The 'By My Side' Series
by Emerald Green Queen
Summary: WIP. What if the relationship between Jack and Sam really did alter after Paradise Lost and Metamorphosis? This series will follow the series through, but with Sam and Jack as a couple. Will eventually cover seasons 6 to 9.
1. Return From Paradise

Return From Paradise

Author's Note: I am not an experienced fic writer, but I had to write this. It came partly from an idea that has been going around in my head for awhile and it grew from watching Paradise Lost, I hope you like it:) It took me forever to work everything out (it was originally going to be one long story), but I think the best way for me to write this, is as a series. So, I am proud to introduce the 'By My Side' series!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

-----

Sam couldn't believe it. It had been right in front of her the whole time! She, along with General Hammond, Teal'c and Jonas were en route to Nellis, where the Tok'ra Torren had landed in a cargo ship, along with O'Neill and Maybourne a few hours earlier. Apparently, both had various cuts and scrapes, but they were going to live. (Apparently the Tok'ra were now in the process in finding a suitable planet on which Maybourne could reside.) Jonas was enjoying the journey immensely.

"Now that Colonels O'Neill and Maybourne have returned, I'll be able ask them what is what like to be away on that moon. It must have been a fascinating experience. Just imagine the techniques they would have used for survival," Jonas enthusiastically chattered.

Sam gave him a weak smile in return. Her mind was not on the blasted 'experience'! She had to see for herself that the Colonel was alright, and tell him how sorry she was for allowing Maybourne to gain control! It would be such a relief to see him again. She had almost given up hope, and now here she was, on her way to see him. It hadn't completely sunk in yet.

The pilot chose that moment to start his descent of the aircraft. Well, here they were, it wouldn't be much longer Sam thought, impatiently.

-----

At that moment, Sam wasn't the only person being impatient. Jack had already hit the showers, and been through the infirmary at Area 51, and was now pacing (well, limping was more accurate, he thought) inside the temporary guest quarters. Maybourne was nervously eyeing off the SFs, and by the look of the time, the jet carrying Hammond and the rest of his team was about to land. He felt like shit, and he couldn't wait to see Sam again, Hell, he had missed her. Maybourne was a lucky man that Jack wasn't going to beat the crap out of him... he could have done that very easily for zatting her.

'Oh, God what's taking them so long?' The thought kept running through his head, especially as he thought about Sam. How had she been? Had she ever given up on him, he wondered. He could not wait to see her, to touch her... as inappropriate as that might be.

'Is Sam as anxious as I am?' Jack wondered. 'Has she been blaming herself for what the rat-bastard Maybourne did?'

Jack agitation must have been quite obvious, because Maybourne was starting the look at him warily. Hey, it wasn't his damn fault that time was passing so slowly and that his anxiety about Sam was getting the better of him! He had thought so much about Sam, and what he should do... he still wasn't sure if it was a wise choice or not...

-----

After what seemed like an eternity, Hammond, Sam, Teal'c and Jonas were escorted into their temp quarters. After a month of not seeing her, Sam was the only thing he noticed. Her face looked tired, and her eyes nervous, but she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Eventually her face broke into a huge grin, and he found himself wrapping her in an embrace.

"It's good to see you again, Sir," Sam remarked, sniffling a little. "I thought I'd never see you again. I am so sorry for what happened, if only I hadn't..."

Jack broke her off, "You didn't do a thing wrong, Sam," surprising himself by the use of her name. "You did exactly what any good officer would have done, don't blame yourself."

"Thank you, Sir," replied Sam, hating having to use the formal title. "But you do have every right to blame me... Oh, I'm so relieved to see you!"

"As am I," said Teal'c, adding his own sentiments to the conversation. Jack finally broke from his embrace with Sam, to pull Teal'c into a back-breaking hug.

"You too, buddy! Jeez I needed you there," said Jack, glancing at Maybourne, who seemed very bored by the turn of events. "I needed someone who could enjoy the finer qualities of fishing."

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

Hammond broke in with, "It's good to have you back Colonel, we thought we'd lost you there," he smiled broadly.

Jonas chose that moment to say, "So, Colonel, how was your experience on the moon? It must have been some adventure."

Jack rolled his eyes. Jonas had a lot to learn, especially when it came to his ideas of 'fun'. He was worse than Carter! It was going to be a long trip home...

-----

After having a good nights sleep, and after consuming the largest breakfast he had ever eaten, Jack felt much more human and ready to tackle a talk with Carter. Naturally, he found her in her lab, intently staring at some alien artefact. "Whatcha doin'?" he enquired, taking a stool.

Sam looked up, grimacing. "Catching up with the backlog of work I missed doing this last month," she admitted. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Oh nothin', just seeing what new doohickeys you have to show me," said Jack, trying to give the situation some levity.

"Right!" was all Sam had to say about that, sounding completely convinced!

"I, uh, well... I was wondering, um, whether you want to talk about what happened," said Jack, mentally kicking himself, for his lack of eloquence. 'Damn, damn, damn! I don't know what made me think I should do this!'

Sam blinked a couple of time, seeming taken aback. "Look, sir, I am sorry for...," she started.

Jack cut her off, "Cut it out, Cater. I told you, this was not your fault! You know, just as I do, that Maybourne set that whole thing up!"

"Sir... if you hadn't come back, I would've never forgiven myself...," Sam continued, uncharacteristically flustered.

"Hey, hey!" he shushed her as he put an arm around her shoulders. "You were what got me through it! That and my overwhelming desire for revenge on Maybourne!" he added, light-heartedly.

"Oh, I was such a bitch to everybody!" she commented with a sigh. "I can't believe the shit I gave Dr. Lee... none of the other scientists will ever want to work with me again!" And with that, Sam started to chuckle.

Jack grinned. "You really are something, Samantha Carter. Look, why don't we just go out tonight? As friends - Jack and Sam?"

"You know something, that sounds great!" Sam beamed.

-----

Having finally shaken off Jonas and his incessant questions, and Doc Fraiser with her demands to look at his leg, Jack had picked up Sam from her home, and was on his way a local pizza palace. Jack thought that Sam looked particularly gorgeous, dressed in blue jeans and a cream sweater. 'Well, here goes nothing', he thought.

"I'm betting that this is the first night you've had off since the mission with Maybourne," commented Jack. "Am I right?"

Sam looked at him. "That comment isn't even worthy of a response, Sir."

"Uh uh - it's Jack tonight," he grinned. "And don't be rude to your superior officer!" Jack added, cheekily.

Sam laughed, some of her tension releasing.

They continued their banter, and soon reached the pizza palace. Jack pulled up in a parking space. Sam was relieved to see that the place looked mostly empty. She really didn't want any extra company. As it was, just going out as friends would look a bit suspicious, and that was something she didn't need right now, especially after her 'little performance' over the last few weeks.

It turned out to be a pleasant evening, though. They shared a pizza, and the conversation soon turned to the happenings of the last few weeks.

"So, what happened, I mean what was it like for you? - Not what you told us in the briefing yesterday," Sam questioned soon after their pizza had arrived.

"Oh well, it was good fishing. Maybourne kinda ruined that part though. No appreciation for the art of it, at all. Maybe I could take him to Minnesota with me, and show him how it's done. Unless you still want to take me up on that offer."

Sam chuckled. "Haven't we already been through this. And didn't I tell you only this morning I have a lot of work to do?"

Jack looked at Sam with puppy-dog eyes and a pout. "Please!"

"You are such a big kid," said Sam, as she took a bite of pizza. "Okay, I dare you to find a way of making me," she continued with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"A challenge I can't refuse! You're on! Be prepared and beware!"

The conversation did get a little more serious as the evening wore on and Jack did confide in Sam about his feelings of being trapped off-world, and to Sam's surprise, his anxiety about her. She was actually surprised at his openness about the whole ordeal, but at the same time, pleased.

Eventually, the evening came to a close, and Jack drove Sam back home. As they stood in the doorway, they were standing quite close, and they both started to lean towards each other... Sam, in shock, stepped back and stammered "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Jack reached out and grabbed her hand. "Wait!" he cried out urgently. 'Okay, don't screw this up Jack!' he thought.

"What is it, Sir?" Sam asked nervously.

"Um, there's something I want to ask you. Can I come in?" he stammered.

Sam, looking uncertain, nodded her head, and Jack followed her into her living room, and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I had a lot of time to think while I was stuck on that moon, and even though I know we can't be together yet with regs and all, but damn it, I love you and I don't want to put you through all that wondering again. If something happens, I want you to have something solid to hold onto. That's why, as a promise for the future, without actually breaking any regs, I want you to be my wife," he said, producing a ring from his pocket. It was a gold ring, set with a heart-shaped diamond.

Sam gaped in shock. She found her voice enough to blurt out "Wife... me?"

Jack nodded, looking uncertain. "That's if you take me."

To Jack's surprise, Sam burst out laughing. "Yes, of course! Jack, I love you too, even if we have to wait!" And with that, Jack produced a golden chain necklace, slipped the ring onto it, and fastened it around Sam's neck. She then slipped it out of sight (a fact she felt was symbolic). They both beamed at each other.

Jack stood up. "As much as I hate to, I'd better leave..."

Sam stood up as well and hugged him tight. "... We don't want to break any regs," she finished.

"Well, except for one," Jack commented, kissing her cheek, and headed towards to door.

Sam watched him leave, placing her hand to her cheek, savouring the memory of his kiss, as unprofessional as it was! 


	2. Decision Time

Decision Time

Set after Metamorphosis (Season 6)

Author's Note: Well, here is my second instalment of the 'By My Side' series. Thanks everyone for your reviews... I'm blushing!;) I hope this next part meets with your approval!

-----

The experience of being Nirrti's prisoner had been quite an ordeal. After Sam had been cleared by Fraiser, and given a clean bill of health, Sam had returned to her lab (despite advice to go home and rest). Before long, the phone rang, and she found herself summoned to Hammond's office, for some unknown reason. Not really sure why, Sam found herself feeling rather nervous.

"Come," General Hammond called out as Sam knocked on the door of his office.

Sam entered, and found herself looking at a very thoughtful Hammond.

"Major, please sit down. There's something I'd like to talk to you about. Off the record, so to speak."

Sam gulped. "Yes, sir. What is it about?"

"Sam, Colonel O'Neill and yourself have had a close working relationship for the past few years, haven't you?"

"Oh, yes, but so have myself and Teal'c, Daniel and...," replied Sam, desperately trying to avoid where his line of questioning was leading.

"Okay, let me phrase it another way... would you say that Colonel O'Neill and yourself have... personal feelings for each other?"

Sam thought she was going to pass out. Okay, she felt certain that Hammond had had some sort of inkling, but for him to blatantly address it was freaking her out. "Um, that might be possible, sir," Sam replied, trying to remain neutral, but wondering who the hell had been tattling on them!

Hammond continued, "And that there has been some sort of 'action' taken on these 'feelings'."

Okay, now she knew Jack had to have spoken to him. "Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that, Sir. But we have talked about it and agreed to wait until a future time, when regulations won't be an issue."

"Okay, I can accept that. However, Jack has come forward, appearing to be unhappy with the status quo. I wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter," Hammond stated.

Sam felt decidedly uncomfortable. "I know that the regulations exist for a reason, and I would never wish to flaunt them, but I honestly care for the Colonel... Jack. Besides, if anything were to develop then I doubt that would compromise our work. It's a unique command, and both the Colonel and I have been aware of our feelings for some time." 'Crap, did I just say that? He'll go nuts, for sure!'

The general relaxed and smiled "Good, that's what I wanted to hear. This will make my job much easier now that I have heard from both of you make an admission. This should help with my recommendation."

"Your recommendation?" Sam could hardly believe her ears!

Hammond grinned like the cat who had caught the mouse. "As I explained, Colonel O'Neill came and spoke to me upon your return. He had apparently made some promise to himself, that if you were successful in surviving the mission, then he, quote "would do anything in his power to do something about the regulations". Now I am willing to try and see what I can do - after all, you are my star unit, and as you said, this is a unique command. But first someone had to have the initiative to do something, and I had to be completely certain of you feelings towards each other."

"Wow," was all Sam could say. "Really?"

"Yes, however, you do realise that if this doesn't work, however a much a slim possibility it is, you could quite possibly be split-up and re-assigned. Are you prepared for that risk?" Hammond warned.

"Yes, sir!" declared Sam.

"Alright. When I have a decision, I'll let you know. Dismissed," said Hammond, as he concluded their 'talk'.

"Yes, sir. Thank-you sir," replied Sam, in a daze, as she left Hammond's office. Just wait until she talked to Jack! She was going to kick his ass for not telling her first!

-----

After her encounter with Hammond, Sam thought she would take up the earlier advice to go home and rest, since she didn't think she's be able to get any work done under the circumstances. So, after clearing it, she left the base, and drove home.

Sam, after a restless night, woke up feeling tired. Her sleep had been full of "what ifs". She didn't know what she would do if Hammond's request were denied. 'To come this close to being able to pursue a relationship, would be devastating', Sam thought restlessly. Not knowing what else to do, she showered, and fixed herself some breakfast, ready to see what might be on the TV that morning. 'Maybe it will help me to take my mind off things', Sam mused.

After settling herself down to watch a 'the Simpsons' marathon, ('I really have been hanging around Jack too long'), she finally started to relax... until the phone rang.

"Hello, Sam Carter speaking" she answered the phone.

"Hey Carter, whatcha doin'?" came the cheeky response.

She grinned. "Do I even want to be talking to you at the moment?"

"I'm crushed," Jack stated, in mock despair.

"Well, after my unexpected 'chat' with Hammond yesterday...," replied Sam.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Hammond wouldn't let me mention anything, I swear! Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe...," Sam slowly replied, her cheeks just about breaking from the huge smile she had on her face.

"So what are you doing today?" enquired Jack.

"Trying to occupy myself. Unsuccessfully, I might add!"

"Yeah," then sounding as if he were talking to somebody off the phone he said, "alright, enough already!" Then talking to her, he said "Sorry about that. I haveta go now, Siler and his crew wanna do some maintenance here. Apparently they are having a lot of trouble working around the rest of the base. I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?"

"Yep, bye," said Sam, feeling down, once again.

-----

Ring, ring, went the phone shrilly, early the next morning.

Sam groaned. What time was it anyway? She checked the clock radio, which read 06:00 hours. 'Aren't I supposed to be having a break?' groused Sam.

It was Hammond on the phone. "Major, I want you to report to my office at 0700 hours sharp," he crisply instructed her.

"Yes, sir," said Sam fearing the worst. And with that she hung up, and got up to face to the music.

-----

Sam knocked on Hammond's door, and upon entering, was surprised to see Jack there, already waiting.

She acknowledged them both, "Sirs."

Jack nodded a reply, and Hammond asked for her to be seated.

"I have called both of you here today to deliver the news of your request. Now, as I said, I was willing to see what I could do for you, regarding a relationship," he drawled. "Now, I have made that request for not only you two, but for the whole of the SGC to the President and the Joints Chiefs. Now, they feel as I do, that the SGC is very different from any sort of command that the Airforce has ever previously run. On that note, effective immediately, the fraternisation rules have been suspended for the SGC."

Sam and Jack sat there in shock. Were they hearing right?

Hammond continued, "But first of all, there will be some guidelines out into place about conduct between officers on duty. Firstly, as such a relationship could be taken advantage of by the Goa'uld or some other alien hostiles, you are to conduct yourself with the utmost propriety, and are not to reveal the nature of your relationship, while off-world. Unless, of course, such information is necessary to save either or both of your lives. Secondly, while on base, although it will not necessarily be secret, the same professional behaviour is expected. Thirdly, if any such relationship does not 'work out', as unlikely as that may be in your particular case, it should not cause any degradation in your work. There will be no re-assignments, because you feel 'uncomfortable'. We are a military operation, not a soap opera. And lastly," said Hammond, his face softening, "my advice to you is to make the most of this special chance you've been given."

Huge smiles slowly lit up both of Sam and Jack's faces.

"It's not April Fools Day, is it sir?" questioned Jack.

Hammond chuckled. "Oh, and by the way... the SGC is on stand down for two weeks, as certain maintenance will be done. Besides the maintenance crew, only defence teams will be on duty, in case of unforeseen aggressors. Dismissed."

Sam and Jack leapt out of their seats. "Yes, sir!" they brightly replied, and left Hammond's office.

Sam's eyes were shining. "Can you believe that?"

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan," quipped Jack.

"Wow, we do, we'll have -" She was cut-off by Jack's lips on hers. When they stopped for air, Jack commented, "Well, I did tell you I'd find a way to get you to Minnesota with me!"

Sam shook her head. "Actually, I promised Mark I'd go and visit him in San Diego for my next leave."

Seeing Jack's dejected face, she added, "Although I was wondering if you'd like to join me."

"Sweet!" Jack exclaimed. "We don't go yet, though, do we?"

"No, we can go in a couple of days. Give me an opportunity to get organised, and to book the plane tickets. It'll be great. Besides, I think we'd better go before we're busted by Hammond for breaking one of the rules of the agreement!"

They both grinned and went to change into their civvies. It was vacation time! 


	3. Breaking the News

Breaking the News

Set after Metamorphosis (Season 6), third in the 'By My Side' series

It's time to break the news to their friends.

-----

Sam and Jack sat together in Sam's kitchen, eating breakfast. As neither of them were much for cooking, they had settled on Cornflakes and toast.

"So how exactly is your brother going to take this?" Jack questioned Sam the day after the had been given permission to pursue a relationship.

"Fine... he's been trying to set me up with friends of his for years," Sam answered.

Jack didn't look impressed with that, at which, Sam had to bite back a giggle.

"So, he'll be fine with you turning up with a guy he's never met?" Jack questioned.

Sam giggled. "More like it will be Dad you'll have to worry about!"

"Hey, no giggling. That's a very scary thought," Jack replied in mock horror.

That only served to make Sam giggle harder. "Nah, he'll be fine. Especially when he hears that his little girl is getting married."

"Yeah, Dad loves me," Jack bragged, starting to make a move to get up, and headed to the shower.

-----

Upon leaving the bathroom, Jack heard what sounding like Sam speaking. As he followed her voice, he saw Sam, sitting in her couch in the living room, on the phone.

"Hey Mark, it's Sam here," Jack heard Sam talk into the phone. "Yeah, I'm pretty good. Actually I was ringing to let you know that I've just been given some leave... mm, hmm, yeah... There's just one thing... I was hoping to bring someone, actually my fiancé, Jack...," Jack grinned at those words. Sam giggled at Mark's response, and continued. "Can you believe it?... Yeah, that's him! And I do not always talk about him!... If it's okay, I was going to try for the day after tomorrow. I still have to book the tickets though, so I'll let you know if there's any changes in plan, and I'll let you know our arrival time... Okay, see you then. I hope... Bye"

"So, I'm guessing that caused a bit of a stir!" Jack grinned at his fiancée, sitting down next to her, and putting his arm around her.

Sam fell into his embrace, grinning, replied "Yeah, I think they're pretty excited for me! Oh, and to satisfy the inevitable questions, I think we'd better work out at least an approximate time, to when we want to have the wedding."

"Oh my, I ask you to marry me, and you already want to play house," Jack teased.

Sam poked out her tongue. "Well we have to tell them something. Besides, you don't want to wait too long do you?"

Jack conceded, "Yeah, I suppose. When do you think?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Hmmm... How about April? Things will be pretty that time of year, and it's only a couple of months away... enough time to plan a small wedding."

"Yeah, that'll be fine. I still can't believe that you agreed to marry such a cranky old Air Force Colonel, though."

Sam chuckled. "And just think of how Janet, Cassie, Teal's and Jonas are going to react when we tell them! Actually, we ought to visit Janet and Cassie this evening to spread the word. That way, we'll only have to tell everyone about it the once!"

Jack replied, "It's a plan!"

-----

After booking the tickets to San Diego, ringing back Mark and leaving a message on his machine, eating lunch, and making a few inquiries into what needed to be organised for the wedding, Sam and Jack headed back to the Mall to do some shopping.

Sam wanted an idea at least, of what she wanted to wear for the wedding, and to look into what else they might need.

They soon left the mall (much to Jack's relief), and separated briefly to pack for the trip. However, they planned to meet at a small café for dinner, and from there, they would go to Janet's.

-----

That evening, as they had decided, Jack and Sam met to share a quiet meal together at the small, charming café. It was a favourite of Sam's, but Jack had never eaten there before. They sat outside, enjoying the cool evening air. It was a chance to relax, and they both enjoyed that.

Jack looked undecided at what to eat. "What's good here, anyway?" he asked Sam.

"Well, I'll have the chicken parmigiana, that's my favourite here... however, you'd probably like their steak," Sam grinned. "And when it comes to dessert, they have terrific cake!"

"Sweet," commented Jack.

At that moment, the waitress came, and took their order. They grinned at each other, and Sam grasped Jack's hand.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," commented Jack, as they left the café. "It sure beats what Nirrti had on offer."

"Usually does, especially when in some Goa'uld prison. Although Hadante had to be the worst," Sam quipped.

"Don't remind me... it could have done with some salt," Jack reminisced.

It didn't take long to reach Janet's, and they were soon greeted by an exuberant Cassandra. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she greeted them each with a hug.

"Is that any way to speak to guests?" Jack teased. "Is your mother home?"

"Yeah, come in, I'll just get her," She replied, followed by her shouting up the stairs, "MOOOOM! SAM AND JACK ARE HERE!"

Janet soon entered the room. "Hey, how are you both? There's no medical emergencies, I presume," she said, smiling.

Sam burst out grinning. "No, it's nothing like that... we just came to let you know, that well, Hammond has arranged a few things for us and the SGC, and we've been given permission to have a relationship."

Janet pulled Sam into a hug. "I'm so happy to hear it! If anyone deserves it, it's you two." Then her voice took on a teasing tone. "But, Jack, do anything to Sam, I'll hunt you down with my needles! I won't show you any mercy!"

They all laughed, and Jack continued off where Sam had begun, "There's also some more news... We're also engaged!" he said, as Sam displayed her hand.

Cassie shrieked with delight "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE KIDDING!" Cassie had watched the pair for years, and she thought it was about time they 'got together'.

Janet went and hugged Jack this time, followed by Sam once again. "You're not wasting any time, are you? The best of luck to both of you!"

Cassie started the onslaught of questions, "When are you going to get married? Where? Whose invited? What will you wear? How did Jack propose? Was it romantic?"

They all headed towards the couches, and sat down, so they could comfortably discuss everything. Jack and Sam cuddled up together.

Sam beamed. "Well, since Jack actually asked a few weeks ago, but it wasn't official until Hammond gave us permission to be together." She then glanced over at Cassie. "He proposed when he returned after being missing. Yes, it was romantic." Sam chuckled, and then continued, "We'll probably have the wedding in late April, but I don't know where yet, although I have a few ideas I'm going to look into. You're both invited, in fact, Janet, Cassie, I'd love for you two to be my bridesmaids. Janet would you like to be my matron of honour? And as for what I'll wear, I haven't even looked yet!"

Cassie squealed at the news. "You want me to be one of your bridesmaids! That is so cool! Wait till I tell everybody!"

Janet took on a more practical role. "I guess you'll be busy organising this during your downtime," she knew since Sam didn't have much in the way of female family members, she would probably need help from Cassie and herself.

Sam grimaced. "Actually, most of that will have to wait until I get back, although if you could help me out with a few things, that would be terrific. I have started looking into some things though. But now that we've arranged to spend some time at Mark's, it's about time he met the rest of the family," Sam smiled softly at Jack.

"I can't believe you're actually calling him 'Jack', now. Jeez, it took you long enough," Cassie observed.

They stayed and chatted for a little while longer, but Jack and Sam soon had to leave - it had been a long day, and tomorrow was going to be longer. Bidding their goodbyes, they got into their respective vehicles, and headed to Sam's place for the night. They still had phone calls to make, and they had to tell Teal'c and Jonas about everything. 


	4. Meet the Family

Meet the Family

Set after Metamorphosis (Season 6), fourth in the 'By My Side' Series

Sam and Jack finally leave for San Diego

-----

At midmorning, Sam and Jack finally dragged themselves out of bed, to get ready for their flight. After a hurried breakfast, they left for Denver, to go to the airport.

The flight was a pleasant one, they enjoyed each others company, and it turned out to be a good opportunity to talk about themselves, their hopes, and about the future.

That evening, after their flight, they finally reached San Diego, where they were met by Mark.

"Hey, Sam," Mark welcomed her, taking her into a hug.

"Hi Mark!" After they broke apart, she introduced Jack and Mark to each other, "Jack, this is my brother, Mark. Mark, this is my fiancé, Jack O'Neill."

They shook each others hands, and said the standard "Hi, how are you going? I'm good, thanks," greetings.

"So, I finally get to meet the famous Jack O'Neill. Dad have told me a lot about you, and as for Sam, you're all she talks about!" Mark commented, grinning widely.

Jack glanced at Sam, who was blushing.

"Don't believe a word of it... I'm exactly the kind of guy you'd want your sister to date," Jack remarked back.

Mark chuckled. "Yes, Dad did warn me about your sense of humour. Alright, I suppose I'd better get you two home. The kids are just about jumping of the walls waiting, but I thought it might be easier just to come by myself to pick you up."

-----

It was a nice, balmy evening, and the three of them had enjoyed the ride to Mark's. Now that they had arrived, Mark helped them with their luggage, and led them inside, where they were immediately greeted by Mark's wife and kids.

Mark began the introductions, "Jack, this is my wife Stephanie," he said, indicating to the attractive woman with light, sandy-brown hair. "And this is Matthew, he's ten and a half," he continued, indicating the brown-haired boy, who was the image of his mother. "And this is Larissa, she's seven and a half," he concluded, indicating the cute blonde girl, who was the image of her Auntie Sam.

"Hey there," Jack greeted them.

Larissa giggled, having sometime during the introductions, been picked up by Sam. "If you marry Auntie Sam, does that mean she'll have a baby?"

"Larissa, don't ask questions like that!" Stephanie admonished, biting back a giggle, then proceeded to apologise, "Sorry, she's at that stage where babies are fascinating to her."

"That's quite okay, no offence taken," reassured Jack, continuing on, then speaking to Larissa, "so, you'd like a cousin then?"

Larissa nodded, and reached out for Jack to pick her up out of Sam's arms. Jack complied.

Matt made his presence known by asking, "So you work on all that top secret stuff with Auntie Sam and Grandpa?"

Jack smiled. "That's right. So, do you play sport?"

Matt enthusiastically replied, "Yeah, baseball! It's my favourite!"

Jack took that as an encouraging sign. "Yeah? I like baseball too. Maybe we could play some together, while I'm here."

Sam was pleased that the meeting was going so well. She was a bit worried about how things could have gone, but things were running smoothly, and Mark and Jack were on their best behaviour.

Stephanie interrupted her reverie by announcing, "I thought you two might be hungry, so I've left some lasagna in the oven for whenever you're ready."

Jack's stomach chose that moment to loudly growl. He nodded. "Yeah, now might be a good idea."

-----

The lasagna and salad turned out to be terrific, and both Sam and Jack wolfed it down, finding it much tastier than the food that had been on display in the airplane. Much to Matt and Larissa's dismay, Stephanie had sent them to bed for an early night, after reminding them that they had school the next day. So, Sam and Jack were left to talk to Mark and Stephanie. Inevitably, the conversation soon turned to the approaching wedding.

"So when do you think you'll have the wedding?" Stephanie questioned them.

"We though we'd like to organise it for April, probably after Easter. I know that it's only February now, but we only want a small wedding. I personally don't want a huge fuss, and Jack's already been through the big wedding thing," Sam explained.

"Will you need help with anything?" Mark asked.

"Thanks, but we should have everything covered. You could come a couple of days before the wedding and stay, though. If you can both get the time off, though," Sam offered.

"Hey, it's not everyday my little sister gets married! I'm sure we'll work out something!" Mark exclaimed.

Stephanie continued where Mark had finished, "Well, I can always work it out easily enough. One of the advantages of working as a part-time substitute teacher are the hours."

"Yeah, and the pit-falls are the kids themselves," Jack quipped.

They all laughed.

The conversation soon dwindled, as tiredness caught up with Jack and Sam, and they wanted to go to bed. Stephanie led them to the guest bedroom, and then she and Mark went upstairs to their bedroom, to watch some TV there, as not to disturb them.

-----

Jack groaned and rolled over. What time was it, anyway? As his eyes focussed, he saw that the alarm clock read 8:37, but he sure as hell didn't feel that way. By the look of the empty space next to him, Sam must have already gotten up, and beaten him to the shower. In the meantime, he decided he may as well unpack a few things, and put them away, for easy access. By the time Sam came back in, Jack had just about organised his belongings.

"Good morning," said Sam, walking over to him, and placing her arms around his neck. "Sleep well?"

Jack put his arms around her waist, and replied, "Not too bad, as I recall, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I guess everything from the last few days has caught up with us."

Jack leaned down and kissed her, after which, he headed to have his own shower.

By the time Jack reached the breakfast table, Sam had almost finished eating hers, but was deep in conversation with Stephanie (as everybody else had already left for the morning).

"Good morning, Jack," Stephanie greeted him. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Like a log, I was more tired than I thought," Jack replied.

Stephanie smiled. "Glad to hear it. Help yourself to some breakfast, by the way."

Jack did exactly that, and soon joined them at the table with a mug of coffee in one hand, and a plate of toast in the other.

"Did you have any plans for today? Do you want to stick around, or do you want to go into the city?" Stephanie asked.

Sam looked at Jack, then turned back to Stephanie. "Well, we could check out some of the shops, and meet you for lunch somewhere."

"Great, that would be fine - I'm not working today. The biggest thing I had to do was some housecleaning," she grimaced. "Something that could've waited if necessary."

They all smiled at that.

They made plans to meet at a lunch bar at the near-by mall, and Sam and Jack soon left to do some shopping.

Jack started to whine, "Shopping's boooring. How long is this going to taaaake?"

Sam grinned. "Well, Cassie will never forgive us if we went away for a few days, and didn't bring back anything for her!"

"Yeah," Jack admitted, "but when can we look at something interesting? I wanna check out the hockey equipment and the sports store!"

"We can do that after lunch. Besides, if you behave, I'll make it up to you later," Sam promised, suggestively.

"Okay, in that case I'll be good," Jack quickly agreed.

They actually had a surprisingly good morning, and Jack learnt how much fun, certain toys on the shelves could be, after he set off a whole shelf off 'Bouncing Tiggers'.

They found presents for Cassie, Janet, Teal'c, and at Sam's insistence, Jonas. For Cassie, Sam chose a few postcards (a new fad she had started), and a box of multi-coloured assorted hair accessories. For Janet, she chose some perfume. For Teal'c, she chose a baseball cap, emblazoned with 'San Diego', and a 'Star Wars' poster. Lastly, for Jonas, she selected a mammoth sized atlas. Jack, less wisely, bought Cassie a teddy bear; Janet, a book of medical jokes; Teal'c, one of the 'Bouncing Tigger' toys, he had taken a liking to earlier; and only by force, did he choose a gift of a stupid-looking mooing cow toy, for Jonas. Sam smiled, and rolled her eyes, but refrained from comment.

Before long, it was half past twelve, and they met Stephanie for lunch. They all bought delicious looking meat and salad rolls, and went to sit down to eat and talk, and showed off their purchases.

"So what are you planning to do on Friday?" Stephanie asked them.

Jack looked blankly at her. "Friday? It's Monday today, isn't it?"

Sam caught on, and added, "It will be the 14th on Friday."

Jack grinned, embarrassed. "Oh... it's Valentine's Day then, isn't it? I'd forgotten about that. Hmm..."

"To be honest, we hadn't planned anything. That being the case, especially as we've be invading your house, you and Mark could go out for dinner or something like that, and Jack and myself could watch the kids," Sam offered.

"Yeah, we could do that. It'd be great opportunity to get to know the kids," Jack agreed. Thinking that, even though it wasn't what he or Sam might have envisioned, there could still be advantages to it.

Stephanie shook her head. "I couldn't ask you to do that. You're our guests. You're not supposed to be doing our child-minding."

"Look, we hadn't even planned to do anything, we may as well do it, I mean, for all I know, you two could have planned something, which was interrupted by our arrival," Sam told her. "Go! Do something, stay out for the night if you want to, we wouldn't mind."

"I'll see," Stephanie relented. "I'll talk to Mark about it later."

-----

The rest of the week passed quickly, and Sam was surprised by how much she had enjoyed herself. Normally she would have worked through her leave. However, they had changed their minds about the length of time they were going stay, and were planning to leave Saturday, so they could spend sometime with their friends from the SGC before their break ended. They had spent Tuesday at the San Diego Zoo, Wednesday at Sea World, and had spent Thursday at the San Diego Museum of Art, (Sam's idea, not Jack's), and at the Science Centre.

Friday had arrived, and Stephanie and Mark had decided to take up Sam and Jack's offer of watching the kids, while they went out for the night. They left at 6:30 for their dinner reservation, leaving some chicken casserole on the stove top.

After a games on the play station, Matt had announced it was time for his program to start. So they packed it up, and assembled in front of the TV, except for Larissa, who had brought in a book about insects to read (it appeared that Larissa had inherited more than just her Auntie Sam's looks). Jack and Sam were very surprised to discover that Matt's favourite Friday night program, was in fact, 'Wormhole X-Treme'.

"Cool!" Matt declared as the show began. "That must be so fun for Colonel Danning and his team."

Jack's lips twitched. How ironic was it? "Oh, so this did make it to TV. I worked as their Air Force technical advisor for awhile."

Matt's eye's nearly popped out of their sockets. "REALLY?" he exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

"Oh yeah. But of course, I soon had to go back to my regular assignment, along with your Auntie Sam," Jack answered.

"Wow," Matt breathed. "So, what do you do? Do you do anything like what the WX-1 team does?"

Sam had to bite her lip, 'If only they knew the truth!'

"Um, well, they have some adventures, don't they? Do you really think it might happen in reality? It is, after all, science fiction," said Jack, choosing his works carefully.

"Yeah, I know... it would just be great if something like that were real, that's all," Matt replied, slightly downcast.

Now Jack felt bad, he didn't want to kill the kid's enthusiasm. "Well, maybe one day, you'll find yourself working for a program that does exactly that," he hinted, not wanting to give too much.

"Yeah, you never know!" Sam couldn't resist adding.

Larissa looked up from her book, and added her piece, "I think Major Monroe is cool. She's really smart."

Sam smiled at that, and Jack guffawed. Both of them were having way too much fun with the kids' fondness of the show.

-----

Jack and Sam got up at 7 o'clock the next morning, so they could pack for their flight later in the day. Sam was finished pretty quickly, but Jack kept being distracted by Matt and the play station. So, at 9:30, when Mark and Stephanie came home, Sam was in domestic mode, doing some cleaning up after the night before. They were enthusiastically greeted by Matt and Larissa.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Larissa exclaimed, who was then picked up by her mother.

"Hey honey, did you have fun with Auntie Sam and Uncle Jack?" Stephanie enquired.

"Yep! And Uncle Jack told us about how much fun fishing is. He says he'll take us sometime!"

"Really?" Mark commented. "Is that so?"

"It depends on your version of the story," Sam remarked. "He still hasn't convinced me!"

"Well, we'll see," Mark said in typical parent fashion, as he started to take up his and Stephanie's bags upstairs.

---Later in the day---

After lunch, Sam and Stephanie sat down to talk, while Jack hurriedly packed his luggage, having finally realised time was marching on.

"I still don't believe you're actually getting married!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I know!" Sam grinned. "I keep looking at my ring, and think 'wow! Is this for real?'"

"You've known each other for quite awhile, haven't you?" asked Stephanie, thinking back to what Sam had mentioned about him during previous visits.

"Mm hmm, since mid-1997, which is nearly six years. Although, at the time, he was separated from his now ex-wife. And even though we've only just 'gotten together', and engaged, this is something that has been growing for a few years now," Sam told her.

"I kinda figured that," smiled Stephanie "the way you're always talking about him."

"I do not!" Laughed Sam.

"I'm merely observing. So... what type of wedding do you think you'll have?" Stephanie asked.

"As I think I mentioned, we only want a small wedding, one with just our closest friends and family. I'd like to have it in a church, which is partly why I want to wait until after Easter, probably just a morning wedding. And we probably won't have a honeymoon straight away, at least not a big one. And what else we'll probably do is just have a small reception, straight afterwards, which will be lunch," Sam said, telling her all the plans she and Jack had come up with.

"Wow, you have put a lot of thought into it. I'm impressed," Stephanie said. "I remember how chaotic it was planning my own wedding... and I had a mother and two sisters helping me!"

"Well, I've had to... especially with how busy my work keeps me. I've just had to use the free time I've had. Opportunities like this don't always happen," Sam explained.

"So, have you two talked about the future?" Stephanie queried.

Sam summed up what she and Jack had talked about since starting their relationship, "Yep, neither of us have had easy lives, and we feel we can continue to grow together by getting married... as it is we've waited so long for this. We know each other better than anybody else in the world. And besides, I'm probably the only person who has the patience to put up with him!"

They both laughed.

"So, have you talked about having kids at all?" Stephanie asked.

"No. However, I know that we would both love to have a family. I think the main issue would be a matter of 'when'," Sam told her.

"I noticed he's taken to the kids really well," Stephanie remarked.

"Yeah, he's great with kids. He's a big kid himself, though!" Sam chuckled.

Jack chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, where the two of them were seated, talking, and proceeded to interrupt, "I heard my name. You were saying good things about me, I hope!"

"Only the best," Sam said, giving him a kiss.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm now packed," Jack told her.

Sam got up and hugged Stephanie. "Thanks for the chat."

"Anytime!" Said Stephanie, hugging Sam back.

Sam and Jack, now that they were both packed, had to go to the airport to catch their flight. They were sad to leave, and the San Diego Carters were sad to see them go. This time, everybody escorted them to the airport, which meant that it was a very crammed car!

At the airport, the said their farewells, and promised it wouldn't be long until they'd see each other again. Larissa was downcast, and tore herself away from her book (this time, it was about... magnets!) long enough to throw herself at Sam and Jack and tell them that she didn't want them to leave... ever! Matt's reaction was less dramatic, he merely promised Jack that he was going to kick his butt next time in whatever play station game the two of them had been playing. Stephanie hugged them both, and told them she'd ring them soon, and Mark shook Jack's hand, hugged Sam and promised they'd help her in any way with the wedding.

Jack and Sam soon had to leave them, for the flight back home. 


	5. There's no Place Like Home

There's no Place Like Home

Set after Metamorphosis and Disclosure, before Forsaken (Season 6), fifth in the 'By My Side' series

Sam and Jack are back home - now it's celebration time!

-----

After nearly a week of settling back into things back in Colorado Springs, and making the most of their time together, Sam and Jack finally surfaced, after receiving a phone call from Hammond. Apparently they would have to be available for SG-1's next mission to P8X-905, as Sam was needed for some study of the planet's sun.

In the meantime, however, Sam and Jack were planning throwing a barbecue at Jack's place to celebrate with their friends. They were planning to host it the next afternoon, which was supposed to be a cool but clear, Friday. They were also planning to invite Janet, Cassie and the rest of SG-1 over a little earlier, to help out, and so they could give them their gifts.

Janet and Cassie arrived first, bringing salad, wine, and soda. Cassie was still excited about their approaching wedding, and was chattering away.

"I was thinking over what colour the bridesmaids dresses could be... I was thinking that red, mauve or midnight blue would look great." She stopped to think. "Of course, it is up to you Sam."

Sam laughed. "Thanks for your input... we'll have to go shopping soon for dresses, and we'll see what we can find."

Janet, who had left the room to put all they had brought in the fridge, re-entered. "Cassie, you aren't bothering Sam about the dresses are you?" she enquired, eyebrows raised.

Her response was a guilty look.

Janet continued, rolling her eyes, "I swear, it's the only thing I've heard for the last two weeks!"

Teal'c and Jonas chose that moment to arrive, knocking loudly at the door. Jack the ever-typical male, went to answer it to escape the dress-talk. The pair entered the house, bearing bowls of what were Chulakian and Kelownan 'specialties'. Jack declined sampling them.

Now that the group had arrived, they set up the remaining things that had to be done, set out the tables with the food, made sure the drinks were chilling, made sure that the hotdogs and burgers ready for the grill later, and turned on the stereo system. With this out the way, Sam and Jack presented their gifts.

Cassandra was pleased with her postcards and accessories. "Oh, thank you Sam. They're really pretty! And these postcards are so, so cool!" Cassandra said as she hugged Sam.

Her reaction to Jack's teddy bear was of glee, and she hugged him. "Thanks, Jack. This is the cutest!"

Janet liked her perfume, testing it on her wrist. "Hey, this is great Sam! Thanks!" she grinned.

She looked at Jack's gift with some suspicion. "Hmm... are you sure you really want me to use doctor humour when I'm 'jabbing needles into your butt'?" she teased.

Teal'c smiled broadly at Sam's gift, and promptly tried the cap on for size. "Thank you Major Carter. This hat is most pleasing. And I shall display this poster in my quarters."

He was also amused by Jack's gift, and promptly set the toy bouncing along a table. "Thank you, O'Neill. This children's toy is most entertaining."

Jonas was excited over the atlas Sam gave him. "This is amazing, it has detail on almost every nation on Earth, as well as climates, population, time zones...," he droned on.

He was, however, baffled over his gift from Jack. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the mooing cow toy. "Well, thank you, Colonel. This is one of the most... interesting gifts I've ever received," he said, plastering a smile on his face.

Pretty soon, the rest of the guests started to arrive, and the barbecue began. Sam and Cassie brought out the drinks, while Jack started the grill, assisted by Teal'c. Janet was unwrapping the salads and other food, while Jonas was turning over the cow toy in his hands, which was wailing 'mooooooo... mooooooo...'

Jonas, however, was soon joined by Lieutenant ("Oh, we're not on base, you can call me Courtney!") Rush, and the two were soon talking and flirting. Sam had to smile, he still hadn't asked her out, yet!

Hammond arrived, and was very pleased to hear about the couple's engagement. "I'm glad to hear that. Just wait until Jake hears! And Jack, I'm glad I could repay that favour." He had also brought Tessa and Kayla, who rushed off the see Cassandra, who they thought was "cool", because she was a few years older than them! Cassie welcomed them, and she was soon playing with them.

Lieutenant (although, apparently, newly 'Captain') Simmons was upset at the news of Sam's engagement, while Lieutenants Hailey and Satterfield were more interested in talking about a recent simulation. At the same time, Major Griff was teasing Jack, about the fact that he would have to 'be pulled in line now'.

The barbecue was a success, and everybody had enjoyed themselves. But eventually, everyone had to leave, meaning it was up to Sam, Jack, Cassie, Janet and Teal'c to clean up. Jonas was seemingly distracted, with a huge grin on his face, having finally asked Lieutenant Rush out. 


	6. Looking to the Future

Looking to the Future (A.K.A. Love and Compromise)

Set right after Forsaken (Season 6), sixth in the 'By My Side' series

Sam and Jack sit down to have a talk...

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, it's been awhile since I've posted a story in this series. Life gets busy, and even though fanfiction beckons strongly, so does real life! I don't know if anyone still cares about this story, but after an encouraging review a few days ago (thanks soccer-bitch!), I decided to post this part.:)

-----

After the mission to P8X-905, Jonas was pretty thrilled that their plan had come off so well, and Sam was pleased that Corso and his team were in custody. So basically, it was a job well done all round. And now, SG-1 were to be off-duty until the next morning, when they had their next mission. Sam and Jack chose this opportunity to go to Jack's place, and do some talking, as well as working out some wedding plans - and leave some phone calls to Janet, if it took longer than anticipated.

Jack and Sam ordered some Chinese takeaway, and sat on Jack's couch together, legs intertwined.

"That mission was the first time I've actually wanted to break Hammond's new fraternisation rules," Sam commented.

"Really, why is that?" Jack asked, taking a swig of beer.

"That Corso really annoyed the hell out of me. Can you believe he asked me if I had somebody special back home on Earth? So, of course I had to tell him 'Nothing I'd care to discuss'. The whole time though, I wanted to tell him 'yeah, I do, and he's not 100 metres away from where you stand, so you'd better watch out!'"

Jack laughed. "I wish I could've seen his reaction if you'd said that!"

"Yeah, the problem is, the joint chiefs didn't take over-sexed lying convicts trying to lay one over you into account, when they set up the conditions of the suspension of the fraternisation rules," Sam remarked.

"True. Apparently Jonas had a similar problem with Reynard. And now that nurse chick he likes thinks he's a hero for the scheme he planned for catching her out," Jack reported.

Chuckling, Sam said, "He actually tried to get me to ask that nurse out for him a few weeks ago - just before the mission to Alebran's planet. Apparently it was 'a Kelownan custom that a friend passes this request along'."

"Jonas really is an idiot," Jack commented.

"He was shy. And apparently he got over that at the barbecue, though. And the damn cow didn't scare her off, either," Sam mentioned.

Jack laughed, and Sam couldn't help but join in. Poor Jonas!

They ate in silence for awhile, until Jack asked, "We haven't talked about having kids, have we?"

"Nope. But now's a good time as any to do it. What's on your mind?" Sam said, taking a mouthful of fried rice.

"You do want to have kids, right?" he asked her.

"Yep, you know I want kids. But what I've been thinking is that it comes down to when. I mean, obviously, we've only just gotten together. We've got the wedding to get through first," Sam expressed her thoughts.

"I agree. That and things with this new 'Aneurysm' guy."

"It's 'Anubis'," Sam corrected, smiling realising he was making light of how bad it could with this Goa'uld with previously unseen technology.

"Anyway," Jack continued, "things could get ugly, and I wouldn't want any child of ours to be born into the current situation with him. However, I don't want to put if off indefinitely, either."

"Neither do I. And we don't know when this battle with the Goa'uld could end. It could be a year, it could be 100. Remember, the Tok'ra have been doing this for 2000 years, and the Goa'uld still control and rule," Sam pointed out.

"True. So what should we do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Wait until it feels like the timings right," Sam smiled.

"I agree, but I don't want to cop out of a decision," Jack remarked. "But also, I don't want what happened to me, to happen to any child of ours, and have a father that dies in action. I'd have to look at retiring - it was something that always worried me with Charlie, but at that point, I was a lot younger, and into a lot of black ops stuff."

Sam was pleased Jack was talking about this, as Jack rarely talked about the fact that his father died in Korea when he was just a baby, and that his mother alone raised him.

After mulling a little longer, Sam commented, "We aren't getting any younger, either. I'd love to have time with just you, as an actual couple, but you've hit fifty, and I'll be forty in a few years. Time is running out. And anyway, what are we fighting for, if not our children, and their future."

"Okay, well why don't we make an agreement, one that means that within the next five years, we will, at some point, try to have at least two kids, not because of how things are going with the Goa'uld, but because we love each other, and it's something we want to do together. And that the day any pregnancy is confirmed, I'll retire, or at least give up having a field unit. We can still fight, and not have to go off-world. I'm getting too old to do that for much longer, anyway."

Sam was speechless. Jack really did have his moments, sometimes! They hadn't been able to come up with a decision because they kept addressing the issue of the Goa'uld, but as Jack had just pointed out, it wasn't just about the Goa'uld or their fight, but it was about their love, the future, and the reason for which they were doing the fighting. However, one little thing nagged at her. "Jack, despite how you feel, you don't have to give up everything. We'll both have to make sacrifices... we're in all of this together."

"I know, and I love you for it," Jack commented, leaning over and kissing her full on the lips. Sam responded.

After a few moments, Sam briefly pulled away, and added, "If you retire from the field if we have a baby, then I'll go work in the lab. That's fair for both of us, and for any children we have."

With that, they both entered back into their kissing.

When they broke off for air, Jack said, "Another thing I wanted to mention was about if we should begin moving our stuff in together. We'll be married in about two months, anyway."

"That's probably a very good idea," Sam grinned. "We already spend just about every night at either your place or mine."

"Great!" Jack looked thrilled. "As long as you're sure you can put up with a grumpy, sarcastic Airforce Colonel, 24/7!"

Sam smiled. "So where do we want to live, here, your place, find another place together, or move in one place and find another place later."

"I guess your house is bigger. Finding another house would take too long," Jack rationalised.

"I don't want you to say that just because you want it for me. It has to be what you want too," Sam informed him.

"I know, and I am. I guess what the thing is, is that if we do have a family, there would probably be more room. I love my place, but you and any children we might have are more important to me," Jack explained.

"Thank you, Jack. I love you so much," Sam said, leaning over to kiss him again. "And if that's what we do, then we'll have to hold onto that damn cabin of yours."

Jack grinned at that, but wrapped his arms around her, and leaned over to meet her into the kiss. While he liked the way their discussion was going, he had other things on his mind. 


	7. Changes

Changes

Set during The Changeling (Season 6), seventh in the 'By My Side' series

Jack starts to move into Sam's house, Teal'c loses his symbiote, and Jake pays a visit.

Author's Note: Yes, it's yet another part and in such quick timing! Thanks for the reviews so far - you guys are all so sweet! Keep on reviewing, they are great encouragers. I hope you all enjoy 'Changes':)

-----

SG-1's mission to PJ6-259 was to be a meet and greet. They were greeted at the gate by a local leader, Mehudi. The people, who called themselves the Desha'an were, as often was the case, a fairly primitive society. The mission only very brief, after which they returned at 0900 hours. A treaty had begun to be undertaken, and SG-1 were given 24 hours of downtime.

Sam and Jack took this opportunity to pack up some of Jack's belongings.

"Jack?" Sam asked him. "Do you know what the best part of this whole thing is?"

"What's that?" Jack asked back.

"That I can tell you I love you," Sam declared.

Jack walked over to her, and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you too, you know," he kissed her on the cheek, and he took her over to sit on the couch, where the two just enjoyed each other's closeness.

-----

Sam and Jack reported for duty the next day, only to find that Teal'c had been summoned by Bra'tac to attend a meeting with the rebel Jaffa. They were to return in 3 days. As Teal'c was presently off-world, the remaining members of SG-1 were to be on stand-down until he returned. So, once again, Sam and Jack returned to Jack's place to pack up further, and to take it to Sam's, or rather, their place. Jack grudgingly allowed Jonas to help, provided he didn't do anything weird.

After that days work, they had a good majority of Jack's things boxed up, ready to move, but there was still the issue of dealing with the furniture. Each liked certain parts of their furniture and belongings. They came to a compromise, and agreed to keep certain items of Jack's furniture, and sell certain items of Sam's. After all this, Sam showered, ready to go out for a game of chess with Cassie, as it was a Saturday, and Cassie had been so hard to pin down lately, with school her busy social life.

Cassie was still as pleased as ever about being a bridesmaid, especially, as she had been measured for the dresses that day, and couldn't wait for the fittings.

"Hey Sam!" Cassie exclaimed, as she opened the door. "Come on in. Mom's just on the phone to Aunt Isabel at the moment," she said, referring to Janet's younger sister, who Sam had yet to meet.

"Hey Cassie. How's it going?" Sam greeted her.

"Not bad, just sick of the work that's piling up!" Cassie replied, rolling her eyes. "I can't wait until I finish! Twelfth grade is hard."

Sam smiled. "I know. Look don't worry, you're smart, you'll be fine. If you need a hand with anything, just let me know."

Janet, who had apparently finished her phone call, walked in the room. "Hey Sam, glad you could make it!" she greeted her friend.

"Hey Janet, yeah, we spent today shifting. We even had Jonas helping, if you can believe that!"

"That must have been an experience for him," Janet commented, smiling.

"Oh well, you know Jonas. It didn't go too badly, but I think he started to annoy Jack a bit with all his questions!"

They laughed.

"Would you like a coffee?" Janet offered Sam.

"I'd love one. I'm a bit tired after all this packing and moving," Sam gratefully accepted. "Now, Cassie, prepare to be beaten!" Sam said, turning her attention back to the 17-year-old.

"As if!" Cassie cried. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"We'll see about that!" Sam replied, as the two settled into to couch and began to play.

-----

Things with Teal'c and Bra'tac had not gone to plan. Their meeting with the rebel Jaffa had been a set-up, and many had been slaughtered. While both Teal'c and Bra'tac had survived until Jack, Sam and Jonas had gone to check things out, when Teal'c had been overdue. The pair were now dependent on Tretonin, which Jacob had supplied.

The group waited to see how things went for Teal'c and Bra'tac, after which Sam knew she'd have to break the news of her and Jack's engagement, especially before somebody else spilled the beans. As most of the group had already wandered off, she decided now would be a good time.

"Dad, would you find joining me in my lab for a few moments?" Sam asked her father.

Jake nodded, and followed her to her lab. Upon entering, Jake turned to her and asked, "Okay, what's this all about?"

"Dad," started Sam nervously, "I have something to tell you. I'm engaged."

"Congratulations, Sammy!" he beamed, excited for his youngest child. "Who's the lucky fella, is it...?"

His question was cut off, when Jack, demonstrating a complete lack of good-timing, chose that moment to enter Sam's lab. "Hey, Dad. How're the patients holding up?"

Jacob's eyes widened in glee. "Samantha! Do you actually mean to tell me that it took you this long to figure it out?" he smiled at the pair after, looking both smug and pleased.

Sam looked confused for a moment, looked as Jacob, then at Jack, then at Jacob again, and burst into peals of laughter.

Jack looked shocked, he had been expecting a very grumpy future father-in-law. Maybe there was more to Jacob than met the eye... maybe that snake was good for something after all.

Jake grinned. "So, I suppose some congratulations are in order for the two of you. When did this come about?" Jake asked the two of them.

"Almost a month ago," Sam told her father.

"Wow, you two really have been busy. When's the wedding?" Jake enquired.

"April 26. And it will be a small church wedding. Almost everything is arranged, thanks to Janet. We're just working on the dresses and on the reception location. It's amazing how quickly it's come together," Sam told her father.

Jake was starting to get a sappy look in his eyes. "My little girl is all grown up!"

"Oh, Dad, nothing's changing because I'm getting married. It just means the family just got bigger," Sam hugged her Dad again.

Selmak had her piece to say, "Congratulations to the both of you. We are both pleased to hear of this news. I trust you will have a happy and long life together."

"Thank you," Sam and Jack said in unison.

Jake grinned. "You really are meant for each other!" he said, back in his own voice. He went over and hugged his son-in-law to be. "Make her happy Jack," he said, thumping him on the back.

"I intend to do just that!" Jack replied.

The two of them took Jake back to Sam's place, after which, Jack thought he'd better give Sam and Jake some time together to talk about things. Besides, he wanted to keep an eye on Teal'c.

After Jack had left, and he and Sam were in her kitchen, eating a quick dinner, Jake started to talk seriously to Sam about the couple's relationship.

"Sam, I know you love the guy, and I'm not saying you shouldn't marry him... I just want to know whether you know what you're getting into, that's all. I have no doubts that he's the man for you, but it's sudden and because I'm your father, it's my job to worry," Jake expressed.

"Dad, I might only have just gotten together with him, but we have known each other a very long time. I've seen him at his best, and at his worst. I know this is going to sound corny, but we connect on a deep level. It isn't just a 'whirlwind' romance, or anything like that. It's something that has been developing for some time, whether or not it was appropriate, given our working relationship," Sam said, pouring out her feelings on the situation.

"I know, you two love each other... I've seen it working with the both of you. He trusts and depends on you, yet he is very protective of you. You're the same, in many ways. Yet you still don't let it affect your duty, and you carry on with your work," Jacob replied.

"And that's why we can do this together... we're a team, and we know how each other tick, what makes each other laugh, and what our pasts are," Sam continued.

"So how did you get permission? I'm sure George must have something to do with this," Jake asked, smiling interestedly.

"Oh yes!" Sam grinned brightly.

They sat in silence for a few moments, caught up in their own thoughts.

Jake interrupted Sam's thoughts by asking, "Have you thought about having a family?"

Sam smiled wryly. "Yes, Dad. We have decided to eventually have a family, and we have discussed it, especially with fighting against the Goa'uld. We know that if we take that attitude, having children would probably never happen, but if we have kids, we will still be fighting, even if we won't be going off-world on a regular basis. Expect grandchildren within the next few years."

Jake smiled. "You really have thought through things, haven't you? And personally, I can't wait to be a grandpa all over again!"

Sam's eyes twinkled. "Speaking of you being a grandpa, I took Jack to San Diego with me for a few days."

"You didn't! What did Mark make of it?" Jake exclaimed.

"He was fine, actually. He and Steph were thrilled, and Matt and Riss though he wonderful. They'll all be coming to the wedding.

"Great. I'm glad to hear it," Jake replied.

"And it was good practice at being under the same roof together, for a period of time, in just a normal family setting...," Sam trailed off.

"Speaking of which, where are you going to be living after the wedding?" Jake asked her.

"Well, actually, we'll be living here, but it's just happening as we have the free time to mix households, so we've done most of the packing-up, it's just actually moving his gear over here, and setting everything up, together," Sam tried to articulate.

"Oh, I see. How do you think it will go?" he asked.

Sam made a face. "I really don't know... I think we might have to do some re-decorating... I don't know whether everything will be to his taste. We've already agreed to a mix of furniture."

They soon finished their meal, and Jack returned, carrying some boxes. He asked Sam cheekily, "You talking about me?"

"No, we were discussing international politics. Of course we were talking about you, Jack," Sam's eyes twinkled in amusement.

Jack leaned over her chair and kissed her on the cheek. "You've been learning from the best. I'm so proud."

They all laughed.

"So what did you say? Was it all good?" Jack asked, sounding like a little kid.

"Don't worry, Selmak defended you," Jake joked. "Though I don't know why."

"Yeah, well, if the snake says so," Jack remarked.

Sam gave Jack a mock-punch. "Jack, you'd better be nice, soon you'll have an alien for a father-in-law," she laughed.

"Well there's a good topic for Jerry Springer... My father-in-law is an alien bent on galactic domination," Jack commented.

"On that note, I think I'll go and unpack before Selmak dismembers you," Jake grinned.

After Jake had left to sort himself out in Sam's spare bedroom, where he would be staying for the night, Jack asked, "Would it be such a good idea if I did stay here tonight, after all? It's not quite the same if Dad's around the place."

"Why should it matter. If we're engaged, and moving in together, then obviously it's no secret. Besides, I want you to stay," Sam replied, getting up from her chair, and wrapping her arms around Jack's neck.

"Well, that's an offer I can't refuse...," Jack trailed off, kissing her.

Sam smiled. "Just lay off the snake comments."

Jack put on a mock-pout. "Where's the fun in that?"

Sam laughed.

The two of the stood there contentedly, in each other arms.

"Sam," said Jack.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"I love you," Jack simply stated.

Sam beamed. "And I love you... And just like I said before, I love being able to say it. And hearing it."

The two were interrupted when Jake re-joined them. "What are you two doing?" he teased.

"Well, there goes the mood" Jack joked.

"Well, try to keep it to while I'm not around, would you?" Jake chuckled.

Jack and Sam joined in on his laughter.

"Seriously though, I'm glad you've found someone to spend someone to spend your life with. That's something very special," Jake replied. "Anyway, I was going to make an early night of it, so I'll leave you two to it...," he winked, and then walked off.

After a momentary shock, Sam said, "Well, there you go Jack, I think you have your official approval."

"Mmm hmm," then he broke off to kiss her. "Well, we'd better make the most of it then, hadn't we?"

"Oh yes!" Sam agreed. 


	8. Mother Dearest

Mother Dearest

Set after the Changeling (Season 6), eighth in the 'By My Side' series

Jack has met Sam's brother, so now it is time for Sam to meet Jack's mother.

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the encouraging reviews! So here is the 'more' you've been asking for.:) I hope you all like it!

P.S. He he, I agree with you froggy0319, which is why I wrote Jake supporting Sam and Jack. When I wrote the draft for the last story a few months back, I had him a bit more wary about them - until I watched 'Threads':)

-----

After a quick breakfast, Sam, Jack, and Jake headed to Cheyenne Mountain, where Jake would have to depart, and Jack and Sam were due for a briefing. The trio bid their farewells, and Jake promised to try and visit soon.

The briefing was one of many about the upcoming mission, which was to be the "shakedown cruise" of the Prometheus. Practically everybody who was going to be on the trip was there, barring a few technicians who were doing some preparation at Nellis, and Teal'c, who was in the infirmary, although it was not yet certain if Dr. Fraiser was going to clear him for it.

For Jack, it was a long and boring briefing, although as an 'expert' he was required to explain a few things to the other officers, as was Sam. After a long and tedious day, they were more than ready to go home later that afternoon.

He and Sam still had just a few phone calls to make for the wedding, which they were glad didn't take too long. Even though the wedding invitations had been sent out a week ago, replies were trickling in already. Jack knew that he'd be hearing from his mother as soon as she arrived back from her trip in Europe. Sure enough, she had chosen that afternoon to ring, very excited to hear of her son's upcoming marriage. Sam and her had met briefly on a couple occasions before. The first time was while they were both recuperating after being trapped in Antarctica. The second time had been after their experience on Netu. She had been impressed by Sam, as she was something of an independent woman herself (despite doting on her only son).

"Well Jack," Mary O'Neill spoke, "I had better come and visit you both, I haven't seen you in ages, sweetheart. Besides, we won't get much of a visit together for the wedding, will we?"

"That would be great, Mom," Jack agreed. "I'll check with Sam, but I think she'll agree."

"I'm so pleased, my boy is getting married again!" Mary exclaimed.

"Mom!" Jack complained, embarrassed, but not really minding.

After conferring with Sam, Jack and his mother decided on the upcoming weekend, just before they were to take part in the Prometheus trip. Mary's flight would arrive in Denver Friday evening, so they would eat out at a restaurant in Denver, before driving back to Colorado Springs.

-----

Mary O'Neill was glad to get off of the plane, she wasn't as young as she used to be, and she felt every one of her seventy-three years. However, seeing as she had recently flown back from France, she didn't see that she ought to complain about the short plane ride from Minnesota.

It was all worth it, when she spotted Jack, and his fiancée Sam, waiting for her. "Jack! Samantha! It's so wonderful to see you both," she exclaimed as she all but ran up to them, and embraced them both.

"Hey Mom, how was the flight?" Jack greeted her.

"Oh well, you know how much I love being cooped up for hours in a plane," Mary responded.

Sam had to smile at that - it definitely sounded like something Jack would say! She looked at the older woman in front of her, clad from head-to-toe in bright red. "Hello Mary, I'm glad you could visit."

"Well, I'm so glad I could visit. I was thinking about spending another month in Europe, but I'm glad I came back. I would not want to have missed this!" Mary responded. "Now, are we going to have some dinner, I'm starving!"

And with that, they left for the restaurant.

-----

The restaurant they were eating at, was one SG-1 had been to on a handful of occasions, when they had needed to make trips for various reasons. It was an old-fashioned place, with a cosy feel to it. They thoroughly enjoyed their meals of steak, potatoes and salad, while making comfortable conversation. They later made their way back to Colorado Springs.

-----

The next day, Sam and Mary decided to go shopping together. Jack decided he would go to the SGC and check on Teal'c, rather than joining the women in shopping.

"Now, I want to hear the details of everything," Mary chattered to Sam once they had reached the shopping mall. "Getting details out of Jack is like drawing water from a stone."

Sam laughed. "Well, what would you like to know?"

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised about the engagement, my dear, it certainly took Jack long enough. But what brought it about now?"

"I guess enough was enough, and Jack took it into his hands, to see what he could do. Of course, prior to that, we were unofficially engaged, anyway."

The pair thoroughly enjoyed themselves, and while Sam just wanted to buy some casual clothes for the honeymoon, while Mary bought several brightly coloured outfits. She was always wearing something eye-catching, Sam had observed, smiling (in fact that day, Mary had decided emerald green was a good colour).

As they sat down for a break, and drank coffee, their conversation turned back to Sam and Jack's engagement.

"I am so very glad Jack met you. It wasn't easy for him with Charlie's death, and his split from Sara. Jack had found new purpose, doing whatever it is you do, but he has still been alone. Now he has you."

Sam was touched, and glad to be welcomed into the family this way. There weren't many O'Neills, so Mary and Jack were close, since she alone had raised him. She had even moved back Minnesota to be with her family when her husband died, leaving Chicago (and her late husband's family) behind.

"And I feel lucky to have Jack, and to be a part of your family. We're both incredibly close to the people we work with, but I still had no-one to share my life with," Sam smiled serenely.

Mary smiled in reply, she was going to enjoy having another female in the family!

-----

That night, it was Jack's turn for a heart-to-heart with his mother. Sam had gone out, as Hammond had called her to the SGC, to run some last-minute simulations for the Prometheus.

"Samantha's a lovely girl, I'm glad that you came to your senses, and asked her to marry you," Mary stated in her typical straight-forward manner.

Jack grinned. "Yeah, yeah. It took a lot to knock it into my head."

"Oh well, at least you have, there's nothing worse than having regret over things we should have done, but didn't. Life's too short. If you want some something, you have to reach out and grab it," Mary surmised.

"You sound like a damn greeting card, but yeah, you're right," agreed Jack.

"Mother knows best my dear!" Mary joked. They both laughed. "So have you told Sara?"

Jack grimaced. "Not yet. We talk occasionally, but even less since she married Michael a few years back. She's busy with her step-daughter and her little adopted kids. I'd probably better have a chat with her sometime."

Mary nodded approvingly. "You may have Sam now, but she's still a part of your personal history. I haven't talked to her in awhile, myself."

Jack, not really wanting to dwell on Sara, changed the subject, "Another beer?"

Mary understood what that meant, and started a new topic of her own, "Thanks," she accepted the beer, and poured it into her glass. "By the way, that's a beautiful engagement ring Sam has. How did you choose it?"

Jack shrugged. "I saw it, and it I thought she might like it. I figured she could always exchange it for another if she didn't like it," Jack joked.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Jonathan, there's no shame in showing your tender side. I know it's there, otherwise, you wouldn't have a beautiful fiancée, who loves you as much as you love her."

-----

The weekend rushed by, and soon it was Sunday afternoon, and time to drive Mary back to the airport in Denver.

Both Sam and Jack had enjoyed Mary's visit, and would be sorry to see her leave.

"Now, I'll be back soon enough. You do have your wedding coming up now, don't you?" Mary said, as sad as they were, that she was leaving.

Jack hugged her. "We'll see you then, Mom."

Sam hugged her as well. "We really loved having you here. I look forward to seeing lots more of you!"

Mary chuckled. "Wild horses couldn't drag me away. I look forward to seeing you, and any grandchildren you might give me!" And with a twinkle in her eye, she left to board the plane.

-----

That night, Sam and Jack lay in bed together, talking about Mary's visit. Sam lay comfortable in Jack's arms, and Jack held her tight.

"You really do have a great mother, you know," Sam remarked "she's definitely a character! I can why you are the way you are," she teased.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jack asked her, cuddling up to Sam, even further.

She laughed. "Oh, it's definitely a good thing. The world would be a boring place without people like you!"

"Hey!" Jack called out, in mock hurt.

Sam silenced him with a kiss. When they pulled apart, Jack grumbled, "You don't play fair."

"All's fair in love and war, honey!" Sam smirked at him.

"Well, if that's the case...," Jack grinned wickedly, starting to tickle Sam.

Sam yelped in protest. "Hey! Ow! Stop that!"

"Payback!" was all Jack managed to get out, before they joined in another, deeper kiss, silencing any other complaints. 


	9. Memories

Memories

Set after Full Circle (Season 6), ninth in the 'By My Side' series

Sam is feeling down, so Jack cheers her up.

Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews everyone.:) I hope you like this next part, even though it's short.

-----

After the events on Abydos, SG-1 didn't really know what to do with themselves. While it was good to see Skaara, and the other Abydonians were alive in some form, the uncertainty over what had happened to Daniel, hung over them. To distract themselves, they went to see a movie. Sam really hadn't concentrated on the film, and if asked, probably would not have even been able to say what movie they had seen. To cheer Sam up, Jack had set up his telescope in Sam's, no, their backyard. They now sat there on a rug on the grass, beers in hand, talking.

"So, what would have to be your favourite memory of Daniel?" Jack asked Sam.

Sam smiled, remembering "I'll never forget the first time I met, on Abydos..."

"... When Sha're laid that kiss on him," chuckled Jack. "Yeah, I remember talking about that at his wake, when that guy Nemo had been screwing around with our heads."

"It was Nem," laughed Sam. "Okay, what was the most infuriating thing about Daniel?"

They both looked at each other, and spoke in unison, "He never followed orders!" they laughed together.

Sam snuggled up to Jack, and they lay there peacefully for a few moments. Sam broke the silence by asking, "What's the best idea Daniel ever came up with?"

Jack looked almost shy. "Well, remember that time loop that guy Malachi started?"

"Well, I don't actually remember," teased Sam. "But go on."

"You might remember him saying, once the loop had ended, about being tempted to do something crazy," Jack started to explain.

"Yes, I remember you gave me a funny look for days, actually even during what would have been your last loop. Just what did you do, anyway?" Sam looked intently at Jack.

"During one loop, I was frustrated by it all, and then Danny-boy mentioned about doing things without consequences... T and I ran-off straight away," Jack explained further.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Ok, get on with it. I'm very interested to hear."

Jack smiled. "In the loop before it all ended, I dressed in civvies, walked into the control room, called Hammond 'George', and handed in my resignation."

"What for?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly what you said then. My reply, right there, in front of Hammond, was this," and with that, Jack pulled Sam to her feet, putting his arms around her, kissed her, and dipped her, just as he had done during that loop.

Sam giggled, sitting back down again. "You didn't? What happened then?"

"Then that loop ended, and T and myself went to go stop the whole damn looping," Jack grinned, looking pleased with himself. "Oh, and in case you were wondering, you really got into it, yourself!"

Sam blushed. "So, I guess I can see why you think that's the best idea Daniel ever had. I think mine would definitely have to be when he realised that there might just be a second gate on earth. Even though it made me feel pretty stupid, later," she admitted.

"You weren't at your best," shrugged Jack. "Besides, he had to earn his keep somehow."

"Jack!" exclaimed Sam, laughing. "That's terrible!" Her face turned serious again, and she sighed. "I just hope wherever is he, he's ok."

"Hey, it's Daniel we're talking about - he's like a cat with nine lives," Jack lightened the mood.

"Yeah," Sam managed a smile, much to Jack's relief. He was only too happy to cheer Sam up.

Sam appreciated the effort Jack was making, somehow, he could always make her smile. "Jack, I love you."

Jack leaned over and kissed her. They drew closer together and embraced, while lying down again. Sam lay her head on Jack's shoulder.

When their kiss broke off, Jack reciprocated "I love you too Sam."

Sam started to shiver, and with that they got up, and walked into the house.

-----

Don't miss next time, it's the event that everybody has been waiting for - Sam and Jack's wedding! 


	10. By My Side

By My Side

Set after Full Circle (Season 6), tenth in the 'By My Side' Series

It's the day everyone has been waiting for!

Author's Note: Once again, thanks for the reviews... remember, the more reviews, the happier I am:) I hope everyone will enjoy the happiest day of Sam and Jack's lives!

CharmedAli: Yes, I thought that might be pleasing news for all of my readers.:) Keeps the interest going! I hope it meets your expectations.:)

feb04: Glad you liked it. Sorry, but no he doesn't appear in this chapter since they have not been to Vis Uban yet (but he is not forgotten, and we will deal with him soon, I promise!) I hope you like this chapter anyway:)

froggy0319: Don't we all play that scene over and over again!;) I agree that it was one of Daniel's best ideas... or else I wouldn't have mentioned it! Yeah, Teal'c cracks me up when he shoves the door shut on the poor guy... I love the self-satisfied smile on his face, too! Well, I posted fairly soon with this chapter (the draft just needed some fixing), so I hope you approve:)

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Feel free to make any other comments about what you especially like, so I know what especially to include in future stories.:)

This story is dedicated to you four - my consistent reviewers! Thanks so much for your encouragement.

-----

'After everything that had happened recently, our big day has finally come!' thought Sam, waking up to the rays of sunlight flickering through the blinds. She felt excited and terrified at the same time. Things hadn't been easy over the last few weeks, with Abydos, and Daniel's fate unknown, but they had made it here to this day. With that, Sam stepped out of Cassie's bed, having spent the night at the Fraisers', since it would be easier to organise things that way because of it being a morning wedding.

Sam walked into the kitchen to get herself a coffee. She found Janet there, making breakfast.

"Hey there, happy bride! I know you probably feel too nervous to eat much this morning, so I've just put together some muesli, fruit and yoghurt," Janet smiled, as her sleepy friend emerged.

"Wow, it looks delicious. But you're right - my stomach isn't the first thing on my mind today. Still, if I don't eat, I'll know you'll pull the 'doctor's orders' routine," Sam wryly noted.

"Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. We want you looking your best, now don't we?" Janet smiled.

Cassie, clad in her fluffy frog bathrobe, with her hair in disarray, after a night on the spare mattress, then walked into the room. "Mmm, yum!" she grinned, and grabbed one of the bowls Janet had put together.

"We can't take too long with breakfast, as Yvonne will be here soon, to do our make-up, do dig in," Janet told them. And with that, the three ate their breakfast, and showered.

Forty-five minutes later, Yvonne Brown, a make-up artist, who had been recommended by one of the nurses in the infirmary (since they happened to be cousins), rang at the doorbell. Soon, Sam, Janet and Cassie were being made-up, and having their nails and hair done. When Yvonne had finished her handiwork, she stood back, and scrutinised the three. "Gorgeous! You make a beautiful bride and bridesmaids."

Sam's hair had parted at the side and been curled under slightly, giving it a soft look, while Janet and Cassie's hair had been pulled off their faces, and fastened into knots at the back of their heads.

The doorbell rang again. This time it was Stephanie and Larissa Carter, who had come to help out. They had arrived the day before, and had spent the night at a motel.

"Oh, wow," Stephanie gushed, as the pair walked in through the door. "You look lovely!"

Sam introduced everybody, and then Yvonne left, since her work was done. Then it was time for the three to put on their dresses. Janet and Cassie helped each other put on their maroon, strappy dresses, while Stephanie helped Sam step into her strapless, beaded, cream gown, and checked to see if her veil was on straight. Larissa watched, interested.

"I'm so happy for you!" beamed Stephanie. "I'm sure you two will be very happy together."

"I hope so, I just love him so much. I had never dared hope that this would ever happen," Sam replied, indicating her dress.

Carefully, they hugged, glad to be sharing the moment together before the ceremony.

"Riss and I had better get going to the church. Mark and Matt will be waiting there for us," Stephanie told Sam. "But we'll see you at the reception, okay?"

The three hugged their farewells, leaving Sam to out on her jewellery, to check on Janet and Cassie, and to wait for their limousine ride to the church.

-----

Jack had woken up with butterflies in his stomach. It may not have been his first wedding, but he was as nervous as hell. He couldn't believe he was about to marry the woman of his dreams - the woman who had been off-limits for so long. He was woken from his reverie, when he heard the sound of loud clanging coming from the kitchen. He groaned, sure, both his mom and Teal'c weren't a problem, but why had he let Jonas stay over last night? Sure, he had taken to him a lot more recently, and had even agreed to let him be a groomsman, as Daniel wasn't to be there. But sometimes...

He walked down the stairs of the house that was now Sam's and his (his former home had been sold at a good price last week) to check what the hell was going on. He would have thought his mother would have been in the kitchen (she loved to cook), but sure enough, as he had expected from the sounds going on, he found Teal'c and Jonas there. Jonas was apparently trying to cook a traditional Kelownan breakfast for Jack for his big day. It was times like this, that Jack wished he would just continue his appreciation for 'traditional American food'.

"Jonas Quinn, I did advise you that this was not wise," Teal'c told Jonas, as Jack entered the kitchen and glared at the mess.

At that moment, Mary O'Neill entered the kitchen, carrying some groceries. It looked as though she had been up some time. "My goodness, what has been going on here?" she clucked, like a mother hen. "I think you boys had better leave breakfast to me. Go and get yourselves cleaned up," she said, ushering the three men out of the kitchen.

The three 'boys' did just that. Soon the aroma of pancakes wafted from the kitchen, and Jack's mouth started to water. Jonas looked eagerly at the kitchen, and even Teal'c seemed to like what he was smelling. Soon enough, they were tucking into high piles of pancakes, covered in syrup, fresh fruit, and ice-cream. Even Jack, as nervous as he was, managed to get through his. While they were eating, Jacob arrived in his uniform, having just come through the Stargate. He too, enjoyed Mary O'Neill's cooking. And he had been interested in meeting the poor woman who had spawned Jack O'Neill.

After they had eaten their fill, Jack dressed in his uniform, and Jonas and Teal'c dressed in their blue suits (and Teal'c wearing a hat, in blue to match his suit). All three looked very dashing.

Mary and Jacob appraised the three. Mary looked very proud, and Jacob made an off-hand remark that if he ever hurt Sam, his life would not be worth living, but as he was grinning, no-one took him too seriously.

Soon, it was time for everyone to depart for the church.

-----

The church that the ceremony was to be held at, was a lovely, older building. It was the church that Sam attended on occasion, and the minister, Reverend Philip Holbrook was to conduct the service. He was pleased to be doing this, though Samantha Carter did not frequently attend, he and his wife, Anne were quite fond of the young woman.

The church was filling, with family and friends alike, though it was not to be a large affair. Reverend Holbrook saw who he knew must be Samantha and her fiancé's family filling up the front pews. 'That little girl there, certainly does resemble Samantha', he thought.

It wasn't long before the ceremony began. Janet and Cassie made their way towards the altar, escorted by Jonas and Teal'c, carrying bouquets of white and deep-red roses. They looked beautiful, though Jack, standing at the altar barely noticed them. His stomach was fluttering, and he could hardly believe what was happening.

Soon he heard the first bars of Pachelbel's Canon in D Major (a piece Sam had insisted they use and had hired violinists for). Sam, a vision in cream, appeared, carrying a bouquet of white roses. Jacob proudly escorted her up the aisle, and nobody could help but notice how beautiful she looked. Jack's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets - he hadn't seen her that dressed up, since their visit to the Shavadai more than five years before!

Sam walked up the aisle, with her father. By hell, she was shaking, but seeing Jack there, she was filled with love, she had cared for that man deeply for years, and now they were finally here, getting married. How handsome he looked! The walk to the altar was over in what seemed like a matter of moments, and she soon found her hand joined with Jack's. They looked at each other, both so pleased with what they were seeing, so glad that they were going to live their lives, side by side. Both of them were more than a little misty-eyed.

Reverend Holbrook commenced the ceremony, "We are gathered here, in the sight of God to witness the marriage of this man, Jack O'Neill and this woman Samantha Carter."

The whole of the bridal party could not help but smile at these words. It had taken the pair long enough!

All too soon though, Sam and Jack found themselves saying their vows to each other. Jack grasped Sam's hand, looked her in they eyes, and said:

"I Jack O'Neill, in the presence of God, take you, Samantha Carter, to be my wife; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both live. This is my solemn vow and promise" Jack pledged, feeling very choked up with emotion.

Sam', eyes were watering, she was melting in Jack's eyes. She too made her pledge:

I Samantha Cater, in the presence of God, take you, Jack O'Neill, to be my husband; to have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both live. This is my solemn vow and promise" They continued gazing into each other's eyes, faces grinning so hard, they looked as they both might break.

It was then time for them to exchange rings. Teal'c produced them, and Reverend Holbrook blessed them. Jack slid one of the rings onto Sam's finger, while saying "With this ring I wed you, with my body I worship you; with all that I am and all that I have I honour you; in the name of God. Amen.

Sam took Jack's ring, and uttered likewise, "With this ring I wed you, with my body I worship you; with all that I am and all that I have I honour you; in the name of God. Amen. They squeezed each other's hands with these words.

Soon after, Reverend Holbrook uttered the final prayers, and ended the ceremony with the words, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" he grinned, eyes twinkling.

Jack threw back Sam's veil, and they kissed each other thoroughly, arms wrapped tightly around each other. How sweet those words were for them! "I am proud to present to you, Jack and Samantha O'Neill" ended Reverend Holbrook.

With the ceremony over, the newly married couple exited the church, where they were showered with rice. The atmosphere was happy and filled with excitement. They were swarmed by the aforementioned family, friends, and colleagues. However, as it was time for the photographs, they had to leave the small crowd, and the small crowd departed for the restaurant, where the reception was to be held.

For the photographs, Sam, Jack, and the rest of the bridal party went to a park that was only across from the church. Sam had posed for some earlier upon her arrival at the church, including stepping out of the limousine. Fortunately, she was a much more patient person than Jack, and she had to admit that she enjoyed the fuss. Fortunately, the session went well, and they had posed for some terrific shots. The photographer was pleased with the group, as they had been fairly easy to work with (with the exception of the bridegroom). With the photos out of the way, they departed for the reception, which was being held in a function room of a local restaurant.

They made their way there, to a beautifully-decorated room full of excited guests, while the photographer chose that moment to take some more shots. Soon enough, the happy couple and the rest of the bridal party were seated, and the meal began. Settling the menu had probably one of the harder things to decide on for the wedding, but they weren't disappointed. For starters, there was the choice of turkey and avocado salad, or pumpkin soup. For mains, there was the choice of roast lamb, chicken parmigiana, or spicy grilled vegetable. For dessert, there was the choice of crème caramel, or chocolate mousse.

Jack and Sam enjoyed the chance to speak to everybody, especially their families. Jacob, Mark, Stephanie and the children were pleased that Jack was to be a part of the family. Mary, likewise was pleased to have a new daughter-in-law. And as for their friends and colleagues, they all winked and nudged at each other, thinking that it had taken the couple long enough. Sam couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard mention something about someone being the winner of a bet. She shrugged it off, she had better things to think about.

After the speeches, and the cutting of the cake, it was time for Sam and Jack to dance. Jack stood up, held out his hand, and Sam stood, and the pair walked over to the small dance floor. Jack wasn't much of a dancer, but he had found himself unable to refuse Sam's request, though he had muttered comments about getting soft in his old age. But none of that mattered now, as the pair wrapped their arms around each other, and started dancing, as the words of Bryan Adam's '(Everything I do) I do it for You' played out of the loudspeakers. Tears welled in Sam's eyes as she looked up at her new husband. She loved him so much, she could not fathom a life without him. How she had gone all these years of restraint she could not understand. After all they had pulled through together, the words to the song were meaningingful.

They continued dancing together, arms wrapped around each other, as the music changed, and Lonestar's 'Amazed' then began. Though Jack's taste in music leaned more toward classical, he pondered on the truth of the words of the song. There was no other woman in this galaxy for him. He turned his face toward Sam, and gently kissed her.

-----

Sadly, it was over all to soon, and it was time to leave. They departed back to their home, to change outfits, as Jack had made arrangements for their honeymoon to fly to Minnesota, and stay there for two weeks. He had told Sam that spring was one of the best times of the year at his cabin.

Sam was starting to wonder if they'd make it to the flight, the way the present mood was going. "Jack," she managed to get out between kisses, "don't we have a flight to catch? We're late already."

Jack grinned. "I found us a quicker way to the airport!" With that, they broke apart long enough to finish changing, and Jack led her to an empty field near their home. In that moment, a helicopter arrived, and landed.

Sam's eyes widened. "How on earth did you manage that?"

"A friend owed me a favour. I know it's not as though neither have us been on a chopper before, but I thought it might be fun." Jack replied, pleased with the happy expression on Sam's face.

Sam's face grinned in delight. "Definitely. Hey can I have a turn controlling the craft?"

Jack groaned laughingly. He might have known. "I don't know, you'll have to ask," he grinned affectionately.

The ride was over shortly (after both Sam and Jack had each taken a turn guiding the chopper), and they arrived at the Denver airport, with time to spare. While they were sitting, waiting, Jack smirked. "I told you I'd get you to Minnesota. I never turn down a challenge!"

Sam smiled sweetly. "If I didn't agree now, I knew it would be all I heard about all our married life."

Jack laughed. "Well, all it took me to get you there, was a ring on your finger!"

At that moment, their flight was announced, and they started to make their way towards the departure gates.

-----

That evening after their flight had ended, they made their way out of the plane, in Minneapolis. Jack arranged a rental car, and he drove them to his cabin.

Though it was completely dark, by the time that they arrived, Sam could make out enough of the surroundings to see that it was a pretty location.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked her, as he led her into the cabin, both carrying their bags.

"It looks a great place to spend time together... alone," Sam winked, walking ahead of him.

"Mmm," Jack caught up, and nuzzled up to her. "I like your thinking."

And with that, Jack led her to the bedroom.

-----

As they lay there early the next morning, side by side, Jack watched his beautiful new bride peacefully sleeping. A small smile formed on his lips. What had he done to deserve such happiness? After all he had been through in his life, and what he and Sam had been through together, he was not going to waste a single moment. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her, 'by my side', he thought.

-----

Coming soon to - Story 11: It's a Secret (Yes, that's the real title! LOL)

Please review! See, press that button right down there (yes, that's the one!), and tell me what you think:) Reviews are the best encouragement in the world. 


	11. It's a Secret

It's a Secret

Set after Full Circle (Season 6), eleventh in the 'By My Side' Series

Just what exactly is Jack hiding?

Author's Note: Thanks for the overwhelming response to Part 10 - it really made my day! I hope you'll enjoy this part just as much! (Ok, I doubt it will receive the same response after the popular wedding story, but I can dream!)

Natters: Glad you thought so.:)

froggy0319: Wow! That's just terrific that this story had such an effect.:) I really wanted it to be as meaningful as possible, and I guess I must have achieved that aim.:) Yep, I just had to use that Bryan Adams song - to me, that is all about what love is, and I think it just applies so strongly to this pair, when you look at what they have been through. And, LOL, I'm glad you liked Cassie's robe:) I did partly have you in mind with that, as well as one of my friends who also just loves frogs.:) I hope you like this next part!

debcole: Thanks for your comments, I'm glad you enjoyed it! As for looking her best... maybe they just have a really comfortable couch.;) I actually didn't think of that before you suggested it, so I guess that will have to be my explanation LOL! I suppose it is kinda funny when you think about it.:)

kuch: You judge for yourself whether or not this is a happy story!;) I hope you'll like it!

zats: Thank you, your comments meant a lot to me. I've worked hard at making the characters believable, and the dialogue realistic, so I was over the moon when I read them:) P.S. I like your name... zats are the coolest weapon, and I wish I had one:)

feb04: I'm blushing:) I am so happy you liked the latest instalment! Sigh, if only our dreams came true in the show. He he, I thought that was a clever line, so I'm glad you agreed!

CharmedAli: So happy that you enjoyed Story 10! Yep, how could I leave everyone hanging when there was a wedding in the works! Yes, here is Part 11 for you - just like you cough-demanded-cough, um, asked.;)

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks:)

Vickysg: Great, I'm glad you really loved it! Yes, sniff, Daniel couldn't be in it, but I wanted it to be one of those things in life, where things don't always go exactly how we'd like. But also, they honestly didn't know what had happened to Daniel, so they didn't know that all they had to do was wait.:) As for the walking up the aisle bit - you're absolutely right, and I fixed the mistake immediately! Thanks for bringing it to my attention.:) I don't even know how that mistake made it's way in, let alone, how I missed it!

-----

After enjoying their honeymoon immensely, and the peace from daily life it offered, all too soon Sam and Jack found themselves once again reporting for duty. It wasn't long, however, before Sam found Jack acting rather... oddly. At first she had shrugged it off, figuring he was adjusting, or that he would soon share whatever it was that was on his mind.

However, Jack's behaviour had continued, and Sam's curiosity was piqued, especially, on Tuesday evening. She had come home late, after dismantling and examining a piece of technology, SG-8 had found on an abandoned planet, PJC-110. Walking in the door, Sam had heard Jack muttering into the phone, in a very secretive fashion. When Jack turned around and saw he there, he immediately starting speaking much louder, gabbling on about the weather. 'Hmm', Sam thought, 'since when does Jack make small talk? Especially about the weather.'

When Jack had hung up, she questioned him, trying to sound casual, "Who was that, honey?"

Jack covered nicely, "Oh just an old friend. He might visit Colorado sometime, and wanted to know warm the weather was, and what kind of summer we'll be expecting."

"And he couldn't have watched the weather channel?" Sam asked, dubiously.

"Ah well, you know me, always helping the other guy," Jack replied making light of the situation. He then changed the subject completely, "Hey, did you hear what happened to Colonel Reynolds on P3Q-438?"

-----

Sam's suspicions seemed to be well-founded, when SG-1 had returned from their latest mission to P8K-197. It had been a planet where the MALP had recorded images of what appeared to be ruins relating to the Ancients. It had, however, been a brief mission when Jonas had found few relevant writings. On gating back to earth, and having been checked by Dr. Fraiser and attending their de-briefing, SG-1 were to have 24 hours of downtime. Sam had expected that her new husband would have been eager to go home. This however, was not the case.

"I have a ton of paperwork piling up, if I don't do it, Hammond'll kick my sorry ass to Anubis's homeworld," Jack justified himself.

Sam doubted that, from what she knew, he was mostly up to date since Hammond had got on his back about it, when they had returned from their honeymoon and Jack had actually capitulated. She knew that this being the case, Hammond probably wouldn't want to bother Jack again until next month. But thinking back to where her questions hadn't got her a few days before, she shut her mouth. As frustrating as it was, she trusted her husband, and she supposed she would find out eventually.

-----

Sam found the situation even more trying, one evening later that week, when they had agreed to meet one night at a small restaurant in town at 0630. Jack had been 45 minutes late. Though Sam was a patient woman, her patience had worn extremely thin by the time Jack appeared, without even sending a message to let her know. She had been preparing to leave, by the time Jack walked in through the doors.

Not wanting to fly off the handle in a public place, she asked him, slightly concerned, "Was there an emergency at the base?"

Jack had the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry sweetheart, I got caught up."

"By...?" Sam probed.

But Jack refused to elaborate any further, and instead explained that he had 'lost track of the time'. Which in itself, Sam knew was bull. Though he might run slightly late at times, he kept track of the time very well.

Upon leaving, Sam was very cool towards to new husband for the rest of the evening.

-----

It was the last straw, that Saturday afternoon. Sam had been planning to spend the day with Jack, outside gardening in the sunshine. She had been pleased when Janet had rung, inviting her to go out shopping and to see a movie. She had expected Jack to be slightly disappointed, but see her off with a 'have fun'. However, Jack was all too eager too see her off. 'To be honest', she thought, 'he's acting like an excited kid, who can't wait for something'. With his behaviour of late, she was determined to get to the bottom of it, whether Jack liked it or not, when she got home. Until then, she had a friend about to pick her up. The confrontation could wait.

She left, giving Jack a kiss and a suspicious look. "I'll see you later, honey. I want a talk with you."

Jack merely grinned, and waved her off.

'That man!' She thought, as she stepped into Janet's car.

After a pleasant afternoon of shopping, followed by a pathetic, but laughable movie, Janet pulled into Sam's driveway. It was now evening, and it looked like Jack must have found something better to do, because his truck was no-where to be seen.

She and Janet, walked up to the front door, where Sam unlocked the house and stepped inside. She turned on the light, and...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" cried out the bunch of formerly hidden people.

Sam dropped her bags, and her jaw dropped. Jack immediately appeared at her side, looking very much like a naughty boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Jack!" Sam burst out, giggling. "My birthday isn't until next week! And what about that quiet dinner we had planned for next weekend?"

"A cover, so you wouldn't get suspicious," Jack told her, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Forgive me for everything this week?"

Sam, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him soundly, showing him that she wasn't mad in the slightest.

There were some laughs and groans from all present, as well as one or two comments of "get a room". The couple broke apart, grinning.

"And Janet," Sam affectionately addressed her friend. "You must have been in on this!"

Janet laughed, and gave her friend a quick hug. "Guilty as charged. Jack wanted an impromptu get-together, so you wouldn't get suspicious. Though I don't think he covered his tracks very well!"

All of the party-guests gathered around Sam, and gave their birthday wishes. Sam was pleased to see that Jacob had made it. "Hey Dad," Sam exclaimed giving her father a hug. "Don't tell me that you were in on this too?"

Jacob grinned. "How could I resist? It helps that my new son-in-law has so much pull at the SGC."

And so, everyone enjoyed the party. The stereo was turned on, and drinks poured (for the adults, despite Cassie's help in setting up while Sam and Janet were shopping, she was disappointed to discover that she was only permitted to drink soda), and gifts given and unwrapped. Jack had especially arranged for a birthday cake, and for thirty-five candles (Sam playfully slapped his arm for that).

Much later that night, after everyone had left, Jack and Sam were left alone at last, curled up together in their bed.

"I don't know how I missed you planning a surprise party, I mean I knew you were up to something," Sam remarked.

Jack smiled, his brown eyes twinkling. "I was a little worried you'd work it out... after all, I didn't hide it very well. I can play innocent when it comes to protecting the secrecy of the gate. But this..."

"I don't mind, it still worked. I think it's sweet," and with that Sam leaned over and kissed him.

-----

Stay tuned for Story 12: A New Beginning!

A big surprise is in store for SG-1! (No, it's not what you're thinking. Well, maybe it is...) 


	12. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Set after New Order Parts 1 & 2 (Season 7), twelfth in the 'By My Side' Series

Daniel needs help settling back in his old life

Author's Note: This is the surprise I hinted at last time, I hope no-one is too disappointed! Personally, I think having Daniel around is always a good thing:)

Jess O'Neill-SGC: Hey, thanks:) I'm glad your enjoying it! He he, so you like surprises... Good thing you do - if you recall, Jack doesn't ("Jolinar's Memories"). Well, as you can see, the surprise isn't major... just one very good-looking archaeologist. I hope that's ok!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks very much.:)

blackrose: I'm glad that you're enjoying the series! I hope this next part is soon enough, and that you'll enjoy it!

feb04: Yes, one thing I've always maintained, is that they must have a large amount of trust and respect for each other. I've read stories where fights have blown up over the silliest little things, and I've felt that that was out of character. I'm glad you liked the chapter:)

CharmedAli: Glad you liked the last part! As for what is next, sorry that it's not what you thought - but read my comment to froggy0319 (below) for the only hint I'll give about that:)

Vickysg: Hmm, good, I'm glad I succeeded at being mysterious! I was hoping nobody would work it out until the end:) My thinking was that Sam was confused, and unsure, but that she trusted Jack enough to not believe the worst. As for the 'Daniel' slip-up, thanks for your psychoanalysis, Sigmund:) So, you believe it was my unconscious desires filtering into my writing! LOL:) Ah, you could be right! I'm very happy to have one Dr Jackson back in this part!

froggy0319: Sigh, you're not the only person to think that! Let me put it this way... I'm writing this series, to follow through with the events of the show. I am currently writing for season 7. You work out the rest!;) And that's the only hint in that direction I'll give. Sorry to disappoint you though, I kind of thought this would happen, which is why I left the comment about it not being what you thought it would be. But suspense is good (for me, anyway!) since it keeps interest alive!

-----

After the events on Vis Uban, and finding Daniel alive and well there, as well as the Air strike in the F-302, followed by the events on Kelowna, Jack, Sam and Teal'c each found themselves having to adjust to the idea of the return of Daniel, albeit an amnesiac Daniel.

Naturally, all four members of SG-1 (including Jonas) had been very surprised at his appearance after not knowing what had become of him, three months earlier.

So now, after having farewelled Jonas, the four original member were trying to fall back into what they had had over a year before, where they had left off.

Though in many ways, Daniel was glad in the knowledge that he was back doing what he had done before his ascension, it wasn't easy just fitting back into the life he had left behind more than a year earlier. Things had changed in that time, and the others had memories of him from both before and during his ascension which he could not share in.

He had missed so much as well... seeing the emerging romance of his friends, and their subsequent marriage was one - a big one. Then of course, there was all of his teams missions and discoveries.

Sam and Jack had decided to help him regain his lost life, by offering to settle him back in with a place of his own, and helping unpack his belongings.

"Are you sure, I mean, I could, you know, stay here," Daniel told them, sitting in his quarters on Base.

"It's just an offer Daniel, if you don't feel ready, that's ok," Sam told him, placing her hand on his arm, in a gesture of concern.

"It'd be great, but I don't want to be any trouble to you guys," Daniel explained.

"Trouble? After invading Anubis' ship, destroying his new weapon, and being ambushed on Kelowna? You call this trouble?" Jack joked.

Daniel cracked a smile. "I guess when you put it that way..."

This was how they found themselves, one warm morning, standing inside a cramped apartment that smelt of cats.

The real estate agent however, seemed all too willing to play up the positives of the place. "This is a fine apartment, in a safe building. The area is a friendly one, with many nearby amenities. It's a perfect home for someone living alone, with room for guests and entertaining...," he droned on.

Jack's expression clearly cried, 'next!'

"Um, perhaps we could move onto the next place," Daniel told the real estate agent.

The next place wasn't much better. It was a leaky, top-floor apartment, painted an unfortunate shade of green. Though the size was much better, Daniel couldn't see himself living there. And it was doubtful that Jack or Sam would allow him to in any case.

And so the day dragged on. Jack was getting snippy, and Sam's own patience was wearing thin. They had known it could take time to find a place, but this was ridiculous! There had not even been one place worth considering!

Finally, the four found themselves outside a small house. Jack muttered something about house-hunting being a form of torture, which made Sam grin in amusement. Though Daniel was inclined to agree with Jack, he was genuinely interested in the place. Upon entering the home, the real estate agent's babble fell on deaf ears as Daniel, Jack, and Sam looked around. Ok, the place wasn't perfect, but it was airy and comfortable. The current owner had done some recent renovating, and the back yard was green and thriving - perfect for sitting outside and relaxing.

"So Danny, you think there'd be room for all your stuff?" Jack smart-mouthed.

Daniel gave him a look. Sam dryly remarked, "If we ever have to find a new place for ourselves, I'm doing it alone!"

That shut Jack up, though he did look amused. He knew Sam was rarely bothered by him and usually laughed at his jokes. It was one of the reasons he acted a smart-ass sometimes, and one of the reasons why she was the perfect woman for him.

After looking at the place through, Daniel was fairly certain he wanted it, told the real estate agent he would get back to it soon, after thinking it through.

-----

It wasn't very long later, that Daniel signed the necessary papers and was beginning the process of unpacking. All of his belongings had been taken out of storage, and Sam, Jack, Teal'c, and Janet (Cassie was at home, studying for finals) were helping out. Daniel was finding the process enlightening, and many items triggered old memories, so they stopped often to discuss them.

Jack had just unpacked some photos, including one of Cassie at age twelve, holding her pet dog. "Hey remember this? It was just after Cassie came to earth!" he smiled, thinking back to that day.

Daniel walked over, and was promptly handed the photo. He looked at it, and the memory came back him.

"You're a little heavy for this," he had said, walking along in a park, as Cassie had held onto his and Sam's hands, swinging. The girl caught sight of Jack carrying something and ran up to him. He, Sam, and Teal'c walked over to a park bench, and waited for Cassie and Jack to join them. They discussed Sam's certainty in that Cassie would be ok, and that Dr Fraiser would be taking the child in.

The pair soon approached, and Cassie was carrying a small dog. "Hey Samantha. See my new dog?" she asked, happily.

"Wow, your new dog?" Sam had been taken aback.

"It's an earth rule, every kid has to have one. But I don't mind," Cassie informed them.

"Why don't I take the dog for a little walk. Teal'c, know anything about dogs?" Jack took the small creature from Cassie's arms.

"Nothing," was all Teal'c replied.

He then remembered... everything. "Yeah, I do. Thanks," he spoke, slightly awed.

Sam grinned. "I thought Janet would stab Jack with needles when Cassie walked in the door carrying her new pet!"

The group laughed. Between giggles, Janet broke in, "Well, if he had asked first, I wouldn't have minded. He's been good company for Cassie over the years."

After sorting through some more boxes, Sam came across an unmarked videotape. Out of curiosity, she inserted it into the newly hooked up TV and VCR. An image of Jack bouncing a ball in his quarters appeared, along with audio of Jack singing, "Row row row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."

The room erupted into giggles. Sam and Janet were literally rolling on the floor. Even Teal'c cracked a smile. Jack made a mad dash for the remote control. Daniel smiled as he recalled the incident and the events surrounding it.

"Hello, hello," the large, over-dressed man addressed them. "Now you say it."

"Hello Urgo," the four complied.

"We don't ever seem to get very serious," Daniel remarked, as he thought it over in his mind.

Sam wiped away tears. "I'll need a copy of that to show our kids some day!" she teased her husband affectionately.

"Hey! That's classified!" Jack protested.

That just made Sam laugh harder. However, she reached out and held Jack's hand, and leaned on his shoulder, in a futile attempt to smother her giggles.

Watching the two of them interact that way was interesting. Though from what little he remembered, the pair had had feelings for each other, but had never acted on them. He was happy for them, though he still felt sad as he recalled Sha're. 'I guess there are some moments of total seriousness', he mused.

As he started to rummage through a small box, he came across a small stone with a symbol on it. The word 'rune' came to mind, and his mind flashed back to...

"This is to remember our world," the young woman, Kendra handed him the rune she had taken from her pouch.

"Thank you," Daniel remembered replying.

"We will never forget" Teal'c added.

"And we'd like to come back" Sam had commented.

Then Daniel remembered their return, and Kendra's grave, and the Goa'uld attack. Then images of little grey aliens raced through his head, and he recalled earth's friends, the Asgard, and all the interactions they had had with them.

"What have you got there?"

Sam's question interrupted his reverie.

"Oh, the rune Kendra gave us on Cimmeria. I remember everything about it... everything," Daniel spoke, awed.

"That is pleasing news indeed," Teal'c addressed his friend.

Daniel eagerly rummaged through the box further to see what else he could find...

-----

That night, after his friends had left, Daniel thought to his purpose in his life. Though things were different, some things were still the same. He decided then and there, that while he wanted to rediscover his life, he also wanted a new beginning. Things had been irrevocably altered, so he could only affect what he did now. Move forward from his forgotten experience of ascension, and act to what seemed right to him, whether it be different or the same as before.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 13: I Am Who I Am 


	13. I Am Who I Am

I Am Who I Am

A Reworking of Fragile Balance (Season 7), thirteenth in the 'By My Side' Series

You know the story... only it's different this time

Author's Note: This is my first 'reworking' of an episode, so I hope it comes across ok! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy this next part!

Badass37000: A new reader! Thanks so much for your comments. I agree:)

CharmedAli: I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed it:) Thanks!

Natters: Thanks for your reviews of the last two parts:) I'm glad you liked them! I hope you like this part, also.:)

feb04: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, I wanted to write about the team being a support in the process for him.

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks:)

Vickysg: I'm glad you enjoyed it:) Yeah, I don't think the show dealt with Daniel regaining his memories much, so I thought it would be fun to write about.:)

froggy0319: He he, yes, I have plenty more to write before I'm finished here! I am having fun writing around season 7, and altering it slightly around Sam and Jack's relationship. Good, I'm glad you're not going to shoot me over the whole suspense bit:)

-----

Slowly, Jack felt himself wake up. He peered at the clock, 0650 - not quite time to get up yet. He looked over at his slumbering wife. She had started to stir and mumble, though her eyes were still shut. Jack could tell that she would soon be fully awake, so he snuggled up to her, and mumbled, "Mornin' Sam."

Sam's eyes flew open. That wasn't her husband's voice! She turned and saw what appeared to be a teenager lying next to her. Her jaw dropped in shock. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sam exclaimed, hurriedly grabbing her robe, and jumping out of the bed.

The teenager acted surprised. "What are you talking about, Honey?"

"Don't you 'honey' me! Get up, I want to know what the hell you're doing here!" Sam pulled a gun.

"Ok, I'm getting up," he held up his hands in surrender, then got out of the bed, and grabbed Jack's boxers. Then he looked down at himself. "What the...?" he panicked, jumping up to look into the mirror. He seemed to be shocked by that he saw. Then he realised he was about to lose the boxers, and quickly hitched them up again. "What the hell's going on?" he all but screamed.

"Hey, I ask the questions! And if you don't give me the right answers, I'm calling the police!" Sam threatened.

"It's me. Jack O'Neill. Your husband. I'm aware of the way I look, but it's me," the boy told her, clearly frustrated.

Sam looked at him disbelievingly. "Start talking or you will in more trouble than you've ever been in your life."

He sighed. "It's me Jack. The man you married in April. For the past six years we have been part of the Stargate programme, running out of Cheyenne Mountain. We go to other planets, we explore, save the galaxy, that kind of stuff."

"Then how do you explain this?" Sam asked, indicating his teenaged body.

"I can't. I'm as in the dark as you," he exclaimed.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't know if I fully believe you, but get dressed - we're going to the base and seeing what we can work out there."

-----

At 0800, they entered the base. After a hassle with security and with Jack's ID, they made their way to General Hammond's office.

General Hammond looked confused when she entered with a boy dressed in oversized clothing, but before any questions could be asked, Sam asked that Daniel and Teal'c might join them. The pair soon arrived.

Hammond started to question them, "What's this boy doing here? He is not authorised to be in this facility. Security informs me that he entered using Colonel O'Neill's ID."

"I'm here, because I am Colonel O'Neill," the boy was getting frustrated.

"But you're just a boy. You couldn't possibly be Colonel O'Neill," Hammond told him.

"It's a joke, right? What's goin' on?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel!" the youth snapped.

"Sounds like him... at least the loud, grating parts," Daniel replied, slightly amused.

"Okay... you want proof? Sam, you once carried a Tok'ra named Jolinar, who gave her life to save you. Daniel, until recently, you were an ascended being. Ya broke the rules. Ya got yourself kicked outta the Oma Desala fan club and had your memory erased," the kid sarcastically addressed Daniel. Turning to Teal'c who had walked over to him and was now staring at him, he continued, "And you and Bra'tac both just lost your snakes in a Goa'uld ambush. Had your tretonin yet this morning?"

The pair stared at each other for a few moments.

"How could this child possess such knowledge?" Teal'c asked his friends.

"Because... it's... me," the 'young Jack' then lost the impact of his words, as he had to pull up his pants.

Not knowing what else to do with him, they sent him to Dr. Fraiser for tests. They soon had the results, and General Hammond called a briefing to discuss the situation.

Dr. Fraiser addressed the group, "Initial tests show that within an acceptable margin of error, the boy's DNA is virtually identical to Colonel O'Neill's."

Sam was not in a happy mood as she asked the doctor, "What size margin of error are we talking about?"

"Very small. In a court of law, the DNA sample we took from the boy would be considered a high-probability match to the DNA we have on file from Colonel O'Neill. There is a... tiny abnormality, but for all intents and purposes... it's him," Janet informed the group.

"Tiny abnormality? Like the fact that he's suddenly quite a few years younger than he's supposed to be?" Daniel said, thinking that there had to be more to it.

"To be honest, this is out of my league. We've got some specialists flying in. We're going to run more tests, see what we can learn," Janet summarised.

"In the meantime, I suggest we try to make him as comfortable as possible," Hammond told the group, not really sure that to do with 'Jack'.

Sam muttered, "I'll go set up a PlayStation."

As the rest of the group left, Janet pulled her friend aside. "Look, I know this isn't easy for you. I can't even imagine what you must be going through. Just remember that we're not giving up just yet, ok," Janet reached over and put an arm around Sam's shoulders.

Sam smiled gratefully. "Thanks Janet. It's all a bit too weird for my liking. Waking up next to a teenager is something I never expected. I'm just glad you're on the case."

"You're welcome. Now I think you have one bored kid to deal with. Physical body non-withstanding," Janet grinned at her friend.

Sam laughed, and left the room.

-----

Not much later, Sam, Teal'c, and 'Jack' were sitting in the Commissary. 'Jack' poured some milk. Teal'c was smiling, while Sam was looking quite unhappy.

"Hey T, you know, uh, I think you are enjoying this just... a little too much."

Teal'c just smiled even more broadly. "Indeed."

'Jack' scowled. "Being trapped inside a scrawny little body isn't my idea of fun, Teal'c."

"Does possessing a younger body not have certain advantages, O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned.

"No. Not seein' it. What do you mean?" Jack asked him in response, clearly annoyed.

"Do you not experience increased health and vitality?" Teal'c asked him reasonably in reply.

"My 'vitality' was just fine, thank you," 'Jack' snapped at him.

"I can see what Teal'c means, but I don't agree," Sam sadly commented. "I just want my husband back to himself."

In their current forms, the pair found in uncomfortable to display much physical contact, though Sam did reach out, and grasp 'Jack's' hand.

-----

Needing further answers, Sam and 'Jack' led the team into their home. Having found nothing out of the ordinary in the rest of the house, they now entered the main bedroom.

Daniel started looking through Jack's chest of drawers. Soon finding Jack's underwear, and an out-of-place lacy garment, Sam and 'Jack' rushed over and hurriedly closed the drawer, nearly catching Daniel's fingers.

"Hey! Do you mind?" 'Jack' indignantly scolded him.

Daniel lifted his hands in surrender, and stepped away. Having dealt with that, 'Jack' walked over to Teal'c and Sam, who were looking through the bookcase. Trying to get a better look, Teal'c turned on the lamp.

The sudden bright light, gave 'Jack' a sudden flashback of floating green lights and an Asgard standing over him. "Whoa...," he breathed.

The others looked towards him, curiosity written over their faces. Daniel vocalised for them all, "What is it?"

"Either I'm... remembering a particularly bad dream... or the Asgard paid me a little visit last night," Jack remarked, giving the group insight of who might be behind all of this trouble.

-----

The group were promptly briefed again at the SGC. Based on Jack's description, Daniel and Teal'c set out to research some alien abduction cases. Much to 'Jack's' dismay, Sam was to run the 302 briefing. And communications to the Asgard had been attempted.

Of course that didn't stop 'Jack's' vocal disagreement, and later interruption of the 302 briefing. Sensitive to his feelings, she reluctantly gave permission to take over. Quite honestly, she felt a little down about the questioning of the pilots, though she did understand that a pilot really did need more information than simple facts and figures.

-----

After Daniel and Teal'c had returned from interviewing some abductees, who had been through similar experiences, both Daniel and Sam met with Hammond to discuss the latest developments.

Daniel looked to the interview notes in front of him. "All the accounts were basically identical... they all matched Jack's version of events exactly."

"Except none of them experienced any kind of physical changes as a result of the abduction," Sam added.

"No, they didn't, but everything else is bang on. Taken while sleeping, floating paralysis, out of body experience... now, admittedly, all of this does sound familiar, cliché even, if you watch enough TV... but, um, they all described four green globes that seemed to defy gravity, buzzing around them like insects. Now, that's too specific a detail to be a co-incidence," Daniel told them, convinced that there was a connection.

"The being that abducted them... I assume they described an Asgard as well?" Hammond asked.

"Short, big eyes, no hair, weird voice...," Daniel concurred.

"The Asgard haven't responded to our attempted communications," Sam informed the two men,

"Well... if help is coming, it better arrive soon," Fraiser walked in, giving her medical opinion.

"We can contact the Tok'ra to see if they can help," Sam said, thoughtfully, "perhaps they can do something we can't."

"In the meantime, Major, I want you to get all the facts from Dr. Fraiser, and explain it to Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes, sir."

-----

Sam knocked on the door of the guest quarters, where 'Jack' was currently playing on the PlayStation that had been set up.

'Jack', without even looking up from his game, called out, "It's open."

Sam stepped in nervously. "How are you doing, Jack?"

"Well... I think I'm gettin' another zit...," he told his 'wife', who smiled. "... And, uh, oh, yeah... I'm still a kid. Uh, but beyond that I'm doin' just peachy, thanks. Why?"

Sam hesitated, sitting down on the bed, not sure how to break the news. "Jack... Janet's just finished going over the genetic team's analysis of your test results..." she started.

"How bad can it be?" 'Jack' asked her sarcastically.

Sam walked over and knelt next to him, placing her hand on his. "You're probably not feeling the effects yet... but, something is happening to your body at the cellular level. Basically, your genetic structure is growing more unstable..." she gently broke it to him.

"Sam! Just give it to me straight. This affects you almost as much as it does me," 'Jack' told, actually being somewhat reasonable towards her.

Sam closed her eyes, and bit back her tears. "Jack... you're dying."

After his initial shock, the pair walked to the infirmary, where Janet took a blood sample. And informed him that his body failure would begin with fatigue, and that by the end, his body's vital organs would completely shut down. Needless to say, 'Jack' wasn't pleased to hear all of this.

-----

Jacob eventually arrived. Sam sent up a quick prayer of relief, and went to greet him.

"Hey Sam! I came as soon as I could when the Tok'ra received you message," he told her, pulling his daughter into a quick hug. She was grateful for his being there, and hugged him back tightly, before leading him to the briefing room.

"Thanks for coming. I'm sure it'll help coming directly from you," she responded, referring to a brief reply they had been sent earlier.

"How are Mark and the kids?" Jake queried.

"Good, great, the kids are great. I'll tell them you said hi," Sam answered.

They reached the top of the stairs they had been walking. "I'm sorry... Sam told me what was going on, but... what could anyone possibly hope to gain from this?" Jacob was as confused about the Asgard's motive as everyone else.

'Jack' snapped, "Can we just, uh, get on with it? I'm not gettin' any younger."

"Well, as I told Sam, our options are pretty limited," Jake informed him.

"You come all this way just to say goodbye?" 'Jack' knew there had to be more to it.

Jacob regretfully told him, "At this point, I'm here to recommend we put you in stasis until we better understand your condition."

"You want to freeze me," 'Jack' was not happy to hear this news.

"Jack, we're not talking about cryogenics as we know it here on Earth. The risk involved is minimal," Sam tried to rationalise with her 'husband'. She knew if he were to listen to anyone, it would be her.

"Yeah, well, I've been down this road with the Tok'ra before. No offence, Jacob, but the last time you guys helped me out of a jam...," he emphasised by making quotation signals with his fingers. "... I ended up rescuing an old girlfriend I'd never met before."

"We would never subject you to another blending without your express permission. Besides, Sam would kill me if I did."

'Jack' smiled, briefly. "Good... because it's never gonna happen."

Jacob stepped closer towards him, trying to reach his 'son-in-law'. "No pressure, Jack... but you need to make a decision. We have a team standing by, but if you wait too long, we may not be able to reverse the cellular breakdown."

"Jack, please," Sam broke in.

Jack was silent.

"It's your choice, Jack," Hammond said, supportively.

"Can I have five minutes to think about it?" he acquiesced.

"You can have ten, Colonel," Hammond permitted.

-----

'Jack', seated in the guest quarters, reached a decision rather quickly. There was no way he would take another symbiote, and there was no way he would be frozen. Either way, there might be a choice to live some semblance of a life, eventually, but without Sam. He couldn't do that, and he couldn't do that to Sam. If he died, he was willing to accept that - as much as he didn't want Sam to suffer through that sort of loss.

He wasn't sure how he would expressing this and his feelings in his present state. Though he knew he was himself, he knew he didn't look it and he knew Sam found it hard to relate to her 'husband' as a teenaged boy. As it was, he had heard a couple of smart-assed comments of 'Mrs. Robinson', something, which he knew hurt Sam deeply. He would write her a letter.

-----

"You think he'll do it?" Sam asked Daniel, as they walked to the guest quarters.

"If I have to drag the little tyke, kicking and screaming, through the gate myself. I didn't come all this way to watch him die like this... Or for him to leave you," Daniel threatened.

Sam knocked on the door, and opened it. She saw 'Jack sitting there, seemingly deep in thought.

"Have you decided yet, Jack?" Sam asked him tentatively.

"Yeah, I have Sam. I'm not going through with the whole deep freeze deal," 'Jack' informed them.

"What?" both Sam and Daniel exclaimed.

"Just give me some time to explain myself. I need to get some thoughts to paper," 'Jack' turned his back on them, effectively dismissing them.

-----

In the infirmary, Hammond, Sam Daniel, and Jacob were looking at what Janet was showing them of Jack's case on a computer screen.

Jacob told them what he had discovered, "Selmak has had a chance to digest some of the DNA test results we've been collecting, and it seems Colonel O'Neill's condition isn't what we first thought."

"He isn't dying?" Sam asked him, hopefully.

"He is dying, but we think we know the cause. When we first compared Colonel O'Neill's DNA samples to the ones we had on file, the match was almost perfect," Janet began.

"Almost... you said there was a tiny abnormality," Daniel recalled.

"That's right...," Janet continued. "Selmak thinks he knows why..."

Selmak informed the group, "This is not Colonel O'Neill."

"But...," Sam didn't know what to say. What was he saying?

"He's a clone," said Janet, grimly.

-----

Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel had examined every scrap of information, and had come to a conclusion. They took it to Hammond.

Now, inside of Hammond's office, Sam began telling Hammond the conclusions they had reached, "Sir, we think we might have a clearer idea of what might be going on."

"Please, enlighten me," said Hammond, who was somewhat frustrated.

Teal'c chose to continue, "We know that the Asgard clone themselves."

Daniel piped up, "Their very existence depends on their ability to clone their bodies and then transfer their consciousness from one to the next."

Sam added, "But they suffer from grave medical conditions due to thousands of years of cloning."

Daniel further contributed, "Which will ultimately lead to the fall of their civilisation if they can't solve the problem of diminishing return in their cloning technology."

"What does this have to do with Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond questioned.

Daniel began to answer this question, "We had the abductees DNA that Teal'c and I interviewed scanned for the same abnormalities as... duplicate O'Neill. As far as we can tell, none of them are clones."

Hammond asked, "Which means...?"

"Well, in all likelihood, the Asgard responsible, took the original people and replaced them with duplicates so as not to arouse suspicion," Sam told the General.

Daniel simplified, "They studied the original for a period of time and then switched them back."

Hammond was incredulous. "You think whoever took the real Colonel O'Neill is going to return him?"

"It's all we've got, Sir. We're hoping the fact that Colonel O'Neill's clone didn't fully mature is a mistake," Sam was starting to feel more hopeful, the more she explained.

Hammond was confused. "What makes you think that?"

Teal'c told the confused man, "The previous actions of the Asgard responsible indicate his desire to remain covert."

Daniel added, "Jack's clone's condition is a dead give-away."

"So it's a good bet the Asgard doesn't even know there's a problem or else he would have tried to fix it," Sam theorised.

"Well, they'll figure it out when they try to switch him back," Hammond remarked.

"If they try to switch," Sam expressed her nervousness.

"So what else is there to know?" the General asked.

"We wish to apprehend the Asgard responsible," Teal'c began to explain their plan of action.

Daniel cut to the chase, "Intercepting the next switch may be our only shot."

-----

Next came the fun task of informing 'Jack' of his true nature. A task left to Sam (though Teal'c and Daniel were present). Needless to say, they had one not-so-happy camper on their hands. However, they were able to convince him to go back to 'his' and Sam's place that night, armed with a zat gun, awaiting to be beamed up, so that he could take control of the ship, to apprehend whichever Asgard was behind this mess.

-----

So, the next night, 'Jack' was reading a magazine, when he was beamed aboard. The real Jack was left where he had been abducted from. On seeing the flash in their bedroom, Sam, along with Daniel and Teal'c raced indoors, and upstairs.

Seeing Jack, back in place, Sam rushed over to the bed, jumped on it, and rolled over to Jack, shaking him. "Jack, are you alright?" she called out, her voice slightly tinged with worry.

He didn't respond.

Daniel walked around to the other side of the bed, and called out, "Jack! Jack!"

He still didn't respond.

Teal'c boomed, "O'Neill!"

Finally, he stirred, and seeing Sam, mumbled, "Hey, Honey." Then, noticing Daniel and Teal'c in the room, he asked them, "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

Jack sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed, and started rubbing his eyes. He stood up, and asked, "I assume this is... important?"

Sam, now seated on the bed, replied, "Just a little, Jack,"

"Yeah, I was having the weirdest dream...," Jack started to tell them.

Then Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c disappeared in a beam of white light, reappearing inside an Asgard vessel.

"There, you see, Sam? Told you it was no problem," Duplicate O'Neill smugly told Sam.

Young O'Neill walked up and stood in front of Jack. They are checked each other out. Duplicate O'Neill was still holding the zat. They were dressed exactly alike.

"What's goin' on?" Jack asked, confused.

So they explained, and Jack wasn't exactly thrilled. To put it mildly.

When the Asgard responsible awoke, and panicked, saying how it was all wrong, Jack roared at the now restrained Asgard, "Hey! I'll tell you what's wrong. I just woke up, haven't had coffee, let alone a pee in seven days... And I find out you stole my ass and made a... Mini-me!" He then turned to his wife. "Sam... I should be irked, currently... Yes?"

"Yes... I would be," Sam agreed.

Daniel asked their captive, "Why don't you tell us who you are?"

And so he explained - that he was Loki (according to Daniel, Norse god of mischief, which seemed appropriate), and he was performing unsanctioned experiments in order to try and save his dying race. Fortunately, Thor was able to come to their assistance, to explain that a marker was placed in Jack's DNA to prevent any attempts at genetic manipulation. And offer Duplicate O'Neill the chance to live. It seemed Loki was to be in a lot of trouble...

-----

And so, the Airforce set Duplicate O'Neill with a new life. To make things less confusing, he decided on a name change, and it wasn't too long before he enrolled in high school, despite the lateness of the school year.

Sam was infinitely pleased to have back her husband, and that he wasn't going to die. And hey, Jack wasn't going to argue against her expression of thankfulness.

-----

While cleaning out some of the things left in the guest quarters, Sam found a crumpled note, that must have missed the waste-paper basket. It read:

Dear Sam,

Yeah, I know, what a lame way to begin. Here I am, probably about to die, and I start as if it's just some damn greeting card.

I guess by now you're pretty pissed at me, and with good reason. But I can't go with the whole freeze deal thing, because it won't change anything.

I guess what I'm trying to say, is that no matter what happens, we won't be able to be together for some time. If I do this, at least I'm not in some uncertain state indefinitely. I couldn't do that to you. It's not as though I would be dead for you to mourn and move onto another life with someone else.

I would never want you to suffer, sweetheart, but doing this seems the only way to me. I want to at least be able to spend whatever time I have remaining with you - even if it's not in any married sense. I love you, Sam. I have for a long time now, as I expect you know. So that's why I have to do this. To let you be free. You'll probably hate me for these words, but it's the truth. I want you to be happy again someday, and this way I know you can be.

Lastly, I just want you to know it's been a privilege and joy sharing these last few months with you. It has made all the difference. Thank-you for sharing your life with me, if only for a brief time.

You'll always be in my heart, light of my life,  
Jack

Sam smiled. It might not have been written by 'her' Jack, but if it really had been her husband, she knew he would have been just as sweet and funny in that kind of letter. She folded it up, to hold onto as a keepsake of the week where Jack had been replaced by a clone.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 14: All Grown Up (No, it has nothing to do with this story!) 


	14. All Grown Up

All Grown Up

Set after Orpheus (Season 7), fourteenth in the 'By My Side' Series

It's Cassie's high school graduation, and all the gang are there.

Author's Note: I hope this is ok. I'm only guessing with this whole graduation thing - I am not American, so I did a lot of guesswork based on TV and books. So please forgive me for any mistakes. I hope you like it, anyway:)

CharmedAli: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it so much. Is this soon enough:)

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks!

feb04: Thanks:)

Vickysg: I'm so happy you loved it! And here is the next part you were so looking forward to:)

froggy0319: Thanks you so much for your high praise:) Yes, I just love that episode too! I thought it would be worth changing around Sam and Jack's relationship, as it opened some great possibilities:) He he, I'm glad there's no need for shooting... yet! (I can't promise you won't want to in future parts!)

-----

"Cassie, honey! It's time to get up!" Janet called up the stairs.

Cassie rolled over, and looked at her clock, it was 7:08. And today was her graduation. With that thought came ten million butterflies, swarming in her stomach. Well, it was here, one of the most significant days of her life, and the dawn of change. She felt very solemn.

Until her mother called her again, "Cassie, come on, up you get!"

Shaking herself from her reverie, she bounded down the stairs, to see if her mother had cooked something special for breakfast. She had specially taken two days off from her medical duties at the SGC. For that, Cassie was truly grateful. The fact that her mother worked such long hours, meant that she wasn't always on hand, though at Cassie's age, she was basically able to care for herself. She walked down the stairs, to see her mom, in her bathrobe, standing over the stove-top, flipping pancakes.

Cassie's mouth watered. As nervous as she was, butterflies couldn't compete with pancakes!

"Mmm," Cassie murmured appreciatively, and went to hug her mother. "Morning, Mom. Smells great!"

Janet smiled. "I thought it would make a nice breakfast. Since we'll have a late lunch, this ought to fill you," and with that, she started to fill-up Cassie's plate.

Cassie took her plate and sat down. "It feels really strange. I mean, graduating is exciting and all, but I'm really nervous about starting college in the fall," she expressed.

"I know, sweetie, it's perfectly normal to feel that way. So, relax, enjoy today, and we'll make the most of your summer vacation," Janet reassured her.

"Thanks Mom," and with that, Cassie tucked into her breakfast.

-----

After getting showered, organised, and dressed, followed by a phone call from Janet's parents to wish the young graduate their congratulations, it was time to leave for the school. The ceremony was to be held in the auditorium there. As they were walking through the door, Janet looked at her daughter proudly. "You're all grown up now sweetie," Janet broke off, feeling teary, and the two embraced, careful not to mess Cassie's blue gown.

-----

At the school, they met with Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, and Sam. They all gathered around Cassie and fussed over her. They all took turns hugging the girl that they had helped raise, and they were all grinning like idiots. So was Cassie, for that matter.

Jack teased her, "Well, when you're all famous, don't forget us little people."

Cassie laughed. "I've still got college to get through yet!"

"And we're very pleased that that you've done so well. You were a shoo-in for all of your college choices!" Sam enthused.

Cassie smiled in reply, Sam was so determined that would be a part of the Stargate program someday. Something to do with her destiny, or whatever. Either way, she didn't mind. She hoped use her skills there someday, in the science field. After the chance for life the SGC had given her, she wanted to give back to them, especially since it was such an important cause.

Once again her solemn thoughts were broken off. This time, it was by her friends, Amber and Natalie, running up to her. She heard one of their mothers calling out for them to 'watch their gowns'. The trio hugged tightly.

"Can you believe it's our graduation? I'm going to miss you guys so much, come September!" red-haired Amber burst out.

"Yeah, I know! It'll never be three of us again. It's so scary and exciting!" the slightly chubby blonde Natalie chimed in.

"I know, I know!" Cassie replied, squeezing their arms.

But the group soon had to break apart, since it was time to get ready for the ceremony. They re-brushed their hair, checked their make-up, adjusted their gowns, and departed.

-----

Janet, Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c watched as Cassie received her diploma from the school principal. Janet, Sam, and Daniel madly took photos. As Cassie walked down from the stage, she flicked her hat, and looked proudly on, before moving on. Janet was glad for all of the tissues she had brought with her - she certainly needed them! She felt so proud, that the child she had taken on five and a half years ago, was here, nearly and adult, about to begin a life for herself. Sam was pretty teary herself, the frightened girl she had bonded with after her entire world had been killed was no longer a child, but an independent young woman.

-----

After the ceremony, The five adults met with Cassie, and made her pose for more photos, this time, with Janet. However, Cassie convinced all of them to pose with her, and asked Natalie to take the photo for them. Then she posed for various photos with several different friends.

With this out of the way, Cassie had to leave them for the professional photographs, and would join them later. In the meantime, the adults were left to mingle, and eat from the trays of food being offered.

Cassandra's physics teacher, Ms Rooney a mid-thirty-ish woman, came over and spoke to them. "I've been very pleased with Cassandra's performance this year in physics - in all of the science subjects, actually," she told Janet. "I hope she'll enter the field of science, and that we'll hear a lot more about her."

Janet smiled. "Then I ought to mention that my friend here, Samantha Carter, has a PhD in astrophysics, and has pushed Cassandra in that area."

Sam blushed. "Janet, you have encouraged her just as much in biology and chemistry."

The teacher smiled. "I can see why she is so dedicated. And Dr. Carter, it's a pleasure. I've read some of your work. Fascinating - wormholes don't sound quite so far in the future as they might seem."

"Well, the Air Force has been very supportive of my research in the field," Sam told the woman.

-----

After a little while, Cassandra joined them again, but soon ran off again to talk to a young male graduate. Because of this, she kept a distance from the group. To everyone's amusement, she appeared to be giggling a lot, as well as standing fairly close to him.

Janet ginned and whispered, "She hasn't taken so much interest in a guy, since she broke up with Dominic."

Jack jokingly made a 'protective-father' face, and asked, "Would you like me to deal with him?"

The group laughed.

Teal'c added, "If you require any assistance, I would be happy to oblige."

The group laughed harder. Cassie turned, and gave them a 'cool it' look.

Daniel remarked, "Ah, young love."

Sam asked, "So, how are you with her leaving for Chicago in the fall?"

Janet looked sad. "It will be a part of my life over, I'll be all by myself again. And here, you two are, and it hasn't even begun for you yet."

Sam hugged her friend. "You'll just have to come around and keep me company, Jan."

"Thanks," Janet showed her appreciation, giving Sam a quick squeeze.

-----

Finally, the time came where the group went out for their meal. It was enjoyable for all, and all presented Cassie with gifts. Sam and Jack presented the young graduate with a necklace and a check, Daniel presented her with some books he hoped might be of use to her in some archaeological studies, Teal'c presented her with a digital camera, and Janet presented her with a brand new laptop computer. Cassie was pleased with all of these gifts.

After their meal, the party broke up, and Cassie went off to join some of her friends.

-----

On their way home, Jack and Sam talked.

"Can you believe that that grown woman up there was the scared little child we rescued from Hanka nearly six years ago?" Sam said, a little tearfully.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Jack agreed. "It shows it's all worthwhile. Even if it all puts more and more grey in my hair."

Sam laughed. "You still look as sexy as ever!"

That made Jack grin.

"How did your own high school graduation go?" Sam asked. "I know I'll never forget mine."

"Why?" Jack asked, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer.

Seeing him look, she laughed. "Nah, it was no big deal... it was just hilarious. We had a real prankster in our class, and he pulled a few funny stunts."

"Such as?" Jack asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Well, for starters, when the principal walked to the front of the room, this guy, he set Darth Vader's theme blaring through the PA system," Sam chuckled, remembering.

Jack laughed. "What else?"

"Um, he put glue on some of the chairs... Dad was less that amused by that, by the way," Sam grinned.

Jack had an image of Jake, in full uniform, walking around with a chair stuck to his butt, and snorted. He would use that little piece of the information at just the right time.

"What happened to the guy?" Jack asked curiously.

Sam rolled her eyes as she thought back. "Oh, he went on to be a stand-up comedian, among other things. Last year he was indicted for fraud."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jack smirked.

"So what about you? Anything out of the ordinary at yours?" she asked

"Um, the night before, me and a couple of buddies went out to celebrate. With my buddy's brothers ID, I might add. Needless to say, the next day, I wasn't feeling the best. I spent the morning over the toilet bowl, and Mom dragged me there by the ear," Jack recounted.

Sam laughed, she could well imagine that. Jack must've been quite the lad.

After a pause, Sam spoke again, "Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Jack replied.

"I love you," Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"And I love you. I don't know what I would do without you?" Jack told her.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 15: Gotcha! 


	15. Gotcha!

Gotcha!

Set after Orpheus (Season 7), fifteenth in the 'By My Side' Series

It's summer, and it's time to have some fun in the sun!

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone's positive feedback! I really appreciate it. I'm always nervous when I post a new part, so it's such a relief when the reviews start coming in! As for this part, it's fluff, but hopefully lots of fun. We're back to having the same characters as last week's part. Enjoy! By the way, if anyone has any story ideas, I'd love to hear them. Don't worry, I haven't run out of ideas, I'd just like to write what people want to hear about:)

CharmedAli: Thanks so much! I hope you like this next part:)

froggy0319: Thanks so much:) I was really worried about posting Cassie's graduation, but I thought it would be fun to do. I think she's been ignored far too much in the show. I'm glad that you loved where Sam told Jack she loved him - I hoped it wasn't going to come off lame! Here is more:)

feb04: Actually... I did consider making Sam the prankster:) But then I thought maybe not, since when the show began, the character was still very much one of following the rules. Besides, I thought it would be funny to have that person end up in even more trouble later! I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter! Here is more:)

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks! So glad you've been sticking with the series:)

Natters: Thanks for both of the reviews! I'm glad you liked the new twist in number 13:) Also, I'm happy you thought 14 was sweet! Here is more!

Vickysg: Thanks! What else can I say!;) I'm happy you enjoyed it!

-----

Jack and Sam stood outside, in their backyard, at their gleaming new swimming pool. It was an investment that they had thought useful. They could keep fit, they could have friends, and well, there were other advantages...

It was the trial run (or was it 'swim'?) today, and their friends would soon be arriving. Teal'c, Daniel, Janet, and Cassie would be coming over to share the day with them.

Sam had been able to tell that it was going to be a fun day, when she woke up to see Jack racing around like a little kid, in his board shorts. "Jack," she yawned, still not completely alert "we're not going swimming yet. Go get dressed." Not that she minded seeing her very handsome husband in his swimwear...

-----

Half an hour after they had been gazing at their new pool, Teal'c and Daniel arrived, carrying beer, a bag of chips, and some donuts.

"Hey guys," Daniel greeted them, dressed in a casual shirt and shorts. "Are we the first ones here?"

"Yep, come in. Leave the beer right here with me," Jack joked. "So T, they donuts you have there?"

"Indeed," the large man uttered.

"Sweet."

It was only moments later, that there was another knock at the door. Of course, this time it was Janet and Cassie. Since Jack had taken Teal'c and Daniel out the back, it was only Sam who opened the door.

"Hi!" Janet and Cassie burst out together.

"Hi there, come in," Sam invited.

The two stepped inside, and carried the salad and cheesecake that they had brought to the kitchen, as it wasn't yet time to get the grill going.

"It'll be the test run for the swimming pool today, so I hope you remembered your bathing suits. Though watch out for Jack, he has a gleam in his eye that usually spells mischief," Sam laughed.

So did Janet and Cassie. They knew how Jack could be!

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, walking into the kitchen.

The three looked at each other. "Nothing!" they told him in unison.

"Yeah, sure. I believe you!" he smiled, not at all bothered. He would get them all later (cue evil laughter).

-----

It wasn't too long before everyone was outside, enjoying the sunshine, while Jack was cooking lunch. Teal'c and Daniel were... attempting to help him.

"Hey, hands off. It's my grill, and I know how to handle the baby!" Jack scolded.

Teal'c blinked and raised an eyebrow, while Daniel just looked at him funny, and went to sit down with Janet, Cassie, and Sam.

Sam grinned at him. "Don't worry Daniel, even I don't risk it. Trust me, just let him do his macho thing."

So Daniel grabbed a drink, and sat and waited for Jack to finish 'doing his macho thing'.

Despite Jack's fuss, the lunch proved to be delicious. Once they'd finished eating, they sat and let their lunch digest, before trying out the swimming pool.

So they talked. Cassie explained her plans for college. "I'm slowly getting organised for Chicago. I'm really excited about going there!" she told them.

"It's a great place, I studied there, and then did research there until not long before I became involved with the Stargate program," Daniel told her.

"Yeah, it sounds exactly what I want. We're even going to make a trip out of it - Mom and I. She'll drive me there with all of my stuff. A kind of road trip. We'll go through a few other states on the way. It should be fun!" Cassie told the group, excitedly.

-----

After waiting a sufficient amount of time, the group changed into their bathing suits. All three men dressed in board shorts, while Sam wore a bright blue tankini, Cassie wore a turquoise tankini, and Janet wore a red bikini. Daniel's eyes nearly popped out when he caught sight of Janet.

The three men promptly found a ball and started messing around with it in the water. (After, of course, Jack had jumped into the water, making a huge splash, spraying everyone.) Janet joined in on the fun, while Cassie and Sam dangled their legs over the edge, just enjoying the chance to relax.

Cassie cracked up, as a thought entered her head. "Jack's all set, all he needs is a fishing rod and there'd be no reason to go back to Minnesota."

Sam giggled. "Ah, but your forgetting the fish... fish I've yet to see!"

The pair laughed harder.

After a bit Sam went to grab some lemonade, after Janet had sternly told them that there was to be no drinking alcohol if they wanted to be in the pool. When Sam had made her through the pool gate, and had set the drinks on a table, Jack snuck out of the water, and picked up his unsuspecting wife, and carried her over to the edge of the pool.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she cried out. "Put me down!"

Grinning wickedly, he dangled his squirming wife over further for a few seconds, then lifted her up and through her into the water.

SPLASH! Sam hit the water. After a few seconds, she surfaced, and nobody could help but burst out laughing at the now soaked Sam. Sam's face now bore a determined smile, and she marched out of the pool towards Jack. Jack, anticipating this move, quickly made himself scarce. Sam started to chase after him, to give him a taste of his own medicine, but he was too good at eluding an enemy.

By this time, the activity in the pool, had stopped, as the couple's four friends watched on in amusement.

After Jack had almost moved close enough to the pool for Sam to drag him over and push him in, he escaped again. But Sam soon devised an alternate plan. Surreptitiously, she crept into the house and brought out a filled bucked. Spotting Jack moving out from some bushes, she ran over, and poured the entire contents of the bucked over her started husband. Satisfied, she set down the bucket, and smirked at him. "Gotcha!"

Jack could only laugh. His 2IC had been trained well. He walked over to her, giving her a big hug. Sam grinned, and kissed him.

"Do you mind?" Daniel teased.

"Get a room!" Cassie gleefully joined in.

The couple broke apart, laughing.

-----

That evening, the group sat comfortably in the Carter-O'Neill yard, talking. Jack and Sam were cuddled together in a loveseat, while Daniel and Teal'c were seated on the grass, and Cassie and Janet sat in two deckchairs

Sam and Jack had passed around their newly sorted wedding album, and everyone smiled and chuckled as they looked through it. Sam had promised that they were having plenty of the pictures reprinted to give to friends and family, and to display in their house.

It wasn't too often that Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Janet or Daniel had time to relax and enjoy themselves. What all of them did each day was protect the planet, in each of their various capacities. It was moments like these that made it all worth it.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 16: Young All Over Again

Feedback is always appreciated! 


	16. Young All Over Again

Young All Over Again

Set after and between Space Race and Avenger 2.0 (Season 7), sixteenth in the 'By My Side' Series

Mary has a little surprise in store for everyone...

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone's feedback. I'm so happy that you're all enjoying this series! Well, it's a little more serious in this week's story, but hopefully it comes off ok:) And I hope Jack doesn't come across at too difficult - just a bit!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks:)

CharmedAli: Thanks so much! I really appreciated your comments:) As for Sam in bikini - perhaps that's for Jack's eyes only. Think of it this way. The two of them own a swimming pool. Alone. I don't think you need to worry, LOL:) As for Janet, damn the show writers!

GlowingHaven: Thanks so much for your sweet comments:) A new reader! Yes, I do plan to go quite far with this, so have no fear! It's too much fun to give up yet! He he, Jack's too tricky to receive too much revenge, but he needed to get some! As for Janet and Daniel - I'm only playing into their liking each other. I would have done something with it, but since TPTB killed Janet off in Heroes (argh! I still haven't forgiven them for that) poor Daniel will have to wait to see who else walks into his life... maybe.:) Well, keep reading to see where I take this story! I am sort of basing it around the events of the show, but with my own stories and twists and my own series conclusions!

feb04: Thanks so much! Yeah, plenty of fluff as I did warn:) But, I didn't think anyone would complain! (cue evil laugh.)

Englemyer: Another new reader - cool! Thanks:) Here is the next part!

Natters: LOL! Yes, glorious fluff! Glad you liked it. Here is more!

froggy0319: Yeah, the team deserved a hard-earned break! When you save the planet as many times as these guys, you have to relax sometimes.:) I'm really glad that you liked it part, I enjoyed writing it! Naturally, Sam had to have her revenge! She at least had to be more... inventive.:) Here is the more you couldn't wait for!

-----

Sam hopped off her motorbike, after a night out at Janet's. They had had a 'classic movie' night, which was a chance to kick back and have some more fun and a couple of drinks with her best friend after her return from Hebridan and the Loop of Kon Garat. It hadn't been a late night, as she and Jack had plans to go out the following day.

She opened the front door, and stepped through. Immediately on entering, Jack walked over to her, with a strange expression on his face.

Sam walked toward her approaching husband, threw her arms around him, and kissed him, then asked, "What's the matter Jack? Is everything ok?"

Jack blinked, and replied, "I had a call from Mom. She's flying in next Friday."

Sam looked at him, surprised. "Ok... then what's the problem? Has something happened?" She removed her hand from his shoulder, and grabbed his hand.

"Well, uh, it sounds that way. Apparently there's this guy she's met, and she wants us to meet him," Jack explained.

Sam took one look at Jack's face and burst out laughing.

"I'm glad that you find it so funny," Jack sulked.

Sam grinned. "Jack, don't worry, I'm sure, knowing that mother of yours, they'd be a decent guy. Besides, after all these years, do you think she'd settle for second best."

They made their way to the living room, and sat down.

"I know," Jack replied. "I'm just worried about her. I just hope this guy is good enough."

Sam smiled. "Think of Catherine and Ernest - that worked out ok for them, they were great company for each other. Well, for a few years, anyway. I think it's sweet when older couples get together."

Jack smiled wryly at her. "Alright, alright, I do see your point. I guess it's just a bit different when it's your own parent."

Sam knew Jack's protectiveness towards his mother was coming out here, even if he wasn't saying that in so many words. So she decided to divert the discussion, and find out some details. "So, who is this guy and what's there to know?"

"Uh, he's called Ken Murphy. He actually lives here in Colorado Springs, if you can believe that. She met him a few months back, and they've been writing and visiting since they apparently hit it off."

Sam then asked, "And how serious is it so far?"

"So far, he's her 'gentleman friend'. I'm thinkin' there's more to it, though," Jack told her.

Sam grinned again. "She just wants us all to get to know him first, by the sound of it."

Jack rolled his eyes. "And his damn family." Seeing Sam's look of reproach he went on, "don't get me wrong, I want Mom to be happy... it's just weird to be gaining an extended family at my age. I'm too old for that."

Feeling the need to divert the conversation yet again, Sam asked, "So what are the plans for meeting this Ken guy?"

"Uh, we've been invited to his house for lunch next Saturday. His kids'll be there. He'll be cooking lunch on his grill," Jack gave his wife the details

Sam teased him, "Maybe you can teach him your 'secret' recipe."

"Never, I'm taking that to the grave!" Jack deadpanned

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, beer is such a secret!"

Jack looked knowledgeable. "The secret's in the Guinness brew."

"Seriously, though, honey... if you want to want to talk about any of this, you know I'm always here for you," Sam squeezed his hand, showing her depth of caring.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know... maybe this sounds really stupid, but I feel… nervous," Jack confessed.

Sam hugged him. "I know. Just remember, it's the two of us in this together."

Jack kissed her, and felt slightly better for talking about it.

-----

Friday evening eventually arrived, and it was time to pick up Mary from the airport. It had been a busy week, with Felger's virus knocking out the entire Stargate network, and the negotiations with the Jaffa rebel leaders that had got out of hand as a result. The weekend was looking to be equally as... interesting.

At the airport, Jack and Sam found themselves fact to face with a slightly flushed, sheepish-looking woman clad in bright yellow.

"Oh hello, Mom. Anything new?" Jack asked her cheekily.

Sam nudged him, and then embraced the older woman. "Hi Mary, just ignore him. I was happy to hear about Ken. If anyone deserves a little happiness, it's you," she reassured.

"Thank-you dear. You cannot imagine how nervous I felt about breaking the news. I haven't felt like this since Charles was still alive," Mary's eyes sparkled. "I figured it was about time I broke the news, and that everyone met each other."

Sam beamed. "I'm looking forward to it."

After a look from Sam, Jack came forward and hugged his mother. "I'm just as nervous about all this as you are, Mom," he confessed.

"I know, darling. It must be strange considering I have not ever really met anyone else in all these years. I've found myself not feeling like myself. And don't worry, you and Ken will get along fine. He's a good man," Mary told her son, trying to alleviate both of their fears.

On the drive home for the airport, Mary filled Sam and Jack in on some of the details about Ken and his family. Ken was a couple of years younger than Mary, and had been widowed seven years earlier. He had four grown kids: Maggie, Tim, Pete, and Kathy; and had 14 grandchildren. He was a retired high school English teacher, who enjoyed gardening, reading, pottery, music, and golf. Jack had been interested to hear some of those items, as there would be some common ground.

The next day was to be a big deal, all of Ken's kids were to be present - they all lived fairly close, three lived in Colorado Springs, and one of his sons lived in Denver. Additionally, all of his grandchildren were to be present.

-----

The next day at mid-morning, Sam, Jack, and Mary had packed up Sam's car, and Mary gave them Ken's address, and led them to his house.

"Just exactly when did you meet Ken, anyway?" Jack questioned her. "You didn't mention that last night."

"Oh, um, a year ago...," Mary blushed. "I was in town, but you had to go away all of a sudden. And so, I met him at the public library."

"Oh really?" Jack responded, recalling the 'Prometheus' incident'. "And you didn't feel that worthy of mentioning."

Mary sighed. "Jonathan, this isn't easy for me you know... please just try and understand."

Jack looked contrite, as he thought of the difficulty he had had in pursuing a relationship with his now wife. "Sorry, Mom," he apologised.

"I wanted to get to know Ken... I wanted to be careful. Please be happy for me. He makes me feel young all over again. And I care for him so much," Mary told him in earnest.

Sam turned her head from the road ahead to Mary. "I understand. I'm sure it will be fine," she told Mary, trying the calm the nervous woman.

And with that, they reached Ken's street, and pulled up outside his house. Theirs was not the first vehicle, it looked as if a couple of Ken's kids had already arrived.

The three got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Mary looked slightly nervous at meeting Ken's entire family, but they proceeded and knocked.

The door was immediately answered, by a man, Sam and Jack assumed to be Ken. He had white hair, was slightly balding, with a moustache and twinkling eyes from behind a pair of glasses. He smiled, and greeted them, "Hello Mary. And you too must be Jack and Samantha. It's lovely to meet you," he reached out and shook each of their hands.

Jack was on his 'best' behaviour. "Good to meet you too. Here's hoping the day won't end in bloodshed!" he grinned.

Ken chuckled. "Mary warned me about that! Don't worry Jack, I would never do anything to hurt your mother. She is a very special lady."

Jack looked relieved at his words. "Yeah, she is. Hell, this is weird. It's like meeting your kid's first boyfriend, but in reverse."

They all laughed.

Sam broke in next, "I'm glad we could all come and meet today. Hopefully you'll forgive my husband's lack of manners," she grinned slyly at her husband, who leaned over and kissed her head in reply.

"Well, please, come in all of you! It's wonderful to see you again Mary," Ken grabbed Mary's hand fondly, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

In answer to Sam and Jack's questioning look, Mary commented, "We last caught up in person, after your wedding. So, it has been awhile."

Jack and Sam looked at each other, amused, and entered the house.

-----

"Maggie and Dennis, Tim and Andrea, I am pleased to introduce Mary, Jack and Sam. Mary, Jack and Sam, please meet my eldest daughter, Maggie, and son-in-law Dennis, and my eldest son, Tim, and daughter-in-law Andrea."

Everyone politely shook hands, and Ken led them outside, where he introduced those grandchildren (and one grandson-in-law) present.

Shortly after, Ken's younger daughter, Kathy and her husband Rick arrived with their brood. And not long after that, Ken's younger son, Tim and his wife Debbie and their tribe.

All Ken's kids gave Mary the once-over, but appeared to approve. Ken had obviously raised his children to be kind and responsible adults. Everyone sat down to talk. Mary sat and chatted to Maggie and Kathy, while Sam sat and talked to Andrea and Debby, and Jack started to get to know Tim, Pete, Dennis, Rick and Ken.

When it came time to cook lunch, the men sat around the grill, while Jack imparted his wisdom. It was not long before he had them guffawing. The women sat and talked also, getting to know each other. Sam had to admit they all seemed funny and friendly.

"Dad's been terribly secretive about all of this. All we've known so far is that he's had some woman penpal," Maggie spoke.

"Mm hmm, it's all been mysterious. But amusing. I haven't seen him so cheerful since before Mom died," Kathy added.

Maggie smiled at Mary. "I'm glad Dad has met you, you're obviously very good for him."

Mary smiled back. "Ken is a dear man. I'm also glad to have met him."

"So are there any other plans in the air?" Andrea asked.

But all Mary would do was smile.

Sam smiled to herself. She felt certain it would not take long for anything else to eventuate since her springing of the news of a 'gentleman friend' had been a sudden surprise, there must be some reason behind that.

For Mary's sake, Sam changed the subject. And it wasn't long before Maggie, Kathy, Andrea and Debbie set about organising the finishing touches on lunch. Mary and Sam offered to help, however they were refused.

"You are our guests," Maggie had told the pair firmly. "Sit back and relax," she then called over her daughter Lisa, and son-in-law, Ben to 'entertain' them.

They were shortly followed by some of Ken's other older grandkids, who were curious about getting to know the O'Neills. These were Lisa's siblings, Michael and Jessica, as well as Tim's eldest - Amy. The younger kids were racing around, playing games of tag and hide-and-seek, while the older teens supervised. Both Sam and Jack had enjoyed watching this display of co-operation.

"So, are you going to have some kids of your own?" Jess asked, as they watched the kids."

"Eventually," Sam told them non-committally. Though they had discussed having them, that was as far as Sam had decided. She was putting it off for the time-being.

While still talking to Ken's grandkids, they were informed that lunch was served. As there were so many present, two long tables had been set out to seat everybody. Everyone had outdone themselves, there was much food present, all of which smelt very appetising.

The meal was consumed at a comfortable pace, though this relative peace was broken when Jack cried out, "food fight!" Fortunately the parents of the children were able to avert that crisis.

Once the main meal had ended, the younger kids ran off again, Jack along with them. They had taken to him readily, as children always tended to do. The only pause in the participation was a pain in his knee. While all of this was going on, Sam sat with Maggie and Dennis, as she found that she got along quite well with them. They started to discuss their lives and work.

"I work as a researcher for the Air Force," Dennis informed Sam.

Eventually, Sam deduced that Dennis was in fact a researcher at the SGC, though he couldn't say in so many words in such a public place. Because of this, he had been aware of who Sam and Jack were the minute they walked through the door.

-----

"Ok, everyone, who wants dessert?" Kathy called out.

That grabbed everyone's attention. And soon the two long tables were filled again with noisy, chattering people.

"Just one moment please," Ken called out. "Could I have everyone's attention please?"

Instantly, every single person present went silent, paying Ken their undivided attention.

"As I'm sure many of you have been wondering... there was indeed a purpose in having this get-together today. I am happy to announce that Mary-" Mary stood up and stood close to Ken, as he mentioned her name. "-Has accepted my proposal of marriage."

Mary then added, "We are to wed early next year."

After a moment of shocked silence, there was a large round of applause, and a few wolf whistles. Mary and Ken wrapped their arms around each other, beaming with pleasure.

Dessert forgotten, everyone got up to congratulate the happy couple.

"You dark horse!" Jack admonished his mother.

She laughed at her son. "Well, when Ken proposed, we quickly realised everyone needed to get to know each other. I'd say today has been a success."

Jack just shook his head, smiling. After meeting Ken, he was no longer worried about his mother, but glad that after all these years she had someone to be happy with.

Sam had not really been terribly surprised, however she was excited for her mother-in-law, and gave her congratulations. "I'm so happy for you," she said, as she hugged Mary. "Let's see your ring!"

And so Mary took a ring from her pocket and put it on publicly for the first time. "It's my birthstone," she explained, indicating the amethyst setting, with diamonds on either side.

"It's gorgeous!" Sam exclaimed. "I know you two will be very happy together!"

-----

It was awhile later before Ken and Jack could sit down for a serious talk together.

"I hope you're ok with all of this," Ken told his future step-son. "I only want to make your mother happy, and I am not trying to replace your father. You're fully adult, I only want to share the rest of my life with Mary, not take anything away from anyone."

Jack nodded. "I know, and I can see you care for Mom. That's good enough for me. I won't lie, I was concerned by all this. But only because I'm concerned about Mom's well being. Sure, the idea was, well, weird and strange. But I can accept it. And I am happy for you both."

"Thanks for that Jack, I couldn't marry Mary in good conscience, knowing her only child disapproved. And I can sympathise with your concerns. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about," Ken articulated. "I love your mother deeply, she is an amazing woman."

Jack smiled slightly. "She is. And I believe you. I guess I feel somewhat protective of her." After a pause, he added, It'll be nice to have Mom living nearby, by the way."

Ken nodded. "I hope we can all be friends. I know that with there being so many of us, it can be overwhelming, but we don't always get all together like this," laughed Ken. "And once again, I promise I will love and care for your Mom."

"Good, 'cause my knee is sore, and can't kick you to kingdom come," Jack joked.

Ken just smiled. "Mary was right."

"What?" Jack asked.

"You are a pain in the ass, sometimes," Ken grinned, amused by his step-son-to-be.

-----

Later that evening, when they had gone home, Sam was finally able to sit alone with Jack. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Jack kissed her on her head.

"Satisfied?" Sam asked him, smiling.

"Yeah, it's all ok. Good, surprisingly," Jack admitted. "In some ways I'm glad. I always wondered how poor Mom would go all by herself in Minnesota as she got older. Even if she has to leave her sisters behind, I'd feel better with her closer. She never would agree to ever leaving, you know. She always said that she didn't want to 'cramp my style', though she loved to visit lots. Now here's a decent reason for her to move closer."

Sam nodded. "Yes, she does things her own way. Stubbornly. Sounds like someone else I know!" she giggled.

Jack smirked. "I have no idea who you're talking about. Of course, look who's talking!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Ok, I know I take after Dad. And you clearly take after your mom. Lets leave it at that."

Jack leaned down and kissed Sam, who responded in like. They then snuck up the stairs in hope of not waking Mary with their antics.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 17: An Evening, Interrupted

Feedback is always appreciated! 


	17. An Evening, Interrupted

An Evening, Interrupted

Set after Birthright (Season 7), seventeenth in the 'By My Side' Series

Will Jack and Sam be able to enjoy their romantic evening in peace?

Author's Note: This is the first of a two-parter. More family issues are in store for next time. This time, however, Sam and Jack are have difficulties of their own! Thanks everyone for your reviews. I hope you all enjoy this part too.:)

Englemyer: Thanks! I like your enthusiasm:) Here is the 'more' you requested.:)

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: As always, thanks:)

feb04: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it:)

GlowingHaven: Yeah, I knew it could end up kinda confusing, which is why I only introduced some of the characters. But as I do explain who they are, I hope it makes some sense.:) As for Dennis, he will pop up here and there, but I have no plans to make him a major character. I'm glad you liked the way I wrote Jack in this part, it was hard to get the balance right but I thought that while he'd be a little difficult he wouldn't be totally impossible. And here is the update... no more of the same characters this time, but there will be soon.:)

janissima: Yeah, see above for comments about the "new" family members. Thanks for your encouraging remarks:) As for Sam and Jack's family, it's a point I put in on purpose, because there is an upcoming story dealing with that decision.:) But I won't give away anything other than that! So don't worry, it is something I really want to deal with:)

CharmedAli: Thanks! Yep, it's onto 'An Evening, Interrupted', now. Poor Sam and Jack, they can't get a break:)

froggy0319: Glad you liked! I'm always happy to hear that my stories make people laugh:) I hope you'll have some laughs with this next part - I know I did! Yeah, I had to write Jack as being protective, I could not picture him being any other way.:)

-----

Sam, dressed in a strappy midnight blue dress, which off-set her blue eyes beautifully, gazed at her handsome husband across the restaurant table. He was looking particularly nice in a shirt and black trousers. She squeezed his hand, and the couple grinned at each other. The setting was as romantic as she had hoped, for their belated 'six-months officially together' celebration.

"Da da da da da da...," Jack phone rang, playing the theme song from 'the Simpsons'.

Jack sighed, took the phone out of his pocket, and looked at it distastefully, before finally answering it. "What?" he barked.

"Oh, um, sorry," Daniel's voice apologised, "I just had to phone you and ask for your report on the mission to P9X-457. I have a very important briefing about the historical value of the planet, and the value of a long-term..."

"Daniel, I'll give it to you in the morning," Jack cut Daniel off.

"Yeah, but the thing is, I need it tonight, before the briefing. I have to prepare for it," Daniel told him in earnest.

"Daniel! I'll give it to you in the morning," Jack enunciated each word, before hanging up, switching it off, and putting the phone away. "Now, where were we?" he gazed at his wife.

At that moment, their appetisers were served.

"Excellent!" Jack imitated Mr. Burns.

The appetisers were delicious, and eaten at a comfortable pace, while the very-much-in-love couple talked in a relaxed fashion. They finished their appetisers, and were soon beginning their main course.

"Da da da da da da da...," Sam's phone blared, playing the theme song from 'Star Wars'

She rolled her eyes, and took the phone out from her purse. "Samantha Carter speaking."

"Uh, Sam," came out Cassie's voice. "I just wanted to say 'hi'. Um, I made it to college, and Mom's left for a hotel."

With all the patience she could muster, she spoke, "Hey Cass, I'm glad all's well. Have you enrolled yet?"

"Yeah, today. Everything is so huge! I can't wait to learn my way around," Cassie exclaimed from the other end of the phone.

"Great. Listen, I'm out in a restaurant having dinner at the moment, I'll ring you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok, we'll talk then," Cassie told her. "And tell Jack that I'm missing you both!"

"I will. Ok, bye, Cassie," she responded, before ending the call, and switching the phone off. "That was Cassie, he says 'hi', and that she's missing us."

Jack's grumpy look softened, though he still didn't seem happy with the interruption. So, Sam changed the subject, and they continued their delicious meal.

With main course out of the way, the couple waited for their dessert. But that was fine by them, they were happy to just quietly enjoy each other's company... Until Jack felt his pager go off. He muttered a curse under his breath, and checked it. It was Daniel. 'Damn him!' Jack thought. Daniel was still on about the damn report. 'Can't he do the damn meeting without it?' Jack thought. Then he switched the pager off as well.

"Now, where were we?" Jack asked Sam.

But this time, they were interrupted by the arrival of dessert. If you could call the delicious cream-filled chocolate cake creation a distraction. It took no time at all to eat.

Finally, Sam and Jack were through with their meal and ready to leave. They paid their bill and walked out of their restaurant, to Sam's Volvo.

They were home soon, and by this stage they were very involved in each other. They made it through the door, kissing and caressing. As they made their way towards the stairs, there came a knock from the door.

"Jack, that's the door," Sam burst out, before continuing their kiss.

"Ignore it," Jack told her, rubbing her back.

The door knocked again, more loudly this time.

Jack grumbled, mid-kiss, determined to let whoever it was think they weren't home.

The door knocked again, and even more loudly. A voice accompanied it, "Jack! I know you're home. Stop ignoring me. I really need that report! Now open the door."

Now Jack was cranky. Really cranky. He marched down the stairs, and snapped the door open. "Daniel! I told you it can wait! Is it a crime to spend a quiet evening with my wife?" Jack all but yelled.

Daniel was taken aback. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I still need the report, though."

Jack sighed. "Ok, come in. I'll print you a copy - it's almost finished."

Soon Daniel, now satisfied, left.

Jack and Sam resumed their kissing, and once again headed to the stairs.

The house phone rang. This time it was Sam who swore. She didn't let it interrupt her - whoever it was could leave a message.

Sure enough, the answering machine recorded a message. After the customary greeting, came a voice, "Hi Sam, it's me Mark. We've had a minor emergency here. Nothing too bad, but we need you to come and watch the kids. Steph's been in a car accident, and since her family doesn't even live in the same country I couldn't ask them. I'd really appreciate this, and I hope it won't put you and Jack out. Bye."

That caught Sam's attention, and the pair reluctantly pulled away. So much for their evening together.

"Well, I'd better phone Mark, and then see what flights are available," Sam said, disappointed.

"Yeah. Look, we'll do this another time," Jack reassured her.

Sam sighed. "Families! I hope that Steph's alright though."

Jack massaged her shoulders. "Give Mark a ring, and I'll go and start packing. I'll give Hammond a call on my cell," he instructed.

So they did.

-----

TBC in Story 18: Leave it to Us

Feedback is always appreciated! 


	18. Leave it to Us

Leave it to Us

Set after Birthright (Season 7), eighteenth in the 'By My Side' Series

After Mark's phone call, Sam and Jack fly to San Diego and are left in charge of the children.

Author's Note: Here is the second part to last time's frustrating interruption. The tone is a little different in this one, but I hope you all find it funny! Just a warning to everyone - something that I could keep quiet about, but that I'll let you know because you're all such lovely reviewers - there are some Very Important stories not far ahead! I don't want to give anything away, or tell you exactly when, but you will not want to miss them. Ok:)

feb04: Yep, very frustrating:) Hope you like this next part:) Well, whenever you are able to read it:) I hope you have a nice holiday!

GlowingHaven: Thanks so much! I really appreciate your comments! I'm glad you were laughing at the end - so was I as I wrote it:) I hoped everyone would find it amusing, not only frustrating! I'm glad you could empathise with them:) Here is my update:)

Natters: I know! I'm glad you liked their ring tones! I thought they would be funny and appropriate:)

CharmedAli: I know! But don't worry:)

Englemyer: Thanks so much:) A writer is always glad to hear the word 'more'!

froggy0319: I'm so glad that I made you laugh again! Yes, poor Jack and Sam. Ah well, read on in this next part:)

-----

After organising everything, and being granted some personal time, Sam and Jack were en route to San Diego, on a hurriedly booked flight. Hammond had been most sympathetic, so they had both been granted four days, which could be extended if necessary.

Sam was quiet, thinking about Mark, Stephanie and the kids. She was willing to bet that Mark would have been quite upset over Steph's accident. Car accidents were a touchy subject for both of them, after their mom had been killed in one 21 years earlier. She had been relieved to hear the Steph was ok, but she could imagine that it would have shaken up Mark. He had not been able to give many details over the phone, only that her injuries were not life-threatening, and that a neighbour was staying with the kids until they arrived. As he had hung up, he told her that he would ring them later, when they had arrived.

Jack, noting Sam's pensive mood, pulled her hand into his, and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, in comfort. Sam smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

"You ok, baby?" Jack asked his wife.

"Yeah, just thinking," Sam answered, snuggling up to him, and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'd be shocked if you ever stopped," Jack grinned at her.

Sam giggled. "You're so bad. I was just thinking about Mom."

Jack pulled her tight. "Hey, things happen. Stephanie's accident has nothing to do with your mom's. She'll be fine. You'll see," he reassured.

"I was right," Sam commented.

"What?" asked Jack, confused.

"You do have a knack for seeing things in a simplest. And I mean that in a good way," Sam looked up and grinned at him.

Jack chuckled. "That's better. That's what I like to hear."

Sam grinned and leaned up to kiss him. "What would I do without you?"

"Finding yourself in the arms of some young fella," Jack quipped.

Sam rolled her eyes at her husband's remark. "Jack, I love you alone. I'd never be half as happy with someone else as I am with you."

Jack smiled softly, ever since Sam had first agreed to marry him, he had felt like the luckiest man alive.

-----

They found themselves in San Diego in the wee hours of the morning, and on catching a taxi, they had left for Mark and Stephanie's home. Sam unlocked the house, hoping that they weren't going to scare the hell out of anyone with their arrival. Thankfully, a woman in her fifties emerged from the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in hand. She was of medium height, slightly chubby, with a sweet face.

"Hello," she greeted them. "You must be Sam and Jack O'Neill. I'm Linda McDonald, the Carters' neighbour. I've been keeping an eye on the kids 'til you arrived."

"Hi, yes, I'm Sam Carter, Mark's sister, and this is my husband, Jack O'Neill," Sam introduced them, and they all shook hands. "We came as soon as we could."

Linda smiled warmly. "I'm glad that you've arrived safely. Now that you're here, I'd better get home to my Harry, he's not in the best of health. Otherwise, I could have been able to watch them for longer. The kettle is hot and I've made up the bed in the guest bedroom. Mark should be ringing again in 20 minutes. Now, let me know if you need anything. My house is next door, on the left," she finished, picking up her purse, and two novels.

"Thanks so mush for watching the kids," Sam replied. "It's been a great help."

"Think nothing of it. I was glad to help," Linda smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you both."

The trio bid their farewells, and Linda departed. Once she had left, Jack and Sam sleepily made themselves coffees, and waited for Mark to ring. Realising the time, Sam's conversation with him was brief, and she soon hung up, and gave Jack the low-down.

"Steph has a broken leg, a sprained wrist, a few cuts and scrapes, and a mild concussion," Sam reported. "Mark's gonna stay the night at the hospital with her, and he should be back to see the kids tomorrow afternoon, and take them to visit her. So we'll have to get them going for school in the morning. Matt will take the bus, and Riss will be picked up by her friend Kaylee's mom."

Jack yawned. "Great. Just set the alarm, so I can get at least a few hours of sleep."

Sam then yawned, so the pair headed to bed for a few short hours.

-----

'What the hell is that noise?', thought Jack, as he slowly woke up. He eventually opened his eyes, and came face-to-face with a half-grown, grey and white kitten, who, obviously hungry, had sat himself on Jack's chest and was softly meowing.

Jack groaned. Since when did the San Diego Carters have a cat? He turned and looked over at the alarm clock, which read 5:07. No wonder he felt like crap, he had barely slept. He tried to get up, made more difficult by the cat on him, but he managed and tiredly stumbled down the stairs to see what he could find.

After locating the light switch, he entered the kitchen and hunted through the cupboards, grumbling about dogs making better pets. Naturally, being someone else's home, he had some difficulty, but he eventually, he located a tin of kitten food, and then searched around for the cat's food bowl. Eventually, near the back door, he found it, dumped the contents of the tin in it, and wearily dragged himself back to bed.

-----

Jack was again woken from peaceful slumber. This time, because he had problems breathing, because of a face full of fur. He opened his eyes, and there was the kitten again, curled up on his neck and face. Jack somehow managed to turn his head, and see the time. 6:10 - close enough to time to get up, anyway. Now, how to get up?

He was saved, when his grumblings, coupled with his wriggling woke up Sam. She slowly came to, and rolled over to face Jack. Through her sleep-filled eyes, she saw Jack's predicament, and started to giggle.

Jack looked back at her indignantly. "This isn't funny!"

That just made Sam laugh harder, and reply, "I think he likes you!"

"He?" Jack questioned her, "Since when did they have a cat?"

Sam grinned. "I guess you didn't know, huh?"

"No. Now would be a good time to tell me all about this fuzzy little snakehead," Jack smart-mouthed.

Sam sat up, helped Jack to do likewise, and once the cat, law lower in his lap, she started to stroke the little animal, who then started to purr, and began her explanation, "He's called 'Boots', as in 'Puss in Boots'."

"Original," noted Jack.

Sam smiled, and continued, "He's Larissa's cat, he had been dumped, but Mark felt sorry for him, and brought him home from the pet shelter, which apparently is a long story itself. Riss had been asking for a pet for her birthday, so Mark and Steph though he would make a nice present for her," Sam rubbed Boots' chin, and he purred even louder. "Anyway, that was a couple of months ago now, and Boots is probably about 6-7 months old now."

"How did I miss all of that?" Jack asked her.

"Very easily, that was around the time Daniel returned," Sam informed him, still amused.

"Ah. Well, it would have been nice to know that piece of information at 0500 hours," Jack half-smiled in return.

Sam chortled. "I repeat, he must like you. Though I can't imagine why."

"No giggling, Major!" Jack exclaimed, teasingly.

And with that, the couple got themselves out of bed, ready to face the day.

-----

After showering, and starting breakfast, came the fun task of getting the children out of bed. Jack quickly excused himself. But Sam was firm - he already had experience in that department and he would help. Despite the fact that her husband was her superior officer, he dutifully complied.

And so the pair were greeted by two sleepy children. Larissa was happy to see her aunt, especially after the events of the previous day, and was very affectionate towards her.

The eight-year-old sat in her aunt's lap, as she ate breakfast, and on request, Sam fixed her hair into a French braid.

"I'm glad you're here, Auntie Sam," the girl looked up at her, her big blue eyes looking slightly fearful.

Sam hugged her niece. "I'm glad too, honey."

Meanwhile, Matt sat between his aunt and uncle, at all of 11, he drew strength from the pair's presence, as he sat and ate his own breakfast.

Feeling like pros, Jack and Sam, with little supervision managed to get the kids ready for school, though they barely made it in time for Larissa's ride for school when the girl had checked on her cat and his food bowl. Fortunately, with only a little prodding, Matt left for school on his bike.

Once both of the children had left, Jack walked over to his wife, pulled her into his arms, looked at her, and commented, "Now where were we last night? Before we were rudely interrupted, I mean."

Sam's eyes gleamed. "Right about here," she told him, as her lips met with his.

-----

After their travelling, and their late night, they were only too glad to nap for a couple of hours. After they had made up for their interrupted evening, of course! At lunch time, they were awoken when they heard Mark come through the font door, and, yawning, they had again arisen, and went down the stairs to greet him.

If they had felt tired that morning, then Mark looked a hundred times worse. He had clearly not had much sleep the night before. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had dark circles around his eyes. He seemed to be in reasonable spirits, however.

They greeted each other, and sat down for lunch, as Mark filled them in on how Stephanie was going.

"She's fine, though after the accident last night, I didn't want to leave her," Mark told them "she was glad to hear that you guys had arrived, though she told me to apologise for putting the two of you out."

"Mark, it's no problem at all. We were only glad to come and help," Sam reassured her brother "and I'm glad that Steph is ok."

"And so am I," Jack put forward. "Despite your taste in pets."

Sam started to mock slap him, but Mark burst out laughing.

"I needed that," he laughed. "But please don't tell Riss... that was a moment of weakness. Though I'd be willing to bet that that cat will have you around his little finger by the time you leave!"

Sam smiled smugly. "Boots thought it necessary to acquaint himself with Jack this morning by sitting on his face."

Mark laughed again, his wife had been right, he had needed to get out for a little while. So once they had eaten lunch, he sat down for a chat with his sister, decided he'd have some sleep after, and informed them of the kid's schedule for the afternoon, and that he would take them to see their mother later that day.

Jack's had gone to see what he could find on TV, and had left Sam and Mark to talk.

Sam, concerned for her brother, who had clearly been shaken by the previous days events, reached out and took his hand, asking, "I know how Stephanie is, but how are you?"

Mark's earlier cheerfulness fell away, as he confided in his sister, "I feel a bit stupid now, having called you out here. I guess I lost it a little yesterday."

Sam reached out with her free hand, and rubbed his shoulder affectionately. "Hey, I told you, it's ok. I came because I was concerned about both of you. I can only imagine how it must have been for you, all things considered."

"Yeah, it really took me back to when Mom died, and the helplessness of it, and how I took it out on Dad for all those years. I... I just couldn't bear the thought of losing Steph, the same way I lost Mom - we lost Mom," Mark burst out, slightly embarrassed by the outpouring of emotion.

"Don't worry... I thought as much," Sam reassured him.

"Thanks for coming out here. You're the only one who would've understood, Sam," Mark said, squeezing her hand. "Now, I'm going to do what my wife told me to - get some sleep, take the kids for a visit, and go do something constructive."

Sam laughed. "Steph is a wise woman!"

-----

Later in the day, Matthew and Larissa arrived home from school. That's when chaos broke loose. Mark still hadn't awoken, and Sam was loath to wake him. So she and Jack had to play referee.

"Leave me alone, you pest! I'm downloading something important!" Matt snapped at his sister.

Larissa stood her ground. "I don't care! I want to go online, too you know! I want to check the junior scientist site for a project before I leave for my piano lesson!" she pressed.

"Tough. I got here first!" Matt argued back.

"Mom would tell you to share, you big meanie!" Riss told him, her voice growing louder.

"So what! I'm busy right now! Go play with your dolls or something," he sneered.

Larissa's face grew red at that comment. "You take that back Matthew!"

Jack broke in at this time, "Whoa, time out both of you! Matt, quickly finish what your doing, I'm sure you have homework. Larissa, go get your things ready for your piano lesson. Your Auntie Sam will take you today."

Matt sulked at that, and muttered, "Fine, whatever."

Larissa, similarly sulked, but she complied and got together her piano books. Soon, she and Sam had left, leaving Jack and Matt there, with Mark still sleeping. Fifteen minutes later, Matt still hadn't finished with the computer, so Jack went to deal with that.

"Hey, you're time's up, buddy," Jack told the boy.

Matt glowered at him. "I'm not finished yet."

"Well, I say you are. Finish what you're doing, ok," Jack told him, while thinking 'I'm sure I was never that age'.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my parent," Matt glared at him.

'Ok, he's upset, and he's testing you. Remember, count to ten before responding', Jack told himself, before answering with, "That may be the case, Matt, but I'm in charge for the moment. I'm sure your Mom wouldn't want to hear about you acting like a smelly green ogre."

Matt grumbled, and proceeded to turn off the computer, before stomping up the stairs to begin his homework.

-----

Sam finally walked through the door again with Larissa. Upon Larissa's insistence, she had stayed for the lesson, and had actually enjoyed herself. Her young niece was progressing nicely in her music.

Jack looked relieved to see her, she noted amusedly. Matthew must have been difficult, and Jack was likely impatiently waiting for Mark to emerge. Fortunately, a few minutes after Sam and Larissa had walked through the door, he had emerged, showered, and ready to take the kids out to McDonalds after visiting their mother. All residual bad moods evaporated at this news, and the three departed for the hospital.

Jack sat down in relief. "Hell, I'd forgotten what it's like to be a parent. It's hard work!"

Sam laid down of the couch, and put her feet up on Jack's lap. "At least you known what you're doing," she smiled at him.

"Maybe... but I swear... I could never have been that age!" Jack exclaimed.

"You still act that age, honey!" Sam teased him, then sat up, and leaned over to kiss her husband.

Boots then decided he wanted his dinner, and sat on the floor near Jack, looked up at him, and meowed.

Jack groaned, and got up. As he reached the kitchen, he could have sworn that he heard a muffled giggle.

-----

The visit must have done the kids the world of good, for they arrived home in much better spirits. Matt graciously allowed his younger sister to use their computer to go online, and then promptly asked his Uncle Jack to join him on the PlayStation. While Larissa's bedtime soon approached, Mark had to go out for a couple of hours, to catch up on some paperwork, so he left the children in Sam and Jack's hands again. But the kids were docile, and willingly went to bed at their appointed times. Encouraged by this, Sam and Jack decided to have an early night. If all went well, they would be back in Colorado Springs in a couple of days, and didn't want to be too badly affected by the time difference.

Having curled up in bed, Boots decided to again grace Jack with his presence. He jumped up in the spare bed, and sat on Jack's chest. Grudgingly, Jack started to stroke the cat, who purred in delight.

"I never would have figured you for a cat person," Sam cheekily told him. "Are you getting soft, dear husband?"

"If that ever gets out, dear wife, I will deal with you severely," Jack mock threatened. "I can't have my hard ass image tarnished by rumours."

"Don't worry, Jack," Sam emphasised his name. "I wouldn't dream of it. Instead I'll tell them about the time that you..."

"Reveal my closest secrets, and I'm afraid I'll have to use the tickle torture!" Jack threatened.

"Damn," Sam replied laughing. "I'll have to find another way!"

-----

Now that some things had been dealt with for Mark, it was not long before Jack and Sam returned to Colorado Springs, with things pretty much back to normal. Except for the occasional teasing about Jack's 'soft soft' for cats...

-----

Coming Soon on Story 19: The Things We Can't Say

Feedback is always appreciated! 


	19. The Things We Can't Say

The Things We Can't Say

Set after Evolution Parts 1 & 2 (Season 7), nineteenth in the 'By My Side' Series

SG-1 are thrown into a peaceful planet's dark underbelly, when negotiations go awry

Author's Note: Once again, thanks for all of the reviews received. The more reviews, the happier I am:) With our two-parter out of the way, we have a far more serious story this time. Sam and Jack are placed in a situation where there are times when it could be a good thing or a bad thing that they are not allowed to discuss their relationship off-world. I hope you don't find the seriousness on this part off-putting! There are still some funny parts! By the way, we have not reached the Very Important stories just yet, but they are around the corner, I promise! We are counting down...

feb04: Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the last part! It was great fun to write! Now you're back in time for the next part:) Glad to hear you enjoyed your holiday, by the way!

Trickster's Queen of War: Thanks so much for your review! I always love making people laugh! I'm glad that you liked Boots - he is based on my own cat.:) (Though my own cat has a far more Stargate-ish name LOL.)

GlowingHaven: Yes, I thought the idea of Jack liking a cat would be funny in light of the fact that he is a dog person.:) That idea is drawn from my own life.:) Yes, Jack and Sam will be great parents, won't they?;) All I can say is keep reading:)

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thank you:)

CharmedAli: Thanks so much! I'm glad my writing is so highly appreciated:) I hope you weren't too anxious, waiting for this one! I hope it is worth it!

Natters: I'm glad that it had you giggling:) Here is your 'more'! Enjoy!

froggy0319: Glad you liked, and laughed! The kitten and Jack was inspired by my own kitten - he was never planned (as I am a dog person, and am actually allergic to cats), but was soon much beloved! Oh, hint noted... you have nothing to worry about! It all comes down to waiting, ok.:) So keep reading!

-----

All four members of SG-1 had stepped through the gate, and found themselves standing in the lush green world of P6C-884, known locally as Demos. Contact had been made recently, and SG-1 were to be present in beginning negotiations. Demos was a world based in agriculture, yet was fairly advanced. In some areas they were ahead of Earth, others they were slightly behind. For this reason, both Earth and Demos were open to trade.

They were greeted at the gate by several Demosians. The appointed spokesperson and unofficial leader, Artemis, an attractive woman of about 50, spoke.

"Welcome," she greeted them, "We are pleased to welcome kin on this day. I am Artemis. Please join with us, and we will give you a tour of the surrounding region, before we meet and host you in our Community Hall for discussion and hopefully beginning our treaty."

What looked to be the Demosian version of a bus was standing by, and they, and the Demosians present entered the vehicle.

Artemis introduced them to all present - their society was one of equality to any citizens had been welcome to join the tour, along with the unofficial head council.

She then introduced them to a young man who appeared to be in his thirties, "This is Kimon. The community has selected him to be our representative to your people. He will help you in any way he can."

Kimon bowed. "I am pleased to meet you all. I shall attempt to acquaint you with our world and our customs."

Daniel spoke, "Thank you Kimon. We look forward to learning of your people, and hope our peoples may forge a friendship."

Kimon smiled. "That is also our wish. Firstly, what would you like to know?"

"Uh, well if you're so advanced then why are you so into crops?" Jack blundered.

Kimon smiled again. "It is the way of our people. We see it is our life force, even when we were still under the oppression of Demeter."

"Demeter, uh, she was the Greek goddess of agriculture. In Greek mythology, she was the daughter of Cronus. Um, we haven't ever encountered either her or her Jaffa," Daniel supplied.

"She was a minor Goa'uld. She was defeated and killed in battle some years ago," Teal'c informed them.

Kimon nodded. "That is correct. We fought and won our freedom 70 years ago. Ever since that, we have sought to live in peace. Evidence suggests Demeter had few forces to spare, which is why she was not able to effectively counter-attack."

Daniel nodded. "Except for that last part, that was similar to what happened on Earth. It happened probably around 3,000 years ago in a nation called Egypt. However, that particular Goa'uld was not defeated until some seven years ago on a planet known as Abydos. That was our first mission through the Stargate after it had been discovered."

"You see, we didn't have the advantage of remembering our past the way you have, we've had to learn a lot for ourselves through trial and error, and since we didn't have a dialling device we've had to build our own - but it was Daniel here who unlocked our gate," Sam told him, giving him a general summary without giving away too much before any sort of treaty had been made official.

Kimon smiled widely at her. Too widely for Jack's liking. "You have made a remarkable achievement then," he told them, and then turned back to Jack, "As to your original question, we have maintained our lifestyle on the land, despite progressing technologically. All people, if able, participate in serving on the land in some capacity. For example, I oversee much of the planting and harvesting. Technology has made this task easier, though we still prefer a hands-on approach."

-----

After their tour, and talking with those present they headed to the Community Hall. It was a large building, which mainly consisted of one large room, with a stage area, much seating, and what looked to be the Demosian equivalent of large TV screens to allow viewing of the proceedings in every corner of the auditorium.

It was not long before the auditorium was filled. At the front, a panel of unofficial representatives, as voted by the people, sat at one bench on the left-hand side, including Artemis and Kimon. SG-1 were directed to another bench on the right-hand side.

Kimon had explained the usual method of proceedings to them. Much of the discussion would occur out the front, and each panel would be given an opportunity to speak. However, the discussion was open to the public, and any questions or concerns raised would be brought into the discussion. As Daniel observed, it was a kind of forum.

As the discussion began, Artemis gave a brief introduction, and then the floor was handed over to Daniel. The Demosians, in particular the young Demosian women seemed quite taken with Daniel. Though some people had some concerns, no one seemed totally opposed to a treaty. As the discussion broke for recess, Daniel and Teal'c went to talk to the people informally, Jack went to dial the gate to report to Hammond, while Kimon took Sam to visit one of their most important research facilities.

While Sam was friendly to Kimon, she was beginning to think that Kimon had a little... crush on her, 'Jeez, not another one. Jack is gonna shoot him. Damn I wish I could admit the nature of my relationship with Jack' She thought.

"Do you have such facilities on earth?" Kimon enquired of her, broadly smiling.

"Oh, you bet. And for all types of purposes... medical research, physics, all kinds of things," Sam related.

"Your world sounds amazing," he remarked.

"Oh yeah. It's a big place - lots of different people, lots different climates. Daniel would be a good one for you to discuss those things with," Sam told him, wanting to be friendly but not too friendly.

He nodded. "I will bring it up when the discussion resumes... As for you, Major-"

Kimon was cut-off when all of a sudden there was a rustling in some bushed, and a Goa'uld shock grenade rolled towards them. There was a bright light and it all went black.

-----

Jack was starting to worry. Sam and that 'Kimono' guy had not yet returned to the Community Hall and she'd been due back more than an hour ago. He'd reported to Hammond that all was going well, by he was starting to wonder if that report had been a little premature.

Fortunately, Artemis had also shown concern, and was beginning to make inquiries as to where they had been, and where they might be.

Artemis walked back towards Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c, looking very concerned. "I have received word that they never made it to the lab they were to report to."

Jack looked cross. "And what exactly does that mean?" he snapped.

Daniel sent Jack a look, and took on the role of negotiator. "Do you have any idea of what might have happened, and is there anything we can do to find them?"

Artemis nodded. "There is a possibility they have been captured by Demeter Loyalists. I don't wish to jump to conclusions in the matter, but it is possible they have been incensed by your arrival."

"And you didn't think this was important enough to mention before a member of my team went and left the security of this Hall?" Jack all but yelled.

Artemis looked woebegone. "I am truly sorry. These Loyalists rarely leave their temples and territory. It had not occurred to us to mention them."

Though worried for his friend, Daniel felt bad for the leader. "Look, why don't we sit down and work out a plan of action for a search and rescue?" he suggested.

Jack looked to Artemis. "Look, if you really mean what you say about this group, then help us find Major Cater. Tell us what you know about these Damned Loyalists."

"Demeter," Daniel corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Help us," Jack requested.

Artemis sighed. "This group has existed since our freedom was gained, though they are small in number. They have their own community existence, as they have left the community of Demos and so they are a poor group. It is only a small faction, which is largely dominated by petty squabbling, so it is not a strong force. It is possible we could locate and rescue Kimon and Major Carter."

"Why have you let these lunatics even keep existing? I mean if it's been 70 years?" Jack questioned.

"It is not our way to force others to change their thinking. We believe all are equals and have an equal right to freedom of belief. However, they have gone against our ways, which is why I will permit a rescue. You must understand, it must be done peaceably, Colonel for that is our way," Artemis advised him.

Jack didn't look happy about that, but he agreed.

-----

Sam awoke to an aching head and blindness. Eventually he vision cleared, and she could see she was in a hut of some kind. She saw that Kimon was beginning to gain consciousness, and helped him sit up.

"Where are we?" he asked. "I cannot see."

"I don't know we're in some kind of hut. We were knocked out by Goa'uld weaponry," Sam told him.

Kimon groaned. "Don't tell me it's the Demeter Loyalists. Only they would have leftover Goa'uld technology."

"Who?" Sam asked, alarmed.

"Oh, they are a community who still follow the Goa'uld Demeter. They probably did this as a result of your coming through the Chaapa'ai. They've been wanting to use it for years," Kimon informed her.

"Great," Sam rolled her eyes. "And why weren't we told about them before we went wandering off?"

"We live entirely separate lives from them," Kimon explained.

At that moment, a tall, dark man of about 25 entered the hut. He did not appear to be there for a friendly chat.

"Hermes!" Kimon exclaimed.

"Ah, so you remember me you filthy betrayer of your goddess. Kimon, you deserve no less than screaming torture for your disloyalty. However, on this day I wish to 'talk' with your little alien girlfriend here," Hermes spat.

Sam shuddered, she didn't like the sound of that.

"Ah, see how she quivers with fear. She is a weakling, and so are you," Hermes declared.

Sam glared at him. "I'm not afraid of you. I've fought men such as yourself - and won!"

"Ah, a shame I am not here to battle you. That would be pleasurable indeed," he sneered. "I am here for two purposes. The first is that I wish unlock the symbols of the Chaapa'ai so we may return to our goddess and declare our loyalty. The second is to rid this place of betrayers from other worlds."

"My people don't respond well to threats," Sam warned him coldly.

"They will when I have dealt with you," was all he uttered. He then called to someone outside, "Kalyca! Bring these two pathetic wretches some water! They will need strength for their questioning later," Hermes then strode out.

Kalyca then entered the hut, bearing a jug of water. Sam's heart went out to her. She looked to be a young girl of 17, and she had an air of nervousness about her. She was a pretty dark thing, who seemed far too young to be involved in such nasty business.

"Here is some water for you. It is quite fresh, I drew it from the well myself," she told them, not meeting their eyes.

Sam smiled at her warmly. "Thank you... Kalyca, isn't it?"

Kalyca smiled faintly. "Yes, 'tis."

She then, quivering almost like a mouse, left the hut.

Sam poured herself a drink, as did Kimon, whose eyesight seemed to have cleared.

"So how do you know that Hermes guy?" she asked him.

"He was born of Demos, but left a few years ago. He was quite well known, but I knew him personally because we both designed our current model of harvester. He is also the son of Artemis," Kimon admitted.

"Terrific," Sam muttered. "So what made him turn?"

Kimon shrugged. "No one knows. The rebelliousness of this group attracts some young people, while other are descended from the original formation of the group at Liberation. He was sucked in, and Artemis has never forgiven herself."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He is Artemis' only child. She blames herself because she raised him herself after his father died when he was a boy," Kimon explained.

-----

With the permission of the Demosians, Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel with the help of two other Demosians, Kyrus and Euclid, were staking out the outer edges of Loyalist Territory. Jack, seeing a small hut set apart from the rest of the buildings through his binoculars, decided to go and investigate.

Alone, he stealthily made his way into the Loyalist Territory. Not sure whether he'd heard something, he turned around to face two tall ugly guys, bearing zat'nik'tels. He withdrew his own, but it was too late, they had been prepared and one of them shot him.

-----

Having not heard from Jack over their radios for several minutes, Daniel and Teal'c tried to summon him. Nothing. Very worried, they decided to head in the direction Jack had gone. However, there was not a trace of their friend.

"It appears that Colonel O'Neill was apprehended by two tall men," Teal'c examined some footprints. I strongly advise we go back to the Stargate and alert General Hammond immediately," Teal'c warned.

-----

Jack awoke shortly after, as the effects of the zat'nik'tel usually wore off quickly. He found himself in a small, dark room. He guessed the room to be within a bigger structure. The two big ugly guys stood guard at the door to the room, each bearing a staff weapon and a zat gun.

"Hey fellas. Where am I?" Jack asked, standing up.

They glared at him, and one spoke, "Our leader will be he shortly. He will be most pleased about the capture of another alien traitor."

"Well, we are most displeased at my capture. Whattya say we forget this whole thing happened, and you let me, and the other 'alien' go free?"

The 'ugly brothers' both smirked, and the other guy spoke "How about not."

"Oookay... how about you let the other alien go free, and you can still keep me. That's a fair deal, hey?" Jack offered.

At that moment, another tall guy entered the room. To Jack's eyes, he looked to be somewhere in his twenties.

This new guy smirked. "Wonderful. Another disloyal alien. If I find either person disagreeable, you will both be quite... useful in negotiating what I want to know."

Jack blanched. Like hell this guy would hurt Sam.

"You hurt her, and I'll make sure you'll never have your way with a woman ever again," Jack threatened.

The man merely laughed. "You sound terribly protective of the pretty one. Imagine how upset she'd be to hear of your beating, if you persist to speak in such a manner."

"You leave her out of this! Keep me for whatever you want. This has nothing to do with her, I'm the leader," Jack told him.

"Unfortunately, that won't serve me at all. Imagine this. I have two people from an alien planet. Both hold knowledge that I wish to possess. But neither will likely part with this knowledge. Unless I play you off of each other, say by hurting the pretty one whenever you are not forthcoming with information, I will be unable to discover a thing. Now please tell me what my incentive for letting either of you go is?"

"What do you even want to know?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"I wish to unlock the symbols of the Chaapa'ai and return to our great goddess Demeter," he announced.

"There's one small problem with that, you see... As far as I know Demeter is dead," Jack told him.

"Liar!" the man yelled. "You will tell me what I want to know."

Jack groaned, what would it take to convince this loony? "Even if she were still alive, I don't know the co-ordinates to her former home base. I've never encountered any other world where she ruled."

"I warn you, my patience grows thin," the man grew angrier.

"I swear, I know nothing about Demeter, only what I've been told. And what I've been told is that she died many years ago after being defeated by another Goa'uld. If you want to maintain your delusional fantasies, that's fine. Me, I have no need for them. I don't feel the need to worship some slimy over-dressed snaky freak of nature," Jack retorted.

The man growled, took a staff weapon and beat Jack in the leg with it. "That is how I shall punish you if you ever dare insult Demeter again!"

Jack fell to the floor in pain, wincing out in pain. "You bastard!"

The man stormed out of the room, in a foul temper.

-----

"I beg you, please do not bring in aggressive forces!" Artemis begged Daniel and Teal'c, and they headed towards the Stargate.

"We have no wish for violence. We only want our friends back," Daniel reassured her. "it isn't our way to just leave them."

"Indeed," added Teal'c. "We wish harm to come to anyone. We simply need forces to help extract them."

"But isn't there another way?" Artemis asked them desperately.

Daniel looked at her. "There's something more that you're not telling me, isn't there?"

After a pause, Artemis finally replied, "Yes. The leader of the Demeter Loyalists is my son. Despite the fact Hermes is misguided in his beliefs, I have no wish of any harm coming to him."

Daniel looked at her compassionately. "We'll do our best. We're not looking to make war. We only wish for Major Cater and Colonel O'Neill to return safely to us"

They then reached the Stargate, and Teal'c dialled in the symbols for earth. The wormhole opened, and Daniel walked over to the MALP, and began a transmission.

"General, we have a situation here," Daniel announced.

Hammond's voice came through the MALP, "Aren't the negotiations going as planned?"

"The negotiations aren't the problem, sir. I'm afraid Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have been taken hostage by a rebel group, still loyal to the Goa'uld who once ruled this planet. We attempted a rescue as Sam was taken first, but that resulted in the capture of Jack," Daniel informed him.

"Understood, Dr Jackson. I'll send SG's 2, 3, and 15 to see if they can assist in extracting them both," Hammond promised.

"Oh, and just warn them. It's a delicate situation, so caution is needed rather than guns waving," Daniel cautioned him.

"I'll advise them. Hammond out," he concluded.

The gate shut down, and the group decided to wait there for the other teams to arrive.

"Thank you, Dr Jackson," Artemis said gratefully.

Daniel nodded. "You're welcome."

Soon enough, the gate activated and the three teams, stepped through. Major Penhall led SG-2, Colonel Reynolds led SG-3, and Major Pierce led SG-15. Daniel and Teal'c quickly briefed them on the situation, and they made their plans to examine the terrain of the Loyalists terrain. They dialled back earth, and a UAV was sent through to fly over the region to determine where Jack and Sam might be.

-----

Sam and Kimon were both bored and worried.

Hermes had apparently decided to leave them for the time being, and so the pair sat talking.

"We could be here awhile. Please tell me about earth," Kimon had requested some time, earlier, so now Sam was in the process of describing the varying climates.

"... And of course, these mountains have spectacular views. Just incredible. You could never tire of them."

Then Hermes angrily stormed in. "We have captured another alien. I have warned him, yet because he would not provide the information I required, and insisted on insulting our great goddess. I was forced to punish him for this offence."

Sam faintly smiled, 'that so had to be Jack' she thought.

"Do you find that amusing?" he bellowed, and went to hit her, until Kalyca entered the room, bearing some dried up bread, and begged him to stop.

He seemed to catch his temper at the sight of the young woman. He glared at her, however, and Kalyca shrank back.

"I warn you both. Any attempt to conceal any information will result in further injury for my other prisoner. Any rudeness will also result in your own punishment. Is that clear?" Hermes glared.

"If it is information I know," Sam looked at him squarely.

He glared at her again with that comment, and proceeded to ask, "What are the symbols I need to open the Chaapa'ai and return to Demeter?"

Sam sighed. "To my knowledge, Demeter died many years ago. No gate address would allow you to contact her."

"I warned you!" Hermes threatened. "Tell me the truth! Demeter is a goddess - her death is a falsehood."

"Demeter was flesh and blood. She was susceptible to death, just like you and me, despite what power she wielded," Sam insisted.

"She is a goddess, how dare you blaspheme!" He slapped her across the face, and added, "For your refusal to provide me with the information I requested, I shall punish your friend!" He then left the hut.

Sam rubbed her face, tenderly. "That went well," she remarked.

Kimon looked most concerned. "Are you ok, Major Carter?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam insisted, looking worried. "Though I don't know how Colonel O'Neill will go."

They realised Kalyca was still in the hut, when she spoke, "Here is some bread for you both. It is not fresh, I am afraid, but supplies are scarce," the girl shook. "Hermes did not wish for me to give you this, but he agreed in the end."

Sam smiled at the girl. "Thanks Kalyca, we really appreciate this."

She sat down, seemingly making up her mind about something.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked her, concerned.

"You say that Demeter is not a goddess. But if she has such power, then how could she be anything but a goddess?" Kalyca asked, whispering, and eyeing the door

Figuring that there must be guards outside, Sam quietly replied, "Power isn't what makes someone a deity. Anyone can hold power. Look at Hermes, for example. Does that make him a god?"

Kalyca's green eyes looked troubled. "No. But Demeter performed great and amazing deeds."

Sam shook her head. "No she didn't. Her deeds were performed through technology such as the zat'nik'tel Hermes carries, and the shock grenade that knocked out Kimon and myself. I can even explain to you how such technology works."

Kalyca stood up, looking uncomfortable. "I must leave," and she did so.

Kimon looked at Sam admiringly. "Keep that up, and we may have ourselves an ally."

Sam shrugged. "You'd be surprised at how many deny the truth. Hermes has had her convinced. I'd be willing to bet she thinks she's in love with him or something."

Before she realised what he was doing, Kimon leaned over, and brought his lips almost towards hers, until Sam turned her head, looking shocked.

Kimon looked uncomfortable. "I am sorry. If you do not share my feelings, I will understand."

Sam looked at him. "Kimon. I am a married woman. This has nothing to do with you. I think you are a nice guy, but I am in love with my husband. Believe me, I'm flattered though."

Kimon looked down. "Oh, I am sorry. I did not know."

Sam looked at him, and spoke kindly, "You could not have known. It's not something I am to discuss while on missions."

Kimon smiled sadly. "He must be a very lucky man."

Sam smiled softly. "And I'm a lucky woman."

Kimon looked at her. "That reminds me of the smile you made earlier when Hermes told us of his other prisoner insulting Demeter."

Sam smiled again. "I am not at liberty to discuss that further."

Kimon nodded, sensing that there must be a good reason for her secrecy.

-----

Jack sat in the room, bored. His 'friends' were in no way chatty, and his leg ached where the man had struck him earlier. Also, he sat and worried about his wife. He sensed it was a good thing that that deranged sycophant didn't know that Sam was his wife, or it could be used against him. He saw clearly why Hammond had put that rule into place.

The door opened. Speak of the devil. He strode in, still looking to be in a temper.

"Hey there!" Jack greeted him. "How goes the interrogation?"

"Your pretty friend told me nothing. And for that, you will pay," he threatened.

"What, I bet she corroborated my story, and that's why you're pissed," Jack replied.

The insane psycho yelled, and struck his other leg. Jack yelled in pain.

"That is your punishment. If you do not wish the pretty one to suffer likewise, you will tell me what I want to know," he yelled.

Jack glared at him, there was nothing worse than someone who refused to hear the truth. "Look, take whatever you want to out on me. But leave her out of it. Neither of us knows any more than we've already told you. If you want that confirmed, I'll send you through to Demeter's dad. Oh, hang on, I can't. Cronus is dead too. And I personally saw his dead body."

He did not take well to this provocation, and demanded, "Tell me the truth, or the woman dies!"

Jack paled. "Look, I swear as far as I know, Demeter is dead. I don't give a rat's ass whether you think she's a goddess, 'cause whatever I say, you won't believe. But the truth is this - even Goa'ulds can die."

"And so will your friend!" he screamed, and stepped through the door, storming off.

Jack felt tears pricking at his eyes. He felt helpless. This crazy madman was gonna kill the love of his life... over information Jack could not give him, and he was helpless to stop him. In that moment, Jack wanted to curl up and die himself.

-----

Evening had come, and the plans had been set for the rescue. Daniel, Teal'c, and the other SG teams had analysed the intel provided by the UAV, and had determined that at least someone was in a small hut near where Jack's tracks had been found.

Though they would go in heavily armed, they would try to avoid any violent confrontation, unless absolutely necessary. Hammond had ordered this, on the advice Daniel had given earlier.

They stealthily made their way towards the hut. They saw a dim light in the room and two men guarding outside, but it was difficult to make out much. They saw a man stride towards the hut, carrying a weapon, seemingly on a mission. He must have dismissed the guards, for the disappeared into the night. They then saw a figure follow the man who carried the weapon.

They waited, trying to see what was happening. And if possible, they wanted to keep their secrecy, and positions undiscovered.

They heard yelling, some kind of argument, and what sounded like two shots with a zat gun. Extremely concerned, they made their way towards the hut.

-----

Sam had been dozing off when she heard pounding footsteps. She awoke to see Hermes enter the room, zat gun in hand.

"For your friend's deceit you shall die!" Hermes loudly proclaimed, ready to shoot her.

Suddenly, Kalyca burst in the room. "Hermi! What if they are telling the truth?" she burst out.

"They are not!" Hermes yelled.

"But is it not true that weapons such as these belonged to the Goa'uld. And aren't they a form of power and control," Kalyca fought back.

"How dare you question your beliefs? You have lain by my side for the last twelve moons because of your worthiness and my fondness for you! But that is not enough to save you from this blasphemy! You will now repent, or you too will die!" he swore.

Kalyca burst into tears. "I can't! I want to know the truth, no matter what it may be!"

"Leave her alone!" Sam yelled at Hermes. "I'm the one who put the idea in her head, so blame me!"

"Oh, I already do! You shall have your punishment for your friend's deceit and now for your brainwashing of Kalyca. You shall die!" Hermes declared, raising his zat, ready to fire.

The all of a sudden, brushing her tears aside, Kalyca withdrew another zat gun, and zatted Hermes, who started to shake in pain, aimed at Sam again. Seeing this, she quickly zatted him again, and he fell to the ground, dead.

Kalyca looked at her in shock. Sam got up immediately, to comfort the girl, and put her arm around her.

Just then, Daniel, Teal'c, and various SGC personnel burst into the room.

"Sam!" Daniel exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "We are now, now, thanks to young Kalyca here. She just saved my life."

Tears were pouring down the girl's face, and she was shivering. Sam guessed that she was going into shock, and grabbed a couple of old blankets from the floor, and wrapped them around her.

"Where's Colonel O'Neill?" Colonel Reynolds requested.

Sam shook her head. "I don't know. Hermes never told us. I figured he had Jack, through accusations of insulting Demeter.

"Yeah, that sounds like Jack," Daniel muttered.

Sam gently probed the shocked girl, "Do you know where the other prisoner is being held?"

Kalyca nodded, but didn't say anything.

Sam turned back to Reynolds. "You'd better make a search. Kalyca's in no condition to tell us anything."

Kimon finally piped up, "You know, I noticed Hermes heading from a certain direction. Maybe that will lead us to Colonel O'Neill."

On Kimon's advice, they started in that directed. Though Kalyca still wasn't talking, she did nod when Sam asked if they were in the right direction.

Finally, they reached a small house. Teal'c and Colonel Reynolds burst in. Everyone else, except for Majors Penhall and Pierce were ordered to stay outside unless called.

Sam was impatient. She sat there, on a tree stump, rubbing Kalyca's back. The poor girl was still shaking, and was quietly sobbing. She hoped she would be ok, killing a person was pretty shocking, even for Sam in a war situation.

Finally, the group emerged. Colonel Reynolds and Major Penhall led two tied-up beefy guys out of the building, followed by Major Pierce. Sam sucked up a deep breath. Where were Daniel, Teal'c and Jack?

Finally the three emerged through the door. Daniel and Teal'c walked either side of Jack, who was limping painfully. His eyes lit-up when he saw Sam. Sam let out her breath and smiled at him relieved.

"So, what's going' on?" Jack asked seeing the crowd.

"We need to get our asses out of here before we're discovered," Colonel Reynolds told them.

After radioing Artemis to let her know the bare basics of what was going on, they slowly walked out from the Loyalist Territory and made their way towards Demosian regions.

It was a long walk, acerbated by Jack's injuries and Kalyca's shock. Sam, Kalyca, Kimon, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel walked in a huddle.

"So much for rescuing you. Look at what trouble I get myself into!" Jack joked.

Sam smiled at him. "Sorry, Sir. Needed me there, did you?"

"Don't be cheeky to your superior officer," Jack mildly replied.

Daniel smirked at this exchange. "Well, you didn't loses your senses of humour through your ordeal."

Even Teal'c smiled at that. "Indeed, Daniel Jackson."

Jack winced in pain. "You think that's what got me into trouble?"

Daniel, Teal'c and Sam just looked at each other knowingly, biting back smiles.

They finally entered back into Demosian regions, where there were greeted by the sight of one of the Demosian buses. Then walking towards them were Artemis, some of the council members, and a couple in their early 40s, who ran towards them.

They made their way over to everyone at last, and the couple rushed over to Kalyca. Sam left the girl in their care. They fussed over the girl, and hugged her tight.

Poor Artemis looked tired and exhausted. "How did it all go for you? Were you able to go peacefully?" she asked, quietly.

The group looked guilty. Sam spoke, "I'm so sorry, Artemis. Hermes was about to kill me. Kalyca killed him to save my life."

Artemis seemed to age ten years. She looked haggard and spent. She looked as though she had lost the will to live.

Very solemnly, the group boarded the bus, and made their way to the medical facility attached to the community hall.

-----

The next morning, Sam awoke in the guestroom she had been assigned in a council member's (called Helena and her husband Aeneas) house. She pushed the blankets and groaned as she stood up from the floor. It appeared that Demosians didn't believe in soft mattresses.

As she left the room, Helena came walking down the adjoining passage. Seeing Sam was up she smiled at her. "I hope you slept well, Major Carter. If you would like, I will lead you to the baths, before we meet again at the Community Hall."

Sam nodded gratefully. "That sounds wonderful. I really need that after yesterday!"

Helena led her to a steam filled building behind her house, with two pools, a small one and a larger one. It reminded Sam of Roman baths. Helena passed her a towel and left her to relax.

Sam undressed, and sank into the water. It was bliss!

-----

After her dip in the hot baths, (though she declined trying a cold one kept outside) Sam headed over to the Community Hall with Helena. There, they met with Daniel and Teal'c (the other SG teams had slept overnight, and then gated back to earth since the situation was under control). Artemis and Kimon walked over, followed by Kalyca with the couple from the night before, whom Sam presumed to be her parents.

Artemis still looked drained. "Thank you for joining us here this day. I believe Colonel O'Neill will be released from our doctor's care shortly. They have diagnosed his only injuries as bad bruising and swelling. He'll be fine."

Sure enough, at that moment, Jack limped over.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" he grinned.

Sam grinned at him. "Definitely, Sir."

Then Artemis again spoke, "I wish to apologise to both of you, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. We should have informed you of the presence of the Demeter Loyalists. It is an oversight that will not occur again. It is an act that will not go unpunished. Despite our ways, we fear it is time for some changes in our society."

Daniel looked green at those words. He always hated any sort of destruction of a culture.

Artemis continued, "I also apologise for my son's violence. I hold myself accountable."

"Don't blame yourself," insisted Sam.

Artemis shook her head sadly. "I taught Hermes non-violence, yet never corrected him because at the back of my mind, I wanted him to be a hero like his grandfathers during the Liberation."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The guy who kicked your ass," Sam supplied.

"Ah. Right," Jack nodded.

Daniel felt compassion for the leader. "Don't blame yourself too much, Artemis. Your people obviously have great faith and confidence in your character," he reassured.

Artemis smiled blandly, then addressed Kalyca, looking close to tears, "Kalyca, you are a heroine to our people for your bravery in saving our friends. Thank you."

Sam could see those words had cost her greatly.

Then, Kalyca's mother spoke, as Kalyca was still withdrawn after the previous night's events, "Thank you, Major Carter for returning our daughter to us. Galen and myself offer our thanks."

Kalyca finally spoke, "I don't know why I wanted to run off and join the Loyalists. It was pretty stupid I guess. I guess I fell for Hermes and thought he spoke the truth. But then he got out of control and I got scared and everything went wrong."

The group graciously accepted her apology.

"Well, if you are all ready, we'd like to continue our negotiations. That is, of you still wish to do so with us," Artemis spoke.

Daniel, Sam and Jack all nodded. Daniel spoke, "Oh yeah, we'd still like our people to be friends."

Artemis smiled, though her eyes still looked sad. "If you'd like to follow me, we'll enter back into the main chamber."

"But first of all, I think we'd better sent Jack back through the gate. I know one of our own doctors will be dying to stick a needle into him," Daniel added.

Jack glared at him.

Teal'c grinned. "I concur."

"And who is the commanding officer here?" Jack glared at them.

Sam just looked at him.

"Ok, ok, I'll head on back to earth. Carter, I'm leaving you in charge. I'll dial back in to check later, so keep an eye on the MALP," Jack acquiesced. "And don't any of you dare tell Hammond that you made the orders and not me."

Sam giggled. "I agree."

"Kimon, please take Colonel O'Neill back to the Chaapa'ai," Artemis requested.

"Certainly," Kimon agreed.

Jack patted his hand on Sam's shoulder, and headed towards the gate.

-----

On the way back to the gate, Jack leaned on Kimon, though he wasn't happy about it. They made their way silently, not talking at all.

As they stopped in front of the gate, Jack limped over to the DHD and dialled it up. The gate activated, sent the blue wave out, then the wormhole formed and stabilised. Jack then sent the GDO activation code through.

Kimon finally spoke, "Colonel O'Neill, you're a lucky man."

Jack looked at him, with an expression of 'huh' on his face.

"Major Carter is an exceptional woman," Kimon remarked.

Jack looked at him, studied his face for a moment, and then nodded. "She is. But keep that to yourself."

"I understand," Kimon replied knowingly. "It is perhaps a good thing to not reveal that for exactly what happened at the hand of the Loyalists."

Jack half-smiled, and limped towards the gate, and stepped through.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 20: Happy Christmas to All!

Jack and Sam share their first Christmas together with their family! It will be a moment of peace before upcoming changes and excitements!

Feedback is always appreciated! Even if it's brief! Just press that button down there and tell me what you thought - it's very encouraging for a writer:)


	20. Happy Christmas to All!

Happy Christmas to All!

Set after Evolution Parts 1 & 2 (Season 7), twentieth in the 'By My Side' Series

It's Christmas! What does the day hold for Sam, Jack, their family and friends?

Author's Note: Aw, I'm a bit disappointed that I receive as many reviews for the last story.:( I know it wasn't the kind of thing I generally write, but it was something I wanted to try. Ah well. Thanks to the lovely reviews that were posted, anyway. Back to this weeks instalment, warning: this is absolute fluff! I hope you enjoy it anyway:) Next time, we shall get more serious, so I decided we needed a fun story this time around! Enjoy:) By the way, any places mentioned in this fic are no reflection of any personal bias - selection was done with being original in mind.

GlowingHaven: Thanks you so much for your thoughtful comments. I'm so glad that you saw the point I was trying to make in that part, not everything is always happy and simple, especially considering what they do for a living. And considering that when I started this series, one of the conditions of their relationship was that they couldn't mention their relationship off world, I wanted to address that aspect, also. So thanks so much for your review - it was anything but simple:) And here is the latest update!

sparkles make me smile: Thanks so much for your comments! I really appreciated them:) I'm glad that you're enjoying this series - and I do like to post often. After this part, I will post again in a week. So keep checking!

Sure, I'm available to read stories. I've posted more about this as reviews to your own story.:)

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks:)

froggy0319: Thanks so much:) I wasn't sure how no. 19 would be received, so I'm glad that so far all reviews have been positive! And you don't know how pleased I was to read that you get excited when you see updates in your inbox! That had me smiling (so we're even!). Well, here is Christmas (even if it isn't Christmas in the real world at the moment!). I hope you'll like it!

feb04: Thanks:) I'm glad you enjoyed it! LOL, yes, I thought the whole idea with Sam having Jack wrapped around her little finger was funny! I thought it really showed that they were not only together, but there was a lot of trust. But yeah, it was for the laughs!

-----

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a-"

"-Walrus!" Jack burst out.

Mary and Sam tuned and looked at each, smiled, and rolled their eyes."

Mary was in the kitchen helping Sam organise some of the food ready for the next day, as their gathering was to be a lunch one because Ken and Mary would leave early.

Jack thought it would be fun to 'help' in the kitchen also. This included changing classic poems as he saw fit.

Sam had, for fun, started reciting Clement C. Moore's famous poem, which Jack had taken the liberty of rewriting.

Sam had been appreciative of her mother-in-law's help, at least. Cooking was not her forté. After burning one MRE too many, Jack had sentenced Sam to cooking school a few years earlier. She could create masterpieces, such as soufflé, but was still inept at ordinary cooking.

Mary had arrived the previous afternoon, which she had spent with Ken. While today was about preparing for Christmas. Both Ken (who was visiting for the evening) and Jake (who currently had a few days leave from the Tok'ra) had backed off from the cooking. Mary was formidable in the kitchen.

Sam leaned over and kissed her husband. "This'll be one of the nicest Christmases I've had in years. My first one with you."

Jack murmured, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Mm, I'd have to agree with that."

Mary chuckled at their display and as they slowly pulled apart. "We've all had a pretty good year, haven't we."

Sam smiled, and softly replied, "Yeah. A year ago, I never would have thought all this could have been possible. And here you are, about to marry as well."

"Yes, it's my belief that everyone deserves a little happiness sometimes. Now Jack, will you go and see if Ken and Jacob want some more eggnog and go and bother them," Mary replied.

Jack acted hurt. "I can see I'm not wanted!" But as he shot them a grin as he left the kitchen so Mary and Sam knew otherwise.

-----

Later that evening, Jacob and Mary joined Sam and Jack for midnight church. Ken had left by that stage. Though Mary did not belong to the same denomination, she had learned enough of life, to know that differences such as this really did not matter. Therefore she was happy to join them.

The church, of course, was the one Jack and Sam had wed in. It was near completely filled, for the service was a special one, and was to include much carol singing. Music, especially carols never failed to move Sam. They brought back memories of her childhood, and past Christmases.

-----

Sam awoke to the humming of 'Jingle Bells', she rolled over to see her husband carrying a plate of toast and a cup of coffee.

Sam sat up as Jack brought her breakfast in bed. "Thanks and good morning," Sam grinned.

Jack grinned back at her, as he sat down next to her, and leaned over to kiss her. "Merry Christmas, gorgeous. Since Danny and T aren't coming till later, I thought we could sit back before we opened the presents.

"And you're willing to wait? I thought you hated surprises," Sam teased

"I do, but if don't appreciate this...," Jack feigned offence

Sam laughed. "Of course I do!"

So they sat, as Sam ate her breakfast, enjoying some quiet time, of their first Christmas together.

-----

Eventually, though, Sam and Jack had to get dressed and go downstairs, where they joined Mary. She had taken the opportunity to have a soak in the bath (which Jack had encouraged her to do, while he and Sam enjoyed their quiet time), and just finished dressing and applying her makeup.

"Merry Christmas!" Sam and Mary greeted each other (though Mary threw in a couple of 'darlings' and 'sweeties', which Sam left out). And the trio, soon followed by Jacob gathered around the Christmas tree. It was not long before Ken drove over. He had not wanted to infringe on them, but the others had insisted he join them, since he was almost officially family.

Once he had arrived, Jack took the liberty of passing around the gifts, firstly passing his own gift he'd bought for Sam.

It was a small gift, so it took only moments to unwrap. Sam opened the box inside, where she found a pair of heart-shaped diamond earrings, which matched her engagement ring perfectly. "Oh, Jack," she breathed, "they're beautiful!" Sam leaned over to her husband, seated next to her, and kissed him.

Jack was obviously pleased his present had gone over so well, if the grin on his face was any indication.

The rest of the gifts were quickly distributed, and everyone seemed happy with them. She liked Mary's present to her - a beautiful mohair sweater and a bottle of perfume. Jacob gave her a glassblown exotic flower, which he had picked up offworld at an inter-planetary marketplace. Lastly, Ken gave her a hamper of fruit and nuts, and other snacks and a bottle of wine (which Jack and Jacob also received).

Jack was pleased with the Simpsons videos Sam had bought for him, and a new PlayStation (his old one had been broken during a 'friendly' competition with Teal'c). His mother gave him a shirt, a sweater and cologne. And lastly, Jacob gave him a woodcarving of a dog (purchased at the same marketplace, it was a good thing that the type depicted was close enough to dogs found on earth so as not to cause any uncomfortable questions).

Mary was impressed with her gift from Jack and Sam, a new gold watch, and a hamper of skin care and beauty products. Jacob gave her a tin of Danish butter cookies (he had hurriedly purchased them the night before). And Ken gave hear a gold bracelet and a small pot he had thrown. Mary kissed her fiancé, pleased with his gift for her.

-----

After unwrapping their gifts, Sam put on a Christmas CD, while she and Mary went and started preparing the final touches for the meal later, and put the turkey in the oven. Though this time, Ken was allowed to help (since he wasn't a bad cook, and Mary had a moment of weakness).

The group sat and watched a Christmas movie on TV, chatted and examined their new 'toys', while they waited for Daniel and Teal'c to arrive from visiting Catherine Langford for lunch.

The phone rang, it was Mark, calling long-distance. This year, he, Stephanie and the kids were visiting his in-laws in New Zealand. Jacob enjoyed talking to them, as he didn't see much of his son and family. There were a few things to report, which Jacob had missed, and he was glad to hear that Stephanie had now completely recovered from her accident, which had been a few months ago now.

-----

Daniel and Teal'c arrived mid-afternoon, and were introduced to Ken. Once again, the group exchanged gifts. During the midst of it, Cassie and Janet rang, as they were away visiting Janet's family. After catching up and exchanging gifts for awhile, dinner was ready, and everyone sat around the table. Mary and Ken brought out the food, and Jack started to carve the turkey.

"How is Catherine?" Sam asked Teal'c and Daniel.

"She's doing well," Daniel told them. "She's planning a trip to Egypt at the moment. She wants to go and oversee an archaeological dig, which her father originally led, but is being further excavated."

Jack yawned. "Mm. Sounds fun."

Daniel continued, "I'd love to go and see, but I have a huge backlog of cataloguing to do," he said, carefully choosing his words. "Besides, I don't have any leave for awhile."

Then Mary and Ken filled everybody in about their wedding plans.

"We want a small out-of-doors wedding," Mary told them. "We'd like it to be in Ken's garden."

Ken smiled at his fiancée, and took her hand. "It will be spring by then, so it should look beautiful. Especially early in the morning."

"We've booked the priest, Father Quigley, who is an old friend of Ken's family," Mary informed them, "and Ken's daughters have offered to do the catering."

"And I have a surprise planned for our honeymoon," Ken grinned, and his eyes twinkled. "I've advised Mary she can bring as many bright clothes as she likes."

The group laughed, in fun. They all liked and respected the forthright, cheerful woman.

"There really hasn't been a great deal to plan, we've organised the clothes, and the flowers will come out of Ken's garden. Easy and practical. I'd like all of you to come if you can, it's to be March 6th at 8:00 AM. Jack can direct you there, if you are interested.

The group nodded their assent, though Jacob couldn't make any promises. "I'll try, but my work is very uncertain, and I'm always travelling around the place," he told them.

Jack, Sam, and Daniel hid smiles at this, while Teal'c merely blinked.

"In any case, I shall be moving to Colorado Springs. It will be strange to leave Minnesota after all these years. Can you believe it, I'm wanting to settle down!" Mary exclaimed. "But, there is enough to draw me here, without seeming to be hanging onto anyone else. And besides, change is the spice of life."

"I hope you will both be happy," Teal'c congratulated them.

"Thank you, Teal'c," the pair replied, sporting twin smiles.

-----

After lunch, Mary and Ken left together, to visit his daughter Maggie's family. Sam and Jack would see them tomorrow at another get together with all of Ken's family.

That left the four members of SG-1 and Jacob, meaning they could talk a little more freely. Not that anyone felt like discussing work.

After consuming a few eggnogs, Jack brought out his guitar. Daniel egged him on the most, but that was likely because of his lack of ability to hold his liquor. It was at times like that, Teal'c felt glad of refraining from alcohol.

Jack started out playing, 'Jingle Bells', though he pretended not to know the words.

Sam smiled, it was all a bit corny, but she had to admit that she was enjoying herself.

They sang through a range of different carols, and ended with Silent Night.

Sam watched the people around her. They were her family. As they all sang, Sam's heart was filled with love for all of them. Firstly Jack, her amazing, funny, not-as-thick-as-he-pretended-to-be husband, who she loved with every fibre of her being. Her father, so much like herself, determined and proud. Daniel, the heart and soul of the group who cared so deeply and would do anything for anyone. Lastly, Teal'c, the stoic warrior, who clung loyally to what was right but not necessarily easy. They were a group of very different people, yet they all worked well together, complementing each other.

The last line of the poem she had attempted to recite the previous night ran through her head, 'Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night.'

-----

Coming Soon on Story 21: Choices and Decisions

I warned you, and now we are on the verge of some changes! Don't miss this next part!

Feedback is always appreciated! Please! 


	21. Choices and Decisions

Choices and Decisions

A Reworking of Grace (Season 7), twenty-first in the 'By My Side' Series

Sam is forced to examine the choices she has made... and make a decision about her future

Author's Note: Drum roll... Here we are... the beginning of the Very Important stories, which I promised! This story begins where Sam wakes up alone on the Prometheus. Everything before that would have been the same. This is very much the same as the episode, with some of Sam's thoughts, and a different result. Just bear with me, that stuff needs to be the same to set the scene. I hope you all like it better than the episode (I refuse to watch 'Grace', along with 'A Hundred Days', 'Ascension', 'Chimera', and 'Affinity' among others). I think my use of the premise of this ep is far more constructive! Enjoy!

sparkles make me smile: I'm glad that you liked it! Fair enough about the length, some parts are short, some are longer. This one is longer! Enjoy:)

CharmedAli: Oh good, you posted another review:) I had wondered what had happened to you, since I always appreciate your comments.:) About these changes... well you'll just have to read on to find out whether they are good. But honestly, yes, I think 'cool' is about the right word. Read on and tell me what you think.:)

GlowingHaven: Thanks so much - again:) Yes, it would be nice if life in our corner of the galaxy could always be that peaceful and happy. As for the changes, don't worry too much. I'm generally not that evil (muhahaha). This doesn't mean that things will always be smooth sailing, but read on, and don't panic.:) I think you should enjoy the outcome of this story! I hope the wait for the update wasn't too long and painful for you.:)

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: As always - thanks:)

deathstreet89: Thank you so much. I always love to hear from new reviewers:) I hope you'll continue to enjoy this series!

Trickster's Queen of War: I'm glad to hear that you loved it:) And 2 updates at once must have been fun for you.:) Well... I hope! LOL

feb04: Thanks so much! Yep, Jack had to have a PlayStation (not that I know much about these kind of things - I'm terrible at video games).:)

froggy0319: Thanks so much! Yes, Christmas is always a winner (and is so fun to write).:) I'm glad that you've been enjoying all of my updates, thanks for all of your reviews - I really appreciate them. And yes, the angst will begin with this next part:) Hopefully, you'll enjoy it all though!

-----

After banging her head, Sam awoke with a splitting headache. Wondering where everyone had gone, she decided to try and find out some answers, and so got up and left the room.

Slightly concerned, she picked up a phone and announced, "This is Major Carter calling the bridge. Bridge, please respond."

Looking up, something caught her attention. A girl. But as soon as the child was there, she was gone again 'What the...?' Sam thought, 'this must be freaking me out more than I realised, that's all.'

With that, she put the phone back onto the receiver, and headed towards the commissary to look for someone... anyone.

In the commissary, there was still no evidence of anybody. There was food sitting on the tables, but that was it. The same went for the bridge. So Sam tried again, and made another announcement, "This is the bridge calling all decks. Please respond."

Seeing no evidence of anybody, anywhere, She realised she was truly alone. She thought of Jack, and how he would take it when the Prometheus didn't report in. She closed her eyes and sighed. 'Poor Jack,' she thought, 'he'll beat himself up over this. I shouldn't have pushed so hard to see the nebula!' she berated herself.

-----

"This is Major Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force vessel Prometheus. As the sole remaining crew member of the ship I feel compelled to keep a log of these events. After being attacked by a hostile alien ship I sustained an injury and lost consciousness. When I awoke I found the ship devoid of all crew. An initial systems review indicated the hyperdrive to be operational. But the sub-light engines remain offline. Possibly due to damage from the attack. I am hopeful further investigation will provide more answers. However, my first priority is to find out what happened to the crew. Having searched the entire ship and found no one only one possibility remains to explain their disappearance."

To confirm her theory, Sam checked the record on the escape pods. The screen read. 'Remaining escape pods 000'.

"Based on the fact that all the ships escape pods have been jettisoned, I can only assume an evacuation order was given after my losing consciousness. In the chaos that must have ensued I was left behind. The sub-light engines remain offline. I am guessing it is something about the gas cloud that is prohibiting the restart procedures. Thus far I have been unable to find a way around this problem. Without sub-light engine power to manoeuvre the ship out of the cloud I am left with only one other option."

Sam walked towards the bridge. Once there, she attempted to activate the hyperdrive. To Sam's annoyance, it didn't work. "Dammit!" she exclaimed.

To her surprise, she felt a hand on her arm. It was Teal'c.

"Major Carter," Teal'c addressed her, seemingly concerned.

"Teal'c?" she questioned him, surprised at his appearance.

"Hear me. You must remain conscious at all costs," he warned her.

"I just need to rest for a while," Sam argued.

"You cannot. Listen to me. You are injured. If you sleep, you will die. Do you understand?" Teal'c's voice rose, deadly serious.

"I know," Sam replied, despite not knowing what was really going on, she knew that information to be true.

"If you sleep, you will die," Teal'c repeated.

'Just for a moment, I'll rest my eyes,' Sam told herself, closing her eyes

-----

Sam awoke, to the sound of singing, Whoever it was, was singing, 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. She got up, to find the source of the singing. She called out, "Someone there? Hello? Okay."

Nothing.

-----

"I have sent out a distress signal detailing Prometheus situation and our last known position in space. I know it could be hundreds of years before anyone hears it. That said, Stargate Command was aware of our route home and will undoubtedly do everything they can to mount a rescue. And if any of the crew survived I can only hope they will send help as well. Therefore I feel my best course of action is to settle in for the long haul. According to my calculations, I have enough food and water to last several months. With further rationing it might be possible to double that," Sam recorded.

"Play with me," spoke a child's voice.

Sam looked up to see the mysterious girl again. Who then vanished again.

So Sam continued recording her log. "I've been trying to understand why the ship is unable to jump hyperspace. During my last jump attempt the hyperspace window seemed unable to stabilise enough for the ship to enter it. Thus far, sensors have been unable to identify the actual content of the cloud itself. It's more likely made up of a denser group of gases than that of a typical nebulae or gas giant. Bottom line is, it's preventing the hyperdrive emitter from transferring power at an even rate. Until that changes the Prometheus will remain trapped here indefinitely."

"Yep, I'd say you're stuck all right. Oh come on Sam, you're running the same diagnostic for probably four hours now. What makes you think the results are suddenly gonna change? Sam? Hello?" Daniel's voice rudely interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Were you this annoying when you were ascended?" she questioned him, frustrated that the obvious was being pointed out.

"I don't know, depends on who you ask. I thought I had a certain je ne sais quoi. Timing was so-so," he replied.

Sam couldn't believe she was talking to her delusions. "No offence but I really don't have time for this. This is ridiculous, you aren't even real."

"Well I'm not so much me as I am you really. Part of your subconscious mind. So am I real? That's up to you I guess. Although the Socratic complications by my being here are quite fascinating," Daniel rationalised.

The banter went on like that for awhile. And despite Sam's concern that she was going completely nuts, she decided to just let herself go along with it. If her subconscious somehow something, then she may as well listen.

"Okay, what do you... I... want?" Sam asked.

"Well, I think you're going about this all wrong," Daniel told her.

Sam tried to clarify, "This is helping?"

"Wait a second, you've been looking forward to studying this gas cloud for weeks now. I mean isn't that the real reason you volunteered for this job in the first place? Now you're here, finally here and you're wasting your time running endless hyperdrive simulations," Daniel challenged her.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I've got a small problem on my hands Daniel. Mainly that I'm stranded," Sam argued.

"Inside the very thing you've been looking at through a telescope for years. Come on, it's a chance to study something rare and exciting up close. Seize the moment," Daniel encouraged.

"Seize the moment?" Sam questioned.

"I'm just saying, it's something new, something we've never encountered before, you're ignoring it. Does that sound like you?" Daniel pushed.

Sam protested, "Daniel, I can't even think straight let alone stay awake."

"Look, Sam, you have to check this out. Trust me, it's important," Daniel told her firmly.

And with that, Daniel disappeared.

-----

Shortly after her delusion of Daniel, Sam was in the storage room, after hearing noises, she checked on a computer, which read 'Structural damage detected'.

"Oh my God," Sam uttered. Reading on, she saw the computer also read, 'Estimated time for inner hull breach 8 hrs 3 mins 27 secs'.

Now Sam was concerned. She could wait, if necessary, but this did not give her a lot of time.

-----

Back at the SGC, Jack stepped into an elevator, and checked his watch. As the doors were shutting, Daniel pushed his way in.

Daniel, concerned for Jack, asked, "You hear about Sam?"

"Duh, Daniel - she is my wife," Jack replied, clearly not happy.

Daniel, worried about Sam, continued with, "Doesn't sound good."

Jack broke in with his usual sarcasm, "Eighteen hours past due for contact, yeah, I'd say something went wrong."

"Well anyways I put together a list of planets with Stargates in range of the Prometheus route. General Hammond's agreed to send SG teams to all of them. Including us," Daniel told his friend, trying to help.

"Why?" Jack questioned him.

"Well if something went wrong there's a chance they could make it to a planet with a Gate," Daniel justified.

Jack did not see the logic. "At which time they would gate home, wouldn't they?"

"Well, when the hyperdrive failed on the Prometheus' maiden voyage, you were nearly stranded on P7X-009 because they didn't know where the Stargate was," Daniel logically argued.

Jack still didn't see the point. "Sounds like a long shot."

"Well unfortunately the Tok'ra are unable to send a ship at this time. They've promised to re-trace the route of the Prometheus as soon as they can but visiting these planets is...," Daniel started, feeling helpless.

"What? Is what?" Jack burst out, frustrated.

"... Is something," Daniel replied, trying to think of what else he could say.

"Yeah," Jack doubtfully agreed.

As the elevator doors opened, and Jack walked out, Daniel called out to him, "Jack... look, she'll be ok, you know. If anyone can work anything out, it'd be her."

Jack looked at him, nodded, and said, "I know," before walking off.

Daniel sighed. He hoped that they'd find something, and soon. It'd kill Jack if he lost her. Not to mention how much he, Teal'c and everyone else would be affected.

-----

On the Prometheus, Sam was back to recording her log. "Ships log update. I have discovered that several sections of the hull are being corroded by the gases that make up this cloud. Although I have boosted whatever power I can to our shields, it has had little effect on protecting the ship. I have sealed off those sections affected by the corrosion but it's only a stop-gap measure. All I know for certain is, if I can't find a way to stop it from spreading, the ship's hull will eventually be breached."

There was that voice again, which chanted, "When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon."

It was the little girl.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sam questioned her.

The girl continued her chanting, "Then you show your little light, twinkle twinkle all the night. Come on, this way."

Wanting answers, Sam went and following the girl, crying out, "Wait!"

As she went around a corner, she saw 'Teal'c' again.

"Samantha," he intoned.

She started to ask him about the girl, "Teal'c, did you see... Of course you didn't."

Apparently Teal'c was present to warn her again, this time, it was about the fact that everything was not as it seemed.

Sam was not amused. "Well thank you but the fact that I'm talking to someone who's not really here kind of speaks to that."

Teal'c was persistent. "On the contrary, I think it is you that's not here."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

Teal'c seemed to think that it was possible that she and the rest of the crew were being held prisoner, and their minds probed for information. He advised he to do nothing.

Sam protested, "I can't do that Teal'c."

"Be careful Samantha," were his parting words.

"Wait! Where you going? You're wrong Teal'c, I'm not on an alien ship. I'm right here," Sam cried out.

She woke up, on the floor.

"This is real. This is real," she tried to convince herself.

-----

Back in the bridge, Sam was continuing her log. "The effects of my head injury are getting worse; I'm not sure how much longer I can last. My only hope of survival is to somehow get the Prometheus free from this gas cloud without using either the sub-light or hyperdrive engines. I think I've come up with a way. It has its risks."

All doors on the ship then shut.

She continued, "By venting several levels of pressurised atmosphere, I am hoping to generate enough propulsion to move the ship."

The atmosphere vents, and the ship creaks.

"Come on," Sam muttered.

She looked up, to see the girl being sucked away on a screen

"No!" Sam cried in alarm, and shut the airlocks.

While seeing if the girl was still present, Daniel reappeared, talking about his latest idea.

Sam's mind, however, was on the girl. "Did you see a...?" she asked.

"Little girl?" Daniel supplied.

Daniel went on to say that maybe the cloud was alive, a sentient being.

"That's crazy," she told him.

"Well why else would it be corroding the ship?" Daniel asked.

"Because the gases are corrosive?" she stated what she believed to be the obvious.

"Or maybe we somehow offended it when we flew inside of it? The point is, if we talk to it, maybe it will let us go," Daniel persisted.

'Oh boy does that sound like Daniel', she thought. "You want me to talk to the cloud?"

"Would it kill you to try?" he asked her.

Sam wasn't convinced. "And how would I do that?"

"Well you said there was this little girl running round the ship. Maybe that little girl is the physical personification of the cloud. Just go with me on this one."

Sam wasn't feeling so good, though Daniel still pushed her to talk to the girl. She then passed out.

-----

Sam woke up to the sound of singing.

"Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are," the girl sang.

"My mother used to sing that to me," Sam told the child.

"How obscure," the child remarked.

Sam felt worn out. "I'm so tired," she uttered.

"You can't sleep. Not yet," the child calmly protested.

Sam wanted a reason. "Why?"

"Because we need to talk," she answered.

-----

After walking to the commissary, Sam seated herself, and started to eat.

The girl encouraged her, "Eat; you need to keep your strength up."

Curiously, Sam asked, "Do you have a name?"

"I'm Grace," 'Grace' informed her.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned.

"You know," Grace answered.

"No, I don't know," Sam insisted.

"I'm your father," spoke a voice.

Sam was surprised. "Dad?"

"I know it sounds corny but you get to an age, you get to an age where you think of everything you did wrong as a parent. Don't take this the wrong way," he told her.

"I know, I don't look so good," she answered, remembering that Daniel had said something along those lines at one point.

Her father continued, "I wanted so many things for you Sam. And look what it's brought you instead."

"Sure, the massive headache really takes the edge off it all," Sam replied, clearly having been around her husband too long.

"Are you happy Sam?" he pushed.

Sam was missing the point. "What?"

"Just answer the question," Jake continued pushing.

"Well at the moment things are a little rough, being stuck in this ship and all. But in general, sure I'm happy," Sam reassured.

"Maybe in some ways you are. But in most ways, you're content, you're satisfied, you're in control and that's the problem," he pointed out.

"Okay, I'm really not following here," Sam told him.

"I'm saying you're missing something vital from your life. And the sad part is you have no idea what I'm talking about," he expressed.

"Dad, I am happy. I've seen and done things most people couldn't even dream of. I have a fantastic husband who loves me. I have an incredible life," she replied.

"And yet your family isn't complete. You aren't fulfilled," he looked at her sadly.

"Well, sure there's no kids yet, but Jack and I are kinda busy at the moment," Sam argued.

"No, always. I know I haven't always been the perfect father to you or Mark, yet fatherhood showed me a world beyond just ambition and career. It gave my life meaning and balance, and reason to fight for your safety and your future. That love for both you and Mark, as well as your mother was all-important to me. I know you are holding back because of your own past hurts and fears for Jack. It's time to let go of the things that prevent you from finding happiness. You deserve to bring life into this world, and experience that love and purpose," her father spoke from the heart.

Sam looked around, but her father had disappeared into thin air.

-----

Back it the gateroom at the SGC, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c walked back through the gate.

"Report Colonel," requested Hammond.

"This one was a bust too, Sir. In fact these folks were even more in the dark than the first bunch," Jack told him.

"They were indeed a primitive society," Teal'c added.

Jack was definitely in a bad mood. "Yeah whatever. They hadn't seen any sign of the ship. We're 0 for 7 on this Sir," he snapped.

"Heard from the Tok'ra?" Daniel asked.

"They've completed an initial trace of the Prometheus' route. There's no sign of it at any of the designated cool down co-ordinates," Hammond told them regretfully.

"You're assuming they stayed on course," Jack sulked, knowing all to well how his wife could be when she got excited over something.

"They're currently expanding their search, conducting long range scans of several systems adjacent to the route home. Hopefully we'll hear something from them soon," Hammond informed them of the latest news.

Jack walked off. He was seriously pissed with the whole situation.

-----

In the locker room, Jack started to undress.

Realising Teal'c was also in the room, he spoke, "I don't want to hear it." After a pause, he added, "Good, 'cause I'm not in the mood." After another pause, he spoke again, "All right, what?" he snapped, frustrated.

Teal'c finally spoke, "When Colonel Maybourne and yourself were stranded off world, Major Carter felt a similar sense of frustration. She despaired at the thought of never seeing you again. And this was prior to the consummation of your relationship."

"Not you?" Jack asked.

"Indeed. You are like a brother to me O'Neill," Teal'c acknowledged.

"You're like what? 140?" Jack tried to joke away his feelings.

"A younger brother perhaps," Teal'c smirked. "But that is not my point. Major Carter cares for you deeply, as you do for her. I am certain she can accomplish whatever she sets her mind to. As would you. Therefore, I am confident she will return," Teal'c consoled his friend.

"Thanks T, I appreciate the effort," Jack mellowed. Though his fears and concerns did not totally evaporate, he had the greatest confidence in his wife's abilities. Hell, she could probably discover a theory on how to walk on water if she put her mind to it.

-----

On the Prometheus, Sam had been blowing bubbles with Grace. Grace had convinced her it was fun. It took Sam back to her carefree days of childhood, when on hot summer days she and Mark had done the same thing.

She was interrupted from this when Jack appeared.

"All right Sam, come on, on your feet let's go," Jack told his wife.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Jack," she smiled faintly at her husband.

"Hmm. Well, you just gonna sit there? That doesn't sound like the Sam I know," Jack prodded her.

"Too tired," Sam replied.

"So, you gonna save yourself or what?" Jack asked.

"I've tried," Sam answered.

"Just giving up then?" Jack questioned, disbelievingly.

"I just don't know what else to do right now," Sam told him.

"You'll think of something," Jack asserted confidently.

"Came to give me a pep talk?" Sam wanted to know.

"Not exactly. But... it's what I do," Jack smiled.

"So why are you here?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to find out just exactly what your plans are for the future," Jack answered.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, not understanding.

"Are you holding back from children? Using work as an excuse, so you don't have to make a decision... for now?" Jack challenged.

"Haven't we already discussed this? Didn't we decide to wait until the time was right? Despite what was going on in the universe?" Sam argued.

"We did... but you've still held back, and not talked about it further. I would never pressure you into something you didn't want, or take you away from your work. I just want to know where you stand. I want you to be honest with me. Even if the answer's a 'no', I wanna know," Jack explained.

"As long as I'm avoiding a decision, I'm going to eventually drive a wedge between us, because I won't discuss or admit I'm scared. Scared of dying on my children, like what happened to me. Scared about what might happen to you if we lost a child, because of Charlie. Scared of putting pressure on our marriage. Scared of everything," Sam mused, realising the truth of what Jack had been saying to her.

"You need to decide what you really want, whatever that is. I will always be here for you. I'll love you, no matter what. Believe me," Jack told her lovingly.

"So what now?" Sam asked after a pause.

"Go save your ass," he directed her.

She leaned over and kissed Jack passionately, in thanks, and he then disappeared.

-----

Inspired by Grace's bubble blowing, Sam made a deal with the alien vessel for the lives of the crew, and shifted the Prometheus with a hyperspace bubble.

Exhausted, she relieved herself of duty, and was admitted to the ship's infirmary.

-----

Back at the infirmary at Cheyenne Mountain, Sam finally awoke to face her very relieved husband.

"Hey," Jack smiled at her.

Sam sat up. "Jack. I'm so glad to see you!"

Jack smiled, and stroked her hair. "You really had me worried Sam. I'm glad to see you too. Gladder than you could ever know."

They smiled at each other, and Jack leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"How long was I out there?" she asked him.

"It's all relative Sam, that whole time space continuum thing," Jack avoided answering.

"Jack," Sam pleaded.

"Four days," Jack admitted.

"Could have sworn it was weeks," she told him.

"Teal'c and Daniel say 'hi'. They're planning a little bit of a shindig for when you're up and around. There's talk of cake," Jack told her, in a happy and contented mood.

"Cake?" Sam asked Jack.

"My idea," Jack told her, grinning proudly.

She smiled at him. "Can't wait."

Realising his time was short before Fraiser booted him out, Jack questioned her, "Need anything? Magazine? Yo-yo?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him, grasping his hand.

Jack looked almost giddy. "Yes you are."

Remembering the conversations in her head, aboard the Prometheus, Sam mentioned, "Thank you Jack."

"For what?" Jack asked her.

"Nothing," Sam eventually replied.

Confused, but not caring, Jack told her, "Think nothing of it. I've got plenty of that." Then he kissed her, and rubbed his hand affectionately on her back, before leaving.

As Jack started to walk away, Sam called out to him, "Jack?"

"Mm," Jack answered, stopping in his tracks.

Sam took a deep breath. "When I get out of here... I want...," Sam stumbled.

"Want what? Just name it, it's yours," Jack looked at his wife fondly.

"I want to start trying for a baby... if that's ok with you, I mean," Sam nervously told him.

A wide smile slowly made its way over Jack's features. "That's perfect. As long as you're certain."

"I am," she told him resolutely.

It's not the concussion speaking?" Jack asked, trying to keep his excitement in check.

"It's not. I am in my right mind" Sam reassured him.

They couple embraced, laughing.

Jack left her again, after kissing again, and Sam shut her eyes, smiling, to rest.

As she closed her eyes, she faintly heard the tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 22: Second Chances

Sam and Jack will move forward in their decision, while Daniel has issues of his own.

Feedback is always appreciated! Please tell me what you think! 


	22. Second Chances

Second Chances

Set during Chimera (Season 7), twenty-second in the 'By My Side' Series

While Sam and Jack begin preparing for changes in their lives, Daniel's life is to be irrevocably altered

Author's Note: As with our last instalment, I have used the episode as a template, then added and altered sections to serve my own purposes. I hope you don't all see this as plagiarism - I have plenty of my own stories still coming, I just wanted to do something with this episode in the light of my series, since that is the series' premise. I hope you like my version, though I think anything beats the real episode (shudders), I never really recovered from that nasty shock. Enjoy!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it.:)

CharmedAli: LOL I thought there might be some guesses in the right direction, which made alluding to it so much fun! I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Fair enough about reviewing - I definitely understand about being busy.:)

ElDani: Thanks very much! I always appreciate comments from new reviewers! I hope you'll continue to like the series.:)

sparkles make me smile: Hmm, maybe I read your mind, even if you didn't ask that question:) Anyway, I just wanted to give them time as a couple, and how things would go on the field for them in that situation. When working out this series, I thought that that episode would provide the best opportunity to deal with them starting a family. In any case, I was very impatient in even waiting to write all of this stuff!

Yes, I like dealing with the character of Daniel. He is arguably the nicest (and nicest looking!) on the show. Even though I don't go far outside what is written in the ep, I will use what has transpired here on an ongoing basis.:)

Yes, I read the newest chapters of your story, and have reviewed them all.:)

deathstreet89: Thanks so much:) Here is the next part, I hope you like it as well!

feb04: LOL, I know the feeling! Seeing as things now sound more positive in the S/J ship department, it'd be nice if they did something in that direction:)

GlowingHaven: I'm glad you approve of my next move with our favourite couple:) Sure, it's early, and aside from the angst I've warned about, they'll get there... eventually.:) That's a promise. All I can say is that you and froggy0319 are lucky I've warned you about it:)

froggy0319: Yes, I thought you'd be pleased with the end result! I had to do something about that situation sometime:) Yes, angst is ahead, but not quite yet. But that's all I'll say! So sit back and enjoy, here is more:)

Trickster's Queen of War: I'm glad you liked how I altered events.:) I saw Jacob's talk as the greatest opportunity to use in this direction - so the fact that you said it turned out perfect is very encouraging! Here is the update:)

-----

Sam was glad to be free of the infirmary. Though she'd slept most of the time at first, as she had started to recover, she'd found herself getting bored. She'd been reading mission reports, reports of technology procured, some science journals and even a pregnancy magazine she'd had Jack sneak in (she so didn't need any nosey questions about that until there was something definite).

Tonight was the 'shindig' Jack had promised. Well, that Daniel and Teal'c had planned. It was to be at Daniel's place, with the meal cooked by Daniel and Teal'c.

Jack walked into the infirmary, and grinned at his wife. "Ready to go?"

Sam grabbed her jacket. "Yep, all done here," she smiled, glad to be going home.

The couple left the infirmary, and headed towards the elevator, after which, Jack would drive them home.

----

Within a couple of days, Sam was back into research. She was supposed to still be on a break from missions for another week or two, but was permitted to be on base. That was fortunate, as she had made an appointment to see the base OB/GYN to check things out.

The project that had piqued her interest was a Goa'uld jamming device. As she was heading toward the elevator for her appointment, she discussed it with Daniel.

"It jams the frequency the Goa'uld use for communication and the remote control devices like the ring transporters. Right now we're working on making it portable enough to...," she told Daniel enthusiastically.

She was interrupted when Daniel yawned. Loudly.

"At least pretend that it's interesting," she remarked.

"No, it was very interesting. Please, go on," Daniel insisted.

"Are you tired?" Sam asked.

"Ya think? I had the weirdest dream last night," Daniel recalled.

"About what?" Sam wanted to know.

"Uh you know, working back in Chicago with Sarah. Before the Stargate program," he explained.

Sam was confused. "How is that weird?"

Daniel recounted why, "Things were all mixed up, my hair was different. You know."

"Well, no offence Daniel but it's not like you don't have some issues to work out," Sam stated.

Daniel couldn't argue with that. "Oh yeah."

"Maybe you should talk to someone," Sam suggested.

They reached the elevator, and the doors opened, Sam was happy to see Jack inside.

Sam walked over, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey Jack," she greeted him.

"Hey, Sam," Jack greeted her in reply.

Daniel yawned again, and indicated to something behind him. "Coffee," he muttered.

"Talk to you later okay?" Sam farewelled him.

Daniel walked off, and Sam pressed the button for the doors to shut.

As they stood there, standing close to each other, with Jack's arm draped loosely over her shoulder, Sam started to hum.

"Humming?" Jack questioned his wife.

Sam was surprised. "I am?"

"You are," Jack confirmed.

"Sorry," she grinned at her husband.

"Good mood?" Jack grinned at her.

She was just about jumping up and down. "Oh yes. I feel pretty good at the moment, and very excited!" After a pause though, she did acknowledge, "I'm nervous as hell, though."

"I know. So am I," Jack agreed.

The elevator stopped, and Sam stepped out, after giving Jack another peck on the cheek.

"Good luck," Jack called out to her.

"Thanks," she replied.

-----

The base OB/GYN, Dr. Daphne Spencer, was a woman in her early thirties, with a mass of strawberry blonde curls tied back, and a pretty freckled face.

"Hello, Major Carter," Dr. Spencer greeted her. "I see that you want an exam to determine the possibility of you falling pregnant," she said, referring to her notes.

Sam smiled. "That's right."

"Great! Now, if you would please step into this hospital gown here, we'll shortly begin our exam," Dr. Spencer instructed.

Stepping back into the room, a few minutes later, she began the examination, and took the necessary samples.

"As far as I can tell, you are in good health. This much, we already knew from other standard exams. From what I see here, there are no external factors, which would hinder pregnancy. There are no signs of any growths, and your blood pressure is normal."

"Oh well, that's good, then," Sam tried to stay upbeat, while in all actually she was as nervous as she was excited.

Dr. Spencer looked at her sympathetically. "As for birth control, you are due for another shot fairly soon, so if we forego that it should give your system a chance to recover back into your normal cycle."

Sam, who had clearly been around her husband too long wrinkled her nose. "Well that definitely is one of the not so fun aspects of trying to conceive."

Dr Spencer let out a giggle. "As for the results of the samples taken, please come back in a week, and we'll discuss those results."

"Thank you," Sam told her gratefully.

"You are welcome," Dr Spencer smiled. "And if you have any other concerns or queries, please feel free to come and discuss them with me."

"Ok, then," Sam replied.

-----

A few days later, Daniel was as tired as ever. He sat in the commissary, head down on the table. Teal'c and Sam walked over to him and sat down.

"This makes no sense," Daniel complained.

"Maybe you should eat something," Sam offered.

"Did I mention that in the dream, the table was written in Ancient, and that I could read Ancient?"

"Well's that's not so odd considering you can do that when you're awake."

"Perhaps you are attempting to reveal something to yourself," Teal'c contributed.

"Like...?" Daniel asked.

"Like something from when you were ascended," Sam suggested.

Teal'c agreed, "Like your prior vision of Bra'tac and Rya'c in danger."

Sam further added, "The tablet sounds a lot like the one you found when you were on Abydos."

"It could lead to the lost city of the ancients," Teal'c surmised.

"You think that somehow I know the location of The Lost City and I don't remember?" Daniel wondered.

"If you have the dream again, perhaps you should translate the tablet," Teal'c put forward.

Sam nodded, agreeing with Teal'c's suggestion. Daniel nodded also, and put his head back down on the table.

-----

Sam and Jack were in bed talking, early, before getting up.

"I'll get back my results from Dr. Spencer in a couple of days. I have to admit I'm worried, though I know I shouldn't be," Sam confessed.

"Hey, it's ok to be scared. Having kids is a big thing. And so are medical exams," Jack winced as those last words, thinking of all he had suffered under the care of Janet.

"And I've been thinking. What do I do about work? Do I continue while trying to conceive? Or give up, and be completely bored for who knows how long. But then again, what when I do if and when we do have a child. Do I take maternity leave and then come back? What, do I drop the baby off at day-care on my way to some unexplored planet on the edge of the Crab Nebula? Or do I stick to the lab? But I don't want to miss the experience of raising any child we might have."

Jack looked at her. "Sam, it is completely your decision, I will support you completely. I love you, and want you to be happy. And if it's any consolation, don't forget that there are people on this base who have families. We'll do it together. Don't ever forget that."

"I know. And thank you, Jack. I needed to hear that."

-----

Sam was not the only one scared and thrilled by the prospect of having a baby. As he ate in the commissary, Jack sat and thought. He was so pleased that Sam had made that decision. He so badly wanted kids. He just didn't want her to feel pressured, or like she had to give up her work, which was important to her. It was Sam he wanted in his life, first and foremost. He didn't want to lose that, no matter what. Even if Sam had never wanted kids, with every ounce of his being he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

'Also', he mused, 'I hope I don't screw anything up this time around. Sam means the world to me, and I don't want anything to happen, like with Charlie. I would never want to lose Sam. I'm as scared as hell, but I want this with Sam so badly.'

-----

On that same day, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam were again discussing the tablet in Daniel's dream.

"The only thing I don't have is a gate address. There are still a few passages I haven't been able to translate," Daniel told them.

"Do you think you can?" Sam asked.

Daniel was not certain. "I don't know. It's like I'm not in control. Like I'm just along for the ride, watching the whole thing unfold. The strange thing is, none of it's right."

"Please elaborate Daniel Jackson," Teal'c requested.

"I was an idiot. Sarah was in love with me and I guess I had feelings for her too, but my obsession with my research destroyed our relationship. She finally broke it off with me when I worked through our anniversary. The Sarah I'm dreaming about now is like, totally different. It's like she cares about my work as much as I do. Like she wants me to find the Lost City as much as I do," Daniel reminisced.

"Sounds like a normal male fantasy to me," Sam teased, giggling.

Daniel shot her a look.

"Did you not say that Sarah introduced the tablet to you during one of the dreams," Teal'c inquired.

"Yeah," Daniel affirmed.

"And that you feel that you have no control of the dreams," Teal'c pointed out.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed.

"Teal'c?" Sam prodded.

"The Goa'uld possess technology to explore one's memory," Teal'c concluded.

-----

The three had informed Hammond of their suspicions, and were currently discussing it with him and O'Neill.

They discussed the possibility of Osiris being on earth manipulating Daniel's memories, for the purpose of looking for the location of the Lost City. The consensus was that Osiris was using some form of the memory device to do this, much like Anubis had subjected Thor to. Daniel believed that it might have been because of his memories being erased by Oma Desala.

It was decided that Osiris must have been using Asgard beaming technology, and to stop Osiris' escape, they would implement the jamming device, Sam had been assisting with. They wanted to set a trap, but also gain the information of the Lost City from Daniel's mind, if possible.

-----

The details were set. The trap was to be put in place that night, and they would set up a van for surveillance, and install the jamming device into it. In order to capture Osiris, they would again attempt to use the Goa'uld tranquilliser darts, much as they had when they first encountered Osiris in Egypt.

-----

That night Jack, Sam and Teal'c waited in the surveillance van. They watched as Osiris beamed in, and then activated the jamming device.

Osiris stayed the whole night, probing for information.

Daniel eventually woke, very suddenly.

Osiris glared at him. "How unfortunate for you."

And with that she activated her ribbon device, and used it on him. Daniel winced in pain, struggling against its effects.

After a very public firefight, the surveillance van blew up; Osiris was hit with one of the tranquilliser darts, and collapsed.

-----

The Tok'ra had been summoned immediately, and they supervised the removal of the symbiote inside Sarah Gardner. Drs. Fraiser and Warner observed the process, in the hope of learning how they could similarly remove a symbiote without killing the host.

The next day, in the infirmary, Sarah finally awoke, with Daniel by her side.

"It's alright, you're safe," Daniel comforted her.

"Daniel?" Sarah cried out.

"It's alright. I'm here. It's all over. You're free," Daniel reassured.

Sarah reached out, and put her arms around Daniel, seeking comfort. Daniel held her, letting her talk.

"I'm so sorry," Sarah near wept.

"It's not your fault," Daniel insisted.

"I couldn't stop it," Sarah begged, purging her guilt.

"I'll get you through this," Daniel promised.

-----

Meanwhile, Sam had her follow-up appointment with Dr. Spencer. Sam sat in her office, and she delivered her results.

"You had been due for your annual Papanicolaou, anyway, so, as you know I took that test. The results indicate no abnormalities. Your urine sample also showed no abnormalities. The results indicate normal hormone levels, and that you should be able to conceive. However, due to your age, it could take longer. You see, as a woman enters her thirties her fertility lowers. This does not mean pregnancy is an impossibility. Just be prepared that it might take awhile. If after a year, you have not conceived, please come and see me again, and we'll discuss other options. Other than that, I foresee no other problems," she smiled.

"Thank you," Sam sighed with relief

She then referred to Jack's notes. "Colonel O'Neill, despite various injuries during his career, seems to also been in good health. After consulting with Dr. Fraiser, I see no problems there, either."

-----

After receiving her results, Sam went back to her lab, where she met Jack, who had been waiting for her.

"So, what'd the Doc say?" Jack asked.

Sam grinned. "She sees no problems, all signs are good!"

Jack wrapped his wife in a tight hug. "That's great!" he exclaimed.

Sam laughed. "I know! Isn't it! I mean, she did warn it could take time, but, oh... isn't it great!"

"Ah well, we'll have to put a lot of time into it!" Jack grinned at the thought.

Sam giggled. "Trust you!" Thinking over the thinking she had been doing, she turned the conversation in a more serious direction, "Um Jack, you know what I was talking about the other night?"

"Yeah," Jack answered.

"I've been giving it some consideration. First of all, for the moment, if you agree, I'll continue on simple missions for now, as well as research. Secondly, if and when I fall pregnant I think I'll stick to the lab. I think I'll do the same after, but I will wait and see what happens. If I'm going to do this, I want to give it my all. I do not want to be an absent mother, but I still feel I can contribute to research. I'm not getting any younger, and this way I can have the best of both worlds," Sam expressed.

Jack nodded. "I'll talk to Hammond about that. And don't worry, it won't be too many years until I retire from the field. I'll be there for you, and any children we'll have. As for continuing on the field, as long as you feel comfortable with it, then it's fine with me."

"Thanks, Jack," Sam gratefully told him.

"Don't mention it," he replied, looking at her fondly. After a moment, he spoke again, "Sam?"

"Yeah, Jack," Sam answered.

"I, uh... I just wanted you to know that you're the fist priority in my life, so I just don't want you to feel pressured or making a decision you don't feel ready for," Jack stuttered.

Sensing the fear in Jack's voice, Sam smiled gently at him. "I've thought through this a lot, Jack. I'm ready. The only reason I wasn't ready before now was because I hadn't dealt with some things. I really want us to have a family, Jack. Just as long as you have no doubts."

Not quite sure of what must have gone through his wife's head, in this decision that she seemed so determined about, Jack smirked. "Not on your life!"

-----

That evening, Sam went around to see Janet. Janet could have come over, but Jack wasn't particularly interested in their 'girly evening', so he went out with T (while Daniel was spending some time with Sarah).

"So," Janet started, smiling, "I hear things went well over your check-up with Daphne went rather well!"

Sam grinned. "Oh yeah. Pass go, collect $200! All signs look good!"

Janet looked almost as excited as her friend, and leaned over for a quick hug. "I'm so happy for you both. I hope this means everything will run smoothly for you. Though as a doctor, I know being given the all clear doesn't mean there aren't any other factors which might arise. Of course, gynaecology isn't my strong suit," she grinned.

Sam nodded soberly. "I know. My age means it could take longer, and Dr. Spencer warned me thus."

Janet nudged her friend. "But hey, don't get too worried! Just have fun in trying," Janet winked.

Sam blushed. "I'm sure Jack would agree on that point."

They both giggled for a moment, until Janet again spoke, "You both will make amazing parents. Never doubt that."

Sam smiled. "Well, you would know. Cassie turned out well. How are you going with your new-found free time?"

Janet shrugged almost sadly. "Well, I have about as much of that as you do. I miss Cassie, she calls often, but it's not the same. And for the first time in years I've done some dating."

Sam nodded. "I forgot about that. How are things going with Derek?"

"I broke it off. I didn't feel that I had the time to commit. And I think he's still in love with his ex-wife, but wants to quickly settle and marry again for the sake of it," Janet explained, referring to a guy she had met not long after Cassie had left for college.

Sam nodded, remembering Daniel's reaction to that news. He had liked Janet, yet never worked up the nerve to ask her out. Sam guessed after his track record, he had been too scared to pursue anything. She had not told Janet, though. And Daniel had not mentioned a thing since. Shaking herself from her reverie, Sam commiserated, "And who wants to be the rebound girl?"

And so, the two friends chatted and enjoyed their evening. Sam was glad to have such a friendship. She didn't know what she'd do without Janet, sometimes. She always knew she had her support in whatever she did. Just as she would do the same for Janet.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 23: Helpless

This will be a slightly altered version of the episode 'Death Knell'

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	23. Helpless

Helpless

A Reworking of Death Knell (Season 7), twenty-third in the 'By My Side' Series

Jack has to deal with searching for his missing wife, and his feelings of helplessness

Author's Note: Well, things are happening, and moving along! This is another episode I've reworked to suit my own purposes, I hope it has worked out ok. My thanks to feb04 for her suggestion.:) I've cut out most of the stuff with the Tok'ra - that is unchanged, and not the point of what I wanted to convey.

froggy0319: Well, I figure I must be doing an ok job when I make you smile:) No, she isn't pregnant yet, but don't lose sight of it.:) He he, you're not the only person amused by the idea of Jack and Sam having fun trying! I just could picture Janet saying that (I still have images of the ep 'Hathor' fresh in my mind). Here is your more. I don't want to leave things hanging on too long!

deathstreet89: Thanks:) I'm glad that you liked it! Here is the update. I hope it was soon enough.:)

feb04: I'm happy to hear that you thought the last part was neat:) And I'm sure Jack and Sam will enjoy the trying part... LOL! Ok, well that's good that you like the ep Death Knell. It's not one of my most favourite, but I just love the ship at the end.:) Hmm... that's an interesting idea about Janet. You've inspired me:) Maybe I can explain that absence. She wasn't in the original draft, but she now has a small cameo thanks to you. I hope you like it!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks:)

GlowingHaven: I'm glad that you enjoyed the update.:) As to how long it will take Sam to fall pregnant, a year is perfectly normal (or so I've been told)... but Sam is not normal.:) And with her 'right guy' at her side, how could it not happen:) Yeah, I'm glad that you liked the idea of Sam stepping down and just doing research. I agree that it wouldn't be good if she was never there for her kid or died young on the field. I guess with Sam's mother dying young, that idea was a feasible one for her, and worked in well with that idea. I think it must be very hard for kids who don't have their mom not around much, or at all which is why I decided to have Sam do that.

CharmedAli: Thanks so much:) I'm so happy that you thought the chapter was cute! As to how long it will take Sam to fall pregnant... remember that this woman always amazes and astounds people in what she does.:)

-----

Normally, Sam was an extremely patient person. She had to be, considering she was married to Jack O'Neill. Despite Tel'chak's fascinating device, and the urgency of developing the prototype and keeping an eye on the joint earth-Tok'ra research venture, there was one downside. It was dubbed, 'Hell, Dad is cranky in the morning!'

"Where's the matrix crystal?" Jacob demanded.

"Next to the primaries," Sam calmly responded.

"I can't find anything in here, I had a system back at the old Alpha site," he snapped.

"The location of the old Alpha site was compromised when Anubis used his mind probe on Jonas. You didn't really wanna hang around there did you?" Sam pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"I just want to be able to work as efficiently as possible. Anubis' drones are kicking the crap out of the System Lords and we're next. This prototype should have been done weeks ago," Jake nagged grumpily.

Sam attempted to cool him down. "It's done, it's just not finished."

"Interesting distinction," he remarked.

"We haven't had Tel'chak's device very long, I'm surprised we were able to come up with something so quickly," Sam justified.

"In its current configuration, the weapon is only 70 effective at countering the reanimation technology," her father complained.

Sam took a deep breath. "The power unit you were using hasn't been properly calibrated, this one will be better."

"Maybe," Jacob sulked.

"Have you not had your coffee this morning?" Sam finally burst out, annoyed.

"Selmak doesn't like coffee," her father informed her.

Sam was stunned. "You gave up coffee for your symbiote? I didn't know that."

Jacob looked sad. "We never talk anymore, Sam. I know you have Jack to talk to but..."

But his words were cut off when an alarm went off. A soldier bolted through the door to the lab.

"Lieutenant Glen, what's happening?" Sam questioned him urgently.

"We're under attack, we just picked up Goa'uld ships entering the atmosphere. Colonel Riley has ordered an immediate evac to Beta. We're bugging out right now," he told her.

Hurriedly, Sam worked to finish the device.

Looking panicked, Glen warned them again, "We have to leave now."

"Just give me a second," Sam told him, working even faster, fear written across her face.

"We had to download the weapon design into the matrix crystal and wipe the computer memory," Jacob added, looking equally nervous at the noise going on outside.

"You have the prototype!" Glen exclaimed.

"We can't leave this information for them to find," Jacob explained frustratedly, continuing to try to finish.

Glen's eyes were the size of saucers. "How much longer?"

"Finished," Sam finally cried out in relief.

Just as Sam spoke, the shots that had been attacking the base now entered the lab. Before he could do anything, young Lieutenant Glen was hit by one of these shots, and killed instantly. His body fell to the floor, as Sam and Jacob ran for cover, as the drone doing the shooting finally entered through the door. Jacob, wielding the prototype, shot him in the chest. The drone fell to the ground.

"It worked!" Jacob cried out in glee.

But then the drone stood up again.

"Not good enough," Sam replied.

So Jacob shot at the drone again. This time he went down, and stayed down.

"Let's get out of here," Jacob advised.

-----

Back at the SGC, in the gateroom, a MALP was being prepared to be sent through.  
"What happened?" Jack demanded

"Approximately twenty minutes ago, the approach of Goa'uld ships prompted the evacuation of the Alpha site," Hammond informed him.

Daniel's eyes bulged. "Sam was doing research there."

"She and Jacob were working on a weapon to neutralise Anubis' new soldiers. At the moment we have no idea what happened to either of them," Hammond continued delivering the bad news.

Jack felt sick. "How many people got out?"

"Casualty reports are still coming in from the Beta site, but at least 90 people are still missing including the base commander Colonel Riley," Hammond informed them.

"I thought the location of the Alpha site was secret," Jack stated, trying to comprehend the situation.

"They'd get there in a Tok'ra ship, it's a completely new address," Daniel contributed.

Teal'c cut to the chase, "Yet evidently, somehow the Goa'uld have discovered its whereabouts."

"Chevron seven locked, wormhole is stable Sir. No radio chatter," Sergeant Harriman informed them, as the gate activated.

"Send the MALP," Hammond ordered.

"Yes Sir," Harriman replied, sending the MALP through the active wormhole.

Harriman scanned the screen in front of him. "MALP is on route, receiving MALP telemetry. Sir, my instruments are telling me that the MALP is on its side."

"Do we still have camera control?" Hammond requested.

"Yes Sir," Harriman informed him.

"If the Stargate was knocked over and is lying face down on the ground, then the event horizon would have excavated a cavity underneath it. The MALP came through, and fell into the hole," Daniel theorised.

"There is no way to know if the DHD survived the attack," Hammond told them.

"If we were to bring an alternate power source we could..." Teal'c started.

"Dial up manually," Daniel finished.

"But you could possibly be under enemy fire," Hammond argued.

Feeling helpless, and wanting to actively do something, Jack said, "We'll be fine Sir, the gate dug the perfect foxhole."

Concerned for the younger man, yet knowing they had no other option, Hammond gave his permission, "You have a go. Good luck Colonel."

"Thank you Sir," Jack acknowledged.

As Jack started to walk away, Hammond spoke again.

"Colonel."

"Yes Sir," Jack turned and faced his superior officer.

"You will bring her home," Hammond told the clearly suffering man.

-----

What they found at the Alpha Site was terrible destruction. Teal'c surmised that it was done through self-destruct, so that the research would not fall into enemy hands.

In their search they found only thirteen survivors (including Major Green, Jacob, and Dr. Dennis Farrell - Ken's son-in-law). Sam was not one of them.

After radioing Hammond, who had promised to send teams to evacuate the injured, the search was continued.

-----

SG units 11 and 13 soon arrived, and began transporting the injured back to the Stargate.

Back in the infirmary, Janet was run off her feet treating the wounded. Not to mention that she was worried about her friend. She wished she could have been out there assisting in the search, but Hammond had ordered her to stay behind and treat the injured, as that was the current priority. Their lives could not be risked further.

As a doctor, Janet strongly felt the same way, and strove her hardest to work on her patients to the best of her ability. But, as a friend, she was in panic-mode. Her best friend was out there missing, and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. She realised she was feeling a small dose of what the Colonel must be feeling right now. Helpless.

Janet knew all too much about injuries and severity of them from large explosions to feel unsettles about Sam's life. A self-destruct could have killed her instantly, or it could have left her unconscious, with internal injuries, broken bones... the list was endless.

Shaking off the thoughts, she concentrated on the tasks ahead of her. For Jack's sake, she made a quick prayer, and continued in her duty.

-----

Jack paired himself with Teal'c, as they searched. He was extremely worried and concerned, yet he had to keep his focus. It was painfully difficult, yet he had to do it. It was part of the job, and if he couldn't do it, he shouldn't be out there.

Teal'c, sensing Jack's thoughts, kept silent as the two looked for signs of survivors.

It was Jack who broke the silence, "So much for simple missions."

"Pardon?" Teal's inquired.

"Oh, nothing," Jack muttered, not wanting to share his feelings.

Teal'c bowed his head in understanding.

They then stumbled on what appeared to be footprints.

"Footprints," Teal'c noted.

Jack studied them. "Standard issue from the SGC."

"Indeed. The depth of the imprint is consistent with someone of Major Carter's size," Teal'c observed.

"There's another set over there," Jack noticed.

Teal'c studied those, also. "They seem to be much larger, perhaps a drone."

"Yeah...," Jack agreed.

"Do you believe that this prototype weapon will be effective against it?" Teal'c wondered aloud.

"We'll jump off that bridge when we come to it," Jack replied, unwilling to dwell too much on the 'what ifs'.

-----

At the SGC, Janet had not been the only person worried. Daniel, concerned for both Sam and Jack decided to go and talk to Jacob.

Though the older man couldn't tell him much, something disturbing was revealed... if Sam was out there, she had a drone on her tail. Anubis seemed to have intel on the prototype - the only weapon effective against his drones.

Groaning in frutration, Daniel wandered back to his lab, wishing Hammond had let him join the search. But with the Tok'ra and Jaffa around, Hammond had had a hunch that he might need Daniel on hand. Therefore, he had requested he stay on Earth. Daniel wished he could help Jack, or offer words of support... anything! He could imagine, with all he had suffered through with Sha're and her loss of self at the hands of the Goa'uld, what Jack must be feeling. What Sam must be going through, if she was being chased by one of those drones. And it hurt.

-----

It was time for a status report of the search. The SGC dialled the Alpha site, and Hammond spoke with O'Neill

"General," Jack addressed Hammond.

"Status report," Hammond requested.

"We found tracks, Sir, they could be Carter's," Jack forced himself to speak.

"What direction?" Hammond asked, clearly concerned.

"East, up into the hills," Jack informed him.

"The higher ground is a more defensible position," Teal'c added.

"Understood, I'll have the UAV fly a search pattern in that direction. Over and out," Hammond concluded.

Teal'c spoke, in attempt to lift O'Neill's spirits. Though Jack was showing a brave front, he sensed his friend was a mess inside.

"O'Neill. As you are well aware, Major Carter is strong in spirit. I do believe that she has the will and strength to survive."

"I know... I just don't trust those damn super soldiers," Jack muttered.

Teal'c had great confidence. "Remember what happened aboard the Prometheus vessel, O'Neill. Despite her injury, Major Carter was able to find a solution, as well as negotiate for the return of the crew."

"It's just one thing after another. At this rate, I'll have a heart attack," Jack groused.

"You will be fine O'Neill. General Hammond has placed trust in you to participate in this search, despite your relationship with Major Carter. And I also hold great faith and trust in you," Teal'c reassured his friend.

Smiling faintly at his friend, he drew on his last reserves of strength, and continued forward.

-----

After receiving a report that a UAV had been shot down four clicks away, Jack gained his momentum, and he and Teal'c headed in the direction given.

That had given Jack hope.

-----

As Sam was being shot at, Sam set off a missile, in an attempt to stop him in his tracks.

Teal'c and Jack heard the noise the explosion made, and started running towards it.

Meanwhile, the missile had not succeeded in killing the super soldier, and he appeared through the rubble, and started to aim.

Teal'c and Jack finally appeared on the scene, and attempted to fire upon it. It was all in vain however.

Sam ran behind a rock, in an attempt to hide, and Jack followed suit.

Sam just about wept when she saw him, and she reached for the improved weapon.

"Sam, I need the...," Jack started.

Sam reached over and passed the weapon to him.

"Thank you," Jack replied.

Jack placed it into his gun, and fired. And fired again. This time, the soldier finally collapsed.

"Cover him," Jack told Teal'c.

"Is it...?" Sam began to ask.

"Yeah, he's dead... Right Teal'c, he's dead...?" he looked to Teal'c for confirmation.

Teal'c kicked the super soldier, which did not respond.

"Yeah, he's dead. You wanna get up?" he asked his wife.

"I just need to rest for a minute," Sam requested, looking worse for wear and utterly exhausted. She had wounds over her face, and her left leg looked a mess.

"Come here," he told her, putting his arm around her, "you have no idea how relieved I am to see you."

Sam snuggled into him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "And you have know idea I am relieved to see you," Sam barely managed to say.

Jack leant over, and kissed her head, and pulled her tighter, before saying, "I knew you'd make it."

-----

After heading back to the Gate, Sam passed out on the ramp at the SGC. She eventually awoke to find herself in the infirmary. He father was there, watching her. He looked tired.

He looked relieved. "Howdy kid. You were asleep for a long time. You gave me quite a scare."

"I'm sorry," Sam apologised.

He looked sad. "Jack told me what happened. I'm proud of you. So is Jack, for that matter. Look Sam, I may not be able to come around as much for the next little while."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Things kind of got screwed up while you were out there. The alliance is in trouble," Jake admitted.

Sam looked confused. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to know the details right now. Let's just say we're going our separate ways for a while. If I stay with the Tok'ra, I can at least try to mend some fences," he told her, not wanting to worry her any more than necessary.

"You sure?" Sam inquired.

"I'm not ready to give up on this just yet," he told her determinedly. He leant over and kissed her. "Don't worry, I'll be back eventually."

"I'll miss you," she told him.

"I'll miss you too. Bye," and then he left.

-----

After Jacob had farewelled Sam in the infirmary, leaving her a little teary, Jack entered.

"You ok?" he asked her in concern.

Sam nodded, afraid that by speaking, she'd lose control completely, and start sobbing.

"Daniel told me about everything that's happened with the Tok'ra and Jaffa," Jack told her. "Sounds all pretty nasty."

Sam nodded again, grasping Jack's hand for comfort.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Baby," Jack stroked her hair.

Sam started to sniffle then, and a torrent of tears burst down her face, as the stress, fear, and tension of the last few days broke to the surface. She cried. She sobbed. It was a clearing of emotion. And as she released it all, Jack was at her side, arm around her shoulder, supporting her, and telling her it was going to be ok.

Checking on her patient, Janet kept a distance in order to give the couple time together. She made a deep sigh of relief that Sam was fine. If anyone was a survivor, it was Sam.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 24: A Time to Kill and A Time to Heal

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	24. A Time to Kill and A Time to Heal

A Time to Kill and A Time to Heal

Set during Heroes Part 2 (Season 7), twenty-fourth in the 'By My Side' Series

Missing Scene - Sam has to break the news to Cassie...

Author's Note: Wow... I was simply amazed by the amount of terrific, supporting reviews! Honestly, they make all the difference to me. I'm just so grateful that you're all enjoying this series as much as you are. I hope I keep living up to your expectations. As for this part, I always felt that poor Cassie was never properly dealt with in this episode. I couldn't help but think how dreadful it would have been for the poor kid losing not one, but two mothers. I felt that somehow, this should be dealt with, and what would become of her especially considering Jack and Sam's marriage. I hope I've dealt with this sensitively enough. It took me several editing attempts to get it to this point.

sparkles make me smile: Thanks for the reviews of the last two chapters.:) I'm glad that you liked them both! As for story 22 - yes, Daniel stories are always good.:) As for story 23 - you're not the only reader who liked that episode.:) LOL, a very sharp idea that you suggested, even though it wasn't the case. It could've worked, though you're right about one thing - I do have a master plan, which has been in the works for some time.:) And you're welcome about the help with your story. I'm happy to oblige. Whenever you post any more parts, and read them and tell you what I think. I'm looking forward to them. And as you probably already know, I've read an reviews your chapter 16.

LittleElectron: Thanks so much for your comments. I'm glad that I was able to bring the series your attention:) Also I'm pleased that you like my idea of weaving the relationship into the story lines. I wondered how it might affect the series (without changing it completely), and I thought that way the series wouldn't hopefully age too much as the show itself progressed.:) I hope you'll continue to enjoy the series.

Trickster's Queen of War: Thanks! Here is the update:)

sg1jo: Thanks so much! I always am happy to hear that this series is being enjoyed.:) As for when Sam and Jack have a baby - I think all are waiting with baited breath.:) Here is the update, I hope it was soon enough!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks again! I'm glad you're still reading the series, and enjoying it.:)

feb04: I'm glad you enjoyed the last story.:) Hey, you're welcome over involving Janet. I thought it was a great idea, considering she's no longer on the show (as of this next part). That's part of why I included her. As for the end scene with Jack holding Sam - I'm happy you liked it. Here is more!

CharmedAli: You particularly liked that one? Thank-you very much! I'm glad it came across so well.:)

deathstreet89: I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Here's the next story - I hope you'll like it just as much.

GlowingHaven: Thanks so much! I'm always glad to hear what I've written is appreciated. You never saw Death Knell? Well, if you ever do, I hope you still like this story and what I have developed from it. There was some comfort from Jack in this episode, but I took it further (such as the 'telling her it was going to be ok' scene) - as well as dealing with how Jack coped. I hope this next post was soon enough, and that you'll enjoy it just as much. I feel very flattered that you think I'm doing an awesome job:D

froggy0319: I'm always happy to make you smile:) It tells me that I'm doing something right! Hmm... I shall go and watch that scene again to see if I can pick up whether or not Jack does kiss the top of Sam's head! I'll let you know what I think.:) As for making your night... you are very welcome!

Carolina: Wow! I was just blown away by your comments. They just made my day:) The aim in much of this series, and particularly in the last story has been a balancing act of personal and professional - so the fact that you said this is working between Jack and Sam in this series is very encouraging. Thank-you very much! I hope you'll continue to enjoy this series.:)

-----

Getting away after Woolsey's interrogation, Sam went to go and collect Cassie. Upon Janet's death, Cassie had been flown in from college, not knowing all that was going on, but very worried, being summoned in such a manner.

Sam, likewise was quite worried, as Jack was still in the infirmary after being shot by a staff weapon in the chest, and had not yet woken. She hated herself for leaving him, yet Cassie would need her. No-one else could break the news to her.

Cassie had been very anxious when she had been called out of class, and escorted to a chopper, which took her straight to Cheyenne Mountain Complex. She arrived outside of the Complex, where Sam met her. Sam's face wore worry and grief.

"Cassie... Your mom...," Sam started.

Cassie just looked at her, comprehending the situation, and just crumbled. "She's dead isn't she?"

Sam's face drooped, and her eyes teared up. "Yes," she admitted.

Cassie shook, and tears rolled down her face. She said nothing, but her silence spoke volumes of her hurt. Her face was a picture of shock, and despair.

Sam put her arm around her, and quickly led them to her Volvo, so as to get them away to have more privacy. She tried to drive to drive them back home in one piece, wiping away her own tears.

They soon reached Sam's place. In a daze, Cassie followed her inside, and they went and sat on the couch.

Cassie's face was red and tear-stained, and her eyes puffy. She looked numb.

They sat there on the couch for some time, Cassie clung to Sam, and Sam sat there with her arm around her, stroking her hair.

They sat like that for sometime. Neither one having anything to say, but both quietly crying, as they shared their loss of a mother and friend.

After some hours of sitting there together, Cassie asked her, "What happened?"

Sam licked her dry lips. "She, uh, she was called to a medical emergency on a planet being attacked. She was struck, while there."

Cassie closed her eyes, and she shook slightly. "Was she in pain?"

Sam shrugged, pain-stricken. "I don't know. Daniel says she was killed instantly."

Cassie's eyes filled with tears again. "What now? Anyone I call Mom dies."

Sam could sympathise, she too had lost her Mom young, she remembered how it had been for her. She felt so sad for the girl, remembering it was not the first time she had comforted the child after such a loss. Only last time, Cassie had not only lost her mother, but her entire people. It had been no wonder she had withdrawn then. Sam only hoped it would not damage her and hold her back from her relationships with others.

"Just remember, you're not alone, ok," Sam eventually told her, remembering the girl's loss six years previous. She knew she could say nothing more than that. Anything else would be trite, and would only alienate the young woman.

Cassie nodded, and hugged Sam tight.

Sam's cell phone then rang. Apparently, Jack was now awake and pushing to get up and around. That meant that she had to go in and 'sort him out'.

After hanging up, Sam told her, "Do you want to ring Natalie and see her for awhile? I have to go back to the base. Jack was injured too, and now he's awake and asking for me.

Cassie looked sad at that, but nodded. "I hope he'll be ok."

Felling terribly guilty for leaving her, and remembering the time in the nuclear facility, when she hadn't been able to leave her. "I'm so sorry honey, I promise I'll be back soon. If you want to ring Nat now, I'll drop you there on the way."

Cassie went to use the phone, and came back shortly, ready to go.

-----

After dropping off Cassie, Sam drove back to the SGC, and made her way to the infirmary, to see Jack. Inwardly, she was beating herself up. How ever could she do that to Cassie when she needed her most?

She saw him dressing, and walked towards him. "Jack, I heard you were up and around," she spoke.  
"Yeah," he replied, pulling his T-shirt down. "Still a little tender but they said I could go home."

"We're lucky that staff blast hit you where it did. That new vest insert works well," Sam remarked.

"Didn't help Fraiser much," Jack darkly muttered.

Sam breathed in deeply, trying to keep her tears in check. "No."

Jack got up, and grabbed his jacket. "How's Cassie?" he asked his wife.

"She's a strong kid, she survives. You know," Sam said, hoping it would prove to be true. "She has us at least."

Jack put his jacket on. "Yeah. You speaking at the memorial?" he asked, his eyes betraying his pain.

Sam nodded and breathed in deeply again. "Jack, I'm so glad you're ok. When I saw you lying there, I was so afraid that I'd lost you," she teared up.

Jack walked over to his wife, and pulled her into a hug. She clung to him, and they stood there in each other's arms, tears rolling down Sam's face, both recalling the friend they had lost.

-----

Sam sat in her lab, as she tried to write her speech for Janet's memorial service, nothing was good enough, and her thoughts kept going back to Cassie, and back to her memories of Janet. She though of the recent excitement they had shared when Sam had told her friend of her plans to have a baby.

Sam had been crying, when Teal'c walked in and gave her a list of names of people still alive because of Janet. It was perfect. Janet's life was about saving lives, and simple words could not convey that.

That done, she was all too glad to tell Jack that she was ready to leave, and to go and pick up Cassie from Natalie's.

-----

Sam drove Jack back home to rest, the drive was sombre and mercifully brief. They held each other's hands, and sat in silence. That done, Sam went and went and picked Cassie up.

"Do you want to go past home at all, and pick up any of your things?" Sam asked her in the car.

She shook her head. "I can't. Not yet."

Sam nodded her understanding, and drove her back to her place.

So Sam once again pulled up in her driveway, and opened the house. "Jack's home, if you want to talk to him," she offered.

Cassie smiled faintly. "I'd like that."

Sam led Cassie up the stairs to their bedroom, where Jack lay, playing his GameBoy.

He caught sight of Cassie and sat up. "Hey, c'mere."

She walked over to him, and he carefully hugged the girl.

"Cassie, I know this is a horrible idea to deal with, but do you want to ring your grandparents, or would you prefer me to do it?" Sam carefully asked, feeling terrible about putting her into that position.

Cassie teared up. "You do it... I don't want to have to break that to Grandma."

Sam nodded. Cassie would hopefully ok, yet she wasn't yet ready to face all the things associated with Janet. That was perfectly natural. Sam left the room, and made the call she was dreading.

Jack rubbed the palm of his hand over Cassie's back, trying to comfort her. He had no clue what to say, but he knew enough from his own experiences not to say anything clumsy.

"Thanks... both of you," Cassie told him. "I don't know what I'd do without either of you."

"We'll do whatever we can for you Cass. Don't forget that. You have a home with us, if you want it," Jack told her.

She nodded, looking wan. She just hoped she wouldn't lose Sam or Jack either - life was unpredictable. You needed people, but getting close to them was a risk.

-----

It was a couple of days after Janet's memorial service, when Cassie finally entered her mother's home, with Sam and Jack, sitting outside.

She had likewise, spoken to Janet's mother that morning, when she and Janet's father had made it to Colorado Springs. They had talked for some time, before making their way to Janet's brief funeral at the cemetery. It had been closure for Cassie as she had watched Janet's casket lowered into the ground, and buried.

The entire house and contents of Janet's home were now hers. She had decided to go through the house, before selling it. The house held too many memories. She'd have the funds held in trust for when she might need them later.

She now gazed out into the front garden. She had lost a mother and a home, but somehow, she'd survive. She'd done it before. She wiped her eyes, and walked through her home for the last time. She would always miss her mother, and the pain would always be there. She would live, she would just have to do it one small step at a time. With Jack and Sam at her side.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 25: Meant to Be

I promise that will be a much happier story!

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	25. Meant to Be

Meant to Be

Set after Resurrection (Season 7), twenty-fifth in the 'By My Side' Series

Mary and Ken tie-the-knot at last!

Author's Note: Well, I am in quite a good mood at the moment - I have new glasses, so I can actually see what I'm typing, and I have a (hopefully) fun story to present! We have a much happier story this week. I'm sure you all remember the events of story 16 (Young All Over Again) - here is the follow-up! It is a happy day for all.:) Sorry it's so short - I will make up for that next time...

GlowingHaven: Hey, that's ok. You eventually reviewed, that's what counts.:) I understand lack of internet access. I understand the frustration:) For me though, it's always been when visiting home when I have that trouble. Thanks so much for your comments.:) I'm so happy that you thought I did a good job. No one seems to have disagreed with the fact that Cassie needed to be dealt with further! Yes, here is the update... one that was 'soon'. I hope you'll enjoy this as well:)

froggy0319: Yes, believe me you weren't the only person to wish to see more of the Cassie story-line. Barely anything has been said other that 'she survives' in Heroes Pt 2, and that she was 'going through a hard time' in Ex Deus Machina. However, this just leaves the door open for my own creative juices to do whatever I like with the character within these parameters (though I'm still not sure about that second line - we'll see). I'm glad that you liked that last update:) Here is the next update:)

CharmedAli: Thanks.:) That about summed it up:)

sparkles make me smile: Thanks so much! I really appreciate what you wrote... it was something that was going to be sad no matter what, but it needed to be done. Yes, it always annoyed me as well that Cassie was never really addressed in that episode, other than 'she survives'. Heck, they could've done better than that! So I just used what they provided in the episode, to weave it into dealing with her, with slight alterations to allow for Sam and Jack as a married couple.:)

Trickster's Queen of War: Thanks so much:) Here is the update... I hope it was soon enough for you.:) I am trying to move things along at the moment!

deathstreet89: Hey - don't panic:) There are highs and lows in life, and that was an example of a low - but things will improve for Cassie. As for Sam and kids... have faith. Have I ever disappointed yet? Anyway, the timeframe covered hasn't been that large. By starting with when each story is set, I am giving a rough time-frame according to the airing dates of the original episodes (though when it comes to season breaks, it can be harder to determine). These air-dates are probably available on many sites, though I get my information from and Back to the point... I have not forgotten about their having children - I have a master plan for this, which I have organised down to every last detail.:)

Ilovesg1: Hmm, an interesting comment you made about Cassie distancing herself from Janet's family. I had to sit and think about my reply to that. I guess what I was thinking there was that Cassie was still coming to grips with Janet's death, and that in some ways she is bound to withdraw at the moment - she would be floundering. That said, she will continue to have contact with them - this is mentioned in passing in an upcoming story. It's just that at the moment she is clinging to Sam and Jack, as they are two people she is very close to - she is probably closer to them than Janet's family. Cassie's issues with relationships with others won't appear hugely in this series, though it will be touched on as Cassie has to deal with these relationships. However, I'm not going to permanently scar her, or anything like that. And she will have others that she will turn to, as well.

feb04: Yes, I agree that TPTB should have brought Cassie back for the memorial service at the SGC - that's why I made sure there was an actual family funeral that she could attend. This ignoring just seemed wrong, and it seemed that the character was just brushed aside. Yes, I agree about Jacob's death (as well as Janet's) being dealt with too quickly. Both are things that I am definitely dealing with. And yes, I promise Cassie will not be forgotten - she will certainly appear now and then.:)

LittleElectron: I'm glad that the story touched you. I always felt that the episode could have used something like that. And I always like hearing that the characters come across as they ought to. Thanks.:)

-----

The day had had finally arrived - Mary and Ken's wedding. Sam and Jack awoke at 0540, to prepare for the simple ceremony at 0800 hours. They had two of Jack's aunts staying with them, his Aunt Rosie, and his Aunt Vera (and their other halves, Uncle Robert and Uncle Greg), as well as Mary herself.

Aunt Rosie and Aunt Vera were already in the kitchen preparing breakfast at that godforsaken hour. Rosie was cooking eggs, while Vera had prepared muesli.

After showering, Jack and Sam made their way to the kitchen. "Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed, as she surveyed the spread.

They both sat down, and eagerly started to eat breakfast. Despite the early hour the positive mood exuded by these women was infectious, especially considering the occasion. "Mm, this are great eggs, Auntie," Jack complimented Rosie, using his pet name for his favourite aunt.

Rosie smiled, and ruffled his hair, as if he were still a little boy. "Glad my eggs still hit the spot."

Sam had been very amused by Rosie and Vera, they still treated Jack like a little boy. Jack acted annoyed, but he was genuinely fond of his aunts, who had helped raise him.

Mary hardly ate a thing, and started to explain, "This is delicious Rosie and Vere, but..."

Rosie laughed. "Were you any different on the morning of your first wedding?"

"I distinctly remember a young woman rushing for the bathroom every five minutes as well!" Vera added.

"You can laugh!" Mary told them. "Neither of you were different either!"

"Well, on my wedding day, we had to fight for the bathroom - you were nearly nine months pregnant with Jack!" Rosie giggled at the memory.

The three sisters laughed, in a joyful mood, though tinged with a little sadness. After all these years together, Mary would be moving. The trio walked up the stairs, to change into their clothes, and check on Robert and Fred.

-----

Once Sam and Jack had eaten, they too went to dress. Jack looked handsome in a blue shirt, and black pants, while Sam was dressed in a pale blue skirt suit.

Jack whistled. "You look fantastic!"

Sam smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself!" Kissing him, she added, "Good enough to give your mother away."

Jack laughed. "Think about it. Who ever came up with that phrase. It sounds like I'm sending her to a rest home or somethin'!"

"Your mother would kill you if you even suggested that," Sam giggled.

-----

It was nearly time to leave, when Mary stepped down the stairs, wearing an attractive fuschia dress.

"Wow!" Sam remarked, impressed. "You look wonderful, Mary!"

The bright out-going woman actually looked bashful. "Thanks honey."

Once everyone was ready, they all left, following Sam in her Volvo, Jack and Mary in their rental cars. They quickly stopped past the motel, where Mary's other two sisters, Maureen and Eleanor and their husbands, Max and Bernie, were staying, who followed suit.

-----

Though the morning was cool and crisp, the sun shone down, and the sky was a brilliant blue. Ken's garden was beginning to bloom, and looked beautiful. All in all, it was a lovely day for a deserving couple.

As Jack, Sam, Mary, and the rest of the tribe arrived, so too did Ken's children, children in-law, and grandchildren. Though Teal'c and Daniel had been invited, they decided, eventually, that they didn't want to intrude on a family moment, though they knew Mary would protest otherwise. Thus, they chickened out of passing that message on personally, and bribed Jack to let his mother know himself.

Maggie led Mary into one of the back rooms of the house, so that Ken would not see her before the ceremony.

The pair hugged. "I'm so happy for you, you and Dad are gonna be happy together," Maggie told her soon-to-be step-mother."

"Thanks honey, I can't tell you how much that means to me at the moment," Mary burst out, emotionally.

-----

Meanwhile, Father Quigley arrived, and set up his belongings, ready to begin the ceremony.

Lisa, Ken's eldest granddaughter, had brought along her keyboard, and with help from Dennis, her father, they hooked it up near the makeshift aisle that had been put in place. The poor thing sat down as she waited, while her husband, Ben rubbed her back. She was currently eight months pregnant, and mobility was a problem.

Finally, it was time to begin. Sam went to sit down near the front, where Jack would soon join her. Though the idea was for a small ceremony, Ken's entire family, plus Jack, Sam, Mary's sisters, and her brothers-in-law made for a crowd, and a few rows of seats had been set up either side of the makeshift aisle.

"Good luck," Sam wished her husband, before he walked off the grab Mary.

Ken went to stand up the front near Father Quigley, and at the given signal, Lisa started playing the wedding march, and Jack walked with Mary up the aisle. Mary looked radiant. The task of giving his mother away done, Jack went and sat down with Sam. The squeezed each other's hands tightly, and grinned at one another.

Sam sat and thought as she watched the brief ceremony progress. Since Janet's death, she had been taking things easy, and trying to stop and smell the roses. The loss of her best friend had left an ache in her heart, and she missed their close friendship. She was glad for this opportunity to celebrate life. It was something positive, which was exactly what she needed. Both she and Jack were truly touched by this simple display of love.

-----

All too soon, the ceremony was over, everyone went and gathered around the newlyweds. It was at that time, that the cameras appeared, and Ken and Mary dutifully posed.

Meanwhile, the outdoor chairs were brought out, and filled with food for brunch.

"It's a good thing you only made eggs and muesli, joked Jack to Rosie and Vera. "Otherwise we'd never be able to fit in any of this."

They laughed, it was well-known that when Mary and/or any of her sisters cooked up a breakfast - by hell, they could cook up a breakfast.

Sam and Jack helped move the chairs over to the tables, which had been already arranged and decorated. All were soon seated.

Rosie, very much like her eldest sister, reminded by the condition of Lisa's stomach, forthrightly asked Jack and Sam, who she was in discussion with, "So, when are you two going to start a family? You've been married nearly a year now."

Sam and Jack looked at each other and rolled their eyes, smiling. How very typical of Rosie, (or even Mary, for that matter) to be that blunt, if only she knew Sam and Jack were trying for exactly that.

Sam bit back a giggle. "It is something that is on the cards. But there is nothing to report at this stage of time." This was all Sam would disclose - giving her enough information to sate her curiosity, yet not really any information at all.

-----

After Ken had stood up, and made a brief speech, thanking everyone, it was time for the newly weds to leave for the airport. They would be flying to Honolulu, and spending two weeks at a resort.

After helping clean up (though Sam had to coerce Jack), Sam, Jack, and his assorted Aunts and Uncles headed back to their place, so they could have a proper catch up.

On the drive, Jack was quiet, as he comprehended the events of that morning. At 51 years of age, he had gained a step-father, and four step-siblings. That in itself felt weird, after never having those roles filled before. He knew he could live with it though, and he was truly glad for his mom. His mom deserved it, though it had pained her to pack her belongings and leave her family and friends. She would be happy though, and Jack was glad she would be living nearby. It seemed that she and Ken were meant to be.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 26: Without You

Get the tissues out for this next story!

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	26. Love and Duty

Love and Duty

A Reworking of Lost City Parts 1 & 2 (Season 7), twenty-sixth in the 'By My Side' Series

Jack must protect earth at all costs... even above his wife

Author's Notes: Firstly, you might have noticed that this is not the title I announced last time. The story is no different, I just gave the next story the title 'Without You' instead - which you will soon see is more appropriate. Despite the title change, you'll still need those tissues! Basically, this story is not mine. I did not create the circumstances that occur. However, I have changed the existing story to include moments of tenderness between our favourite couple, extra scenes between the scenes in the episodes, altered scenes which did originally occur, and left out events if they are not directly a part of. But hell, it was the hardest story I've ever had to write. I hope this end result is worth it! I was going to wait a couple of weeks to post it, but after so many fantastic reviews how could I leave you all hanging out for this next instalment?

sparkles make me smile: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, even if it was short. They just have to be short, sometimes:) However... this next story should more than make up for that! You only just discovered muesli? Mmm, I love it too. I can't actually make it myself, though I know for a fact that there are recipes available. I'll have a look for you. As for your story, I was pleased to see that you'd posted a new chapter. I shall review it soon.:) And lastly... here is the more you begged for!

J. Hicks: Really! All 25 parts in one go? I'm impressed.:) Thank you so much for your overall review (hey, I would do the same)! I was very flattered by your comments, and I was touched that my stories have affected you as much as they have. Yes, I wanted a happier story last time to break-up the sad ones, as this instalment is sad as well. As for the story premise... thanks (again), that's good to hear. It was something I always wanted to try, and I'm amazed it is still going with plenty more on the way. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this series.:)

CharmedAli: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it, as usual.:) Yes, tissues... but that will depend on how emotional you are.;) Ok, thanks for telling me about why you won't be able to review. A stuffed monitor, eh? I hate that. That being the case, I hope you'll be able to replace it soon, as I'm sure it would be a huge inconvenience for you! Though I suppose your dad's laptop must help.:)

sissybear: Wow:) High praise, indeed! And from a new reviewer too! I hope this chapter was posted soon enough for your liking, and that your interest is still piqued!

froggy0319: As always, I'm glad that my last story made you smile:) Yes, I suppose you would be worried with the tissue warning... what more can I say? You'll have to read on and see. Despite that, I hope you'll like this part.:)

Ilovesg1: Well, all lurkers are always welcome to post reviews, as I can see you have done a couple of times.:) I was so happy to read that you love this series! That means a lot to me.:) And I'm also happy that you liked the last part. As for this chapter I hope it will meet your expectations, and that you have enough tissues ready!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks, I'm happy to hear that.:)

Trickster's Queen of War: I'm so glad that you loved it:) And I hope you'll love this one as well! Oh, that's good that you like tissue warnings... I just hope you won't change you mind once you've read this story!

deathstreet90: Ok, cool then, if you have them.:) Here's the update... I hope it was soon enough for you!

GlowingHaven: Thanks:) Yes, I thought it would be fun to include that question...;) As for updating, yes, we have another quick one.:) I hope that makes you happy!

feb04: I'm glad you enjoyed it! As for breakfast - aw heck, I'm not American! Not even close! It's no 'delicacy', just two separate dishes. Now I feel embarrassed that I wasn't clear enough. Oh well.:) As for Cassie, you're welcome.:) I don't want her to be forgotten about, either - I promise we'll hear more about her soon!

-----

In the Gateroom, the gate activated. SG's 1, 3 and 5 returning from P3X-439 stepped through. Colonel O'Neill was flanked by the members of his worried-looking team.

"What happened?" Hammond asked, concerned.

"Didn't quite go according to plan Sir," Jack answered, looking deadly serious.

"We have to get him to the infirmary," Daniel told him.

Jack was grim. "I did it again."

-----

Hammond had called the remaining members of SG-1 for the mission debrief. "How the hell did this happen?" he demanded.

"He did it deliberately sir," Daniel informed him.

"In order to access the knowledge of the Ancients," Teal'c supplied.

Feeling guilty, Daniel added, "He... we figured we'd never get another shot at it."

"We know from experience that the Ancients knowledge will essentially overwrite the Colonel's brain. We're hoping that during the transformation process he'll become aware of the information we're looking for." Though she hid it, Sam felt terrible talking about her husband's condition in such a clinical manner.

"And then?" Hammond asked.

Sam closed her eyes briefly, before continuing, "And then it will overwhelm his nervous system, and the Colonel will..."

Footsteps had been heard during Sam's speech, and now Jack entered the briefing room. "What? Meet my maker? Pay the piper? Reach the pearly gates? Start pushing up daisies here and there?" he sarcastically filled in the blanks.

Daniel and Teal'c looked stunned. Sam looked ill.

"You should be in the infirmary," Hammond insisted.

"Why? We all know exactly what's gonna happen. In a few days I start speaking some strange language. A few days after that I start doing things beyond my control, and a few days after that, I'll be roasting over an open fire. So with your permission sir I'd like to take the weekend to get some personal things together," Jack summed up oh so eloquently.

"The last time, it did take a couple of days before we noticed any change in the Colonel's behaviour," Sam reminded the General.

"I'll be back. Ready to work," Jack promised.

Hammond was convinced. "Permission granted."

"Thank you sir. Now if you'll excuse me, my favourite television show starts in half an hour," Jack told the group and left, leaving the other members of SG-1 and the General speechless.

Throwing Sam sympathetic looks, which Sam despised, she and Hammond were left standing there.

"Major, I'd just like to say to you that in this time you have been allowed to pursue a relationship, I have been pleased and proud to watch you continue conduct yourselves with integrity and honour. You have never let it get in the way of your duty, though I'm sure I must pain you," Hammond spoke, kindly.

Sam smiled wanly. "Thank you sir. That means a great deal to me."

Hammond smiled, and continued, "I know it's early yet, but whenever Jack is unable to lead, I want you in command of SG-1."

Sam closed her eyes briefly, then opened them, and replied, "Thank you sir. I appreciate your confidence in my abilities."

Hammond looked at her fondly. "Now, go home and spend some time with that stubborn husband of yours. Dismissed."

"Yes sir," Sam replied.

-----

Sam entered their home, where she found Jack, typically on the couch with a Guinness in hand, watching 'the Simpsons'.

Sam sat down next to him. "Jack...," she started to say.

"I'm busy," Jack muttered.

Sam stood up, grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Jack objected.

"Jack... please don't shut me out. If you don't want to talk at the moment, fine. But Jack, the two of us are a team. Don't forget that," Sam told him.

He looked up at her, and took a mouthful of beer, and nodded. "I know Sam, I know," and patted the seat next to him.

She sat down. "Jack..." she started.

"What?" he replied.

"I should have done it," Sam broke out.

"What? Stuck your head in that thing? Are you nuts? Sam, you're one of this countries natural resources. If not national treasures. It couldn't have gone down any other way. I just hope it's worth it," Jack firmly told her.

"Even if we do find the Lost City. Even if we get there and find exactly what we're looking for to defend the planet...," Sam argued.

"That... would be worth it. My only regret would be leaving you," he ended softly.

Sam sniffed. "I know someone had to do it, I just hope your sacrifice won't be in vain."

Jack wrapped his arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder, taking comfort from each other's presence.

-----

Sam did not sleep well that night, and after she had finally fallen asleep, she awoke to find the bed devoid of Jack.

Worried, she grabbed her bathrobe, and searched the house. Nothing. Then hit with an inspiration, she went outside, and found him seated on a rug, with his telescope, stargazing. Quietly, she sat down with him, hoping she wasn't intruding.

Jack finally spoke, "I was just looking at the sky. Trying to figure out how many stars we'd actually been to."

Sam, always the scientist, broke out with "Actually, only a few of the stars visible from Earth have Stargates on them, so..."

"I knew that," Jack informed her.

Sam smiled faintly, muttering, "Yeah."

They sat in companionable silence for awhile, trying the make the most of what could possibly be their last days together.

Jack turned and kissed Sam deeply, who responded in like. As the sun rose, heralding dawn, they lay there in each other's arms, having expressed the depths of their emotions for each other, and the strength of their commitment.

-----

At midday, Teal'c and Daniel, not surprisingly, turned up unannounced.

After knocking, Daniel opened the door, and called out, "Hello?"

Sam and Jack again seated on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms, called out in unison, "In here."

Daniel and Teal'c walked into the room, Teal'c wielding a white box.

"Oh sorry, are we interrupting anything?" Daniel asked them, smiling slightly.

"No...," they again responded in unison, smiling at their friend's embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked them.

Daniel stammered, "Oh we... well it's... it's a funny story actually. We, we, ah, were driving by and we, uh... well... Teal'c said to me. Well he didn't actually say anything. He just kinda looked at me and did that eyebrow raise thing that he kinda does and I said to him, I said 'hey, why don't we stop by and'..."

Jack and Sam smirked at each other.

"Is that donuts?" Jack asked Teal'c.

"Indeed!" the tall Jaffa stated.

Jack approved, "Excellent," he responded in a fair Montgomery Burns imitation.

-----

Later in the afternoon, the group sat drinking beer, and Jack had ordered pizza, which they were now waiting to arrive.

Daniel had clearly drunk enough, and Teal'c was disinterested in discussing 'the Simpsons'.

They had been discussing who was to inherit Jack's VHS collection, when there was a knock at the door.

"Thank God. Pizza," Jack went to answer the door.

It was General Hammond.

"Well you're not the usual delivery boy," Jack quipped.

"Is this a good time?" Hammond asked him.

"It's always a good time for you sir. Come on in," Jack led him to the rest of the gang.

As he entered the room, Sam stood to attention. "General," she addressed him.

After telling her 'at ease', Hammond requested a beer.

Jack handed him one. "I hope you like Guinness Sir. I find it a refreshing substitute for... food."

"I've been relieved of command," Hammond informed them, once he was seated.

Everyone in the room was stunned. Jaws had dropped.

"What?" Jack asked.

Hammond went on to inform them that the SGC had been shut down for a three-month review by the President, so that a newly formed government department would replace the SGC. It seemed Kinsey was responsible. Hammond was to be replaced by a Dr. Elizabeth Weir, an expert in international politics. Hammond was to leave for Washington, to discuss reassignment. All they could do in regards to Jack, would be to plead their case to Dr. Weir.  
-----

Bra'tac had turned up at the SGC, informing them that Anubis had been was on his way will the full force of his fleet, and would arrive in three days.

Therefore, a meeting was about to begin, and the four members of SG-1and Bra'tac were already present. They were still awaiting Dr. Weir and Vice-President Kinsey.

They both eventually arrived, and Kinsey was his usual charming self, doubting the words of Bra'tac. Dr. Weir however, while replacing Hammond, seemed to be at least willing to consider giving SG-1 permission search for the Lost City... IF Jack could actually provide a gate address.

As the meeting ended, Bra'tac stood up and told the group, "I must return to Chulak."

Teal'c concurred, "I, too will go, in the hope of procuring ships and warriors in order to defend this world."

Dr. Weir wished them luck, and all left the room. Kinsey looked to be in a real temper, and chances were, that Dr. Weir would be the one to bear the brunt of the anger. No-one envied her.

-----

Teal'c and Bra'tac were soon on their way, through the gate, Teal'c promising he would see O'Neill again.

-----

In Daniel's lab, Jack was trying to complete a crossword, on which he and Sam had a bet currently running.

Daniel was trying to gain, unsuccessfully, Jack's help in some translating. "Does this mean anything to you?" he asked.

Jack refused to even look. "No."

"Could you at least look at it?" Daniel asked, a little frustrated.

Jack was impatient with the interruption. "Daniel, I don't speak Ancient. Yet. And when I do - eventually - you know I'll never understand it."

"You have to try," insisted Daniel

Their bickering continued, but ended when Daniel grabbed Jack's crossword. "Well, maybe if you stopped working on this stupid..." he started berating Jack.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack protested, trying, in vain to grab it back. "I'd like to at least finish that while I can."

Sam chose that moment to walk in. Clearly, she was not happy with either of them. "I thought you were supposed to be...," she snapped.

But the crossword had caught Daniel's attention, and he cut Sam off, "Thirteen across, you wrote 'taonas'."

Jack really didn't care. "Yeah? So? What's it mean?"

"Well I don't know - you tell me. Eight down you wrote 'proclarush'," Daniel continued examining the crossword.

"What's eight down?" Sam asked curiously.

Daniel checked. "'Label'. There's empty spaces - I think the answer's supposed to be 'identification'. Thirteen across is 'sphere'... Jack, this is it!"

Jack was missing the point. "Now, see, I assume we still speak the same language... mostly."

"'Sphere' - planet. 'Label' - name," Daniel excitedly explained.

Jack felt frustrated by Daniel's lack of ability to explain himself fully. "Following - still - you - not!"

"Proclarush Taonas. I think you wrote the name of the planet where we'll find the lost city in the crossword.' Daniel burst out.

Jack was unconvinced. "Bit of a jump."

But Daniel, however, was convinced. "Well, why else would you do that?"

Curious, Sam took the puzzle from Daniel, and started to examine it herself.

Half-amused, Sam informed them, "The clue for seven down is 'celestial body' and he wrote 'Uma Thurman'. Didn't Sam Carter fit?" she teased.

Jack smiled. "Ooh, I think I'll be sleeping outside tonight! Oh wait, last n..."

Sam cleared her throat and bit back a smile. "I don't think we need to discuss that here."

Daniel looked at them weirdly, really not wanting to know, and continued, "It has to mean something."

Jack agreed, "It does." He took the crossword back, and studied it for a few moments, before declaring, "I'm hungry."

Jack got up, and left the room. Daniel and Sam exchanged looks, and went to follow him to the commissary.

-----

Jack, Daniel and Sam were seated in the commissary, discussing the 'serious' answers in Jack's crossword.

Daniel came to the conclusion that each Stargate symbol represented a sound. It was like a phonetic alphabet of it's own. Each symbol had a corresponding sound, meaning it could be spoken aloud.

The earth point of origin represented 'at', another gate symbol represented 'sh'. It finally hit Daniel that 'Proclarush Taonas' was both the name and the address of the planet in question. It was simply a matter of assigning the correct sounds to the symbols.

-----

They presented their discovery to Dr. Weir. Meanwhile, Sam checked the computer log.

"Wait a minute. We dialled this same address over two years ago but we couldn't establish a wormhole. The Gate must be buried," Sam reported.

The name of 'Proclarush Taonas' suddenly took on even more meaning for Daniel. "Lost in fire," he broke out.

"Well, what we're looking for could still be there. I could use the address to calculate the planet's location in space but we'll need a ship to get there," Sam offered.

"Prometheus," Daniel added.

"But with Anubis on his way, Prometheus is our last line of defence," Dr. Weir argued.

"Maybe Teal'c has something by now," Sam suggested hopefully.

"Where's Colonel O'Neill?" Dr. Weir enquired.

Daniel hesitated, before finally answering her, "Packing."

-----

Jack was busily packing, when Sam, Daniel and Dr. Weir walked in. They explained that Jack did much the same thing the last time he had the Ancients knowledge in his brain. Though Jack didn't know why he did things, there was a method to his madness.

"It's a good sign, though. Hopefully it means we're on the right track," Daniel commented.

Jack continued grabbing further items to pack.

"Jack?" Sam questioned him.

The task must have been urgent, as Jack appeared to be irritated. "I don't know, Sam," he answered, continuing to pack. "Grab a naquadah generator, will ya?

-----

Dr. Weir farewelled them at the gate, where many pieces of boxes, which Jack had packed, lay around the ramp, ready to be shipped out.

-----

Teal'c and Bra'tac had procured a cargo ship from a young Jaffa named Ronan.

The group was sitting, waiting as they made their way to the planet. They were surrounded by the boxes, packed by Jack. Daniel and Jack sat there, Jack doing nothing, and Daniel writing in a notebook.

Daniel looked over at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked Daniel.

"I would have done it, you know," Daniel told his friend.

"I know," Jack answered him.

Daniel tried to convince them, saying, "I mean, there has to be a way to reverse the effects, once we have what we need. We'll find a way."

Sam walked in, informing them, "We're coaxing everything we can out of the engines, but we're still two days away." She then turned back to Jack. "How're you feeling, Jack?" she asked, concerned.

Jack answered his wife, "A bit cruvus. A little fron-ache." He looked up at his wife, who in turn looked at Daniel, apparently concerned. "We need to go faster," Jack concluded, getting up, and walking out.

As Jack walked out, Daniel turned to Sam.

"I... I would have done it Sam," he told her, feeling guilty.

"I know, Daniel. I don't blame you," Sam reassured him, patting his arm. "And it could've been me, too."

"Yeah, I was just telling Jack exactly that," Daniel wryly noted.

"I've had to deal with that myself. And it comes down to the fact that it could have been any of us, but that it was Jack who did it. Jack has made the decision the sacrifice himself. And as much as... I have to allow him to do that. I just have to keep reminding myself that it's for the good of the planet," Sam told him.

Daniel nodded. "Ok. Just remember, I'm here to talk."

"Thanks, Daniel," Sam smiled slightly. "Now, I wanna just go and check on Jack."

-----

Sam found Jack in the control room, working on the crystals in the engine core.

Sam stood and watched, fascinated.

"Give me your zat," Jack requested, and taking the proffered zat, he shot the crystals, which made the engine work even more actively. He then handed the zat back to Sam. "There you go."

"Jack. I think you should know that General Hammond authorised me to take command of the team if I determined that you...," Sam started to say.

Jack interrupted her, "Do it now."

"Jack, I don't think that's necessary...," Sam argued.

They just stared at each other, losing themselves in each other's eyes.

"I trust you. I'll make it easy for you. I resign. You're in charge," Jack insisted.

Sam finally assented, "OK... Jack..."

All at once, Jack grabbed Sam, and she grabbed him, clinging to each other for dear life. Their lips met. The kiss was of desperation, and of raw, exposed emotion. It was needy, and yearning, expressing their love. It was their goodbye.

Their arms tightened around each other, caressing each other.

Jack took Sam's face into his hands, and rubbed his thumbs down her jaw. "I love you, Samantha. I always have."

Then, all of a sudden, they broke apart, Jack once again grabbed the crystals he had been working on.

-----

They finally reached Proclarush Taonas. It wasn't pretty. It red, completely covered in flowing lava.

"A star becomes a red giant like this near the end of its life. A million years ago this planet may have looked very much like Earth," Sam informed them.

"So we're a million years late?" Daniel asked.

"Probably more," Sam admitted.

"That's very late," Daniel remarked.

-----

After scanning the surface of the planet, they discovered a bubble beneath the surface. They had theorised that Jack had packed the Hazmat suits because Jack knew the probable condition of the planet, and had known they would have to go down to the surface. While working through this, Sam had reluctantly ordered Jack. It had embarrassed her, and pained her. 'It shouldn't be like this.' Sam thought.

It was theorised that the dome was a forceshield of some kind, though it was worth checking out.

-----

SG-1 dressed in the Hazmat suits that Jack had packed, and prepared to ring in, where the crust of the dome was not as thick.

Once they had ringed into the dome, they let the ship know they could still hear them.

"Indeed. Loudly and clearly," Teal'c informed.

"We will move a safe distance and return on your signal," Bra'tac replied.

-----

The dome was dark, and full of smoke. They could hardly see in front of them, even with the help of their torches.

"The radiation level's pretty high," Sam reported, relieved that the suits were lead-lined for protection.

"I believe Ronan was correct. It seems a shield once protected this structure," Teal'c told them.

"It's possible the rings compromised the dome's integrity. We shouldn't stay too long," Sam warned them.

"Too bad, otherwise it's very pleasant," Daniel sarcastically replied.

Underneath her mask, Sam smiled at her friend's comments.

Jack walked towards a cavern, held by columns, and containing... something. It was too murky to tell.

"Architecture definitely indicates this was built by the Ancients," Daniel observed.

"This facility does not appear operational," Teal'c commented.

Jack walked into the middle of the cavern, where there stood a chair of some kind on a pedestal.

Sam kept looking around. "I don't know about you guys but right now I'm kinda hopin' that this isn't the lost city." Observing Jack looking at the chair, she added, "Be careful, Jack."

Jack, sat down in the chair, which immediately lit up.

Daniel was concerned. "Jack, you sure you know what you're doin'?"

Jack placed his hands on the ends of the arms of the chair, where there what appeared to be a palm operated 'button' of some kind, though even that did not describe it. As he did this, a shield was activated, in the cavern. Jack took off his hood.

Sam read the device in her hands. "The atmosphere is safe."

Jack activated a holographic map of the galaxy, and Daniel noticed Proclarush. Then their own solar system came into focus, and then earth. It had clearly changed in thirty million years, the continental distribution was entirely different from the modern day one.

"Why are you showing us this?" Sam asked.

Jack just gazed at the image.

"Jack?" Daniel probed.

"Terra Atlantis," Jack finally announced.

"Terra's Earth. Atlantis...," Daniel began.

"The lost city of Atlantis?" Sam exclaimed.

"Are you say the lost city of the Ancients is here?" Daniel asked, pointing at the hologram of earth.

"Antarctica," Sam added, pointing at Antarctica.

"Subo glacios," Jack explained.

"Under the ice. The city we've been looking for is under the ice of Antarctica," Daniel translated.

Sam could barely believe her ears. "It's been on earth the whole time?"

Jack again remained silent, just staring at her.

"Jack, we were just there!" exclaimed Daniel.

Sam was more than a little frustrated. "So we came all this way just to find out that we have to go all the way back."

Jack shut the hologram off, and again clad his hood, before deactivating the shield. He took out what looked to be a power source of some kind.

The four hurriedly left the cavern, as it was falling apart around them, rumbling loudly. They headed towards where they had entered, yet Bra'tac did not answer their calls for several terrifying moments.

Finally, the rings activated, and they found themselves back aboard the cargo ship, with Bra'tac and Ronan collapsed on the floor.

Bra'tac was badly injured, with a wound to his stomach. Yet he still managed to tell them that Ronan had been an agent of Anubis.

Jack walked over to Bra'tac, and knelt down next to him. He placed his hand over Bra'tac's stomach, and seemed to be deep in concentration. After a moment, Bra'tac seemed to be healed, and his pain faded.

But the effort must have spent Jack, because once this was done, he fell over.

Sam ran over to Jack, and caught him, Jack lay with his head in her lap, as she stroked his hair.

"But how?" Sam asked, looking at her collapsed husband.

Teal'c was amazed. "O'Neill possesses the healing power of the Ancients."

"I guess your condition's a little more advanced than last time," Daniel addressed Jack

Jack just looked at him blankly.

"Teal'c, set a course for Earth," Sam ordered.

-----

While in hyperspace, Jack began to work as the transportation rings base. It was unclear, why, at first, when Teal'c enquired, though it proved to be a close moment for the two warriors. But Daniel later theorised that he might be doing this to bore a hole in the ice back in Antarctica.

Teal'c however, felt that it would be more important to focus on the battle against Anubis.

"Yeah, how're we gonna do that?" Daniel asked, clearly worried.

"You must exit hyperspace as close to the Earth's atmosphere as possible," Teal'c advised.

"So we can appear on the other side of the armada," Daniel surmised.

"There will not be much time to decelerate," Bra'tac warned.

"Of that I am aware, old friend," Teal'c agreed.

-----

Concerned for his friend, Teal'c went to check on Major Carter.

"Major Carter," he addressed his friend.

"Hey, Teal'c" Sam acknowledged him.

"How are you faring, Major Carter?" he asked kindly.

Sam shrugged. "Not too bad considering. You know."

He nodded. "O'Neill is a strong warrior. If he dies, he will have died as a warrior, proud and true."

Sam nodded.

"However, I do not believe he would ever wish to leave you. I have seen the love both of you have shared, and all you have fought through," Teal'c attempted to comfort Sam.

"I know. Thanks Teal'c," Sam told him, thankful for his and Daniel's support.

"If he does perish, I will grieve his loss greatly. But I believe it will not be a death in vain," Teal'c told her, looking certain.

-----

They finally exited hyperspace, and headed towards Antarctica. They very nearly crashed, but took back control of the ship in time. They flew low over the ice, and slowed.

A beam of light exited through where the transportation rings normally exited. It began to burn through the ice.

"Jack, how long is this gonna take?" Sam asked.

Jack did not answer. He just got up from the pilot's chair, and walked back towards the rear of the craft. Bra'tac sat down in the seat Jack had vacated.

"Anubis cannot have missed our arrival," Teal'c warned.

"You are correct. Al'kesh and gliders approach. Many," Bra'tac reported. "They will be in firing range in thirty seconds." As they came closer, and closer, he added, "More ships approaching from the opposite direction."

But the ships were not Goa'uld. While there were Goa'uld ship approaching, there were also F-302s approaching, ready to take on the enemy. Following the F-302s, was the Prometheus.

"Prometheus!" Sam cried out, pleased.

"SG-1, this is Hammond, do you read?" came a voice.

Everyone grinned.

Sam smiled widely. "Yes sir, it's good to see you." She then turned to Daniel and Teal'c. "Let's go," she told them, and the three headed to the ring room.

In the ring room, Jack had been again working on the rings. The other three prepared to leave.

"How are we gonna get down there?" Sam asked.

"The rings," Teal'c guessed.

"Makes sense. The Ancients built the Stargates - there must be a set of rings down there somewhere," Daniel reasoned.

"The transmission beam just couldn't penetrate a mile of ice," Sam thought aloud.

Teal'c turned on the naquadah generator, which he had hooked up to the rings. Then he cleared off the rings, and joined the other three, ready to go down under the ice.

They then ringed down under the ice, into a cavern very much like on Proclarush Taonas.

"This looks vaguely familiar," Sam observed.

Jack walked toward a pod-shaped device of some kind. "Dolmata," he spoke.

"Sleep," Daniel translated.

An image of Anubis appeared before their eyes, but to their relief it was only a hologram, as Jack 'saw' right through it..

Jack walked over to the chair device, much the same that had been on Proclarush, and removed the power device, and inserted the active one from Proclarush.

While this was going on, several Kull warriors entered the cavern, which Teal'c Sam, and Daniel fired at.

As Jack finished inserting the power device, the chair lit up.

Meanwhile, more Kull entered the cavern, which they continued to shoot at.

Sam tried to hurry him along. "Jack, whatever you're gonna do..."

Jack went and sat in the chair. A hole appeared in the floor. Out of this hole, glowing globules came whooshing out, faster and faster, some killed a remaining Kull warrior, while most flowed through the ice, into the sky.

The effort had exhausted Jack. His eyes shut, and his head lolled to one side. The chair shut down.

"Jack?" Sam called out, walking over to him, to check his pulse. "Jack!" she called more insistently, then called out to Daniel and reported "his pulse is erratic." She then turned back to Jack again. "Don't you dare leave me now. We won."

Jack opened his eyes slightly, and lifted his head, in an exhausted effort to look at some one last time.

Sam put her hands on his face, and moved her head towards his, their foreheads connecting. "Jack."

Jack gazed into her eyes, too exhausted to respond.

"Please, Jack," Sam pleaded, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Dolmata," he whispered.

Sam looked to Daniel, for an explanation.

Daniel indicated to the pod. "That thing."

Daniel looked to Teal'c for assistance, and he walked over to the chair to pick Jack up. He carried him to the pod, and put him inside. The pod lit up, and Teal'c stepped back, watching what it would do.

"Now what?" Sam demanded.

Jack weakly spoke, "Aveo... amacus... e aveo... amerus."

Sam and Teal'c turned to Daniel for a translation.

"Goodbye, my friends, and goodbye my love," he explained, a lost look in his eyes.

Some gel-like substance of some kind filled the pod, and encapsulated Jack. It appeared to be holding him in stasis. This done, the lights turned off again.

"We can't just leave him like this. I mean, there has to be a way to reverse the process. The answer has to be here somewhere," Sam exclaimed, near tears.

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think this is it, Sam."

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded.

"The dome's too small. It's like Taonas. It's obviously not a city, it's just an outpost of some kind," Daniel told her.

Sam was incredulous. "This isn't Atlantis?"

Daniel looked intense. "I don't think so."

"If this is not the lost city, then where is it?" enquired Teal'c.

Daniel had no answer for them.

Sam walked over to her husband in the stasis pod, and touched the outer surface. Jack stared back, lost in time.

Sam crumbled. She had tried so hard to be strong and capable through the whole ordeal, doing all that was necessary of her. But now she wept for the husband she might never again have.

Daniel, not sure what else to do, walked over and hugged Sam. Teal'c, too walked over, and placed his hand on her back, and Sam sobbed for her husband, and for the uncertainty of his future.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 27: Without You

And before you start flaming me, don't forget that I'm roughly following the events of the show, which means that Jack will return... eventually.:)

Feedback is always appreciated! Please let me know what you thought, after such an exhaustive effort of writing! 


	27. Without You

Without You

Set after Lost City Parts 1 & 2 (Season 7), twenty-seventh in the 'By My Side' Series

Sam has much to face, and deal with now that Jack has been ripped from her side

Author's Note: Ahem, everyone. Before you get started, just be warned that you may want that box of tissues from the last instalment. You have been warned:) I hope you'll all love this part, anyway! This story is all mine, this time:)

sparkles make me smile: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed it:) As for your question... an interesting idea. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this story:)

Trickster's Queen of War: I'm glad that you did! Yes, here's the update, how could I leave you all hanging on:)

J. Hicks: Thanks:) Glad you think so! Hmm... sadder... in a way. I suggest you read it and judge for yourself - there's not exactly a simple answer there. And certainly - I intend to keep them coming:)

froggy0319: I'm glad that the story induced such reactions! And I'm also glad that you didn't throw flames - I just worried there might have been negative reactions, but so far there haven't been:)

Lana/gatewatcher: Thanks very much! I'm glad that you're enjoying this series! New reviewers are always a good thing:) Yeah, the kiss after he resigned was something I wanted to include, because I'd heard that if it had been filmed as the movie then it was going to be just there - I wanted to restore that.:)

feb04: Yes, poor Sam! (sniffs) But this had been planned for sometime - it was a huge, dramatic plan of mine. And hey - if it happened in the series, then it had to be included here - it couldn't be ignored. Hmm, no Hammond wasn't there, but I guess that can be explained away considering the President had him doing other duties. I have, however, given him a brief mention in this story because of your comment.:) Yes, absolutely the rest of SG-1 are going to support her - that is dealt with in this story, as well as the next one.

Ilovesg1: Thanks! Yes, it was the shipper version.:) Hey, no problem about Kinsey - his little spiel makes my blood boil as well! But you have to love "Yes well that is exactly what we do, we sit around on our fast asses and create scenarios that put the planet at risk, that's exactly what we do"! Yes, I did warn about teariness.:)

deathstreet89: I'm glad you though so:) Sam does get depressed in the meantime, which I deal with in this and the upcoming stories. Basically, she is depressed, but isn't alone, and comes to the conclusion that Jack will return! Which is why she's in brighter spirits by the time we deal with my version of 'New Order'.:)

CharmedAli: Glad to hear that you have a new monitor - as I'm sure you are.:) I'm so happy that you loved it as much as you did:) So you actually re-read the end to get the full impact - I guess that has to be a good thing:) As for your question... I thought someone would bring that up. All I will say is yes, it is up to me to decide... I have everything organised for the entire series now.:) As for your inclination - I think I can guess what you are thinking. Anyway, enjoy this next part:)

-----

A month had passed since Jack had been frozen in stasis in Antarctica. Since the battle over Antarctica, Stargate activity had been indefinitely suspended. The political situation was difficult and negotiations had yet to take place with the twelve other nations who claimed shared jurisdiction of the Ancient Outpost. And Jack's only hope for revival, Thor, was incommunicado.  
The base was still in operation, but due to the gate inactivity, much the staff had been temporarily reassigned, until the situation was resolved.

Sam was still kept on base because of her high expertise in the gate and in technology, though all work on the base was currently restricted to research.

Sam did not mind however. Firstly, she rationed, 'Jack is not here to go through the gate with us,' and secondly, 'I think I'm pregnant.'

-----

Sam had been nauseous recently, and had not been able to keep anything down. At first she had thought it was stress, but now she wasn't so sure.

Dr. Spencer ran the necessary tests, and she soon gave Sam the verdict. "Well, Major Carter, the results indicate that you are approximately six weeks pregnant. Congratulations!" the young doctor smiled.

Despite of the strain over the uncertainty of Jack, a huge smile spread over Sam's face. "Oh, wow!" was all she could say. Sure, she had suspected, but this made it all the more real. She found herself getting a little teary at the enormity of it.

The kindly doctor continued, "The estimated arrival, is early December. Here's some basic information on heath and nutrition during pregnancy," she told her, handing her some literature. "And remember, my door is always open. I know how hard it can be to go it alone. I hope that Colonel O'Neill won't be lost for good."

"Thank you," Sam replied, ecstatic with the news, though she also felt a sense of melancholy that Jack was missing out on the new life they had created together.

"If you like, I can pass the necessary results onto Dr. Weir. But if you'd like to do that yourself, then that would be fine," Dr. Spencer offered.

Sam sighed. "Don't worry, I'll go talk to her..." 'Eventually', she added privately. To be honest, while she respected the new Base Commander, she felt uncomfortable discussing this new piece of information with her. Besides which, it wasn't as if she could actually go off-word, considering the activity of the base.

-----

Sorely missing Janet's female companionship, Mary was the first person Sam turned to. Once back in her lab, she had phoned Mary asking if they could get together that evening. Mary readily agreed, and invited Sam to join her and Ken for dinner.

Daniel, noticing Sam's inexplicable good mood that afternoon in her lab, asked her, "Is everything alright... you're acting kinda... strange."

She considered telling him on the spot, but thought better of it. It should be Jack's mother who first heard the news, especially in the absence of both Jack and her father. She finally settled for, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Daniel didn't look convinced, but he accepted her answer. "Ok, just remember if you need to talk, we can. I know this has all been hard on you."

Sam smiled at him. Daniel could be really sweet sometimes, and she appreciated the effort. "Thanks Daniel. Oh and by the way, do you and Teal'c wanna come over for lunch tomorrow?" she invited.

-----

Sam knocked at Ken and Mary's door at 1800 hours, having come directly from the SGC. She had decided not to go home and dress up, and had opted for the jeans and blue shirt that had been in her locker.

Mary answered the door. "Sam, honey, come in," she hugged her. "How are you going?"

Mary, too was worried for Sam, and for her son. Though she was used to her son's line of work, it was difficult at times when he was absent, but no reason given.

Sam smiled tiredly at her mother-in-law, and hugged back. "Fine, though actually, there's something I wanna talk about."

"Sure, sweetie. Just come in and say 'hello' to Ken, and we'll go sit in the living room and talk," Mary offered.

They found Ken in the kitchen, tossing a salad. "Hey there," he grinned. "How are you going?" He wiped his hands, and walked over to give Sam a hug.

"Fine," She answered, hugging him back.

"Sam and I'll be a few minutes. We have some girl talk to do," Mary explained to Ken.

Ken smiled, and shooed them away teasingly. "Fine, you go on ahead, I'll keep an eye on the meat."

The two women headed to the living room, and sat down of the couch. "Now what do you want to talk about?" Mary asked, placing her hand on Sam's shoulder, concerned.

"Um, it's more of what I want to tell you," Sam grinned widely, and again finding herself tearing up. "I found out today that I'm pregnant."

Mary squealed, there was no other word to describe the noise that came out of her mouth. "That's... that's... oh my goodness, that's fantastic!" She leaned over, and hugged her daughter-in-law, laughing in pure delight.

Sam was laughing too, though tears of aching for her husband ran down her face. "I know. I can hardly believe it. But it's true. You're the first person I've told! Even if I do want to shout it from the rooftops!

Mary held her at an arms distance and looked at her. "I'm honoured, honey. Oh, just think, I'm going to be a grandma again!" she smiled sadly, thinking of Charlie.

The two hugged again. "You are positively glowing!" Mary told her at last.

Sam was finally able to get a word in again, "Thanks for your support, Mary, it means so much to me. I don't have my own mom, or even dad to turn to. So having a mother-in-law to turn to is pretty great."

"Don't mention it. It's my job!" she declared. After a moment, she asked, "Just how far along are you now? I can't believe I forgot to ask you that! It wouldn't be that far yet, would it?"

Sam chuckled. "Six weeks, I'm due in early December."

"Goodness! Jack had better be rescued or whatever the problem is, before then, or I'll put him over my knee and spank him as I did when he was a boy!" Mary authoritatively decided, with a twinkle in her eye.

Sam smirked. "I'd like to see that!" An image of the 6'2 Jack leaning over his mother's knee was too much for Sam. She burst into snorts of laughter. Laughter was truly the best medicine for the soul, something there had been a decided lack of recently.

"So do you want to tell Ken?" Mary enquired.

"Yeah, you two can know, but I'd rather it wasn't spread any further at this point," Sam agreed.

Mary nodded her understanding. "Of course."

"Thanks," replied Sam appreciatively. "Now, do we want to go and break the news to Ken, that there's going to be another baby in the family?"

"And on the footsteps of Lisa, too. The poor girl is due any day, now," Mary told her, rising off of the couch, and heading back toward the kitchen. "My knitting needles are going to have a real workout."

Ken looked bemused. "What was that squealing I heard?" he teased his wife, as the pair entered back into the kitchen, arm-in-arm.

"Sam has something to tell us," Mary announced, her face almost cracking in two.

"I'm having a baby," Sam told him. "In early December!"

Ken walked over and hugged her. "Congratulations!" he grinned. "That's terrific. My first step-grandchild."

"Grandchild," Sam told him firmly. "You'll be their grandfather, just as much as my dad is, and just as much as you are to any of your grandchildren."

Ken grinned with pleasure. "Thanks," he told her. "And just remember, if you need anything, don't forget that Mary and I would be only too glad to help."

"Thanks... both of you! I really need your support at the moment," Sam replied, wiping away and errant tear.

And with that, it was time for dinner to be served, though thanks to the news, they had other things on their minds.

-----

Having broken the news to Mary, and Ken, Sam rang Cassie, Mark and Stephanie, and even General Hammond since her dad wasn't around. Everyone had been sworn to secrecy.

Cassie had been ecstatic, and had promptly burst into tears, though she was doing ok, Janet's death had left the girl sensitive of late, and she and Sam talked on the phone most evenings. She was looking forward to being 'big sister' to the child. It certainly appeared the child would have plenty of willing people to lavish attention upon them.

Mark and Stephanie, too, were pleased to hear. They too, offered to help Sam in any way they could. They encouraged her to pay a visit as soon as possible, since Jacob was absent, and all that Sam had told them of Jack was that he was away, with the possibility of not returning alive.

Hammond had chuckled with delight, as Sam broke the news to him. He felt honoured that Sam had chosen to share the news with him despite the fact that Sam wasn't yet far gone. He remembered when his daughter had broken the news about both of her pregnancies. He felt as proud now, as he had then - surely this child almost felt like another expectant grandchild for him. He wished he could have gone back to Colorado Springs to see Sam, as well as his biological family, but the work the President had assigned him since the battle over Antarctica had kept him busy. Besides, you couldn't exactly say no to the President of the United States.

-----

The next afternoon, a sunny Saturday, Teal'c and Daniel knocked on Sam's front door, carrying donuts, and some drinks. The fact that Sam had invited them had seemed particularly odd, as they had all been keeping a close eye on her lately, especially with the way she had been throwing herself into her work lately.

"Hey guys, come on in," she greeted her friends, leading them into the kitchen.

"Hey Sam," Daniel replied brightly.

"Hello Major Carter. I trust you are well," Teal'c added, concerned for his friend.

"Thanks, yes I am," she answered. Indicating the lunch she had been preparing, she added, "Sorry it's not much, just sandwiches, salad, and blue jello for dessert."

"It appears delicious," Teal'c reassured her, surveying the pile of food Sam had prepared.

"Since it's ready, we may as well sit down and eat it now. I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Sam told them, yet to reveal the actual reason for her appetite.

Daniel and Teal'c, like true men, didn't question this, and hungrily grabbed some of the sandwiches.

While consuming the meal, Daniel asked, "How are you holding up?"

Sam grinned, here was her opportunity. "Actually, it's funny that you should ask," Sam told him. "Daniel, Teal'c, I asked you over here today to announce that I'm pregnant!"

There was silence for a few moments, Teal'c's eyes were wide (well, for him), and Daniel looked as though he were about to choke on his turkey sandwich. With a measure of glee, Sam had to restrain an urge to thump him on the back. Then, having processed Sam's news, both men stood up from their chairs.

Daniel rushed over to hug Sam. "Oh Sam, that's just terrific. I'm so happy for you!" he grinned, clearly excited over the news.

Teal'c beamed, and bowed his head. "This is indeed good news. I wish both you and your child happiness and health.

"If you need help with anything at all for either you or the baby, just ask. Especially without Jack around," Daniel offered.

"Indeed," Teal'c concurred.

Sam found herself teary yet again, 'damn hormones', she thought. "Thanks so much guys. Between you two, Cassie, and Mary and Ken, I think I'm going to be fine," she expressed, while wiping away her tears.

Then Daniel remembered Sam's odd behaviour the day before. "Is that why you were acting funny yesterday?" he asked, curiously.

Sam laughed. "Yes. At that point, I really wanted to tell Mary first. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise," Daniel told her. "She had every right to know first."

"But even though I'm not telling everyone yet, until I'm further along, I wanted both of you to know," she told them.

-----

Sam was grateful for everyone's concern. It made all the difference, during this time. Everything was so new, and everyone's kindness had touched her. It made her feel that she wasn't so alone, even if she had neither her parents nor her husband around.

Though Sam was so incredibly excited by the fact that through it all, she and Jack had created a little life, which now grew within her, she was a little anxious too.

She pondered all of these things at she sat outside, in the same spot, with the same rug as she had shared with Jack, on that night she and Jack had spent together.

'Will I make a good mother?' She asked herself, 'Can I do it all myself, if I never have Jack back? - I can't be totally dependent on others', 'Will we ever be able to contact Thor?', 'What will I tell them if Jack never returns?', 'Will we ever get back in contact with the Tok'ra? - Dad needs to know', 'Will my baby be healthy?'

No matter what though, Jack had left her with a gift, even though he never knew. It was a bittersweet moment, filled with aching joy and pain. She wiped tears away, and imagined how things might be... a baby wrapped up her arms softly sleeping, a toddler running around giggling, a child crying out 'Mama'.

She had all that to look forward to. She just hoped she wouldn't mess up, and would make a good mother. She had to - this child was her responsibility now. It was a daunting, amazing thing, yet it was all very real.

-----

Ha, there you go 'sparkles make me smile' - you were right:) I couldn't exactly give that away before you'd even read the story, could I?;) But the fact you guessed it made me grin like crazy! Oh, and CharmedAli, I suspect you were thinking along similar lines, with your 'inclination':)

Coming Soon on Story 28: I Must Stay Strong

Feedback is always appreciated! Though I suspect you'll either want to shoot me or squeal with delight:) Yes, I am evil doing this while Jack isn't around! 


	28. I Must Stay Strong

I Must Stay Strong

Set after Lost City Parts 1 & 2 (Season 7), twenty-eighth in the 'By My Side' Series

It's Sam and Jack's first Wedding Anniversary, and Sam needs the support of those close to her

Author's Note: Well, after all this time, I finally delivered the news everyone wanted! And boy, the number of reviews certainly showed me how happy you all are about this! It was a new record:) Anyway, in this week's part, poor Sam is left uncertain to her husband's fate as she faces their first Wedding Anniversary - not to mention, a bad day... and a trip down S/J Memory Lane!

StarrGazer: Ha, so you were another reader who figured it out.:) That's very cool! Glad that you liked the news! As for your question about Fifth... you weren't the only person to ask that question.:) My answer is that Sam won't be in a position to be going on any missions... but while Fifth's role won't be nearly as large, it does not mean I will never include him. Vague, I know, but I can't give everything away just yet:)

roseofthegate: I'm glad that you've enjoyed the series so far.:) As for your comments... I can, to a certain extent see why you felt that the beginning came across as slow and fantasy-like. My aim was to begin the series with the happy, 'honeymoon phase' of their relationship (before getting into the grittiness of reality). But if it has not come across that way believably - then I am truly sorry. Despite that, I'm glad that you stuck to it, and read the series through.:)

sg1 huge fan: Welcome back, if that's the case.:) Glad to hear such enthusiasm:) I knew the question over the timing of Jack's return would arise... all I will say is check the airdates - I've loosely based the timing around these.:)

blueyedstorm25: A new reader. Excellent:) I'm glad that you're enjoying the series (even if I've left you hanging!). I'm impressed that you stayed up late to read it all:) I'm glad that it was worth it! Thanks so much for your words of praise - I always like to hear that my writing is appreciated. Yes, some resolution to the ship on the show would be nice (beyond "not exactly", that is).:)

CharmedAli: Oh good! I did think as much.:) I'm glad that you enjoyed it!

Trickster's Queen of War: LOL! I thought there might be a few of those reactions:) I don't think anybody is going to shoot me, but I think everyone agrees that Jack will have to return!

deathstreet89: Thanks:) I'm happy you thought so! As for Fifth... things won't run exactly the same, but this does not mean I'm going to entirely stray from the series. As I told Jennyvre Moss, Time will tell.

MajorMaru: Ah, another new reviewer. Excellent. I'm glad that you're enjoying the series, and liked the last story:) I'm glad that you think this is how the show would be if they were together - that is part of what I've being trying to achieve, using the episodes as templates. I hope you continue to enjoy the series.:)

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks:) I'm glad that you're still enjoying the events of this series.:)

J. Hicks: I know, the sadness factor was a matter of perspective - mostly about Jack missing out on hearing the new for the time being. But, as you say, he'll be back and make a great father:) Thanks so much for your praise!

Ilovesg1: I'm glad that you approve:) Yes, Jack will be very pleased! Defrosted... oh, how I laughed at that:) As I recall, Daniel used the same term - but to me it sounds like defrosting chicken for dinner, or something like that.:)

feb04: Thanks so much:) As for your anecdote... yes, this next story deals with exactly those kinds of issues. I wasn't sure how the story was going to be received, but what you told me gives me more confidence in what I've written, so thank you for that. The theme will continue next time though to a lesser extent, as this time will deal with a few issues. BTW - that's good that your brother-in-law did survive:)

GlowingHaven: Glad that you're so happy about the news:) As for Jack's return... I won't give too much away but there could be a couple of slightly funny moments. I won't say any more that that:) As for last time - that's ok, as long as you don't forget to do so completely:)

Jennyvre Moss: Thanks so much! It wasn't Sam doubting, so much as she's scared. I mean, she's a first-time mother-to-be and she doesn't know what the hell is going to happen with her husband. I thought her emotions would be understandable given the circumstances. It is not that she doesn't want her child. As for Fifth... I don't want to give too much away, but at that point Sam won't be going anywhere. But where does that leave Fifth? Time will tell. As it will for Jack's return:)

sparkles make me smile: I can see you're clearly pleased with yourself over your being right about Sam being pregnant! He he:) I'm glad that you liked the story! Thanks. And, as requested - here is more:)

froggy0319: I know, and I warned you. (sniffs) But, he'll have to return - coughNewOrdercough - eventually! The draft of his return has been written:)

-----

Sam looked at the date circled on the calendar. April 26. Her and Jack's first wedding anniversary. Looking at that date on the calendar brought up visions of how it should have been. Sam, Jack and their friends and family congregated at the O'Neill house, celebrating, and throwing back and forwards possible names for the baby, with Jack calling out the most idiotic selection. Then the day would have ended in a romantic celebration of their own. Sam stifled a sob, her present hormonal state magnifying her emotions, and got herself ready, to begin another meaningless week on base.

-----

The day went from bad to worse, when Sam found herself, again throwing up in the ladies room. That wasn't so abnormal in itself, but when she emerged from the cubicle to see Dr. Weir standing there, arms crossed with an inquisitive expression on her face was enough to make Sam gulp with nervousness.

Weir gazed at her, looking serious. "Is there something you'd like to share with me?"

'Damn,' Sam thought. She had not wanted anything passed on at this point because of the uncertainty of the entire situation, and she did not want her condition used against her. To be honest, it made her feel vulnerable.

"Can we go and talk in your office?" Sam asked weakly.

Nodding her head in assent, Dr. Weir led the way.

In Hammond's former office, Dr. Weir shut the door, and sat down. "Please, take a seat Major," she said, indicating the proffered chair.

Sam, feeling nervous and uncomfortable sat down.

"Now, Major, is there something I should know?" Weir asked her again, sitting in Hammond's former chair.

Sighing, Sam finally nodded. "Yes I do. I am presently around seven weeks pregnant."

Weir nodded, seemingly unsurprised. "I had suspected as much. Did it occur to you, Major, that this piece of information should have been reported to me?"

Sam squirmed. "I did not find it pertinent."

Weir sighed, though her face looked compassionate. "Major, I understand that it is your business, and of the circumstances concerning Colonel O'Neill. However, I need the full co-operation of the officers serving here, if I am to lead effectively. The gate may not be currently active, but the mandate of this Command has not changed. I need to know the status of everyone's health, in case of attack, or anything coming through the Stargate. Or any other unforeseen circumstances."

Sam knew the woman was right, however, that did not make the lecture any easier. "Understood."

"Thank you, Major. I am still going to hold onto you, as you are an invaluable member of this command. But please ask Dr. Spencer, I believe it is, if I need to be informed of anything else," Weir concluded.

Sam nodded. "I will."

Weir softened. "I hope it all runs smoothly for you. Congratulations, Major."

"Thank you," Sam answered, a little startled.

Weir smiled. "Dismissed."

Sam walked out in a daze, yet despite that, she found herself respecting Dr. Weir all the more. She could understand why she must have been a damn good negotiator.

-----

Though the rest of the day at the base was uneventful, Sam felt unusually lonely as she worked in the lab. As she packed up for the day, Daniel and Teal'c entered the lab. She had not seen them that day, as Sam had tried to lose herself in her research, and had avoided the commissary at lunch, instead having a mid-morning snack, when her stomach had fully settled, and a late lunch.

"Hey Sam," Daniel greeted her. "We were wondering how you were going."

"Oh not too bad, except for a run-in with Weir," Sam replied.

"Oh?" Daniel inquired.

"Oh, she just put two and two together, and wanted to 'discuss' it," Sam explained.

"She found out you're pregnant?" Daniel guessed.

"Yes," Sam grimaced.

Daniel nodded, making an 'oh' shape with his mouth. "So... you wanna get together tonight, call out for pizza or something?"

"I shall bring donuts," Teal'c added.

"Ok," Sam agreed, "do you wanna come round to my place, and we'll put a movie on."

Daniel nodded, a smile on his face. "Ok then, we'll be there at six thirty."

Sam smiled gratefully, glad she wasn't to be alone that night. Trust Daniel and Teal'c to remember what day it was, and not leave her to her own devices.

-----

Teal'c and Daniel, and Sarah Gardner knocked at the door later that evening, bearing donuts and a couple of movies.

"Hey guys, come on in," Sam greeted them.

Sarah looked apologetic. "Please don't think I'm intruding. Daniel suggested it might be a good idea if I came. For both of us," she quickly reassured.

Sam looked at Daniel, amused. He blushed and looked in the other direction. Sam smirked at his efforts, he could be such a sweetheart.

Sam ushered them inside, and they headed to the kitchen, where Sam poured them all drinks before heading to the living room, where Sam dialled for pizza. When the pizza arrived, Sam brought out some salad, saying, "Help yourself. I made it because I have to watch what I eat, because of the baby."

They sat, and ate, watching 'Star Wars'.

When the movie ended, they cleared the rubbish, and settled for another movie. Sam however, had come up with another idea. She produced another video, and popped it in the machine.

Music burst forth. It was the video of Sam and Jack's wedding. The four of them sat and smiled as they watched it, and Sam shed a few tears, as she watched Janet, and as she remembered herself and Jack exchanging their vows.

The four sat, enthralled, smiling in places, and chuckling in others. Sarah was touched by her first viewing of the occasion. Sam was pleased she had thought to watch it, it had made her think about her husband's strength, and what he was capable of. Sam had been floundering, but a confidence filled her soul as she took in the sight.

As the video ended, she thought over what she had watched, and told them, a decision she had just come to, "Jack's gonna make it. I don't know how, and I don't know when. I just know it in my heart."

Teal'c concurred, "O'Neill is strong. I too believe he will return to us."

Daniel nodded. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have bothered with that stasis pod. He obviously knew something. Maybe we'll be able to get the Asgard's help, eventually."

Sam smiled. "Thanks for not telling me I'm suffering from delusions, guys."

"You are as sane as you ever have been," Teal'c informed her.

"Thanks. It's just hard sometimes, I feel I have to stay strong. I guess I am in some sense, but part of me is afraid, and that part sometimes wins," Sam confessed, embarrassed by the admission, but knowing her closest friends in the world wouldn't mock her.

"It's no different for any of us," Daniel reassured her. "We don't know what's going to happen. It's ok for you to think and feel without feeling guilty."

"I know... it just feels as though when I do, I'm weak," Sam replied.

"Sam, I have not known you long. But from everything I know, you are not weak. You have been through so much, and done so many amazing things," Sarah told her, almost shyly.

Sam smiled, warming to the woman even more. "Thanks."

"I concur. You are anything but weak, Major Carter," Teal'c told her. "You are a warrior who has remained strong, even when you have doubted yourself. I believe few could have remained as strong through such an ordeal."

"Thanks Teal'c, thanks Daniel," she told her friends appreciatively.

"Any time," Daniel smiled, glad to have helped in some small way.

-----

That night, after Daniel, Sarah and Teal'c had left, she thought to herself over her conversation with her friends. The video and the conversation had awoken a desire to gaze at the stars and reminisce on the man who had made her the happiest woman alive exactly one year ago. As thought filled her mind, any tiredness she had felt evaporated and she grabbed the same rug as the other night, and went and outside, again in the same spot as she and Jack had laid the night he first had the Ancients knowledge downloaded into his brain.

She though of her friends, and how they had bolstered her shaken self-esteem, she had not felt herself since any of this had happened. She supposed it must have been the grief, she thought remembering how she felt when her mom had died. Though at least then, there had been finality. With Jack there was not, and it drove her crazy. She felt like she had when Jack had been stranded off-world with Maybourne. And too make it worse, her hormone levels had only added to the confusion and emotion she had been feeling.

Sitting there, with the rugged wrapped around her, she thought over the memories she held of the last seven years. She thought back to their first encounter in the briefing room...

Sam was hurriedly walking along the passages in the lower levels of Cheyenne Mountain. She was late, as the transport she had taken had been delayed by repairs. That would definitely not leave a favourable impression. She had worked hard to reach this point in her career, and she wasn't about to start slipping now. As she reached the briefing room, she stopped, and took in a deep breath to prepare herself. 'Well, here it goes,' she thought.

But then the voice she now recognised as General Hammond's caught her attention, "I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission."

The voice she presumed to be Colonel O'Neill's disagreed. "I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir.

General Hammond spoke again, "Not on this mission, sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate."

Colonel O'Neill sounded slightly miffed. "Where's he transferring from?"

Sam grinned to herself. It was now or never.

Heading to the door, she finally spoke, "SHE," her voice emphasised, as she entered the briefing room, "is transferring from the Pentagon."

Colonel O'Neill looked up, startled. Sam calmly approached towards an empty chair across the table from him. "I take it you're Colonel O'Neill." She saluted and continued, "Captain Samantha Carter reporting, Sir."

Colonel O'Neill, who appeared to be a tall, good-looking man in his mid-40s, looked a little surprised. She wondered if it were the fact that she was a woman - she couldn't tell. Regardless, he returned the salute.

Another officer, a Major, possibly she guessed, Kawalsky, smirked. "But of course you go by 'Sam'."

Sam chuckled sardonically. "You don't have to worry, Major. I played with dolls when I was a kid."

"G.I. Joe?" he asked grinning sarcastically.

"No. Major Matt Mason," Sam smirked.

He looked confused. "Oh…" He turned to another Major. "Who?"

The other Major, possibly Ferretti grinned, clearly in familiar territory. "Major Matt Mason, astronaut doll. Did you have that cool little backpack that made him fly?"

General Hammond looked annoyed and impatient. "Let's get started. Colonel?"

'Oops,' Sam thought, as she finally took her seat.

"Thank you. Those of you on your first trip through the Stargate, you should be prepared for what to expect," the Colonel began.

"I've practically memorised your report from the first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life," Sam told him, trying not to appear too eager.

Kawalsky jumped in with, "I think what the Colonel is saying is… have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at eight-plus Gs?"

"Yes," she answered with an air of quiet confidence.

Kawalsky's eyes widened. "Well… it's way worse than that."

Ferretti looked almost gleeful. "By the time you get to the other side, you're frozen stiff like you've just been through a blizzard. Naked."

Sam was close to rolling her eyes at the offending yeehaw cowboys. "That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution."

Colonel O'Neill however did roll his. "Oh, here we go, another scientist. General… please."

"Theoretical astrophysicist," Sam corrected, a sharp tone detectable in her calm façade.

"Which means…?" Colonel O'Neill looked questioningly.

"It means she is smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate," Hammond told him sternly.

Majors Ferretti and Kawalsky giggled like a couple of schoolgirls until Colonel O'Neill shot them a dirty look.

"Colonel, I was studying the Gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then. But sir, you and your men might as well accept the fact that I am going through this time," Sam boldly declared, furious at the thought that she might be left behind again.

"Well, with all due respect, Doctor-" Colonel started before being cut-off.

"It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. Call me 'Captain', not 'Doctor'," she corrected.

"Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order," Hammond maintained.

Sam was really het-up now. "I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle."

Colonel O'Neill, sitting down at last, looked at her. "Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women," he declared a small smug smile present on his lips. He then turned seriously. "I've just got a little problem with scientists."

"Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?" she challenged.

Majors Kawalsky and Ferretti looked impressed by this new piece of information.

"I hate to throw a damper on your enthusiasm…" Samuels had then interrupted.

Sam smiled at the memory, as she let out a sniff. She couldn't believe she'd ever been that self-focused and defensive. She knew it hadn't taken her long to change, as SG-1 had formed and she had grown and been extended by their visits to other worlds, and being thrust into the opinion of saving the planet.

Then thinking of where he was now, stranded in Antarctica, she thought back to when the two of them had been inadvertently sent through the Beta Gate. He pulled her out of her scientific technobabble that she often hid behind, and made her confront the larger issues with which they were faced, and believe.

"That's great. By the way, Captain, we ARE going to get out of here, that's an order," the Colonel spoke.

"How's the splint feel?" she desperately changed the subject.

"Captain, you have to believe me," he insisted.

"I want to, Sir, I just don't see how," she told him almost tearfully, calculations of the possibilities running through her brain.

"Then we'd better start looking for a way. Because I'll be damned if I'm going to die on some god-forsaken block of ice a million light years from home. Is that clear?" he declared.

"Yes Sir," Sam replied.

That settled, Jack answered with, "Good. Now help me up."

Pulling the blanket tighter around herself, almost feeling the cold of Antarctica, Sam thought to her first memory of when she had realised that there had been a spark between them, which even now brought a warm smile to her face.

She remembered being in Hathor's mock-up of the SGC in the cryogenics chamber. She was groaning in pain, falling to her knees, as Hathor used the ribbon device on her.

"We had hopes for you," she boomed.

Then O'Neill, having sufficiently recovered, all of a sudden grabbed Hathor from behind.

Hathor screamed out, "We will destroy you for this!"

Jack yelled back, "We would just like you to go away!" He them threw her, screaming into the empty chamber, disappearing into what sounded like the Wicked Witch of the West bubbling as she melted.

"Carter!" he then cried out, pulling her up from where Hathor had left her, and enveloping her in a hug.

Sam was dizzy with what she thought was relief. "What happened?" she asked, still coming out of her daze.

"Hathor's gone," he told her breathlessly.

"What about you?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Cold, a little chilly, but I'm me. I'm me," he reassured.

Smiling, she remembered the closeness of the hug, and realised that the dizziness she remembered was more than relief. Frowning a little, she then thought about when she thought about when she started to realised that her feelings for the CO she respected were more than just professional. However the circumstances then, weren't quite something that brought a smile to her face.

She sat in her lab, as she had so many nights previous. She worked at her computer, trying to make the particle beam accelerator a reality.

Janet walked into the lab, carrying a coffee. "You working through the night again?" she asked.

"Yeah, Lot of work to do... thank you," she answered, grateful for the coffee Janet brought her.

"Look Sam, there's no doubt you are going to solve this, but you have to accept the fact it's going to take time," Janet gently advised.

"Yeah, well, if I think that way, it could take months," Sam stubbornly insisted.

"Daniel says the Tollan could have a ship in the vicinity of Edora some time early next year," Janet informed her.

"He shouldn't have to wait that long," Sam protested.

"You miss him," Janet observed.

Sam didn't bother denying it. 'Yeah."

"Is this a problem?" Janet asked, concerned.

"No, No... Of course not," Sam assured her, scared by the implications of the strength of her feelings in the matter.

"Okay... good night," Janet concluded, realising she probably wasn't going to get anything further out of her.

"Good night," Sam replied.

Sam smiled at the memory of her first realisation, and of Janet's care and concern. It was at times like this she really missed her. Thinking on both Janet and Jack, she remembered when she and Jack had been forced to out-rightly admit their feelings for each other, a few short months later.

"I didn't leave... because I'd have rather died myself... than lose Carter," Jack admitted, answering Freya's questions, hooked-up to the zatarc detector.

Sam looked over at him, and their eyes met, their gazes opening up their souls to one another.

"Why?" Freya probed.

Because I care about her... a lot more than I'm supposed to," he confessed.

Sam and Jack continued gazing into each other's eyes, lost in their depths, explaining their feelings, recording them, confirming their friends suspicions. The zatarc finally turned blue after what felt like an eternity.

"You are not a zatarc," Freya confirmed.

After likewise testing Sam, Freya told the room, "You are also not a zatarc."

Sam, whose eyes had been shot after admitting her inappropriate feelings to a room-full of her concerned friends, and a colleague of her father's.

"Thank you," Sam replied, her relief palpable.

O'Neill then went to help her disconnect from the detector.

"Carter..." he started.

"Sir..." she replied, as she stood up and faced him.

"None of this has to leave this room," she assured him, short-sightedly failing to acknowledge the amount of favours they could have used for the amount of times they had saved the planet.

As the blast door opened, an almost sad and forlorn look crossed O'Neill's face. "We're okay with that?" he asked, establishing where they stood.

"Yes Sir," Sam insisted.

It was hardly surprising it was he who had made the first move in their relationship and taking a chance that the administration would allow it given their contributions. Thinking of the freedom they'd finally been given to love each other, and allowed to nurture that love Sam thought of when they'd been stamped with the personalities of Jonah and Therra. Where, without regs, they were freed, for a time. But when the truth came out, they (or more accurately, she) again placed self-imposed rules on their love.

Jonah and Therra sat side-by-side on the floor in a quiet alcove. They were discussing their memories.

"I remember something," Jonah announced. Therra turned to look at him, as he continued. "There's a man. He's bald and wears a short-sleeved shirt, and somehow he's very important to me. I think his name is Homer," he recalled.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Therra told him.

"You?" he asked her.

"Just a lot of vague images," she told him.

Jonah looked away, just a bit, and smiled slightly. Therra looked up at him, before laying her head on his shoulder. She then coyly admitted, "You know, there are things about this place that I like."

"Really?" Jonah asked, looking at her.

She again looked up at him, and a small smile graced her lips. Jonah made an 'oh' shape with his mouth, in understanding. He turned to look at her, but she shyly turned away, her point made.

A few moments later, Jonah decided to reciprocate. "Would it mean anything if I told you I remember something else?"

"What?" she asked.

"Feelings," he admitted.

"Feelings?" she asked, not quite sure whether she was taking his words the right way.

"I remember feeling... feelings," Jonah clarified.

Therra smiled at these words. "For me?"

"No, for Tor," he teased.

Therra laughed at that, and snuggled up even closer, reassured by his confession.

"I don't remember much, but I do remember that," he reiterated.

"So...?" Therra inquired, seeing if he would admit anything further.

"So... I'm just saying," was all he said to that.

This time, Therra looked at him, and he was the one to turn away.

Looking away herself, Therra admitted, "Well, then I feel better."

Later, after their true identities had been discovered and they had foiled Administrator Calder's plans, they stood, facing each other in the passage outside the medical facility.

"That bald man you were trying to remember?" Sam asked.

"General Hammond," Jack told her, having remembered that his name wasn't Homer.

"Right," she agreed.

He smiled faintly. "He's from Texas, you know. It's all coming back."

"Yes, Sir," Sam told him, remembering much the same thing.

At that one little word, his face went downcast. "Sir..." he trailed off, looking at her, looking to her for confirmation of where they stood.

They just stood there a moment, looking at each other, enjoying just a brief moment of what they'd had before remembering their true selves before re-entering reality.

"Let's go home," he'd finally decided.

Sam smiled. "Yes, Sir."

Sam couldn't believe what a fool she'd been to just let him walk away those two times. They had been her decisions to make, and she had made them, thinking she was indispensable, and not realising she could still have everything she wanted. She was just too glad that Jack had come to his senses when he'd returned from being stranded with Maybourne, and had stopped her from her indefinite indecisiveness. Indecisiveness really did hold her back at times, such as deciding to have a baby.

Jack had made her a better soldier, held an unwavering faith in her when science didn't seem to hold the answers she needed, a wife as his co-equal, and now, a mother-to-be. She felt humbled by all of this. Jack wasn't always conventional, but he knew what he thought and wanted. She had been strong, by herself, before she met him, yet he had strengthened her in other ways, and she now felt more whole. He had allowed her to soften and relax and be herself, despite his obnoxious, irritating, sarcastic ways. She had to admit, they really did make a terrific albeit strange match. She wondered if she had affected him, as much as he had affected her.

'I will stay strong,' she promised silently, 'you will return to me, Jack. And you will meet our child, conceived of our love. I will not doubt that, Jack O'Neill. You always beat the odds.'

With that, she stood up, walked inside, and went to bed, with her hand placed protectively over her stomach.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 29: Late Nights and Sleeping-In

Feedback is always appreciated! Please don't hate me, those of you who are 'Atlantis' fans! It was bloody hard to write Weir, with that balance of compassion and leadership in how she dealt with Sam. Especially since I don't watch much Atlantis, and two actresses played that role, whew! In the end, I tried to write with TH in mind. 


	29. Lean on Me

Lean on Me

Set after Lost City Parts 1 & 2 (Season 7), twenty-ninth in the 'By My Side' Series

Sam and Cassie keep each other company, while Cassie is on summer vacation

Author's Note: While considering what might go on while Jack was away, I realised that my time-line meant that it would be summer, and that that would probably mean that Cassie would be around. I just had this image of the two of them, and I thought it would be great fun to write what I pictured.:) I just hope that none of you feel that this story is too light given the circumstances. Sorry this isn't a very long story, but next time should more than make up for that:) In any case, I know a number of you will appreciate Cassie's appearance. BTW, I know this isn't the original title I advised, but it became stuck in my brain and I thought it would be a wonderful idea, set around Sam and Cassie's friendship.

Natters: Thanks for your reviews of some of the last few chapters. I'm glad that you enjoyed them.:)

Trickster's Queen of War: Thanks:) Here's to update... and it was soon:)

MajorMaru: Thanks so much! I'm glad that you think that! I see Sam as a strong character, so I write her accordingly, and I don't have a problem writing her emotional since we do see that side of her on the show. Also being the close team they are, I thought they would pull together as she would need their support. As for my writing of Weir - thanks! I needed to hear that! I thought compassion mingled with sternness was the way to go, so I'm glad that you've confirmed that. Here is your more:)

deathstreet89: Thanks! I will, I will! Just a week more to wait:)

J. Hicks: Thanks so much, I'm glad that you thought so.:) The way they are a team, I thought that they would be there all the way with Sam. As for Weir, I saw no reason why she would have a problem with their relationship. They had carried on with their duties, Weir's had to deal with different customs and cultures in her line of work, and her background isn't military. Besides, she seems an accepting sort of person. If you want to know how accepting... stay tuned for next week:)

feb04: Thanks! Yeah, while I had no experience of morning sickness to draw from, I have heard enough horror stories to last a lifetime! (It's a wonder my mother hasn't place some sort of psychological blame on me.) Good! I'm glad you liked the wedding video idea! I'm glad that what I've written does make some sort of sense! As for the memory lane bit, that was a later inspiration to add to the story. And the stars... well, Jack seems to love 'em and that's and it was where she found him the night he had the download, so I figured it would work well. I'm glad you appreciated all of these parts to the story! Thanks!

GlowingHaven: Aww... here's a tissue anyway! LOL! Yes, reactions to fanfiction can be difficult in public.:) I'm so happy that you enjoyed it, I was worried that my readers might have been bored. Yes, here is the update! With everything that's happening, how can I leave my readers hanging on!

CharmedAli: Thanks:) I'm glad that you liked it!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks again:)

Jennyvre Moss: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the flashbacks! They weren't originally in the draft, but I was inspired and wrote them in:) As for Sam's first realisation - that naturally flowed as I compiled the events together - there had to be a progression I felt. But also, it was on first watching that scene that I began my initial stages of supporting S/J ship:) So that's why it turned out that way:) I'm glad that you liked that idea.:)

StarrGazer: Thanks very much! I'm glad that you thought so.:) I'm sure you're not the only person looking forward to those things. Stay tuned for next week's instalment:)

sparkles make me smile: Thanks so much:) Yes, as Sarah was forgotten in the show, I thought I'd bring her into my own series. It's fun being a puppet-master sometimes:) LOL! Yes, you are correct that we will be seeing more of her! As for the part she's going to play - I'm just laying down the pieces at the moment, and deliberately being vague.;) Here is the next chapter!

froggy0319: Oh, not so hard as you think:) Just a week more... That said, I'm glad that you've been enjoying these stories centred around Jack's absence. And I'm glad that I was able to invoke such reactions in you! That tells me it must have been alright!

roseofthegate/Jenn: Thanks very much for your feedback. I appreciated it:) And I'm glad to hear that my writing of Weir turned out ok. She is hard to write! I hope you'll like this part too - it isn't as full-on as the last few, since I wanted to give poor Sam a break!

-----

Sam turned and looked in the mirror, with her T-shirt lifted, her stomach was definitely protruding. She patted it proudly.

At 16 weeks, Sam had entered her second trimester a few weeks ago, and she had been more comfortable in announcing her pregnancy. Not surprisingly, everyone had been thrilled, and a lot of best wishes had been passed her way by her colleagues at the SGC. While she still missed Jack incredibly, her emotions weren't as badly over the place... most of the time. During the day she managed to keep it together, with the support of those close... but at night was when she truly felt the loneliness, even if she did believe Jack was going to return she didn't have him in her arms and couldn't hold him close.

Another significant change in her, had been her body itself. She had started to gain weight, altering her body shape, and most of her clothes no longer fit. Not that her stomach was not always obvious - for example her BDUs hid her bump. But she badly needed new clothes, which was why she was going shopping at the mall today.

"Sam?" came a voice up the stairs. "Are you ready to give Jack the scariest credit card bill of his life?"

Sam chuckled as she walked down the stairs to Cassie. She had just returned to Colorado Springs for summer vacation. As she and Jack had promised the girl, she had a home with them. Though the promise was currently a little lopsided, Sam was glad of the company. Other than when friends and family would pay a visit, the house was far too empty. As for Cassie, she seemed only too glad to stick close to Sam.

"Yes, Cass, I'm ready to shop 'til we drop!" she told the 19-year-old.

They both laughed. They'd both had a rough time over the past few months, and both were glad to have a chance to relax and have some fun.

They headed out to Cassie's newly acquired car. Janet's parents had given it to her for her recent birthday. She had been both amazed and thrilled by the gift. Given Cassie's loss, they felt it was the least they could do for their recently deceased daughter's adopted child. Sam had relished the opportunity to help with minor repairs, as the car was not brand new. Still, it gleamed, clean and well-polished.

They stepped inside; and Cassie started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

Once on the road, Cassie turned on the radio, tuning it into a station that both she and Sam liked.

As she did so, a new song was starting. They both smiled, as they recognised the opening bars of 'Lean On Me'.

As they both sat and listened, each felt how appropriate the words of the song were. It spoke of pain during life, of looking forward, of leaning on a friend, and of sharing the burden. Both Sam and Cassie strongly empathised with the words, given the support they'd each been offering each other.

Sam reached over, and gave Cass a quick squeeze on the shoulder, knowing her thoughts were mirrored by the young woman she had grown to love so dearly.

-----

At the mall, they set off immediately for clothes. Cassie chose a couple of nice dresses, which Sam immediately teased her about.

Cassie blushed. "I'll be able to spend more time with Ethan now that we're both home for the break."

Sam laughed. "You're just lucky that you ended up going to the same college."

Cassie shrugged. "It was a complete co-incidence, we got to know each other at the end of senior year. It turned out we'd planned to go to the same schools. And the rest is history." Her voice softened, "He's been great through all of this."

Sam nodded her understanding, smiling slightly.

They both searched for some suitable clothes for Sam, laughing as they looked at some items.

Cassie held up a lime green faux leather tank top. "Wouldn't this look gorgeous on you?"

Sam grimaced. "Maybe not today."

They both laughed. Having each other for company truly benefited both aching souls, as Cassie recovered from Janet's death, and Sam carried on waiting for the day that Jack returned.

-----

After finding a few suitable items, the pair went to get lunch. They sat in a small café, they both selected dishes of noodles, and drank mineral water.

"We so have to start looking at baby stuff, Sam," Cassie advised, lifting her chopsticks to her mouth.

"Well, I was going to suggest that," Sam admitted. "Just remember that I don't know the sex of the baby."

"Details, details," Cassie waved a manicured hand, as if it hardly mattered.

Sam was now far along enough to have an ultrasound, but as of yet she had declined. If possible, she wanted to wait for Jack to be there for it. In any case, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know if the baby were a boy or a girl yet. She kind of wanted it to be a surprise.

Therefore, once they had finished their lunch, they headed towards the baby stores.

-----

"Whoa, this place is huge!" commented Cassie as they entered the first baby store.

"You're telling me," Sam agreed smiling.

"So where do we start?" Cassie inquired.

"Clothes!" they both cried out in unison, and giggled.

Not knowing the sex of the baby, they went for simple clothes, which were cute but not gender specific. They bought some tiny jumpsuits, booties, T-shirts, and more. Though part of Sam didn't want to do everything without Jack, she knew that there were only a few short months until the baby was born, and men were seldom interested in clothes buying, anyway.

Cassie found the cutest yellow teddy bear, which she purchased, to give the baby herself, when he/she was born.

They cooed over the toys, admired the baby furniture, and moved onto a couple of other stores, where they did it all over again.

-----

"When are you going to start the baby's nursery?" Cassie asked, as they perused through their third baby store.

"I'm not sure honey, I'll have to get some help together to get that done. But I'll have to make up my mind on the furniture, first," Sam answered, looking through racks of jumpsuits.

They finally selected a few more baby clothes and toys, before heading home, exhausted.

-----

The next morning, Sam awoke, to find Cassie, clad in her frog bathrobe, bringing her breakfast in bed. She had cooked scrambled eggs and bacon, and filled a glass with juice.

Sam looked at the tray appreciatively, glad that her morning sickness finally seemed to have passed. "Thanks, Cass!"

Cassie hopped on the other side of the bed, as Sam sat up, and hugged the young woman, giving her a peck on the top of the head.

"Anytime," Cassie told her. As sad expression crossed her face as she added, "Mom always loved the occasional breakfast in bed. I used to like to make them a surprise for her, sometimes."

While Cassie reminisced, Sam squeezed her even tighter, reaffirming her support despite her own circumstances. As the hug ended, Sam grabbed the carefully balanced tray, and tucked into her breakfast.

"Lets take it easy today," suggested Cassie. "We could always go and see a movie or something. What do you think?"

Sam nodded, not yet fully awake, though interested in her suggestion. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Cassie shrugged. "There's always 'Shrek 2' if you wanna see that."

Sam nodded. "Ok, I can live with that. It's supposed to be even funnier than the original."

-----

Once Sam had showered, the pair just slobbed around the house for the morning. Cassie went online to check her e-mail, and movie listings, to decide when they should go.

Sam sat and read the newspaper, and completed the crossword. She smiled a little as she though of Jack and the science crossword, before the whole head-sucker incident. But the tears in her eyes belied her true feelings of missing Jack terribly. Though life was a distraction, everything in it reminded her of him.

-----

After a quick dip in the swimming pool, it was time to leave for the cinema. Again Cassie drove. She was quite pleased with her new little set of wheels.

That amused Sam. "All your baby needs is a name!" she teased.

Cassie grinned. "Oh yeah, I definitely have to think of one!" As will you."

Sam laughed. "Give me time!"

"You only have a few short months!" Cassie mock lectured.

-----

Once they had reached the cinema, they bought the tickets, and purchased their popcorn (Sam decided plain would probably be the healthiest option for her) and drinks.

They thoroughly enjoyed themselves, and laughed through the movie, Cassie declared that she thought it was funnier than the original, though Sam privately thought the original was cleverer.

They made their way home, and relaxed more.

'Gee, I'm finally getting the hang of this 'fun' thing. Jack would be proud.' Sam thought, once again hit with a wave of sadness.

"You ok?" Cassie asked. She had seen it as her personal mission while Jack was away - to offer her support; the way Sam had given her support ever since they'd first met, especially recently.

Sam gave a wavery smile. "Yeah, it's just that everything makes me think of Jack. My heart knows he'll return, but it wants him now. Thanks for everything, kiddo. I know how much you've missed him as well. Don't think I've ignored that."

"I know. You haven't. I guess that with everything that has happened, my own heart refuses to even consider that another person might never come back. At least not yet, anyway," Cassie replied, her eyes shining slightly.

-----

Sam was glad to have Cassie around. Even though they both had work during the week, Cassie helped lift Sam's spirits, and Sam welcoming Cassie into her home gave her a sense of security. It looked like the arrangement would work well, not to mention the weekends of late nights, sleeping-in, playing chess, swimming, and doing whatever they pleased. They both needed the break after what both of them had suffered and lost. As a result, the pair grew even closer than ever. Cassie may have lost her mother, but she did, at least have Sam, just as Sam had Cassie. To lean on, and help carry on... 'til a brighter day.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 30: Love Conquers All

You will not want to miss this part, I promise you:) Three guesses for what happens! (As if I haven't already given it away.)

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! Truly, it helps! 


	30. Love Conquers All

Love Conquers All

Set during and after New Order Parts 1 & 2 (Season 8), thirtieth in the 'By My Side' Series

Jack and Sam are finally re-united after their long separation

Author's Note: Firstly, I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed; the response has been overwhelming, you don't know what it all means to me. If I didn't have so many lovely reviewers I would have given up on this long ago. As for this next part, I hope this meets all of your expectations. Yes, our favourite couple are finally back in each other's arms after Jack is again restored by Thor. (Yes, you're all probably thinking that 'it's about damn time'). And, as we all know, Sam has a huge surprise for him. Ah, ain't love grand? I think I was almost as excited about writing this part, as you are by reading it! Enjoy:)

Trickster's Queen of War: Thanks! Yes, I really wanted to use Cass because of the disturbing absence of her in the series. I'm glad you liked the use of her:)

April/ape1013: Thanks so much for your praise! I hope you liked the first 28 other parts just as much.:) I'm glad that I was able to strike a chord with you - I was worried about how realistic part 28 might have turned out for readers who had lost someone close. Yeah, cancer is a rotten thing, so I was sorry to hear of your loss and of your friend's battle. God bless.

Lana/gatewatcher: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked the inclusion of Cassie.:) While I would become bored if all they did on the show was deal with their personal lives, I like being bale to write team and personal life stories for the sake of this series - so thanks! I hope you'll enjoy this next part... I do intend to keep on writing:)

J. Hicks: Thanks for your comments. Yeah, bittersweet was what I was trying to achieve, so it sounds as though I managed to do so.:) Yep, Part 30 is what you and everybody else hope it to be:) I'm glad that you've enjoyed it all so far, and that you will continue to do so!

Ellie: Yet another new reviewer - I'm always glad to hear from them:) I hope my update was soon enough for your liking - and that you'll continue to enjoy this series.:)

spellweaver: Another new reviewer. Excellent.:) Thanks for your comments, I appreciate that you think so.:) You'll be pleased to see I have updated fairly quickly (I generally do). I hope you like it:)

feb04: I'm glad that you liked the last part.:) As for what you said about Sam trying to put her life on hold... what I was trying to convey was that her life is in limbo. She wants to continue, but because of the lack of certainty over when Jack will return, she isn't sure whether to go ahead on some aspect, or wait for him. That will be resolved this time - but if he had been gone longer I think I would have had her reach a crunch point where she would have had to move forward, and hope that Jack would deal with everything ok upon his return. Yeah, it's never the same without Jack:)

Parvatti: Oh hello... a new reviewer:) I hope this next update was soon enough for you.:)

deathstreet89: Well, as for guessing... think Jack's return! I'm sure you'll be pleased about that:)

GlowingHaven: LOL... yes, you're right it is about time for Jack to return:) As for name choosing, that will definitely be interesting... but I won't get to that quite yet.:) I hope this was a quick enough update for you!

Vickysg: Ah, so I haven't lost your interest.:) Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed the last part, and the relationship between Cassie and Sam. Yes, you're right about this next part:) As for Jack's reaction to the baby... read on to find out!

CharmedAli: Thank you, I shall:)

MajorMaru: LOL! You don't have to take it for a moment longer! Yes, just as you hoped, Jack is back in this next story! So all your begging (I laughed at that, by the way!) and finger-crossing (was that done Jonas style?) must have paid off.:) Bubba - love it! Perhaps I'll use that at some point...

sparkles make me smile: I'm so happy that you enjoyed it so much:) I thought you wouldn't be happy over a short part, but if you think it wasn't lacking, then that has to be a good thing! He he, yes, I'm glad that you liked that line! I thought it was pretty funny.:) I hope you'll enjoy this next part. Glad that I inspired you to update your own fic.:)

StarrGazer: Thanks so much! I'm glad that you thought so! I see Cassie and Sam as still being as close as ever, so I'm glad to hear that I've made that seem believable. Ack, yes a weeks wait! LOL:) I hope Part 30 meets your expectations!

Jennyvre Moss: Thanks so much, I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, even though I wanted some to have some joy, I thought Jack's absence would temper that. I didn't want Jack's absence to seem as though it didn't matter. It was hard to get that balance, I can tell you! As for Jack's return... you'll be in for a treat this time around...

Jenn/roseofthegate: Thank you so much! I was nervously waiting for your review to see what you had to say! Well, sounds like I made the grade.:) I'm so glad that you liked it so much. Yes, I always liked the character of Cassie as well - and I thought it was poor that she was never mentioned again, other than in a brief line in 'Ex Deus Machina'. That's terrible! And seeing as I'm writing about the lives of Sam and Jack, how could I not include her? And seeing as she hasn't been on the show in years, it gives me the latitude to do as I please with her. Yes, I have updated soon. I hope you enjoy it:)

froggy0319: He he, I expected the response about Cassie's frog robe:) If you recall, I used it in Part 10 as well, in the morning of Sam and Jack's wedding. Good luck in finding one for yourself:) Note: see reviews, 'sparkles make me smile' has left you a suggestion about this. I'm glad that you enjoyed Cassie and her bonding with Sam. As for this next time... I had to laugh about your drooling and dying! I just hope the wait wasn't too long - just under a week.:)

And without further ado...

-----

As Jack awoke from the stasis pod, he put his hand to his forehead. "Oy! What a headache!" he complained, clearly in pain.

Daniel looked concerned, as he rushed over to his friend. "Take it easy. You've been through a lot," he told him.

Jack removed his hand from his head, and observed his surroundings. "What now?" he asked.

"Er, what's the last thing you remember?" Daniel questioned.

Jack started to sit up, with his knees buckling underneath him. Daniel helped him, stand upright. "Getting my head sucked by one of those dang Ancient head-suckers. And something about twins," Jack recalled. Then noticing Teal'c, he added, "Teal'c? What's with the hair?"

"O'Neill," Thor spoke, drawing attention to his presence.

"Thor. You got aspirin?" Jack asked.

"You should feel better momentarily and your memory will slowly return," Thor reassured him.

"Hey, where is Sam?" Jack wanted to know, realising her absence for the first time.

Daniel and Teal'c just looked at each other, unreadable expressions on their faces. It wasn't their place to announce Sam's pregnancy to him.

"Well?" Jack demanded, seeing that something was obviously going on.

"She's back on Earth," Daniel finally answered.

"What's going on? Gimme a straight answer. Is she ok!" Jack frustratedly asked them.

"She is well, O'Neill," Teal'c reported."

"Then why can't you tell me? She's my wife, I have a right to know!" Jack replied, sounding like a petulant child.

Daniel found this fact ironic, considering his pending fatherhood. "I know Jack, it's just something we can't discuss at the moment. Everything is one hundred percent. I promise," he told him, feeling guilty for not being able to set Jack's mind at ease, yet knowing Sam would maim him if he did.

Jack wasn't happy with this answer, but he decided to accept it. Danny wasn't much of a liar, so he figured there had to be some truth in what he had told him. 'They had better not be hidin' anything,' he thought, 'or I'll knock their damn heads together before sending them to Anubis' homeworld, Tartar.'

Seeing that Jack had the sulks, Thor drew their attention back to the device Jack had just finished designing before his restoration. "The specifications for the device you created remain in the computer. I believe I can synthesise it," he told his human friend, making the aforementioned device a physical reality.

-----

Sam had been stuck on base, while the 'negotiations' with the Goa'uld took place. They were clearly desperate in their battle against Baal that they had actually offered hyperdrives in exchange for Earth's assistance by use of the Ancient weapon in Antarctica. Daniel had been beamed away, by Thor; and Teal'c, who had headed alone for Halla, was probably with them. Reports had reached the base that Jack's stasis pod had also disappeared in a beam of light. That news alone, brought a small smile to Sam's face.

As always, the Goa'uld had been utterly frustrating. They knew they could deal with Yu, despite his losing his faculties, his First Prime, Oshu was somewhat reliable. Amaterasu and Camulus were unknowns. Amaterasu was too damn cunning for Sam's liking, and Camulus... well Sam could just imagine all sorts of names Jack would have created for that arrogant slimeball.

While Sam hated being earth-bound when her teammates went to battle it out the Replicators, she had been relieved to hear the latest development. Hopefully, the Asgard could help Jack. Hopefully it wasn't too late. She felt impatient about waiting for the results, and found herself unable to sit still for long.

Meanwhile, with the Goa'uld under arrest, Camulus had requested asylum. Yu and Amaterasu had been eventually released, in hopes they could battle Baal, who had taken over Anubis' domain.

While most of this was going on, Sam had sat in on some of the negotiations, and she and Lieutenant Satterfield had translated the messages the Goa'ulds had been sending back and forwards to the rest of the System Lords.

-----

There was a beam of light in the gateroom. There stood Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack, looking none the worse for wear.

"Doctor Weir and Major Carter to the gateroom!" Sergeant Harriman excitedly announced over the PA system.

Both Sam and Weir immediately dropped all they had been working on and ran to the gateroom, where they found themselves faced with the three men.

Jack looked at Sam like a thirsty man walking in the desert would approach an oasis. Each taking in the sight of their spouse, they ran to each other. Sam buried her head in Jack's shoulder almost hardly daring to believe it was really him, while he stroked her hair, relieved to see she was alright.

"Colonel, it's good to see you safe and well," Weir smiled.

"Thanks, it's nice to be safe and well," Jack grinned, seeming every bit his usual cocky self.

"Please be present in the briefing room at 1500 hours. Colonel please go and have yourself checked out in the infirmary before that," Weir requested. "Dismissed."

"You miss me?" Jack grinned at his wife, as he held her face, wiping away her tears of joy with his thumbs.

She giggled, looking up at him. "All I can say is that it's a good thing an Air Force CO didn't see that! Jack, I'm so glad you're alright."

"I know. Man, you are a sight for sore eyes," Jack looked at her fondly, not caring that he was using a cheesy cliché. But in seeing his wife, he noticed there was something different about her, something he couldn't pinpoint. He hoped to hell it wasn't something he was responsible for.

Daniel broke in, "Um, we're just going to check on something in my lab."

Teal'c nodded, catching the gist. "Indeed."

Both men started to walk away, slight smiles on their lips. Teal'c cocked his eyebrow and gave Jack one of his 'looks' as they left.

Sam looked amused by their 'tact'. "That being the case, come to my lab, I have a surprise for you," she informed her husband.

Jack grinned. "You know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one, I promise." Sam smiled, barely restraining her excitement, as she grabbed him by the hand, thrilled that he was really there after all those months, and led him to her lab.

-----

In Sam's lab, she shut the door, and the couple sat down at her desk.

"What's up? You look like the cat who swallowed the canary," Jack looked at his wife, again stroking her face. "What's this surprise?"

Sam could feel her face almost bursting with joy, and she prepared herself to tell Jack the wonderful news. "I'm pregnant."

Jack's jaw dropped. He was literally speechless.

After a pause, he finally managed to gasp out, "Pregnant?" He still looked stunned, then after another pause he jumped up from his seat, grabbed her in his arms and whooped for joy.

Both stood there grinning like idiots, holding onto each other tightly, and Jack placed a dazed kiss on the top of Sam's head.

Jack sobered slightly after a moment. "How far along are you?"

Sam hesitated briefly. "18 weeks... four and a half months. Give or take."

He looked sad. "I missed that much of your pregnancy... if I have known before I volunteered for that damn head-sucker..."

"I know," Sam reassured him, kissing him, before continuing, "I didn't know then either, it was awhile before I found out myself. Anyway, someone had to do something."

Jack moved his hand to stroke Sam's stomach. He felt a bump. He looked amazed. What a miracle! "When are you due?"

Sam beamed at her husband. "I'm due in early December!"

"Wow," Jack tried to comprehend this. He was actually going to be a father again. "Cool." He squeezed her tight, while being cautious of her stomach.

Sam just grinned, his enthusiasm, and her excitement over his return leaving her almost giddy.

-----

Soon enough it was time for the debriefing. After an argument over needles with the new doc, Jack met with a waiting Weir, Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam as they were already congregated in the briefing room.

"Colonel, thank you for joining us," Weir dryly began. "Would you please summarise your version of the events that transpired?"

"Um," Jack started, as he had not yet even begun his report. "Thor defrosted me from the popsicle chamber. But that was after he hooked my mind to his ship. Kinda like when his own brain was connected with Anubis' ship, but anyway... while that was going on, I built some Replicator-buster. Since the new Asgard colony was under threat, Thor sent us onto the planet to start wiping out the Replicators, while his huge honkin' version of the Replicator-buster was charging. Of course, I only figured out how to use the damn thing because Thor wanted to play scientist and beam one of those dang human-forms onboard. I saved the say, by blasting it to bits."

"It separated the individual blocks," Daniel butted in.

"Yeah, whatever. Anywho, Thor sent us to try and help the Asgard who were already on Orilla, as contact with them had been lost. On the planet we blasted away a ton of the bugs themselves. I think Fifth was kinda pissed about that. Apparently he's in charge now. I think he was equally pissed over the fact that Sam wasn't with us. But hey, what can you do?" Jack related.

"Fifth spoke of his desire for revenge. He blames O'Neill and myself for his entrapment, but his anger is mainly focussed on Major Carter," explained Teal'c. "He escaped from Halla, despite the fact that Thor turned the system's sun into a black hole."

"Yeah, well, I was still frozen at that point. After what felt like, relatively speaking," he glanced at his wife grinning at his terminology, "a million years, Thor bug-sprayed the whole planet. But not before Fifth escaped in his el weirdo bug ship," Jack concluded.

"So he's still a threat?" Weir asked, concern etching her face.

"Pretty much," Daniel answered.

"Great," Sam muttered.

Weir nodded, "Teal'c... would you summarise the events which led to O'Neill's release from his stasis pod?"

"Certainly Dr. Weir," he answered, bowing his head. "After I set out to Halla, using the course which Major Carter provided, I found myself near the edge of a blackhole. If it were not for the presence of Thor who proceeded to beam me aboard the 'Daniel Jackson', I would surely have perished," Teal'c recalled.

Jack smirked. "Danny got an Asgard ship named after him!" he taunted.

Daniel shot him a look, "At least they didn't blow-up my namesake."

Jack scowled. "And why haven't they named one after Teal'c or Sam yet?"

Sam shrugged, an innocent look on her face. "Who says they haven't?"

Weir bit back a smile. "Teal'c, if you could please bring us back to business, I have other duties to attend to."

Teal'c bowed his head, almost successfully hiding a smirk. "Indeed. Once aboard the 'Daniel Jackson', I was required to wait until Thor had completed his mission before he would return myself to Earth, to assist O'Neill. I believe Major Carter would have been very interested in Thor's mission due to her similar experience in blowing apart the sun around which Revanna orbited. He had not responded to our requests for assistance, as time had been distorted by the blackhole he had artificially formed. It was at that point we realised that a vessel had escaped. It started firing upon us, and the ship's scanner revealed a hull breach. I then attempted to neutralise the situation. Having done what I could, we followed this Replicator ship into hyperspace in order to destroy it."

"Good going big fella!" Jack praised.

Sam, Daniel, and Weir smirked.

"Yes, an admirable effort, Teal'c. Did this work?" Weir questioned.

Sam had to admire Weir at that point. She was allowing for SG-1's typical banter, yet not letting things get out of control.

Teal'c then continued, "Having accessed the computers aboard the 'Daniel Jackson', this vessel set-out for Orilla due to it's rich veins of neutronium, an essential component in the construction of human-form Replicators. Realising this, we decided that the best course of action would be to activate the self-destruct on the 'Daniel Jackson' in hopes of catching the Replicator ship in the explosion."

Sam visibly brightened. "Hey, he remembered my plan! That's exactly the plan I devised when we blew-up the 'O'Neill', now that's irony if you really had gone ahead and blown up the 'Daniel Jackson'."

"Do we have to keep using the name of the ship?" Daniel complained, his voice almost reaching whining level.

Teal'c actually looked as if he were rolling his eyes. "Fifth must have anticipated our plan. The controls were then tampered with, and we were unable to proceed. We sent word to Orilla, but that was all we could do. Thanks to our warning, the Asgard were able to destroy that ship upon exiting hyperspace. But the blocks rained down on Orilla, infesting the planet and the Replicators rebuilt themselves. It was at that point we returned to Earth, beaming both Daniel Jackson and O'Neill aboard."

Sam grinned. "That caused quite a stir. Especially since the Goa'uld caught sight of part of that demonstration."

Teal'c cracked a smile, amused by the idea of bothering the Goa'uld. "Indeed."

Weir nodded, having heard Teal'c's perspective, while recalling the Goa'ulds shocked faces. "Daniel, would you please explain the events that occurred after you were beamed away?" she asked.

"Um," Daniel started, checking his clear and orderly notes. "Thor gave me the quick update on the situation, and then beamed Jack aboard." A frown then crossed his face. "That was when Thor connected Jack's mind with the ship's computer. Since we were heading back to Orilla, Thor wanted to take advantage of the Ancient knowledge trying to find a means of destroying the Replicators."

Jack looked at him. "Daniel, you all did what you had to do. It was my life, or the lives of the entire galaxy."

"Yeah, you said something similar while still frozen," Daniel admitted. Then, to the group, he went on, "The Asgard still haven't even scratched the surface of the repository of Ancient knowledge, so there was value in what was happening in Jack's mind. While this was taking place, Jack appeared to us in holographic form. With the help of the ship's translators, we discussed what was at stake, and Thor informed Jack that he had the ship's computer at his disposal in order to find a solution. But Jack was already on it. He developed a weapon, but not a moment too soon. That was when we defrosted him, and Jack was back to his good old irritating self."

Jack shot him a glare, "Well, so were you."

Weir raised an eyebrow, in a manner that Daniel thought would have made Teal'c proud.

Seeing this, Daniel again spoke. "Jack was cranky when I couldn't explain why Sam wasn't there," he explained. "Um, after that, an Asgard named Penegal made contact with us, to enquire of our progress. He then informed us that the Replicators on Orilla were organised, and we deduced they were following a human-form leader. Fifth, as it turned out. We then lost contact with Penegal. Since Jack had yet to work out exactly how to use the weapon, we were stuck. Then another Asgard, Aegir, informed us of a human-form Replicator floating in space... we beamed it aboard... it came back to life... it resisted our attempts to beam it away... and Jack then conveniently remembered how to use the weapon. With the purpose of separating the individual Replicator blocks in mind, Thor built a larger version with the ship's computers. Then we beamed down to Orilla to help the trapped Asgard, hoping to save as many of their lives as possible. That's where Jack's story picks up."

"Thank you Daniel," Weir concluded. "Now, please excuse me, I'm late for a briefing with the President. Thank you all for your reports." And with that Weir rushed, in a collected manner, to her office, carrying an armful of various files.

-----

After her call with the President, Weir summoned Jack to her office. She had begun packing up her belongings into boxes, when he knocked on the door.

"Colonel, come in. How are you feeling?" she inquired, smirking as she noticed Jack's beaming face.

"Not bad. Haven't had the urge to go anywhere or build anything lately," Jack replied.

"Well, you have been given a clean bill of health as far as the finest medical professionals on this planet are concerned," she answered.

"Well, what do they know!" Jack told her, sitting down.

She smiled in amusement. "The President asked me to extend an invitation to you and Major Carter. Dinner at the White House."

"Do you know what they're having?" Jack brightened, interested in this offer.

"I don't think I've had the chance to personally thank you yet," Weir started.

"For what?" he asked.

"You risk your life over and over, and ask for nothing in return," Weir answered, somewhat amazed.

"Well, don't be fooled. I'm makin' a list," Jack informed her.

"Well I doubt very much there's anything that could properly repay you," Weir replied, gratefully.

"Are you goin' somewhere?" Jack asked curiously, looking at the boxes she was packing.

"As a matter of fact, the President has asked me to supervise the research of the Ancient outpost. It's gonna be a bit of a delicate situation, given all the various international claims already being made on the site," she answered, pleased.

"Sounds right up your alley," Jack remarked.

"Yeah, well, much more so than this job," Weir admitted.

"Does that mean Hammond will be coming back?" Jack asked hopefully.

Weir grinned. "No. General Hammond is being promoted. He'll be overseeing all things relating to Earth's defence on behalf of the Pentagon and Washington - the SGC, the 303 programme, the Antarctic site. Unofficially it's being called Homeworld Security."

"Any idea who we're gonna be stuck with?" Jack inquired unenthusiastically.

Weir grinned even more widely at his inquiry. "The Pentagon has convinced the President that there is one man who could run the SGC and make it politically viable from an international perspective, despite the fact that he is part of the American military establishment."

Jack grimaced. "Do we know this... shrub?"

"Well, you know him rather well... Brigadier General Jack O'Neill," Weir announced, clearly pleased.

"Me!" Jack exclaimed in surprise.

Weir smirked. "Yeah, you."

"Brigadier...," he paused and thought about it, and that what a nice ring that word had to it. "It's on my list."

"Congratulations," she answered.

"I should be clear," Jack told her, standing up. "I'd like the promotion, paycheque and the parking spot. But I don't really wanna be in charge of anything. No."

"Well, sadly, all those things kind of go together. So I guess you have some thinking to do," Weir proclaimed.

"I hate that," Jack complained.

-----

Jack, back in Sam's lab, told her of the offer Weir had presented.

"I've spent my whole life sticking it to the man. If I do this, I'll be the man. I don't think I can be the man," Jack confessed.

"Jack, I have the greatest confidence in your abilities in whatever you set your mind to. However, I'm not going to decide for you," Sam told him.

Jack nodded. "I know."

Sam was thoughtful "Though if you accept it, you'll be inheriting a pretty big can of worms with the state of affairs out there."

Jack grimaced. "Fun."

"And I'm sure that Teal'c and Daniel could survive. They know better than most what exactly we're up against," Sam related.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence there, Sam," Jack remarked sarcastically.

Sam cringed. "I'm so sorry, that didn't come out right."

Jack rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. "Anyway, I'm not sure I'm ready to give that up either - sitting back watching everyone go off and have all the fun," Jack told her.

"Well, it'll be me too, don't forget," Sam reminded him.

Jack nodded. "After this happening, though, I don't want to put you through more of the same. I want to be there for you both."

Sam was touched, but she didn't want to push him. "Well, I'm sure there'll be situations in which you can be one the field. You'll be in charge, remember."

"I'll be able to do whatever I want," Jack thought aloud.

Sam's eyes widened in what almost looked like horror. "Within reason... sure."

Sending Sam a mock glare, Jack nodded to himself. He had made his decision.

-----

So, an impromptu dinner in Jack's honour was held that night in their home - to celebrate his return and upcoming promotion.

Both Cassie and Mary had been overjoyed to learn that Jack had returned. Mary had cooked up a storm, supplying much of the meal. She was so proud that her son was going to be a General. There had been doubts, as Jack wasn't exactly like... other Air Force Officers, yet here he was.

As Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie, Mary, and Ken gathered that evening, everyone felt happy and grateful for his return. Many prayers of thanks were said that night.

Sam was overjoyed and relieved to have her husband back. Daniel and Teal'c were pleased as punch to have their friend back. Cassie was excited and elated to have her surrogate father back. Mary was delighted to have her son back. And Ken was happy that he was safe and that her wife had him back - he was rather fond of his new step-son, though who could figure out why.

Jack sat there, observing his family and friends. They really were a wonderful bunch of people. He felt uncharacteristically sappy. 'I guess nearly dying will do that to a guy,' he thought. He felt guilty for all he had missed, though... Being there when Sam found out she was pregnant, his and Sam's first anniversary, Sam's birthday... he could never recover that loss. But he had to be positive, despite what a pain in the ass that could be. He had everything to live for. And he couldn't wait to be a father again.

Sam watched her husband, teary, but hormones could not be completely blamed. She loved him so much, and was glad that death had not torn them apart. As she thought these things, she felt the baby flutter inside of her for the first time. She grinned, life was truly wonderful.

-----

In the gateroom, the handing over ceremony was taking place. Jack had been officially promoted to Brigadier General two days earlier. Now it was Jack's turn to give Sam a surprise of his own.

"... The other reason I took this job was so I could do really cool stuff like this," Jack announced. "It is with great pride that my first order of business as commander of this base is the announcement of the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lieutenant Colonel," Jack proudly proclaimed.

While the promotion had been Jack's suggestion, President Hayes had whole-heartedly agreed. On Jack's part, he knew Sam deserved it, their relationship non-withstanding. She had been the best damn 2IC he'd ever had. With Sam retiring from the field, Jack wanted her hard work recognised, and he was certain that hard work would continue, even if it was only done in the deep dark depths of her lab.

There was loud applause, Sam was blushing, feeling embarrassed as Jack called her to the front. Both Daniel and Jack nodded to her to assure her she wasn't imagining it, and to head up to the podium. Grinning, Sam adjusted the jacket of her newly made larger uniform, and stepped forward.

As she approached her husband in front of the gate, she stopped and stood expectantly. Jack then started pinning Sam's new insignia on her uniform.

"The President of the United States has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity and abilities of Major Samantha Carter. Major Samantha Carter is promoted to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel, United States Air Force," Sergeant Harriman read out.

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter," Jack proclaimed to the base, resulting in further applause from everyone, who all respected her. Their gazes met and they grinned at each other, caught up in the meritorious occasion. "Now, raise your right hand and repeat after me," Jack instructed, "I, insert name..."

And so the ceremony continued, with Sam swearing in, "I, Samantha Carter..." It was a proud moment, for both husband and wife.

-----

That night, they were exhausted as they reached home. There had been a party on base, and everyone had passed on their congratulations for the happy couple's promotion, on top of their happy news.

And that night, like every night since Jack's return, the pair slept curled up, with Jack's hand protectively over Sam's 'bump'.

Both were glad beyond description, that they were back in each other's arms. The hard times made moments like that all the more worthwhile and special. And Jack breathed a deep sigh of relief that he had not missed this second chance at fatherhood. He could not help but think, "There's no place like home!"

-----

Coming Soon on Story 31: Doing it Together, One Day at a Time

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	31. Doing it Together, One Day at a Time

Doing it Together, One Day at a Time

Set after New Order Parts 1 & 2 (Season 8), and around Rising (Atlantis: Season 1), thirty-first in the 'By My Side' Series

Adjustments are made, as changes occur

Author's Note: Today, we have Sam's first ultrasound in the midst of other major events. BTW, I may not be a much of an Atlantis viewer, but I did watch the pilot episode - so some of my own character observations enter into this story. I hope no-one is offended if they feel I've misinterpreted anyone!

Jenn/roseofthegate: (Takes a bow) Thanks so much, I'm glad that you enjoyed the story so much - I was awaiting your thoughts:) Yes, it was great fun to bring Jack back - I'm glad his humour turned out well:) I had a lot of fun writing that, I can tell you! Ah... so December is an important month to you.:) I can understand that - the 'emerald' in my user name partly represents my own birth month (among other things). But as to when the baby will actually arrive... we'll have to wait and see...

Trickster's Queen of War: Thanks! Glad to hear it:)

J. Hicks: Thanks! I'm glad you did! As for this next part... I suppose the title does sound a little negative... however, if you read on you'll see that it isn't quite as bad as all that:)

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks so much! Glad to see you're back to reviewing:)

Natters: I'm glad that you appreciated the humour! I was inspired by what Walter said in the episode 'Zero Hour' with that one liner:) Here is more!

Parvatti: Thanks:) I'm glad that you did enjoy it! LOL, glad you thought the last update was soon enough!;)

Vickysg: Thanks so much! I'm glad that I didn't lose your interest:) Even if you haven't always reviewed, I'm pleased that you have been reading.:)

gizzie: Another new reader... welcome to the series! Thanks! A writer always likes to hear the word 'more':) I'm so glad that you like this series, and appreciate my version of events with Sam and Jack together:)

deathstreet89: Yes, I think the general consensus is that Jack being back is a good thing:) I'm so glad that you liked the last story, and I hope you enjoy this next one:)

CharmedAli: Thanks:) I'm glad that you thought so! Here is more!

GlowingHaven: Yep, finally:) As for what's next... read on!

debcole: Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying this series.:) I'm glad that you think it's well-written.:) Ah... good question. Let's just say, 24 hour clocks and I don't get along! Thanks for pointing that out by the way, I have now corrected it.:)

StarrGazer: Thanks:) I was pleased to hear that it exceeded your expectations.:) Yes, as I said, I did include Fifth... even if he didn't abduct Sam. Yeah, you're not the only person who was glad that I left that out. I thought it would've been a bit much if he had, considering Sam's condition. LOL, so it was your modem rather than your patience that was the issue:) I can certainly understand lack of patience being directed at a modem for that matter! I hope you enjoy this next part:)

MajorMaru: Hmm... I take it that you enjoyed the last part:) LOL! No, not the end yet... as of the writing of this story, the series is roughly half-way (though that could change). You're very welcome! Thanks yourself for your sweet review! I'm glad to have caused such a... reaction:) BTW, you'll notice the use of the term 'Bubba' in this part!

froggy0319: LOL, glad that I could point you to the message:) Thanks for your lovely feedback, I'm glad that you enjoyed it so much! Yeah, I was smiling through the writing of it! Mm, it was fun writing 'cranky Jack', when Daniel wouldn't tell him where Sam was:) So happy you loved the reunion! Here is more... enjoy!

LtAthena: A new reviewer:) They're always welcome! Thanks so much for your comments! I'm glad that you're enjoying this series, and that you like the pace.:) I hope you continue to enjoy it:)

Jennyvre Moss: Thanks so much! Yep, I'm glad to have Jack back too... it's not the same without him:) Yeah, seeing as Sam wasn't going anywhere, I didn't see that Fifth would be able to have Sam in his clutches... Well, more accurately I could have done down an alternate route as to how he still could do that, but I think it would have been too far-fetched. Besides, poor Sam has been having a hard enough time lately!

sparkles make me smile: Thanks:) I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it! You ask some very good questions about Fifth's actions... there is an answer, but I don't want to spoil anything just yet.:) Very insightful of you - all will be revealed in time!

feb04: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it:) Yes, it's good to have Jack back - he's great fun to write!

And with out further ado...

-----

Sam mumbled as the alarm loudly beeped. Jack leant over and turned it off quickly, hoping it hadn't awoken his pregnant wife. Jack had to be up early. Despite being promoted only days earlier, he had to be off to the Ancient Outpost in Antarctica, where Dr. Weir had just been assigned to supervise, for a couple of days.

He tiptoed out of bed, until... THUMP! He had stubbed his toe. "Oowww! Crap!" he swore.

He heard a giggle from the bed. Damn. "Not funny Sam!" he called out to his now awake wife.

"Isn't it? I thought it was!" Sam cheekily replied, sitting up as she grinned in his direction.

"You've been hanging around me too long," Jack muttered.

Sam laughed. "Don't I know it! I'm the one who's carrying your baby."

Jack moaned, acting the drama king. "I tried so hard not to wake you, and look at how you treat me."

Sam rolled her eyes, amused. "Well, thanks for the effort anyway. Now come here."

So Jack went over to his wife, and they said their goodbyes, and kissed soundly.

"I'll try not to be too long. I wouldn't want to miss your ultrasound for the world," Jack promised, cupping his hand around her cheek.

"I know you will... General O'Neill," Sam reassured her husband, kissing him again.

Jack grinned at her words, and enthusiastically deepened their kiss.

Sam finally broke away for air, and told him, grinning, "Off you go, before you get other ideas!"

Jack stood up from his leaning over position, and proceeded to waggle his eyebrows at her suggestion while leering suggestively at Sam. "Whatever you say... Colonel Carter!"

Sam burst into laughter, her body shaking. "You'll be the death of me, Jack O'Neill! Now, off you go! Get your sexy ass into the shower!"

Kissing again, Jack regretfully departed their bedroom, headed for the shower.

-----

A few hours later, Sam finally made her way out of bed, after enjoying every moment of her sleep-in. She made her way into the kitchen, where she was met by a bouquet of red roses, standing in a vase of water, in the middle of the kitchen table.

Grinning at the sight, Sam walked over to have a closer look. Reaching the table, she breathed in the sweet aroma of the roses and sighed. Gorgeous. Seeing a rectangle of white poking out at an angle, she fished it from between the flowers.

Not surprisingly, it was a small envelope. She smiled at the inscription, which simply read, 'Samantha'.

She opened the envelope, and pulled out a small card. The white card was decorated with the image of a silver rose. Inside the card, was written the message:

"15 roses for 15 months of marriage... you deserve 'em. Sorry I couldn't be there on the day itself. Thought this might help make that up.

Love ya babe (& Bubba),

Jack."

Sam was still grinning sappily at the message when Cassie made her way into the kitchen, yawning. Her hair was a mess, and she was wearing her frog robe.

"Mornin'," the young woman mumbled sleepily.

"Huh? Oh, morning, sweetie. Have fun last night?" Sam enquired of Cass.

A smile slowly made its way across Cassie's face, as she thought back to her date the previous night. "Oh yeah," she grinned tiredly, walking over to start making coffee. Looking back to the roses, she asked, "Is Jack sucking up? What's he done now?"

Sam let out a chuckle, handing the card over to show Cassie. "No, he decided to be... romantic. It's his apology for missing our anniversary."

Cass rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Excuses... guys are full of 'em!" Reading the note, she added, "But you gotta admire the honesty!"

Looking over at what Cassie was preparing, a mock-anguished look spread across Sam's face. "I'm going for a shower. I'll come back down when you're done!"

Cassie smirked, "Sorry, but I need the real thing this morning - full-strength at that. I'll leave you decaf."

-----

Two days later, Jack had returned from Antarctica with a team of those wanting to go to the newly discovered 'Atlantis'. As it was, he barely made it to the frozen hellhole in one piece thanks to one of those Ancient drone whatsits. That Sheppard knew what he was doing, even if he needed the arrogant chip knocked off his shoulder. He seemed to see himself as some sort of hero figure, who enjoyed playing the part and the attention it brought. Still, Jack had to respect the guy, he was brave, and Jack saw some of himself in him - especially given his disobedience in following direct orders.

Daniel (who was briefly assigned at the Outpost, which Jack had grudgingly permitted) had figured discovered that the reason they thought Atlantis had been in Antarctica was because the Ancients had flown away in it like a flying saucer or something. Jack couldn't wait to report this stuff to Sam. Even if he did pretend to be bored by a lot of it, her knew Sam would be fascinated. Daniel had also figured out the gate address to the new location of the 'flying city' of Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy.

"I've figured the Ancients packed up their entire city lies somewhere between five and ten million years ago," Daniel had told Jack, breathlessly.

"In their flying city," Jack mocked, amused by the aforementioned concept.

"Yes," Daniel had agreed, too excited to see the humour. Then noticing Jack's smirk, he asked, "What?"

"Flying. City," Jack stressed.

"Well keeping in mind this is the race who built the Stargate's. They did everything big," Daniel justified, more excited by their discovery that the actual means of transportation.

"So why'd they leave?" Jack curiously asked.

"Why'd they leave?... er... Who knows?" Daniel answered, theorising on the answer as he spoke. "We know the Ancients who stayed on Earth were suffering from a plague... um... maybe some of them wanted to start over. Seek out new life in a new galaxy. Maybe that's what Ancients do, the point is we know where they went."

"Pegasus," recalled Jack, his knowledge of astronomy serving him.

"Yes, it's... it's the name of a dwarf galaxy in the local group," Daniel explained.

McKay then jumped in, asking, "After all that time is the any hope of actually meeting them?"

"Er... who knows, but er... isn't that reason enough to go?" Daniel pressed.

"I've been choosing members for this exhibition for months Doctor. I'm not the one who needs convincing," Weir spoke, looking not so subtly in Jack's direction.

"Oh, I'm convinced. Have fun," Jack easily agreed.

Daniel realised that it was now or never that they told him the catch. "Er... It's a little more complicated than that..." he trailed off.

"We need the Zed PM to power the Gate," McKay jumped, not fearing Jack's wrath the way Daniel did.

"What?" Jack asked, processing what the annoying scientist had just told him.

"ZPM. He's um... he's Canadian," Daniel translated.

Jack offered his condolences, "I'm sorry."

For once in his life, McKay ignored the jibe. "The Zero Point Module, General. The Ancient power source you recovered from Proclarush Taonas and is now powering the outpost's defences. I've since determined that it generates it's power from vacuum energy derived from a self contained region of subspace time," McKay explained.

"That was a waste of a perfectly good explanation. The answer's no," Jack authoritatively decided.

-----

While there, Daniel had explained to Jack about the discovery that the Dr. Beckett had made. From what the archaeologist had told him, the reason his brain had been able to implement the Ancient knowledge, as well as operate Ancient technology was because of what had been dubbed, an 'Ancient gene'. Weir had apparently told Daniel that only a handful of people possessed the gene, and Daniel theorised that it was part of the process of evolution and was probably a recent step, given that reportedly such ability was not possible a generation ago. Jack claimed to only have only understood 10 of what Daniel had hypothesised, yet he did sport a smirk at what his younger friend had told him.

After that permission from on high - i.e. Hammond and President Hayes - had been quickly given to send a team to this Pegasus galaxy. The list that Weir had started to put together as what was originally a theoretical list, was done so during the months that Jack had been in stasis. Back at the SGC, with the help of a 'ZPM' (what they had named the Ancient power-source they'd uncovered on Proclarush Taonas), they were to dial this address.

With the help of Dr. McKay - Sam was only too glad to stay out of the way, not that Jack would have allowed her to help with such a potent power source anyway in her condition, husband or no - and Siler, the ZPM had been hooked up to the gate. Amazingly, a wormhole did in fact establish itself. When the right information was relayed back through the MALP, the newly General O'Neill sent the team, on their way to the unknown, with Daniel whining in his ear.

Watching the expressions of awe of the teams' faces had brought back a lot of memories for Jack. They reminded them of himself when he and the first team had first stepped through the gate to Abydos. Unprepared and naïve about what they were to encounter, and the dangers they might come up against. Even though Jack's orders had been to deal with the worst case scenario, he had soon been out of his depth when faced with Ra. Jack only hoped that they would succeed in their own challenges without getting themselves killed.

-----

Sam had laughed at Jack's version of events, as they headed to the infirmary. She had been glad that despite all of the excitement of opening a wormhole to another galaxy (and heck, it would've been fun to see it all happen), Jack was still to be on hand for her ultrasound. She had put it off for some time, and now here she was, with Jack in tow about to have it. She felt both nervous and excited, as they headed towards the infirmary.

Upon entering the infirmary, stood Daphne Spencer stood, reading through a file. The infirmary was largely empty, since base operations were only beginning to get back into the swing of things. And hopefully, within a couple of days, the new CMO would be arriving to take charge. But for now, the infirmary was still on skeleton staff.

Seeing the good doctor, Jack cleared his throat.

Spencer looked up, at last registering their presence. "Hi Sam," Dr. Spencer greeted her. "You're finally going to have your first ultrasound today. That's good, we can at last see how everything is progressing. And General O'Neill, it's good to meet you," she offered her hand (as she was not military), smiling.

Jack shook the Doctor's hand, answering with, "You too. So, uh, lets get started. I wanna meet my kid."

Dr. Spencer laughed. "Come right this way," she directed them to the machine and double-checked that everything was ready to go, while Sam jumped onto the bed. Jack dragged up a chair, and sat and waited, twiddling his thumbs, also nervous and excited. Even dialling a connection with another galaxy was nothing compared to this.

Having the ultrasound machine ready, the Doctor informed them, "Ok, you two. We're ready for the moment of truth. Let's see your bump now, Sam."

So Sam then unzipped her pants and pulled up her top, revealing her bump. Jack beamed at the sight, and Sam grinned in reply. Jack loved seeing the baby bump, and thinking about the new life that grew inside of her. He also loved her new curves and shape. In his opinion, Sam carried pregnancy well. They grasped each others hands, as they mentally prepared themselves for what they were about to witness. For the first time, they were confronted with fear, as they thought about all the things that could go wrong. Sam had pushed those things from her minds during the pressure of the lasts few months without Jack, and dealing with her impending first-time motherhood, mentally unable to cope with such thoughts. Though looking back on all the things she had done around the time of the baby's conception, her panic now took her into overdrive. Jack on the other hand, had yet had a chance to process such notions, so caught up in the excitement as he was, now started worrying about the harm he somehow could have caused through what he had put Sam through. Both feeling nervous, they squeezed each other's hands even tighter, praying for everything to be ok.

Dr. Spencer then calmly applied the gel, smiled reassuringly at them realising the kinds of thoughts that were probably running through their heads, and guided the transducer over Sam's expanding stomach.

On the screen, an image finally appeared. Jack and Sam watched, amazed. It was not a clear picture, yet in all its fuzziness, to them it was the most beautiful image in the world. It was their child. The miracle of life. Unconsciously, they both gasped for air. The moment held a quality of unreality for them.

"Over here, you can see the baby's head. The baby is facing our way. Here, you can see their little legs, kicking away," Dr. Spencer explained, indicating to shapes on the screen.

Sam and Jack were enthralled, overwhelmed by seeing their baby for the first time. On Dr Spencer's guidance, they could make out the image of their baby, head, legs, and all! Even their beating heart! On realising what each detail represented, the image did not seem so fuzzy to them after all, but it became almost a true, living photograph of the child Sam was to give birth in a few short months. That thought alone was sobering. Sam felt a tear trail down her cheek, and even Jack felt his eyes go moist.

Dr. Spencer continued her examination, smiling as she went. "As far as I can detect, there are no abnormalities present."

Jack and Sam both let out an enormous sigh of relief. Both had been berating themselves for any perceived harm they might have inadvertently caused their baby, as unfounded as that might be.

Knowing the relief such words brought, Spencer continued, "Baby appears healthy and happy. And judging by the size and development, I would say that our guesstimate of nineteen weeks is correct. I would estimate a due date of December 3rd."

Sam's big blue eyes filled, entirely thins time, and her fears simply melted away. "Wow. I can't believe that's my little baby! Hello! It's your mommy."

Similarly, Jack was affected, and he grinned hugely. "Hey Bubba! I'm your daddy! I can't wait for you to get out of there, and teach you hockey!"

Dr. Spencer smiled, this was definitely one of the perks of the job. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" she enquired.

Sam shook her head, looking determined. "No, I want it to be a surprise. I don't need to know, because it doesn't matter to me if the baby is a boy or a girl."

Jack shrugged, a dopey grin still present on his face. "It doesn't matter to me. If Sam wants to wait that's good enough for me."

Dr. Spencer nodded. "Okay, then that's all for today," she said, switching off the machine, and putting the equipment aside. "Sam, if you want that amniocentesis done, we'll do that on Tuesday."

Sam had been a little uncertain about it because of the risk and how intrusive it seemed, but had finally decided to go through with it, as it was recommended for pregnant women her age. Dr. Spencer particularly felt it to be a good idea given Sam's medical history. She nodded. "Ok, I'll do it. I'll come back then."

"Great! If you have no other questions, that'll be all for today," Dr. Spencer replied cheerfully.

Jack chose that moment to ask a question he had been pondering, "Danny tells me that that Groundskeeper Willie doctor guy who just left, hopefully, for Atlantis said that the reason I can operate all those fancy Ancient toys is because I've got some... super cosmic freaky Ancient gene. Could this be passed onto Bubba?"

"Well, I've only received preliminary reports on Dr. Beckett's research... the Ancient Outpost has not been operating very long, as you know. But as far as genetics go, that is a possibility. Such traits are generally inherited. But given that further research is needed as to how it passes through family lines, I don't know how high or low the chances are of your baby inheriting it."

"So... yes... the baby could have it?" Jack clarified.

Dr. Spencer bit back a smile. "Yes, the baby could. But we won't know until after the amnio results come back."

Jack smirked. "Cool. Thor always said I was advanced."

Sam smiled at that, and shook her head. If her child was possibly an important step towards the evolution of the human race, then who was she to complain?

-----

"What a day," Sam remarked, looking wonderfully happy as she left, and as she and Jack walked down the halls of the SGC. "I'm finally rid of McKay, and I've seen our little baby for the first time!"

Jack looked proud. "I never saw an ultrasound of Charlie. I was absent at the time. This whole thing is so damned amazing! I missed out so much with him. There's no way I want to miss any more with this baby than I already have."

"Jack, you've got to stop blaming yourself. You did what you had to do. And you know it," Sam told him, looking into his troubled-looking chocolate eyes.

Jack shrugged. "I know. But it doesn't make me feel any less guilty leaving you to deal with everything by yourself, me missing what I did like some irresponsible dead-beat dad. If anything had gone wrong, either then or now, I'd never forgive myself."

Sam stopped in her tracks. "Jack. Nothing is wrong... at least, Dr. Spencer has told us that everything seems fine. What happened with Charlie is not going to repeat itself in anyway. I promise."

A tight smile crossed Jack's thin lips. "And how do you know that? Did you take a does of the Ancient download and pick-up some psychic ability?"

"I can't know. At least not the way I know things with my science. But I know here," she told him, placing her hand on her heart. "I believe that if we stick together, through this all, somehow, we'll pull through, even when the going gets tough. Haven't we already?"

Jack had to concede she was right. As much as a cliché it was, life was what you made it. After all, hadn't he and Sam promised to do just that in their marriage vows? Jack nodded, worried if he did speak, he'd be too choked up to get anything coherent out. He stayed quiet for a few moments, regaining his equilibrium. They atmosphere less intense, he finally spoke up, "We've made a beautiful baby, haven't we?"

"And we've go the video evidence to show everyone, too!" Sam grinned, pleased to see that her words had impacted her difficult husband. "Your mother is going to love this, and so will Cass."

"As long as Mom doesn't try and figure out the sex of Bubba, we'll be ok," Jack joked.

"Bubba? Jack, what are you thinking?" Sam laughed.

"Well, we have to call the baby something... it has to be better than 'it'!" Jack defended, quite logically.

As they reached the elevator, they exchanged a quick kiss, and went their separate ways - Jack to his office, and Sam to her lab.

Sam was still on cloud nine. After having nearly lost Jack, it was just so amazing that he was here sharing all of these 'firsts' with her. It still hadn't sunk in. She knew one thing in her heart, though. Her and Jack had been through some highs, and through some lows, but they made it through, because they did it together, one day at a time. They shared their hearts and souls, and worked as one. She couldn't wait for their family to grow to three. The only ache in her heart was that her father wouldn't be around for some time, and had no clue he was to be a grandfather again. They had sent a message requesting a visit, but who could tell if the message would ever reach him, or if he'd come. Things were pretty screwed up with the Tok'ra.

As Jack walked back towards his office and piles of paperwork, he shook his head in amazement. It was as scary as hell having another kid after what had happened to his first, but he wanted this baby so much. He wanted so hard to protect the innocent little life they had created. He still wasn't exactly sure what had made Sam make up her mind about having a baby, but he wasn't going to argue. He guessed it was something to do with the experience of facing her mortality that time aboard the Prometheus. But whatever it was, he was ecstatic. The child was a symbol of their love, and all they had been through. He was going to love his wife and child for as long as he drew breath, no matter what might happen. Sam's words had affected him, and bolstered him, despite any tangible proof. After all, wasn't Sam the smart one?

-----

Coming Soon on Story 32: Trials

As always, I intend on continuing my once-weekly trend of posting with this next part. However, it will be posted a day or two late due to busyness in my life. But don't fret, we'll be back to normal the following week:)

Feedback is always appreciated! Just press that button below, and tell me what you think. Yes, that button... right there! 


	32. Trials

Trials

Set during Lockdown (Season 8), thirty-second in the 'By My Side' Series

Sam is stuck off base, while Jack has to deal with a lockdown on base

Author's Note: Sorry this was later than I thought it would be, but my life has been crazy! Though part 32 being posted later than usual does at least mean that there will a lesser wait for the part:) Which will be posted on the 1st birthday of this series! Just a quick query to any Americans out there... Can anyone help me with a future story by giving me a run-down on Thanksgiving, and anything that might be commonly aired on TV on that day? I'm Australian and don't really know about these things. Thank you! But anyway, for those who do celebrate it, I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving.:)

Trickster's Queen of War: Thanks! Glad to hear it.:)

J. Hicks: Hey, that's ok... my update was late so we're even:) Glad you liked the last part, even if the title had you worried! Well, don't worry too much about this part either... a little sad, but not to a huge extreme. I hope you'll like it, though! Yes, I'm looking forward to writing season nine... it's in the planning stages, which has been difficult. I've now decided what I'll change and what I'll keep the same. It will be recognisable, but with a few major differences. I think it should be workable, though.

StarrGazer: Yes, technology (when it works) is very very good... but when it doesn't... (kick, swear, growl etc.)! Glad that you were able to read the last part though, and that you loved it! Ha, yes the Zed PM... I can see why you're partial to it.:) I actually say Z(ee)PM, though zed isn't totally foreign too me. Anyway, I thought it was worth mentioning.:) Yes, the Ancient gene thing was something I developed after actually writing the original draft. At this point, nothing big is planned about that - however that's not to say that nothing will come out of it:) I hope the wait for this part wasn't too painful, and that you enjoy it!

sparkles make me smile: Thanks (again) for your comments! I hope you're now well and truly over your bronchitis:)

MajorMaru: LOL! Yes, I used 'Bubba'! You're entirely welcome, I thought it was a great suggestion:) A couple of the other reviewers liked it as well.:) It really did seem like a Jack-ism! Glad you liked the last part.:) I hope the wait for this part wasn't too bad!

feb04: Thank-you! Yes, it was with much pleasure that I wrote of McKay leaving! He annoys the hell out of me too! I don't know why anyone would want to cast him in a spin-off, but it at least it means he doesn't greatly feature in the original and best series. Yes, knowing Jack as he is, I thought it would be natural for him to carry some sense of guilt, whether founded or not. As for the baby... you'll have to wait and see!

Vickysg: Thanks so much:) Glad to hear it! As for 'Bubba', you can thank 'MajorMaru' for that suggestion! I thought it would be appropriate for Jack to say something like that:)

roseofthegate: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the last part.:) As for your comments about it being a filler... that wasn't really my intention. What I was trying to do was connect SG-1 with Atlantis. It wasn't easy, and it was hard to make a smooth transition between them. Perhaps that's why it came across that way. I do my best, but sometimes you hit, and sometimes you miss. I appreciate your honesty, though.:) I hope you'll continue to enjoy the series!

deathstreet89: Thanks! Glad that you thought so!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Wow! Thanks so much. I really appreciate hearing that:)

CharmedAli: Thanks so much! Glad to hear it:)

froggy0319: LOL! I'm glad you were amused by the last part! Glad you enjoyed it all! Jack had to be there for Sam during at least part of Sam's pregnancy. Yeah, with the 'Bubba' bit, that is courtesy of one of my other reviewers, MajorMaru. I loved it, so made use of it:)

LtAthena: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Well, if Sam did find out the sex of the baby, it wouldn't be a surprise! Besides, such tests are apparently not 100. Anyway, you'll have to wait 'til the baby is born to find out. But don't worry, the draft is fully written:) I hope this next part was worth waiting for!

-----

Sam sat thinking in the garden. Cassie was at work, and she was home alone. The minute Dr. Brightman had found the same symptoms in Daniel as Colonel Vaselov had, Jack had ordered her off the base as soon as she had been cleared. And now Sam was bored, and worried for her husband and friends. She hoped Daniel was ok, though at least Dr. Emily Brightman seemed to think he wasn't in any immediate danger.

It was strange to have another doctor take charge like that. It wasn't the same without Janet. Poor Dr. Warner had been overworked since Janet had died, and they had been searching for just the right doctor since, though that search had been temporarily suspended while the Base had been reduced to skeleton staff.

As Sam had arrived at home, Jack had rung her, telling her, "I don't know when I'll be home, I've put the base on lockdown. Technically I shouldn't have let you leave, but the circumstances are unique."

She had smiled, albeit worriedly. "I'm sure the President won't hold it against you, honey. You would've done the same thing for any other pregnant officer."

Jack had been relieved to hear her reassurance at his actions. He had been second-guessing himself through this whole situation. "Thanks, Sam. I needed to hear that." he replied, the relief evident in his tone.

"So what about Sarah?" Sam asked.

"Sarah? Oh, right, Danny's Sarah. Yeah, I sent off of base too. I guess after her whole snake in the head experience, she doesn't really wanna experience some other snaky alien poltergeist, or whatever this is. As much as you and Daniel like her, I can't risk her going nuts on us. Actually, when you think about it, given the risk of the Base, it seems surprising Hammond offered her a position."

Sam nodded, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't actually see her, as she answered him, "I know, but really, considering she's confined to on-world research due to her former Goa'uld's infamy, it seemed safe enough. Besides, her knowledge rivals Daniel's, making her a real asset to the SGC. And after what she had been through - who else would believe her?"

Jack sighed, "I know. I guess I must be feeling the pressure, and all the damn questions the stupid higher ups are going to ask for justifications and explanations... and argh - my head hurts at the thought!"

Sam laughed. "You'll be fine. Just use your finely-honed negotiation skills!"

"Oh, do I detect a hint of sarcasm there, Lieutenant Colonel?" he teasingly replied, emphasising her new rank.

Sam giggled. "Yes, Sir!" she similarly emphasised. "And before we finish, my point is this... I know for a fact, that you're doing a great job... General," Sam again reassured him, knowing that although he was new to the job, he'd be fine. "And I know this... I will see you soon!"

"Thanks. I love you so much Sam. Take care of yourself and Bubba. Tell Cass that those are her orders," Jack joked.

"I will... I love you too Jack. Remember that while you're in there," Sam replied.

Sam thought over that conversation as she sat there. She had been relieved to hear that Daniel was improving, and that his white blood cell count had been returning to normal. But she sat pondering over what it could be that was holding the base at ransom. They'd never encountered anything quite like it before.

-----

Jack wasn't too thrilled to leave his five-month pregnant wife home alone, while he was in lockdown at the SGC. Especially considering they'd faced enough sepatation to last a lifetime, and he still worried over Bubba. He knew there was nothing he could do about the separation, but was grateful he could at least talk to her, and keep her posted. She had been very supportive and loving. He counted his blessings as he thought of what a terrific wife he had. Sam was one in a million. He still sometimes wondered what she had seen in him.

He'd just been on the phone to the President, informing him about how the lockdown had been going, and had been authorised to continue for the time being.

He scowled as he saw the pile of paperwork on his desk, and immediately left his office, It could wait... he was sure that he could find something more... urgent, yes, that was the word, to do instead.

He opted for seeing how Daniel was in the infirmary. 'Damn, he's awake,' Jack thought, as he walked in, with Teal'c and Dr. Brightman in tow.

Daniel was extremely agitated. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You're recovering from a gunshot wound," she calmly informed him.

"What!" Daniel all but yelled.

"You have no recollection of the incident?" Teal'c enquired.

"No! Who shot me?" Daniel demanded to know.

"Don't... change the subject. What do you remember?" Jack tried to hurriedly change the subject himself. Though he'd had no choice, it didn't mean that he liked the choice he'd had to make.

"Uh, I went to see Colonel Vaselov and right in the middle of our conversation he collapsed and I went to help him and... that's it," Daniel recalled, still worked up.

In not so many words, the tall Jaffa had eventually hinted at the culprit of the shooting. Jack shot him a brief glare when he realised how he had communicated with only a flick of his eyes. Daniel had been taken aback by the revelation, but accepted Jack's explanation of, "You were shooting up the Gateroom."

Daniel had then had a flashback, and they finally had their answer... Anubis.

And boy was Jack glad that Sam wasn't on Base when he heard that little piece of information.

-----

Cassie was home, and she and Sam were preparing dinner. With Cassie's help (as she was a much better cook) they managed to throw together a mouth-watering salad, baked potato, and steak. Sam wanted to keep up her vitamins, and Cassie was making sure that she did!

"I don't know when Jack will be home," Sam told the young woman, glumly. "They're on lockdown at the moment."

"Yeah, do I know what that's like. Mom was caught in a few of those. They're such a pain in the ass," Cassie commiserated.

Sam chuckled. "You've been around Jack to much recently. It's not so much that I'm worried for him, though I am, as well as for Daniel and Teal'c. It's just that I feel that I'm letting them down, because I'm not there. And it's the waiting."

Cassie nodded. "I know. And I know how guilty Mom used to feel about it, leaving me with Mrs. Richardson when I was young." Then she shrugged philosophically. "But that's how it was. I always knew what she did was important."

Sam was glad to hear Cassie talk openly about Janet. "Just as I know what Jack is doing is important. It sucks, though." she added.

Cassie giggled. "Now whose been hanging around Jack too long!"

They finished and Sam presented dessert... blue jello. However, Cassie insisted Sam also eat fruit with it. She was eating for two, after all.

Sam readily agreed, though she did joke, "You sound just like your mother!"

Cassie smiled. "I'm sure she'd be pleased to know that."

The two women settled on the couch in the living room, and put on a DVD, of 'the Fellowship of the Ring'.

"Hmm... decisions, decisions. Ok, Aragorn is yours, but Legolas is so mine!" Cassie declared laughingly.

Sam giggled. "Just don't tell Jack that!"

Cassie smirked. "As long as you don't tell Ethan I said that!"

They sat there, eating Doritos, enjoying each other's companionship as they enjoyed the thrills and adventure of the movie on the TV screen in front of them.

Towards the end of the movie, Sam started to doze off...

-----

Meanwhile, at the SGC, in his office, Jack was on the phone to the Pentagon. "I said the situation was contained - I did not say it was resolved... No, I can't do that. Command will stay under lockdown until I decide otherwise." As Dr. Brightman approached, her indicated for her to enter, before continuing, "Yes, sir, it is my call... Yes, sir." Then hanging up, he explained to Brightman, "Pentagon. Getting a little antsy."

"They're not the only ones. We got a bunch of very anxious people out there," Brightman reported.

"Yeah, I'll bet," he indicated for her to be seated, sat himself, and continued, "what can I do for you, Doctor?"

Brightman, however, remained standing and explained the situation, "It's concerning Colonel Vaselov. His condition hasn't improved and he's not responding to treatment. Unless circumstances change, I'd give him a week, two weeks tops."

"I'll inform the Russians," he informed her.

"Thank you, sir," Brightman said, before leaving his office.

Jack was exhausted with everything. Could he do this job? And what of Sam, how was she going? He hated being separated from her, especially at this time. And especially since he'd missed out on so much already...

Despite the business he had to attend to, he decided to give his wife a call.

-----

Sam was awoken when the phone rang. Cassie rushed to answer the phone, since Ethan was returning that night from visiting his grandparents and had promised to phone upon his return. It was Jack, however.

"Hey Sam, lover boy's on the phone!" Cassie called out jokingly.

Sam laughed and walked over to answer the phone. "Hey Jack. Missing me?"

"How did you guess?" Jack confessed, laughing.

"How are things going without me?" Sam asked, happy to hear her husband's voice.

"Ah... well there's no one to save our asses with any technothummys, if that's what you mean," Jack told her.

"So what's the problem? Maybe I can help," Sam offered.

"The problem is... Well... the problem is, we've been invaded by Anubis," Jack informed her.

Sam was astonished. "Anubis? Are you serious?"

"Oh yes. Danny recalled a few memories when he woke up, which explains the snakehead activity of body jumping," he grimly recounted.

"It makes sense. See, in the past when we encountered Anubis, the physical form we were seeing was actually a forceshield designed to contain his essence. When it was destroyed, that essence was released, and Anubis was trapped in Earth's orbit, inhabiting debris from his ship," Sam theorised, shivering at the thought of what harm might have befallen her unborn child if she had been on base, and overtaken by the half-ascended Goa'uld.

"So he hitched a ride on a cosmonaut?" Jack questioned.

"Mm hmm, and then abandoned him for Colonel Vaselov," Sam affirmed.

Why doesn't Anubis just use his... freaky, super-cosmic powers and just... go?" Jack asked.

"Well, if he did, the Ancients would know, and would likely deal with him. See, in order to interact with the physical world, he has to get himself a new shield, but he can't do that here on Earth. He'll need a body to dial the Gate and get through," Sam explained.

"So he gonna keep on trying? Well, he's on the base, obviously not going anywhere. Tell me there's something we can do," Jack near begged.

Sam smiled slightly. "Well, as a matter of fact, I think there is."

"And what do you have in mind?" Jack asked her, curiously.

"We need to force him into a situation where he has to use his powers to leave. Then the Ancients would deal with him," Sam informed him straight-forwardly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, because they've always been so helpful."

Sam smiled, certain her husband must be rolling his eyes. "As I'm sure Daniel will back up, and he knows better than I, they would take action. Put Daniel on an extension, I have an idea."

-----

Six days later, and Jack still wasn't home. The plan they'd developed of dividing the Base into zones seemed to have settled down Anubis' behaviour, though it had not solved the problem.

Jack was tired and frustrated. He missed his wife and unborn child, and simply wanted to be at home with them in his arms. He knew he could trust Cassie to keep an eye on Sam, and he was sure that his mom would have been doing likewise, it just wasn't the same as being there himself. He missed Sam's face, missed her laugh, missed her 'bump', missed everything.

And at the same time, he was sick of having Anubis on the loose. That damn snakeless snakehead was really getting on his nerves. He was just plain sneaky, that's all there was too it. Jack liked an outright fight, and hated trying to wait patiently. He could not do patient, as his wife and mother would attest.

He was sure Anubis was doing this on purpose to spite him, even if Daniel found that difficult to believe.

The phone rang. Interrupting Jack's thoughts. It was the President, who apparently wanted the situation resolved. Fast.

Mid-way through a very one-sided 'conversation', Teal'c entered Jack's office, and seeing him on the phone, waited patiently.

The conversation through, he, having already informed him that it was the President, told Teal'c, "I've got twenty-four hours to re-establish 'normal Gate operations'," he emphasised with fingers quoting in the air.

"It was unreasonable to assume the lockdown could be maintained indefinitely," Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, I suppose," Jack admitted.

After a moment of thinking everything through, he decided that to bring the situation to a head, he had to do something. "Attention all personnel. This is General O'Neill. I know the current situation has been tough on all of you. You've been cut off from your families, your homes; you're wondering how much longer this can go on. But the fact is, there's a threat on this base that cannot be allowed to escape. Knowing that, the President has authorised me to maintain this lockdown indefinitely. We've only got food enough for another month, so we'll find a secure way to bring supplies down from the surface. In the meantime, I suggest you all get comfortable. We're not going anywhere." he announced over the intercom.

He hated playing with everyone's heads, but it had to be done. Anubis was in a safe position simply waiting, and needed to be put in a position where he'd have no choice but to force his way free.

-----

Anubis, in Vaselov had finally gone through the gate. Therefore, Anubis was loose. Again. He had rigged the gate, and it had sent him God only knew where. One young technician had tried to get into the system, but to no avail. But at least Anubis was away from earth. For the time being.

Sam had nearly wept for joy, when Daniel had rung her to tell the lockdown was over. Jack would've rung, but he was being checked over in the infirmary, after a nasty fall in the gateroom when Anubis had left his body and re-taken Vaselov.

Sam had driven to the SGC immediately, to pick Jack up for the weekend, and the couple were now on their way home.

Sam smiled at Jack, relieved that he was coming home. "It'd be nice to have advance warning of a Goa'uld taking over the base," she joked.

Jack guffawed. "Wouldn't it just. It was hell being away from you and Bubba, Sam."

Sam nodded. "I know. I missed you so much too. I nearly lost you not so long ago, and I kinda like having you around, whether you're in direct danger or not. Though I'm still not sure why," she cheekily ended.

Jack rolled his eyes, but a small smile formed on his lips. "Glad I'm so appreciated."

Sam shook her head, and briefly moved her hand from the steering wheel to squeeze his hand. "You are appreciated. If there's one thing that the last few months have taught me, it's that I'll never take you for granted,"

Jack looked at her tenderly, caught-up in the moment. "You and Bubba mean so much to me. I don't want to be in any danger if I can help it, because I don't want to miss out on anything."

They beamed at each other, and grasped each other's hands tightly, though Sam soon withdrew in order to safely turn a corner.

"We've had some trials to go through, what now with being apart, and everything else that has happened in the last few months. But I'll never let you go, Jack O'Neill," Sam swore.

"And neither will I," Jack promised, determinedly.

Thus, hand in hand, they drove home, full of promise and love for each and their unborn child.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 33: Keeping My Mind Off Things

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	33. Keeping My Mind Off Things

Keeping My Mind Off Things

Set during Icon (Season 8), thirty-third in the 'By My Side' Series

Daniel is missing, so Sam has a little assignment to keep everyone occupied...

Author's Note: Well, from now on, we're back to your normal reading schedule! Well, can you believe it? It is the 1st Birthday of the 'By My Side' series! And what a year it has been! Sam and Jack became secretly engaged, then openly engaged, then married... and now they're expecting their first child! BTW, I have fudged the time Daniel is missing for the purposes of my timeline for this series, though that is not apparent in this story. In any case, this time around, we have Sam readying herself for Bubba. Points to anyone who picks up the 'MacGyver' reference! Enjoy!

BTW, I stayed up 'til way past midnight to get everything ready for posting, and for individual replies, and to make sure I had all necessary files saved to a floppy disk, etc. But I am the ultimate night owl, anyway.:)

P.S. Please don't be offended by any comments made about baby names in this part. What is said by the characters does not necessarily reflect my own opinion. But, to be honest, I like most of Sam's suggestions.:) She has more taste than Jack!

And thanks so much to everyone who has helped over Thanksgiving! Hugs to you all - you know who you are:)

J. Hicks: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it.:) As for this part... hmmm... I'd say 85 happy! Was it you who e-mailed me about Thanksgiving?

sparkles make me smile: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the last part, and the way I still included Sam. I felt it was important that she still play a part in the goings-on to some extent, even though she wasn't physically present.  
I just had to say that while I haven't written any major arguments for the pair, they aren't happy all the time. I haven't purposely set out that they won't argue, I guess it's something I should be more aware of. However, Sam has to pull Jack in line. But, you do have somewhat of a point, so it's funny that you brought-up this up - all I'll say is to tune into Part 34 next time if you want to see that kind of action (not that there isn't anything along these lines in this instalment). But thanks for your honesty - you're right in that I haven't written much of that kind of thing.  
Glad to hear you're up and around:) As for some questions... most have been answered, but I will message you with what i'd like to know.:) Thanks for your offer!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: As always... thanks:)

CharmedAli: Thanks so much:) I'm glad that you're continuing to enjoy the series.

roseofthegate: Firstly, thanks for the info you messaged me with... I'm sending a proper reply through those same means.:) Secondly, thanks for your wonderful feedback of the last part.:) I'm glad that you appreciated the way I was still able to include Sam. I felt that she still had a role to play, and it would be out of character for her to do otherwise. I hope you enjoy this next part:)

froggy0319: Thanks for the info:) All help is gratefully received! Yours was the first reply to my plea.:) What is it about football? Every country has their own version! LOL! Glad you could imagine what I had written last time! Yes, Jack really does need Sam.:)

MajorMaru: Thanks:) Yes, the three of them do make for some fun writing. I like writing pregnant Sam.:) Yes, LOL Bubba went down very well, and I'm continuing to use it.:)

deathstreet89: Thanks! I hope this update was fast enough for your liking! I tend to post once a week, and since I posted the last part late, it means it was a lesser wait for this part.:) Don't worry about what I have in store for future seasons. I totally agree with you that it wouldn't work if I didn't integrate canon - and that is something I set in stone when I first started to develop this series. I do have the net, and I always keep updated on all of the spoilers. Thanks for your concern, though.:)

StarrGazer: Glad all is running smoothly.:) Yes, what you wrote made perfect sense.:) I thought Sam would still need to feel a part of things, and would still contribute even in her physical absence. I deliberately wove what was going-on with Sam to what was going on at the base for continuity and comparison. I'm glad that it worked.:) Thanks so much for your 'talented' comment! As for Cassie, I agree, which is why I've developed her own plot-line within the series and had her living with Jack and Sam. Other reviewers have also made similar comments. I think TPTB really screwed up in that aspect. Well, glad your wait for this next part was patient... and fortunately for you, it wasn't a long wait:)

Natters: LMAO! Oh, you make me want to go back and change the line now! Thanks so much... here is your 'more':)

feb04: LOL, yes, it was a little wait, wasn't it?;) At least I was quick this time. Thanks... am virtually blowing out the candles now, and donning the party hat. Oh, and I'm also breaking out the champagne... in my dreams:) Glad that you liked Cassie keeping Sam company, and Jack missing Sam and Bubba. How could he not:)

Vickysg: LOL. Thanks ok, thanks. Even if you don't know how else to describe it, am very glad that you're reading and enjoying:)

And without further ado...

-----

The new members of SG-1 had been working well with both Daniel and Teal'c for several missions. They were now led by Lt. Colonel Andrew Schulz, newly recruited to lead the SGC's premier unit, and recently promoted Captain Jennifer Hailey had been reassigned from SG-18, as she had become somewhat a protégé of Sam's. Jack had not liked altering the unit, however a team was not a team if there were only two members - and he was not going to be dictated to in his decisions.

SG-1's new formation had been running smoothly until negotiations with the Rand Protectorate had gone badly. Daniel had been listed as missing, presumably stranded (hopefully alive). With Soren now in control, negotiations to recover Daniel were not going well.

Sam was, naturally, concerned for her friend, though, surprisingly, she and Sarah Gardner had drawn together - since they both needed a friend. With Sarah's recent experiences still fresh in her mind, and her own loss of Janet's friendship. She'd been starting to get to know the former Goa'uld host, as she and Daniel had been fairly inseparable since her freedom. At first, Daniel had offered his devoted friendship, but over time, Sam was wondering if there wasn't something else developing between the former lovers. She just hoped Daniel wouldn't hold back and miss out on this second chance at love, as he had missed out with Janet.

In any case, both Sam and Sarah were hanging out in Sam's lab. Sam was working on a piece of technology SG-16 had found on P5C-772, while Sarah was assisting in the translation inscribed on it.

"Daniel would find this quite fascinating. It's a derivative of Ancient Norse," Sarah remarked.

"A link to the Asgard do you think?" Sam asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I don't believe so. The language is not consistent with the Asgard Norse dialect. At a guess I would say it is the language of a Nordic people relocated some 3 to 4,000 years ago."

They continued in silence for awhile, until Sarah questioned her, "How do you bear all of this waiting around?"

Sam smiled wryly. "Well we usually get out there and do something about it, or if we can't do that, we do anything and everything that might be a distraction."

Sarah smiled. "I suppose you at least have something else on your mind."

Sam patted her stomach proudly. "Bubba does help."

Sarah chuckled. "I suppose it won't be much longer left, will it?"

"Nope, they'll arrive just a few weeks before Christmas. And boy do I still have a ton of stuff to organise," Sam rolled her eyes, but still managed to look pleased.

"Oh? I have to admit I don't have the faintest idea when it comes to babies or children. I was an only child to older parents," Sarah confessed.

"Oh, I know about kids - I have a niece and a nephew. As for babies, I'm still learning. In any case, I still have a nursery to set up, more clothes to buy, equipment to find... I'm just glad I've already found and bought the furniture. Jack and I went through so many stores for that, it wasn't funny," Sam told her.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Sarah asked.

Sam broke into a grin. "Well, now that you mention it... that would be terrific!"

-----

That night, Sam and Jack surveyed the ex-spare room, planning where things should be placed and what needed to be done. Jack was still sporting a smirk he had carried since they found out that 'Bubba' did indeed carry the Ancient gene. While surveying the room, they resumed an earlier... discussion about baby names.

Jack, in his good mood, started by making suggestions, "What do you think of Penelope for a girl, or Tyrone for a boy?"

Sam wrinkled her nose. "So much for your help. How about Hayden for a boy, or Juliet for a girl?"

Jack shook his head. "While I can agree on your mom's name for a girl's middle name, if we had a daughter called Juliet, I have to lock her away from all guys named Romeo. And isn't Hayden a little too... girly?"

Sam sighed, and counted to ten. "Any other suggestions?"

Jack wrinkled his forehead in thought. "Ginger or Chastity for a girl, or Raymond or Homer for a boy?" he eventually came out with.

"Jack, I am not calling our child Ginger!" Sam hissed. "That's horrible! And Chastity, I am not going to name our child after Cher's daughter - besides which, you can't give a kid a name with a meaning like that - dream on!" Stopping for breath, she added, "As for Raymond or Homer - we are absolutely not naming our child after TV characters!"

Looking slightly guilty, Jack added, "What would you like, honey?"

Sam let out another sigh. "Ok, what about William for a boy, or Faye for a girl?"

Jack nodded slightly. "Maybe to William... but no to Faye. That's a bit boring."

Taking out a pen and paper from her pocket, Sam made a note of that. "Ok, what about Lily for a girl, or Caleb for a boy?"

"Hmm... Lily Elizabeth - nah, doesn't sound right. And Caleb, nah. We really need to decide a middle name after someone, to see what world out ok."

Sam nodded. "And since Charles is definitely out, I'm not sure. Jacob would work best as a first name. Maybe James, since that's another form."

"Ok, James as a middle name for a boy - but not a first name, since there's too many people with 'J' names 'round here," Jack agreed.

Sam giggled. "What about Michael James, or Bryony Elizabeth?"

"Well, Bryony sounds like 'brainy', so that could work. Maybe Michael, but that's kinda boring," Jack remarked. "Or we could have Indiana James or Dorothy Elizabeth, or Austin James."

"No," Sam flatly told him. "No movie characters, either. We are not having a kid called Indiana or Dorothy. What next, a dog called Toto? And Austin? Are you serious? What, as in shagadelic baby?"

Jack smirked. "Anything to get a rise out of you."

Sam smiled in spite of herself, and slapped Jack lightly on the arm. "What about Jasmine, or Brendan?"

Jack shrugged. "I repeat, no to 'J' names. Brendan, hmm... maybe."

A wicked glint entered Sam's eyes. "How about Freya? Or Thora?"

Jack's eyes widened, and he spluttered, "What are you trying to do? Give me heart failure?"

Sam smiled sweetly. "What about Angus, or Harry?"

"No way! Now who's being ridiculous?" Jack whined indignantly.

Sam shrugged. "Well, there's Thomas, or Holly..."

And so the discussion continued. But if anyone could bring Jack around, it was Sam. Besides, Teal'c was good at... convincing people. Maybe she needed to chat to him...

-----

That Saturday, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Sarah met at the paint store. Their plans were to choose and purchase the paint, then Jack and Teal'c would go back to the house and start sanding back the walls on the nursery to be, while Sam and Sarah would go shopping. Cassie would have also been on hand to help, only she was currently away visiting Janet's family before going back to college in a couple of weeks.

"Would this be a suitable colour, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c questioned her, indicating a bright orange.

Sam wrinkled up her nose. Teal'c truly meant well, but he was over fond of anything gaudy. "Um, how about something a bit lighter?" she suggested.

Teal'c bowed his head in acceptance.

With the help of a friendly salesperson, Sam selected a pale yellow. As the sex of the baby was still unknown, she wanted a colour which could be used for either. In any case, yellow was one of her personal favourites. And one which Jack wouldn't complain about.

-----

Leaving Jack and Teal'c to hard labour, Sam and Sarah went through the baby stores, selecting the items necessary, as well as clothes, curtains, and other necessary touches. The pair of them were glad to be distracted from their worries.

Sam selected green gingham curtains, and sheets of a teddy bear design to be placed around the walls of the room.

Sarah was smiling. "I had no idea how sweet all of this is."

"Aren't they just! It's only just now I've paid any attention to this stuff!" Sam told her.

They then looked over clothes, which Sam wanted to buy more of as well as toys. Being her first child she had none of the items necessary, so she added a baby monitor, new-born diapers, blankets, and other such items.

After making their purchases, they sat, exhausted at a little café.

Sarah sighed blissfully. "This is the only place I've found a decent cup of tea in Colorado Springs."

Sam grinned, sipping her chai tea. "True. Since I can't drink coffee at the moment, I had to try out other drinks. This place has a great selection."

"How are you holding up, Sam?" Sarah asked.

"A little tired. I'm glad that we're done for today, though it's been fun. You've been good company. Thanks," Sam smiled warmly at her new friend.

"Thank you for having a novice like myself along. It's been a pleasure," Sarah responded.

"You're very welcome. See, this is the best type of distraction, when unable to do anything," Sam proclaimed.

"I'll drink to that," Sarah smiled, though Sam could still see the worry in her eyes.

-----

Back at the Carter-O'Neill Residence, Teal'c and Jack presented the room they had prepared to be painted. They hadn't quite completed the task, though hopefully they would do the first coat the following day.

"I'm very impressed!" Sam told her husband, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him.

Jack grinned, kissing her back. "It's the least I can do. You're the one who has the harder time in all of this."

Sam shrugged. "Well someone had to have fun with your credit card today. And Sarah and I had lot of that. You have to come and see the stuff we bought."

-----

Teal'c and Jack started painting the next day. They hoped to get at least that coat finished, as the rest would have to wait until the next weekend.

While they did that, Sam and Sarah went to see a movie.

As Jack and Teal'c worked, Jack asked his friend, "So T, how do you decide on a baby's name on Chulak?"

The tall Jaffa smiled. "Have you and Colonel Carter had a disagreement regarding what to name your child?"

"Uh, yeah," Jack admitted. "Sam and I seem to have different ideas. And since we need names for either a boy or a girl, there's twice as much 'discussion'."

"On Chulak, it is customary for the father to name a son, and for a mother to name a daughter. As my father named me, I named Rya'c," Teal'c informed him.

"Yeah, well, it's not that easy here. There's no real custom for naming babies. Meaning has some importance, but usually it's whatever the parents can eventually agree on," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps that is why we have that custom on Chulak. Disputes between married couples would be considered by earth standards to be violent," Teal'c told him, looking amused.

"Hmm, well it's not that bad. At least our 'discussions'," he emphasised the words with his fingers, "haven't reached a level the neighbours are gonna complain about," Jack joked.

"It is my understanding that it would be better to allow Colonel Carter to make the final decision. I believe it is she who alone can be serious in this decision," Teal'c offered.

Jack only muttered "I resent that. I can be as serious as the next Tom, Dick, or Curly."

Teal'c merely stated, "I rest my case, O'Neill."

-----

After another week over uncertainty over Daniel's fate, Jack and Teal'c again worked at the nursery. They painted all the layers required, and started putting together the furniture. Meanwhile, Sarah put up the curtains and teddy bear design around the walls, and Sam started to sort and put away the clothes as well as organising the sale of her motorcycle. Mary and Ken came over to offer their assistance - Ken helped Teal'c and Jack, while Mary unleashed herself in the kitchen.

Mary had also brought over some booties and sweater she had knitted. As was typical of the woman, and to Teal'c's approval, she had chosen bright colours. Sam and Sarah cooed over them, as Mary had done a terrific job of them.

"I have more coming, honey, including some in bigger sizes. But this is all for now. I'll wait till the little one is born before I knit anything gender specific," Mary smiled, clearly excited.

"Thanks so much Mary, that's a great help." Sam hugged her.

By the end of that weekend, the nursery was complete. The six of the surveyed the room, all pleased with the result.

"The only regret I have is that Cassie will kill me because of missing out in this," Sam regretfully remarked, later as she and Jack stood in the room by themselves.

Jack rubbed her back, and reassured her, "She'll understand. We should have done something about it earlier, though."

"Yeah, I know. But with Daniel missing, as I told Sarah, it was a distraction project," Sam frowned, feeling guilty.

"Well, she'll forgive us when we tell her who we have in mind for the kid's godmother!" Jack grinned.

Sam smiled, leaning her head on Jack's shoulder. "Yeah, it'll be reminiscent of when I told her I wanted her to be my bridesmaid."

Jack chuckled at the memory. "See, it'll be ok."

They stood there, wrapped up in happy thoughts of their unborn child. Both were filled with love and excitement. Life was on the change, but neither could wait. This change could only make them happier than they already were. Through all of life's trials, these were truly one of those moments which drowned out the negative. It was things such as these that helped them keep positive during uncertainties. Though they knew if anyone could pull through anything, it was Daniel, they still carried concern for their missing friend.

Jack placed his hand on his wife's stomach, and for the first time, he could feel the baby kick.

He grinned. "Well, hello there Bubba! You finally decided to make your presence known to someone other than Mommy."

Sam laughed, looking down. "Well, Bubba wanted Daddy to be next in line."

Sam went and sat down in their newly purchased rocking chair, and Jack massaged her shoulders.

Jack broke the silence with, "Any other suggestions for names for the kid?"

Sam turned her head around. "You're actually willing to discuss it?"

"Um, I uh, had a little chat with T. Now I'm going to be totally co-operative. I swear," Jack told her.

Sam smirked. "He so told you to let me decide didn't he?"

"Well uh, not exactly," Jack squirmed.

She looked at him disbelievingly.

"Ok, he might've said something to that effect. How do you know, anyway?" Jack admitted at last.

Sam shrugged, smiling. "I'm psychic," She leaned upwards and kissed him.

After a moment, Jack pulled away. "Hey! You don't play fair! You've been pulling a sympathy act just 'cause you've got a bun in the oven!" he complained.

"Why not! It's great fun!" Sam smirked, before pulling Jack into another kiss.

They sat there quietly for awhile after that, comfortable in each other's presence. Yet Sam wondered about Daniel.

Recognising that forlorn look on Sam's face after the events on Abydos more than a year earlier, Jack spoke, "Daniel'll be fine. He's like a cat with nine freakin' lives."

Seeing that his wife still looked concerned, he added, "Well, you know, there's always Daniel or Danielle for a name if he doesn't."

Sam snorted with laughter, and Jack grinned, 'Mission accomplished,' he thought.

Sam then rested her head on Jack's shoulder and sighed. Jack put his arm around her shoulder and they stood there thinking lost in thought.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 34: What We Are All Fighting For

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	34. What We Are All Fighting For

What We Are All Fighting For

A Reworking of Covenant (Season 8), thirty-fourth in the 'By My Side' Series

The team has to show Alec Colson why they have to do what they are doing

Author's Note: Hmm, well... I never originally intended to write a story based around this episode, until I thought of the similarities in background between Alec Colson and Jack. Then I thought to this series and the dynamics between Alec and Sam. The rest, they say, is history! Plus, Sam would still work to a certain level through her pregnancy, so I though this would be a good opportunity of showing that! Then it turned into the longest thing I've ever written! I hope you like it!

deathstreet89: Thanks, always glad to hear that you enjoy my writing.:) Sorry that the update wasn't as quick this time, but the reason for that was the part before was parted late, meaning less time between the posting of parts 32 and 33. I hope the wait wasn't too intolerable, however:)

StarrGazer: Thanks so much! Your lovely reviews are always appreciated.:) I'm glad that you enjoyed the last part, and I kept you giggling throughout. That's pleasing news, indeed! The banter is always fun to write.:) Yeah, my inclusion of Sarah eventuated because I wondered what had happened to her, and because I though after her experience and new understanding of the ancient world, she'd never fit back into the conventional archaeological academic community. Besides which, poor Sam needed some female companionship. But I feel that way about a lot of characters, so yes, you're right, I am attempting to pick some of them up.:) You'll even see one such character in this part. Actually, I am currently in the process of integrating such ignored characters. Oh well, if TPTB don't want them, I'll have them.:) Hope the waiting for this next part wasn't too long! And that the wait was a patient one, LOL! Hope you enjoy this next part:)

froggy0319: Hmm... don't know why your review would've been rejected. Probably fanfiction's fault, some glitch more than likely. Anyway, glad you liked the 'Homer' suggestion.:) Not that I'd ever use that name for their child! Glad I could make your night:) The favour is returned, because reviews make my day:) Keep smiling! Oh, and thanks for the help with Thanksgiving.:)

CharmedAli: Thank-you, I shall:)

J. Hicks: Thanks! Yeah, I always think it's sad without Daniel... but then again, I am biased.:) Yep, he is indeed like a cat with nine lives. Thanks for the Thanksgiving help, I thought it must have been you:) (Considering the initials.)

Trickster's Queen of War: Thanks! Glad you think so.:)

sparkles make me smile: Thanks so much! Yeah, as I started to write the drafts for the current stories, and planned ahead with my plot-line, I realised poor Sam had no female companionship. That is one of the reasons I chose to integrate Sarah into the series. I'm glad you like her inclusion as Sam's friend.:) Glad you liked the name disagreement, I had been planning that for ages, BTW.:) As for the Chulak custom, yeah, I know other people who've used that, which inspired me, especially as Teal'c once mentioned that his father named him. LOL, you were named after a soap opera character, and your brother after a baseball player.:) My own wasn't chosen in such an interesting manner. My mother had to basically make the decision though, due to my father's being difficult and his lack of interest. In part 33, the story was set early August. In this part, the story is set late August. There's only a couple of stories left until Bubba is born, if that's what you're asking.:) Hope you enjoy this next part, it's the biggest I've ever written, which should please you:) Thanks again for your Thanksgiving help!

roseofthegate: Hey again! No, none of my friends understand Stargate-isms either. I just get strange looks:) Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying the way I'm writing the interaction between the team-members... I enjoy that aspect of the show. I haven't seen season nine at all yet (it hasn't been aired here yet), but I can understand your being miffed, I can't say that it sounds quite the same. And I don't know how I'll get through six episodes of Vala... that woman drives me nuts. I know nothing stays the same, but still. Anyway, thanks for your praise! I hope you'll enjoy this next part... I'm quite proud of it:) Thanks again for your help with Thanksgiving!

Natters: LOL, yes Angus is the MacGyver reference.:) I just had to include it! MacGyver's cool, and I love the episode where his name is revealed.:) Here is your more! Enjoy!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks, glad that you enjoyed it:)

feb04: LOL, I don't think 'Fay/e' (with an 'e', or without) is boring - though the 'e' must have influenced Jack's opinion!) I think it's a nice name. Jack's just difficult and has no taste! Talking to my mother about naming myself (as I was the firstborn), she recounts that my father was useless and no help. I thought that sounded typical of a guy:) As for the name Olivia... yes, it's also a nice name.:) But you'll have to wait and see about both the sex and name:) Hmm... white clothes... I'm sure they bought plenty of those on their shopping trip.:) Glad you enjoyed that trip, by the way! Of course they'll find Danny, they do in that ep:)

Vickysg: Thanks! It was a cute chapter to write:) Sighs yes, Daniel always the one to land in trouble. Pity I can't er, help him out of it grins wickedly!

MajorMaru: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! They had to have the fun of setting up the nursery:) Oh good, you caught the Mac reference!;) I couldn't resist! No, don't worry, I promise that Bubba won't be named Angus shudders. I don't know why anyone would use Angus, though I do know of a little kid by that name. Poor thing!

-----

Things had calmed down, albeit briefly, since Daniel had found his way home to Earth, and his friends and his teammates were all happy to have him back. They had settled back into things as a 'team' (a term that now had more familial connotations, than literal ones), and all had been busy. Most of all, though, Teal'c had stressed his friends out (with Daniel in second place) - there had been his (and Daniel's) harrowing experience with the VR unit, followed by his taking of an apartment (and Daniel's subsequent kidnapping). This had resulted in Jack's losing the battle to allow Teal'c to live of base. As for Sam herself, and Jack - things had been progressing smoothly, and Sam was now six months pregnant, and thrilled by the bump that couldn't quite be hidden. And Jack had been elated by each milestone achieved. It was hard to tell who was the most excited of the pair over the impending birth of their first child together.

Thinking on these things, Sam took the elevator to sub-level 18, to see Daniel in his lab. They had been going over some mission files, what with Sam in the lab, and occasionally lending a hand to Captain Hailey over any issues that arose. It was an arrangement that worked well, and Sam needed a translation that Daniel had been deciphering.

Walking into the lab, Daniel was engrossed with something he was watching on his television screen.

Seeing Daniel so interested, Sam was mildly curious, and greeted her friend with, "Hey, what's going on?"

Daniel turned to her, and raised his forefinger to his lips, indicating that what he was watching was important. Sam then sat down in a comfy chair conveniently placed in his lab some months ago, for her personal use. While doing this, she watched what was on the screen in front of her.

On the screen, was her friend Alec Colson. Not unsurprisingly he was having a rant at some live press conference, which was fairly typical of the man. He had an opinion on everything. It was what he was saying that caught her attention.

"... Now I don't know how many governments around the world are in on this, but I do know we are being lied to and the truth is being covered up..."

Sam gulped. "Uh oh."

She continued to listen.

"... Ladies and gentlemen, there is life beyond our world. There are aliens out there, and they have a technology far beyond ours, and they have been intervening in our existence for quite some time..."

At these words, Sam turned to Daniel, and they looked at each other worriedly.

"... I have proof, and I am giving the governments of all the nations that are aware of this twenty-four hours to reveal the truth... Or I'm gonna do it for them. Thank you."

Colson's speech ended, and he left the podium from which he had given his address, and reporters madly milled around, each trying to get their scoop in this dog eat dog world.

Daniel then spoke, "Well there you go." A tight smile found its way to his lips.

Sam was speechless. What the hell was Alec saying?

-----

Soon after, Sam, with Daniel in tow, had rushed to Jack's office to call a briefing. He really, really wasn't going to like this news.

They weren't disappointed.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Jack ranted. "Has he ever heard of 'classified information'?" Jack continued, making air quotes.

Sam and Daniel wriggled uncomfortably. Why couldn't have someone else seen that broadcast?

He turned to his wife and friend. "Put together a report, and I'll call together a briefing for you and the rest of SG-1 in half an hour."

Somewhat dazed, the two left Jack's office. Sam was certain she heard the muttered words of, "Some people without brains do an awful lot of talking... don't they?"

-----

Soon after, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Hailey, and Schulz were seated around the long table in the briefing room. Uncertain as to whether Jack would be there, as he had not been clear about that point, the five sat in front of a television screen.

It had not taken long for the reporters to sent their scoop to air, and Sam had recorded 'Inside Access'' version of the tale.

"For those of you living on another planet for the past twenty years, Alec Colson, age forty-two, net worth over sixty billion dollars, runs a global empire of companies, including communications, bio-technology, aerospace and aviation. He's number eight on the Fortune Five Hundred. He personally holds over two hundred proprietary patents...," Julia Donovan reported.

Jack finally answered the question about his attendance, and came up the stairs into the briefing room. He was clearly pissed. "Shut it off," he snapped.

Sam obligingly turned the TV off. It seemed that he didn't particularly want to know all the details.

The scowl that Jack bore on his face stayed put. "We know who he is," he said pointedly to Sam. "Some of us better than others."

Sam rolled her eyes at her husband's jealous fit. Why did he have to be such a pig sometimes? Just because she had briefly dated the guy, it didn't mean a thing. It hadn't been serious, as Sam had been holding back from any relationships because of the strong feelings she had held for Jack. "We worked together briefly. Colson Aviation developed the multi-engine control systems for the F-302s. Colson didn't know what they were for, of course, but he is a brilliant engineer," Sam explained.

"He's also a little nuts, isn't he?" Jack stated, more so than he asked.

Sam shrugged. "You've test-flown experimental aircraft," she pointed out.

"We all go through the Gate," Daniel added helpfully, defending Sam. "Well, all of us, except for Sam at the moment."

Sam smiled. Pregnancy had its advantages. Protective friends defending her against her irate husband was one of them.

"Sir, we all of us do crazy stuff that no-one outside of this mountain would ever believe," Schulz contributed for the first time, a serious expression on his freckly, somewhat weather-beaten face.

"This isn't about us," Jack sulked.

Daniel disagreed. "Well, in a way, it is."

"The point is, Sir," Sam said, emphasising the last word. "He's not some loony cult leader. People are taking him seriously."

Hailey nodded. "People are only too willing to believe the government is hiding information about extra-terrestrials. His doing this is only adding fuel to the fire."

"So, what do we think he knows?" Jack asked, the group, opening a file, which the Pentagon had sent him at his request. Inside, at the top, was a photo of Colson, dressed in a flight-suit, standing in a hangar.

"He owns several Earth observer and weather satellites. It's possible they picked something up - pictures of Anubis' fleet in orbit, or the battle over Antarctica," Sam answered.

"What I don't understand is how it could have come this far." Daniel wondered aloud.

Jack was reading through a document in the file. "He's gotten the National Security speech from the Pentagon several times. Apparently the President has called him personally."

"Why not merely tell him the truth?" Teal'c questioned.

"If he realised how important all of this is...," Hailey added, trailing off.

"His personality was profiled and he was deemed a," Sam explained, making air quotes, "'security risk'."

"For obvious reasons," Jack bluntly pointed out. He had no time for self-serving 'rich guys' who butted into what they knew nothing about.

"Apparently his father was a newspaper reporter who was gaoled during the McCarthy era. He believes pretty strongly in the freedom of speech and the rights for people to know what their government is doing at all times," Daniel informed the group.

"Leaking classified information could be considered treason," Sam noted.

Schulz concurred. "Wouldn't that be enough to scare him off?"

"Not if his father has served time for a similar offence... Sir." Hailey stopped, realising she was bordering on insubordination. While she had come a long from the sulky cadet with an attitude, she was still rather opinionated, something she knew she had to be careful if she wanted to keep her military career.

Breaking up the briefing, Jack ordered, "Alright, see if he can be convinced not to go public." Jack stated to walk off, satisfied he had dealt with the situation in what he could do for now.

Daniel looked doubtful. "Without actually telling him anything?"

"Right!" Jack called out over his shoulder.

-----

That night, after discussing a plan of action with Daniel, Teal'c, Schulz, and Hailey, Sam tiredly made her way home. She arrived to discover darkened home. Clearly Jack was still on base, sulking about Colson. She wrinkled her nose when she realised that meant she would have to prepare dinner. Unlocking the house, Sam stepped through and kicked of her shoes. 'Man, that feels good,' she thought.

She made her way to the living room, and removed her jacket and jumped on the couch, putting up her feet. 'That's better,' she sighed blissfully, wriggling her toes.

She adjusted the cushion to get herself comfortable. Of course, at six months pregnant, comfort was beginning to turn into a distant dream. She tired far more easily than she ever had in her life, and there was no way she was able to keep on her feet all day. As if aware that they were being thought of, the baby within Sam's womb began kicking. Apparently with Mommy feeling more comfortable, Bubba too felt more comfortable.

After half an hour of lying there, she figured shoe ought to get up and boil some water or something... for what she didn't know, as long as it was easy. Fortunately, Jack chose that moment to pull into the driveway and step through the door. He carried a peace offering: pizza.

"Oh thank God for small mercies!" she exclaimed.

Jack grinned, looking slightly guilty about his earlier fit of jealousy and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hey Sam. How's it goin'? Bubba behaving themselves?"

Sam smiled, "Good as gold. But Bubba's as hungry as I am."

Jack looked down at what he was carrying in a brown paper bag, "Oh, Bubba gets salad too. Some baby spinach and avocado thing which looked right up your alley."

Sam grinned, as she slid off the couch. "Sounds perfect. You could have served me Thor's little yellow blocks, and I'd probably say it was 'perfect'. I so did not feel like cooking, tonight."

"Yeah, I, uh, well... I just wanted to...," Jack spluttered.

Sam smirked in victory, cutting off his stammering. "Apologise?" she suggested.

"Uh yeah, something like that. I'm... sorry. I just don't like that guy Colson," Jack finally said, clearly referring to the days when Sam had dated Alec.

Those had been following those dark days after Daniel's ascension, when SG-1 had been floundering without its fourth. Without Daniel, SG-1 for sometime had not gone of many missions even though Hammond tried to offer them the best replacements possible. Sam, when not off-world, had used that time working with Alec Colson on the multi-engine control systems. By the time they had been completed and integrated into the X-302, they had been willing to accept Jonas as their fourth. SO, in way, her work had been symbolic of SG-1's readiness.

"Jack," Sam firmly told her husband, "it's a little late to worry about that now. That was more than two years ago, and I'm happily married to the man of my dreams with our first baby on the way."

Sitting down, and placing dinner on the table, and handing Sam a diet soda, Jack sighed. "I know. I just don't like the thought of you with that... smarmy humanitarian freedom-fighter."

"Jack, we never even slept together. It just wasn't like that. He's more of a friend, than anything else. Besides, we haven't even spoken for some time," Sam reassured him, taking a bite of pizza. "And aren't you forgetting something?"

A thoughtful expression came over Jack's face when he thought back to the unspoken agreements they had had through their careers at the SGC. They had, for many years danced around their feelings for one another. They both knew they existed, but they had foolishly held back from the consummation of those feelings out of fear of damaging careers, failing to realise with that all they had done over the years, the previous administration would have only been too glad to grants them a favour if only they had asked. They had danced around each other for almost six years. Sometimes they'd draw close and be very friendly and flirty, enjoying each other's companionship. Yet, at times they had pulled away from each other, afraid of that closeness because of where it couldn't lead. Ironically, Sam's dating Alec started a chain reaction, which had eventually brought Sam and Jack together. After the development of multi-engine control systems for the F-302s when Sam had finished her work at the SGC and took part in more missions, sub-consciously afraid of losing her for good, Jack had finally started being more open about his feelings. They had been subtly evident through missions with their new fourth, Jonas, such as on Anubis' ship when it had crashed into the ocean. This had escalated when Jack had been stuck off-world with Maybourne, and they had been captured by Niirti on P3X-367. The rest, they say, was history.

Jack smiled at that. "Yeah, I s'pose."

Knowing that their hearts were as one, and their minds were following the path, Jack and Sam looked up at each other, looking deep into each other's eyes. Sam's eyes revealed the depth of her caring for Jack, more than words could ever say. Of absolute commitment, just as she had promised in her wedding vows, more than a year ago. Of passion, and of respect and devotion. Jack's eyes wore equal love and devotion, complemented by protectiveness and admiration.

Having eaten enough, Jack led a willing Sam upstairs to their bedroom.

-----

Having decided that the least-threatening approach would be for only Sam and Daniel to go and talk to Alec at Colson Industries the next day. It had been surprisingly easy to gain an appointment, once the secretary who had answered Sam's call realised she was Air Force.

Sam, dressed in an apricot skirt suit, cut to allow for her pregnant stomach, and Daniel looking dashing in a suit pulled up into the visitors carpark at Colson Industries.

Inside, they made their way to a waiting room, where they stated who they were and their business. A blonde secretary made a call on her headphone phone. That done, she directed them to sit. "Please wait over there. A member of the staff will be with you shortly."

So they sat down on two modern lounge chairs at the corner of the room, and waited.

Shortly after, a brunette of about 35, clicking her heels, approached them. She appeared both confident and professional. She addressed them, "Hello Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson. I'm Rebecca Dowley. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to meet with Alec," she told them efficiently.

They very shortly found themselves in a corridor, where Ms Dowley told them to "Wait here, please." She returned moments later. "Alec will speak with you now." And she directed them into a large office, clearly belonging to Alec.

And before she or Daniel could register where Alec was, he was over at the door, followed by a shaven-headed man, greeting them. "Lieutenant Colonel," he said, offering his hand. He seemed genuinely pleased to see her, even though he had to have noticed her wedding ring and protruding stomach.

Shaking his hand, Sam addressed him, "Alec."

"Radiant as ever," Alec remarked, smiling.

Daniel then held out his own hand, and introduced himself, "Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, Doc, I'm a big fan," Alec enthusiastically replied.

Daniel looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. I've been following you since your early career. Pyramids as landing pads for alien ships? Fascinating," Alec enthused.

"Er, yeah, that was a long time ago," Daniel blandly remarked.

"Yeah, what have you been up to since? It's like you just dropped off the map," Alec questioned.

"I've been around," Daniel replied, smiling.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. May I introduce Brian Vogler?" Alec added, realising that he had forgotten about the shaven-headed man.

"Thank you for seeing us today," Sam politely replied.

"Well, shall we?" Alec asked them, indicating to some sofas, and leading them over. "Why don't we start with something I'm sure we can all agree on, hmm?" With those words, he headed over to a nearby TV and picked up a remote control, clearly in anticipation of something he wanted to show them. "That meteor shower was a cover story, and a surprisingly weak one at that. Although under the circumstances, I'm not so sure I'd have come up with a better one."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked, trying to play the denial game, yet wanting to know what exactly Alec had to back his case.

Alec then used the remote to turn the TV on, and an image of Anubis' mothership exiting hyperspace appeared on the screen. Sam's heart felt as though it missed a beat. Daniel's stomach flopped. Seeing was believing. Even knowing that Alec probably had access to such pictures hadn't prepared them for this. Seeing that the image had the desired effect, Alec grinned broadly. The image was shortly replaced by one of the battle itself over Antarctica. Alec then zoomed in on the image. Alec ended with an image of the Prometheus in the air above the cargo ship SG-1 and Bra'tac had been aboard. That brought back memories for Sam. She was startled to think that at the time these images had been taken, she had probably been already a couple of weeks pregnant, and hadn't known about it.

Interrupting Sam from her brief reverie, Alec continued with, "Oh, I'm guessing that's one of ours?" He had his finger pointed at the image of the Prometheus itself.

For the first time, Vogler spoke, "We lost contact with twelve communications and weather mapping satellites for over six hours on the day in question. When we got them back on line, they were able to transmit images stored in the buffers."

"Images like these can be faked," Sam argued to the last.

"Or made to seem fake," Alec retorted. The image on the screen then changed again, and showed Anubis' fleet. "I know why you're here, Sam. The Pentagon wants me to know that people like you are gonna be trying to make me look like a fraud."

"'People like me'?" Sam threw back at him.

"Very smart people. Oh, we have more than this," he said, indicating the images. "Now, obviously I don't know everything but... I do have a right to, as does everyone else."

"Anything we can say to stop you?" Sam worriedly asked.

"Believe me, I've tried," Vogler replied, resignedly.

-----

After they finished their meeting, they walked out of the Colson Industries building. As they reached the car, Sam's phone rang. It was now back to a regular ring. She had became increasingly annoyed with different ringtones as Jack went over the top with them, setting a wide variety of 'creative' tones. Sam had threatened to use both their phones in her next naquadah bomb if he didn't quit it. Jack had shut-up then. Angry pregnant wives were no laughing matter.

Answering the phone, Sam discovered that it was Julia Donovan calling. She wanted an official comment from Sam about Alec Colson and his so-called proof. She had remained non-committal. Promising she would call Julia if something big broke.

She ended the phone conversation with, "I will, OK? Buh-bye.

Hanging up, Daniel was looking at his own cell. "I've got thirteen messages from Emmett Bregman." This made Daniel grin, and Sam sighed in reply. What a mess!

-----

That evening, back at the SGC, SG-1 and Jack were meeting again in the briefing room to discuss the current situation. They sat there, again watching Julia Donovan reporting on the television screen.

"Alec Colson, age forty-two...," Julia spoke on the screen.

"Well, he's gotta have something more significant than pictures," Sam reported.

Hailey nodded. "Or else he wouldn't be so cocky. Pictures don't particularly make convincing truth. Except for conspiracy theorists, maybe."

Daniel, who had been reading through a file, spoke, "I've been going over government contracts assigned to Colson's companies over the last few years. I haven't got through them all yet but there's quite a few loosely related to R&D of alien technologies that we procured offworld."

Jack, whose attention had been going between the conversation, and what was being reported, turned up the volume.

"... We'll now head to Colson Industries," Julia Donovan announced. That said, the report switched from Julia to Colson Industries.

Standing where he had, the previous evening, Alec spoke from a podium. "Welcome, and thank you for coming," he greeted.

Sam looked at her watch, checking the time. "Twenty-four hours to the minute," she proclaimed.

Back on the screen, Alec began his announcement, addressing the crowd. "Yesterday I told you of our belief in the existence of intelligent life beyond our planet. I also told you that we believe several governments, including our own, have known about this and have been concealing the information for quite some time now. Yesterday, I challenged those governments to come clean - reveal the truth. We got only silence, which gives me no choice but to present to you what evidence I have," he told the crowd. Nodding to a member of his staff, who stood in front of a door, the man spoke into a microphone attached to his sweater. Alec then continued with, "How do I know for sure that alien life really does exist? Ladies and gentlemen, seeing is believing." Alec then drew the crowds' attention to the door, which was then opened. A woman then walked out, followed by what looked like an Asgard. The crowd gasped and immediately started taking photos. The screen then went for a close-up on the 'Asgard'.

Jack examined this close-up, and turned toward his premier unit. "Well I'd call that somethin'," he declared, looking pissed.

The group all looked startled. Several jaws had dropped.

-----

In Daniel's lab, after the broadcast, Sam was talking on the phone. "OK, thank you, Jack.' Hanging up, she explained what she had just learnt, "Well, we just got a message back from Thor. As far as he knows, there are no Asgard currently on Earth," she told Daniel and Jennifer Hailey.

"Loki was here for years conducting experiments without the High Council knowing about it," Daniel theorised.

"Ok, here's a possibility. What if it wasn't really an Asgard?" Sam suggested.

"Looked like one," Hailey piped up.

"Didn't sound like one," Sam argued.

"Didn't say anything," Daniel said, realising where Sam was probably heading.

Sam eyes sparkled, as she grew excited over her theory. "That's my point. Colson wrapped things up pretty quickly without taking any questions."

Hailey bit her bottom lip. "It was a perfect likeness."

"Imagery of little grey aliens has been commonplace on Earth for years. For that matter, Colson could have a picture," Sam explained.

"So not a real Asgard?" questioned Daniel.

"No Asgard we know would allow himself to be used that way," Sam told the others firmly.

"Did look a little vacant," Daniel agreed.

"Still, as much as he wants the whole truth, I don't think Colson would perpetrate a hoax to get it," insisted Sam.

"Then what was it? It didn't look like any old Roswell grey. That thing looked Asgard," Hailey observed.

Sam blinked. "I don't know."

-----

Jack sat in his office, thinking, while going over a ridiculously high pile of paper-work. He had so much on his plate at the moment with this Alec Colson thing, that it wasn't funny.

Sam had popped into his office earlier, having decided she had better go home for the evening. An idea he heartily agreed with. He worried for his wife, and it was evident that she was tiring far more easily than before she fell pregnant. Though he worried over the smallest things in her pregnancy, her tiredness was a blessing in disguise, he thought. It meant that for the first time in her life she wasn't over-working. Though of course, the other reason for her visit had been about work - she, Daniel and Hailey weren't convinced that Colson had an actual Asgard, even if it did look as though it was Thor's long-lost twin.

He had been on the phone all day, to the President, and to one or two of the Joint Chiefs, with progress on containment, and on ideas for dealing with Colson. The latest had been contacting Thor, and seeing what help or information he could provide, as they had utterly lost patience and wanted results - yesterday. Planning was still underway, and while Thor had been contacted, he wouldn't arrive for several hours to assist, as he was currently otherwise occupied with some grand, super-cosmic random Asgard business. Hopefully Thor would have no problem with getting involved. He seemed to understand the concept of certain peoples not yet being ready for the whole truth, even if what the Asgard had such people believe seemed really stupid to Jack.

It made him think back to other near-misses, such as Armin Selig, and the Prometheus incident. He still felt a surge of anger over the death of the young reporter, even if he had wanted to blow their cover. Jack believed in the truth, but he also had the sense to see that while the truth could set you free, it could also cause problems and mass-panic. Sometimes, ignorance was bliss, even if that was a cliché. There was no way Armin's death had been accidental, and Jack himself felt a measure of guilt over it. He had been there when the accident happened, and he'd literally had his blood on his hands.

Yawning, Jack looked at the time. There was still plenty to do, but frankly, he wanted to curl up to his wife and her bump, and go to sleep. Other than the damn paper-work, there wasn't much else he could do tonight.

Then thinking to dinner, he thought of Sam. Late nights working like they were over this Colson debacle always messed with dinner organisation - it just went AWOL at times like these. Maybe he'd pick-up something again tonight. What would even be open at this hour? Maybe Chinese. Then again, Sam might have crashed already. Hmm, unless his mom had taken around a casserole as she occasionally did. Jack was grateful for that, as it lightened their loads, but he Sam wouldn't think she was butting in excessively. That was one thing his mother had always been wary of. She was the first person to give a hand, but she did not want to intrude on other's lives. Jack guessed that might have something to do with pride - something he could well understand.

Thinking back to Sam and their unborn child again brought a smile to Jack's lips. He didn't care whether they had a girl or a boy. He was just excited at the thought of being a father again. He'd be damned if he screw that up. 'It's enough to make a cranky old fart like me go mushy,' he thought.

After all of his musings, he knew it was really time to give it up for the night and go home. Only two teams would be due back that night, and Captain Simmons and Sergeant Sadiq were more than capable of dealing with that.

-----

The next morning, back in the briefing room, SG-1 had been called for another situation update by Jack. He sat there waiting, and Sam, as well as the current members of SG-1 filed in.

"Well, Sam was right, there's something different about Colson's Asgard," Daniel reported, giving Jack a file as they all seated themselves around the briefing room table. "It seems that a Colson biotech research company was given a copy of Asgard DNA for sequencing."

"We were trying to help with their cloning problem," explained Sam.

"Colson grew a clone?" Jack exclaimed.

"They weren't told it was alien DNA, it was meant to be a blind study, but they obviously took their research a little further than the contract specified," Daniel informed them.

Hailey nodded. "Asgard DNA is programmed to grow a clone to maturity in just three months. But they're essentially an empty shell until an existing consciousness can be transferred into them."

"It did not speak because it was not capable," supplied Teal'c.

"It had no personality, it probably had the mind of an infant and it had probably had the potential to learn like any other," Schulz agreed.

"Exactly. They probably spent what time they had with it teaching it how to walk," Sam added.

Hailey cut to the chase, "So given more time, they could have taught it even further, even say what they wanted it to say."

"Well, the Pentagon has lost all patience," Jack told the group.

"What are they gonna do?" Daniel asked him.

"They want us to put a stop to it," Jack informed them.

"How?" Sam enquired.

"We're calling in a marker," Jack answered, smirking.

Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Schulz and Hailey looked at him blanking, wondering what he was talking about.

Jack waited expectantly, and after a few moments, he checked his watch, frowning. "Yep, callin' in a marker." He then looked around the room expectantly, again. Eventually, a bright light filled the room, and Thor appeared.

"Greetings," Thor addressed the convening group.

"Ah!" Jack grinned, gesticulating in Thor's direction.

-----

That afternoon, Sam found herself on the set of 'Inside Access'. She had been ordered to go ahead, 'as a professional' by the President to go forward with an interview with Julia Donovan. She felt quite nervous, remembering her experience with being interviewed by Emmett Bregman. Of course being ordered to discredit Alec Colson wasn't exactly high on her list of fun things to do. They'd already beamed away his clone and research. 'Are they trying to break the man, for cryin' out loud?' she grumbled in her head.

These thoughts ran through her head, as she was seated next to Julia in the studio itself, having a microphone attached for the interview.

After Julia had prepared her, getting into interview mode, and hoping for some hot scoop, the theme for 'Inside Access' played, and the countdown began: "In five, four, three, two..."

"We're here with Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force," Julia started. She turned her head around to face Sam. "Welcome."

"Thank you," Sam politely replied.

"Your background is astrophysics, and you're one of the military's leading scientific researchers. We're all very eager to finally hear some reaction from Washington regarding the revelation made by Alec Colson," Julia began.

"Well, first of all, I can assure people that, if aliens really existed and were visiting the planet, we would know about it," Sam cleverly replied, without either lying or giving the truth away. 'Jack would be proud,' she thought.

But Julia knew what she was doing, and asked the very direct question of, "So, are you saying his claims have no merit? We all saw an alien on live television."

Sam danced around that one too. "Yes, well, Hollywood's been helping us see things on TV for a long time now."

"Are you saying that the alien wasn't real?" pushed Julia

Sam subtly changed the subject. "It depends on what you mean by real. I can show you some advanced methods for creating realistic 3D images that we've been working on."

Julia looked interested. "By all means," she encouraged.

"We've been experimenting with technology that makes it possible for us to create anything you can imagine - virtually," Sam explained. With those words, an Asgard-generated holographic image of Thor appeared standing next to hear.

Julia's jaw dropped in amazement. "Wow! That looks just like the alien Alec Colson introduced to us."

"Greetings, people of Earth," Thor spoke, playing the part of wooden-faced technologically-created 'puppet'.

"That's amazing, he looks so real," Julia commented.

"Though I look real, I have been created through the use of advanced holographic technology," Thor told Julia.

"That's just incredible," Julia exclaimed.

Sam put out her hand, and ran it through the hologram. "It's just a projection. You'll probably be seeing technology like this in theme park rides in a few years."

-----

After the interview with Julia Donovan, backstage, Sam couldn't believe how wrapped up in ratings Julia still seemed to be. They were interrupted when Julia received a memo telling them that "Ten minutes ago, Alec Colson's private plane was forced into an emergency landing after almost crashing on take-off from Seatac. The plane suffered sudden depressurisation and loss of engine power but was able to land without serious incident."

After running off with her latest exclusive, and informing Sam that Alec's wife and daughter "died in a plane crash when he was twenty-four. That's why he started Colson Aviation," Sam's cell phone rang.

Answering it, she spoke, "Carter."

"Sam? It's Alec Colson," a voice came through the receiver.

Sam walked away from the studio, to a more private location. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"News travels fast. It was close. Brian's still as white as a sheet," Alec informed her.

"How did you get this number?" she asked, not quite rudely.

"Oh, I have my sources," he smugly relied. Sam glared at her cell at those words, promising herself she'd buy a new one soon. Alec then continued, "Y'know, the ground crew here found evidence the plane had been tampered with."

"Someone tried to kill you?" she exclaimed.

"Seems that way. Any ideas?" he dryly answered.

"You think I know?" she flared-up. "Why would I go on TV to publicly discredit you if I knew you were about to be assassinated?"

"To make sure it didn't look like Washington had anything to do with it. And a fine job you did too, by the way," Alec logically replied.

"I'm sorry, I was following orders," she grumpily offered.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, Sam. I don't believe for a second you were in on it. If it was our government, I'm sure you were just a pawn," he 'reassured'.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Look, Alec, I can assure you...," Sam started.

"It's ok, it's ok. It wasn't my first rough landing; I'm sure it won't be my last. I won't be stopped, Sam. I promise you, one way or another, the world is gonna learn the truth." And with those words, he hung up.

-----

Later that same day, Jack, looking very handsome in his dress blues was seated in his office, talking with Thor and Daniel. Thor wanted to give something to the President as a token of thanks for what SG-1, though especially Jack had done in helping the Asgard in the battle against the Replicators.

"Um... how 'bout a hyperdrive for the Prometheus?" Jack suggested, somewhat hopefully.

If Asgard could roll their eyes, Daniel thought that that would be exactly what Thor would have done.

"That is something I must discuss with the High Council," Thor advised Jack.

"Thor, c'mon! You said you wanted to get something nice for the President," Jack wheedled.

Fortunately, Sam chose that moment to enter Jack's office.

Jack looked up at his wife. "Sam?"

"Sir, anything on who might have tried to kill Colson?" Sam asked, clearly concerned.

Jack was firm, surely remembering the Armin Selig incident. "It wasn't us."

"We think that Colson may have fragments of downed Goa'uld ships recovered from the Antarctic. A subsidiary of his was involved in the salvage and the clean-up," commented Daniel.

"Are we just gonna keep trying to discredit the man? I mean, aren't we the ones a little delusional to think that we could cover up an attack of this scale?" Sam protested, feeling as though they were out of options.

"What's the alternative?" Jack argued.

Sam sprung her only remaining 'option'. "How 'bout tell the truth?" Hearing these words, Daniel and Jack looked somewhat startled. Continuing, she clarified, "I mean to Colson. I know he's been profiled and deemed a security risk and obviously that's an accurate assessment, but what have we got to lose at this point? He's already trying to go public, let's show him why it's so important to keep the secret. Besides, think of the benefits of having a man with his resources on our side."

"Well, Thor and I are meeting with the President in five minutes. I'll bring it up," Jack told her, seeing some merit to her idea. Picking up his hat, he held it under his arm, while buttoning-up his Jacket in preparation.

"Five minutes?" Sam asked incredulously.

Jack only smirked, looking very smug. "Oh yeah!"

At that moment, a bright Asgard beam carried him and Thor from the room.

"Right!" was all Sam uttered. She turned to look at Daniel. He only shrugged.

-----

Jack was still in meetings that night, as Sam headed home. She, fortunately, had been able to get off work on time that night, as there had been nothing more for her to do. She had done her interview. All she could do was wait, as frustrating as that could be.

She heated up some tuna casserole, which Mary had evidently dropped in. She smiled appreciatively. Picking up a note that had been pinned to the lid of the pot, she read:

Dear Jack and Sam,

It thought this casserole might be appreciated. But feel free to tell me to butt-out if I guessed wrong!

I saw you on TV earlier, Sam darling. You're famous! Ken taped a copy, if you want to see it.

Give me a ring if you need to chat.

Love, Mom.

Sam smiled as she read the note. Mary seemed to have a sixth sense about when she was needed.

Once she had heated a serve in the microwave, she sat down on the couch and dug in. Tuna casserole wasn't her very favourite, but Mary was a fine cook, and she was hungry.

Thinking over her exhaustion, she though over how busy she was at the moment. Which made her think back to work versus kids. She was thankful that her maternity leave was due to begin in a few weeks. A part of her felt that she would never work full-time again, at least not for some time. She finally felt that she was able to be freed from her work without too much guilt, as there were now many, many good people out there. Besides which, she wasn't alone - both Jack and herself were now in a much better position to devote their time to a family together. However, she did feel some guilt that she was so needed at the moment. It just couldn't be like that anymore. She felt pulled by the situation, even if she was the best person to help. This depressed Sam a little. She didn't want to be selfish, but she had committed herself to having this baby, in good faith that she could step away from the busier and riskier parts of her work. But if the SGC needed her now, how were they going to cope when she gave birth? She just had to trust that that Jack wouldn't put demands on her unless it was necessary. In fact, he would probably even shield her from it, which might be worse, if the whole planet were at risk.

She pondered over these things, as she ate her dinner. She had eaten about half, when the phone rang.

Grumbling, she reached over the answer it. "Sam Carter speaking."

"Hey, Sam," came a voice through the receiver. "It's Mark."

"Oh hey, Mark. How are you all?" Sam replied

"We're all good. I rang earlier, but I guess you weren't home. I didn't bother with the answering machine. Anyway, we all saw you on 'Inside Access' earlier," he told her.

Sam sighed. How could she tell her brother all the politics behind that report? How could he understand that she had been ordered to do that, against her wishes without revealing why? "Oh yeah, you're not the only one. I only hope it came across ok. I don't really like being interviewed."

"Sam, you looked great. Very professional. And that amazing holographic technology was amazing! How exactly did you do that?" Mark asked.

Sam balked. "Uh... well..."

"Oh, sorry. It's probably classified. It's just that Larissa was especially amazed. I think she's starting to think about following you into the field of astrophysics. I can't get over how much like you she is," Mark related.

Sam smiled at that. It wasn't as though Mark was without brains either - he was an engineer. "I'm honoured. Though holographic technology isn't completely in the realm of astrophysics. It's part of being flexible with the physics field, though."

"So, how are you, Jack and the baby?" Mark enquired.

Sam burst into a smile. Her 'little family' was her favourite topic of discussion. "Other than busy and over-worked, we're great. Bubba is doing well, according to my last check-up. The OB/GYN is very pleased with our general health and progress."

"I'm glad to hear that Sam, I just hope you're ok. I'm glad that you have you mother-in-law on hand. That makes me feel much better. It makes me feel sad when I think that Mom missed meeting her grandchildren, and that Dad isn't in the country much, either," Mark replied, sounding wistful.

"I know," agreed Sam. "I can just imagine how Mom would have been about the whole thing. She always loved everyone's kids. Jack's like that, as you might have noticed."

Mark chuckled. "Yeah, Matt and Riss just adore him."

And so the conversation continued, while Sam ate the last of her casserole. She was relieved that Mark didn't probe too deeply about Alec's claims. Omitting the truth to the entire nation was one thing. Lying to her brother was another.

-----

The next day, a plan of action that was mutually agreeable to Thor, Jack, the President and the joint chiefs had been agreed upon. Since removing Alec's clone and clone research and discrediting him on national TV hadn't stopped him, it had been decided that maybe Sam had a point...

A bright light filled the briefing room. Alec Colson and Thor appeared. Colson simultaneously shocked, amazed and awed as he looked around in the room in which he stood. Then, seeing Thor in the room he (probably nervous considering what he had been up) to backed away from the short, grey alien.

"Ok, what just happened?" he asked.

Sam and Daniel walked over to him, to fill him in.

"Well, in layman's terms, we beamed you up... and then down again," supplied Daniel.

"Where am I?" Alec asked, aghast.

Sam then answered him with, "Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado. You know Daniel, of course."

"Uh, yeah, hi," he said, shaking Daniel's hand.

Sam continued, "And," she then indicated to Thor, "this is Thor."

"Greetings," Thor spoke.

For the first time, Alec looked excited. "Oh, so this is a real one!"

"Yep," Sam confirmed.

"What- what happened to the clone?" Alec asked them.

"It will become a host to an Asgard consciousness whose physical body is failing," Thor informed him.

Alec looked fascinated. "Ok..."

"Now I must take my leave. General O'Neill said he will see you all tomorrow. As for you, Colonel Carter, I look forward to discussing your off-spring with you and General O'Neill." And with those words, Thor beamed out.

Alec and Daniel raised their eyebrows at Sam. She blushed. Changing the subject, she addressed Alec. "I wanna show you something," she told him. Leading him over to window, which, if it weren't for the blast doors, would show a clear view of the Gate room. She then pressed a button, and the blast doors lifted to reveal the Stargate.

Alec just looked, speechless. Sam continued, "We call it a Stargate."

-----

Some moments later, in the VIP room, Sam went to speak to Alec. He had been talking on the phone, and had apparently finished when Sam entered.

"Ready?" she asked brightly.

He looked surprised. "Are you going in your condition?"

Sam shook her head. "No, but I'm the one sending you on your way. The officer who will accompany you will meet us shortly."

Alec nodded. "I can't believe with everything that has happened over the past few days, I haven't asked you at all about yourself or the baby. How far along are you?"

Sam smiled. "I'm six months gone. The baby is due in early December."

Alec shook his head, looking wistful. "Congratulations, Sam. You're a very lucky woman."

"It's never too late, Alec," she told him.

He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I know you lost your family, and that your work is a way to make up for that. But listen to this... my husband Jack, um General O'Neill actually had a similar thing happen to him in his first marriage. He lost his son in an accident, which eventually tore their marriage apart. I don't want to tell you anything that Jack would be uncomfortable with me sharing with you, but he lost all hope of ever gaining a family ever again. Until he met me."

Alec looked interested. "Go on."

So Sam did. "Um, even though neither of us are on the field now, because that's what we both originally did... we are fighting for the freedom of the planet. For the right of the people of Earth to live without fear, freely, despite peril. Anyway, that is what we are all fighting for. So that our children can live free of alien oppression, and so they don't have to live in fear."

Alec didn't look convinced. "Must be hard, keeping all this secret. I don't know how you do it."

"Like I said, I think of all the fear it would cause, the potential chaos," Sam argued.

"Ah, but what about all the greater meaning you could bring to people's lives, just knowing that all this is- is out here?" Alec countered.

"What's out here is an enemy so advanced, so evil, it's a miracle we haven't been wiped out or enslaved yet. We've been very lucky so far. I think most people would have a hard time living with the threat of constant impending doom. The fight is still on-going," she vehemently pushed.

"Oh, right, the old 'if you had cancer' argument. Would you want to know you were gonna die, or would you rather live out your final days in blissful ignorance?" Alec scoffed.

"Look, I see your point, believe me. But things have changed for me, and I've really had to decide what I truly think about certain issues. And seriously, if there were a situation we could not have dealt with, we would have informed the masses," Sam told him, trying to make him understand.

"Well, I'm not sure I agree. I'd rather know, try to cure it. If I couldn't do that, well, I'd try to make my final days as meaningful as possible," he pronounced.

"Ok, look at it this way. If you were bringing new life into this world, would you want that child to grow up, knowing nothing but fear?" Then, seeing she still hadn't made her point, Sam just shook her head in defeat. She just hoped he'd change his tune when Hailey showed him around the Alpha Site.

Alec, seeing that that topic was closed for now, then noticed that Sam was carrying some green fatigues under her arm. His eyes lit-up. "Ooh, I get a uniform too?

"Yep," Sam replied, throwing it to his outstretched arms.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, for the first time enthusiastic about something other than spilling the beans.

-----

In the Gate room, the Stargate was in the process of dialling-up. Sam was already waiting at the base of the ramp to send Alec off. Alec then entered the Gate room, looking very wide-eyed as the unstable vortex burst forth, and the wormhole stabilised.

"So, uh, where am I going?" he asked.

"P4X-650. We have an offworld base there," Sam answered. She then indicated to Hailey, who had just entered the Gate room, through the side blast door. "This is Captain Jennifer Hailey. She'll be leading you on the tour."

"A pleasure," Alec replied, offering his hand to Hailey. "So just how far away is... P4X-650?"

"Six hundred and forty light years," Sam replied.

"Really!" Alec exclaimed.

Hailey nodded. "Really. Actually distance can vary. Other planets are even further than that. There are even others in distant galaxies."

Alec looked even more awed and amazed, if that were at all possible.

"Ok, I'll leave you in Captain Hailey's very capable hands," Sam told him, permitting the pair to leave.

"Yes Ma'am," Hailey replied. Then the young officer led Alec up the ramp, and through the wormhole.

-----

Hailey and Colson stepped out of the Gate, and found themselves standing on the ramp on the Alpha Site. Alec looked around the concrete complex, which looked so similar to the complex he had just left behind.

Trying not to look too obviously shocked, Colson bragged, "Didn't feel a thing."

"You were demolecularised as you entered the wormhole, then remolecularised as you exited," Hailey calmly replied. "From the traveller's perspective, the trip is instantaneous.

Just then, an officer approached them. "Welcome to the Alpha site," he greeted.

"Alec Colson, Captain Sheffield," Hailey introduced.

"Hi," Colson replied, shaking Sheffield's hand. "Well, it's- it's... nice," he finally decided upon.

"Our last Alpha site was destroyed in an attack some months ago. We decided to build this one inside a mountain like the SGC," Hailey informed him.

They walked across the room, and Sheffield again spoke, "This is all a bit Spartan, but it's our home away from home."

"I guess I was just expecting something a little bit more, uh, I dunno... other-worldly?" Colson wondered aloud.

Hailey grinned at that, recalling her own first trip through the gate. She took a card from her pocket, and swiped it. The door opened, revealing a hangar.

Alec stepped forward, and took in the sight, staring in amazement, all pretence of trying to look 'cool' gone. "Oh! Now that- that's more like it.

"It's called the F-302 - alien-human hybrid," Hailey explained, as they walked into the hangar. "They're fighters, those you might have seen in your pictures of the battle over Antarctica back in March. Several were used to defend Earth."

"So this is what the MECs were for," Alec realised.

"Yeah. Thanks to you and Colonel Carter, it's capable of leaving the atmosphere and returning. This is just one of the many advancements we've made as a result of technology procured through the Stargate," Hailey informed him, with a touch of pride. She smirked at the expression of amazement returning to his face. "You wanna take a ride?" she slyly offered.

Colson grinned at that idea, and nodded his assent.

-----

Once in the F-302, Hailey led the craft out of the hangar, and took off. The fighter sharply ascended into the air. Colson looked around in glee.

"Beautiful!" he proclaimed.

Hailey smiled. "It is isn't it. That's one of the best things about flying, I think."

"Must be hard, keeping all this secret. I don't know how you do it," Colson commented to the young woman.

"Because there are important things at stake. No offence, but you really need to look past yourself," Hailey replied.

Colson was startled. "I realise this isn't all about me. That's why I want everyone to know. I want to share it with them."

"Without considering what it might do to them if they knew?" Hailey challenged.

"Ah, but what about all the greater meaning you could bring to people's lives, knowing all you now know?" Colson asked, not in the least put-off by Hailey's tone.

Sighing, Hailey left it at that for now. "You want a turn?"

Colson grinned at her words. "I thought I was gonna have to ask!"

Hailey bit back a smile at that, as she pressed some buttons relinquishing her control of the craft. "Switching to co-pilot control. Go ahead, she's all yours."

Gleefully, Colson took control of the fighter interceptor, and flew it, turning it over in a circle.

Smiling at the fun Colson was obviously having, Hailey again spoke, "So, what do you think? Colonel Carter wanted your honest assessment."

"Amazing! She manoeuvres like an FA-22 and feels like a 747!" Colson whooped.

"The inertial dampeners cause that effect. Otherwise you'd probably pass out," Hailey informed him.

"Hmm, you're Ms Positive, aren't you. Alright, let's try this," Colson told her, flying the craft into a dangerously angled nose-dive. Moments later, alarms went off, and warning message, stating 'Main Engine Rocket Fuel Warning' appeared on the pilot's screen in front of Hailey.

"Colson! What are you doing? Pull up!" Hailey cried out. But to no avail, Colson ignored her. Desperately, she pressed a few buttons, gaining back control of the craft. She pulled the fighter out of the nose-dive, and straightened it out just in time to stop them crashing.

A voice spoke over the radio, "Flight, this is Alpha Command. Is everything ok up there?"

"Yes Sir, it is now. We're fine. I'm bringing the craft back in now." Hailey then threw Alec a dark look, clearly pissed off with his actions.

-----

Meanwhile at the SGC, in Jack's office sat three figures - Jack, Sam, and Thor.

"On behalf of the Asgard High Council, I offer you our congratulations General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. The Asgard High Council were most pleased to hear of this news. Has it yet been determined whether the child will carry O'Neill's advancements?"

Jack sat there looking ridiculously proud. Sam bit back a grin. "Yes, the tests indicate the presence of the Ancient gene carried by General O'Neill."

For an such an expressionless face, Thor appeared pleased. "This is indeed good news. I will report this to the High Council. This will ensure the continuation of the advancement of your species. This will only serve to bring you closer to being the Fifth Great Race."

"Yeah, well, you know... despite Colonel's Carter's genius, I had to contribute something to your new breeding program," Jack boasted.

Thor blinked. "The Asgard hold you both in high esteem for your talent and intelligence. Which brings me to a small request... is it possible to obtain results of your child's genome for only a select panel of Asgard scientists to study? I assure you, no-one untoward such as Loki would be involved. We are simply interested in understanding the progress that is taking place."

Across Jack's desk, Sam and Jack's eyes met. After seeing assurance in Jack's eyes, Sam said, "I'll ask Dr. Spencer to bring up the results of my amnio. Are you sure that's all you want?"

Thor nodded, "Yes. I would not ask for an actual genetic sample to be given from an unwilling donor. Though if your off-spring should choose to do so when they are in a position to agree with that request, then we would accept it gladly."

Jack looked relieved at those words. "Ok, Sam. Call her in."

Sam used his phone to make the request, and fortunately as she was on base, Dr. Spencer soon knocked at the door, carrying a copy of the relevant files for Thor to keep.

Jack called her in. She was slightly taken aback at the sight of Thor - certainly, she knew as well as anyone what went on at the SGC, but due to the nature of her work she had never actually encountered.

"Er, hello...," she started, seeing the short grey alien."

"Greetings, Dr. Spencer. I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet," Thor replied.

"Uh yes, so I've heard," she gulped out.

Turning back to Jack and Sam, realising where she was she addressed to two Air Force officers, glad she wasn't military and hadn't broken military protocol out of surprise. "General, Colonel, here are the files you requested pertaining to your recent amniocentesis."

"Pull up a seat, Doctor," Jack told the woman. "You can give Thor the low-down."

"Certainly, General. What we have here Thor," she started, pulling up next to Thor and opening the file folder to indicate what she was talking about, "is the genetic results. No abnormalities have been detected, and the sex of the child is also tested. Due to General O'Neill's genetic advancement, we tested for the same characteristic gene he carries."

Thor nodded once. "Yes, General O'Neill and Colonel Carter have already informed me of the presence of this gene. I am impressed that Earth scientists have been able to isolate this gene. It is evident that the people of your world have learnt much."

Dr. Spencer smiled at Thor. "It was a recent discovery, and explains to us why General O'Neill was able to operate Ancient technology, cope with the Ancient knowledge as he did, and why the Asgard think of him as advanced."

"That is correct," Thor agreed.

Jack chest swelled with pride.

"But this is not to discount Colonel Carter's contributions," Thor continued.

Dr. Spencer nodded. "Though there were no specific genes we have tested for on Sam's part, this is true. On the other hand, there has been no problems due to her own medical history. Colonel Carter's prior infestation wth the Tok'ra, Jolinar seems to have had no inherited impact according to our genetic testing. It seemed doubtful her protein marker would be, but there are trace amounts of naquadah within the amniotic fluid. This is not a part of Sam's genetic make-up, so the child will probably not carry it in their system - I have theorised it is only present due to the presence of it in Sam's own blood."

Thor nodded, "I agree. The child is unlikely to carry naquadah as it..."

"... Is protected within the womb from actual contact with Sam's own blood," Dr. Spencer nodded, finishing Thor's sentence.

Sam smiled, amused with the exchange between the OB/GYN and the Asgard. And Jack thought he and Thor were great buddies... it seemed Thor had a new friend in Dr. Spencer as well.

The conversation soon came to a close. As Dr. Spencer left, Sam turned to Thor. "By the way, discretion as to the sex of the child would be appreciated if any results are discussed with us. General O'Neill and myself do not yet know the sex of the child."

Thor bowed his head. "Of course, Colonel Carter. We will respect your wishes."

-----

Hailey brought the F-302 back into the hangar, stopping back where they had started. She opened the canopy and both she and Colson stepped out of the craft.

Hailey turned to face Alec, clearly ready to chew him out. "What the hell were you thinking? You almost got us killed!"

"Ah, the 302 can handle it," he said, patting the fighter. "I know. I may not have known its name but I helped your people build it."

"The point was to give you a ride. A joy-ride, which was Colonel Carter's idea by the way," Hailey snapped.

"This isn't a game. What you guys are doing up here, this is life and death... for all of us," Colson debated.

"We know that. That's why I personally joined the program. So I could be a part of that, and in doing that it has changed both me and my focus. Ask Colonel Carter about that... it makes a good story. Anyway, when you're doing what we're doing, you begin to understand that these people are doing this on behalf of all the people of Earth. Our people would do anything to allow peace to exist on our planet, while trying to maintain and improve their lives. What we do is for our planet, whether you understand that or not. When I think of secrecy, I think that people aren't ready to know and the harm it would cause. Believe me, I've seen it," Hailey spoke, impassioned by her beliefs.

"Wasn't much fun, feeling out of control like that, was it?" Alec challenged.

"Fun? There's fun and then there's crashing to death," Hailey disputed.

"Oh, come on, we were never gonna crash, unlike my plane back on Earth," he darkly answered back.

"Oh for the love of..." After an exasperated sigh, Hailey continued, "We had nothing to do with that. The SGC holds itself above that type of behaviour. General O'Neill would never allow that."

"Yeah, well, someone did. And if you think that - or any of this - is gonna prevent me from telling the world what they have a right to know, you're dead wrong," Colson concluded.

-----

Leading Alec Colson back into the facility, to the control room, Hailey was given permission to dial Earth, and speak with Colonel Carter over the video feed.

Alec again watched amazed, as the wormhole formed, and Hailey sent a message through to the SGC.

"This is Captain Hailey reporting. I request Colonel Carer's presence, in regards to Alec Colson," she spoke, sounding very professional.

"Yes Ma'am," Sergeant Harriman replied, his image appearing on the screen. "She has been paged and is on her way."

Shortly, Sam appeared in the SGC's control room. She spoke, "Carter here, as requested. Ok Hailey, how did the test flight go?"

Hailey sent Colson a look. "We survived, Ma'am. Though no thanks to Mr. Colson over here."

"Unlike what happened to my plane, the plan was never to kill either one of us," he pointed out a second time.

Sam then brought up a topic she had been thinking over, "Alec, there's something else I need to talk to you about. There's a clandestine group of private businessmen like yourself who were informed of the Stargate program over six years ago by rogue elements of the NID. We've tried to identify them and bring them down but they are very highly connected. Former Vice-President Kinsey's been linked to them. Now, instead of going public like you, they've been funding various secret endeavours all aimed at controlling alien technology for their own purposes."

Alec looked startled at this information. "Which are?"

Sam shrugged. "You'd have to ask them. Personal profit, or maybe they think they can do a better job of defending the planet than we can."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Alec asked.

"Because I'm guessing that's who tried to kill you. They'll never get control of the Gate if the world finds out," Sam theorised.

"Hmm. When I was young, all I ever dreamed about was flying. I had every make of aeroplane ever built hanging from my ceiling. And then... well, you know about my wife and daughter. Anyway, after the crash, I vowed to make flying as safe as it possibly could be. I really thought that I could do it better than anyone else," Alec told her, caught up in his thoughts.

"You have made a difference," Sam protested.

"But nothing's perfect, is it?" Alec sadly replied.

"No," Sam admitted.

"Intergalactic travel; advanced alien civilisations; humans living on other worlds. I do realise that there may be bad guys out there too," Alec admitted.

"You have no idea how bad," Hailey interjected.

"But in the end, we have to believe in humanity. I mean, who knows, this might bring us all together as a planet," Alec pressed.

"If we knew it would play out that way, then...," Sam trailed off.

"You're afraid that knowing about the Stargate would fracture the world more than it already is," Alec summarised.

Both Hailey and Sam nodded. "Yeah. Not just stop us fighting the Goa'uld but end things for good. Like I said before, we've seen it happen on other planets like Earth. In one case, not so long ago, public revelation of the Stargate caused an apocalyptic world war," Hailey explained. "And Dr. Jackson almost died."

"Oh, that would be the ultimate irony, wouldn't it! You secretly save the world from destruction at the hands of alien invaders, only for us to destroy ourselves out of fear, after the fact," Alec said, smirking, seeming to have an answer for everything.

"Change your mind?" Sam asked.

"Not really. I've thought that over since Captain Hailey first mentioned. I don't think it would happen. And if a truth of this magnitude, about the very nature of human existence, could lead us to destroy ourselves, then I'd say we would deserve it, wouldn't you?" Alec concluded.

-----

Back at the SGC, Daniel and Sam were in the briefing room, watching another report given by Julia Donovan on 'Inside Access'. Hailey and Colson walked in.

"Investigators now believe that Alec Colson created the alien hoax in order to divert attention from his real corporate financial problems. Colson, who has still made no public statement..." Her report was then cut-off when Daniel turned it off.

"'Corporate financial problems' - what's she talking about?" Alec demanded, confusion written over his face.

"The story broke about an hour ago. The President's halted trading on the markets. Your company stock had fallen eighty percent; the Dow is down over five hundred points on the whole," Daniel told him, looking uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" Hailey asked.

"The SEC is investigating you for securities fraud," Sam explained to Colson.

"That's ridiculous!" Alec burst out.

"They're saying there are irregularities in your company's last two financial statements," Daniel reiterated.

"It's not true! Come on! The timing of this... I'm being set-up!" Alec desperately concluded.

-----

Later that evening, Sam accompanied Alec back to Colson Industries. In Alec's office, they found Vogler pouring what didn't appear to be his first glass of scotch.

"What's she doing here?" Vogler demanded, his voice slurred through drink.

"She wants to help, Brian," Alec tried to assure him.

"Oh good! Why? Does she have a time machine so we can go back and undo everything?" Vogler argued.

"Brian," Alec addressed him, sitting down. "Brian, what's going on?"

"You wouldn't listen. You wouldn't stop," Brian accused, getting up from the sofa and walking away from them.

"So you admit you did this?" Alec shouted

"Oh!" Brian exclaimed, wildly waving his hands. "You go off on your adventures, you fly your planes, you drop by every now and then with a bright idea. Ever since we were kids. You're always biting off more than you can chew... and I'm always having to bail you out."

Alec stood up, angry. "So you doctored the books!" he bellowed.

"I had to. I had to do something. I told you, we were over-extended; the stock price was the only thing keeping us afloat and... you wouldn't listen," Brian cried out.

"No, I don't believe this," Alec stormed.

"Alec, who do you think told the SEC?" Brian pointed out, looking for upset as the minutes passed.

"Why? Why now? What difference could it make, Brian? Once the truth came out...," Alec questioned, not comprehending how his best friend could have done this.

Brian looked a mess, and was near bawling. "Alec, I almost died in that plane too! I still have a family. They tried to kill us!"

"Who!" Alec demanded to know.

"Did you really think that they were gonna let you tell a secret like this?" Brian tearfully challenged.

Alec looked frustrated. "Brian! What are you talking about?"

"They call themselves the Trust," Brian finally explained, as he sunk onto the sofa, dejected. "Look, all I know is, they're very powerful, and they think that Washington abdicated its duty to protect the planet, maybe even caused the problem in the first place. They see it as their responsibility to step in."

Alec sat. "We can fix this," he declared.

"It's too late," Brian sobbed. "It's done. It can't be undone."

Alec looked horrified. "Brian, we'll both go to gaol."

"Yeah, but my family will be safe," Brian stated, near-sobbing.

"What about the rest of the people that work for this company? What about their families?" Alec demanded.

"Why weren't you thinking about them three days ago?" Brian demanded right back.

Finally, Sam spoke, "How did they know? How did the people who threatened you know that you'd cooked the books? How did they know that there would be enough to indict both you and Alec?"

Brian just sat there, crying, and looked up at her, lost for words in his personal hell.

Realisation passed over Alec's features. "They got to you six months ago," he gasped.

"Alec, they knew what you had. Don't ask me how. They had to make sure they could stop you. You're wrong, Alec, true or not, this shouldn't come out. World's not ready," Brian finally spoke up.

Alec stood up from the sofa, and looked to Sam. "There must be something we can do."

"You signed false financial statements," she stated.

"No, I mean about the people who tried to kill us," Alec corrected.

"All I know is that they operate above the law and that they've threatened people's lives before," Sam tried to make him understand, thinking to what they had done to Teal'c.

"Then we have to bring them down," Alec forcefully declared.

"We've tried, believe me," Sam tried to convince him, desperation in her eyes.

"Well, we have to try again," Alec announced, looking down at his sobbing best friend.

-----

Back at the SGC, Jack, Sam, and the members of SG-1 discussed the situation, as they exited an elevator. Entering Jack's office, Sam and Jack explained that Brian was under close surveillance while meeting with his contact from the Trust. For Brian's sake, his family had been taken into protective custody.

As they continued describing the plans and their hopes for the outcome, Jack's phone rang. When he hung up, his face was grim. "Surveillance just found Brian Vogler dead in his bathroom."

"What? How?" Sam asked, shocked.

"He hanged himself," Jack explained, his face still grim.

Sam stood up from the chair she had been seated in. "I have to go talk to Alec!"

"Sam. Go home, it's late. We'll handle it," Jack ordered.

Sam shook her head. "No. It has to be me."

Jack raised his eyebrows at Sam's ordering. Eventually, he acquiesced. "Ok, but be quick about it."

-----

It was very late by the time Sam arrived at Colson Industries. After a call made to the President on her behalf, she still had one last hope to offer Alec. She felt tired, and had a backache as she arrived, but this was something she knew she had to do. The building was mostly darkened, as she made her way to Alec's office. She found him sitting on the sofa

"Alec," she called out, walking towards him. Then noticing that he had a pistol on his lap, she instinctively placed a hand to her abdomen. " I'm so sorry about Brian."

"I killed him," Alec cried out, grief and guilt clouding his face. He lifted up the pistol. "Might as well have put the gun against his head and pulled the trigger myself."

"You couldn't have known," Sam tearfully reassured him.

"You saw how scared he was. I know what his family meant to him. He was never going to do anything to put them in any danger. It's almost like what you said before about why you wanted everything kept a secret. I've been blinded, forgetting how much family means.

"Alec...," Sam replied, looking nervously at the weapon.

"He was my best friend," Alec cried out, looking nearly as desperate as Brian had on hours earlier on that same sofa.

"He betrayed you," she weakly argued, trying to calm him in attempt to stop him from doing something foolish.

"No! I betrayed him," he painfully declared, waving his pistol in emphasis.

Sam flinched. "Why don't you put the gun down?" she requested.

Sighing, he glanced at the weapon. The he turned back to Sam. "My life's over, Sam. Everything I worked for, everything I believed in, held to be true...," he trailed off.

"Still exists. Apparently Congress is looking into providing relief. The companies, the employees, will survive," she told him, trying to lift his spirits.

"While I go to gaol for something I didn't do!" he raged.

"Back at the SGC you said, no matter what, you would rather make whatever time you had left meaningful. I'm here to give you that chance," Sam offered him.

"How? By making all the indictments against me just... disappear?" he asked, looking defeated.

A small smile crossed Sam's lips. "I was thinking more along the lines of making you disappear."

"Problem with a guy like me, no place on Earth I can hide," Alec declared.

"Who's talking about Earth?" Sam asked.

Alec looked at her, wide-eyed. "Oh, no. No, I couldn't let you do that."

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here without the approval of my superiors. Now, the President wasn't responsible for what happened to you but he's also not sorry that you were publicly discredited," Sam informed him. Alec turned away, consumed by helplessness. She tried again. "Please, Alec, come with me. You can still make a difference. He who fights and runs away..."

Finally, a small chuckled emerged from Alec's lips. He looked at the pistol briefly, before finally putting it down. "... Lives to fight another day," he finished. Sam nodded at him, and he let out another chuckle. "And no-one will ever know."

"Welcome to my world," Sam sympathetically told him, smiling back.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 35: It's a Chick Thing

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think!


	35. It's a Chick Thing

It's a Chick Thing

Set after Endgame (Season 8), thirty-fifth in the 'By My Side' Series

Sam and all the girls kick back and have some fun and celebrating

Author's Note: We have just a short, fun little story this week.:) Sit back, relax, and enjoy. I hope you all like this part, even though it doesn't have any major tensions. I promise you, next week's story will more than make up for it, I promise:) Be glad this part was posted in time - I was sick last week with a stomach virus, and if the draft hadn't already been written I probably wouldn't have updated yet! (Are they sighs of relief I hear:D)

MajorMaru: Thank you very much for your high praise! I know, I wanted Sam still involved for the time being, otherwise she'd have no role for the moment. LOL, glad you liked what I wrote about Thor, and their 'offspring'.:)

sparkles make me smile: Thanks, I'm glad that you thought I did a good job with the last part. As for the gaol/jail spelling, actually either spelling is acceptable. I just choose to spell it 'gaol' - in any case, I am very particular about spelling. Actually, you'll find much of my spelling to be different, as I'm Australian, not American. I do recognise where this occurs, however and am aware of it. But I figure that this has no bearing on pronunciation. I only use American spelling where pronunciation is an issue (i.e. Mum/Mom, aeroplane/airplane, arse/ass). I hope this clears up the issue, it was good of you to notice)  
Glad that you liked the twist with Sam dating Alec. Honestly, I didn't see why not, given that there was jealousy already present I thought that there could well be reason behind it.  
As for Mary, nah, I don't see her as too good to be true. I have written her to be a little over the top, which I see as meaning you'd want to take her in small doses as she could get annoying. I see her as a hard-worker, seeing as she single-handedly raised Jack. She is an angel though:) I suppose it's something to watch, so that she doesn't seem unbelievable, though.  
LOL! Glad that you liked the scene with Thor and Dr. Spencer! That was quite funny to write. Also, it was a way of putting everyone's concerns over the health of the baby to rest.  
I hope this next part meets your expectations:)

Trickster's Queen of War: Thanks! Glad to hear it:)

feb04: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked the last part.:) I enjoyed writing in the subtle differences, so I'm glad that my work was appreciated. There is always a challenge with that, given that I want to stick fairly closely to canon, yet use my own ideas of how things would be if Sam and Jack really were together. LOL! Yes, I suppose there is a risk over calling the baby 'Bubba'! It was suggested by MajorMaru, and I found it useful, as it allows the baby to have be a character - I found it differentiates the baby from their born state, as in my head I think of the baby by the name I have already chosen. Let's just hope there's no confusion:)

Natters: Thanks! Yes, I do like to throw in the occasional reference such as that:) Here is your more!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks again:)

Vickysg: Glad you liked such a long part. I didn't think there'd be too many complaints about that fact.:) Hmm... now that you mention it, I do see what you mean about Charles Shaughnessy and Joe Flanigan looking alike. Not identical, but still.:) Well, both aren't unattractive (though no one beats my one and only favourite Daniel Jackson! LOL). Maybe they're long-lost relatives, reunited in Stargate!

froggy0319: Thanks:) Yes, jealous Jack is fun to write! The episode was just made for me to tamper with, seeing as Jack already seemed pissed about Alec.:) LOL! Yeah, I also had a lot of fun with Jack 'trying' to apologise. I love your point about 'hug from him and I'd let him have it all'! Yeah, you and every other woman! Though I'm more of a Daniel fan, he is undeniably hot. I think I must have learnt that in the womb or something - my mother has had a thing for RDA since she was in high school.

Roseofthegate: You actually get used to Vala! Aw hell. I think the other half of the problem would have to be the absence of Jack. He is the star of the show, no question about that. Anyway, thanks so much for your high praise:) I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Hey, feedback's always good, even if you're not feeling wordy! Hope you do enjoy this next part!

CharmedAli: Thanks:) I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Don't worry, I am keeping on going!

-----

Sam, eight months pregnant, and now on maternity leave, (having been so since just after the Goa'uld infiltration of Earth courtesy of the Trust), had been out for the fine October morning, after a routine check-up. She opened the house and waddled through the front door.

Inside, she was greeted by a room full of balloons and women, all sporting wide grins.

Sam burst into amazed laughter. "Holy Hannah! What's all this?"

Seeing as it had been of her own design, Mary stepped forward. "Welcome to your baby shower. We'd have yelled 'surprise', but we didn't want to scare you into having the baby yet!"

Everyone laughed.

Sam surveyed the room, where she was met by the faces of friends and family. "Wow!" she finally commented.

She saw Maggie, Kathy, and Lisa. She saw her Aunt Helen and her cousin, Kimberly. She saw her Aunt Cheryl. She saw Stephanie. And lastly, she saw Sarah.

Sam looked near tears. "Oh thanks so much you guys. How did you manage this?"

Kim stepped forward. "What's the point of a surprise if you already know about it?"

The cousins embraced. "I'm so glad you're all here!" Sam burst out. She and Kimberly had grown up together, as Helen was Jacob's younger sister and had been close to Liz, Sam's mom. Though Sam and Kim's contact was at times sporadic, they were close. It was a relationship they were always able to pick up where they'd left off.

Each in turn, Sam went around the room, and hugged and thanked everyone for being there. That done, Sarah and Mary dragged in extra seats, and everyone sat down.

"It's not anything big, but we've put together snacks, presents, and a 'guess the baby photo' competition Mary told her.

Sam just shook her head in amazement. "This is great. What a fabulous surprise."

On everyone's begging, they immediately proceeded to hand out the gifts, while everyone but poor Sam proceeded to drink from champagne, generously provided by Sarah.

Sarah whispered to Sam, "There's a bottle with your name on it in your fridge for whenever you're able to drink again."

Sam visibly brightened at the thought, and opened the first gift in front of her. It was from Aunt Helen, and contained white knitted booties, white teddy bear, white bonnet, and white gown.

Aunt Helen spoke, "I decided to go down the traditional path. I can't believe you don't know the sex of the baby. I remember with my three I could hardly wait to find out. Of course, I didn't have the option of an ultrasound back then."

Mary nodded. "Same with me. With my Jack, I had an inkling he was a boy because I was so huge, but I never knew for certain."

Lisa added, "I wanted to know with my Lucy, but even then I kept it hush-hush. For me it was a special little secret that the rest of the world had yet to discover."

During all of this conversation Sam opened all of the gifts, and everyone oohed and aahed at them. There were clothes and toys and much more.

Sam held up an overall suit, given by Aunt Cheryl; Jacob and Helen's much younger sister. "Thanks for including different sizes, most of the stuff I've currently bought are for when baby is a new-born," she enthused.

Stephanie spoke, "They grow so fast, you know. I still can't believe that my two are now twelve and nine." She then rolled her eyes and added, "I can hardly wait for Matt to turn 13. That'll be fun, the terrible teens."

Aunt Cheryl spoke, "Savour them while they're still that small. It'll be no time before out there, all grown up and ready to conquer the world."

Unbidden, an image of an army of glowing-eyed babies entered Sam's mind. She bit back a laugh. Goa'ulds were definitely a classified topic with most of this company.

-----

Mary produced a board with numbered baby photos all over it. She handed out sheets of paper, with the names of the people in the photos listed, so everyone could attempt to guess.

There were a giggles and groans. By that stage, more than a couple of the guests had been affected by champagne consumption. That made Sam smirk. 'Excellent,' she tough, Montgomery Burns style.

For Sam, most were easy enough to guess as she had seen baby photos of most, so she was at a distinct advantage. She also had a much clearer head, due to her alcoholic abstinence. Naturally, she won with the most correct guesses.

After that Sam ducked upstairs and brought down a picture of her most recent ultrasound from a few weeks earlier. Once again, everyone oohed and aahed.

"Damn, you can't tell what the baby's going to be!" Kimberly muttered jokingly.

Sam smiled smugly, and patted her large belly. "I asked the Doctor to do that specifically. I don't know what Bubba is yet, and I want it to remain a surprise. It's only a few weeks away."

Mary and Maggie left the room and headed into the kitchen. They came out bringing plates of nibbles.

"Mm, this is great," Sam told them, nibbling on a dip-coated carrot stick.

Mary smiled at her, pleased. "I wanted us to have a fun girls day of it. Even though I shooed him a way, Jack was helpful."

Sam laughed. "I think he's well and truly ready for baby to emerge. He's too damn impatient!"

Those who knew Jack well giggled and rolled their eyes, and there were one or two groans thrown in there as well.

"So have you decided on any names," Maggie enquired eagerly.

Sam smirked. "We finally agreed on a boy name and a girl name. But that's yet another surprise!"

"Damn, you're full of secrets," Steph complained, giggling.

"Well believe me, it was a hard job, so I'm just glad to have it settled before the birth. You would not believe what a pain in the ass Jack was!" Sam complained laughingly.

"Oh yes I would!" echoed the voices of Mary, Sarah, Maggie, and Kathy.

The women cackled. Had Jack been there to witness that, he would have been mightily disturbed.

"We had to split the difference, and decide on something sorta sweet, but not uncommon for a girl, and strong, but not uncommon for a boy," Sam continued to explain.

-----

After eating and chatting, the conversation turned to the baby's nursery.

"So, how is it going? Are you finished?" Aunt Cheryl asked Sam.

"Amazingly, yes I have. Come up and look!" Sam offered.

Sam slowly made her way up the stairs again, 'Hell, I'm getting too big to do this!' she thought, inwardly groaning with every step. All the women followed Sam up to see the nursery.

Sam reached the door of the nursery, opened it, and cried out, "Ta-da! Like it?"

Yet again, there was much oohing and aahing by those who had not yet seen the room (which was everyone excepting Mary and Sarah).

"This is excellent," commented Kimberly. "And it won't matter whether the baby's a girl or boy. It'll be great either way."

The group concurred. Everyone was impressed with the yellow room, the décor, and the furniture.

-----

By the end of the day, Sam was exhausted - one of the downsides of being pregnant. Seeing this, her friends and family left for their respective homes or accommodations, more than ready to do so, once they'd finished all of the champagne Sarah had supplied. Only Mary and Sarah remained to clean up. Mary refused all other offers of help from those in attendance - she was every bit as stubborn as her son.

Sam laid down on the couch. "Thanks again Mary, I really appreciated this," she tiredly spoke. Though Mary was like a hurricane to have around at times, she was grateful for her support during this her first pregnancy.

"You're perfectly welcome honey. You deserve it," Mary smiled in reply at her, picking up some plates.

"What did I do to get such a lovely mother-in-law?" Sam asked, giving a weary smile.

Mary blushed, flattered. "I never became close with my own, since she was back in Chicago. In any case we clashed, though my father-in-law was a dear. As for me, I've been lucky to have been blessed with two lovely daughters-in-law, in succession."

"You could have easily hated me when you saw the first signs of attraction between Jack and myself all those years ago. Yet you welcomed me into the family and you've become such an important part of my life since Jack and I married. Thank you," Sam expressed tearily.

Mary sat down on the side of the couch, and stroked Sam's hair. "You are welcome, sweetie. And thank you for being a lovely daughter-in-law. I truly treasure our relationship," she told her.

"So do I. Especially since my own Mom died when I was fourteen and with Dad away indefinitely," Sam responded.

Jack stepped through the door at that moment. He had been out with Teal'c and Daniel playing golf. Though Teal'c and Jack were quite good at it, Daniel really had no great love of the game.

"Hey Sam. Hey Mom," Jack called out as he saw them. Then as Sarah emerged from the kitchen, he added, "Hey Sarah."

He then walked over to Sam, and kissed her, Sam responded with enthusiasm. Sarah and Mary chuckled.

"So where is Daniel?" Sarah enquired when the couple were done.

"Uh, he's gone back to his place. He seemed pretty pissed over the whole day. Guess he doesn't appreciate the art of golf. What a shame," Jack remarked.

The corners of Sarah's mouth rose. "Well, one cannot blame him."

Mary and Sam burst out laughing. They laughed even harder when they saw the expression on Jack's face.

"Mom, everyone's ganging up on me!" Jack whined.

"Sorry, dear. It's been a girls' day. You'll have to deal with it," Mary told him sweetly.

Jack groaned, and headed to the kitchen to get himself a coffee.

-----

Later once everything had been cleaned up, Jack led a sleepy Sam upstairs to their bedroom. Sam lowered herself onto the bed and sighed.

Jack sat down and rubbed her back. "How're you feelin'?" he fussed.

Sam groaned. "Not too bad, just so damn tired all the time. I'm just glad baby is well behaved."

"The kid obviously takes after their dad," Jack quipped.

"Ha! Not likely!" Sam smirked at him.

Jack swiped at her. "You're just lucky you're pregnant. Or I'd have to subject you to the famous 'tickle torture'," he threatened.

"I knew there was a good reason I'm pregnant. Even if it is all you're fault," Sam chuckled. "Considering my bladder is Baby's trampoline, it's a good thing you're leaving me be."

With a sigh, Sam pushed herself over to her pillow, and laid down. "I think I'll have a nap now.

Jack undid his wife's shoes, then kicked off his own, and laid down with her. "Sounds like a family activity," he told her, curling up to her and placing his hand on her bump, feeling the baby kick.

Sam smiled at his gesture. "That's fine by me."

So the pair held onto each other. Sam laid and thought. She was grateful for her growing friendship with Sarah and doing normal social things. Sarah would never replace Janet - she was quite different, yet she was kind-hearted and was becoming an important figure in Sam's life. In any case, Janet would live on in her heart. If she ever had any girls, she had thought of naming them after her deceased friend, but had decided not to so that Cassie could one day maybe have that privilege. It was not long before Sam was asleep, for despite the fact that being uncomfortably large made sleeping difficult, she had, after all, had quite a day!

-----

Coming Soon on Story 36: Here At Last

So, don't miss it! Sam and Jack's child will finally make their way into the world:) Is it a boy, or is it a girl? What will their name be? Read next time to find out!

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! Please! The amount of reviews is diminishing, and when that happens, do wonder whether people are still reading this... other than my loyal, consistent reviewers!

BTW, if anyone has some suggestions over S/J fiction to read, please tell me! I've been looking all over for nice long stuff, but I can't find anything new to read. Not good, considering I'm on break right now! 


	36. Here At Last

Here At Last

Set after End Game (Season 8), thirty-sixth in the 'By My Side' Series

It is time for the arrival of Sam and Jack's first child... what is in store for them? Will the baby be a boy or a girl? Read and find out!

Author's Note: Drumroll... well, here we are at this very momentous occasion, which you've all been patiently (or not-so-patiently!) been waiting for. I hope it is all you dreamed of, and I hope you enjoy this little story, posted at Christmas.:) I guess that that makes this story my Christmas gift to you all.:) Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have (or had) a great day!

Dedicated to froggy0319, roseofthegate, sparkles make me smile, and J. Hicks for their wonderful Thanksgiving help. I couldn't have written that aspect without your help.

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it!

J. Hicks: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last part - I thought it was a fun idea! Well, the question over whether or not they have a boy or a girl is answered here... there name will definitely not be Bubba! LOL:) Happy holidays to you too!

roseofthegate: Yes, I can't say that I'm overly impressed about Vala (well, Claudia Black) being signed on for all 20 episodes of season 10. I'm not a happy camper about that. That's just wrong, on so many levels. Call me a purist, what what ever happened to just exploring planets? Yeah, the news about Vala was on GateWorld (dot) net, which is where I keep up to date. Besides which, they need RDA to some extent. It sounds like they are losing the plot without him.  
I have to admit, I'm a little nervous in writing Sam and Jack as parents, though I was just as excited about writing this story as everyone is about the birth of Bubba.:) I think Jack will be a big softie, and it will be an adjustment for Sam having been so wrapped up in her career. But she'll be very loving.  
Ok, I have never really checked out the C2s much, but I checked-out yours.:) I liked seeing this very fic listed:) I don't have much time online to search, and even when I do I don't know where to begin looking with the current search format on ff. net. 'The Best of Sam and Jack' - hmm, it does have a certain ring to it.:)

Natters: LOL! Glad you enjoyed, and found humour in that.:) Here is more.

FloBee52: Oh hello Flo, a new reviewer:) Cute username! Yes, we'll find out if Bubba is a boy or a girl.:) I hope you'll be pleased with the result.:) Thanks so much for your praise, I hope you continue to enjoy the series!

feb04: Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it.:) Yeah, Sam had to have a nice mother-in-law seeing as she doesn't have her own mother. Oh yes, I have read janissima's stories. They're great aren't they:)

Vickysg: Thanks! Yes, you and everyone else is chomping at the bit, waiting to find out if Bubba is a boy or a girl.:) Ok, you have John, I'll have Daniel to do with as I please (grins wickedly!) LOL!

MajorMaru: Glad that you liked it:) Hope you like this weeks part too.:) As for the sex and name of the baby, I hope you won't be disappointed. Enjoy:) I'm sure you will, considering how excited you are, LOL.

Trickster's Queen of War: Thanks! Glad that you loved the last part.:) Yeah, poor Jack, I know!

Jack's Girl: Good, glad to hear it:) I hope this story was worth the wait! Yeah, I think we needed some more resolution of things in the show. Sam and Jack forever!

StarrGazer: Thanks! So happy you enjoyed the last part:) I'm glad that it came across as humorous as intended!  
Yeah, it would be frustrating waiting to find out the sex of your baby! But it wouldn't have been a surprise for my readers.:) But yes, 'stubborn' is the middle name of both Sam and Jack)  
Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter:) Bubba's birth:)

froggy0319: Glad you liked:) I'm always happy to make people smile.:) As for this next part, I hope you're happy with the result, and the fact of discovering at last! Keep smiling!

scjon: Hey! No, I don't know if you have reviewed before, but hey, all reviews are welcome.:) I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying this series so much.:) Hope you continue to do so!

CharmedAli: Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Hope you're happy with this weeks result:)

deathstreet90: Thanks! Glad you liked! As to your guess over the sex of Bubba, well read and find out! No, they'll never have a Janet, but Cassie may one day... Anyway, hope you enjoy!

-----

Sam awoke early, as was usual. As her stomach had grown larger, her ability to get comfortable had shrunk exponentially. 'Ah well,' she thought, as she struggled to get up, 'Mary will be over early to start the preparations for the turkey.' It was Thanksgiving, and Mary and Ken would be joining them and Cassie for the day. Cassandra had flown in for two days to celebrate with them, as she drew strength from her relationship with both Sam and Jack, especially during such 'firsts' without Janet. It was fortunate that with the upcoming birth of 'Bubba', Cassie's mind was distracted.

Not surprisingly, the first thing Sam had to do was go to the bathroom. It was all she had been doing lately. She was amazed her bladder was still intact - it sure as hell didn't feel that way. Bubba seemed to be fond of using it as a trampoline.

Patting her large bump affectionately, Sam slowly waddled across the room, bright pink socks on her feet. She had been feeling especially uncomfortable for the last couple of days, and was counting down the days until her due date arrived. Though Dr. Spencer had warned her that first pregnancies tended to go past their due dates, Sam was hoping hers wouldn't last too much longer. She was tired, she was cranky, she felt fat, and she really wanted to meet her baby.

Barely acknowledging the faint twinge in her lower back, she finally made it to the bathroom with a sigh of relief.

-----

Two hours later, Mary and Ken knocked at the door. Mary had insisted that Sam could have the feast at home, with her cooking that year, when they had begun planning a few weeks earlier. Sam had accepted gratefully, Mary had a real flair in the kitchen, which always had Jack coming back for more. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for Sam's cooking. Jack went to greet both his mother and her new husband.

Meanwhile, Sam was 'taking it easy' on the sofa, having been watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. She was feeling a little down about the fact that Daniel, Teal'c, and Sarah weren't joining them that year. They had decided to spend the day with Catherine Langford, as she had put on a feast herself. The trio had promised to join the O'Neills for Christmas instead. Likewise, Mark, Steph and the kids never travelled for Thanksgiving due to their expensive Christmases, which usually required travelling. Still, Mary, Ken, and Cassie always made for good company.

"Hey Mom," he welcomed Mary with a kiss. "Hey Ken. How's it going?"

The pair stepped into the house, and answered him, "Fine," they grinned in unison. "How's Sam?"

Jack grinned, amused by the pair. "I think she's been really feeling it lately. She's in the living room, with her feet up watching the parade."

Mary clucked sympathetically. "Poor girl. By the sound of it, the babe will soon be here, regardless of what any doctor says!"

"Well, you'd know, Mom," Jack replied, good-humouredly.

Mary made her way over to Sam, who had been chatting with Cass. "Hi girls."

Sam and Cassie turned to face her. "Hey," they both replied.

"How are you bearing up, Sam?" Mary asked her.

Sam made a face. "It's a bit rough. I don't think I can take much more of this."

Mary looked sympathetic. "Mark my words, if you feel that bad already, it won't be long," she reassured.

-----

As the day progressed, Sam felt worse and worse. She'd been having cramping, and had been feeling anxious over the whole thing. Jack had been sympathetic, but he was more interested in the first football game of the day - the Dallas Cowboys playing the Chicago Bears. Unmissable. Jack rooted for the Bears, as memories of watching their games in Chicago with his Grandpa O'Neill stuck in his brain. At the same time, the Cowboys were part of the tradition of Thanksgiving, second only to the Detroit Lions game later in the day.

Sam, uncharacteristically grumpy was giving Jack the silent treatment. 'How dare he show more interest in that stupid game, when I am in this condition? How dare he be so insensitive!' she silently raged.

Cassie had been amused to observe that Sam's silent treatment barely registered to Jack, so interested in the game as he was. The only thing that only briefly distracted his attention were the wide array of finger foods that Mary kept coming. And beer.

That left Cassie as Sam's faithful companion, as Ken was assisting Mary in the kitchen, since his skills were an improvement on Sam's. Cassie was quite sensitive to the feelings of others and was generally a compassionate young woman, thus she brought Sam drinks, and helped her about when necessary. This caused Sam to shoot nasty looks in Jack's direction. Jack was similarly oblivious to these. Cassie had to bite back laughter, or else face the hot ire of one very pregnant woman.

-----

As Mary served 'the feast', that afternoon (with the help of Ken's expert turkey carving), Sam was hit with the first of stronger contractions.

"Mm, this is great Mom!" Jack smacked his lips. As far as he was concerned nothing in the world beat his mom's turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, gravy, and mashed potato. He would've been happy with those items alone. Not to mention beer. Though he did have to admit the sweet potatoes and baked squash tasted pretty good as well. It would cheer him up after the crippling defeat of the Bears.

Cassie and Ken likewise nodded their approval, sipping at their respective wine and beer. In all the years Cassie had been living on Earth, she had rapidly learnt about American customs and occasions; and had wholeheartedly embraced the fun of them.

"Are you feeling ok Sam? Are you enjoying the meal?" Cassie asked the older woman, noticing how quiet and uncomfortable looking Sam was. Ever since flying in, she had been clucking around Sam like a mother hen, giving Mary a run for her money.

Sam weakly nodded, she had very little appetite, and ate little. She mostly picked at the sweet potato and mashed potato, sipped at her sparkling apple juice, and prayed for a swift end to the meal.

Sam had been pondering, but wasn't sure how to put it. In fact, she wasn't even sure if they were genuine pains or not. But acknowledging to herself that she had actually felt pain, she finally took the plunge, "Jack, I think Bubba is on it's way."

Jack stood up, nearly knocking his plate and cutlery off the table. "Really?" he exclaimed excitedly.

Mary's face burst into an expression of delight, and Cassie's bore a look of amazement. Only Ken seemed to keep his cool, as he bore a faint smile on his kind face.

"How far along do you think it all is?" Mary asked, ever so calmly, despite the grin that threatened to crack her face in half.

Sam shrugged looking uncertain, and a trifle scared. "I don't know, but I think I must have been having them all day. I just had a big one though."

Mary nodded. "Well, it could be awhile yet then, honey. Sit tight, and relax. Jack, that goes for you too - she isn't going to have the baby right here at the table. Cassie, sweetie, please grab a stopwatch and time Sam's contractions," Mary organised them.

Cassie nodded, and raced to grab it from the kitchen, and brought it back. With that done, the rest of the meal went smoother, though excitement was tingling in the air. Despite Jack's earlier disinterest, he now kept an eye on Sam like a hawk.

-----

After a delicious dessert of pumpkin pie, apple pie, and brownies, all baked by Mary, and a pecan pie Sam had gone to the trouble of... buying, Mary and Cassie went to wash up. This left Ken, Jack, and Sam seated around the TV. As they watched the second football match of the day, Sam lay on the couch, her feet sitting on Jack's lap.

Now Jack was truly in his element. It was the Lions playing Indianapolis Colts. To Jack, the Detroit Lions game was what Thanksgiving was all about. "The Lions have a 70 year history," Jack enthused, wanting to share the experience with his wife, "starting with the first Thanksgiving game in 1934!"

Sam rolled her eyes at this declaration. Did she really care? It was just her luck she couldn't go help Mary clear-up the kitchen. Even that sounded more fun than this.

Her negative thoughts were interrupted, when Jack tenderly stroked her her. "You doin' ok?"

Sam had to smile. Jack did have his sweet moments, even if he would be horrified at the suggestion.

-----

By the time it reached late evening, Mary observed that Sam's contractions were most definitely regular, and were slowly getting closer. "The baby isn't here yet, but I don't like to leave you here alone," she fretted.

Sam smiled wanly. "I think I'll head to bed for now. You can stay if you like."

Recognising her daughter-in-law's nervousness, Mary agreed, "You'll need all the rest you can get for now. Ken and I can sleep on the sofa bed."

"I'll drag in a mattress and keep an eye on you," Cassie offered.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get one now. Sam, do you need anything?"

Sam shook her head. "I'm ok, Jack. Just help me up the stairs."

They soon had Sam settled in bed, with Jack beside her, and Cassie on the mattress on the floor with the stopwatch.

Sam slept fitfully, woken up constantly woken up by contractions. Some time during the early hours, Mary had crept up the stairs as well, to take over from Cassie, who looked exhausted, as she stumbled onto a mattress in the makeshift (and cluttered) spare room, that served as her temporary bedroom.

At 0430 hours, Mary let out a deep sigh. "Sweetie, I think it's time we got you to the hospital. You're contractions are now six minutes apart."

"About damn time," Sam complained.

Sam started shaking Jack. "Jack, wake the hell up!" Jack, the typical male, had slept through the whole night, which had not impressed Sam in the slightest. He was curetly lying on his side, snoring his head off, muttering something about 'Homer', and '25 puppies'. "Jack come on," Sam shook him, "this is- OOWWW- ALL YOUR FAULT!"

At Sam's yelling, Jack woke up, and Cassie came racing in the room, hurriedly tying the sash on her frog robe.

"Is it time?" Cassie asked breathlessly.

Jack groaned at sat up. "Apparently." Then seeing the pain his wife he was in, he immediately put his arm around her, comforting her. "Hey, are you ok?"

Sam grimaced. "Uh, not really. Childbirth in process here."

Mary piped in, "It's time to get Sam to the hospital, honey."

Jack jumped out of bed. "Ok, let's go then," he grinned, as excited as a little kid.

Mary bit back a smirk. "Jack. Get dressed, please."

At those words, Cassie fled the room, making Mary and Sam giggle, which was interrupted by another contraction.

Soon, they all dressed warmly, grabbed the already packed bag for Sam, and headed out to the cars. Deciding that his truck would most definitely no be the easiest option, Jack made Sam comfortable lying down in the backseat of her Volvo. Cassie jumped in the front with Jack, while Ken and Mary went to their own car, and followed them to the Academy Hospital.

"It hurts, Jack," Sam whimpered, after a contraction had ended.

"I know, honey. We're almost there," Jack soothed his wife.

Cassie looked wide-eyed, and kept a close eye on Sam.

-----

At the hospital, Sam was quickly admitted, and taken away in a wheelchair. Jack, Cassie, Mary and Ken followed suit.

A nurse helped Sam onto a hospital bed, and proceeded to check her vitals. Jack and Cassie chose to stay in the room with her, while Mary and Ken went to sit in the waiting moment, to give them some privacy. From experience, they both knew it could take hours.

"Everything seems to be going fine, Colonel," Captain Jones, the nurse, reassured her.

Sam smiled wanly. "Great. Now when will the baby come?"

Captain Jones chuckled. "You still aren't fully dilated yet, ma'am. It could still take several hours. But the baby is on their way!"

The group smiled at this news.

"Good going, Bubba!" Jack patted Sam's stomach.

Just then, Dr. Spencer entered the room, she was available because it was presently her shift at the hospital. "Hi, Sam," she greeted her. "Looks like the baby wanted to get out early. How are you feeling?"

Sam groaned, sick of that question already. "I'm in pain, but I'm hanging in there."

"She's still in the first stage, Doctor," Captain Jones supplied.

Sam nodded. "We left as soon as they hit the six minute mark."

Dr. Spencer nodded, and checked for herself. "Ok then, I'd advise you to get comfortable. Though it's clearly progressing, it isn't ready yet. I'll come in again, later, but if anything happens, please let me know."

Captain Jones nodded. "Of course, Doctor."

-----

So all they could do was wait. Cassie held her hand, while Jack went to tell Mary and Ken how things were going, and to go outside, and phone Daniel, Teal'c, Sarah, and Mark and Stephanie.

Sam's impression was that things were barely moving. Dr. Spencer had already come past twice that morning, and there didn't seem to be anything new to report.

Bored, she had taken turns walking around with everyone, to pass the time. With Cassie, she toured around the corridors of the hospital. Sam winced as she heard other patients in labour. Cassie just squeezed her hand, and helped her along.

With Jack, she toured past the baby nursery. Looking through the window, they had to smile at the tiny bundles, faces carrying expressions from deep sleep to grumpy, "I'm-about-to-cry-for-my-mommy-because-I'm-hungry" faces.

"Hmm," Jack commented, "that's how Daniel looks when the coffee runs out in his lab!"

Smirking, despite her pain, Sam mock-punched him. "You're no better about beer!"

-----

Finally, at 1100 hours, Dr. Spencer entered the room, where Jack was currently giving Sam a massage. She examined her and declared, "Things have been moving, but your water hasn't broken yet. That isn't uncommon, I think we'll do something about that, and then things might get moving further.

Sam nodded. "Please do."

Jack's eyes widened. "How the hell are you gonna do that?"

Dr. Spencer nearly laughed. "Don't worry, just a little prick, and it'll be over. Nothing to worry about. Sam'll be fine."

-----

Sam, from the little she knew, expected a huge gush as her water broke, but there had been very little water present.

Dr. Spencer smiled encouragingly. "Though it could mean it isn't fully broken, it's likely you simply had little fluid. It isn't unheard of. Don't let Hollywood fool you. By the look of your stomach, I'd say that had been the case. On the bright side, your stomach not growing too large means it should recover quite nicely."

Sam smiled. "Sounds good to me," and then grimaced in pain.

Jack, as he had been for every contraction, held her hand. As it ended, she breathed out deeply.

"Come on Sam, think of the sweet little tank-top numbers you'll be able to wear!" Jack encouraged.

Sam merely threw an empty cup at him in frustration.

Jack rubbed his nose. "Ow!"

Breaking off any of Jack's further teasing, Dr. Spencer the checked Sam's progress again, and pronounced, "You're almost fully dilated, Sam, so you're about to enter labour. It's not over yet, but Baby is getting into position."

"Cool!" Jack and Cassie exclaimed at the same time.

Sam managed a thin smile. "I'm glad you both think so."

"Sorry, honey. You're doing great! I'm amazed you're not screaming your head off," Jack encouraged her.

Cassie nodded. "Keep it up Sam! Throwing objects at Jack is great stress-relief!"

Jack shot her a look, half-amused.

-----

A couple of hours later, Sam had the contraction of all contractions. She winced, and breathed in and out. Jack held her hand the whole time.

As it ended, Sam spoke, "Oooh! That feels weird. Do you wanna go get Dr. Spencer? It feels like something is happening."

Cassie jumped up, and left the room in search of a nurse.

Mary entered the room, asking, "So, I take it things are progressing?"

Sam nodded, her forehead damp. "Cassie just went to get the Doctor. I think it's about to happen."

The two women embraced, interrupted by another contraction. Gritting her teeth together, Sam gripped Jack and Mary's hands.

Just then, Dr. Spencer and Cassie entered the room.

Dr. Spencer immediately went to check Sam's progress. She nodded her head, and smiled. "Yes, I think that Baby just might be about to make their entrance."

A couple of tears made their way down Sam's face as her face wore an expression of delight. "Wow. That's wonderful," she gasped.

Dr. Spencer was impressed with the way Sam was coping, especially since she was going through with a natural childbirth. Many women made far more fuss than necessary, but Sam was taking it like a true soldier.

Just then Cassie burst in. "Um, Daniel, Sarah, and Teal'c have arrived. I took them to sit with Ken. They wanna be there as soon as the baby arrives," she informed them.

Sam and Jack grinned. "Great!" they spoke in unison.

Then another contraction hit Sam, Dr. Spencer checked, and announced, "Ok, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push."

Sam nodded, a little breathless.

Sure enough, another soon hit, and as Jack coached her on her breathing, Sam bared down, and Dr. Spencer instructed, "Push!"

Sam pushed, and groaned slightly. Jack wiped Sam's forehead with a cool cloth.

"Great Sam, the baby is coming. The head will be out soon," the good doctor encouraged.

With the next contraction, Dr. Spencer again instructed Sam to push, which she did, gripping Mary and Jack's hands.

"It's coming along Sam, another push and the head'll be out, ok," Dr. Spencer grinned at her.

Sam nodded, readying herself for the next contraction.

As the next one hit, the baby's head emerged. As Dr. Spencer announced this, there was a buzz of excitement, and anticipation.

"Ok, I'm turning the baby's head. With the next contraction, the baby's shoulders should emerge," Dr. Spencer informed them.

The next contraction hit almost immediately after she had finished speaking. Sam grunted, and Dr. Spencer encouraged her to push.

Sam was panting, and her face was completely soaked. Jack again wiped her forehead, and placed a kiss there while counting.

Dr. Spencer grinned. "Ok, that's the worst of it. The baby is nearly out. I need you to push again. General, do you want to get over here?"

Jack's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah!" and went to the Doctor's side.

Cassie went over to Sam's side, and clutched her hand, glad to be of some assistance at last. She took over Jack's counting.

Sam steeled herself. Then another contraction hit, and with all her might, she pushed. A slippery form completely emerged, and Jack caught Bubba swiftly. As he did that a wail resounded the room. Sam burst into tears of joy.

Jack looked amazed at the new life that lay in his arms. "It's a girl!" he breathed in awe.

Sam cried louder. "Oh... pass her here! I wanna see her!"

"Just a second," Dr. Spencer told her. "I'll just fix the umbilical cord, wipe her up, and she's all yours!"

True to her word, that was done in moments, by which time, Sam had delivered the afterbirth. Jack carried their daughter over to her mother. Even Jack had tears in his eyes at the sight.

Sam opened out her arms, and took her new daughter from her husband. She just stared at her, drinking in her fine features. She was so tiny and light. She had a delicate scrunched up face, rosebud lips, a faint covering of blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, which looked up at them unfocusedly.

"She looks just like her mommy," Jack observed, choking up.

After briefly checking the baby out, Mary and Cassie quietly exited the room to leave the new parents and their daughter. They made their way to the waiting room, both amazed and excited. Both felt their eyes tearing up at the new little miracle that had entered the world.

In the waiting room, they found Ken, Teal'c, Sarah, and Daniel, tiredly waiting expectantly.

"Well?" Daniel asked, looking excited.

"Give them a minute," was all they would say. Neither felt it was their place to break the news of the sex of the baby.

With some encouragement, Cassie admitted, "The baby is here and is 100 percent ok. Now quit bugging us!"

-----

Back in the birthing room, Jack and Sam sat watching their daughter with complete amazement. Both had tears in their eyes, which flowed freely down their cheeks. They just looked at the cherub in front of them, the life they had created. New love, new meaning, new hope.

"Can you believe it?" Jack breathed.

"I know!" Sam cried out.

"We have a baby, Sam!" Jack continued, awestruck.

"I know. Oh, I can't believe we have a daughter!" Sam squealed, emotion bursting forth.

Jack leaned over, pulling Sam's tired body close, and their lips met. It was a kiss of intensity, of affirmation, and of joy. It was deep, and through it they expressed their commitment to each other. Not since their wedding day, had either felt so happy and complete.

As they breathlessly broke apart, Sam spoke, "I just wish... Dad could be here. He never even knew I was pregnant, and I haven't seen him for what feels like an eternity."

Jack stroked her face, brushing away her tears. "I know, sweetheart. He'll just have a little... er surprise whenever he next visits," he joked.

Through her tears, Sam snorted with laughter.

They both looked at their new daughter proudly. A little girl seemed somehow fitting. It was a first for both Jack and Sam. She would surely be as amazing and brilliant as her mother. And her existence intensified Jack's reason for living. Though he would never forget Charlie, she helped wipe some of that pain. It was a stark contrast to the suicidal man he had one been. For Sam, it was bittersweet as she remembered her own mom and the close relationship they had shared. She wore to herself to be there for her little girl, always. And that was why she had wanted this little girl to carry as middle names, the name of her grandmother, and great-grandmother.

Watching them, Dr. Spencer smiled happily. One very happy and satisfied patient. After a few moments, Dr. Spencer took the infant to be checked over and weighed, but quickly took her back to her ecstatic parents, who received her happily.

Sam looked away from her husband and daughter, to face Dr. Spencer. "Would you please let in our family and friends?" she asked.

"Certainly," Dr. Spencer agreed.

-----

Daniel, Sarah, Teal'c, and Ken all held their breaths as Dr. Spencer entered the waiting room.

"'Mom' has requested your presence," the doctor smiled at them, used to impatient family and friends.

All six quickly stood up, chairs almost knocked side-ways in the process, and made their way quickly to the new family. And the new baby they'd all been anticipating, and had been dying to meet.

As they entered, Jack and Sam smiled widely, and for the benefit of those who didn't yet know, they announced, in unison, "It's a girl!"

Everyone broke into squeals of excitement, and went to see the new little bundle for themselves.

They all gathered around where Sam lay, leaned over to have their first look at Sam and Jack's new little addition.

"What's her name?" Daniel immediately asked, beaming with delight. His glasses looked suspiciously smudgy.

Sam's face broke into another huge grin, she looked up at Jack, and their eyes met, before she replied with, "Everyone, meet Rachel Elizabeth Clare O'Neill. Rachel, meet your Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Teal'c, Uncle Daniel, Aunt Sarah, and honorary big sister Cassie."

Everyone gasped in delight at Sam's words. They were entranced by the new child, and the new child's name.

"Oh, that is perfect!" Sarah exclaimed.

"How much does she weigh?" Mary asked eagerly.

"She weighs seven pounds, eight ounces. And she is 22 inches long. Pretty good for one who was a touch early," Sam told them proudly, stroking her daughter's tiny hand, and placing a kiss on her head.

"Made Sam's job easier," Jack quipped, the awe over the birth of his daughter, not curbing his sense of humour in the slightest.

Sam then handed Rachel to Cassie, who was thrilled to have the first hold. "She is so beautiful, Sam," she declared, her eyes again filling with tears. She placed a small kiss atop the babe's head.

Teal'c concurred, speaking for the first time, "Congratulations Colonel Carter. Rachel O'Neill is indeed beautiful. Your child has inherited much from you. She will grow to be a formidable warrior and make you proud."

"Thanks guys, so much," Sam warmly responded, touched by her friends care and concern.

Everyone had a hold, while Jack took pictures. Mary was next in line, then Daniel, Teal'c, Ken, and Sarah. Rachel patiently took it all. Danny noticed this and commented that she obviously didn't take after her father in that aspect. Jack shot his younger friend a look over that comment. But it was undeniable that Rachel was Sam all-over. Jack again thought back to Charlie, how even though he had always looked more like Sara than him, he'd had the definite O'Neill temperament from the word go. Already little Rachel seemed to have her mommy's cool head. Sam seemed to have a 'mini-me' on her hands!

Dr. Spencer came in again to check her patients, seeing how tired Sam looked, she ushered everyone out of the room, including one very irate new father, who muttered something about 'Napoleonic power-mongers'.

Sam smiled tiredly at Jack as he walked out, and told him, "Go ring Mark and Steph and tell them the news. Oh, and you'd better tell General Hammond as well."

Then Rachel started to cry again, her little facing screwing up, and turning red. Wails burst through the room. Dr. Spencer gave Sam her first lesson in breastfeeding, before letting the new mother sleep.

Sam sighed, as she gladly fell into an exhausted slumber, the first such soothing sleep in what felt like a very long time. 'What an amazing day,' she thought, 'I can hardly believe I'm a mother to such a gorgeous daughter! She's actually here at last! My little girl! My dear, precious little girl! Life will never be the same again.'

-----

Coming Soon on Story 37: Welcome to Parenthood

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think, especially after such a momentous occasion. Please!

Also, don't forget to discuss this part in the forum topic I have opened for this story.:)

Oh, and a quick note to FloBee52: Yes, you're absolutely right about the Rachel having Jack wrapped around her little finger in a nanosecond:) And yeahsureyoubetcha, MajorMaru, Bubba had to be a girl:) No, not Hannah, but it was a name in consideration.:) I eventually decided to go with something that had no prior associations. 


	37. Welcome to Parenthood

Welcome to Parenthood

Set after End Game (Season 8), thirty-seventh in the 'By My Side' Series

Sam and Jack finally bring their daughter home for the first time

Author's Note: I hope you guys appreciate this story. It was great to write all of this, but it was hard to get it just right. It originally took a life of it's own, but I wasn't totally happy with it. But it's done, and I'm much happier with this result! I hope everyone likes it:) And everyone, I'm SO sorry the update was late, but things are pretty crazy at the moment. Just a quick part to tide you over, until next time:)

Krahmogh: Hi there:) Always happy to hear from new readers! Welcome:) Well, I was glad to hear from a mother that you enjoyed this last part, and that you could identify with Sam not picking up the early signs of labour - I had to base this entirely on what others told me. LOL, yes, I think everyone thinks that Jack's behaviour was typical of him... it was a hoot to write! I'm glad that you liked the name I chose, and there is some significance to the names, I will explain in a later story, but I'll give you a quick run-down now... Rachel, well it is a sweet name, and it was something I thought Sam and Jack might agree upon. It's a favourite of mine, and with its meaning of 'lamb', I thought it was gentle and calming. As for Elizabeth... I have decided to give this name to Sam's deceased mother... as for Clare, I have decided that this was the name of Sam's grandma who died not that many years prior. In my own life, it was the name of my great-grandmother and was in consideration for my own middle name. I also like its meaning, which is 'bright', and 'shining'. I hope that explains thing enough.:) Here's the update, at last!

StarrGazer: Yes, aw, a girl! Well, you must be a mind reader, being right about it! I'm so dreadful at guessing that kind of thing! I'm generally astute, but I never know whether a baby is going to be a boy or girl. I always think it's the reverse of what it ends up being. So now, I go with the reverse of my gut-feeling, which makes my guesses far more accurate:) Glad to hear that you liked the last part! Hey, I can understand about not reviewing sooner! I tried to update as soon as possible, but things were so crazy on boxing day, I never had a chance 'til evening. Actually, the thoughtof my humble little fic being read at 'Orlando International Airport', on the other side of the globe from where I am is quite amusing, and staggering! Yeah, I think everyone was amused by Jack's over-interest in football! I've had a lot of comments about that.:) Yeah, he had to be a sap about his daughter, though! I hope you enjoy this next part! I hope you've been having a great new year!

CharmedAli: I'm glad you enjoyed the last part.:) I'm sorry to hear that you thought it was out of character. What specifically made you think this?

J. Hicks: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I'm also glad that you liked the name I selected.:) Hey, that's ok about the late review... my update is late, so who am I to complain:)

Trickster's Queen of War: Glad you enjoyed the last part! Here's the update, so it took awhile!

Jennyvre Moss: Yay! Yes, Sam had the baby at last! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last part. And yeah, everything went fine. I didn't have to heart to scare Sam too much... this time!;) yeah, I have Jacob's upcoming appearance all planned... think Jacob's appearance late in season eight, it will be based around that.

sparkles make me smile: Thanks SO much! I'm glad you loved the last part! Thanks, I'm glad you thought I did Thanksgiving justice... the bit about the pecan pie that Sam went to the trouble of buying was a nod to your own little anecdote:) I'm glad that you found it realistic. Um, no (coughs) I really don't know much about football, I swear! I have to credit the info I used to roseofthegate and J. Hicks. I don't even know much about the football of my own country! As for how many people were in the delivery room... I suppose I was stretching it there, though I don't know enough to say. I didn't have them in there that long, though. So, you're probably right in the point you made, but I didn't want to leave anyone out.  
LOL! Glad that you liked the part where Sam threw the cup at Jack's nose:) That was a last minute addition before I uploaded that last part.  
Yeah, for quite a few reasons, I wanted to give them a girl:) I think everyone wanted the same thing! I'm glad that you liked the choice of name. Yeah, I know everyone uses Grace, which is quickly turning very unoriginal - though one of my favourite writers (janissima) here does use it, but it's forgivable there 'cause she's so damn good at writing. But it is a nice name, just the same. Aw, your kitty is called Gracie? How cute! My own kitty is called Schroedinger)  
Yeah, Jack had to be his usual charming self, so I'm glad that you though that was realistic)  
I hope you like this update, despite its brevity. And sorry I was so late in updating!

froggy0319: Ah, I'm always happy to hear such words of praise:) Tears has to be a good thing:) Yes, Jack is lucky he remained in one piece! I hope I'll do justice to writing Rachel as a part of the O'Neill household.:)

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks so much, I'm glad that you thought so:)

roseofthegate: LOL, glad you're happy with the name! Yes, I do know how Rachel means lamb in Hebrew... I have quite an interest in names and their origins. I'm glad that the story turned into a birthday present for you, and that you had a great day:) I hope I'll live up to your expectations of Sam and Jack as parents!

MajorMaru: LOL! Yes, Bubba had to be a girl, I thought.:) I'm glad that you liked the name choice! I like the name Rachel (obviously) but it's also a name that most people probably wouldn't have a problem with. Yes, I know what you mean about unoriginal names. It gets very old very quickly. I decided to have fun with the naming! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter:)

deathstreet90: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. As for Teal'c... his squeals were far more dignified, I'm sure:) As for Cassie, um, Rachel already has cousins, and since she's sort of made a home with Jack and Sam, she will be in a big sister role. I don't think I ever suggested Cassie would be a cousin figure, but correct me if I'm wrong.

Vickysg: Thanks so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Yes, Rachel will well and truly have her father around her little finger... Jack adores her already!;) I hope you had a merry Christmas too, as well as a happy New Year.:)

feb04: Yes, thanks, I did have a nice Christmas, but a quiet one.:) I hope you enjoyed both your Christmas and New years! LOL, yes I thought I just had to have Jack watching the sport - yes, I thought it was very typical.:) Ha ha, yes, I just had to include the line about the pecan pie Sam had gone to all the trouble to... buy! Not only was it referring to the episode 'Rite of Passage', it referred to what 'sparkles make me smile' was telling me about her family's Thanksgiving.:) I thought it was sad that Janet wasn't there for the labour, so blame TPTB for killing her off! I was annoyed, but seeing as I'm sticking to canon as much as possible, I went along with it. DON'T worry - Jack will definitely forget the name 'Bubba' now he has a proper name to use! Glad that you approved of the choice I made with 'Rachel'. Oh, as for Jacob... I will give you a small hint... think of when he finally appears again in season 8! So yes, he will be back! Nah, Jake'll be too enamoured with his new granddaughter to concern himself with Jack. Glad you enjoyed the last part:)

-----

Four days after giving birth to Rachel, Sam made her way home. Jack had swung past the hospital after signing out of the SGC for the night, and brought Sam and Rachel home.

"You won't believe the amount of cards and gifts that have arrived," he told her. "Once everyone at the SGC found out... all hell broke loose. I left you to do the unwrapping, of course."

Sam smiled. "That's so sweet of them. As you know, some of them have called past the hospital. I think the matron nearly had a fit when she saw how many flowers there were in the room!"

Jack laughed. "I took one look at her once, and went in the other direction."

Sam cackled at that. "She's not that bad. I know Janet spoke highly of her, anyway."

Jack shuddered. "I'll take your word on that."

They finally pulled into their driveway, Jack quickly exited the car and opened Sam's side, and she gingerly stepped out, since she was still rather tender from giving birth.

Once Sam was out of the car, she opened the back door of the car, and took Rachel out of the back, and picked her up, to take her inside for the first time. Rachel wriggled slightly, but settled easily into her mother's loving arms.

"You ok, there?" Jack asked, gazing affectionately at his wife and daughter.

Sam smiled. "Rachel and I are just fine."

Jack opened the door, and the new family stepped through. Inside, Sam was greeted pile a pile of presents.

"Wow, she remarked, shifting Rachel slightly. "You weren't exaggerating!"

Rachel started to whimper.

"Oh, she must be hungry," Sam said, going to sit down on the sofa, starting to feed her.

"You're a pro already," Jack remarked, impressed.

Sam blushed. "Well, I don't know about that. This is all pretty overwhelming. I have to admit that it's all a bit scary. I'm just lucky that Rachel's a little angel."

Jack grinned. "She must take after her father."

Sam smothered a giggle. "Whatever you say, dear."

"Well, you might be singing a different tune, when she starts teething," Jack recalled, thinking back to the days when Charlie had been a baby.

Sam nodded. "I'm your mother would agree with that."

Jack jokingly objected, "Hey! I didn't mean it like that!"

Once Rachel had had her fill, Sam started patting her back. "Jack, would you bring some of those presents here?" she requested.

Jack picked up a few of them in his arms, and carried them over to Sam.

"Could you open a couple for me. I wanna see what's inside," Sam asked Jack sweetly.

Rolling his eyes, but grinning, he opened a gift from Sgt. Siler and his wife. "Sucking up to the boss, I see," he couldn't help but say.

"Jack, that's terrible! I think it's so nice how everyone has done this," Sam scolded him, amused.

Inside the gift, was a beautiful pink dress, very girly, and very frilly.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Sam exclaimed.

"When did you turn into such a girl?" Jack teased.

This time Sam rolled her eyes. "Jack, I think you're supposed to be extremely nice to me, considering I just gave birth to your child."

Jack looked contrite. "Sorry, baby."

Sam turned her attention to Rachel, whose head was laid on her shoulder. "I think someone's sleepy," she observed, a sappy look on her face.

"Why don't you put her down to sleep, and I'll heat up something for dinner," Jack offered.

Sam gratefully accepted, and gently kissed Rachel's soft skin, and placed her in her bassinet.

-----

Slowly, over the course of a few days, started to settle into a routine with Rachel. It was hard at times, with lack of sleep, but Rachel was a good baby, Jack was totally committed to helping out, and Sam had fallen under Rachel's spell. She had fallen deeply in love with her daughter the moment she had first laid eyes on her. She loved everything about her - her wispy hair, her huge blue eyes, her dear little face, her soft skin, and her sweet baby smell. She was devoted to her. Much to her relief, she didn't have a great deal of problems with 'baby blues', as she had been more on the depressed side in the final weeks leading up to Rachel's birth. The birth, and the relief of the end of her pregnancy seemed to have eased that. As for Jack, he doted on Rachel completely. Having a daughter was a wonderful new experience for him. It was obvious already that she was going to be a 'Daddy's girl'. He was amazed at this second chance at parenthood, and was left in awe.

Jack had taken a few days leave, (leaving Reynolds and a terrified Walter keeping an eye on things at the base) and both delighted themselves in the role of new parents.

Sam would sit feeding Rachel in their new rocking chair, and rested when she could. Jack helped out with the cooking, the diapers (when Sam could rope him in to the latter task), and they pitched in together with most tasks. They both adored cuddling and gazing at their little girl - the new little life they had together created. Rachel soaked up her parents' attention, her early days established in love.

Apart from a couple of visits from Mary, it was just the three of them. That suited them just fine, they were amazing and enamoured by their new daughter and their new roles.

-----

The weekend finally arrived, and Teal'c, Daniel and Sarah stopped by for a visit. Luckily for them, Rachel was awake.

"Hey Sam," Daniel greeted her, as she answered the door, with Rachel in her arms.

Sam's face burst into a big smile. "Hey guys, come in!"

"How are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Good. Really, good," Sam told her, her face nearly cracking in half.

Teal'c inclined his head. "You look well, Colonel Carter."

"Thanks, Teal'c," Sam replied, touched.

Sam led them into the living room, telling them, "Come, sit down. Jack's gone out to the store at the moment, so if one of you wants to take Rachel, while I get some drinks..."

She was faced with three pairs of eager eyes.

Sam laughed. "Daniel, why don't you hold your niece, while I go to the kitchen." Passing Rachel to Daniel's outstretched arms, she asked, "What does everyone want?"

After taking everyone's orders, Sarah followed Sam into the kitchen to help.

In the kitchen, the two women started to talk.

"So how is everything going for you?" Sarah asked her.

Sam just shook her head. "I just look back to when I first decided to have a baby. You know, I was kinda scared to have any children. I just put the decision off. Also, I didn't know how I would go away from my work... And I just look what I have in front of me now, and I think 'wow'! I can't believe I put this all off! Everything has just taken on new meaning. Rachel is my life, it all centres around her now. I mean, adjusting in some ways has been hard but Jack and Rachel are worth it, I love them so very much."

Sarah smiled at Sam's enthusiasm. "That's so wonderful Sam. I am so happy for you. Rachel is beautiful."

Sam looked proud. "Isn't she just? You wouldn't believe the amount of photos I've taken with our new digital camera. And there Jack is, still trying to figure out how the thing works!"

Sarah laughed, but Sam noticed a wistful look in her eyes.

She bit her lip, but kept that thought in mind. Perhaps Daniel needed a push.

-----

While the women were still in the kitchen, Jack, carrying a couple of bags of groceries, stepped through the front door, whistling "Hi ho, hi ho" (from 'Snow White'). Seeing Daniel and Teal'c, with Rachel, he greeted them, "Hey guys! Making yourselves slaves to my daughter, are we?" Smirking, and nearly dropping his bags in the process, he leaned over and gave his little daughter a kiss on the head.

Teal'c smiled. "Indeed."

Daniel, jiggling Rachel, smirked. "I find it amazing how good natured and well behaved any kid of yours can be."

Jack snorted. "You're sounding like Sam. Where is she, anyway, Uncle Danny?"

"Colonel Carter and Sarah Gardner are in the kitchen preparing drinks," Teal'c informed his friend.

"Right. Well, that's where I have to go anyway," Jack told them, heading to the kitchen, where the two women were pouring out coffee, and hot water for tea.

"Hey Sam!" Jack spoke, putting down the groceries on the bench, and kissing his wife on the temple.

"Hey, Jack. Wanna drink?" Sam offered.

"Eh, I can get one," Jack replied, offering to help, in his own funny way.

"I'm nearly done here, go talk to Daniel and Teal'c," Sam instructed him.

Jack sighed. "Fine, then. Bye the way - Hi Sarah, bye Sarah."

-----

After being kicked out of the kitchen, Jack sat down with his two friends, and leaned over to give his daughter another kiss.

"How's this all going for you, I mean, I don't want to sound nosey here, but how are things with this a second time around...?" Daniel trailed off.

Jack grinned. "Don't worry, Danny, I'm not gonna whump your ass for that. Seriously, though, I'm fine. I just feel, just this amazement about this all. Having a baby daughter, wow... and a family. I just feel so lucky to have Sam and Rachel."

Sam and Sarah stepped into the living room, carrying the drinks, as Jack was speaking. After placing down the drinks, Sam went and cuddled up to Jack, touched by his words. They wrapped their arms around each other, and watched their daughter, as Daniel passed her over to Teal'c.

The group watched on fondly. There was no question that Sam would be a terrific mother to Rachel. Nor was there any question that Jack would continue to be devoted to Sam and Rachel. It was clear that he was so proud and pleased with his family and would do anything for them. That was true love, their friends observed.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 38: Deck The Halls

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	38. Deck The Halls

Deck The Halls

Set after End Game (Season 8), thirty-eighth in the 'By My Side' Series

Sam and Jack share Christmas with their new daughter, and their family

Author's Note: Ok, this is another cutsie piece, but I wanted to show Sam and Jack with Rachel and their biological family this time, to establish the relationship there, and to show them celebrating Christmas now they have a child. If you're hanging out for a longer story, you should like the next instalment, which promises to be much longer! I hope you enjoy this part, and as always, please, please, PLEASE review:)

StarrGazer: Yay! You reviewed at last:) Seriously, the late review is ok... my own reviewing of other stories can be a bit that way... especially if everyone updates at the same time! LOL! Anyway, I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter. Yeah, the team dynamics are always fun to write... and actually one of the easiest things to write. They seem to write themselves! LOL! I'm writing some drafts as the moment, with some funny interactions.  
Yes, Sarah and Daniel! Only one other person has mentioned that point! Yep, I'm developing their relationship slowly, but I have it all mapped out. I won't tell you how yet, though! I'm glad you appreciate this relationship)  
Ah... you have hit the nail in the head! Reetou (yes, your spelling was correct) Charlie is at the top of my list. He will make a brief cameo in an upcoming part (coughpart47cough), so we'll see what has happened with him and the Tok'ra.;) I have wanted to see him return since I first saw that ep, years ago. (I'm such a geek, I've been watching since season 1, and am familiar with each and every episode)  
Hope you enjoy this next part! Cheers backatcha:)

deathstreet91: You do have some variants on your user name, don't you:) Anyway, thanks, I'm glad you thought so highly of the last part:)

Jenn/roseofthegate: LOL! Yes it does sound as if your life is crazy! But thanks for taking time out of your hectic exam week to review! I feel honoured:) So glad you liked my portrayal of Sam and Jack as parents - as for cute interactions, well, I hope this instalment will provide some of that for you, though there is certainly more to come! Yes, thank-you, you're the first to comment on Sarah and Daniel! I've been indirectly setting things up for awhile, but things are about to get moving... and I have some interesting ideas on their relationship coming up. Yes, you're right, it's not a pairing that's usually considered, but it's something I've been wanting to work on ever since I first saw 'Chimera' - though I hate most of that episode, I really like the Daniel/Sarah plotline, especially at the end where Daniel says, "I'll get you through this." Anyway, thanks so so much for your praise, it's always appreciated, and I always look forward to your reviews!

CharmedAli: I'm glad that you liked the last part.:) As for the part before that, I do see what you mean, in a general sense. It is difficult balancing what we know of the characters in the show, then predicting how they might behave in a given situation. But still, thanks for your feedback.:)

Vickysg: Yeah, wouldn't we all like to see that in the show! You're addicted to this series? Sweet.:)

Natters: Thanks! Glad you liked. Here is more!

sparkles make me smile: Glad you liked the last part:) I'm glad you could picture what I wrote. Heck, I don't know what you've been reading, but how could anyone not want Jack to include Teal'c and Daniel in their kids' lives? Though I'm quite pleased that you think my writing is so much better than some of the rubbish around! Thanks for your understanding over how long it can take to update.:)

froggy0319: LOL, yes I thought Jack whistled an appropriate song:) And yep, Rachel is SO going to be a Daddy's girl. Aw, I'm doing my job if smiles and tears ensue! Keep smiling:)

stargazzr2: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! Yes, Rachel is going to have some Jack in her, which will become more evident as time goes by... but she'll always be most like Sam. Anyway, she did inherit Jack's Ancient gene.:)

feb04: Glad you liked it:) Yeah, who can resist the family moments! And yes, Rachel is turning out to be like her mother in many ways! I plan to have fun with Rachel having Jack around her little finger.

Trickster's Queen of War: Thanks! Glad to hear it! It's been fun writing Jack's sentimental side (more of it this time), since he would deny that it exists!

MajorMaru: Glad you found the last part so funny:) Yeah sure, Jack is an angel, LOL! Glad you found this, and Daniel and Teal'c being slaves to Rachel funny.:) Yeah, sorry about the shortness, but I have a huge one coming up, at least. And I thought a short update would be better than no update.:)

Jennyvre Moss: Thanks so much for your comments.:) I'm glad that you enjoyed the last part, and that the peaceful atmosphere worked ok.:)

-----

There was a wail through the baby monitor. Sam yawned and stretched. She looked at the time, 5:57 AM. So she shrugged and pulled herself out of bed. Jack would be up soon enough, considering it was Christmas.

Sam entered Rachel's yellow and green nursery, and was greeted by the sight of her hungry one-month-old daughter. At that moment, she bore a very Jack-like expression, as she wailed for her feed.

"Oh good morning, sweetie. Guess what day it is today? Yes, it's Christmas and your daddy's favourite day of the year, yes it is! He's just a big kid!" Sam burbled to her daughter, lifting her to feed her.

Seated in the rocking chair, Sam started to sing,

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la 'Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la."

And so she sang. Rachel fed happily, soothed by her mommy's voice.

Once finished feeding Rachel, and had patted her on the back, she sat there having a cuddle, and continued singing.

This time, however, Jack walked in the room, with his own version...

"Deck the hall with gasoline Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la Light the match and throw it in Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la."

Sam laughed. "Jack what are you teaching our impressionable young daughter?"

Ignoring her question, Jack leaned over to kiss his wife and daughter. "Morning. Are we ready for presents?" he asked eagerly.

Sam smiled. "Jack, we are the only ones awake. Go back to bed."

So, carrying Rachel, who was happy in her mother's arms, they went back to bed. But looking at Jack's excitement, she knew none of them would have any more sleep.

This year, Mary and Ken were not joining them, they would be spending the day with Maggie's and Kathy's families. Cassie was back with them again, as this was to be her first Christmas without Janet. Daniel, Sarah, and Teal'c would come for lunch the next day. Mark, Stephanie, Matt and Larissa were visiting this year, as it was their "off-year" from Mark's in-laws. The house was in chaos with all their guests. Sam and Jack were seriously considering buying a new home, this type of thing being a common occurrence.

-----

It was not long before everyone else in the house was awake. Sam watched amused. Everyone seemed torn between the promise of presents and little Rachel. Being the prepared woman and Lt. Colonel she was, she had planned for this contingency, and had bathed Rachel, before dressing the young babe in a red and green dress, with a holly print. She looked as cute as a button, especially when Sam added red booties, and the tiny bracelet Jack had bought to mark the occasion of her birth. Engraved on the bracelet was 'Rachel Elizabeth Clare O'Neill', with tiny blue topaz chips (Rachel's birthstone - technically her birthstone was yellow topaz, but Jack had especially chosen blue instead to match her eyes. But it was still topaz, which was what mattered) on either side. Behind this, was engraved, '11.26.2004'.

Riss and Matt had been the first up out of bed, followed by their tired-looking parents. "Coffee," was all Mark uttered, as his two kids ran excitedly around.

Sam had smiled at this, wishing she could do the same. But breastfeeding Rachel meant that coffee was still a no-no, and had to stick to tea. Jack was able to see to his brother-in-laws request, however, while sporting a small smirk on his face.

Mark merely glared at him, and muttered, "You just wait a few years."

Cassie was up, next. The poor girl looked as though part of her wanted to cry, the other part of her looked excited by the occasion. Sam meant to keep an eye on her, as she'd probably need support. She too desperately grabbed a mug of coffee, and nearly downed it in one gulp.

The present opening was through with, soon enough (especially with a nine-and-a-half-year old girl and her twelve-and-a-half-year-old brother). Sam couldn't believe how much they grew each time she saw them. They were both so tall now, and Matt was on the edge of puberty. A scary thought. As she watched her nephew, she thought of how much his smile looked like Jacob's, and let out a sigh. She truly wished he could've been there to enjoy the festivities with them, and especially Rachel.

Watching his beautiful wife enjoy the festivities, Jack noticed the far away, almost sad look in her eyes. 'Jacob,' he thought. He produced a small box from his pocket. Smiling to himself, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sam, here this is for you."

Seeing the box, Sam's eyes lit-up. "Ooh, what have we got here?"

Meanwhile, everyone's attention had been drawn towards the couple. Sam opened the box. Inside, was a delicate emerald ring. Sam gasped in delight. The design was simple, elegant and tasteful. For someone who acted dumb and macho, Jack really did know his wife very well.

Jack shrugged. "I know it's your birthstone, and well, even if it's the wrong time of year, I wanted something special to mark this year by."

"Oh, Jack. I wish I had something just as special to give you," Sam sighed, feeling as if she'd let Jack down, when he had been absolutely brilliant through everything.

"What are you talking about, my present is right over there," Jack replied, grabbing Rachel, from her Aunt Stephanie's arms. Steph adjusted her arms, as not to knock Rachel's head as Jack did this.

While Sam wiped away as stray tear at Jack's pronouncement, everybody laughed. It was no secret that Jack absolutely adored his 'little girl'. He really was quite nutty about her, and his new-found fatherhood.

"I'd say that's a fair trade, Sam. You went through labour because of him!" Stephanie joked, her green eyes twinkling in merriment.

Sam and Cassie cackled at her words, with Cassie cheering her on. Jack very maturely poked his tongue out at the teenager.

At that moment, Sam noticed an unfortunate odour emanating from her daughter. Grinning widely, she said to Jack, "Here, go and change your present's diaper. She's your present after all."

Putting on a grumbling show, while biting back a grin, Jack took Rachel from Sam, and took her upstairs to the nursery, leaving Steph and Cass cheering Sam on, and even golden-haired Riss smirking to 'support the girls'.

As he left, Jack could've sworn he heard Cassie say, "Well Sam... last year diamond earrings, this year an emerald ring... I think this jewellery gift thing needs to become a yearly habit!"

-----

After the initial present unwrapping, Sam, and Steph headed into the kitchen to prepare the meal, Sam having put Rachel down for a nap. They weren't going to have an elaborate meal, as Sam didn't like to impose on her guests. Fortunately, Stephanie was an excellent cook, and most things had been prepared the day before, so it was simply keeping an eye on the turkey, and heating things through - something that Sam couldn't possibly mess up.

Cassie was rugged up, and sitting outside on the loveseat, enjoying some quiet time with Ethan. The young man seemed good for Cassie, as he was compassionate, but could also draw Cassie out of her fits of depression with his easy-going manner. His family didn't usually eat until quite late, so his mom was cool with the fact that her various offspring would wander off for awhile. Jack had thrown him some suspicious looksn wen he had answered the door to him, but the sandy-haired youth had ignored the hostility, much to Sam and Cassie's amusement.

Meanwhile, Larissa sat perusing through the science and math CD-ROMs she had been given on Sam's laptop, while Mark, Jack, and Matt took turns challenging each other with Matt's new game on Jack's PlayStation.

-----

Sulking after losing to Matt, who high-fived Mark after that victory, Jack decided they needed some Christmas music playing. Remembering that Sam had put their combined collection in a box under the couch, he knelt, groaning as pain shot through his knee, and dragged the dusty box out to search through it. On the top were CDs, with some old vinyl records of his, and a few scattered tapes in the various nooks and crannies. He hunted through, in hopes of finding something they could all agree on. Registering loud noises from the game Matt and Mark were currently challenging themselves to, Jack huffed, and promised himself he'd bring out his Simpsons game later, and challenge them to that... no-one ever beat him at that game! Through the various CDs, he screwed up his face in disgust... in the first place Sam's more recent collection made him feel ancient, and in the second place... ick!

"Mariah Carey!" Jack complained, removing the offending CD with his thumb and forefinger.

Sam had heard the entire thing from the kitchen. "Don't you diss my collection!" she warned, clearly having spent far too much time with Cassie.

Jack rolled his eyes, and dumped the entire CD pile onto the floor.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed.

Sighing, Jack took a quick look through it, removing anything done by popular artists. He eventually settled on a CD recording of Handel's 'Messiah', something Jack could appreciate given his taste in music, and hopefully something that would be tolerated by all.

"Uncle Jack?" came a voice.

Jack looked up and met the baby-blue eyes of his niece. Damn those eyes were just like Sam's. "Yeah, kiddo?" he asked the girl.

Grinning, revealing all too cute dimples, she asked, "Wanna come see digital images of Boots on Mom's new camera? I've downloaded them to Auntie Sam's laptop."

Oh yeah. Jack had forgotten about the little hellion. "Sure kid, lead the way. I don't s'pose he's much of a kitten anymore, is he?" he asked the kid, who sounded as intellectual as her aunt.

Larissa shook her head. Unperturbed she told him, "Nope. Dad says he may as well have bought me a pony, and Mom says he's going to have to earn his keep if he keeps up his eating habits."

Chuckling, he followed the young girl. "Uncle Jack, when Rachel wakes up, may I take photos of her too?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged, sweetheart," Jack promised.

-----

Soon enough, the meal was served, one which was enjoyed by all. Rachel awoke during the meal, but fortunately by that point, Sam had eaten most of what was on her plate.

As Sam sat discreetly in the living room, feeding Rachel, she looked up in surprise as Mark walked in.

"Hey!" she greeted her elder brother.

He smiled in reply. "Hey, Sam. I finished eating, so I thought we could do with some brother-sister bonding."

Sam chuckled, she really did enjoy the chance to talk with Mark, since the restoration of their relationship. In that case, Selmak had been the best thing that could have happened to their family. She knew her Mom would have been heartbroken at the family split caused at her death, and so very proud of Jacob when he walked up that path the Mark's front door five and a half years ago.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Not sure where to begin, Mark looked down and smiled at Rachel. "She sure is beautiful," he commented fondly.

Sam looked down proudly at her suckling daughter. "I know."

Mark smiled, and he seemed to be lost in thought. He broke the silence, having been lost in time. "She looks just like you did, when Mom brought you home, you know."

Sam was interested. "Really? You remember that far back? You were like, what... two."

Mark nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember. It's my earliest memory, as a matter of fact. Guess it just stuck out in my mind," he chuckled, and reached over to squeeze her shoulder.

"Well, I feel flattered," Sam replied, smiling affectionately.

"I remember... being home, with Dad while I built a huge tower of blocks. Dad had been telling me that my new little sister was coming home that day. I remember feeling disinterested, and wanting a brother. Then, Grandma Stafford and Mom walked through the door, Mom was carrying a bundle... you. Dad jumped outta his chair, picked me up, and sat me up on his shoulders. He was all excited! Mom was so happy to see me, so then Dad dropped me down to the floor again, and Mom knelt down a little, and showed me your face. I stroked your face to see what you felt like. It was so soft," Mark related.

A sappy expression crossed Sam's face. "That's sweet."

Mark ran his hand through his rapidly receding hairline. Despite them both taking after the Stafford side of the family, Mark had definitely inherited that from his father. "Well, I don't mind thinking about that now, with Dad and you in it... and not shutting you guys out now. I don't know what got into Dad, but whatever it is... it's restored our family. And it's made me whole. I don't feel caught up in the anger that ruled my life for so long. I've come to understand that Dad probably blamed himself more that I ever could, and forgiving him has lightened the burden of Mom's death... and helped me to accept that accidents do happen, not matter how senseless they might seem. I'm proud to have you and Dad in my kids' lives, even if Dad's off God knows where."

Tears glistened in Sam's eyes, and she listened to Mark's little speech. "I'm glad too, Mark. We're all each other really has... you're my only real family, and Jack doesn't have much family either. I'm so glad you're going to be present in Rachel's life. Dad too. I just wish he could be here now. I don't know where he is at the moment, and can't even get in touch with him."

Mark nodded. "I don't know exactly what you or Dad do, but if even you can't reach him, he must be doing something big. And no matter how big it is, I feel so bad he's missed the birth of yet another grandchild. Makes me wish I hadn't been so pigheaded and kept him out of Matthew and Larissa's lives... and births."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, as she lifted Rachel, placed a towel over her shoulder, and patted her little back. "I know he can't be around all the time, and you can't turn back time... but it kills me that Dad doesn't even know I was ever pregnant, or even that he has a new granddaughter. And that he can't be a part of today's festivities. I've been trying to get through to Dad... but all I can do is wait.

"I know," Mark sympathetically nodded.

At that moment, Matt entered the room, scowling.

'Yep,' Sam thought. 'Definitely hitting puberty.'

"Mom and Cassie are clearing up the table," he reported, his arms crossed, annoyed at being the messenger boy. "Mom said you wanted to oversee the putting away of the crystalware," he directed in the general direction of his aunt.

"Oh. Right!" Sam nodded. "I'll pass Rachel over to Jack... he can have the honour of finishing this little job," she told them, pseudo-sweetly.

She walked out the room to do just that, figuring she'd better help out with the rest of the table clearing as well. "Jack!' she called. "I need a tiny little favour..."

Having left Jack with Mark and Matt to watch TV, she headed to join Cassie and Stephanie in the kitchen.

-----

Heading back into the living room, some time later, Sam was carrying her digital camera in hopes of taking some family photos, especially of Rachel with her cousins.

But as she walked in, all she heard was the shrill sounds of Jack's GameBoy, in the hands of Matt. On one chair sat her snoring brother... while on the sofa sat a snoring Jack, with a sleeping Rachel in her daddy's arms, without a care in the world.

Caught between giggling and cooing, Sam wisely decided to shut her mouth.

Matt looked up, and muttered, "The old farts couldn't handle the pace."

Considering what the women had been doing, and the men hadn't been doing, Sam let out a muffled snort, which sounded like a cross between a hyena and a rhinoceros. Fortunately, no-one awoke.

That out of her system, Sam bit her lip in concentration, and walked around the sofa, surveying various angles. That done, she withdrew her camera, and proceeded to take snaps of the adorable scene in front of her.

The noise of the camera eventually stirred Jack. "What?" he muttered incoherently. Looking up, and seeing Sam wielding her camera, and him groan and protest, "Argh! Sam put that damn thing down!" He then covered his face as best as he could with the still sleeping Rachel in his arms.

Sam shrugged smugly. "I already have what I need."

"Now just you wait a minute!" Jack demanded, pretending to be angry. "If this evidence gets out, you'll have to pay!"

Sam shrugged again. "I'm in the better strategic position. You're the one sitting, with a baby in your arms." Seeing Jack slowly get up, Sam let out very girly squeal, and backed away. Jack hurriedly thrust Rachel into a bewildered still waking Mark's arms, and chased Sam across the room, before catching her, and tickling her. Sam squealed even more loudly. Deciding that she had to take advantage of the enemies weakness, she quickly pulled Jack close, and proceeded to thoroughly kiss him.

"Get a room!" groaned Matt in disgust.

Mark just laughed. "Just you wait, kid. Just you wait. Don't think I haven't seen you eyeing off young Jenna across the street."

Matt's eyes widened in horror, and he turned bright red. Hurriedly turning off the GameBoy, he raced out, muttering about 'nosey, know-it-all parents', and leaving his very amused, father, aunt, and uncle chuckling.

-----

The commotion over, Jack dragged his guitar out of the closet, and started to tune it. By that point, everyone had started to congregate in the living room, with mugs of coffee or hot chocolate. Sam and Cassie claimed the sofa, and cuddled up closely together, Cassie drawing strength from Sam during this difficult 'first'. Riss sat on the floor solving some complicated looking puzzle (or so Jack thought), while Matt sat down near his sister, pretending not to be interested. Everyone else sat in various other chairs, while Rachel lay in her bassinet, watching the commotion.

One Jack was ready, he started the familiar strains of 'Jingle Bells', being stupid as he played, and replacing the original words with his own. Sam smiled and thought that if they had their friends, with only those who knew of the Stargate's existence, his version would've have been even more creative. As it was, his words, 'Oh what fun it is to ride, in Jack's nice shiny truck' were pretty funny.

Rolling his eyes at his uncle's uncool stupidity, Matt spoke up, "Hey, give me a turn. I'll show you how it's meant to be done."

Despite a disapproving look from his dad, and a warning of 'don't be impolite' from his mom, Matt took the proffered guitar from Jack, and set about showing the elderly how the guitar should be played.

After an interesting, loud and fast rendition of 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing', Rachel started bawling, and Jack sat shell-shocked, feeling every year of his age. 'When did music like that come into being?' he wondered.

Sam went to pick up Rachel, and soothe her. While she was impressed with her nephew's playing, and his ability to turn the carol into a truly modern melody, she didn't think it was her daughter's personal favourite. Holding her, and rubbing her back, while Mark and Steph tried to tactfully deal with their son, the doorbell rang.

"What now?" Jack muttered, getting out of his chair, and going to answer the door, fervently hoping it wouldn't be anyone under the age of 50.

He was very surprised, on opening the door, to come face-to-face (well, looking down to see the face) of one General George Hammond.

"George!" Jack's face lit-up like a kid's at, well... Christmas. "Please, come inside. You have no idea how happy I am to see you," he burst out in a rush. "I didn't know you were going to be back in the Springs for Christmas."

Hammond chuckled at the younger man, "Well, son, I thought I wasn't going to make it this year, things being as busy as they are on my end. Thanks so much, by the way, for all of your, er, requests. But somehow I don't think the President is going to approve fancy-dress day at the SGC. Or golf tournaments in the gate room."

Jack sighed dejectedly. "Ah well, it was worth a try!"

Laughing, the two men walked through to the living room.

Recognising the second of the two laughs, Sam stood up (as she had sat back down again, with Rachel and Cassie) to greet the former Base Commander.

"General Hammond," she enthused. "It's great to see you!"

Hammond again chuckled. "Good to see you too, Colonel."

Passing Rachel to Cassie's outstretched arms, who herself said hello to the most recent visitor, Sam walked over to gave the man a hug, and a peck on the cheek.

"General George Hammond," Sam began to introduce, "I'd like you to meet my family. This is my brother Mark, sister-in-law Stephanie, nephew Matthew, and niece Larissa. Guys, this is General George Hammond, whom Jack and I used to serve under. He's a long-time friend of Dad's."

The 'hellos', and 'nice to meet yous' out of the way, Sam picked up Rachel again, and carried her over to Hammond, whom she had directed into another empty chair. "This, Sir, is Rachel."

Hammond grinned widely, happy to be meeting the young infant, the result of the suspension of the fraternisation rules that had been allowed what now felt like a lifetime ago. "Well, hello there, Rachel, I think your Uncle George would like a hold, and a chance to get to know you better."

Sam grinned, and passed her daughter over. Rachel took all of this with a minimum of fuss, and calmly focussed her blue eyes on Hammond's own blue eyes. Letting out a yawn, she relaxed in her arms, totally at ease with this new stranger. Hammond grinned, very much used to young babies, as he'd doted on his own granddaughters, and was happy to do the same for his old friend's granddaughter, in said friend's absence.

Grinning at the sight of the two baldies, Jack set about starting a fire going, as the scene was very cosy. Several conversation were taking place, and the house now felt fuller. The ice was melting, and George seemed to be settling in fine.

Jack shook his head, and called himself a sap. Yet he had to admit, that it had been a pretty good first Christmas with Rachel. He looked forward to many more.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 39: Double the Trouble

This should answer some questions a few of you have had...

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think!

BTW, I have created a yahoo group for this series, as well updating here. The address is:  
groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com/group/thebymysideseries/

If this link doesn't work, check out my profile page, and hit the 'homepage' link.

All the stories are up in the files section, and I am working on including links to other S/J fanfiction. It's a work in progress, and I'm currently compiling a 'family album' (which is yet to be uploaded). Check it out:) 


	39. Double the Trouble

Double the Trouble

A Reworking of Gemini (Season 8), thirty-ninth in the 'By My Side' Series

A Replicator makes contact with Earth, but all is not what is seems...

Author's Note: Wow, um, what amazing reviews you all gave me! You're all the sweetest.:) This time around, we have a very long part, which should please most of you.:) This subject should answer some questions you've had about the Replicator situation, given the fact that Sam wasn't captured by Fifth due to her pregnancy. Well, this is the road I decided to take with it. Hopefully, there'll be a few interesting surprises for you:)

Vickysg1: Ah well, that's ok - you still reviewed in the end:) I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter.:) Yeah, you're not the only one to miss Jacob, but I'm working on some drafts right now which include him, so we'll see him soon.:) Oh, and the last part was set between 'End Game' and 'Prometheus Unbound'. If you check just above the author's notes, I always include where we're up to on the show.:) I'm very careful about where I position stuff.

Space for name: Wow! Now that is a compliment! Sorry to hear about your illness, but nice that my story was able to occupy your time.:) I hope you enjoy this next story!

Trickster's Queen of War: Thanks! I'm glad that you did.:) Yeah, all the cosy stuff is nice to write now and then.

sparkles make me smile: Thanks, glad that you liked:) Yeah, glad you agreed that someone of Matt's age would be bored. I was inspired by my cousins at Christmas when they were that age (one of whom shares the name). Of course, little has changed!

Oh good, you liked that line! I thought it worked, LOL!

Yep, you're not the only person happy to see Hammond! I thought it would be nice, since we don't see much of him. Anyway, if his grandkids were to still live in the area, there was an easy way of including him.:)

I know there wasn't a great deal of Cassie in the story - but I never intended it to be Cassie-centred. I wanted to deal with the other Carter family, as Cassie will appear more so than they will. So don't worry:) But because of your comment, I've added a brief scene which deals with Cassie a little more. Cassie unfortunately doesn't appear in this part, as she's back as school.

CharmedAli: Thanks:) I'm glad that you enjoyed it:) Yes, Jacob will be back soon, I am working at a draft right now, which includes him.:)

MajorMaru: Glad you liked the last part! This part is even longer! Yeah, Sam as a mother is uncharted territory, so I figure that while she is still 'Sam', it's another facet of her character. You might be interested to know that I'm going to delve more into Sam's adjustments in an arc that starts with this part. I hope you enjoy!

StarrGazer: Yay:) Yes, a review on time:) Just kidding, it's nice on time, but lateness of them does just happen sometimes! Anyway, I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed this part!

Yeah, Jack as a big kid is always funny! He's such a great character to write. The hero and the comic relief! Actually, it's funny you mentioned about the story if Rachel were older, and Mark saying 'I told you so'... well, I have an idea for a follow-up series set some years later, outside the current show time-frame. So yes, we could well see the scene you've envisioned!;) I have made a note of the fact that you specifically mentioned that.:)

Yeah, a lot of people did enjoy the Sam and Mark talking scene.:) I don't include Mark lots, but the show seems to have pretty much dropped him, except for mentioning 'Mark and the kids' in 'The Changeling', and 'Threads'. Pretty poor. And Hammond, well, I thought it'd be nice to see ol' George! So I'm glad I wasn't the only one.

LOL! Yes, good luck in waiting patiently for a certain upcoming part. You're welcome about the heads up, it's the least I can do for such a lovely reviewer:) I'm working on another mention (of something else) in a draft I'm slowly working on at the moment - not a big one, but still.:)

I hope you enjoy this next part:) Cheers backatcha!

P.S. I'm glad the last part was able to cheer you up!

froggy0319: LOL! Glad that it made you smile again! Yeah, this initial 'Jack and Sam with Rachel as a family' stuff has been so sweet to write, and it was the way I wanted to establish their little family. I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying all of it! Yeah, I could just imagine Rachel with Jack asleep. I had to include this image I had of that.:)

Jennyvre Moss: Thanks! Yes, am working on a draft now, with Jacob, you'll be pleased to know.:) I'm glad that you like the peacefulness, it's nice to occasionally have that. I was a little worried about writing another Christmas story, since I'd already written another, but it turned into it's own unique story, fortunately.:) I hope you enjoy this next part!

feb04: Glad you liked the last part! You know, I thought people might think it would be Jacob who was turning up so I was worried I'd disappoint them! LOL! Loved that the 'nephew playing guitar' scene struck a chord (pardon the pun)! It was funny to write, and even funnier to hear of a very similar incident! Yeah, I loved writing the Mark and Sam stuff, their relationship is interesting to deal with.

roseofthegate: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the Sam and Mark bonding! I was pretty proud of that scene.:) And was waiting to hear what you thought! I have Mark's next appearance planned out, you'll be pleased to know. It won't be too far down the track. Yeah, I had fun writing the whole Mark dealing with Matt scene. That was pretty funny to write.:)

Yeah, I know, Rachel sleeping on her daddy's chest! Sigh. I just had an image of that and absolutely fell in love with the idea. So I know how you feel... it's just a sweet and touching thought!

As for Daniel and Sarah, I'm mentioning stuff again soon. It just can be hard to find room when the plot isn't directly related, but what I am doing is dropping breadcrumbs. But I have this fabulous scene planned, when everything all comes together, so I will definitely keep my promise:) Hope you like this next part:)

-----

It was a chilly day in January, when Sam sat talking with Daniel, due to reports she'd received mid-morning personally delivered from Nellis, as she was working from home on a very limited basis.

She was an expert at multi-tasking, after a long career in the military, on the field and in the research lab. It was a skill she was currently finding very useful, as she fed eight week old Rachel, was reading from reports about the progress on the Prometheus sitting the coffee table in front of her, and was talking to Daniel on the telephone, holding the receiver against her ear.

"So what's the word?" Daniel asked her.

"Well, the test flights were successful. The new Asgard hyperdrive is ready to go," Sam enthusiastically told him, hoping that one day she might see Atlantis with her own eyes.

"Well, when are they leaving?" Daniel demanded to know.

Sam had to smile at Daniel's eagerness. Adjusting Rachel's suckling form slightly, which the babe sleepily protested at, she replied with "They're stocking the ship and picking the crew right now." Hearing Daniel clearing his throat slightly, she continued amusedly with, "You really wanna go, don't you?"

"It's Atlantis - it's everything we've been working for for seven and a half years," Daniel burst out, almost dreamily.

"I know what you mean," Sam commiserated. "Unfortunately, I think Jack has other ideas," she gently broke to him, having spoken to Jack shortly after first receiving the files.

"Lemme guess; he says he needs me here," Daniel flatly stated.

"His exact words were, 'Over my dead body'. But I was actually talking about the whole of SG-1. He might be persuaded to let one of you go," Sam encouraged, knowing well and truly how to get around her difficult and stubborn husband.

"And you'd be ok if that was me? After all we've been through, you wouldn't resent missing out?" Daniel asked, concerned for his close friend.

"Of course, Daniel. You are the expert on the Ancients. Even if I were still on the field, I'd say the same thing," Sam answered honestly, as she sat, softly stroking Rachel's back.

Rachel started wriggling, and pulled away from Sam, so Sam realised that her little daughter had had her fill. She would need both arms to burp Rachel. Cutting of Daniel before he could reply, she again spoke, "Look Daniel, I'd better go, I need to see to Rachel."

"Sure, I'll see you-" Daniel started, but was cut-off as the alarms set-off on base, which Sam heard clearly through the receiver. Therefore, she was not offended, when the phone was suddenly hung-up, leaving her own phone beeping.

Leaning over to the phone cradle next to her, she hung up her end, picked up and placed a towel over her shoulder, and lifted up Rachel to pat her back, cooing to the babe. She sighed. She couldn't believe what joy and fulfilment motherhood was bringing to her. It was more than she ever thought it could be.

-----

Racing out of his lab, after hurriedly hanging up on Sam, Daniel headed to the elevator, to reach the control room.

Over the PA, he heard Sergeant Harriman call out, "Unscheduled offworld activation."

Having reached the punched in level, Daniel raced out the elevator doors, and then ran over to the stairs, which led him into the control room, where Harriman sat in front of the computer screen. Jack too, was making his way into the control room, as was Captain Hailey.

All three new arrivals entered the vicinity in time to see the unstable vortex form, flush sideways, and the wormhole appear.

"What you got there, Walter?" Jack demanded.

"Receiving IDC," Harriman reported, reading from the screen in front of him. "It doesn't clear."

"Why not?" Hailey asked curiously, her brows furrowed.

"Looks like it's an old one," Harriman concluded.

"Missing SG personnel?" Daniel questioned.

"Negative," Harriman answered. He looked surprised as he gazed at the screen. "It looks like it's SG-1's. Or at least it was. It's been invalid for two years. I'm amazed that it's still recorded in the system. Receiving text message."

With the file download complete, the text message appeared onscreen. It read, "SEND M.A.L.P." Jack raised his eyebrows, and both Daniel and Hailey wore expressions of surprise.

"Sir, I think we'd better check this out," Hailey advised.

"No kidding," Daniel replied. "Who the hell could this be?"

Jack seemed to agree with the two SG-1 members' assessment. He tapped Harriman on his shoulder. "Prepare a MALP."

"Yes, sir," Harriman acceded.

-----

Once Siler, and another young technician, Airman Menzies, with some help from Sergeant Rossi, were readying a MALP for transportation through the gate.

Having received the co-ordinates, Jack and Harriman had waited for the airmen to finish their work. And since Siler had indicated they were almost ready, Jack had authorised Harriman to start dialling the gate. By that time, Colonel Schulz and Teal'c had joined the other members of their team.

"What do we know of this gate address?" Teal'c asked.

"Nothing, other than the fact it's on the outer edge of the galaxy," Hailey, SG-1's resident gate expert supplied.

"That's comforting," Daniel commented.

Hailey shot him a half-annoyed, half-amused look.

"Chevron seven locked," Harriman told the congregated group.

The gate through the glass in front of them again activated, sending forth the kawhoosh of the stabilising wormhole.

This established, Harriman continued with, "Outgoing wormhole established."

Jack stepped forward to the microphone, which connected into the gate room. "Siler?"

Looking up, Siler answered the General's question. "MALP is prepped and ready to go, Sir."

Looking over to Hailey and Walter, Jack gave the order, "Go ahead."

Hailey, seated next to Harriman at the computer, started typing in the commands for the MALP to move forward, up the ramp and through the wormhole.

"MALP is en route...," Harriman told them. After a pause, when the probe had reached its destination, he added, "MALP has reached its destination."

The image on the screen in front of them, being received via the MALP was dark. Both Jack and Schulz leaned in close.

"Is there a problem with the sensors, Hailey?" asked sandy-haired Schulz, who was fairly technical himself.

Hailey bit her lip in concentration as she typed commands into the computer, and started searching through the data.

"Hailey?" Jack added after a pause.

"Sorry Sirs. Just checking for myself. We are receiving MALP telemetry, General. Signal is five by five. Video's working fine, there's just nothing to see. Switching to IR," the young Captain explained. She continued her typing, reminding Jack so much of his wife's own skills. But the screen still remained dark, with only a faint patch of white evident.

"Wait a second..." Hailey told them, the cogs turning in her head.

"What's that?" Jack asked her.

"Switching off IR; going to white light," Hailey thought aloud. She continued her typing, and at last something happened. An image appeared. And not just any image, either.

Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack's jaws dropped. There, on the screen, stood Sam.

Though as Jack looked, he noticed that while, whoever this... person was... it wasn't exactly the Sam he knew. For half a second, he wondered if this was yet another one of those alternate reality chicks. The Sam that stood before him on the monitor had closer cropped hair. Kinda like how Sam wore it, oh, maybe a couple of years back. And this Sam was skinnier. 'His' Sam was currently fuller-figured after the recent birth of their first child together. A look he personally found even more attractive. Collecting his thoughts, he addressed this almost-stranger, "Alright, you've got our attention. Who are you?"

"My name is Samantha Carter," she told them, talking to them in a distant, awkward manner.

"Alright, we've got a little conflict with that statement. We've already got one Sam," Jack told the impostor.

"Are you from an alternate reality?" Daniel questioned her, bringing Jack's own musings to light.

'Sam' did not seem startled by the line of questioning. "No, Daniel. This reality is my own. There are two of us."

"If only," Jack muttered, making Daniel smirk, Teal'c raise an eyebrow, while Hailey and Schulz stayed tactfully out of it.

"Where are you from? How did you know how to contact us?" Schulz asked of 'Sam', getting back to the issue at hand.

"I am from no specific place. I was made in Samantha Carter's image. I know what she knows. Therefore, I knew how to contact you," she explained.

"You were made? Who made you?" Daniel asked, looking mildly disturbed.

Her answer was brief. "The one you call Fifth."

"Shit," Jack and Daniel simultaneously swore.

Hailey and Schulz's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Teal'c raised an astonished eyebrow.

The image of Replicator Sam on the screen again spoke, "No doubt you are surprised by my arrival in your galaxy. I come in advance of the others but they will be here soon."

"For what reason have you contacted us?" Teal'c interrogated the life-like machine.

"I need your help. I wish to be destroyed. You have a weapon capable of separating the keiron pathways that link my individual cells. The effect would be instantaneous... and painless," the Replicator Sam told the group, her face expressionless. The effect of her words coupled with this fact was someone unnerving for Jack and the current members of SG-1.

"You folks can feel pain?" Jack asked, somewhat surprised.

"I can feel a lot of things. I know you hate and fear the Replicators, and with good reason, so this should be easy for you," she answered, giving what she obviously believed to be a logical argument.

"Yeah, well... we'll have to get back to you on this," Jack told the 'woman', obviously having some planning and decision-making to do. He then looked over at Harriman, and made a 'cut-off' motion with his hand. Harriman then shut down the gate.

-----

Jack sat at his desk, pondering the situation. He had called a briefing 1300 hours, but for the time being, he was hesitating over phoning Sam about the situation. This in itself made him feel guilty, as he didn't like the fact that he was putting his personal interests and his wife before his duty. The thought of them both abandoning their daughter in favour of working concerned him. Considering their line of work and all they'd talked about before Sam conceived Rachel, they didn't want her to be parentless. Yet, with the approaching threat of Fifth, they couldn't ignore their calling to save the planet. But on the other hand, it would be reasonable not to bring her in. Sam was still on maternity leave, and as such, other than interest and indirect help, had no current say in the goings-on at the SGC. Yet on the other hand, it would be a strategic advantage to inform and include Sam in the decision making. After all, Sam would know this Replicator best.

As he sat sulking, there was a knock at the door.

"What?" he called out in his characteristic 'professional' manner.

Daniel walked in. "Hey Jack," the archaeologist greeted him, looking slightly pouty.

"What's your problem?" Jack asked his friend snappily.

Daniel sat down, and crossed his arms. "Well, that's not really the point at the moment. Atlantis apparently has to wait," he started, glaring at Jack recalling his earlier conversation with Sam. "The reason why I'm here is why you haven't called in Sam yet. You know she'll be pissed with you if you don't."

'Hmm,' Jack thought. 'That is a point.' But out loud he responded with, "I'm the boss around here. I make the orders."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "We may not be now, but excepting my own year of ascension, we were a team for seven years. The crap about you being boss doesn't fly. Sam is the expert here, and you damn well know it!" Daniel snapped.

Jack glared at him. "Just because I know it, doesn't mean that I have to like it!"

Daniel sighed, "Just call her in for the briefing. You and Sam can decide on whatever involvement she has. It's not like we've decided on anything yet. That's what the briefing is for."

"You know she'll talk me into something. If there's something to be said about marriage, its that rank means nothing at home," Jack grumbled, though he did seem slightly amused by the idea of what he had just confessed. "Alright, I'll call her in."

Daniel smiled, relieved. "Thank-you, Jack."

-----

Half an hour later, having talked to Jack, Sam was searching in her closet through the fatigues from the early part of her pregnancy. There was no way her old ones would fit her yet. Though Jack had no problem with her body shape, Sam felt that she had a long way to go in regaining her fitness level and figure. The fact of her being recalled to base and her clothes not fitting the way they once did was evidence of that.

Sam had just put Rachel down to sleep when Jack had rung her. She had been stunned by his revelation. The thought of a Replicator made in her image was quite disturbing. Jack had told her that the Replicator claimed to have knowledge of what Sam knew as well. All Sam could conclude from this information was that Fifth had her memories stored from when they had been held by First and the other human-form Replicators two years earlier. The Replicators were extremely advanced, and shared knowledge. She supposed knowledge could be stored, used, and passed on in a similar way. So he'd probably created this Replicator based on his memories of her appearance and then 'downloaded', for lack of a better word, her memories.

Having found some fatigues that fit ok, Sam went and collected her keys and purse. As Sam was heading down the stairs, there was a knock at the door. 'Good,' she thought, 'that must me Mary.'

Sure enough, as Sam answered the door, there stood her mother-in-law. "Hey, come on in," Sam greeted her. "Thanks for coming on short notice."

"You're welcome honey," Mary replied, smiling at the fatigue-clad woman. Though she was fully supportive of her son and her daughter-in-law, she was faintly disapproving of Sam leaving Rachel at such a young age. However, despite her honest and forthright nature, she knew when tact was prudent. She didn't wish to offend Sam, as she respected the younger woman. Besides, she had seen enough of life to know that times changed and that voicing such concerns would get her nowhere. Anyway, Sam was a devoted mother. Mary knew that, and also knew that Sam probably wasn't returning to work this once, she probably wasn't too thrilled about leaving the baby.

"Thanks," Sam told her gratefully. "I hate to do this both to you and Rachel. I never wanted to do this to her. That's one thing I decided before I could commit to trying for a child. But Jack says the reason for my being called in is of the utmost importance. That is why I am doing this. I wouldn't be, otherwise," Sam resolutely ended.

Mary immediately felt remorseful. She might not have like the situation, but it was clear that the situation too pained the young mother. "I understand, sweetie. You have to do what you have to do sometimes. And sometimes what needs to be done isn't easy. You're a great mother Sam, don't feel guilty for something you can do nothing about. I may not know why you have to do this, but I know you, and I know Jack. It must be important. So, you just leave little Rachie with me, and we'll be fine."

Sam reached over and gave the older woman a huge hug. Mary accepted the hug, and patted Sam's back.

Sam's words were muffled when she replied with, "Thanks, Mary. You don't know what that means to me."

"Oh yes, I do Sam. Don't forget I was once a military wife, who was widowed young by a husband doing his duty," Mary replied reassuringly.

They pulled apart from the hug, smiled at each other, and squeezed each other's hands.

"I've expressed some milk, which is sitting in the fridge. I fed Rachel not long ago, so she won't be hungry again yet. She's down for a nap at the moment, so she'll wake up for a feed and some attention later in the afternoon," Sam informed Mary.

Mary nodded. "Ok, thanks. We'll be fine."

After looking in on Rachel, placing a kiss on her downy blonde head, and saying, "Goodbye for now, Mommy's little angel," Sam gave Mary one more quick squeeze and headed down the stairs a second time, looking back sadly. "I'll be back as soon as I can," were her parting remarks.

Once out of the house, she stepped into her Volvo, and drove off, headed for the mountain.

-----

At the mountain, Sam showed her ID, and made her way down the 28 levels to the bottom of the SGC. Stepping her way out of the elevator, she headed for the briefing room. On the way, she passed Siler, and greeted him. The Sergeant asked about Rachel, and Sam was only too happy to talk about her little girl.

Finally extricating herself, Sam made it to the briefing room. There she found Daniel and Teal'c already there waiting, having made it there before anyone else. "Hey guys," she greeted her former teammates.

"Greetings, Colonel Carter. I trust that you and Rachel O'Neill are well," Teal'c welcomed her, pleased to see his friend.

"Hey again, Sam," Daniel replied.

She smiled at the both, before replying to Teal'c's comment, "Thanks Teal'c, yeah I'm doin' ok, though I hate to leave Rachel. She's well too, and she fortunately went down for a nap just before I left."

Just then, Captain Hailey entered the briefing room. "Hello Colonel Carter," Hailey greeted, smiling, clearly happy to see the superior officer.

Sam smiled back, equally happy to see the young officer she'd overseen the recruitment of. "Hello Captain Hailey. It sounds like some situation we have. I only hope I'm able to help."

Hailey nodded. "I'm sure you can, Ma'am. This is one instance we can be certain that you'll probably be the one with the correct answer," Hailey replied, a wry grinning crossing her lips.

Sam grinned. A lesser person would have taken offence at the junior officer's tone, but given Sam's personality, and their history, she took it well, and was amused by the challenge.

Just then, Colonel Schulz entered the room, and went to sit down, joining Daniel and Teal'c. Jennifer Hailey and Sam, who had been standing, sat down too.

"Colonel," Schulz greeted Sam, with a friendly expression on his face. Despite the fact they'd never actually worked together, he had great respect for her.

"Colonel," Sam similarly replied.

Jack finally chose that moment to grace the group with his presence. "Afternoon, campers," he greeted them.

Sam bit back a smirk. Despite everything that had changed over the last few months, nothing had really changed.

"Ok, folks. You all know the story. Sam, I already told you over the phone. SG-1, you were all present for the little 'chat'," he emphasised with air quotes, "with our good friend, 'The RepliCarter'." He grinned cheekily at his genius.

Daniel, Teal'c, and Hailey smirked slightly. Schulz and Sam's faces wore looks of amazement. Then, quickly recovering, Sam gave her friends a quick glare at their amusement, and decided to sort her husband out. "Yes, SIR," she replied. You can't imagine the joy I feel, knowing that there's a Replicator out there who not only has my memories, which in itself is not new, but also looks like me."

Jack sobered up at his wife's words. He knew she was right all along, but he thought his little nickname to be quite amusing. Getting back to the point of the briefing, he began again with, "This, um, Replicator told us Fifth and the rest had plans, and that she was coming ahead of them."

Daniel nodded, "She said that they were heading for our galaxy, and will be here soon."

"So the universe is a big place, right? Really big. Tons of galaxies out there everywhere," Jack commented, wanted further insight.

"Hundreds of millions," Sam filled in, not surprisingly falling back into her role of resident astrophysicist."

"So why this one?" Jack demanded to know.

"I think it might be personal," she admitted, remembering back to what happened on Halla, and the reports given about Fifth's frustration about her absence on Orilla.

"Personal. In what way?" Jack asked, his male lack of intuition kicking in.

'Here we go,' Sam thought, 'He's gonna love this!' Sam hesitantly answered her husband and commanding officer with, "Well, Fifth may lead an army of incredibly advanced machines but deep down he's emotionally immature, like an adolescent boy... and... he has... an attachment to me. Of some kind..."

"Would that be why he created one in your image?" Jack sarcastically asked his wife and former 2IC.

Sam cringed. "I imagine so, yes."

"Replicators have never before attempted to impersonate a specific individual. This represents a significant new threat to security," Teal'c

"Well, I've only read reports of the Replicators so far, but wouldn't that mean based on your previous contact two years ago with the original human-form Replicators, they could make a couple of yourself, General, or you Teal'c, or even of Jonas Quinn?" Schulz asked

Hailey nodded, "Yes, Sir." She then added, "And that makes the security threat even worse, even if their information is out-of-date."

Sam likewise nodded, "It could be a problem offworld, but our scans would detect them if they tried to come through the Gate."

Having listened to the opinions of the two science brains, Jack made his recommendation, "Well, we've got the disrupter. I say we give her what she wants."

"I think that might be a little hasty, Sir," Sam advised, the word 'Sir' feeling strange on her tongue.

"Sam?" he asked.

"I- I'm not saying we don't do it. I'm just suggesting that we talk to her first. If Fifth really is coming to this galaxy, she could provide us with valuable intelligence. I mean, it's pretty clear they've had some kind of falling out," Sam hesitantly suggested, not liking where her own recommendation was heading.

"Unless it is a ruse," Teal'c suggested.

Daniel then characteristically added, "Maybe we need to talk to her."

Sam felt a small wave of relief that her idea had been voiced by Daniel. "If something goes wrong, we pull the trigger. Either way, I think we need to meet her face to face."

"There's no way I'm lettin' her on the base," Jack proclaimed.

"We could use the Alpha site. Skeleton crew, security personnel only," Sam suggested.

The group waited with baited breath for Jack's response.

Jack didn't look thrilled by the idea, but gave his consent. "Fine." Then turning to Sam, he added, "Sam, my office. The rest of you, dismissed."

-----

Sam felt like a child sent to the principal's office, being addressed by Jack the way she had been. The thought made her smile, but she felt anxious, knowing he'd probably want to discuss her involvement with their dealing with her Replicator double.

As both she and Jack entered his office, he directed her to be seated, and went and sat down in his own cushy chair.

"Sam..." he started.

Sam looked him in the eye. "Jack, I know you don't want me to be a part of this. Hell, I don't even want to be a part of this, when I think about our little daughter at home, being cared for by her grandmother. But all you need me to do is to talk to her. As I already suggested, there would be less risk if the meeting takes place at the Alpha Site. If anyone will convince her to talk, it'll be me. I'm the only one she's going to trust."

"And why should we trust her?" Jack challenged, his shoulders stiffening.

"Ok, I admit, we have no real reason to. But the very fact that she's fleeing from Fifth means she's more likely to be sympathetic to us, especially if she holds my memories," Sam related.

"Sam, I know what you're saying. But I'd rather send Teal'c or Daniel, or even Hailey in your place. You're still on maternity leave. Even unobjectively, as hard as that is right at the moment, you're not in a good position to be taking part in this mission. You're still recovering from childbirth, which was only a couple of months back. You're not physically ready to be back on the field. And on a personal note, Sam, I thought you said you didn't want to put your life at risk by going through the gate," Jack explained, fiddling with a pen on his desk as he spoke.

"Jack, please... I'm not going into direct danger, as far as we know. It's not a life or death battle situation, or else I'd never agree to it. We both know that while someone else could go, I am the best bet," Sam asked, almost pleadingly.

Jack let out a deep sigh, and he put the pen back down. Lifting his hands in a sign of defeat, he grudgingly agreed, "Ok, Sam. I'm only agreeing to this, by classifying this as a science exploration mission. Since you are not going into a war zone, I'll only ask Teal'c to accompany you. But I expect regular reports, you hear?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Ok, Sam, send Teal'c in, and inform Schulz of the plan. He can tell the rest of the team," Jack instructed.

Sam let out a small smile. "Thank-you Jack."

"Be ready to embark and have informed the Replicator of the co-ordinates by 1600 hours. I'll inform Mom that you're going to be away briefly - maybe a day or so, but hopefully less. Dismissed," Jack concluded, in military mode.

"Yes, Sir," Sam gratefully replied.

As he watched his wife leave his office, Jack made a face. He had to question the logic of allowing Sam to go through and talk to the Replicator. He knew he had to prevent a galaxy-wide catastrophe if possible, especially if Fifth had a vendetta against Earth, but his instincts were telling him that something was dreadfully wrong. The mission just didn't sit right, and he hoped, for the galaxy's sake, for Sam's sake, as well as for his baby daughter's sake that for once, his gut feeling was wrong.

-----

Sam and Teal'c soon found themselves standing inside the mountain base on the Alpha Site, disrupter in tow. Teal'c stood in the gate room, awaiting the arrival of the Replicator, having sent her the co-ordinates before leaving for the Alpha Site themselves. Meanwhile, Sam, by mutual agreement with Jack, sat in a separate room, ready to communicate via camera link.

As Teal'c stood waiting, the gate's chevrons started to light-up, as it started to dial in.

"Incoming wormhole," a technician announced.

The gate fully activated, and the wormhole formed. A figure made their way through the gate. It was the Replicator duplicate. She was clad in dark clothes, much like those worn by Fifth, and the original human-form Replicators. Yet, the effect was unnerving, as she was a perfect copy of Sam as she looked two years prior.

Regarding Teal'c, she spoke, "I know you. Your name is Teal'c."

"You have been given Samantha Carter's memories," Teal'c coldly declared.

"Yes," the duplicate replied. Despite looking exactly like Teal'c's Tauri friend and fellow warrior, the manner of this entity was not Sam's. This Replicator had a cool, distant manner, much like the Replicator, First had had. However, she had none of his arrogance. She seemed very self-possessed.

"But you are not Samantha Carter," Teal'c announced, glaring at her. He indicated to a doorway out of the room. "That way," he ordered.

"You're not going to use the weapon?" she asked him.

"Colonel Carter wishes to speak with you first. But know this, if you make one false move, I will destroy you," Teal'c grimly expressed.

-----

Having led the Replicator duplicate into the interrogation room, Teal'c still kept the weapon facing 'her'. Sam braced herself and started conversing with her 'twin'. She started relating to Sam what she had been through, and what Fifth had done to her. Sam immediately felt a strong burst of sympathy and empathy. Knowing what this 'woman' carried in her memories made Sam want to reach out, and share the burden, feeling guilty for her betrayal of Fifth. Especially when her double revealed, "Fifth made adjustments to himself and all the other Replicators except me. They're now immune to your disrupter. They're coming - and you can't stop them."

-----

Not having completely lost her head, Sam realised it would be best to consult with Jack. In the Alpha Site's control room, she dialled Earth, and set up the video link.

Sam sat facing her husband over the computer screen. He didn't seem convinced by her cause.

"Is there a chance she's bluffing?" he challenged.

Sam gave her assessment, "Anything's possible at this point but I don't see what she has to gain by it. She doesn't want Fifth to succeed any more than we do."

"Yeah. So she says," Jack darkly commented.

"If she's lying, we don't have a problem," Sam tried convincing her husband, so totally convinced she herself was.

He didn't seem to buy it. "Well, why would he make all the other bugs immune to the disrupter but not her?" Jack's tone of voice and facial expressions showed that he was only entertaining this conversation due to the great respect he had for Sam's opinions. Anyone else he would've cut short by then.

"Maybe he wanted her to feel inferior, or he wanted her to be afraid of us. Maybe he anticipated that she would come to me for help," Sam almost pleaded.

"Sam, if that weapon doesn't work..." Jack threatened.

"Yes, Jack, I know. We need to contact Thor and apprise him of the situation. If the disrupter needs to be re-engineered, we're gonna need his help. In the meantime, I think we should continue the interrogation. She could still provide us with valuable information," Sam advised, her personal interest overtaking her sense of logic and caution.

"Alright. Just keep in mind how this has to end," Jack permitted, still not liking the trouble he sensed.

"Don't worry. We will complete the mission," Sam reassured him.

-----

Back in the interrogation room, Teal'c continued cross-questioning the Replicator, with the weapon facing her. She didn't have much information to offer, much to Teal'c's disgust. She admitted this was because she had severed herself from "the subspace connection", before finally refusing to talk further.

"If you don't wanna see Fifth succeed, you'll help us," Sam ordered.

"I can't. I can't betray my own kind, but I can't be like them either." Looking at Teal'c, she added, "Do what you came here to do."

Teal'c put the weapon into position. The human-form Replicator stood up from her chair, and walked towards him. He kept the weapon focussed on 'her'.

"If I have to make you do it, then so be it," she challenged.

Sam, observing these events made a snap decision, based more on emotion than she would have liked to admit, to talk with her, in person.

"Teal'c, wait!" she called out, before hurrying out of the room.

Entering the interrogation room, Sam stopped Teal'c in his tracks. "Teal'c, wait. Stop for a second." Then, turning to her double, she added, "You don't wanna do this."

"We both know there's no other way for this to end," her double argued.

"That's not true," Sam disputed, impassioned.

"Now you're lying to me the way you lied to Fifth," her double declared disbelievingly.

"You're not like him, I can see that," Sam insisted.

"You don't understand. You don't know what he did to me," the Replicator argued.

In desperation, Sam cried out, "Then show me."

Teal'c did not seem at all pleased with that idea. He pulled the disrupter, ready to use. He did not trust the Replicator one iota.

Sam tried to reassure him, "Teal'c, it's alright." Seeing her double's confused expression, she again addressed her, "Show me."

The Replicator lifted her hand, and pressed her fingers into Sam's forehead, much like what had happened to her on Halla. She winced in pain, their brains melding. Sam's vision raced, as inside her head, she experienced all that her 'twin' had suffered at the hands of Fifth.

After what felt like seconds, but at the same time felt like eternity, the connection was broken, and Teal'c ordered, "Enough!"

Seeing that which her double had been through, Sam was blown away. What she had seen was so unbelievable, yet so unrealistic. Did Fifth hate her and want revenge that badly? It was unfathomable, as she thought but to the naïve and trusting young 'man', she had encountered two years ago. The experience of her double's mind wrenched her with almost a physical pain, as she drew her own hand to her forehead.

"I didn't hurt her," the Replicator told Teal'c.

He did not look convinced. "Colonel Carter?" he questioned. "Are you unharmed?"

Pulling her hand away from her head, Sam answered, "Yeah, I'm OK."

"Now you understand. I can't go back to him, and I can't let him find me," the double explained.

"We can protect you if you help us,' Sam urged.

Her double had not surprisingly been sceptical of Sam's words, given the betrayal of Fifth back on Halla with the time dilation device. She seemed to struggle with the idea of helping destroy the other Replicators, despite the human side she claimed to have. She seemed clearly uncomfortable with the system of disrupter satellites the Asgard had devised. She seemed bound to her Replicator past, and Sam, still feeling waves of sympathy for her double felt it her responsibility to change her mind. She felt undeniably involved.

-----

Back at the Alpha Site, Sam sat with her double, as they sat in front of a computer screen. Keeping an eye on them, Teal'c stood wielding the disrupter, waiting for any false move from the Replicator.

The Replicator seemed, in her aloof was, amazed by the technology. "The design is so..." she trailed off.

"Advanced?" Sam guessed.

"I was going to say 'foreign'," corrected her double.

"It is from Ancient technology," Sam explained, trying to make her double feel comfortable, and informed.

"How were you able to create a working prototype?" the woman-machine enquired curiously.

"Thor accessed the specifications for the disrupter from General O'Neill's subconscious," Sam explained, her mind going back to Jack's recovery. She smiled at the memory.

"While he and your teammates were aboard the Asgard ship," the Replicator surmised, as Fifth had filled in the whole Orilla episode.

"That's right," Sam agreed, pleased she was following.

Her mind seemingly going back to Fifth and the Asgard, her double again spoke, "Fifth has a fair knowledge of Ancient technology taken from the databanks of assimilated Asgard ships."

"You think that's how he managed to counter the effects of the disrupter?" Sam asked.

"He was able to introduce a cipher into the keiron pathways that control the molecular cohesion of all Replicators. It was only then that he considered coming to your galaxy," the Replicator double explained.

Teal'c contributed for the first time, "It is unlikely he would have taken such a risk unless he were confident that he would be immune to the effects of the weapon."

"Do you know the cipher?" Sam asked, eager for a resolution.

"No. Fifth kept it from me because he was beginning to sense that I might betray him. I was too much like you," explained her double.

"But if it's in the programming of all Replicators, presumably you could access it through the subspace link," Sam pushed, hoping she wasn't doing so too hard. But of the information they had been given was correct, they were quickly running out of time.

"If I were to search for it myself, it could take days. I'd be sifting through an almost unimaginable amount of data," the Replicator argued.

Yet still, the Replicator seemed to struggle with this idea. Sam could sense fear of Fifth, and felt a wave of sympathy, for her double who feared Fifth. Who seemed scared of helping. It was her fault, Sam felt, for betraying Fifth in the first place. She blamed herself for the whole mess.

"If he gets here before we can modify the weapon, we'll use it to destroy you. Either way, he will never get his hands on you again," Sam swore.

-----

Not long later after these events, back at the Alpha Site which was currently connected to Earth, husband and wife, sat talking over computer screen, separated by light years.

With Teal'c at her side, Sam was explaining the situation to Jack. "There's a subspace link between all Replicators - like a wireless Internet connection. If she taps into it she should be able to access the cipher."

"She'll also be giving away her position," Jack replied, a slight scowl on his expressive face.

"It'll take some time for Fifth to detect her presence on the link. If she can isolate the correct programme first..." Sam trailed off.

"That's a big 'if'," jack grumbled, not liking their odds.

"It's risky, Jack, I realise that, but I think it's the only way. While we're waiting for her to find the cipher, we can run a few tests on the unmodified disrupter. We need to analyse the energy output so we can create a modulation programme - and we need the Asgard to send us a disrupter satellite as soon as possible," Sam spoke, giving her assessment.

"I've already talked to 'em. It'll be there in thirty minutes... or it's free!" Jack declared, trying to lighten the tension.

Sam smirked. Then speaking again, she added, "Just be quick, so you can head home. Rachel ought to have at least one parent present." That was as much as Sam felt she could comfortable share with an audience present. But she had to say something, to ease her guilt.

Jack nodded. "Will do. Can't let Mom have all the fun,' he grinned wickedly, thinking over all the unpleasant aspects, such as diapers.

They both grinned at each, their eyes meeting, and without words, they bared their souls, and love for each other, despite the distance that currently separated them. Jack winked at her, and Sam blushed.

Teal'c then brought them back on topic, "I will use an F-302 to place a satellite in orbit."

Jack collected his thoughts. "Alright. I hope you guys know what you're doin'," he doubtfully concluded. If anything, the niggling in his gut was worsening by the second. He didn't know what was up, but he knew damn well that something was.

-----

In the lab, Sam and her double were hard at work, determining the calibration of the necessary block disruption. Progress was slow. Sam found herself enjoying the task of working with her double, who seemed to have thawed from her aloofness slightly, for the time being. Sam loved the challenge of adapting and working on alien tech, a similarity her double apparently shared.

They were soon interrupted by a voice announcing, "Unscheduled offworld activation"

Responding over the communications system, Sam asked, "This is Carter. What's happening?"

"Stand by, ma'am... We're receiving a signal. It's the Asgard," the voice replied.

Sam was pleased to hear the news. That done, maybe Jack could go home and see Rachel, even if she couldn't yet do so. She replied to the technician with, "Understood."

Turning towards her Jaffa friend, Sam spoke, "We need that satellite deployed as soon as possible."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, as he handed the disrupter over, "Sergeant," he addressed. The sergeant took the weapon from him.

Sensing tension and doubt from the man, she tried to reassure him. "Teal'c, if she were gonna make a move, I think she would've done it by now."

"Perhaps, but it is best to be certain," he darkly replied.

-----

Teal'c sat in the gate room of the Alpha site, speaking with Thor via the communications system.

With the pleasantries out of the way, Thor reported, "The disrupter satellite is ready for transport."

"Very well," replied Teal'c. He nodded at two SFs present, who walked over to the gate.

Thor continued, "The most effective deployment would be geosynchronous orbit above your base at an altitude of 33785 kilometres with a zero inclination."

The SFs, each stood to one side of the gate, in preparedness.

"Understood," Teal'c told the grey alien.

"The satellite is en route now," Thor advised. As he spoke, the satellite game, floating through the gate. "Once you have the proper new modulation programme, you can upload it from your ground station," Thor continued, as the satellite left the wormhole, and stayed-mid air. One of the SFs pushed it along. "Of course, if you do not have the program before Fifth's arrival, the satellite will be useless."

"Of that I am aware," Teal'c answered.

"Good luck," Thor ended, correctly using the Tauri euphemism. The gate then shut down.

-----

Back in the lab, Sam's double was sitting at the computer. She glanced at the SF wielding the disrupter, and turned to look at Sam, who was lost in thought. As wrapped up in this as she was she was thinking about little Rachel. She sighed, wanting her baby in her arms.

"Sam?" her double asked, in an attempt to gain her attention.

"Oh sorry... I was just a little, um, distracted," Sam replied, flustered.

"I understand Teal'c's concerns about me. To be honest, I'm a little surprised you don't feel the same way," she addressed, in regards to the weapon poking at her.

"Teal'c doesn't know what you've been through. I do," Sam explained, empathetically, clearly moved by her doubles plight.

"You feel guilty, don't you? For betraying Fifth's trust," her double

Sam nodded, her shoulders slumped. "Yeah. That's why I feel I have to stop Fifth's rampage. It's my fault he's angry and wants to attack this galaxy." 'And my fault if he destroys Earth, and my daughter's life,' she thought.

Her double turned away from her, apparently distracted. Concerned, Sam walked over closer to her.

"What is it?" she asked, worry etching her features.

"He's found me. He's on his way," she answered, fear in her voice.

"What about the cipher? Did you find it yet?" Sam asked, bile burning up her throat.

Her double looked panicked. "No, I'm still searching."

Taking charge of the situation, Sam asked, "How much time do we have?"

"At maximum speed, he'll be here in less than two hours," he double told her, horrified.

-----

Back at the SGC, Jack starting to kick himself about letting Sam do this. He had a really, really back feeling about this.

Speaking to his wife over the computer link, he told her and Teal'c, "I'm pulling the plug. Finish off the Replicator and evacuate the base.

"Jack, it's too late for that," Sam pleaded.

"Carter!" he snapped.

Sam jumped at his use of her surname. "If he comes here and finds nothing, he's not just gonna turn around and leave the galaxy."

"He's tracking her, zeroing in on her position," he argued.

"It's only part of why he's coming. Think about it: what do Replicators do? They seek out high level civilisations and consume their technology," she argued back, trying to ease her guilt, and justify her actions in doing this.

"The Goa'uld," Teal'c supplied.

"Exactly. A race that uses all kinds of advanced technology culled from multiple sources, including the Ancients. It's like a banquet for the Replicators. Once they're in this galaxy, they're not goin' anywhere. Now, if she can isolate the cipher soon, we may still have time to remodulate the disrupter," Sam explained, still justifying, though her argument didn't sound without reason, Teal'c and Jack each had to admit.

'Still,' thought Jack, 'there is has to be a cut-off point before it's too late.' He too was concerned with the safety of their galaxy, and the life of his young daughter. The thought of the destruction of Earth... and the risk to Rachel's life, was enough to make him clench his fists and barely-controlled rage. But he controlled his personal feelings enough for him to be reasonable, and answer, "I'll give you one hour. One."

Relief crossed Sam's face. "Thank you." Then remembering herself, and the fact that they were on-duty, and the fact that her husband was still her CO, she added, "Sir."

Turning to face Teal'c, she said, "I'd better get back to the lab." And with that she departed.

"I will deploy the satellite," Teal'c announced, readying to leave himself.

"T," Jack called out to stop him. "Hold on a second."

Teal'c turned toward his friend's image, and waiting for Sam to fully leave, before answering with, "Proceed, O'Neill."

"I need you to be perfectly honest with me. Is Sam letting herself get too involved in this one?" Jack asked, concerned both for his planet as a protector on a humanitarian level, but also for his wife and baby daughter... and all his other loved ones.

"Colonel Carter and the Replicator share thoughts and memories. It is understandable that a certain... sympathy would develop between them," Teal'c reported hesitantly.

"Can't have that," Jack determinedly declared, his face hardening.

Teal'c continued, "However, I do not believe Colonel Carter would allow these feelings to interfere with commission of her duties. She is concerned for the life of your new offspring, and would not put Rachel O'Neill's life in danger out of sympathy for this Replicator. I believe she feels sufficient guilt over Fifth to keep her focused on what danger is at hand.

"Fair enough. But when the time comes, I want you to finish the job," Jack ordered.

"Understood," Teal'c assented.

-----

As Sam reached the lab after her 'chat' with Jack, Sam headed back to her double in the lab. Sam was so relieved to hear that the Replicator had downloaded the cipher from the subspace link. She gave a deep sigh of relief. The galaxy would be safe, and Rachel would be free to grow up in peace... for now.

"We need to load it into the base mainframe," she instructed.

"It'll require about three terabytes of memory," her double warned.

"That shouldn't be a problem, but how do you plan to input the data?" Sam asked.

A slight smile crossed the Replicator's face. "Directly." And with that, she pushed her hand into a computer monitor, as if it were make of jello.

"Right!" Sam added unnecessarily.

-----

With the Replicators cipher in the mainframe, the modulation program was being prepared.

Aboard an F-302, prepping the disrupter satellite for deployment, Teal'c was more than relieved to hear his friends voice.

"Teal'c, this is Carter," her voice rang through the communications.

"Proceed, Colonel Carter," he intoned.

"We've got the cipher. By the time you get back, we should have the modulation programme ready for upload," she announced, sounding slightly exhilarated.

"That is indeed good news. Well done," he congratulated.

-----

As Teal'c reached optimum deployment position, he deployed the satellite in preparation for the uplink.

That done, he returned to the surface, and met with Sam in the control room.

"Uplink initiated. There's a lot of data. It'll probably take about fifteen minutes to remodulate the satellite," Sam directed.

"Proximity alert," spoke up an Airman.

Teal'c walked over to another monitor. "Long range scanners picked up a ship on course for this base," he reported.

"Analysing energy signature. We've got something here but I don't know what it is," the Airman announced.

Chills ran down Sam's spine. It was now or never. "I do. It's a Replicator ship."

"He got here sooner than I thought," her double replied.

Watching the monitor in front of him, Teal'c warned the group, "The weapon will not become effective in time."

"I know," Sam simply stated, her worst nightmare coming true. Speaking over the PA system, she warned the base, "All personnel, begin evacuation procedures immediately. Repeat: begin evacuation." Turning to a technician, she ordered, "We need to download the modulation programme into a portable drive and erase everything else."

"Yes, Ma'am," he acquiesced.

"What of the Replicator?" Teal'c asked her.

"We're taking her with us," she firmly answered.

Walking over to the sergeant holding the disrupter, he demanded, "the disrupter," took it, and aimed it at the Replicator.

"Teal'c, what are you doing?" exclaimed Sam.

"We cannot bring her to Earth," he stated.

Sam walked over to stand in between Teal'c and her double, as if her blocking the way could possibly prevent him firing the weapon and killing her double. "Teal'c."

"We have the modulation program," he argued.

"But we haven't tested it. What if Fifth alters the cipher when he figures out what we were trying to do here?" Sam questioned.

"O'Neill would never allow a human form Replicator access to Stargate Command," Teal'c replied, clearly seeing the topic as not open for discussion.

"Yes he would, if he knew what was at stake," Sam futilely argued. 'If we have her, we may still have a chance,' she thought. 'She doesn't deserve to die simply because she's a Replicator... I don't want to do that again. Look at what happened by doing that to Fifth.'

But behind Sam, her double stealthily walked over to one of the terminals, and pressed a key.

Her pressing of the key caused a reaction, which a technician immediately noted. "Colonel Carter," he called out.

Sam looked over at the monitor. "What are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"What I came here to do," the Replicator simply stated.

Sam looked at the screen again, and spoke four shocking words, "She fired the weapon."

"Colonel, the Replicator ship is breaking up," the technician announced, glancing at the monitor.

The Replicator smirked at this news.

After a moment of silence, while all in the room watched the monitor and collected their thoughts, Teal'c finally announced to the group, "The ship has been destroyed."

"That's impossible," Sam finally burst out. Addressing the technician, she asked, "Did we finish the upload?"

"Not even close," he answered worriedly.

Sam looked over and regarded her double, an unspoken challenge in her eyes.

"You were right about one thing, Colonel. I was never working with Fifth, though he didn't know it," she spoke, answering the challenge.

Her eyes widened, she acted instantly, her old instincts kicking in. She rushed over to one of the terminals, and hurriedly starting typing in commands. As Sam did this, Teal'c instantly fired the disrupter at the Replicator. To no avail. The beam simply bounced over him and left her standing, unaffected. In desperation, he used the weapon as a club, but with her superior strength, she stopped him one-handedly, then with her other hand she threw Teal'c across the room, where he landed in a heap. The technician in the room then made an attempt at knocking her over, but she easily threw him aside, also.

Then, walking over to Sam herself, and knocked her away from the terminal. Sam found herself momentarily disoriented, and then found herself in a cold dark place, lit only in blue.

"That's better,' the Replicator pronounced. "Now we can take our time and have a little talk. Of course, only a few seconds will pass in the real world."

Registering that she was now in her doubles mind, just as she had been with Fifth that time, she asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to thank you. You gave me the opportunity to study the disrupter, and that allowed me to make myself immune to its effects," her double replied, looking smug.

"There never was a cipher,' Sam stated, the truth of her double's plot washing over her.

"Until now," the Replicator gloated. "I've already begun uploading it into the link. Soon, all my brethren will have the new program and they will be unstoppable."

"And you'll be their leader," Sam finished, the bitter taste of betrayal in her mouth.

"That's right," her double agreed, smirking.

"So this whole thing was a set-up. You just wanted to get rid of Fifth," Sam remarked, a disgusted expression on her face.

"Fifth was pathetic. He was not worthy of ruling the galaxy. He was weak, and caught-up in 'emotion'," she goaded, Sam, proud of using this same weakness against both of her adversaries.

"Fifth was flawed, and given all he's been doing, if had to destroy him, I would, but..." Sam trailed off.

"But what? You feel sorry for him? Don't bother. He was never fit to lead an army, and he certainly wasn't fit to rule this galaxy," the Replicator retorted, confident of her superiority.

"But you are?" Sam asked, disbelievingly.

"I am what I am because of you" her double answered, as if stating a very simple fact.

"Not me. You're what Fifth made you. I didn't create you, or even ask for Fifth to do so," Sam argued.

"You have untapped greatness inside you, Sam, but you're limited by your own fears. You play by the rules, you do as you think others expect of you, and you deny yourself your own true desires," her double condescendingly lectured.

Sam bit back a sardonic laugh, "I have no desire to rule the galaxy, believe me."

"All humans desire power. It's just that most of them are never in a position to attain it," the Replicator answered, smirking.

"We will stop you," Sam swore.

"You're forgetting: I know exactly how your mind works. I know what you're going to do before you even think of it," her double countered.

"We are not the same person. You can't know entirely how I'd react, there is always room for variables," Sam disputed.

An even wider grin crossed her double's face. She shook her head in mock disappointment. "You have one important piece of the puzzle missing. I now know your main driving force and weakness... Rachel."

Sam's jaw dropped. "When we were in your mind, you searched mine," she numbly concluded.

The Replicator nodded her head, looking pleased with herself, "You were foolish and trusting. A mistake you and Fifth share in common."

Seemingly finished her heart-to-heart with Sam, she released Sam, who after another brief moment of disorientation, found herself back in the control room. There in front of her stood the Replicator, again smirking. Barely having registered this, a blue line of light passed over her double's body, and she morphed into a mirror-image of Sam... right down to the fatigues she was now clad in.

She looked down, and regarded her new, altered form. She smiled at it. "Not as agile as my previous form, but it will do nicely. Who would be able to tell the difference now? This will serve my plans well."

"Infiltration," Sam gaped at her. "You're not only going to make use of my memories and knowledge, but also my current physical form."

Her double nodded, then seemingly through with Sam's conversation, she turned to the terminal that Sam had been working at, and observed what was happening on the monitor. "You set the naquadah generators to overload; trying to blow up the base before I can leave." She then again put her into the monitor. Everyone on the base immediately shut down - lights, computers - everything.

Having done this, The Replicator started beating up Sam, backhanding her to knock her down. Sam hit the floor, but managed to painfully get up from the floor, and walked over to where Teal'c still lay. Fortunately, he was starting to gain consciousness.

After checking on the knocked out technician, she informed Teal'c, "She's heading for the gate room. We have to stop her. Teal'c managed to stand up, and that's where they headed.

-----

In the gate room, The Replicator made her entrance, and knocked away every one in her path, only made easier by the fact that no-one was on their guard, thinking it was Colonel Carter.

That task down, and everyone knocked out before anyone could inform them of her true identity and try and stop her, or work out her identity my her upcoming actions; she sat down at a terminal, and placed her hand into the keyboard this time, and turned on some lighting. She did the same at another terminal, but this time, her actions caused the Stargate to activate. Showing impeccable timing, Sam and Teal'c entered the room. The Replicator merely walked away and headed to the Gate. Teal'c ran towards her, while Sam ran for the computers.

As she approached the Stargate, and up the stairs. Teal'c threw himself at her, and had his revenge by knocking her down. But the Replicator kicked him away, and she began her exit through the open wormhole. Teal'c grabbed her arm, trying to stop this. They struggled for a few moments, and Teal'c yelled out to Sam, "Disengage the wormhole!"

"She's locked out the controls!" protested Sam.

And still, the battle between Teal'c and Replicator Sam continued. Then ended, when she emerged from the wormhole slightly, detached her arm, and headed through the wormhole, free of any hindrance. The arm in Teal'c's stunned hands crumbled back into it's individual blocks, and fell to the floor. The wormhole disengaged.

Sam just looked at the Stargate, an awful, guilty feeling taking hold of her. Getting a grip on herself, she quickly checked on the SFs, before heading to the scene of final battle. Horrified by the ramifications of her actions, she looked at Teal'c and asked him, "Teal'c, what've I done?"

"You cannot be held responsible for the actions of the Replicator," he comforted.

Sam just couldn't believe that. She had caused the Replicators to come to their galaxy, then single-handedly destroyed the one effective weapon they held, that had put her husband's life at risk just to create it. She felt like the galaxy's biggest fool. What was going to say? What was he going to do? She could only blame herself.

-----

Back at the SGC, in her lab, Sam was laying low, as she was studying some of the blocks from the Replicator's arm under a microscope. Teal'c sat with her, to show his support, and Hailey was wordlessly taking notes, while examining some pieces with a magnifying glass.

She didn't know when she'd go home. How would she be able to look her own daughter in the eye, knowing she had created a problem of galactic proportions, which she wasn't sure how to fix.

Jack had been avoiding her, after they'd reported on the events. She felt terrible, but knowing that she'd let down Jack was the worst feeling in the world. Jack had refrained from saying much, but he had sure looked pissed, and his jaw had tightened at the news.

Just as she was thinking, Jack entered her lab, having swallowed some of his anger... for now. The truth was, he blamed himself a lot, for allowing the meeting to take place in the first place, and putting Sam in a tough spot. It didn't mean he wasn't still furious at her actions, however. He too, was avoiding going home, knowing the conflict that would ensue there, and not wanting to expose Rachel to that. Though he was a firm believer in separating her work from his private life, this situation had hit a nerve in both of them, and affected them professionally and personally.

Making his presence known, he spoke, "Y'know, I'm still of a strong belief that it's a bad idea to have that stuff on the base."

Avoiding his eyes, she answered, "She deactivated these cells when she separated them from her arm."

"Can we be certain they will not become active again?" Teal'c questioned.

"She deliberately shut down the cohesive energy between them so it would be more difficult for me to figure out how she made herself immune to the disrupter," Sam explained quietly

"Now, how do you know that?" Jack snapped.

"Because that's what I would have done," she answered tentatively.

Taking a deep breath, he geared himself up for something he hated to do, but that which came from working for the US Air Force. What he had to do, would also affect their professional and personal lives. But maybe that's what made it so much harder. He especially couldn't go easy on Sam, seeing as he was not only her commanding officer, but also her husband.

"Teal'c, Hailey. You're both dismissed.

Hailey looked over at Sam concerned, yet she wasn't willing to risk the General's wrath, simply to offer sympathy. Throwing Sam a 'good luck' look, she quickly exited the lab. Teal'c, on the other hand, remained.

"Teal'c!" Jack grumbled. "That was an order!"

Teal'c looked and Jack, and simply stated, "I am not leaving Colonel Carter's side, O'Neill."

Jack muttered incoherently under his breath, but let the Jaffa stay.

"Colonel," he barked, making Sam wince. "You have put not only the lives of the Alpha Site personnel at risk, but the lives of every single being in this galaxy. That is unacceptable. The enemy was able to take advantage of you, and you let them without considering the risk involved. You put emotions ahead of the job. That is unacceptable."

Sam knew he was right, but the tongue lashing, especially one coming from one Jack O'Neill was never pleasant. But at least he had only reprimanded her. He had not taken any other disciplinary action, which would have been pointless anyway, considering she was on maternity leave still.

"None of us correctly anticipated the actions of the Replicator," Teal'c interrupted.

"Teal'c, thanks, but it's ok. I'm willing to accept this," Sam calmly told her friend.

That only made Jack feel worse. Though it was his duty to deal with Sam, he still knew he held accountability. And by the look in her eyes, he could see that was accepting full blame, even without his help. "Sam," he started, "Look..."

"It's ok," she said, distantly, consumed by all the guilt and blame that she couldn't bear any sympathy. Especially from the man who was her husband and commanding officer, after his blasting her. She didn't need his guilt over yelling at her. Thus she told him, "I thought she was afraid of him, but really she just wanted to get rid of him so she could lead the Replicators herself. She killed him because she thought he was weak."

"Sam, she isn't you," Jack gruffly told her.

Teal'c concurred, "O'Neill is correct. Though she shared your memories, her personality was altered."

"But the fact is... She knows everything about me... about you and our marriage, about Rachel... about everything. And the fact is she learned betrayal from Fifth. And he learned it from me," Sam concluded.

To Be Continued...

-----

Coming Soon on Story 40: Walking the Line

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think!


	40. Balancing Act

Balancing Act

Set after Gemini (Season 8), fortieth in the 'By My Side' Series

Sam and Jack must confront their issues, and work through them together... on a personal, and galactic level

Author's Note: We have a fairly short (though longer than some) part this time around, but don't let that deter you! It's a continuation, or sequel to the last part 'Double the Trouble', which deals with the problems raised. I hope you like this part as much as I do... I'm rather proud of the result.:)

Claire -x-: LOL! Read on at your own risk if that's the case! Yeah, I wouldn't start writing season 8 till I had the DVDs (though I had inferior VHS TV-recorded copies.  
Anyway... thanks for your feedback:) I'm always glad to hear from new people:) I'm happy you're enjoying the series!

MajorMaru: I'm glad that you liked the last part:) Happy to hear the tie-in worked. Here's more... hope you like it!

As for my other lovely reviewers... I trust you all received my reply through the messaging system.:) Still getting used to replying that way! Not hard to function, just harder to keep track of!

-----

Totally, and thoroughly exhausted, Sam made her way home. As far as she knew, Jack was still on base, and she didn't think he'd slept in more than 48 hours. Then again, neither had she.

After working to distract herself, and avoiding going home out of shame, Mary had rung her cell, saying she had to go out, and that Rachel was unsettled. Feeling even more guilty for not only putting her daughter's life in danger, but neglecting her duties and responsibilities out of her original cause of guilt, Sam had decided to head home, like a dog with it's tail under it's leg. Sam wanted to hold her daughter safe in her arms, and reassess her own future. In the last couple of days, the state of affairs had drastically altered, and her relationship with her husband had been affected as their dual roles as married couple and as CO and subordinate had been challenged.

Pulling up in the driveway, Sam let out a deep sigh. She really had been away from Rachel for far too long. She didn't think she could do that again, but thanks to her actions, that might no longer be possible - despite the fact of deciding to pull-away from active field duty. She didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was swirling wildly around her. Everything was out of her control, she hated that feeling.

Walking through the door, she was greeted by the sight of Mary carrying a whimpering Rachel.

Before even addressing her mother-in-law, her maternal instinct kicked in, and she cooed, "Aw Rachel honey, Mommy's here!"

Mary, for once, stayed silent, and passed her young granddaughter to her mother, relieved to see Sam home at last, even if she looked a wreck. Mary could only wonder at what had happened to keep not only Sam, but Jack as well, away from home for so long with such a young daughter, then coming home looking like death warmed up.

Watching Sam cuddle Rachel, holding her tight, and murmuring in her ear, Mary's heart was warmed by the sight. She just hoped this wasn't going to be a regular occurrence. She couldn't think of anything worse than someone missing out on their child growing up. Her first husband, Charles had missed out on Jack's growing up by dying young, and Jack had missed a lot of Charlie's growing up with all his classified military work as well as his service during the Gulf.

Readying herself to leave, Mary cleared her throat.

Sam looked up, looking embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Mary, I just..."

"... Missed her so very much," Mary finished.

Sam grinned. "Yeah. I did. I just hope she won't hate me, or that I haven't emotionally scarred her or something like that," she concluded, her worry returning.

Mary tutted. "Nonsense. Not telling you what to do, or make you feel any worse, but as long as you're around most of the time when she's this little, she'll be fine. Even if what you were doing wasn't work related... because everyone needs a break sometimes. And you look like you could use one," Mary told her in her usual forthright, yet caring, manner.

Sam let out a short laugh, "Thanks. I just am worried I'm going screw her up or something. I can't tell you about my work, but I will tell you that I'm not too happy with myself at the moment... and neither is Jack."

"Honey, I don't know what it is you do in that mountain, but I think you're being too hard on yourself, and biting off more than you can chew. You think you can do it all. Well maybe you can, but not at your own expense. You've just taken on the responsibilities of motherhood, and that's no easy task," Mary countered.

Not entirely convinced, but feeling a little more relaxed, she nodded, then yawned, shifting a now snoozing Rachel, who was laying on her mommy's chest, so she could cover her mouth.

"Well, whenever you're hungry there's spaghetti in the fridge. But you look like you could do with a rest," Mary smiled, and placed a comforting hand on Sam's arm. " I have to go, so you just take care of yourself."

Sam nodded in obedience.

"Oh, and Sam, Here's the number of a friend of mine, Pauline Ryan... she runs a weekly mother's group for new moms from a career background," Mary told her, taking a pen. "You don't have to go, but you don't have to be embarrassed to do so. It's very relaxed, though well-run. Pauline really knows what she's doing. It's mostly having a chat, sometimes on particular topics, and having a tea of decaf coffee."

Sam looked uncertain, "I don't know..."

"I'll just leave it here. It's a number I've been meaning to give you anyway, with Rachel a little older, and being easier to take out," she told her putting it down, and heading to the door. Looking up as she walked through, she added, "Oh and Sam, this is not a reflection on your mothering skills. Groups such as these have been going for many, many years. Even I went to a mother's and babies group when Jack was young. It's good for getting you out the house, and keeping your mind occupied. That's why they exist."

Looking at the now closed door, Sam shook her head. Just what she needed... even more to think on. Not willing to shift her young daughter, and wanting the comfort of holding her eight-week-old, she decided to go relax on the couch, and find something mind-numbing to watch on the TV.

Having channel surfed, and found nothing much on, well, anything that she'd tolerate, she settled on old Simpsons reruns, and grabbed a rug from the closet, (done all one handedly as she held Rachel), and made herself comfortable. Rachel barely stirred, and merely nuzzled against her mother, her fine blonde hair all mussed.

Sam smiled at the sight, and whispered, "I'm so sorry honey..." Kissing her little head, she added, "If I've ruined your life, and that of the entire galaxy, I hope you still know I love you so, so much, little one."

With the warmth of the blanket and of Rachel's little body, as well as the droning of the TV, Sam finally gave into her tiredness, and succumbed to sleep.

-----

Feeling thoroughly shitted off with life in general, Jack finally made his way home after a ton of paperwork, a large discussion with the President even the Chief of Staff. No-one was particularly pleased to hear of the situation, and the risk it posed for Earth.

He was aware that Sam had signed out some time ago, and had been relieved that she'd headed home to be with Rachel, instead of sitting in here beating herself up over everything. Even when things went bad, one still had to carry on. He knew this well from experience... and he'd lived through some rough happenings in his career, particularly when he was in black ops.

Heading through the front door, he heard the muted sounds of the TV, and walked into the living room. It looked like an episode of 'Raymond'. Then turning over to look at the couch, he noticed two blonde heads under a plaid blanket - one the bleached hair of his wife, and the wispy fine hair of his daughter. Both were fast asleep. A soft smile made its way across Jack's hardened expression. No matter what the circumstances, the sight of his wife and daughter was something he couldn't help but be moved by. Grabbing the one camera he could actually operate, the lone Polaroid, that he kept in a drawer in said room, he stealthily grabbed it, determined to have his revenge for Sam's Christmas stunt.

Fortunately, Sam didn't stir, despite the noisiness of the camera. Which showed that she must've been really zonked. Jack felt a tiny bit relieved, considering all that had happened with the Replicator Sam, and since Jack knew for a fact, they'd have to hash out some things between them. And he had to confess his own guilt... despite Sam's screw up, he felt very responsible, as her Commanding Officer. He had always known that conflict between their two roles could occur, but so far they'd been lucky. Their relationship had always strengthened them on the field. He wondered if it was because it was Sam's first mission offworld since their promotions... the first time as a General, that he'd ever sent her into danger, affected on a personal level thinking of their daughter... their daughter who was now stirring in her mother's arms, and letting out small whimpers. She was never that loud, just enough to let them know she wanted something.

Quietly walking over to the sofa, he carefully extracted Rachel from her mommy's arms. Sam mumbled, but didn't wake. Jack, holding Rachel one handed, adjusted the blanket, before switching off the TV, and then left the room. Through it all, Sam's stayed asleep, a defence mechanism obviously kicking in preventing all things, even her daughter's whimpers, which normally woke her up instantly, from waking.

Making a face at the smell emanating from her butt, Jack carried Rachel up the stairs into the nursery, to the changing table, where he expertly re-diapered her. He grabbed some fluffy yellow toy-thing Cassie had given her, and made it move around, and made silly noises. Rachel let out a smile, fascinated with her father's antics. She reached up to grab her teddy. The action made Jack smile fondly, remembering doing the same thing with Charlie. In a lot of ways, he was thankful Rachel had turned out to be a girl. Not only was having a daughter a new experience for him, but it was a new experience for both him and Sam together. This way, their oldest didn't have to live up to never truly being not quite the oldest boy, living in the shadow of another long-dead boy. If they were to eventually have any sons, they wouldn't be the eldest regardless.

After half an hour off this, it became clear that Rachel was hungry, so Jack went in search of one of those expressed bottle thingamabobs, which Sam used on occasion. Finding one, he heated it in the bottle warmer, made sure the temp was ok, and starting feeding her.

-----

It wasn't until noon the next day, that Sam finally awoke, feeling terribly stiff and sore. Stretching out her limbs, she had a momentary feeling of panic. Where was Rachel?

Fortunately, at that same moment, Jack, with bags under his eyes, and Rachel sitting in her baby carrier on Jack's chest. Jack carried a tray carrying big plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon and toast, and a huge mug of tea.

Sam stood unsteadily to her feet, "Jack..."

"Uh! Uh! You sit right down this instant, young lady! No arguments. You are going to eat this... brunch? And you are going to eat every last bite. Then you are going to take a big long bubble bath. Do I make myself clear?" Jack ordered, with half a smile on his face, and despite his bravado, he looked a little nervous.

Sam nodded, and accepted the tray from her husband. Jack cleared away the blanket, sat down next to her, then unhooked Rachie and held her in his arms. She turned at smiled at Sam, happy to see her beloved mommy.

Sam grinned at her little girl, "Hello, little angel."

Jack grinned at that, there was no doubt each of them cherished their daughter beyond all belief. Though Jack never saw himself as the touch-feely type, he was in touch with a lot of his feelings, even if he tried to joke them away. Yet beyond this exterior, Jack had an idea that given all the loss both he and Sam had suffered in their lives, they both saw Rachel as their little piece of hope for the future. Not that that was totally unheard of for any loving parent, but it was made all the stronger by this. And it was these feelings that brought out the protective instinct in each of them, especially with the Replicator situation, and why they had taken it so badly. Sure, they were used to having the fate of the Earth, or occasionally the galaxy, in the hands, but it was now a lot more personal.

Watching her husband lost in thought, Sam finally spoke, "Jack, I'm sorry... I know that doesn't fix the problem... but yeah, I know I screwed up, you had every right to be mad at me. I'm so sorry I let you, and everybody else down. I'm sorry for disappointing you, and..."

"Sam! Stop!" Jack exclaimed, "You... I couldn't never be disappointed in you! You are an amazing, brilliant person! You've kept the Earth still spinning... the SGC still running... and countless people still living. I love you Sam, I love you so damn much! Hell, look at this little life you brought into the world. That was you, Sam, don't you ever doubt that!"

"But the Repli..." Sam interrupted.

"That was my fault too, dammit! Just as much as yours. It might have been your idea, but I was the one who gave permission, and made the order," Jack emoted, cleansing his soul. "It was OUR mistake."

Sam shook her head, "Jack, I know I made a bad call. I was so determined to make a success of the mission, that I didn't question the Replicator's true motivations. I was so determined to prove to myself that I could still function of the field after giving birth."

"And I was over-compensating for the fact that I was sending you on your first mission after giving birth to my child, my first time as General sending my own wife into danger." Jack added.

"So now what?" Sam asked.

Jack shrugged, "We have to live with it. We both screwed up, despite all the good we've done. This is exactly why the fraternisation regs normally exist. I have to admit, I feel pretty damn stupid right now."

Sam brushed her tray aside, and put her arm around Jack's shoulders. "You can't tell me that neither of has never made a bad decision in our careers."

Jack nodded, "I know. Which is exactly why we have to live with it. A career in the Air Force isn't a bed of roses. But Sam..."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, curious at the soft tone now present in his voice. She moved over even closer to him, and stroked Rachel's hair.

"You have nothing to prove, not in my eyes, not in the Air Force's eyes... not in anybody eyes," Jack firmly told her.

"I guess I feel this loss... I didn't realise it would be this hard to give up my career on the field. I thought I'd have a baby, and oversee research, and we'd be happy. And I am... but there has to be something more. I have no life outside of work," confessed Sam. "I'm used to using logic and the laws of physics to solve the problems... but this... this is different, and I don't feel my intellect is challenged. Don't get me wrong, motherhood is so fulfilling..."

"It's just you're way smarter than I am, and need to get out," Jack finished.

Sam smiled. "Yeah. Sure, that isn't the cause behind this FUBAR mission, but I need interaction, and mental challenges, for the sake of my mental well-being. I'm not used to not being a part of things. I mean, clearly, I am still needed as you called me in for this mission-"

"Unwillingly, I might add," Jack butted in.

"I know. I know you Jack, your instinct is to protect. But look here, you proved you could put your personal feelings aside, and still involve me," Sam reassured. "But back to my original point; apart from this sweet little cherub of ours, I'm bored and alone. You're on base, Sarah's on base, Teal'c and Daniel are usually off-world, and Mary has her own life... I guess until now, talking this out, I never fully appreciated how otherwise empty my existence is... without my work, I feel like a nobody," Sam burst out, purging her own soul.

"Sam, you are NOT a nobody. And if you feel as if you don't have a life... well then, we'll have to do something about it," Jack told her resolvedly.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, as she thought. "I feel like I'm supposed to be the resident wonder woman... on maternity leave, but still able to juggle everything."

"Sam, I think you're a wonder woman. But no-one can do everything. You're not at work, for a reason - to raise Rachel, as you decided to do. But just because you're doing that, it doesn't mean there isn't room for other stuff," Jack gave his honest assessment.

"You know... maybe I know a way. Maybe your mom was onto something... if I hadn't just brushed the idea aside at the time..." Sam trailed off.

Jack looked lost. "Huh?"

"Oh, your mom gave me the number of this friend of hers... who runs this group for mom's who are professional women or something," Sam explained.

"Oh, that's that 'Pauline Ryan' number on the kitchen bench," Jack connected.

"Yeah. I think that, along with some other hobbies, and friends are what I need. Maybe I could even do some more car restoring... or even write another book..." Sam pondered.

Jack chuckled. "'Atta girl!"

"Then maybe I'll feel more balanced, and won't screw up so badly next time," Sam resolved.

"Maybe... and though I consider I take my role as 'resident-clown', seriously, hold onto that thought and remember it. That's my piece of advice. You made a bad call, got yelled at... so use it to keep focussed and be wiser next time. Just a little something I picked up during my Black Ops days. We learnt real quick how to discern what everyone's agenda is," Jack advised.

The two leaned in on each other, and Sam rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Sam grabbed Rachel, who was pleased to be back in her mommy's arms.

They sat there quietly, pondering all they had discussed, and the implications. Each had been surprised by the other's confessions, and how much had been not anticipated... and it had all caught up with them in one gigantic, crappy mission... they had unleashed chaos, yet who could tell how much. It might've happened regardless, even if they hadn't been married with a baby. Yet what it had done, was bring these problems to light, both realising their own issues, and understanding their spouses issues. It was a balancing act, personal and professional, understanding each other and being fair and just.

"But what do we do about the problem?" Sam asked eventually.

"We keep fighting," Jack answered, full of resolve. "And keep on believing in yourself. Don't ever give up."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. There would come a time when she would do so, and do so for the future of Rachel.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 41: It's Not A Contest

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	41. It's Not A Contest

It's Not A Contest

A Reworking of It's Good To Be King (Season 8), forty-first in the 'By My Side' Series

Jack is needed off-world, facing his arch-nemesis and sometimes friend Maybourne, while Sam gets a life, and makes some new friends of her own

Author's Note: Ah... the return of Maybourne for the first time since this series' introduction.:) Last time we saw the shifty fella, he was on familiar turf at Area 51, awaiting relocation. Only that time at Nellis, despite his actions, Teal'c didn't threaten him with dismemberment. LOL! Well, we have another reworking, as you can see, only I've chopped out stuff where Jack isn't featured, since this is about Sam and Jack anyway, and that stuff wouldn't change greatly, especially the Daniel and Teal'c scenes. And then, I'm going to show Sam finally get a life, apart from work and her home life. I hope you like it, and find the whole thing of Sam getting a life and making friends believable. I have had lots of discussions on the effects of motherhood on women, and the loss of identity they suffer because of societies' lack of value placed on motherhood over employment. I figured that given what Sam has been doing, this would be logical, especially as work has been all consuming for her. I hope it's believable! P.S. SOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the late update, while I didn't have much to fix on this part, life can be busy, and has been for many reasons... in the words of Jack, "This is sooo the last time I help someone move." And that isn't even the full reason!

MajorMaru: Thanks so much! Always happy to hear so.:) As for Sam's future... read on, I deal with her balancing in this latest part... but honestly, she'll still have to be 'super woman', as you so eloquently put it! I can't see her any other way:)

-----

Jack, and the current SG-1 configuration sat around the briefing room table, as Hailey gave her report on a communication sent by the Tok'ra. The message had been received half and hour prior, and as Jack had been talking on the red phone, he had not heard the original transmission. He had set-up the briefing with the flagship team, as Hailey had given him a run-down, and he had picked of on such key words, as 'Maybourne', 'war', and 'Baal'.

"The war between Baal and the System Lords has reached a critical stage. According to Tok'ra intelligence, Bastet and Olokun are dead, Morrigan has capitulated, and Lord Yu and Amaterasu are rallying their armies for what will probably be their last stand," Hailey reported.

"As we predicted, the Jaffa were no match for the Kull warriors," Teal'c commented.

Hailey continued, "The Tok'ra also thought we should know, in the face of imminent defeat, some of the System Lords are actively seeking out areas of refuge. Planets they abandoned long ago are now being scouted as possible sanctuaries."

"And this affects us how?" Jack asked. He was busy, and wanted to get to the point.

"One of these planets which used to fall under the domain of the System Lord Ares also happens to be the place where the Tok'ra dropped off one Harry Maybourne two years ago," Daniel explained, having been present for the transmission.

"And this affects us how?" Jack asked again, almost rolling his eyes at the thought of Maybourne. Sure he did have some strange sort of a friendship with Harry... but he definitely did NOT like where this was heading.

Hailey sighed, the General was being deliberately difficult. Just as difficult as she could be. "The Tok'ra have their hands full with more pressing matters. They strongly suggest we get to Maybourne before the Goa'uld do."

"If we do not retrieve him, Harry Maybourne faces certain capture," Teal'c pointed out.

Jack turned to look at his Jaffa friend, a look of supreme disinterest on his face.

"... Torture, interrogation - perhaps even death," Teal'c continued.

Thinking on it for a moment, Jack made a face, and gave his permission, "Alright, fine. Go get him."

"Yes, Sir," Schulz replied, speaking for the first time, having not been present for the transmission, not really knowing Maybourne, and being a man of few words. Yet despite that, he was a man that Jack respected. He was a fine Commanding Officer. He could think on his feet, paid attention to fine detail, and do what needed to be done, despite coming across as distant and unapproachable.

The team started to get up from their seats, to make their way to their respective locker rooms.

Jack looked up from a file he was reading. "Oh, by the way, did you pass on our little message?"

There was a standing order for a message to be passed onto Jacob Carter, requesting his presence at the SGC any time communications with the Tok'ra were established. So far, or so Jack thought, the request had been deliberately blocked.

Daniel nodded, "We tried, but they uh, told us that due to the undercover duties, which are large amount of Tok'ra are dependent on to even survive, communications are fragmented and sporadic. And they are not at liberty to reveal Jacob's location, either."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Jack muttered. Those damn Tok'ra probably just wanted to keep Jacob from Earth and his family, given that the alliance was screwed up, and they resented Earth's 'intrusion' in matter with the Goa'uld.

Daniel looked about just as impressed as Jack. He might not feel as negatively about the Tok'ra in general as Jack did, but he felt for Sam, knowing how it was to have practically no family, and being separated by light years to their closest living relative.

-----

Meanwhile, clad in a casual pink and white striped twin-set and jeans, which were covered by a large navy jacket, Sam pushed along Rachel in her carriage, towards the address Pauline Ryan had given her over the phone. It was a converted private residence, now used for private functions.

There were several cars parked in the adjoining parking lot, and several other women were wheeling in their children. To Sam's complete relief, the women looked, well... normal. Like any other women one would enter in the world... many looked well made-up, manicured, and neat and tidy.

Following the various little groups of chatting women, feeling a little awkward and ill at ease, she headed through the main entrance. 'This is worse that dealing with Anubis' super soldiers,' mulled Sam. 'At least one usually has weaponry, and back-up. Well, as least most of the time...'

Feeling right out of her comfort zone, Sam took a deep breath, and stepped through the door.

Entering, and finding herself in a passage, she rid herself of the jacket. She walked along the corridor, pushing Rachel, 'til she entered a large room, filled with chairs arranged in a circle; with a few tables placed in the middle, containing pots of tea, pots of coffee, and jugs of chilled juice.

Seeing her enter, a dark-haired, petite woman in her mid-fifties walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Pauline Ryan. You must be Samantha Carter. Welcome to the group," she greeted in a brisk, but friendly manner.

Sam nodded. "Hi Pauline. Yeah, I'm Sam. It's quite a group you have here."

Pauline nodded, "We've had the group running a few years, though I've only been here two. We're always welcoming a lot of new people, and of course, seeing them leave once their kids are older. But we seem to do well enough for ourselves, and people keep returning."

Sam smiled, she could see why this woman was a friend of Mary's. They had a similar forthright nature. And Sam was willing to bet this Pauline had just as much a flamboyant streak.

Pauline continued, "And as I told you over the phone, this is the main room, where we hold our sessions. All mothers are welcome to keep their children with them until they're a few months old. Then, they come under the care of our two qualified crèche workers, Danielle and Anita. The crèche is in that room over there." Pauline pointed at another doorway. "My assistant, Meryl Tremaine, is over there." This time, she pointed at a dark blonde woman of medium height, and of slightly large build in her mid-forties, who was busily chatting to two other women. "So if you need anything at all, you can see either of us. Meryl is a qualified RN, but also a sensible and understanding person. Very sharp and astute."

Just then, another petite woman, this time a bespecled one, with black hair, and ivory skin, walked over. Sam observed that while she had a sweet face, it was startling looking rather than pretty.

"Kari, this is Samantha Carter, Sam this is Kari de Vries. Sam's just joining our group," Pauline introduced.

Kari smiled, her pale blue eyes sparkling with friendliness. "Hi Sam, nice to meet you."

Sam shook her hand, smiling in reply. "Nice to meet you too."

-----

Back at the SGC, some hours later, an unscheduled activation brought Jack into the control room.

"What've you got?" he asked Walter, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Receiving MALP telemetry. It's Dr. Jackson," Walter replied, keying in commands on the computer.

Then Daniel's image appeared on the monitors in the control room.

"Daniel, what's Maybourne gone and done now?" Jack asked grumpily.

"Yeah, hi to you too. Um, actually, the problem isn't Maybourne. Well... this problem anyway. We've got a bit of a situation here..." Daniel started.

"Get to it, Daniel," Jack snapped.

"Right, um... apparently the Ancients have been here, and have been monitoring things, through uh, a time machine," Daniel explained.

"A time machine?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's in this little ship, which we've just located," Daniel clarified.

"What? Like and Ancient version of a DeLorean?" Jack quipped.

Daniel rolled his eyes, and continued, "The thing is... we need you to operate it. The Goa'uld are going to be here soon, according to this record the Ancient left behind. It chronicles their observations over time."

"Really?" Jack asked, a slight sarcastic edge to his voice.

"Yeah. And the only person who can decipher the writing is Maybourne. Out of, er, respect for the prophecies he claims he can make, they made him king," Daniel informed him, cringing as he waited for Jack's response.

He was not disappointed. Jack groaned loudly in reply.

Daniel continued, "One of the prophecies reveals of the upcoming Goa'uld attack. According to my translation, the 'prophecy' is: 'Commencing the third moon of the fifty-fourth cycle the oppressors of old will return to seek dominion over the land. Those of a distant world will come to vanquish the evil and restore order once again.' And that's what Maybourne is pinning his hopes on. Us. SG-1."

Jack groaned again, and dropped his head into his hands. "Why me?"

-----

Back at home at around the same time, Sam sat in the living room with Kari. As it had turned out, they'd had a lot in common, and Sam had asked her round, to be able to talk - just the two of them. The only distraction had been a text message on her cell phone from Jack, letting her know he was going off-world.

Sam had found the group to be fairy decent, though she hadn't been completely at ease. But she had enjoyed Kari's company, as well as a couple of other women, Willa Armstrong, and Vicky Lewis.

Kari was a biochemist, Sam had learnt, who was originally from Denver, but had moved to Colorado Springs a year or so earlier, with her husband Doug. Like Sam, she'd recently given birth to her first child, a son named Adrian. Adrian was a few weeks older than Rachel. Kari herself was only five years younger than Sam, so had grown up in much the same generation as Sam.

Both sipping decaf, in the Carter-O'Neill living room, they discussed how hard it was to be suddenly isolated, and cut-off from their work.

"I've never had that much of a life," Sam confessed to Kari, surprised with how at ease she felt with her new friend. "And those I work with have become like family. So with not being at work, I feel like I've lost a part of myself."

Kari nodded, brushing her hair out of her face. "I know what you mean. It's this loss of identity. Sure, if I want to know how the research is going, I can always call the lab, but..."

"... It's not the same as actually being there," Sam finished, picking up Rachel, who was starting to make the little whimpering noise she made when she was hungry. Sorting her little Continuing, Sam added, "Or having that human interaction. And I don't wanna impose on other people and their lives."

"Yes!" Kari bobbed her head, agreeing. "Although that's a little harder for me, unless I go for the hours' drive to my folks in Denver. Because I sure as hell wouldn't spend time voluntarily with my mother-in-law," Kari ended with a shudder.

Sam laughed. "Fortunately, my mother-in-law is great. But she's a busy woman, and I wouldn't want to put her out too much. She's actually the one who put me onto the group today. As for my own family, my mom died years ago, so there's my dad... but he works overseas for the Air Force, so I haven't seen him since before I fell pregnant with Rachel. I have a brother, who I see on occasion, but he and his family live in California."

Kari looked aghast, "That's terrible."

Sam smiled sadly. "It's just the way things are, and I'm ok with it. Well, except for my dad... but his line of work is pretty hush-hush, so communication channels aren't the best."

Kari shook her head, "No wonder this has bitten you in the ass just now."

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, "And that's why my colleagues are my family. None of us have much family, so we've really bonded. And as well as them, there's Cassie, the daughter of my late best friend, Janet, who died a year ago later this month. She's a great kid, at college in Chicago at the moment in her sophomore year. She's always been like an honorary daughter."

Kari smiled at that, "Well then, it's nice she has you and Jack at least."

Sam let out a chuckle, "Jack's always been good with her. He's wonderful with kids."

"So what about you?" Sam asked, "What's your story?"

"Ah, well... As I said, there's the wicked witch of the west, AKA my mother-in-law. We don't exactly see eye-to-eye, probably because we're both damn stubborn," Kari began.

Sam laughed at that, "Makes me think of when I first met Jack... we were at each other's throats!"

"Anyway, she's very old fashioned, and doesn't entirely approve of me. She thinks I'm too modern... I can't cook, I worked instead of staying at home and keeping house, though at least she can't complain about that one at the moment, um, let's see... I didn't take Doug's name, so that never went down very well with her."

Sam nodded, "I think it helps in my case that Jack's been married before."

"And I don't want to bore you with my mother-in-law woes... as I said my own family lives in Denver. I'm close to my parents, and my brothers. My best friend moved to New York not long before I moved here," explained Kari. "And all my current friends are those at work. So I'm as pathetic as you," Kari ended with a chuckle.

-----

Jack stepped through the gate, to find himself on a very brightly-lit planet, looking down at Daniel, Teal'c, an oddly-attired Maybourne, and what looked like a wandering band on minstrels.

He walked down the steps, coming face-to-face with Maybourne.

Maybourne grinned widely. "Jack! It's great to see you. How long's it been?" he asked.

Jack couldn't resist a dig. "Oh, since that time you got us stranded offworld and tried to kill me."

Harry chuckled, as though reminiscing something that had happened a lifetime ago. "That takes me back! I guess congratulations are in order. You made General," he noted, obviously a little envious.

"You made king!" Jack smirked back, a little envious too.

"Right, well, it's not a contest," Maybourne grinned, though his voice was a touch strained.

An annoyed expression crossed Jack's face. Gesturing at the mediaeval band, he complained, "Do you mind? These guys are torturing that ditty!"

"Right," said Maybourne, and turned to the band. "Take five, guys."

They immediately stopped playing, waiting for their king's next order.

Turning back to Jack, he explained, "I, uh, taught 'em that expression."

"Ah," Jack replied, letting that one go.

Heading towards Maybourne's village, he continued his welcome, "I'm, uh, hoping that you can stay for a while, check out the sights..."

Following said advice, Jack checked out a pretty blonde, who blushed and turned his way.

"... Take in the culture. I want you to feel at home here," Maybourne continued.

"Harry, you're aware of the fact that this place is gonna be overrun by a gaggle of bad guys soon?" Jack challenged him.

"Yeah, well, maybe," Maybourne replied, not convinced.

"Right! Daniel told me about this prophecy stuff. It's not gonna go down that way, y'know," Jack argued.

Much to Jack's annoyance, Harry was far too optimistic. "Oh, come on, Jack, you've defeated System Lords before."

"No!" Jack snapped. "You've got to tell these people they've gotta start packing. We'll take as many as we can."

"I can't. I already told them you'd save the day," Maybourne protested.

Stopping in his tracks, Jack placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Lemme ask you a question."

Harry looked over at his people, letting them know he was ok, he lifted his hand in reassurance.

"Did this prophecy mention anything about casualties? How many people would die in the fighting?" Jack asked.

"It's not really that detailed," Maybourne admitted.

"Does it say anything about the king surviving at all?" Jack questioned.

"Actually, there's, um, no reference to me specifically. I just assumed..." Harry trailed off, at a loss.

"Yeah. Do you really wanna take that chance, Harry? Do you wanna roll those dice?" Jack pressed.

Harry gazed at his people in the distance. "It's not gonna be easy to convince them, Jack," Harry replied, his voice hushed.

"You can do it, Harry, you're the king," Jack confidently reassured. Placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "And remember - it's good to be king," Jack told him.

-----

Having been led to the Ancient ship by Daniel, Jack walked inside. Hailey had wires exposed everywhere, while Schulz rendered assistance to his subordinate.

"Nice ride!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ancients like to fly in style," Daniel agreed.

Jack walked to the front of the ship, and checked out the pilot section. "Nice! Woo hoo!" He then sat down in the pilot's seat, and looked at the controls quizzically. "You're gonna have to help me out here, Hailey. Got any quarters?

Hailey smiled. "Sorry, Sir. I can't help you there. You'll have to work it out yourself, as the only one present with an Ancient gene."

"Fine! How do we know we're not gonna end up back at the Alamo?" Jack asked, playing the fool.

It was at times that that, when Daniel wanted to place a dunce cap on his friend's head.

"Well, Sir. Unless it translocates you in the process of going back in time, that's extremely unlikely," Hailey grinned. "But more importantly I've separated the time device from the control circuits... I think.

Schulz put down one of Hailey's doohickeys, and walked over to Jack. "Start by concentrating on powering up the engines."

Hailey nodded at that. "Concentrate."

"Concentrate?" Closing his eyes in concentration for a few moments with his hands on the controls, he gave up. "Got nothin'."

"Come on, Jack. You've already proven that the Ancient gene you possess allows you to operate Ancient technology. It's no different than, uh, the device in Antarctica. Just..." Daniel explained, acting out concentrating hard, "focus your mind."

Jack, Hailey, and Schulz looked over at Daniel, who then opened his eyes from his 'acting'. Daniel shrugged.

Jack turned around to face the controls, took off his cap, and placed his hands down on the control and concentrated again. This time, the controls lit-up.

"Good!" Daniel encouraged.

Jack continued to concentrate, scrunching his eyes shut even further. But then the lights started to flicker, before dying out completely.

"Not so good," Daniel commented.

-----

Lying Adrian and Rachel down on a blanker down on the floor, Sam and Kari talked about the loves of their lives... their babies.

"Despite how lonely it can be, I can't believe what a little angel Rachel is," Sam commented, a relaxed and loving expression on her face. "Because of Jack and my respective histories, it took me a long time to decide to have a baby. Now, I don't know why it took me so long... despite all I might complain about, Rachel is my life. I feel for her such love I could've never imagined. I still can't believe Jack and I created her."

A similar expression crossed Kari's face. "I know what you mean. The moment Adrian was placed in my arms... was the happiest moment of my life. All the other petty things in life seemed so inconsequential compared to my son. You see, it took me almost four years to fall pregnant with him. We, uh... I suffered two miscarriages and almost gave up trying. So when I finally delivered Adrian, Doug and I were so elated! I felt as though I was letting Doug down, as he was made for being a dad. He's such a patient, gentle man."

Sam smiled, touched by Kari's confession. "I was scared, well, partly for this reason, because in Jack's previous marriage, he had a son... who died. From what I hear, it left Jack a mess. He blamed himself, and it eventually destroyed the marriage. I didn't want him to go through that again. I couldn't bear the risk. Until I had some to, uh... think. I really dealt with some stuff, and addressed what was holding me back. And when I told Jack I was ready, I knew I'd done the right thing!"

-----

Back off-world, Hailey, Schulz, and Jack kept working at the Ancient ship, but without much success. Wire remained everywhere, and Jack was getting impatient. Hailey fiddled with the wires, trying to improvise with connecting power.

Despite repeated attempts, neither Hailey or Schulz had been able to get the ship operational. Though Jack had been able to light up the controls briefly, they had soon burnt out, and sparks had flown.

Therefore, while walking through the foliage, after leaving the ship, Jack was not in a good mood. Schulz, Hailey and Daniel all picked up on this very quickly.

"I'm just not that familiar with Ancient technology, Sir," Hailey defended.

"Sir, I have no doubt Hailey will be able to work it out in time," Schulz spoke up.

"That is one thing I can't give you," Jack told his suborinate officers, removing his pack, placing on the ground, and hunting through it.

"You can't be serious," Daniel argued, horrified at the though of what Jack was about to do.

"General, this technology is way too valuable to lose," Hailey objected, panicking, beyond caring if she was bordering insubordination.

She turned to Schulz, but he just shrugged. His hands were tied. But that didn't mean he was going to stop Hailey arguing.

"Captain, what do you want me to do? Call in reinforcements? It's not like we're throwing down with a couple of Jaffa. We're taking on a System Lord and his band of merry bad guys," Jack explained, handing C4 to each of them in turn. "Inside and out, I want that thing gone," he ordered.

At that moment, all four of them heard rustling, and jumped to their feet, and aimed their respective weapons.

Maybourne's 'subjects' ran out of their cover, and surrounded the team, aiming crossbows.

The villager, Garan, who seemed to be the appointed spokesperson, angrily announced, "Surrender your weapons, or die where you stand."

"Oh, if I had a nickel!" Jack groaned.

"Lower your weapons!" Garan demanded.

"I... don't think so," Jack argued.

"We will not allow you to take King Arkhan from us," Garan hotly told him.

"Good King Arkhan... is a fraud," Jack told the group.\

"Our king is wise. He is a seer," a man defended.

"He may be your king, but he's no seer," Jack told them incredulously.

"He can only interpret what's been written on the pillars of the temple ruins not far from here. Now, those writings hold the prophecies, and anyone who can read them can make the same predictions," Daniel attempted to explain.

"That is a lie," Garan declared.

"Why don't we just go back to the village and let King Arkhan explain everything?" Daniel suggested reasonably.

"First lower your weapons," Garan told them, in a slightly calmer voice.

Daniel, ever the peacemaker, lowered his pistol. But Jack, Schulz, and Hailey continued to aim unwaveringly.

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel?" Jack asked back.

"They're not gonna shoot..." Daniel trailed off, and looked at Garan. "Are ya?"

Garan considered this, and lowered her crossbow, giving permission for the rest to do likewise. That done, Jack, Schulz, and Hailey did likewise.

With a huge, ecstatic grin on his face, Jack declared, "God, I miss goin' off-world! Oh yeah!"

-----

Back at the village, Jack found Maybourne, with two young children giving him flowers. Ever the humble king, he was squatting, talking to the kids. As the kids ran off happily, Jack approached him.

"Who'da thunk?" Jack remarked,

"Oh, hey, Jack," Harry greeted him, standing to his feet. "I, uh, spoke with Garan. I was sorry to hear about what happened at the ship. Believe me, I had nothing to do with it."

"I know, Harry, you're always the victim in these things," O'Neill answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok, look, I'll admit that when I first found the ruins, I did plan to use them to my personal advantage," Maybourne confessed. "But all that changed once I became King Arkhan the First."

"Oh, please!" Jack burst out.

"It's true, Jack," Harry pleaded his innocence. "I care about these people. I wanna help them,"

"Then tell 'em the truth. Come clean on all this stuff," Jack pushed, tired of the crap.

"I've already arranged for an assembly with the, uh, village elders. I'm gonna tell them we have to leave," Maybourne declared.

-----

That evening, Earth time, Sam sat on the phone, chatting to Sarah. Despite being busy much of the day, with much the same pastime, she was glad to hear from her friend. Sarah had been far too busy in the lab recently.

Sam laid back on the couch, with Rachel sleeping in her bassinet next to her, and beginning notes for her book on the coffee table in front of her.

"So, has there been any news from P4Y-301?" Sam asked her archaeologist friend.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but we have not heard a thing since Jack left this afternoon," Sarah answered. "So how have you been? You had that group today, didn't you?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, not bad. A little weird, but I've made a friend."

"I'm glad to hear it," Sarah's warm voice cam through the phone. "I've been worrying about you."

"You've been worrying about me?" I've been worrying about you... and Daniel," Sam confessed. "How are things between you anyway?"

A small chuckle came through the phone, followed by, "We're fine, and I'm used to Daniel's funny little ways. We were going out for dinner tonight, but since he's caught off-world, that will have to wait."

"Yeah, that's a shame," Sam commiserated.

"All I can say is he's lucky I can read through his funny little ways," Sarah replied, and Sam could almost hear her roll her eyes. "Even if he is the sweetest, most understanding man alive.

Sam was touched, and happy for her two friends, even if it made her feel a little like gagging. She tactfully said nothing about that, as they were still early in their renewed relationship. Daniel cared deeply for Sarah, but given his past, and his ability (so much like Sam herself) to get wrapped up in their work had meant that Sam had had to give him some nudging in his relationship with Sarah. She'd sat down and had a really good conversation with Daniel, as he had confessed his fears, and she had bossily told him to 'Do something about Sarah, or you'll lose her again.' She just hoped things would work out for them. And that it wouldn't take something drastic for Daniel to realise how much he loved her. Sam felt like breaking into song, with, 'Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match! Find me a find! Catch me a catch!'

-----

Later, at the gathering of elders, that Maybourne had told Jack about, Maybourne stood before his people ready to give his speech. Jack, and the rest of SG-1 stood nearby, on hand if need be.

"Well, here goes nothing," Maybourne said, as he approached the elders, standing on a podium. Addressing them, he began, "My friends. I wish I were here under better circumstances but the fact is, I come before you all to deliver a warning. The village is in danger, and the time has come for us to leave."

Despite what the people thought of their king, the elders did not seem to agree with Harry's assessment. 'Very wise,' Jack thought.

Maybourne continued, "We must abandon our world. Arrangements are being made to help us..." He paused, and turned to Jack, who nodded at him to hurry up and stop dicking around. "... temporarily relocate to a safe place.

Once again, the elders did not seem to agree with this, as they discussed it among themselves.

"But the prophecy was clear. The enemy will be defeated," one man argued.

"Ah, yes, uh, the prophecy was clear, but only up to a certain point. After that it was somewhat, uh, unclear. Uh, sort of, uh, murky clarity," Harry attempted.

Jack rolled his eyes at that. 'Talk about full of shit,' he thought. The elders continued talking amongst themselves.

Realising the opposition to his plan, he realised he had to reassure his people, "Of course the enemy will be defeated, but there is a chance that some of us may get hurt or even killed in the process, and I am not willing to..."

Another man cut him off, "Impossible! You assured us we would be safe!"

"Yes, I, I remember that," Maybourne answered. "Uh, however..." he trailed off, looking around at his people. Seeing the expressions of trust, hope, and belief in him. Him, their king! It was a sobering moment for the usually self-centred man. He turned to Jack, almost wanting to be told the right thing to do. Jack nodded, as if telling him, 'C'mon, you know what to do.'

Harry sighed, and turned back to his people. "The truth is, I've not been entirely honest with you. I am not a seer. I don't possess insight into the future or divine powers that set me apart. I'm just a regular guy, no more or less special than any of you," he confessed.

"But the prophecies!" the same man exclaimed.

"The prophecies don't come from me. They come from the walls of the old temple, written in stone for all to see. I have the ability to interpret these writings and, with the proper understanding, any of you could do the same,' Harry admitted to his people.

The elders didn't seem to be impressed with this little tidbit of news.

Maybourne continued, almost seeming regretful, "I am a pretender. I took advantage of you and..." Taking off his crown, he declared, "... and for that I am deeply sorry."

Garan stepped forward, a thoughtful expression on the hunter's face. "What about the design for the new watermill? Was this written on the temple wall as well?" she asked.

"Uh, no, that was from me," Harry told her, thinking the point inconsequential.

Garan continued, "And our new medicines? Our legal code? The irrigation system? Were these things also found in the ruins?"

Not understanding the point she was making, Maybourne answered with, "No."

"These were not the acts of a pretender, but of a leader!" Garan announced excitedly to the elders.

The elders discussed this, clearly swayed by Garan's argument. Jack was surprised at this. Who would ever choose Harry Maybourne as king?

"Uh, guys, I'm touched, really,' Harry shrugged the suggestion off.

"What does it matter where the prophecies came from? All we need know is that each one of them has been fulfilled, as this latest will be fulfilled," Garan declared enthusiastically.

"Well, now, let's not get carried away here," Maybourne interrupted.

"We will defeat this enemy! And we will do so under the leadership of our great king, Arkhan the First! Arkhan! Arkhan! Arkhan!" Garan cried out, beginning a chant, and punched her fist into the air. She was soon joined in this by the rest of the elders.

Harry turned to look at Jack again, and shrugged, as if to say, 'Hey, this isn't my fault.' Jack glared at him. The man was incorrigible. He had the people eating out of his hands. Beaming, Harry turned back to face his people, and proudly placed his crown back on his head, lapping up the crowd's praise.

-----

It was quite late, and despite at times tending to her 'Rachie-boo', Sam had been working on her book. Though she was used to small amounts of sleep, she knew she should be actually getting some, instead of waiting up, worrying about Jack off-world. Jack had told her bits and pieces in his text message, and Sarah had filled in a few blanks, so now Sam was worried. For the first time, she wasn't watching his six. Sam sighed. There always seemed to be something to make her worry. Not for the first time since Jack's promotion, she felt truly relieved that he was no longer on the field. Neither of them was getting any younger, and with a young baby, both were glad that they were no longer risking their lives on a daily basis. Hell, it was amazing that they had lived through what they had. Threats to Earth, symbiotes, invasions, asteroids, does of lethal radiation... it was a wonder their team was still alive, Sam thought, smiling.

-----

Having decided to head back to Earth, in order to avoid the Goa'ulds overtaking of the planet, Jack and SG-1 were preparing to leave.

Harry rushed over to them. "Uh, Jack. Look, uh, sorry about that," he told Jack referring to the meeting with the elders.

In a false-cheerful voice, Jack answered, "Not my problem, Harry. If these folks don't wanna go, they don't have to go. Teal'c. You and Schulz head on back, secure the gate. Hailey, Daniel. We'll take care of the ship.

"Now, Jack, Jack, Jack, wait a minute. Uh, I know it sounds crazy, but Garan was right about the prophecies. They have all come true," Harry argued

"Harry, we're not stayin'. And if you wanna come with us, I suggest you get your royal butt to the gate,' Jack relied, fed up with all of the 'Maybourne is King' crap.

-----

Back at the Ancient ship, Jack with Daniel and Hailey had just arrived and were about to deal with the ship, until they were interrupted Schulz by radioing in.

"General, come in," came Schulz's voice through the radio.

"Go ahead," Jack answered.

"We have a problem, Sir. Ares's Jaffa have just come through the gate. We are now cut-off. You are our only chance. If you blow the ship now, you'll give away your position," Schulz reported.

Hailey shrugged. "Guess we're stayin' for a while."

-----

Hailey had been working solidly at the ship, with Daniel's assistance. But they were running out of time. Very unhelpfully, they had been radioed by Schulz, informing them that Ares's Jaffa had gone to see the ruins, and would probably be on their sixes very soon.

Jack watched the entire thing, as the Jaffa, and one of the villages young women, showed the Jaffa where the Ancient writings were, through his binoculars. He observed them spread out, and leave the ruins, presumably searching.

"Dammit," he muttered. "Hailey? Daniel?" Jack spoke into his radio.

"Yes, Sir?" Hailey replied, still configuring the power systems.

"They're headed our way," he informed the pair.

"W-w-w-we need more time," Daniel protested.

Muttering to himself, Jack replied, "Yeah, of course you do!" before leaving his post, to head back to the ship.

-----

Jack, heading back to the ship, was shot at by two of Ares's goons. Running into the ship, he announced, "Time to go," before pressing a button to shut the door.

Hailey sped up all the more, if that was possible, and Daniel did likewise. With the shoots being fired outside the ship, Jack raced from shutting the door, to heading back to the controls.

After a tense pause, Hailey shut her laptop. "I'm done. I hope. We gotta go now, Sir," she near-instructed the General.

She and Daniel headed to the front of the ship, with Daniel at Jack's side. Jack then placed his hands on the controls, and closed his eyes in concentration. All this, while the Jaffa continued firing.

"I'm doing the best I can," Jack defended.

Trying again for a few moments, while trying to block out the noise of the staff's hitting the ship, Jack was finally able to make the controls light up again. They flickered at first, but then steadied, and remained on.

Feeling some semblance of confidence in his control of the ship at last, Jack slowly opened his eyes. Keeping control, Jack fiddled with the controls, and away they flew into the air.

Hailey soon informed them that, "Sir, we're detecting another ship. It's big."

"Big?" Daniel questioned, a funny expression crossing his face, in typical Daniel fashion.

"Really big. Ha'tak class big," Hailey played along.

Jack bit back a few choice words.

They headed deeper into space, heading towards entering orbit.

"You're doing great, Jack..." Daniel encouraged his friend, interrupted by the ship shaking.

"Relatively speaking," Hailey added.

The ha'tak then started firing at them, in their tiny, undersized Ancient ship. This fact did not escape Jack's notice, such was the usual male attitude of worrying about size.

"Weapons," Jack muttered Jack, deep in concentration. "Weapons."

Bolts finally fired from the Ancient ship, hitting the still intact ha'tak.

"Keep firing, Sir," Hailey advised, a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Nothing's happening," Jack replied.

"Weapons must be depleted. Hopefully you hit some vital systems," Daniel muttered.

Then, in front of their eyes, the ha'tak ship was consumed in bright flames, and blew apart.

"Think that was vital?" Jack quipped.

"Relatively speaking," Hailey and Daniel both replied in one breath.

The three of them grinned, relieved. Daniel gave Jack a pat on the shoulder. Hailey gave a deep sigh of relief, before bursting into nervous laughter of joy.

-----

Teal'c and Schulz had dealt with the Jaffa who had been on the surface of the planet. So Jack and SG-1, bearing small bouquets, were now ready to depart having, once again, saved the day. "God, it's fun beating the crap outta the bad guys," Jack pondered to himself.

At the gate, the unstable vortex formed with a kawhoosh, before stabilising.

Jack, standing next to Harry, gave his flowers a quick sniff. The cute blonde from earlier had presented him with his. So he'd just give them to Sam, and leave out that minor detail.

Turning to Harry, he asked, "You sure you don't wanna leave all this?"

"I can't abandon these people, Jack. I made a life here, I can't walk away from my home, my friends... my wives," Harry ended with a pleased smirk.

Daniel blinked rapidly in shock, before exclaiming, "Wives!"

Harry grinned, and indicated to the group of adoring women with love-lorn expressions, standing a distance behind him.

Daniel and Hailey looked at each other, disturbed expressions on their faces.

"Go," Jack instructed the pair, pushing them both, in turn, towards the gate. He turned back to Maybourne. "Wives?"

Harry shrugged, a pleased expression on his face, for both the fact, and of finally winning the contest... several wives was beating Jack's apparent one wife, hands down.

"Dog," Jack muttered, an amused expression on his face. Jack might like women, but he could only handle one... and Sam was all he wanted. Hell, all Sam would let him have!

Teal'c and Schulz headed towards the gate, and stepped though, in Daniel and Hailey's tracks.

Readying to leave himself... Jack watched Harry salute him, then he himself saluted Harry with his bouquet, grinning, before stepping through the gate himself.

-----

After showering, and heading out of the SGC, it was 0200 hours, and pitch-black when he made his way home.

Surprised to see lights still on, Jack unlocked the front door, and stepped through. Following the light source, he found himself in the living room. He smiled softly at the sight. There sat Sam, fast asleep on the couch, her laptop in front of her running in power-save mode, a small, happy, and relaxed smile on her face.

Jack's own grin widened. By the look of all the hand-written scattered scraps of formulae laying on the coffee table, Rachel snoozing in the bassinet next to her, Sam's blissful expression, Jack would tell that Sam had found her niche.

Gently picking her up from the sofa, Sam barely stirred. He carried Sam up to their bed, and tucked her in. He placed a small kiss atop Sam's head, before heading down to set the baby monitor. The laptop would have to remain 'hands off', or Sam would have his guts for garters.

Jack had immeasurably enjoyed going off-world again. Despite that being one of the ideas that convinced him to accept his current position, he had not been off-world since he had been defrosted by Thor.

But despite that, Jack was even more ecstatic to be home. Home with his precious wife and daughter. They were his life now, and he never wanted them to worry about him, or die on them. He wanted to enjoy every moment of his second chance at life.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 42: Nothing Is A Secret

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	42. Baby Blue Eyes

Baby Blue Eyes (A.K.A. Future Dreams)

Set after Citizen Joe (Season 8), forty-second in the 'By My Side' Series

Jack has nightmares of the havoc his beloved daughter will wreak in the future

Author's Note: Well, a short story this time.:) But that's because I'm going down the comedic route... I hope! It's a bit of a cliché, but hopefully it still works! BTW, this story should not be taken too seriously - it is only Jack's imaginings, not a reflection of what will actually come to pass. Just a piece of whimsy! For those of you wanting a longer story, you should enjoy next time:)

CharmedAli: Thanks! Glad that you liked it:)

ALIMOO1971: Hey, cool, you have a fanfiction ID now:) Thanks, glad to hear you enjoyed it! Yep, I still wanted Jack to go off-world, and Sam needed to be occupied, so I'm pleased that it came off okay.:)

scottiedog: Thanks! Always enjoy hearing from new reviewers! I intend to keep going, so don't you worry about that!;)

roseofthegate: Hey Jenn! Indeed, long time, no see! Glad that you enjoyed the latest part! I know, Maybourne is such a wonderful antagonist!  
Yep, I finally gave Sam a life! As I've said to Jennyvre Moss, I wanted to get to that point with a bit of a story-arc. I am planning for Sam to have (eventually) a trip off-world, but that'll probably be at the end of the series. And don't worry, with that hint, I'm not even coming close to spoiling that story!  
Awww! Yes, tender Jack is always fun to write! I'm glad you like the way I do it. Speaking of Jack an emotions, getting into his angry side is something I want to get into more of... but still working at that!

froggy0319: Ha! LOL! Yes, well... Jack isn't always going to be off-world! Nice to see that I was able to keep you at the edge of your seat!  
As for moving... it wasn't me moving, (though I have done so since) it was helping some family friends... and let's just say we had our work cut out for us! For one adult and her teenaged daughter there sure was a lot of stuff!  
On an unrelated note, I really have now seen some frog bathrobes around! But dammit, I think they're kids' ones!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks!

Jennyvre Moss: Thanks! Glad to hear it! Yep, I was working towards Sam being occupied, in a bit of a story-arc.

sparkles make me smile: Thanks for your lengthy review:) They're always great! As I told you in the PM, I've decided to go back to answering messages this way (it's less to keep track of, since I usually sit and think on my replies.  
Firstly, I fixed the two grammar points. I guess I missed those two things! As for what a pram is... I guess it must be a carriage... I don't know about in the US, but here a stroller is for when they're a little older. Thanks for correcting that! And yes, a carpark would be a parking lot... so I fixed that as well.:) Thanks for clueing me in!  
Glad to hear you enjoyed the contrast of what Jack was up to off-world, and what Sam was up to at home.:) I really wanted to try that, so I'm glad to hear that it worked. As for Sam's chat on the phone to Sarah, I did think Sam would be bored... given her character. And a phone call is such a normal thing to have, if you know what I mean.  
LOL! The comment about Jack thinking about size was a last minute addition before posting! That type of thing is always good for a laugh! Yes, very Jack, given his past comments to that effect!  
Yes, I thought I'd keep in the part where Jack checks out the blonde... yeah, the way I see it, just because he's in love with and married to Sam, does not mean he's blind to a pretty face. That's the way it goes... and what he'd do! LOL Sadly, yes, updates can take their time!

-----

Jack had had a decidedly... weird day whereby an individual by the name of Joe Spencer had refreshed Jack's memories of the last eight years, and had forced him to admit to his weird little 'fantasy' of a quiet suburban life. Hey, it was quite... relaxing. And it wasn't hurting anyone.

"You ok, Jack?" Sam asked, preparing for bed, and rubbing lotion on her hands.

Jack nodded, sitting on the edge of their bed silent, and thoughtful.

Sam looked uncertain, but didn't press the point. "Ok, well I'm ready for bed. You know how early Rach loves to wake up," she told him grinning. "And to think that I used to like early mornings. Now I just like rolling over..."

"And hogging the blankets!" finished Jack, breaking his silence.

Sam threw a pillow at him. "Hey! That's only so you won't."

"Why you little..." jack jumped up, to tickle Sam.

Both laughing, they fell down on the bed, each taking advantage of their enemy's weakness...

-----

Disoriented after their little tryst, Jack fell asleep...

-----

Stretching, Jack yawned, and sat up in bed. All at once he was assaulted by the smell of frying bacon, and coffee... And large thumping up the stairs. He looked over, and saw that Sam was already up.

Bam! The bedroom door opened, and there stood nine-year-old Rachel, grinning widely, and her sandy blonde hair flying behind her. Seeing Jack, she raced over, and jumped onto him, crying out, "Daddy! Guess what?"

"Oof," Jack cried out, having the wind knocked out of him. Moving slightly, he looked up at the skinny-legged pile of child sitting uncomfortably on his middle. "Ah!" he cried out, before replying, "Uh, 'morning, Angel. Um, I don't know what!"

A proud grin crossed Rachel's face, eerily like that of her mother's. "I'm making breakfast! Mom told me to be a good girl while she was away, and see, I'm helping!" she exuberantly told her father.

"Huh? Away? Where?" Jack croaked out, suddenly terrified at the thought of dealing with this situation alone.

She sighed deeply, and replied in a tone that reminded himself of himself, "YOU know, Dad. Mom's away heading research in Nevada. Remember?" she emphasised.

"Uh sure, I remember now," he answered, a sense of panic creeping into his consciousness. He then remembered her tone and was about to reprimand her for it, until he saw her deep baby blue eyes. Damn. He had no willpower. "Ok, show me the bomb site," he finally replied.

The child giggled, "Just like what Mom said. You're sure grumpy first thing in the morning!"

Muttering, as his daughter scrambled off the bed, he followed her polka-dot pyjamaed form down the stairs, to see the kitchen.

Stepping into the scene of the crime, he was not disappointed. "Holy SHIT!" he exclaimed.

Bomb site was an understatement. There were coffee grounds spilled all over the bench, and floor. The floor was coated in fat, which Jack nearly slipped up on. Freshly squeezed orange skins and pulp filled the sink. Egg shells had fallen out of the full bin (which Jack had to admit was his fault). There were food scraps EVERYWHERE!

He opened his mouth the yell, but was stopped in his tracks by two big blue eyes, looking up at him uncertainly, begging for approval.

Sighing deeply, but swearing inside at his softness despite being an Air Force General, he took Rachel's hand, and said, "C'mon kiddo, let's get this kitchen cleaned.

-----

After a black void, Jack found himself standing in front of twelve-year-old Rachel, clad in jeans and a yellow T-shirt. This time, Sam was at his side. This time, they were standing in the living room, while Rachel was explaining her group project for extra credit.

"... And so, Tim, Ben, and Harry are gonna meet here this time. But don't worry, we'll go to Ben's next time," Rachel told them.

Jack raised his eyebrows... he didn't like the idea of a group of boys working with his daughter.

But Sam looked cheery enough. "Sure, Rach. It's always best to start early. Good luck," she encouraged, leaning down slightly to kiss her daughter on the head. Then giving Jack a dark look, as if reading his mind, she told him, "Be nice!"

"What with three pubescent boys hanging off my daughter?" he muttered.

This time Rachel gave him a look. "Daaad! PLEASE do not embarrass me!" she whined.

Jack sighed. "Fine... but if they lay one finger..."

"Jack!" Sam yelled, at the same time Rachel yelled, "Dad!"

The doorbell rang, and Rachel ran past him to answer it, to ensure he wouldn't threaten the boys with castration or something equally heinous.

Jack went to follow, but Sam grabbed his arm, and gave him a warning look, her blue eyes flashing at her husband.

A few moments later, three computer geeks, all wearing glasses entered the room. One looked like a Mini-Felger. God forbid. One looked like a Mini-Martouf. Holy shit. The last of the stooges looked like a Mini-Narim. Damn. This was not good. He didn't want some hormone-driven geeks mentally undressing his little girl! Rachel's big blue eyes glared at him, telling him to 'cool it'!

The conversation glazed over him, and before long, the three were following HIS daughter like puppy-dogs along to the kitchen table.

"When's the nerd herd leaving?" he asked Sam.

Sam just threw her hands up in the air in disgust, and walked out of the room.

"What?" he called out after her.

-----

After another black void, Jack found himself sitting, with Sam on the couch in the living room. It was evening, and Jack was dressed in his Air Force blues, and had the distinct impression that he was supposed to look threatening. In any case, Sam was dressed far more comfortably in jeans and a casual peach sweater. And she was eyeing him suspiciously. Hmm, maybe the uniform was a SMIDGEN over the top.

Rachel, now aged about fourteen made her way down the stairs, dressed in a formal gown, that was way, WAY too revealing! The dress was strapless, full skirted, and BLUE of all colours. Damn. She had to pick the one colour that matched those gorgeous eyes of hers. And what was worse, he could see more of her cleavage than he ever WANTED to see. Arg!

Obviously well-accustomed to THAT look on her father's face, Rachel gave him a warning look, her eyes glinting dangerously. Before he could say a word, she told him, "No threats. No muttered comments. No intimidation. And NO WAR STORIES! Jason is a very nice boy, so leave him the heck alone!"

Jack gulped, looking back and forward between the dangerous looking, matching blue eyes of his wife and daughter. Numbly, he nodded, wondering when Rachel had turned into his clone.

The doorbell then rang, and despite her heels and manicured nails, Rachel ran to the door, before Jack could blink. Damn. She was good. She knew him WAY too well. Despite the futility of the action, Jack got up from the couch, followed by Sam, to meet this Jason fella.

Once again turning sweet, his daughter, opened the door, and greeted the youth delinquent. "Hi Jason," she greeted him in her friendliest voice. Come in, my parents can't wait to meet you!"

Jack snorted. Sam glanced his way warily, her blue eyes looking pissed.

The daughter-defiler stepped into the door, with what Jack considered to be a smarmy 'I'm gonna score' expression. Jack tensed.

Bringing him into the house, carrying what looked like a corsage, Rachel took in a deep breath, and prepared to introduce Jason to her parents.

Jack stood to attention, stony-faced, medals and stars on his uniform, giving the full military-dad presence. Jason, A.K.A. the SOB punk, gulped slightly.

Giving her father a Look, Rachel began the introductions, "Mom, Dad, this is Jason Hill. Jason, these are my parents, Samantha Carter, and Jack O'Neill."

"GENERAL Jack O'Neill," Jack corrected, in his most officious voice.

The kid's knees started to tremble, yet he held out his hand to shake.

Jack took his hand and shook it, grasping it with an iron grip. The Jaffa-target-practice turned white.

As if making up for her husband's lack of manners, Sam was very gracious when she shook his hand, making such comments as, "It's great to meet you," and "I've heard so much about you." Jack merely grunted at that, there was no need to encourage the boy.

Clearly not happy with her father, Rachel gave him another Look, and rushed Jason out of the house. Boy, was he gonna get it when she got home.

Unable to resist the temptation, he called out, "Be home by nine! OW-" Sam had elbowed him sharply. "Thirty," he quickly amended.

Sam looked gratified. Slightly. Ah well, the earlier Rachel was in, the less trouble she'd get into with Prince not-so-Charming.

Sam gave him a look, her blue eyes luminescent in the dim light. "Jack, there was no need for that. If our daughter comes home in tears because of the way you've treated her date to the dance, I'm going to be after you with a Goa'uld hand device!"

Why the hell did they always side against him in such circumstances? The rest of the time it was typical teenage attitude of Rachel vs. the whole world.

-----

After yet another black void, Jack found himself sitting in the front passenger seat of a car. To his right sat a fifteen or sixteen-year-old Rachel dressed in a pink tank-top and way too tight jeans.

His eyes widened, as he realised the reason for said positioning of seating. 'Aw shit!' he thought.

"Hello! Earth to Dad!"

A little sick of her mouthiness, he asked, "Where'd you learn to talk like that?"

Rachel smiled sweetly, blue eyes twinkling with good humour, and replied, "Why you, Daddy!"

Muttering under his breath, he questioned his sanity. Teaching his Rachel to drive - what was he thinking?

"What was that, Dad?" Rachel teased.

"Nothing. Just concentrate on the talk on hand," Jack told her, mock-sternly.

Grinning, Rachel started the car, and slowly backed them out of the driveway. Jack gripped the armrests, and bit his tongue.

After nearly hitting a trashcan on the way out, they finally were on the road. Rachel, to Jack's relief drove along fairly smoothly, though she did keep breaking in a couple of places.

"Er, I know I'm gonna regret saying this later, but you can speed up just a little bit," Jack told Rachel, the words catching in his throat.

Rachel's eyes brightening at his words, Jack let out a groan.

"Behave, or I'll tell Mom," Rachel threatened, amused.

"Tattle-tale," Jack muttered.

Rachel did then speed up, a little. Or a lot, depending on whose perspective.

Enjoying the feel of the car in her hands, Rachel sped up a little more.

"Slow DOWN a little, Rachel!" Jack exclaimed!

She pouted. "Make up your mind, Dad!"

Sighing a deep breath of long sufferance, but helpless to say any more at the sight of her huge eyes, he sat back, praying.

The path that they were taking required Rachel to turn a corner just then. Hardly slowing at all, or at least from Jack's perspective, Rachel cruised around the corner.

"Crap!" Jack swore, gripping the armrests even tighter.

"I know what I'm doing!" Rachel huffed.

They continued down the current street for some time, without too many major incidents.

"Dad," Rachel asked. "Can I put on some m-"

"No!" Jack cut off. "Pay attention to the road."

Rolling her baby blues, Rachel acquiesced.

Due to her brief lapse in attention, they almost didn't see a white Persian cat run across the road.

"WHOA, SHIT!" they both exclaimed.

Rachel quickly swerved the car, terrified. It was all a new experience. Fortunately, she kept in control of the car, missed the cat by a hairbreadth, and pulled over on the side of the road. By then, the adrenaline rush over, Rachel began to shake, and her blue eyes filled with tears. Jack reached over, and pulled his baby girl into a huge hug, her tears dampening her shirt.

At that moment, with the worst possible timing, a shrivelled looking woman in her sixties marched up to the car, carrying the none the worse for wear cat.

Banging loudly on the car door, which happened to be Rachel's side of the car, she started yelling, "What the hell were you thinking? You ought to be more careful! You could've killed Misty! Young and irresponsible drivers such as yourself shouldn't be allowed on the roads!"

Jack saw red. How DARE she abuse his Rachel? Stepping out of the car, he strode towards the Wicked Witch of the West.

"HEY!" he shouted. "You damn well leave my kid alone! You have no business abusing her! If she's such a bad driver, then why the hell was she able to miss freakin' Misery!"

The woman's already red race turned scarlet at the misnomer. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jack couldn't help but notice how much her scrunched up looking face looked like her cat's.

"I have a good mind to call in the sheriff and have your daughter booked for dangerous driving! And if I find that Misty has so much as a scratch, I'll sue!" she shrieked.

"Go ahead, lady. The local sheriff is a good friend of mine! I'm sure Andy Michaels will simply call it an accidental near-miss. As for suing, well I'm an Air Force General with connections to the White House! So go ahead, lady. Go ahead!" Jack roared.

The lady blanched, and walked away, muttering crossly.

Stepping out of the car, Rachel's baby blue eyes looked up at him with pride. She rushed over and hugged him tight.

"I love you Daddy. You sorted out Miss Gulch and her cat!" Rachel praised.

Jack swelled with pride. He had taught his daughter well.

-----

This time, after a brief moment of disorientation, Jack found himself in bed. He looked over and saw the bed empty. He groaned. What now?

Looking over at the dresser, he glanced over the photos. Seeing a picture of a teenaged blonde sitting in the front seat of a car, he let out a loud scream! "Agghhh!"

Sam, clad in an old cami and sweatpants, stepped into the room, carrying Rachel, and a bottle. Looking confused at the noise, she asked, "You ok?"

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. "Yeah, fine. Just a really weird dream," he explained.

"Oh." Sam walked over, and passed Rachel to him. "Here, I think someone wants their daddy!" Sam smiled, and handed him the bottle. "I just have a few things in the hall closet I'm going through," she explained. "Like the photo?" she asked, grinning, pointing to the offending frame.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, um great."

Sam scrutinised him. "Are you sure? Is this Joe Spencer thing still bugging you?"

"Er, something like that," Jack replied.

Nodding her 'okay', she stepped out of the room, and went back to work.

Giving Rachel the bottle, which she happily accepted, he sat observing her. Yep, she looked normal. Just how he remembered. 'There's no place like home,' he thought.

He looked deep in Rachel's eyes, just to make sure. Her blue eyes just gazed back up at him quizzically.

He sighed. "Those big baby blue eyes of yours are going to bring all kinds of trouble, you know."

That sorted out, Jack still had one question. With those baby blues, how was he ever going to discipline Rachel?

"I feel old!" he complained.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 43: Surprises, Battles, and Victories

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	43. Surprises, Battles, and Victories

Surprises, Battles, and Victories

A Reworking of Reckoning Parts 1 & 2 (Season 8), forty-third in the 'By My Side' Series

There are surprises in store for our band of stalwart cohorts, battles for the survival of the galaxy, culminating in ultimate victory!

Author's Note: Ha! Yes, my summary is vague! But it does sum it up.:) Those of you familiar with these episodes should be able to guess which character is about the have the hugest surprise:) And I'm not talking the show's regular plot-line! Anyway, much chocolate was consumed in the writing of this lengthy tale.

Ilovesg1: LOL! Yes, Jack has plenty to look forward to!

feb04: Glad to hear you enjoyed it! 'Nerd herd', was expression I read in a book when I was a kid, and since it always amused me, it flowed naturally into the last story.:) Yep, definitely poor Jack! Don't worry, though it was all make-up last time, 'reality' won't be all too different for him! It's too funny not to!

froggy0319: Glad to hear how much you enjoyed the story:) Yeah, I had to write Jack scaring Rachel's date... I just couldn't not have something like that! Yeah, he will be a great dad to Rachel.:)

xgothic-rosex: Glad to hear how much you enjoyed the last story:) Yeah, it's a cheap and easy joke, but stuff relating to pain of the male anatomy always is good for a laugh:) And yeah, I had great fun writing about Misty the cat, and Jack being the protective hero father.:)

Axiegirl21: Wow, thanks indeed for your praise:) I'm happy to hear you've enjoyed it so much! Yeah, I do see what you mean about Janet - since I think TPTB should never have killed her off - but since it was my aim to stick fairly closely to the events of the show, I went with it. Besides, I felt so sorry for Cassie about that, that I wanted to get into her head and show her dealing with that loss. And as you said, it does mean that she's around Sam and Jack's home.:) LOL! I'm flattered that you tried to keep reading the series through, even if it did give you sore eyes! I hope you'll continue to enjoy this:)

roseofthegate: Hey Jenn! So happy you're still reading, and enjoying! LOL! I'm glad that Jack is believable - even if the similarity to your father is scary! I just made up Jack's reaction, based on the fact that he is the protective sort. And ever since I started this, I just had this image in my mind of Jack making a great dad to a girl. So once again, I'm glad it worked! It certainly wasn't based on my own father, LOL! At age 16, my dad was in a world of his own and it was my (at the time) boyfriend's folks who freaked about me. Weird. Your dad sounds funny - though probably not so much from your perspective! Anyway, I understand about being busy, believe me! Good luck with your school play! I trust the wait for this part wasn't so long:)

-----

Jack sat at his desk, sulking as he did paperwork. He supposed that after more than seven months on the job he ought to get used to it. But even as Colonel, he hated it. Heck, even at school he hated writing reports, and reading through info just to write those reports. It was just one of those things that never really go away, he pondered. 'It just gets worse the older I damn well get.'

Just as he got up to pour yet another cup of coffee with his General's own special blend (hey the rest of the base could tolerate what the commissary dished out, or else bug Daniel... and risk his wrath)... the klaxons started blaring.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," Walter announced over the PA.

Jack sighed dramatically. A general's job was never done. He ran to the gate room. Who knew which team was in trouble now?

In the control room, Walter was in the process of waiting for the computer to recognise a GDO signal.

"It's the Tok'ra," Walter finally declared, surprise evident in his voice. Contact with the Tok'ra had grown more and more sporadic since the whole Tok'ra-Jacob-Earth conflict.

Jack nodded, also surprised, it might well be... "Open the iris." He then rushed down to the gate room, wondering if it was who they hoped it was.

A few moments later Jacob emerged.

Jack walked over to Jacob, arms opened wide. "Dad!"

"Jack, we got a problem. We need to talk," was Jacob's slightly unamused reply.

"Hi! Hello! How are ya! Long time no see! What's doin'! What's up! Hey, buddy!" Jack replied, almost sing-songing.

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's good to see you again," Jacob tightly replied, obviously irked. "Congratulations on your promotion," he forced out, offering his hand.

Jack accepted his father-in-law's hand, smirking with pleasure. Jacob had obviously received the communications sent by one GENERAL Jack O'Neill. He seemed to be having a struggle believing the news. Just wait 'til he heard the other piece of news. "Thanks!"

"You deserve it," Jacob perfunctorily replied.

"Yes, well..." Jack trailed off still smirking. "What's up?"

"The Replicators. They've launched an all-out attack on the Goa'uld. If the Goa'uld can't find a way to stop them, the Replicators will easily overrun our galaxy in a matter of weeks," Jacob replied, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Why didn't you say so?" Jack whined.

Jacob cocked his head, and looked at him disbelievingly. He then turned, exiting the gate room.

Jack rushed along, trying to keep up with him. "I'm sorry. You said we had a 'problem', not a big galactic emergency!"

Heading up the stairs, and past the control room, he continued following Jacob, nearly tripping up a couple of times.

"AH! Oh, sorry Siler," Jack called over his shoulder after nearly bumping quite roughly into the poor, long-suffering sergeant.

On reaching Jack's office, they entered and sat down. Fortunately the photos on his desk did not face Jacob's way. Jack thought about moving them, but then decided that that might look too suspicious. He didn't think that that would be the best way to break the news. Besides Sam would probably be pissed at him. And he did not want that. Sleeping on the couch would not be at all appealing.

"So, Dad. What exactly can we do about this galactic emergency? After more than a year of you being out of contact with Earth, you didn't just call by to say hello and 'by the way the Replicators are gonna blow us all to hell', now did you? I presume you have at least A plan,"

Jacob just rolled his eyes. His son-in-law had many good qualities... but a diplomat he was not. "Well, not so much a plan but... is Sam around by any chance? She ought to be a part of this."

"Er... she's off-duty at the moment," Jack told him, omitting certain facts. "But I could call her in."

Jacob grimaced slightly. "I don't like to call her in on her day off, but we're gonna need her, Jack."

Jack found himself struggling to keep his face neutral. Day off his ass. Wait 'til they broke the news! "Oookay, I'll just give her a call."

Picking up the red phone, Jack pressed 1 on the speed dial. The phone rang a few moments, before a breathless Sam answered, "Sam Carter speaking."

"Hi Sam Carter Speaking!" quipped Jack.

Sam laughed, a sound Jack never tired of. "Hello there, stranger! I just got in from a run with Rachel in the carriage. Heard the phone just as I came through the door!"

"That doesn't sound like you're relaxing," he threw in for Jake's benefit.

"Huh? Jack, what the hell are you on about?" Sam asked in confusion. "Did someone give you decaf instead of regular? Or did you finally crack under the pressure of pretending to work?"

"Ha ha," Jack replied sarcastically. "Actually... well Sam, are you sitting down?" Jack asked.

"Um, I am now. Jack, what are you hiding?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's Dad," Jack stated simply.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed. "Really?"

"Really really," Jack couldn't help but quote.

Sam laughed in delight. "How is he?"

"Oh he's good. The Replicators are taking over the galaxy. You know, same old, same old."

He heard Sam sigh. "Damn."

Jack groaned inwardly. 'Good one, O'Neill!' "The point is, Sam, we need you in here."

"Ok, I'll just give Mary a call and see..." Sam started.

"Don't worry about it. At least not yet. But bring the latest project," he cryptically told Sam, effectively cutting her off.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, understanding his meaning at once, and concerned at the idea of her infant daughter being on base.

"Yeah, given the nature of Dad's visit, I think he wants to crack the whip, and set us to work. So I thought, well, first things first."

"Right then, I'll be half an hour," Sam cautiously agreed.

-----

True to her word, Sam made her way to the mountain with Rachel in half an hour. Sending Jacob off the Sam's lab, saying he had some duties to attend to, Jack first placed the pictures of Rachel into his drawer in case Jake came back. Then he advised the SFs at the security check-point that Colonel Carter was on her way with Rachel, and to tell her to head straight to her lab.

Not long before Sam herself headed into the SGC, Jack made his way into his wife's lab. Jacob was sitting on a stool, toying with some little techno doohickey and looking quite anxious. Jack supposed the Replicator threat would be enough to make anyone look that worried.

"Well," Jack clapped his hands together. "Sam'll be down soon."

"Actually, she's here," came a voice from the hall. Then in walked Sam, carrying an especially dressed-up Rachel in her arms.

Jacob looked over, and seeing the sight, his eyes went huge. His jaw dropped. He was left gaping. Then, in a very Daniel-like fashion, he cried out, "Wh-wh-wh-?"

Sam grinned cheekily, her eyes dancing in unconcealed delight. As thrilled as she was to see her Dad, and as much as she wanted to throw herself into his arms, she was enjoying this way too much.

"Grandpa," she started, "I'd like you to meet Rachel Elizabeth Clare O'Neill. Rachel, this is Grandpa Jacob. And he wants to have a hold of you. Don't you?" she asked.

Jacob nodded mutely, and Selmak had to step-in. "CONGRATULATIONS MAJOR CARTER-" he started.

Sam cut-in, grinning even more widely, "Thanks Selmak, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now, by the way."

"CONGRATULATIONS THEN, COLONEL CARTER, ON YOUR PROMOTION. BOTH JACOB AND MYSELF ARE PLEASED TO HEAR OF THIS NEWS. JACOB IS A LITTLE SHOCKED, HOWEVER HE WISHES TO HOLD YOUNG RACHEL," Selmak continued.

Jacob's voice finally came out, slightly giddily, "Wow, um yeah. Definitely, pass her... Rachel here." He held out his arms, and gently took Rachel into them. It seemed like forever since he'd held a baby that small. Looking down tenderly at Rachel, he asked, "So I guess this is the latest project, huh?"

Sam smiled, "Yep. This is her."

Jack added, "See! I can be subtle and diplomatic!"

Sam and Jacob's eyes met. Sam bit back a smile, while Jacob remained straight-faced. Placatingly, Jacob said, "Sure Jack."

Jack looked mock-indignant, and glared at them both.

Looking back down at his wriggling granddaughter, Jacob grinned, he face soft. "How old is she?"

"She's about three months. She was born November twenty-six," Sam replied, grinning. The sight of her dad and her daughter was one she'd been waiting to see for such a long time.

Rachel chose to grin at her grandpa at that moment, gums showing. She babbled incoherently at her grandpa, obviously instinctively knowing she could trust him.

Jacob's face broke into a wide grin. "She looks just like you did when you were her age, Sammy!"

Sam grinned, "I've been through a ton of old photos, and I've been comparing mine against Rachel's, as well as Jack's even, which Mary gave me."

Jack looked up sharply. "That's... classified."

Sam grinned and rolled her eyes. "Jack, she told me they were ones Sara didn't want anymore, and she thought we might want them again. Besides that was ages ago now."

Jacob looked over at Jack. "Trust me, when they use lines like that, you know they're gonna win," he advised his son-in-law.

Jack groaned. "Tell me about it."

Looking back down at Rachel again, Jake asked, "So her middle names are Elizabeth and Clare, are they?"

Sam looked pleased. "Yep."

"Liz would've been proud," Jacob told her, speaking of his late wife. "So would've Clare," he finished, speaking of his late mother-in-law. As an afterthought, he added, "Oh yeah, congratulations on the promotion honey, I KNOW you deserved it."

"Hey!" Jack complained in response to Jake's dig at him.

-----

Later, once Sam had called Mary, and she had driven to the mountain, and met with Sam outside, Rachel was safely off-base. Much to Sam and Jack's relief. It had probably been the best way for Jacob to quickly meet his newest granddaughter due to the importance of his visit without holding up too much time. Jack would never have allowed it in normal circumstances, but their family was certainly anything but normal.

"Our operatives have spent the past several years tagging as many Goa'uld ships as possible in an effort to track their movements. Today we have beacons on more than a hundred motherships transmitting their location via subspace to an encoded Tok'ra network."

"And this?" Jack asked, holding up the doohickey Jacob had been toying with thoughtfully earlier.

"It's a receiver that will allow me to tap into the subspace network. We can keep tabs on Baal's fleet, see how their battle with the Replicators is faring; we can also get up to the minute Tok'ra intelligence reports from our agents in the field."

Jack handed the device to Sam. "You know, we could have used something like this a long time ago," he accused Jacob.

"The High Council never thought they could trust you with it."

Sam rolled her eyes at that. While she had far more patience with the Tok'ra than did her husband, she had had brushes with her father a few times over Earth's interests versus Tok'ra interests. To say it had rubbed her up the wrong way was an understatement. "What changed their mind?" she asked suspiciously, sounding very much like her husband.

"Nothing. They don't know I took it," Jacob admitted.

"Ah!" Jack exclaimed, not displeased.

Hooking the equipment up, Jake continued, "My relationship with the Council's still a little strained."

"It's not gonna get any better if you keep stealing stuff," Jack admonished. Seeing Jake look at him, he placed his hand on his father-in-law's shoulder. "No complaints! I'll take anything I can get: weapons, receivers, silverware..."

Sam bit back a grin at his words.

Just then, having completed the hook-up, a screen appeared, showing a star map, and many red dots.

"Each dot represents a Goa'uld ship," Jacob explained.

"That's a lot of dots," Jack observed.

"That's just one small quadrant of the galaxy," Jacob told him. Typing some commands, he added, "Watch."

A smaller area was looked up, and zoomed in on. There were still many, many red dots. Right in front of their eyes, one of the red dots flashed, then disappeared. In its place a message, saying 'lost signal' appeared. As they continued to watch, another such dot disappeared.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"The beacons stopped transmitting their signals, likely meaning those ships were either destroyed or taken over by the Replicators," Sam hypothesised, a bitter taste forming in the back of her mouth.

Jacob nodded. "Battles like the ones you just witnessed are taking place across the galaxy. Several Goa'uld territories are now entirely in Replicator hands." As another dot disappeared, he added, "As I said, given the progress of these battles, the Goa'uld will be wiped out in a matter of weeks."

Sam looked devastated by the rapidly advancing progress. "It's all my fault."

Jake turned and looked at his daughter. Seeing the peculiar expression on her face, he asked, concerned, "What happened?"

Sam bit her lip, recalling the incident. "A Replicator made contact with us. She was made in my image by the former leader of the Replicators, Fifth. Pretending that she was fleeing from Fifth, and that he had developed a cipher making him immune to this weapon Jack designed-"

Jacob looked surprised. "Jack?"

"Hey!" Jack objected. "You needn't look so surprised.

"-With the help of an Asgard computer, when Jack had the Ancients' knowledge downloaded in his brain last year," Sam continued. "Anyway, I, uh-"

"Sam!" Jack interrupted. "You have to focus, remember?"

"-Allowed her access to my mind. She learnt everything she needed, and developed a cipher against our weapon. She lied, and I believed her. What she was after was control of the Replicators. And being Replicators, they want to destroy our galaxy. It's personal."

Jacob looked woebegone. "Oh Sam..."

The klaxons then chose that moment to sound loudly all over the base

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" came Walter's voice over the PA.

All three of them rushed to the gate room.

-----

In the gate room, Schulz, Hailey, Teal'c, and Bra'tac stepped through the gate, just as Sam, Jack, and Jacob entered.

"So... what the heck happened? Didn't you guys have a ship?" Jack asked, as the gate shut. "And by the way, where's Daniel?"

"He was beamed away before our very eyes," Bra'tac explained.

"By Replicators," Teal'c elaborated.

"Just Daniel?" Jacob asked, curious.

Schulz looked at him puzzled, having never met him before.

Seeing this, Sam stepped in. "Oh sorry, Dad, this is Colonel Andrew Schulz, current CO of SG-1. Schulz, this is General Jacob Carter, my father, host to the Tok'ra Selmak."

"There's only one reason I can think of. My duplicate. She knows the greatest threat the Replicators have ever known is the disrupter technology that you built..." Sam said, turning to face her husband. "... Using Ancient knowledge."

"So? She's immune to that now. Didn't we just establish that?"

"Yes, but Replicators always seek out the most advanced technology. She may be worried that there's other Ancient technology out there that could be a threat to her and the rest of the Replicators," Sam answered.

"Dr. Jackson had access to the Ancients' knowledge when he was ascended," Hailey spoke, for once having been thinking along similar lines to her fellow scientist.

"I thought he didn't retain those memories?" Jacob questioned.

"We don't know that for sure. Daniel has remembered certain things from when he was ascended. She may think that everything she needs to know about the Ancients is buried in his subconscious. If it is, she'll find it," Sam grimly informed the group.

"Oy!" was Jack's only reply.

Sam just felt so utterly helpless. Never before had there been a problem of this magnitude. The entire galaxy was at the mercy of the technology-absorbing Replicator copy of her... courtesy of herself. She didn't know what to do... yet. But there was no way in hell she was going to take this lying down. Not without a fight.

-----

Later, once SG-1had been check-up in the infirmary, and when Jack was ready for them, a debriefing was held.

Jacob was, as usual, explaining the Tok'ra situation. "The Tok'ra have operatives in Baal's inner circle, including one of his high-ranking lieutenants. According to the latest intelligence, the ranks of the Jaffa rebellion are re-pledging their loyalty to the Goa'uld by the thousands."

Hailey forehead was screwed up in thought. "But the Goa'uld are losing the war."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "You'd think that'd make 'em look weaker."

"The Jaffa have never seen the likes of such creatures. Many could see these Replicators as a plague, an evil punishment brought upon all for daring to stray in their beliefs and betray their gods," Bra'tac conveyed the Jaffa worldview.

"This situation has dealt the Jaffa rebellion a serious blow. Even if we were to somehow defeat the Replicators, the Goa'uld would undoubtedly take credit, thereby solidifying Jaffa loyalty as well as their belief in the Goa'uld as gods," Teal'c added, describing the effect on his 'baby'.

"I think the key phrase in there was 'somehow defeat the Replicators'," Jack remarked, getting back to the point.

"We haven't had much luck. The inert Replicator cells left behind by my duplicate haven't given us any clues as to how to fight the immunity she's developed," Sam admitted.

"Thor hasn't made much progress in modifying the disrupter technology either," Hailey added.

"Well, let him know what's goin' on..." he ordered, getting up and leaving the briefing room. "And don't be afraid to remind him that we've saved his cute little grey bum several times!" he called out behind him.

-----

Following Jack to his office, she reached the door. Jack was sitting at his desk, apparently, rearranging photos. It was illogical, Sam knew, but she worried at whether there was some symbolism behind this. Maybe Jack really did doubt her.

"Jack," she addressed him, entering his office. "I'm sorry to bother you but..."

"I'm only gonna say this once, Sam. What happened to Daniel was not your fault. Stop beating yourself up about it!"

"She knows he may hold key Ancient knowledge because of me. She's out there because of me. I basically gave her the means to counter the only effective weapon we have against her," Sam listed her points of assigned blame.

"I also gave you permission to work with her. It's not gonna change anything." Seeing Sam's woebegone face, he added, "Haven't I already told you this?" Pausing to think a moment, he added, "Unless you're suggesting we use that time machine to go back and fix it?"

"No, Jack. We all agreed we would never do that. I mean, for all we know, it could just make things worse," Sam answered glumly.

Walter chose that moment to look into the office and knock. "Sir, we're receiving a message from Thor. He said he's ready to trans..."

His words were cut-off as Sam was enveloped in a beam of white light.

Jack looked up at Walter, eyebrows raised. "You were saying?"

Walter just smiled apologetically. "Never mind." He then turned and left.

-----

Sam found herself aboard the 'Daniel Jackson', alongside Hailey. She had to admit, that all family concerns aside, it felt good to be on the field. As long as she didn't screw up as badly as she did last time. She just had to focus - make sure she'd have a home to return to - and one for her daughter to grow up in. And one to be free to raise her.

As she took in her surroundings, Sam realised she was in a lab.

"Hello again, Samantha Carter," Thor greeted her, enthusiastically... at least for an Asgard. "And greetings also, Jennifer Hailey."

Sam waved briefly in greeting. "Hi, Thor."

"Hey," Hailey lifted her hand slightly.

"I have already transported your research and the remains of the human form Replicator to this lab. We may continue our work from here."

"Good, it's about time we got stuck into," Hailey declared, apparently ready for anything.

"Any progress on your end?" was Sam's cautious question.

"I have yet to isolate the cipher the human form Replicator introduced to render the disrupter weapon ineffective."

In front of them were the remains of the particles of Sam's Replicator double's arm.

"Well, given the situation, I think it's time to take more drastic steps," Sam pushed.

"You are suggesting we attempt to trigger a subspace connection between the remains of the arm and the rest of the Replicators so that we may search for the cipher among their communications data."

"Too wild and crazy?"

"Not for me," Hailey contributed. Both women grinned.

"In order to do that, we must reactivate the cells," Thor elucidated.

"I know," Sam replied, concerned at the possible consequences. Yet both the scientist and soldier in her were in charge. The discoverer and warrior. The most desperate measures usually procured results. She felt more daring that she had in some time. And for that reason, Sam had an inkling that they just MIGHT achieve something of value.

Thor started typing in commands, and a beam started to blast over the particles, almost giving the effect of trying to melt them.

"How is your young offspring?" Thor enquired of Sam, almost conversationally.

Sam smiled, her features lightened by the thought of Rachel. "She's doing well, thanks Thor. Happy and healthy."

"My research suggests young progeny cause much stress, while also having the effect of bringing great joy to their parents."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, you could say that. Fortunately, she's now old enough to sleep through the night - thank God - and is generally more aware and curious of her surroundings. She just can't get around too far yet."

Thor nodded, apparently interested. "I am certain it will not take young Rachel long. Particularly if she is as determined as her genitors."

Sam blinked, unsure if Thor had just made a joke or not.

Hailey snorted with laughter, apparently having no trouble deciding which.

-----

Back in Jack's office, Jack was speaking with Teal'c and Bra'tac.

"What makes this place so special?" Jack enquired, trying to understand the strategic benefits.

"The temple at Dakara is sacred to all Jaffa," Teal'c answered.

Bra'tac continued, "It is rich in historical significance. Legend tells it is the place where Anubis rose from the dead."

"It is also the site of the first prim'ta ritual."

"It is that rite of passage that has bonded us in servitude ever since. For thousands of years, the Jaffa have viewed Dakara as the holiest of sites; the very cradle of our existence. It is the place where the Goa'uld first gave Jaffa their strength and longevity."

"And you really think this place is gonna make a difference?" Jack quizzed.

Bra'tac looked resolute. "Seizing control of the temple there would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt the Goa'uld do not possess the power of the gods."

"Even the most stubborn Jaffa would have to question his loyalty to the Goa'uld," Teal'c clarified.

Jack still felt unconvinced. Why had he never heard of this, in eight years, until now? It seemed insane. "There has to be a catch, or you guys would have done this a long time ago."

Understanding shone in Bra'tac's eyes. "Dakara is deep within Baal's territory and under normal circumstances it is heavily guarded. However, with Baal's forces deployed throughout the galaxy battling the Replicators, the temple is more vulnerable now than it has ever been."

"Still, our success depends on the element of surprise and the use of the entire rebel fleet."

Jack shook his head, still dubious, at Teal'c's words.

"Listen to me, O'Neill. This war must be fought on two fronts. We will re-ignite the uprising and conquer our oppressors while you find the means to stop these Replicators," Bra'tac vowed vehemently.

Doubt was still written across Jack's face. He didn't doubt the two former Serpent Guards' abilities or judgement... he just believed that such a large undertaking could ultimately cause more harm than good... and possibly destroy all that Bra'tac and Teal'c had worked so hard for.

Bra'tac leaned over Jack's desk, his gaze intent. "Let us each fight the enemy we know best."

-----

Jack later stood again in Sam's lab with Jacob. They both observed the spreading Goa'uld versus Replicator battles across the galaxy.

"Five more regions belonging to Baal have fallen in the past twenty-four hours," the older man informed his son-in-law, from in front of a computer terminal.

"He's not putting up much of a fight, is he?"

"No, he's making a typical Goa'uld mistake. He's defending territory at the expense of resources." He sighed, and continued, "We can send him a message through the undercover Tok'ra in his midst. We could suggest a change in strategy."

"Like what?"

"Typically, the Replicators are patient and slow-moving when not being engaged. If Baal stops aggressively fighting them and pulls back, it may give Sam more time to come up with the solution."

"Forget that!" Jack exclaimed, his thoughts still with Teal'c and Bra'tac.

Jacob turned Jack's attention back to the screen, where another lost battle was indicated. "Look, there goes another one." He stood up, to face Jack face-on, on equal ground. "Jack, he's thinking like a System Lord defending himself against another Goa'uld. He doesn't know what he's dealing with."

Jack wore a pissed expression in his face. "And if he retreats, where d'you think he's gonna fall back to?"

"You're worried about Teal'c and the rebel Jaffa," Jacob concluded.

'No shit, Sherlock,' ran through Jack's mind. "They're counting on Baal's fleet being too busy to even care about anything else."

"The Jaffa rebellion has already failed. We can't risk the fate of the galaxy on one long-shot chance to revive it."

Frustration emanated from Jack's tense figure. "You don't think that has already crossed my mind Jacob? You don't think I haven't thought about the risks to the galaxy... to Earth... to Rachel and Sam? I HAVE to trust those guys... that's the way we operate! Was that Jacob talking, or was that Selmak?"

Repentance and regret were evident in Jacob's features. "Jack, I'm sorry, but the more ships Baal sends out to fight, the faster the Replicators assimilate them into their own armada. Their numbers are growing exponentially. If we don't do something about it, by the time we do come up with a weapon to use against them, it may be too late."

Klaxons again rang merrily through the halls.

Sergeant Harriman's voice emanated through the depths of the base, "Unscheduled offworld activation."

At those words, both men headed out of the lab. Out of the pan and into the fire.

-----

After heading through the corridors and elevator, both men arrived at the control room.

Jack immediately got down to business, questioning Harriman, "Now what have you got, Walter?"

"Some kind of..."

But Walter's words were cut off, when in fron of the active, irised gate, a hologram appeared. It was Baal. In response, the present SFs, present as per protocol, aimed their weapons.

"Oh Baal!" Jack cried out in greeting. Jack then exited the control room, and headed down the staircase, his father-in-law following suit. Then, entering the gate room, he quickly ordered the SFs, "Stand down, boys," before approaching the hologram of his former torturer. "Baal, buddy, we were just talkin' about you! All good!" he assured the Goa'uld in obviously insincere tones, a smile upon his lips.

Baal did not return the smile. "By now you are aware of the Replicator threat to our galaxy and that my fleet has engaged them in battle."

This did not offput Jack, however. "There's been a little chit... and chat around the water cooler," he finished, facing Jake. He then turned back to his most despised adversary. "How's that goin'?"

"We are holding them at bay for the moment. However, they are a more formidable force than I first anticipated."

"Yeah. Pesky little buggers, aren't they?"

"I am aware that the Asgard have previously fought the Replicators effectively."

A full-fledged smirk crossed Jack's good-looking face, while trying to maintain a false-modest air. "More or less. I don't like to toot my own horn but..."

Baal cut the general off, feeling nauseous, "I am aware that you assisted the Asgard." With his words, he gazed intently at his most annoying victim.

Said annoying victim gazed back at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"I wish to know what means you possess to fight this scourge."

Jack canted his head slightly, a small smirk forming. "I'm sorry, we must have had a bad connection there for a second. It almost sounded like you were asking me for HELP!" he emphasised the last word.

"The Replicators are a threat to everyone, including the countless humans who populate worlds throughout this galaxy. Now, I propose that we work together to defeat our common enemy."

Jack turned back to Jacob, who had been observing proceedings. "My! This is an occasion!" Turning back to Baal, an evil, mischievous glint in his eyes, he asked, "You know that bitter taste in your throat, it's kind of wrapped around your uvula? That's what's left of your pride!"

Baal's lips tightened in anger. "Perhaps you could curb your amusement for a moment!"

Jacob and Selmak sighed inwardly. It was at moment like this they wondered what Sam saw in Jack. "If we're going to work together, the first thing we should discuss is strategy. Now, your attempts at meeting the Replicators head-on are only going to result..."

Jack held up his hand to interrupt Jacob's tirade. There was no way Baal needed to hear that! "Jacob. Ja-Ja-Jacob. I got it."

Jack turned to address the former System Lord. "I've got a better idea. Instead of helping you, why don't we sit back and watch you get your ass kicked?" A smug grin hijacked his face, and a sense of self-satisfaction ran through Jack's consciousness. "That way, you'll be dead, and we'll be glad!"

Jacob looked aghast, not believing the younger man's words.

Baal seemed to agree with the Tok'ra host's sentiments. "You cannot be serious."

"Yes I can. I just choose not to... some of the time."

"With your insolence you're dooming not just your world but all of humanity."

Jack looked enthusiastic at Baal's threats. "I think big!"

Baal, obviously fed up with losing against Jack and his smart mouth, ended the holographic transmission.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob harshly demanded of his idiotic son-in-law.

Despite his light-hearted approach to dealing with Baal, a serious and contemplative expression was now painted across Jack's features. He felt pained. "I'm sorry Jacob, but I'm just not quite ready to sacrifice Teal'c."

Jack then walked off. Truth be told, he was in a slight stink with his father-in-law. The Tok'ra tendency to give up had obviously rubbed off on him... and his usual tendency to be willing to sacrifice Teal'c hurt him at times like this. Sure, he knew it wasn't personal, but Jacob just sometimes didn't seem to get the idea of never leaving a man behind... in whatever way that might apply. He just hoped his decision wouldn't screw up the planet. He couldn't fail his daughter. He was starting to regret not being out there, physically in the battle.

-----

Thor, Sam, and Hailey had been waiting for the Replicator cells, and they had, in fact, melted down to a 'primordial goo', as Hailey had dubbed it.

"The process is complete," Thor declared. "Now we must re-establish the subspace link between these cells and the rest of the Replicators."

"What if they receive instructions?" Sam asked, apprehensive.

Hailey's eyes widened at the very suggestion. "We pray."

Sam smirked, despite the butterflies swarming in her innards.

"It is a risk we will have to take. I will only maintain the link for microseconds at a time. It will slow the process, but I do not believe we have a choice."

Hailey nodded. "And minimise the chances of being caught."

Thor began the process, a light shining over the 'primordial goo' for brief moments, before fading out again.

"What did we get?" Sam queried. Both she and her fellow scientist wore identical looks of concern upon their faces.

"I am processing the data now," Thor informed them, as he brought up a display of a starmap of the entire Milky Way galaxy. "I believe we have pinpointed the location of the Replicators within this galaxy."

Jennifer Hailey and Sam stared in shock.

"They're everywhere!" Sam declared.

"Oh shit," Hailey muttered, half to herself.

-----

Sam, Thor and Hailey's task achieved, they contacted the SGC. Both Jack and Jacob sat in the control room

Sam was on-screen. "It took several hundred microsecond-long connections and hours to go through each subsequent burst of data but eventually we managed to isolate the cipher that makes the Replicators immune to the disrupter and we've adjusted it accordingly."

Jacob smiled proudly. That was his girl! Meanwhile, Jack wore a look of confusion. Sam bit back a smile at her husband's befuddled expression. She knew Jack well enough to see through it.

Evidently, her father did not. "The weapon works again."

"Good job!" Jack congratulated his wife. That was his Sam!

"It was an incredibly risky thing to do, and as it stands, we still don't know if we were detected, and of course the altered disrupter still needs to be tested under battle conditions."

"Got a plan then, Sam?"

"Thor was able to ascertain the various positions of the fleet now controlled by the Replicators. We're going to engage a few isolated ships."

"Be careful, Sam," her father warned.

"Good luck, honey," Jack worriedly told her. Even after all these years of them being on the field fighting, he couldn't bear the thought of her out there in danger. He couldn't bear to lose Sam. But he also knew if anyone could do it, it was Sam. They both knew why she was going it... and why she couldn't fail.

"Thank you... Jack," Sam answered, almost shy at her public lack of military protocol.

And with that, the transmission ended.

"Never a dull moment." And with that, Jacob patted Jack on the shoulder, understanding his inner turmoil. He'd fought all those years for the very same reason. He just hadn't ever had to send his own wife into the middle of the action.

-----

Back aboard the Daniel Jackson, Sam casually leaned against a control panel, and gazed out of a window, pondering. After all she'd been through since giving birth to Rachel, and screwing things up with her Replicator double, she had felt her old confidence slowing growing. She was content not to be out in the action - present circumstances not included - as despite the fact that the fate of the galaxy was in her hands, she thought back on all she had done over the past eight years. If anyone could win this battle, it was they. And she was gonna enjoy it, even if Daniel's fate was still uncertain. Besides, she could imagine what Jack would say about that last part.

Hailey approached. "Deep thoughts, Ma'am?"

A small grin crossed Sam's face. "Yep, something like that."

Hailey shared the grin; when she smiled, it transformed her face. "We're gonna kick Replicator ass, you know."

Sam nodded, a distant expression on her now-relaxed face. "It's what we do."

Hailey just snickered. When they weren't battling over who's theories were correct, the two had a good rapport, and enjoyed working together. Even, as Sam reflected, it was only usually now on a lab-based capacity. And rarely face-to-face, with Sam being at home. Jennifer Hailey had even agreed to proof-read the first few chapters of Sam's latest book.

Thor then entered the chamber. "We are approaching Earth. We will be there shortly."

"What's wrong?" the two women asked in unison.

Thor looked baffled... at least as far as his limited facial features allowed, as he set out to find the cause. "Several of my key systems are no longer responding." Pulling up schematics of the ship, several sections turned red. Apparently that was the colour for danger for most alien races across the galaxy and beyond. "We have been boarded."

"Lions and tigers and bears! Oh, my!" Hailey muttered.

The vessel then left hyperspace, and the ship schematics distorted, almost appearing like an out-of-range signal.

Sam took charge. "See if you can modify the disrupter wave again. We'll go buy some time."

She and Hailey headed off.

"I have no way of knowing how many Replicators you will face," Thor called out to the duo.

"Yeah, and what else do you suggest?" Hailey demanded pointedly.

"I must return you to Stargate Command before my transporter systems are affected."

Sam felt a wave of concern. "And what about you?"

"I will attempt to fly this ship as far away from Earth as possible before it is completely compromised."

Both Sam and Hailey panicked for the little guy's life. "No way, you can't expect us to let you..."

But before the two women could finish their words, Thor activated the transporter beam, and found themselves barging across Jack's office, stopping themselves at Jack's occupied (for once!) desk.

"... Sacrifice yourself." The, realising, where they were, Sam cried out, "Dammit!" And Hailey exclaimed, "Crap!"

Jack raised his eyebrows in question. "Sam? Captain?"

"The weapon worked at first, but the Replicators immediately adapted themselves."

"They're immune again," Hailey ended.

"No chance you guys could fix this thing, get it to work?"

"Jack, Thor's ship was boarded. He beamed us down here before all the systems were compromised. He's trying to get his ship as far away from Earth as possible."

"And gave us no choice in the matter," Hailey rued, though not argumentatively.

Jack felt concern wash over him. "I'll take that as a no?"

Sam's earlier enthusiasm was starting to wane. "Yeah."

Jack nodded, and thought for a moment. "Ok, dismissed Captain."

"Yes Sir."

Once Hailey had left the office, Sam sat down. "How's Rachel? I've never left her so long."

Talk of their mutual offspring lightened the tension slightly. "Yeah, she's fine. Look, we don't have time for briefing for a couple of hours. Hit the showers, and pop in on her."

Sam's face lit up. "Yes, Sir."

-----

After a late breakfast... er brunch, and being interrupted by Baal only to find out that Anubis was alive and well, Jack figured they had double the reason for a briefing. It turned out that Dakara held a lot more than they had expected - the ultimate Replicator-buster.

Therefore, Jack, Jacob, Sam, Hailey, and Schulz sat together in the briefing room.

Sam was amazed. "A device capable of destroying all life in the galaxy?"

"It's what he said," Jack affirmed.

Jacob looked to be deep in thought. "Baal said he was serving Anubis?"

Jack looked smug. "Not exactly. You know those Goa'uld and their egos." He emphasised his point by stretching out his hands.

Understanding dawned on Jacob. "He would never admit to being subservient."

"No. He said he was biding his time; learning what he could from Anubis," Jack agreed, disbelief lacing his sarcastic tone.

"Probably looking for a way to kill him."

Jack grinned and stuck out his finger in a gun-like motion, indicating "Bingo!"

Sam brought them back on topic. "Well, we have no idea how this Ancient device works or what the effects will be, but since Anubis has no real corporeal form, it's likely he would survive it."

"Then who would he lord over?" Schulz enquired, puzzlement written on his face.

Sam shrugged. "Time may not even be an issue for someone like him. He could essentially start over; repopulate the galaxy to his own specifications."

Jack felt ill at the thought. "It's a little ambitious."

Hailey shrugged, "It's not as though he would be hindered by human - or rather, physical - limitations."

Sam nodded her agreement. "And, he has at least some knowledge of the Ancients. I wouldn't put it past him."

"Yeah. Well, let me sit here and state the obvious: we can't let something like this get into his hands," Jack cut to the chase.

"Or the Replicators' hands, for that matter," Jacob added.

"How much time do we have before Baal's fleet reaches Dakara?" Sam asked, her mind already at work.

"Why?" Jack requested.

Hailey's head cocked-sidewise slightly, and a small smirked tugged her lips. She knew where Sam's thoughts were heading. "Baal didn't say exactly where the device was, did he, Sir?"

"No. He said it was hidden."

"Well, chances are it's in the ruins, but we can't be sure. I mean, short of blowing up the entire planet, we can't be a hundred percent positive we've destroyed it. And if it's protected by a shield, even our biggest naquadah-enhanced nuke might not do it."

Jacob likewise grinned, understanding what Sam was getting at. There was no way he could stay out of this one. They needed him. Well, they needed Selmak. "Fact is, to be sure we've destroyed the weapon, we have to find it first.

Caution was evident on Jack's face. "You three, gear up. Sam, one moment."

Once the other three had left the room, Jack looked at Sam. "Are you sure you wanna do this? Just say the word."

Sam nodded, though her stomach was now knotting, despite her earlier bravado. "I don't like it any more than you do. But I have to be out there. This could be IT. The battle could end virtually today. And if so, I am willing to, for once, take that risk and be out there amongst the battle. Even if that means Anubis will be pissed at what we'll do."

Jack nodded, pain gripping his heart at what might go wrong, but faith that she would succeed regardless shot through him. he did, after all, have a penchant for achieving the impossible. But Logical Jack was pushed to one side was struggling with Loving-Husband Jack like never before.

Sam stood. But she did not go. She walked over to Jack, and pulled him out of his seat. For several moment, they simply started into each other's eyes, unable to convey what they were feeling with mere words. Jack's gaze was intense. Sam's eyes filled, knowing this might be it, knowing she might die saving the galaxy. Then, once again, words failing them, they fell into each other's embrace, and held on tight. There they stayed, holding on to one last expression of love, holding on to each other as if that could remove all danger. Saying goodbye. After what felt like only a few brief seconds, they reluctantly pulled away, each understanding the cries of their partner's heart. Sam's fear at leaving Jack a widower, and Rachel motherless. Jack's fear of losing his second chance at happiness. Finally, Jack grasped Sam's face, and moved his lips to hers, in a display of emotional intensity. Sam returned the kiss with equal fervour, not daring to leave any regrets.

Having run out of air, the two lovers, best friends, spouses grinned at each other. No words required, Jack uttered, "Go."

Only looking back once, Sam silently left the room.

Peering in through the glass, Walter watched the romantic scene before him, mouth agape.

-----

It had taken much time and effort to locate the Ancient weapon. Even with Daniel's notes on translating the Ancient language, it had been a confusing, and stressful task, with Baal's fleet approaching.

But, having unlocked the mechanism which had hidden it, and locating the weapon itself, Sam dialled Earth, and gave the run-down, via the MALP.

"It's definitely an Ancient design, Sir."

"Think our bomb'll do the trick?"

"We'll soon see. Give us ten minutes. Carter out."

"Right."

-----

Jack was in a panic. He couldn't believe the Replicators had gotten through the gate! What was the point of that damn, f------ palm scanner, if it couldn't keep the godforsaken bugs out?

"Initiate base lockdown," he ordered into the phone. "Emergency evacuation of all personnel through alternate routes. Self-destruct protocol on my order." Hanging up, and seeing Walter remaining in the control room, he exclaimed, "Let's go, Walter! Get outta here!

-----

All was not looking good at the SGC. Jack was in his element with his P90 in his hands, but this time, the fight was far more personal. As was Sam's.

Replicator bugs swarmed, unstoppable. The more they shot, the more Replicators seemed to appear. They were surrounded by them - they'd never get out alive!

Then, all went quiet. The Replicators froze, inanimate. No-one could believe their eyes. They stared and stared. Jack and Reynolds regarded each other, their thoughts mirrored in their fellow soldier.

"Huh!" Reynolds exclaimed.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "That's odd."

Reynolds nodded in agreement.

They then both shrugged, and as if in synchrony, they blasted the hell out of the stationary bugs.

-----

Though very, very worried at their slow progress in calibrating (with the barely tolerable help of Baal) the weapon she and her father had quickly decided to use, Sam was currently in her element, weapon in hand. Though bizarre, there was something thrilling in the fact that the Replicators had frozen... the loss of control - through what means she had yet to fathom - had given her hope.

"Colonel Carter. Have you successfully activated the weapon?" Teal'c's voice commed.

Taking the opportunity to reload, Sam replied with, "Not yet, but the Replicators down here just froze." She turned to look towards her father in the chamber. "Dad?"

"Almost there!"

-----

The Replicators, however, did not remain frozen for long. Sam, along with Hailey, Schulz, and the Jaffa, kept firing at the bugs, trying to buy her father time. She had no time to think, only to hope their efforts would not be in vain. They HAD to get the weapon calibrated! They HAD to be able to dial every gate in the galaxy!

"Dad, they're on the move again!"

Jacob, still at work with Selmak, calibrating the device, finally cried out the result they had been waiting for, "Point 76!"

"Do it!"

Exhausted, and barely remaining standing, the two soul mates completed the imperative task in one last act of pure willpower, punching down the activate control.

All around them, the Ancient structure began to shake, dislodging dust and debris, as outside, a tower-shaped construction opened apart into segments at its tip, as the weapon activated and glowed blue.

Within the courtyard of the temple itself, the Stargate activated.

-----

At the SGC, the gate likewise activating, kawhooshing to life.

Siler, in the control room, overlying the gate room, looked astonished. "Incoming wormhole?"

-----

Back at Dakara, Sam was still hard at work, fighting back the Replicators, tension pouring through her being, as she awaited the weapon's effects.

-----

In the halls of the SGC, Jack likewise continued battling the Replicators, driven by an all-consuming protective instinct, one which always kicked in during combat, and this time intensified.

-----

Finally, after what felt like hours to those involved, but was in fact mere moments, the glowing weapon sent forth a massive wave of blue-tinged energy across the face of Dakara, destroying all the Replicators in its path, and blasting through the active Stargate. It continued through space, similarly obliterating all Replicators, which had taken control of a Goa'uld craft.

-----

In the gate room of the SGC, the beam originating from Dakara burst through and rushed across the base, startling Jack and Reynolds. Likewise, the airmen on base were struck dumb as the beam broke apart the Replicators into meccano-like pieces. It then left the base, scanning across the entire surface of the planet Earth and continued into Earth-space, leaving one hell of a need for a cover-story.

-----

Sam and the Jaffa present on Dakara lowered their weaponry as they digested the effects the beam had had on all Replicators present. They all felt equal amounts of awe and amazement, almost afraid to believe it was possible, when but a few short moments earlier they had all been facing the possibility of defeat and death.

Sam breathed in a deep sigh of relief. They had won! Selmak and Dad had activated the weapon, and with Baal's earlier help, they had seemingly succeeded in dialling every single gate in the galaxy.

Giddy with excitement, and almost ready to burst into hysterical laughter, she headed back into the weapon chamber, jogging back to her dad.

There she found him, looking almost in pain, leaning heavily on the control panel. "Dad!"

Jacob looked up, acknowledging her presence. "I'm alright."

Sam felt worry creep through her consciousness. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"You did it."

Her dad looked pleased. "Well, Selmak deserves a little credit," he modestly responded.

Sam grinned at those words.

"Well, OK, most of it," her dad amended.

She leaned over, and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "You both not only saved the galaxy, but saved my baby's life. Thanks... Daddy."

Jacob still looked pained, but felt joy at her words. Sam hadn't called him 'Daddy', since before her mom had died. He placed the palm of his hand on her cheek, and they both gave into joyful, uninhibited laughter. And Sam was able to temporarily forget the blame she had assigned herself.

-----

Stepping through the gate at the SGC, Jacob and Sam were greeted by the entire base personnel, giving their loudest round of applause. As this was happening, Schulz and Hailey likewise stepped through the open gate.

Sam grinned, and even Jacob mustered a similar looking smile. Both looked pleased and proud, knowing that while they couldn't take credit for everything, they had just saved the entire galaxy. And that was something few could claim.

At that moment, Jack stepped forward, grinning as well. He stopped in front of them. "Nice work!"

Sam grinned. "Thank you, Sir," she replied, emphasising the 'sir'. She still felt giddily exhilarated. She had dealt with the Replicators and the problem she had created (with a little help), and at the same time helped bring down the Goa'uld's power over the Jaffa. She felt light - the battle they had been waging for eight years was now over. And she'd never be split between Rachel and facing dangerous situations again!

Sam stepped towards Jack, and all of a sudden, the two were entwined in each other's arms, who had made the first move was imperceptible. Their lips met, and Jack dipped Sam, both thoroughly kissing the other.

From the SGC personnel came some 'awwwwww's, and 'way to go, Colonel's from the women officers, and 'way to go, General's, and 'oooooohhh's from the men. The earlier applause was continued tenfold.

Jacob took all of this in, and commented, "Interesting way you run this base, Jack," before walking off, thinking 'Score 1, Jacob!' and hiding a grin.

Coming up for air, Sam blushed scarlet, normally not the type to give great romantic displays in public. Jack was just smirking.

"Yeah well, special occasion!" Jack called out to Jacob, who had nearly reached the blast door.

Sam leaned against Jack's chest and promptly started giggling.

-----

Heading up the stairs from the gate room to the control room, Jack and Sam, in a continuing rare display of public affection, walked hand-in-hand.

"Any more word from Teal'c?" Jack asked, a wide grin across his face. He was still thrilled his wife had made it.

"Yes, Jack," Sam replied, still allowing formalities to be pushed aside due to the celebratory atmosphere. "Although Baal got away, the fact that he turned tail and ran made the rebel victory every bit the turning point Teal'c and Bra'tac were hoping for. Jaffa from all over the galaxy are joining with them."

Jack threw up his hand in the air. "Well, viva la revolution!" He then took that same hand, and then wrapped it around his lovely wife.

"Got a significant size fleet securing Dakara. Hopefully with the weapons we've provided, they'll be able to turn the tide against Anubis' super-soldiers." Finally, heading into her amazing husband's office, where they regretfully broke apart and sat down, she added, "It looks like the Jaffa might finally win their freedom."

Jack was uncharacteristically chirpy. A word he would not associate with himself. "It's about time!"

"Isn't it just? Oh! I heard from Thor."

"How's he doin'?"

"Great! He sends us all his congratulations and says that he will drop by for a visit as soon as his consciousness has been downloaded from the ship's computer into a new body."

"That just never gets old, does it?"

Sam grinned in reply. "Apparently not!"

They continued to grin at each other, excitement still at a high.

After a moment, Jack recalled something. "Sam, did you notice if the Replicators where you were happened to... stop in the middle of everything?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "it was really strange. They just..."

"... Froze," the couple said in the same breath.

"It actually bought us the time we needed to calibrate the weapon," Sam admitted.

"Any idea why that happened?"

"D'you think Daniel had something to do with it?"

"I don't know."

"Jack, if he was on board that Replicator ship when..."

A dull thud went through Jack. He could not accept that. Not yet, anyway. He leaned over grabbed her hand again, and interrupted her tirade, "Sam, we don't know anything."

Sam sighed, resignedly. There was no point arguing with that stubborn husband of hers. He just refused to give up. "I know."

After another moment of silence passed between the two.

"So what are Dad's plans?" Jack questioned.

A smile again lit-up Sam's features, though it was now tinged by a haunted look in her eyes. After they had won, she couldn't stomach the idea that Daniel might have died in the process. She finally answered Jack with, "Well, he wants to stay a few days. Get to know Rachel."

Jack nodded, and a small, more composed, smiled flickered across his lips as he thought about his little angel at home. "Yes, well... now that she definitely has the chance to grow up!"

Sam chuckled. "I sill almost can't believe it. Well, in usual, spectacular style, we fixed up my mess, and kicked the Goa'ulds' asses."

Jack simply nodded, unwilling to get into another debate about that one. He simply said, "Well, I told ya to keep fighting." Leaning against his desk, as he eased himself out of it, he requested, "Would you be so kind as to accompany me back to, er, our abode, my dear?"

Sam grinned, and accepted the proffered arm. "I'd be delighted, kind Sir."

And as they exited the office, both made a quick prayer that Daniel would be alright.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 44: Contact

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think!


	44. Contact

Contact

Set after Reckoning Parts 1 & 2 (Season 8) and Letters From Pegasus ('Atlantis'; Season 1), forty-fourth in the 'By My Side' Series

Stargate Command receives a message from some old friends, still alive in a distant galaxy...

Author's Note: With this part, I wanted to tie-in the events of where SG-1 and Atlantis overlap. You would not believe how hard it has been with all the upcoming overlap, to fit it all in. 'Atlantis' stuff won't feature hugely, as I don't know it that well, but it needed to be included, I thought. We'll see more of the over-lap in upcoming parts. BTW, I wanted to upload this part a couple of days ago, but things are really crazy here for me at the moment, particularly with family stuff.

-----

Still wondering about Daniel, Sam had gone back to the base after going home for a few hours to see Rachel, but then went back again, to wait, and to see. Jacob had gone home too, but had claimed to be exhausted, and went to rest in the temporary spare-cum-storage room.

Jack, who had joined Sam back home, before heading off on a quick trip to Orban, both wanted to see for themselves the evidence of their victory: the daughter and the life she was free to pursue, now rid of danger. It was almost too good to be true.

In fact Jack had pinched himself, making sure. "Ow!" he groaned.

Sam had looked at him. "Forgive the obvious question, but considering the fact you pinched yourself, wouldn't you expect it to hurt?"

"No, I thought it might feel little more than a pleasant... buzz."

Sam had rolled her eyes, but smiled, as she sat next to Jack, on the couch with Rachel in her lap. Rachel didn't know what her parents were so happy about it, but their enthusiasm was contagious, and she too was grinning and happy to have her parents' undivided attention. She was gurgling away, as Sam had been playing 'peek-a-boo' with her.

Finding the words, Jack had formulated his thoughts, "I'm... I'm just... I can't believe the Replicators AND the Goa'uld have bitten the dust..."

"... And we're really here with Rachel, her free to grow up in peace... and us free, just like everyone else in the galaxy." Sam had completed.

A soft smile had made its way over Jack's lips. "Yeah."

"I mean, even with Anubis out there, and the concern with him, we've fixed my screw up, and won after eight years." Sam had shook her head in disbelief, before a sad expression crossed her face, as she wondered about Daniel. Since first leaving the base, she had said a couple more awkward prayers to whoever was listening, for Daniel to be alive.

-----

Back at the base, where Sam sat now, she spent all her effort and energy into trying to communicate with their allies, and see if anyone knew, or could obtain information about Daniel. It was a long-shot, but they had to try something... she had to try something.

Sarah walked into the control room, carrying two mugs of tea. A worried expression graced her features. Sam immediately felt guilty. It was Sarah she should be looking out for, not the other way around.

A small smile crossed Sarah's face, as she handed Sam one of the steaming drinks. "Hi Sam. Are you having any luck?" she asked hopefully.

Sam shook her head, and sighed. "No. The Asgard haven't found a trace of him, and nor have any of our remotely advanced allies, few of them that are left."

Sarah nodded, maintaining a calm dignity. She would accept sympathy from very few people, and as Sam now shared in this search for Daniel, they bore the burden of his disappearance together.

A few quiet moments passed, each woman giving the other quiet comfort and support.

"You know, if Jack were sitting here, he'd probably tell us not to worry, since 'Danny is like a cat with nine freakin' lives'," Sam remarked, having learnt by example.

Sarah gave a muffled giggle. "After all this time, it still seems incredible that those two men are so close."

Sam grinned. "From what I hear, they didn't hit it of so well when they first met! Jack was playing the hard-ass Colonel, not coping from the loss of his son, and Daniel was this wide-eyed naïve archaeologist called in to translate the untranslatable, having lost his research grants and home." Sam looked thoughtful. "Things can sure change."

"I know," Sarah agreed. "In many ways, Daniel is still Daniel, the focussed and absorbed archaeologist I first dated all those years ago... until he worked through our anniversary..."

"Ouch!" Sam winced.

"Oh yes," Sarah laughed quietly. "That aspect has not changed. It's only now because he's channelling his talents, and has experienced what he has on other worlds, and as a part of SG-1 that he's changed as well... from that archaeologist who had just broken up from his girlfriend, lost his research grants, lost the respect of academic community... he's found meaning in his existence, and finally has something to live for. Certainly, he has a harder edge due all the pain. He's him, but better... grown-up," Sarah tried to articulate.

Sam nodded. "I haven't known him since the first mission to Abydos, but even from when I met him when we returned to Abydos, he's changed. He's far more comfortable, I guess is the word, in his own skin. He's more confident."

A dreamy looked crossed Sarah's face. "But he still has that passion for what he does. Even when he forgets about his girlfriend, it has an appeal."

Sam smiled. Sarah had it bad, if even what happened ten or so years ago hadn't put her off Daniel. So she simply grinned at her friend, and commented, "Love is blind."

Sarah blushed, and bit back a smile. "Well, despite his continuing tendencies to work far too long and hard, he is a genuinely caring man."

Sam just shook her head, amused. Though he had been hurt during life's journey, and was clearly reluctant to further things, Sam had seen a similar look often cross Daniel's face when Sarah was in the room. He had it as bad as she did.

Ready to turn the tables on her friend, Sarah asked, "What is it I've been hearing through the grapevine? Something about 'kissing', and 'gate room'?"

This time, Sam blushed. "Hmm, not exactly military protocol, but given the fact we'd just saved the galaxy, I doubt anyone was going to make a formal complaint!"

Sarah laughed, her curls bouncing in amusement. "I understand. I'm happy you've saved us all, no doubt about that. Not only that all of us might continue to live, but that you'll stop beating yourself up over the Replicator incident."

"Not my finest hour," Sam commented wincing.

Sarah shrugged. "Maybe not, I won't deny that, but I doubt anyone would have reacted any differently. You had the best of intentions."

"You sound like Jack," Sam dryly remarked.

"Heaven forbid!" Sarah exclaimed, verging on dramatic.

Sam laughed, she and Sarah did make a good pair, sharing pain, and sharing joy and laughter. It was no wonder she wanted Sarah to be Rachel's Godmother. Sarah had turned out to be a very good friend, in the time, almost a year now, since they'd started to get to know one another properly with Daniel's encouragement... Daniel.

Sensing her friend's spiriting taking a plunge, Sarah placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, and asked, "So where exactly is Jack, I've been meaning to ask?"

Sam smiled fondly. "On a planet known locally as Orban. He's quite a hit there with the kids, and he goes to visit now and then. I think this time, he's going to teach them the fine art of playing 'Twister'. I predict that tonight, I'll have a sore and winded husband stumble through the door, moaning about his knee."

They both burst into highly amused giggles. Sam stood up, to head towards her lab, knowing it was a waiting game at best, and Sarah followed suit.

But no sooner had they reached Sam's lab, and put down the dregs of their drinks, the klaxons sounded, and Sam's heart fluttered. Could it be Daniel? Could it be a seriously injured Jack? Running out of her lab, and racing along the corridors, Sam made it to the control room, just as the unstable vortex formed and kawhooshed. Sarah followed suit, equally as anxious.

Sergeant Harriman now occupied the seat she had been using, with the controls in front of him.

"We have unscheduled off-world activation."

Sam had to bite her tongue from saying 'No shit, Sherlock' - it wasn't Walter's fault she had the worries she had. So instead, she sat down in the seat Sarah had formerly occupied, while Sarah stood to one side, and let them work.

"Receiving transmission," Harriman announced.

No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, the gate shut down.

Sam looked at the data, which had appeared on the screen in front of her.

"Who's it from?" Walter asked her.

Looking at the screen a fraction longer, she turned and faced Walter. "Atlantis!" she exclaimed.

The three turned and all looked at each other, gaping.

Sam finally found her tongue, and ordered, "Sergeant, dial Orban immediately. General O'Neill is going to want to know all about this!"

"Yes Ma'am," he complied, dialling in the co-ordinates immediately.

-----

Within ten minutes of dialling Orban, and informing Jack about the basics over the MALP, Jack was back at the SGC, limping along the halls, on their way to Sam's lab.

"So what kind of message could they actually send in only a second, other than SOS?" Jack asked. "Or is this a 'time is relative' argument?"

Sam grinned. "Well, not this time anyway. By the look of the file, it's heavily compressed, courtesy of our good friend McKay, I'd imagine. He probably knew I'd be the only one on base who could, uh, decipher the message. I'm guessing resources were limited, and they only had enough power for 1.3 seconds."

Jack rolled his eyes at the thought of that whiner. "Oh, how nice, inter-galactic co-operation with your Atlantis counterpart."

Sam sighed. If she weren't on base, she'd probably poke him with her elbow. As it was, they hadn't exactly stuck to protocol lately, and she knew better than to push it in general. Even if aggravated by her husband and the thought of McKay. Jack didn't care too much about professionalism, but walls did have ears. "Anyway, I'm about to start working on it in my lab. I'll let you know what I have."

Jack nodded. "Ok. I'll go apprise the President. He'll want to know about this." He patted Sam on the shoulder. "We'll put together a briefing once you're done. Get Hailey's help, she can present."

Sam nodded. "I don't know how long it will take, but if I use the research we've currently worked on, and this program I developed after the P9C-372 incident, we should have something by the end of the day."

Sam sighed in relief, as she headed into her lab. Despite this hiccup, as well as helping with the search for Daniel, she was no longer so strongly bound by the SGC. The defeat over the Replicators and the Goa'uld had really been a turning point. Just as she had always intended when she had made the decision to have Rachel, she was going to leave the big stuff aside... And even though she had initially battled with loneliness and lack of mental stimulation, she had no regrets. She didn't want Rachel's formative years to be filled with being shunted from one baby-sitter to the next, such as had happened the last little while. She wanted to be home as a mom, and now she had no guilt over leaving the action or her baby. As for the science stuff... well, she always had that for fun!

-----

Sam and Hailey were able to decompress the file faster than she had thought, though she had been impressed by McKay's work. The message, not surprisingly, had been a video of various interviews with the team they had sent last year. Different people sent both personal messages, and reported their opinions. McKay had also included data from an Ancient database they'd obviously deciphered. She could just imagine McKay giving himself a pat on the back for that piece of ingenuity.

She hadn't delved too far into the video messages, as most seemed to be intended for their families and loved ones. One message caught Sam's eye, by a pony-tailed cold-faced man by the name of Kavanagh, addressed to Jack. Sam supposed she had at least some right to look at it, as she was acting under Jack's orders.

His message started with, "Right. Uh, this is a message for General Jack O'Neill of Stargate Command. I feel it is my duty to inform you of what I consider to be serious errors in judgement among the leaders of this expedition. Most notably, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Her actions have repeatedly and recklessly exposed the people of this expedition to extreme danger, leading us directly to the grave situation we currently find ourselves in."

He then systematically listed all of what he perceived to be Weir's faults. Sam bit her lip. Such complaints had to be looked into and discussed, but Sam felt a wave of déjà vu. Weir had, by the sound of it, operated in a way very much in line with the way the SGC had been run over the years. She felt a wave of loathing for Kavanagh. He made her think of people such as Kinsey.

She made a copy of the relevant messages, leaving out the personal ones for translation (for security reasons) and/or distribution to their relevant recipients. She also collated the Ancient data provided, and saved it to the SGC database for further examination by the various scientific departments and the teams at Area 51.

That done, she placed a call to Jack, to inform him that she had "finished with the file", and was "ready for the briefing". Jack wasn't that surprised at her haste. Over the years, he had learnt that nothing was impossible for his wife and most trusted officer. He shared the news with Sam that Hammond, along with some other bigwigs would be present for the briefing the next day. He had also told her, much to her relief, that she need not attend, and he'd give her the relevant files about the briefing to read.

That phone call out the way, Sam phoned Kari, who was watching Rachel, and told her she had some paperwork to finish, then she'd be on her way.

-----

Sam arrived at Kari's doorstep, and was soon greeted by her petite friend.

"Come right in, Sam," Kari welcomed her, as she stepped into the de Vries-McIntosh home. "Rachel's awake, and waiting for her mommy," Kari told her smilingly.

Sam grinned, and followed Kari. "Thanks for watching Rachel for me. All the research has been pretty heavy-duty... really groundbreaking stuff. I thought I was free of it, until something else cropped up today. Some maternity leave!"

Kari rolled her eyes in sympathy. "Well, my lab called me in one day a few weeks back. One of the techs had messed up some of the cataloguing, and I was the only one who could save weeks of research and fix the specific problem. And that took almost three solid days. What a nightmare. I needed my dearest mother-in-law then!"

Sam laughed. The dissension between Kari and her mother-in-law was legendary. Both were strong-willed individuals who liked things their own way. As for Kari's husband... he just went with the flow, ever-relaxed.

They entered Kari's living room, where Rachel and Adrian were sprawled out on a rug, where Kari had obviously been playing with them. Sam picked up Rachel, who gave Sam a huge grin, gums showing. She had missed her mommy lately, and was always happiest with her.

Sam held Rachel tight, closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. While she was important to the program, she was in some ways expendable... especially with one Jennifer Hailey around. With the battle over, life had taken on a newness she hadn't felt since she had first discovered her pregnancy.

-----

The next day, Jack sat bored in the briefing room. Hammond sat to his left, eyeing Jack slightly. Jack had the distinct impression that Hammond was making sure that he paid attention. Which in itself was harder than usual, as Sam wasn't presenting the overview of the decompressed... algebra... was it called? Argh! At least watching Sam explain science was fun. As much as he liked Hailey... she didn't have the same attraction for him as Sam. Which, he supposed, was a good thing, considering Sam was the one he was married to!

"As for the Daedalus..." Hailey was explaining, "R&D at Nellis are drawing close to completion, and could possibly be ready..."

Jack covered his mouth discreetly, as he let out a bored yawn. Was it that difficult to decide what to do? They didn't have a ZPM, so they'd just have to send a ship if they wanted to regain contact with Atlantis. Duh!

Another speaker, a Colonel Kovac, who had flown in from DC, began discussing what they had in mind to do over the content of the message and with the Daedalus, "... But there are concerns to be dealt with over military control. General Irvine has suggested that Dr. Weir and key personnel be brought back on the Daedalus, and a full review be undertaken. It is difficult to determine the validity or necessity of the actions in Kavanagh's report, but..."

'Duh!' Jack again thought. Sure the guy seemed the smarmy-Colonel-Samuels type, who loved to tattle or fight against the only real course of action. But he was right about the fact that to determine a course of action without examining the evidence and interviewing those who were involved would not be fair. It would be execution without a fair trial. Jack predicted even then, there'd be plenty who supported Kavanagh's claims. However, both he and George knew first-hand how when it came to the crunch, protecting your own as well as helping oppressed planets came first. Others just wouldn't understand the decisions such leaders had to make. Even if they seemed foolish or insane, a code of ethics always existed. A certain line was never crossed no matter how evil the enemy. Which was more than Jack could say about the naysayers. And it was what made the SGC so different.

-----

Sam, Jacob, and Rachel sat on a blanket at a nearby park, having a picnic. Sam was feeding Rachel a couple of mouthfuls of mushy cereal from a small Tupperware container, helping her to settle for the nap she was nearly ready for. Rachel was growing and growing, and her milk and formula diet wasn't always enough.

"So..." Sam asked her father, "you gonna visit Mark, Steph, and the kids this trip?"

Jacob took a swig from a bottle of water, before answering, "In a few days." He grinned before continuing, "I want to put time into getting to know this little one too. I have three grandkids to dote on now!"

Sam giggled. "Well, two. Matt is definitely showing his age. I doubt he wants doting on!"

Jacob grinned. "Sounds no different from his father at that age. Or his grandfather, for that matter!"

Sam grinned widely at that, lying Rachel down in the car capsule they'd hauled into the park. "Christmas was an experience. He really, really didn't want to be a part of things - except for when he went wild on Jack's guitar. So it was nice that while Riss too is growing fast, she's not yet too old for that stuff."

Jacob smiled. "Can't wait to see for myself. It's been far too long. I suspect the Tok'ra have deliberately kept me busy during this rift with Earth."

Sam looked a little sad at that. "It sucks when politics come between families. But I'm glad you're here now to meet Rachel at least. I have an idea for tomorrow night. Jack and I'll be going to Mary and Ken's for their first anniversary dinner. I could bring Rachel, but I think that maybe, if you'd like as it's completely up to you, you could spend the evening at home with Rachel."

Jacob looked thoughtful, and an unreadable expression crossed his face. "Yeah, that sounds great. I've barely had time to get to know my youngest grandchild."

"Great!" Sam perkily replied.

Jacob let out a yawn, and laid back on the blanket, his feet reaching over the edge onto the grass. "Think I might just enjoy the peace, and surprising warmth for this time of year."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, not much snow this year. Spring seems eager to begin." It certainly was odd at the moment, she thought, as she picked up a science crossword and watched her dad and daughter doze. Daniel... missing. Teal'c on Dakara with the growing numbers of rebel Jaffa. And Dad... something was niggling at her about Dad. She couldn't quite put her finger on it...

-----

By the end of the day, Jack felt like a zombie. The course of action currently decided upon, which had taken close to twelve hours to come to a tentative agreement about, Jack could have decided in five minutes. Shaking his head at the bureaucracy, and the amount of time and paperwork it took to even make a simple decision in the military, Jack picked up a folder containing a transcript of the discussion to take home to Sam and readied himself to leave for the night.

One thing stood out glaringly in Jack's mind, as the thought of Sam and Rachel spurred him into action - there were going to be some changes around here and for Atlantis. It wouldn't be long before the President would re-address the focus of the SGC, he was willing to bet, since their greatest enemies were now defeated. Nothing had been said, but Jack had a sense for these things, being the suspicious man that he was. Yep, it was only a matter of time.

Smiling, as he thought about holding Rachel in his arms, he signed out of the base, and headed towards the people he loved most in the galaxy. It was always what he looked forward to after each and every long day at the base.

Fatherhood, this time around was liberating for Jack, as his confidence grew. He still carried guilt over his son's death, but Rachel allowed him to feel as though he could be a proper father. And be a support to Sam, who had never experienced parenthood. Though he couldn't completely understand on an emotional level what Sam had been feeling, he was glad that Sam seemed a lot more settled. Ever since the whole discovery of Sam's Replicator double some of her struggles had come to light. But Jack had a feeling that things were gonna be OK.

-----

Coming Soon on Story 45: Getting to Know You

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	45. Getting to Know You

Getting to Know You

Set after Reckoning Parts 1 & 2 (Season 8), forty-fifth in the 'By My Side' Series

While Jack and Sam are out celebrating, Jacob has an opportunity to get to know his young granddaughter while he still can...

Author's Note: Ok, we have just a fairly short part this time, but please don't hold that against me! Things have been crazy for me just recently, and have been a bit of an emotional burden. I'm hanging in there, but it doesn't leave much time for writing or editing parts of this series. As for Jacob's fate... no more correspondence will be entered into. Now read on!:)

ALIMOO1971: Thanks! I updated as soon as I could!

froggy0319: I'm so glad that you're continuing to enjoy this series!:) The 'Jack and Rachel bonding' has been noted, and I will be especially attentive to that point as I continue to write.:) Glad that you liked Jack and Twister!:) Mind out the gutter, now! LOL!

feb04: LOL! Yes, Jack and Twister! The idea seems to have gone over pretty well! Glad you liked the scene with Jack's boredom.

Axiegirl21: Hi again!:) so happy that you're still enjoying this! Here is more!:)

roseofthegate: Hey Jenn! Thanks so much!:) I really enjoy writing Sam and Jack as parents, and I'm really getting onto the Sarah/Sam stuff too, so I'm glad that it is coming across well! Yeah, I agree that Sarah has been ignored in the show. Don't worry about the late review... I completely understand. I'm just happy that you're continuing to read!

-----

Stepping into the living room, dressed in a long black skirt and a navy sleeveless roll-neck sweater, Sam smiled over at her father and Rachel seated on the couch. Jacob was sitting one side, and Rachel was propped up on the other, courtesy of her grandpa. 'Grandpa Jacob' was currently playing peek-a-boo with her.

Sam smiled; the sight was in some ways funny. She'd never seen Jacob play around like that, seeing as Matthew and Larissa were already seven and four by the time they'd started to act like a family. Young, but too old for baby games.

Jacob looked her way, and blushed. It had felt strange, seeing as he hadn't played any of these games since Sam was little, but he'd soon got back into the swing of it. "We were, just uh..."

"Playing?" Sam supplied. It was nice to see the two bonding. Which was why she had suggested he baby-sit tonight, while she and Jack were at Ken and Mary's for their anniversary dinner.

Jacob gave a guilty grin. "You could say that. It takes me back, you know. She reminds me a lot of someone else I know!"

Sam knelt down in front of Rachel, picking up a small stuffed rabbit toy off the floor, and joining in on the fun.

Rachel gurgled, loving being the centre of attention!

"Where's Jack?" Jake asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "He's in raptures of ecstasy after finding his Simpsons yo-yo in the deep, dark depths of his part of the closet."

"And now he's occupied with that, probably still dressed in only a shirt and underwear," Jacob translated.

Sam grinned widely. "Yep."

A few moments later, Jack finally emerged down the stairs tucking his green shirt into his newly put-on trousers.

Jacob and Sam simply looked at each other and bit back identical smirks of amusement.

Seeing their amusement, Jack asked, "What?"

"Nothing, honey, just something Dad said."

Jack eyed his wife and father-in-law suspiciously, before sitting down in an armchair, and tying his shoelaces.

"So are you going to be fine with Rach?" Jack asked Jacob.

Sam bit back another smile. Jack was so protective of Rachel, it was so cute! Though she'd never tell Jack that!

Fortunately, Jacob didn't seem offended by his son-in-law's suspicion. "We'll be fine Jack. I think I do know just a little about caring for babies after fathering two of my own." Jacob's face broke into a happy grin, before continuing with, "Rachel and Grandpa are going to have some time to get to know each other a little better."

Jack looked mollified. Slightly.

Seeing Jack's expression, Jake added, "How do you change a diaper again?"

A horrified expression crossed Jack's face, until he saw Jake and Sam covering their mouths, and he realised that Jacob was pulling his leg.

"Very funny," Jack enunciated each syllable. "Now if you don't mind, I require your daughter's presence," Jack ended, mock-sulkily.

Sam, preparing to leave, briefly picked up her daughter, relieved it had been a little while since she'd eaten, meaning she wouldn't be thrown up over for a third time that day!

Jacob smiled, watching his daughter and granddaughter. It brought back memories of Liz doting on baby Sam. The only thing missing was toddler Mark, pulling at her skirt! Ah well, give it time. It was just a shame he wouldn't be around to see it. Trying to cover his wave of melancholy, he plastered a smile on his face and spoke what he had first been thinking, "Heck Sam, you're bringing back some memories. You and Rachel over there remind me of your mom with you as a baby!"

Sam smiled at the comparison. Though he had changed much over the past few years blended with Selmak, this tender side was something she rarely saw in him. Though it was touching to see, it was slightly disconcerting.

-----

Having now been left alone with Rachel, Jacob placed the infant into her bassinet, and went to fix himself something to eat, and the makings of coffee. He sighed. He really wasn't that hungry, and it was harder and harder to hide his weakening condition. It had now been three short days since he'd pressed the button to destroy the Replicators and he knew time was short. He'd been hanging on, hanging on from even before Sam needed his help with the Replicators. He had accepted his death... he just wanted to make the most of his last days, and hold on as long as possible, spending as much time as he had the strength for with his daughter, granddaughter, and he supposed, his son-in-law. He was also determined to make at least a short trip to at least have a goodbye of sorts with his son's family. And God, he missed those kids! He wanted to enjoy his last days... If putting off the breaking of his news meant he could do so without it being marred by the grief of his loved ones, then so be it. He could only hope they'd understand, and not again resent him.

Eventually settling on reheating some cold pizza from the fridge, Jacob placed it into the microwave, and wrinkled his face slightly. Not the best way to eat pizza, but his pigeon appetite didn't warrant ordering a whole pie. He even supposed he could have coffee now. A wave of depression hit him. He really missed Selmak's companionship. Though the idea of his symbiote had at first seemed strange, it now seemed strange without him and the perpetual internal dialogue. Selmak had lapsed into a coma, and was dying. It was only a matter of time.

Brewing some coffee, Jacob addressed his youngest grandchild, over in the corner of the kitchen, "Not exactly the healthiest meal, is it sweetheart? Still I suppose it has to be tastier than what you live on!"

Rachel gurgled, and kicked her legs around. Jacob smiled at that.

"Hmm, you're like you're mom, you know that? I can see you're just itching to get racing around. You're gonna be a handful, same as your mother. Still, I suppose your dad will have to be held accountable as well," Jacob chuckled.

Rachel watched her grandfather intently, she might be a baby, but she still understood the goings-on around her, and knew who the people who loved her were. And that her mommy was number one to her.

Jacob sighed, as he removed the pizza from the beeping microwave, and set it down on the table. He moved the transportable bassinet closer, so Rachel could see that he was still in view.

"I just wish I could watch you grow up kid, you're gonna me amazing and do your parents proud. Just like your mom has done me proud... her work at the SGC, her being a Colonel, her marrying and giving birth to you. Even though I've given her a hard time sometimes, well, I'm proud of her, not for all she's done, but just because she's HER," he emphasised.

He looked down, and took Rachel's tiny hand into his. "You're probably thinking I'm just some old fart rambling on, as I look back at my life from my death bed." He chuckled in a slightly self-depreciating manner. "Well, maybe I am, but I figure we all need some introspection now and then. Even though it took Selmak to teach me that."

Seeing that his coffee was ready, he let go of Rachel's hand, which she whimpered at slightly. He walked over to the bench and grabbed the biggest mug he could find.

"Selmak never did like this stuff much, but I figure this is my last chance to enjoy it. It's about the only thing I can stomach. After three bites of pizza and I can't take much more," he murmured, pouring his coffee and adding milk.

He sat down again, and picked up Rachel, grinning at her baby noises, as he placed her in his lap. "Y'know, I think we people make too much of death. It is only natural. I don't regret dying... again. I feel like I've lived another entire lifetime in the time I've been with the Tok'ra. So I'm gonna die happy. Hoping I'll end up at the pearly gates, and hoping Liz'll be there to greet me. But I'm content that I've made a difference and lived the best way I could. Sure, and this is something you'll learn, there are plenty of things I wish I had done differently. But I've lived to see both of my kids have families with their perfect other. You can't ask for much more than that."

At the end of life, a lifetime of fussing over death seemed utterly pointless to Jacob. It wasn't as if he hadn't been there before anyway. To have lived another six or so years beyond his original expectancy was simply a bonus. Without Selmak in his head, he felt the strong need to vocalise his feelings. Something he'd never done, for even when he shared them with Selmak (as impossible as it was not to do - it would be like lying to one's self, something Jacob had never been able to do) it had remained internal - with an annoying extra conscience.

A faint, distant smile appeared on Jacob's face, softening his ageing face. He gently rubbed Rachel's back, as she leaned into his stomach, safe and secure. "I'll never forget the day Samantha was born. Liz and me had been waiting nine months for our second baby. Liz's mom, your great-grandma Clare, and I had been watching Mark through the last days of her pregnancy. It was the last days of spring, about to burst into the hot days of summer. Then, five days before the due date, we were all outside drinking iced teas and eating Clare's famous chocolate cake, when Liz realised she was going into labour. I was scared and nervous for her - even though she'd been through it before only eighteen months earlier - I fussed over poor Liz, who was as cool as a cucumber."

He paused, taking a long sip of his coffee, an almost blissful expression relaxing his face, and posture. Rachel looked up at him questioningly, her big blue eyes trustful.

Jacob sighed. He'd always been weak to those eyes. First by a young woman named Elizabeth, whom he'd first connected gazes with at a diner, when he walked in looking for a buddy, as she gazed up from pouring over a pile of textbooks and notepaper. Second, by a new-born Samantha with heavy-lidded eyes, first meeting her overwhelmed father. And, thirdly, by a little infant dressed in pink, as he'd, feeling almost speechless, uttered the words, "So I guess this is the latest project, huh?"

Speaking of which... "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, so uh... there I was looking forward to a second little boy to join Mark, and to hopefully follow in my footsteps. Funnily enough, I'd never even thought about having a daughter. Then, after what felt like forever, I was called into the delivery room. Liz lay there, looking exhausted, yet she looked so happy, teary, and all the rest. She always looked so beautiful when she smiled... well, always really. That was when she uttered the words, 'Jake... we have a little girl.' I just couldn't believe it. If I thought I'd been panicky before, then that just multiplied by a thousand. So when it came to naming her, we'd wanted a Sam, so Samuel turned into Samantha."

Forcing down a couple more bites of rapidly cooling pizza, Jacob pondered over what was in his heart. Rachel began to whimper slightly. Jacob then eased himself out of his chair, shifting Rachel up, to lean against his chest. Patting her behind, he realised she was dry, so he went and took a bottle from the fridge, and placed it in the bottle warmer.

Sitting back down again, he continued his story. "So Sam grew and grew, and turned out to be every bit as lovely as her mom. And as I'm sure you'll be. Yet, just as I'd hoped before she was born, she followed in my footsteps. She loved sports, mechanics, and model rockets and airplanes. I couldn't have been prouder. To be honest, she and I had more in common than Mark and I. Both are as brainy as their mom, but Sam got her love of an adrenaline rush from her old man. Poor kid." He thought back to distant years, only still living within his mind. He smiled. There were some good times. He sighed, as he thought of the near-disintegration of their family unit. "I foolishly thought I had it all. I was moving within the ranks of the Air Force, I had an amazing wife, and two great kids who were each the top of their class. Then I learned where pride comes before the fall." Old wounds of grief, long since healed, etched themselves across his face. "I was late, and Liz took a cab. There was an accident, and she was killed instantly."

Realising that Rachel's bottle was ready, Jacob got up to test it, juggling Rachel. Having determined the bottle was just right, he again settled down with a hungry, borderline whingey Rachel, and offered it to the little girl. She suckled gratefully, and Jacob continued his account, this time knowing exactly where he was. "I was..." he hesitated, "was called to identify the body shortly afterwards. Let's just say while it wasn't pretty, what was worse was looking at Liz's lifeless eyes in her pale face, knowing I'd have to break the news to Mark and Sam. Knowing it could have easily been prevented." Time had dulled the dagger-like pain into a dull thud he'd learnt to live with. "The only thing that kept me going at first was the fact that I couldn't let everything Liz loved die with her. I carried on for her. But the damage was done. Sam and I were never able to regain the closeness we once had, even though she did forgive me and did me proud by joining the Air Force. As for Mark, he simply out-rightly blamed me for allowing my work to take precedence. He'd barely talk to me, then after he left for college he cut off all contact, even later going so far as to not talk to Sam." Jacob paused, tiring. He remained silent a moment, drawing strength from simply watching his youngest granddaughter drink her supper. He smiled at her. "That was a dark time in the Carter family history. While that can't be changed, I'm now satisfied that Sam and I have regained our close relationship, and that Mark has forgiven me. It's funny, I've never, not even when he was a kid, had that relationship with him that I now have. It was he and Liz who were two peas in a pod. I guess that probably worsened matters when she died."

By then, Rachel had finished her bottle. Remembering Sam's earlier advice about Rachel being particularly hungry in the evening, Jacob put Rachel back down briefly in her bassinet, and microwaved some leftover cereal Sam had earlier prepared for Rachel. That done, he heard Rachel whingeing again. He put down the bowl on the table, took another swig of his coffee, and lifted Rachel again. She cheered up a little, being in her grandpa's arms, but still sending her message - she was still hungry! And she was starting to get tired too!

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bore," Jacob commented, repositioning himself in his chair, and blowing on a spoonful of cereal. Rachel gratefully accepted the proffered food, her little pink gums displaying her pleasure. Jacob grinned back. "After all that had happened, I guess I felt I had to compensate for destroying our family, and leave a lasting legacy, especially the first time I thought I was dying. I wanted everything for Sam. I talked to the head of NASA, stupidly assuming I was doing the right thing but butting into her career. And then, when George Hammond told me she was up for the Air Medal... There was my chance to spring the news, I guess. I wanted more for her than telescopes, and I thought it was up to me to fix that." He groaned. "I can't believe I did that.

Feeding little Rachel another spoonful, he continued, "I remember the day I met your father. It was at that damn medal ceremony, since he was being presented with the same award. That was when I started to think something was up. How the hell was some trigger-happy colonel working alongside my Sammy, who was supposedly working on satellites? Did I give Sam shit. Oops... don't tell your mom I said that. I thought she was above whatever she and he were doing." He chuckled at his remembrances. "I thought he wasn't good enough to be her CO initially. Fortunately, he proved me wrong, when I saw him in action, and I found out what the hell they were doing. I immediately started to respect Jack, though don't ever tell him I said that. I could see why he was her CO."

He paused, and finished his coffee. "I could see how well they, and Daniel and Teal'c worked together, even if they did stick their noses into where they didn't belong at times. From almost a lifetime in the Air Force, I know how hard a team like that is to come by. It was hard, though. With Selmak's wisdom and all that, seeing them screw up like kids let loose was scary. I've always felt torn between Earth's point of view and the Tok'ra. It is incredibly difficult, seeing both sides so clearly. I'm sure I've pissed off your old man more times than I can count, but I've always done what I have for Earth's own good. Not to sell them out to the Tok'ra. I think he does understand that, but it's just hard for him to admit because he sees the Tok'ra as self-serving hypocrites, who are little better than the Goa'ulds. And sometimes, I have to say that his opinion isn't too far off the mark."

Jacob had continued to feed Rachel throughout his little spiel, and though she looked sleepy, he grabbed a cloth, put Rachel over his shoulder, and started patting her back. "But one thing always made me laugh inside. Now this is going to sound pathetic, but watching your two stubborn and idiotic parents together was amusing, if a little hard to handle. Now, you are going to learn first-hand, thank God, what a protective father is like. Now, Jack and I also have a lot in common. We wanna fix things and to protect. Though he can be more vocal about it. That said, a protective father thinks that nobody is good enough for their little girl. And that is what part of me screamed. You see, it has always been obvious that Sam and Jack cared deeply for each other, though it was more unconscious, I guess, earlier on. But despite Jack's background, I always knew that if he were like me, he might approach being good enough for your mother, because that would mean he would treat her right. And he has. He has always been respectful of her, dependent on her abilities, and completely in awe of the amazing woman she is. And no-one else can come close. So I watched, as they consciously grew aware of their feelings. Now, I was a little worried there, because I didn't want them to have to choose between work and love. I'm glad they never had to. Then I watched them still care, but then have to hide those feelings, since they were both aware of them in themselves and each other. I hated that, since I could see it hurt Sam. But I was so proud of how she remained ever-dedicated to her work. She had such a contribution to make. Then, when I had almost given up hope - for the time being, at least - things began to warm more for them. Though cautiously so, since they had to know what was at stake. Rumours, scandal, the fate of the galaxy, all that crap. Yet they grew closer and closer. Until Daniel's ascension. I saw how heart-broken Sam had been from it, and how Jack had cut himself off when she needed him. That was the one time I could have grabbed him by the ruff of the neck and shaken him till his teeth and bad knee rattled. I almost expected Sam to leave the SGC. Then, when she worked on other side-projects, she dated that Alec. And despite blaming Jack, I was annoyed with Sam. Alec would never be good enough. Not the strange way Jack was."

Jacob almost felt teary at the memory. He never would have thought he would have such a vested interest in his daughter's love life. Well, in that way, anyway. He would've thought he would have wanted to dump every suitor in the deepest hole he could find. He chuckled. Shifting Rachel, he cradled her in his arms. Though she was still awake, he could tell it wouldn't take much for her to fall asleep. But if he remembered one thing from parenting, it was better to wait - he would be soon landed with a dirty diaper.

Therefore, he proceeded with his story. "I'm glad the thing with Alec blew over fairly quickly. In what felt like the blink of an eye, to me, your difficult parents were as close as ever. It was funny, they almost seemed to stop trying to hide how they felt, yet had a determination they would not act on it. Still, it was progress. All we had to do was win the war. And thank God they didn't wait that long, or I'd never have met you, nor be here holding you now. It was a minor miracle they got away with getting together, given the political issues and NID sticking their noses in and constantly questioning the SGC. But despite their closeness, I was amazed when your mom told me she was engaged to your dad. But even then, I wanted to be happy for your mom, even if she had been engaged to some moron, I would never have stopped her, funny as that sounds. But I think I would still have to hint something. And then trust her to switch her enormous brain back on, and look what was in front of her. She deserves more than some loser off the street, and I am now satisfied. I don't think, after everything they've been through apart and together, anything could break their bonds. Maybe I'm getting emotional in my old age, as I wait to die, but it's the truth. I know. I was married to her mother for seventeen years, and we were always at our strongest together. There was no way I could ever find that with another."

Seeing Rachel's eyes flutter, he still couldn't bring himself to put her down. The diaper was just an excuse, really. He wanted to be with her as much as humanly possible until the inevitable. He leant down, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I just hope you'll find that same happiness, some day."

-----

Coming Soon on Story 47: Joy in Sorrow

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think! 


	46. Joy in Sorrow

Joy in Sorrow

A Reworking of Threads (Season 8), forty-sixth in the 'By My Side' Series

It's time for Sam to say goodbye... despite the loss, she's glad for what she's had...

Author's Note: Yeah, break out the tissues again... tears ahead. Damn TPTB for killing Jacob! I always knew they would eventually, it had been something I had been expecting for years every time spoilers begin saying a character would die. Anyway, despite the fact I think they made a huge mistake in doing so for a number of reasons, I'm still following the series, which means I have to incorporate it... as always, with my own twist (Eg. no Pete! Yay!!!) Anyway, I'm including a few extra characters in this, one of whom should be a nice surprise... Sorry it took me awhile to upload this - it was already written, but doing the editing waiting and waited, then today I felt inspired.

froggy0319: Glad you liked the Jacob and Rachel bonding!:) I'm also glad that you appreciated his stories... they were great fun to write!:) Yes, I'm OK - things are still crazy, particularly of late (see dedication below), but as I said before, I'm hanging in there! Your HUG was much appreciated!:) Here's a HUG back!!

ALIMOO1971: Thanks! Yeah, Threads is pretty sad - I thought that killing Jacob off was such a shame. The reasoning is a little shoddy I think - interesting comparison with Laira. Yep, this will be a sad part, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

caligate: Thanks!:) Your comments were much appreciated! I hope you continue to enjoy the series!

Tarahondje: Thanks!:) I'm glad you liked the bonding between Rachel and Jacob! Here's the update, hope you continue to enjoy the series!

feb04: Thanks so much! Glad you thought so!

sparkles make me smile: Hey there again! Yep. Jacob is dying. Thanks for your comments... I don't like the fact that TPTB chose to do that, but I felt it would minimise the impact of that event if it were simply omitted. I have been worrying that reader might not like this decision, but I didn't either see a way of easily changing the events, but most importantly, I did want to depict the good and the BAD. More about that and the end of the story.

LOL! Yes, over-protective Jack is so funny to write! And I thought it would be very probable that in that position, Sam would tease Jack, and I think that Jacob would most definitely do that regardless! Glad you liked the father/daughter moments, I'm relieved they paid off!

Yeah, the Rachel and Jacob bonding was something I really felt strongly about writing, since he's not going to see her grow up. Even if she never remembers it, I didn't want her to miss out completely. Actually, that's why I've written in the character of Ken - so she can have some sort of grandfather.

Absolutely, I can promise you more Jack and Rachel bonding!:) That's something I am working at at the moment. You're not the only person to request it!:) As to fishing... look for Jack and Rachel bonding there!;)

Dana-Carter: Thanks so much! I'm glad to hear it! I'm also glad to hear that you think I've succeeded in my episode rewrites, that means a lot to me.:) Here is more, sorry for the wait! P.S. I like your user name!

_This story is dedicated to my grandmother, who just this week lost her short battle with lymphoma._

-----

At dimly lit mid-evening, Jack made his way through the front door of his and Sam's home. It had been a long day, not that being a General was ever easy, but lately there had been one crisis after another! He needed a break, preferably one which included his cabin and 'fishing'. He sighed at the heavenly thought. He could almost feel the texture of the fishing rod in his hands.

"Honey, I'm home," Jack ad-libbed, clearly having watched too much television.

Hearing Jack, Sam stood up from the couch, where she'd been working at her laptop on her book. She casually walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey Jack," she greeted him in a very friendly manner, before kissing him enthusiastically.

After breaking apart from their kiss Jack grinned widely at his wife. "Well, I like that greeting," he answered, smirking. "Hey, yourself."

Sam looked up at him, her expression one of restrained delight. "Well, it's just us at the moment. Rachel's asleep, and so's Dad. He said he was really zonked."

Jack's grin grew wider. "Hmm... a little early for him, but I like the sound of that. Who am I to argue?"

They both leaned forwards, closer and closer, until, seemingly distracted, Sam stiffened in his arms.

"Hey, what's the matter, baby?" Jack asked her, concerned, tenderly brushing the palm of his hand over her face.

"I was just thinking about Daniel," she explained, sighing.

Jack's brow furrowed. "You're thinking about Danny boy, NOW?" He did not see the connection between Daniel and his and Sam's love life. To him, the comparison was creepy.

Sam scowled at that. "YES! I've been wanting to ask you about..."

Jack cut her off with, "Sam."

"We haven't heard from him in a week," she protested, pulling away from Jack's embrace, yet clasping his hands, to properly face him.

"Doesn't mean anything."

"Jack, we know he was captured by Replicators. Chances are he was on board a Replicator ship when it disintegrated, or landed on some planet, or captured by a fallen Goa'uld, or..." Sam listed, going through the options she'd explored earlier that week at the SGC.

"All we know for sure is that he's missing."

"Sooner or later-"

"Forget it! I'm not fallin' for it this time," Jack cut her off, in a grumpy tone, which Sam felt sure was put-on.

"'Falling for it'?" Sam questioned, bemused and confused.

"Yeah! How many times have you thought he was gone, and then he shows up... in one form... or another. I'm sorry, but we're not having a memorial service for someone who is not dead."

Sam rolled her eyes. There was no arguing when Jack was like that. He was so stubborn! Yet, somehow, he was usually right about these things. A feature that was strangely appealing right now...

Catching her befuddled husband by surprise, she wrapped her arms around him, and met him in another deep kiss. All thoughts of Daniel flew out of the window, as Sam and Jack enjoyed a rare moment to themselves...

-----

Jack, entwined with Sam, was awoken early the next morning by the ringing of the phone. Hearing it, Sam moaned quietly. It was too early!

Sleepily, Jack reached over to his side of the bed, where the phone sat on the table. "What?" he grumbled into the phone.

"Sorry to wake you, Sir," Walter apologised over the phone. "Teal'c's back, and it sounds like we have a problem."

"I knew it. Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can," he advised the Sergeant. Pressing the disconnect button, Jack tried to place the phone back on the cradle. Instead it dropped to the floor. "Crap!" he swore.

Trying to get a grip, and attempting to clear his head, Jack sat up. Sam rolled over, opened her eyes, and smiled at Jack before giving him a hug.

"SGC?" Sam asked sleepily, pecking him on the cheek.

"Yep," Jack replied. "Trouble in Jaffaland. So much for Rachel sleeping through the night... the Jaffa are still learning that fine art!"

Sam giggled. "Well Jaffaland is even younger than Rachel!" she quipped.

"D'oh! You're taking all my lines, now!" Jack moaned.

Sam laughed harder, and leaned her head against Jack's shoulder.

Then, as if on command, Rachel's wails cam through the baby monitor.

Sam started to stretch and rolled over to get up, until Jack grabbed her hand. "Nah, let me get her. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

Sam nodded, grinning. "Ok, you go change her diaper, and bring her here for her feed."

"D'oh."

-----

Awhile later, once Sam had showered and dressed, she sat eating breakfast with her dad. Rachel was seated in her lap as Sam gave her some small bites of her own cereal.

"So, you leave to see Mark tomorrow, don't you?" Sam asked, taking a mouthful of cereal herself.

"Yep," Jacob agreed.

"Is everything OK?" Sam asked, her concerns coming to the surface.

"I'm just not very hungry."

"You've been pretty quiet, lately."

"I'm fine," her father reassured, taking a gulp of OJ, trying not to raise suspicions yet by drinking coffee.

"Dad?" Sam questioned.

"What?" Jacob answered, a touch of frustration in his voice.

Sam sighed. "I dunno. You just don't seem like yourself. Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later, I'm heading into the SGC. I figure Jack could do with some support with the Jaffa problem," he hedged.

He quickly left, leaving a startled daughter and granddaughter in his wake.

-----

Sure enough, as predicted, Jacob soon found himself embroiled in Jaffa politics. In the briefing room, he sat with Jack, Teal'c, Bra'tac, Hailey, and Schulz.

"I still wish you guys had blown that thing up when you had the chance," Jack grumbled.

"We had to at least be sure that all the Replicators really were eliminated," Jacob explained, rolling his eyes. "And even though we apparently did get rid of them all in this galaxy, there may still be more elsewhere that could be a threat again."

"Besides," Hailey contributed, "even though it's clear that having it around now is risky, it could also have other uses, such as targeting specific Goa'uld DNA. Though such a plan would require all Jaffa all over the galaxy to be on tretonin before it could even be considered. Besides, as General Carter just stated, we don't know that all the Replicators have been destroyed, since this is not the only galaxy they inhabit."

"Great!" Jack sarcastically remarked. "Well, now the Jaffa have something that can blow up the entire universe with the push of a button."

"The Jaffa will defend Dakara with their lives," Bra'tac proudly declared.

"You wanna explain to me why they don't wanna wreck it?" Jack questioned the Jaffa warrior, a challenge present in his tone.

"The ruins at Dakara have become a symbol of freedom."

"Much more, the Jaffa believe that the device's power helped free them by destroying the Replicators. They also believe that controlling this power will help ensure their freedom in the future," Teal'c elaborated.

"And get them virtually anything they want," Jack countered.

"The Jaffa would never use it to that end," Bra'tac swore.

"Jack is right. No-one should have that kind of power at their disposal," Jacob added.

Jack felt a surge of pleasure at his father-in-law's words. Jacob actually agreed with him!

Hailey nodded, "It's been used where necessary, for the benefit of the entire galaxy. As much as we could learn by studying it, it's too risky to keep it around any longer, despite its potential applications. Especially in the hands of one group." Looking at Teal'c and Bra'tac, she added, "No offence intended."

Schulz nodded. "And think of accounts we've heard of use of other advanced weapons causing problems on a global scale - the Tollans and Sarita, Orlin and P4X-636, what almost happened on P2S-4C3... But in this case, the effects would be on a catastrophic, galactic scale."

"So, we're all in agreement? One way or another, it's gotta go. Correct?" Jack asked, looking around the table.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Jack looked relieved at his friend's words. "Thank-you."

"If you are suggesting we destroy this device against the wishes of the High Council, I must point out that would not be a good first step in relations between the Tau'ri and the newly formed free Jaffa nation," Bra'tac pointed out.

Jack turned to face his father-in-law. "Why don't you do it? They already hate the Tok'ra."

Jacob bit back an almost imperceptible smirk. "To be honest, a plan may already be in the works, but as you know, Selmak and I aren't fully in the loop any longer."

"Teal'c and I have arranged another meeting of the Jaffa Council," Bra'tac announced.

Teal'c continued where his the Jaffa Master had ended, "Our hope is to continue strengthening the bond between previously warring Jaffa by focusing on our common enemy. There are still many Goa'uld who remain a threat."

-----

Later that day, in Jack's office, having returned from Dakara, Teal'c and Bra'tac were informing Jack of how the situation stood after conferring with the Council.

"The Council remains unwilling to destroy the weapon for fear it will weaken the resolve of the Jaffa to stand united against the remaining Goa'uld," Bra'tac informed Jack.

"You realise we have to consider that thing a threat to our security?" Jack dryly replied.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. Despite the victory of his people, he still strongly identified with the people of the planet that had taken him in after his defection.

"The Council recognises the danger and has decided to take action by aggressively seeking out and killing Anubis. Once that threat has been eliminated, they will reassess the decision to destroy the device," Bra'tac added.

"Well, we don't even know if Anubis can be killed yet, do we?"

"We must not suggest to the Jaffa that he cannot be. At the very least, we can eliminate the remainder of the forces of Anubis," Teal'c answered, trying to establish middle ground.

"I believe this quest will unite the remainder of the still-fractured armies by giving them focus on a common goal," Bra'tac explained.

"Got anything to go on?"

"Many of the Kull warriors were killed in battle with the Replicators, but intelligence gathered indicates that Anubis may be marshalling the remaining Kull warriors on Tartarus," Teal'c related to his Tau'ri friend.

Bra'tac's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "A pre-emptive strike is being prepared."

-----

The next day, a Saturday, Jack finally had the chance to relax with his two favourite women. The weather was a little overcast, but the little family had been past the store to buy the makings of, in Jack's opinion, a fantastic lunch. Jack was in the process of cooking the grill, Sam was bringing out salads and drinks, while Rachel was lying in her carriage, set to stationary, grabbing at the colourful toys hanging from the top and gurgling incoherently.

Jacob had left that morning, planning to pop into base for a couple of hours to confer with Bra'tac if necessary, and was planning to fly to San Diego later in the day. He had informed Sam, much to her surprise, that he didn't need a ride to the airport.

Bringing out a can of diet soda, and a bottle of Heineken, Sam wrinkled her nose at the odour of the smoke emanating from the grill.

Putting the two drinks down Sam waved her hands around the face. She wrinkled her nose, and said, "Jack, I think the meat's done. It's beyond well done... it's charcoal!"

"Hey!" Jack replied in mock-offence. "I thought I was the Grill Maestro, expert in the culinary arts."

Sam rolled her eyes, but grinned. "I may be not much of a cook, but I DO know when something IS actually cooked."

Jack sighed dramatically, grabbed his beer, and poured some over the contents over the grill, making it smoke even more. "Ok, now we're done."

"Yes Jack, thank-you so much. I just love smoked meat, especially flavoured with your secret recipe," Sam sarcastically cheeked him.

Jack looked up and grinned. "I can see you've learnt from the best!"

Just then, Sam's cell rang. (Still with a regular ring, as Sam had taken to hiding her phone from Jack. Especially after the other week when he had set the ringtone to a shrill ambulance siren, when she had taken Rachel to the paediatrician for a check-up.)

Sam removed the phone from her pocket. Looking at the screen, she reported, surprised, "It's the SGC." She pressed the button to answer, and spoke into it, "Colonel Carter... What?... When?… OK, I'm on my way..." She then hung up, and looking rather upset, informed her husband, "Uh, it's Dad. He collapsed at the SGC and is now in the Infirmary."

"Shit," Jack muttered. He pulled the meat the one side, and wrapped some aluminium foil over it. "I'll come with you."

Sam nodded, dazedly. "Thanks Jack." She then picked up Rachel, holding her to one side. "I think Sarah's free. I'll, uh, see if she'll watch Rachel."

A short phone call later, Rachel had been dropped past Sarah's apartment, and Sam and Jack made their way to the base.

-----

Having rushed to the Infirmary, Dr. Warner informed Sam that her dad was in one of the iso rooms. Jack stood back, sensing something serious was up. There had been something unspoken in Warner's tone. In any case, it was her dad and in certain situations he was the outsider.

Having entered the room, Sam walked over to her dad nervously. He was clad in a hospital gown, and looked pale and weak, lying back on a pillow.

"Dad?" Sam enquired nervously.

Her father looked repentant. "I'm sorry, kiddo. We both are."

"About what? What's going on?" she asked, not understanding what was wrong... how could passing out be his fault?

"I don't wanna ruin our last visit together like this."

Sam drew in breath sharply. "Dad?"

"It's Selmak... he's dying."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry," Sam burst out sympathetically.

"It's OK. He's OK. He led a pretty full life."

"I didn't live with Jolinar that long, but I think I have some idea what it's like."

"Well, this is a little different, Sam," he told her, grimacing slightly. "As you know, when a Tok'ra symbiote dies, they can prevent their host from dying as Jolinar did with you. The problem is, that last selfless act requires a certain amount of energy and a conscious effort."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked, dreading his answer.

A sad and forlorn look crossed Jacob's face. "By all rights, Selmak should have been dead weeks ago. I wouldn't let him go. I thought we needed him... that I needed him to help you stop the Replicators."

"Dad?"

"He hung on as long as he could, then he slipped into a coma just after we activated the weapon on Dakara," he finally admitted.

"You've known all this time since then?" Sam accused. Sure, she had noticed that something wasn't right... but how could he have acted as if nothing was wrong?

"I didn't wanna spoil everything. When I first saw Rachel... I needed to get to know her without misery hanging over this last visit. I needed to spend my last days with my family. I thought we could hang on for just awhile..."

Sam just looked at her father, misery marring her face, and tears filling her eyes. "'We'?"

"He's barely alive. I'm gonna die with him, Sam," he finally told her.

Sam's face contorted with agony, and the tears that had been threatening, started to fall. She wanted to yell, and to scream. 'How could you?' she shouted internally. 'How could you not say anything? Why didn't you try to do something about it!?' Yet she couldn't vocalise her pain, not one bit. The look on her father's face was of sadness and defeat... resignation and acceptance.

-----

Sniffing slightly, and wiping her tears with a tissue, she stepped outside the iso room, and into Jack's concerned arms. Whatever had his wife in tears must be pretty bad, and though he couldn't guess at the specifics, he had something of an idea. He gently held Sam, and with his hand, rubbed circles over her back. In her husband's arms, a waterfall of tears finally exploded, and she wept onto his chest. Understanding grief all too well, Jack said nothing, just held her letting her purge her pain.

A nurse walked past, and looked concerned. Jack shot her a look, which she correctly interpreted as 'buzz off!' and they were left to themselves.

After the initial flood, Sam's shudders began to ease, and her red, sorrowful eyes finally looked up into her husband's chocolate ones. "Dad's... dying," she finally choked out. "Selmak's dying, and Dad's going with him."

Jack nodded slightly. "Yeah, I kinda wondered," he answered softly. He said no more, just continued holding his wife, as she laid her head on his shoulder, thinking through about doing something practical.

After a pause, he had an idea. "Sam, I'm gonna call in a favour with the President... we'll see if we can fly in Mark, Stephanie and the kids. If anyone deserves that much of a privilege for serving his planet, it's Dad."

Sam's eyes brightened at his words, and Jack sighed a breath of relief. He couldn't ease Sam's pain, but he could at least help in some small way. He couldn't bear to think of the love of his life suffering.

-----

Almost an hour later, Sam, who had left the base to pick up Rachel returned to the mountain. Jack would not normally allow such a thing, and it went totally outside the realms of protocol, but he had agreed to allow Rachel's presence on base for half an hour, in order to allow Jacob to see her one last time. Despite Jack's personal connection to the situation, and his own feelings of grief, Jack felt amazingly clear-headed in his decision. Even if Jacob had not been his father-in-law, he deserved that much honour. As much as they bickered, Jack respected him more than he could express, and would not deny the man that much. Even though he didn't like his little angel Rachel on base. He had likewise personally spoken with a Tok'ra operative to let them in on Jacob's status. The Tok'ra operative, Halnor, had promised to pass the message along.

As they proceeded through the entrance, Rachel watched the security procedures, wide-eyed with curiosity. She, in return, was followed by equally curious stares.

Sam descended through the bowels of the SGC, riding the elevator down to level 21. She held Rachel close, and wondered on how things might have been if Rachel had been of an age where she'd be at least able to remember her grandpa. Sam just felt glad, that she at least had Mary and Ken.

Stepping out of the elevator, Sam headed down the corridors of the infirmary, towards her father's iso room. She entered, displaying a slight, but wavery smile.

Jacob looked over, and smiled at the sight. He didn't know how anyone had agreed to it, but be was pretty damn pleased to see his youngest granddaughter. "Hey Sam, is this the SGC's latest recruit?"

A small chuckle escaped from Sam's mouth. "Yeah, something like that." She sat down, putting down the pastel green diaper slung over her shoulder. "Jack thought she should be here," Sam explained, lifting up her daughter onto the bed.

Jacob gratefully accepted Rachel into his arms, and raised the bed slightly. This allowed Rachel to comfortably lay back against his chest. She started to gurgle, realising she was again the centre of attention.

Sam raised a wobbly smile at that. Jacob gazed at Rachel tenderly, enjoying her having been snuck in for him a second time. He was still awed and amazed by the small infant.

"Uh, I'm about to phone Mark. Jack's in the process of clearing them admittance to the SGC."

Relief flooded through Jacob. "Thank God."

"Yeah." Sam sat and watched as Jacob softly brushed his hands over Rachel's face, as if memorising them for future reference.

"So you do mind Rachel being here at all?" The question wasn't accusatory, simply honest curiosity.

"Well," Sam answered, "I can't say that I'm totally OK with it, but all things considered, it is a little safer now, and I just wanted you to see her a little while. I know she'll never remember you... but... I want her to be able to be able to spend as much time with you as possible."

Jacob nodded. "Believe me, I've been doing that very same thing this whole time." He smiled tiredly. "That night you went to Mary's place was perfect for that."

Sam bit her lip. "Speaking of that... that's kinda part of my reason. I don't want to keep palming off Rachel. I'm sick of doing that, just as I settled into a pattern of being home with her. I don't want someone else to have that job."

"Oh Sammy," her father sighed, raising a hand, and brushing back her hair. "Never doubt your heart. You have nothing to feel bad about, for simply being as part of this messy last battle and its shockwaves. You are doing the best by Rachel. Believe me, I know."

"I know," she reassured her father, "I just miss being with her. Believe me, I've come to terms with work versus home."

Jacob continuing to stroke her hair. "Your hair looks good longer," he finally commented, referring to the fact that Sam had stopped cutting it so short. "You look so much like your mom."

Sam's eyes filled, yet she managed to raise a small smile. "If there is a heaven, and you see Mom again, tell her all about Rachel, and how much I still miss her."

Sensing the sombre atmosphere, Rachel let out a small whimper. Sam reached down, and rubbed her arm reassuringly.

-----

Hating having to wrench Rachel from Jacob's arms one last time, Sam had wiped her eyes with a soggy tissue as she handed her one and only daughter over to Sarah, who had called past for that express purpose. Sarah had embraced Sam, empathising with her approaching loss. She had only been too glad to again watch Rachel; it gave her something to focus on, while she worried about Daniel.

Sam now sat alone in her dim lab, wearing her fatigues, waiting for Mark or Stephanie to answer the phone. By now, they'd be expecting that their dad would have caught his flight and was on his way.

Ring, ring. 'Damn it, someone pick up the phone!' Ring, ring.

"Hello, Mark Carter speaking."

Sam breathed in deeply, trying to ensure her voice would not wobble. "Hey Mark, it's me, Sam."

Evidently, she had not tried hard enough. "Sam? Are you OK?"

"Um, not too bad, all things considered. But Mark, it's Dad."

"What's happened? Is he on his way?"

"No. He's not. He, uh, collapsed earlier. The prognosis isn't good... He's dying."

"Oh God. The cancer?"

"Uh, no. I can't really go into many details, but there is a kind of poison going through his system," Sam answered, wanting to stick as close to the truth as possible. Mark deserved that much. "We have no way of countering its effect."

Thankfully, years of being an Air Force brat had trained Mark into not asking too many questions. Even if Sam's story sounded part bogus. Or only part truthful. "I understand, Sammy. Do you want me to fly out there?"

"Yeah. But don't worry about all the details - Jack's pulling a few strings to bring the four of you out here onto the base, since that's where Dad's being treated. You should expect a call from one of the base technicians within the next couple of hours, probably an airman named Sergeant Harriman."

"Well, uh, thanks Sam. Tell Jack thanks. I really appreciate that. I guess I'll go give Steph and the kids the heads up. She's right here."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

"OK then, love ya Sammy-bear."

Sam smiled faintly at her old childhood nickname. "You too, Markie-poo." She cut off Mark's indignant 'Hey', and grinned as she hung up the receiver. Her tears abated, she got up to check on a few gate diagnostics, as she waited on replies from various Tok'ra, and the details of Mark's flight plan.

-----

Despite the fact that Mark had expected to wait for anywhere up to two hours to find out the details of his family's flight, he only waited fifteen nerve-racking minutes. Steph sat beside him on their couch, an arm around him. Riss, looking red-eyed and miserable, lay on the other side of the couch, legs over the armrest, and head on Steph's lap, as she gently stroked her sandy-blonde hair. Matt sat, looking angry and sulky, at Mark's feet. What had been an anticipated visit with their grandfather for the excited family had turned into a tense wait to visit him on his deathbed.

The call had been brief. Harriman had relayed all the particulars, and had proceeded to tell Mark how respected his father was.

The flight to Colorado passed in a blur for the distraught family. Larissa spent much of the flight in Stephanie's lap despite really being too big for that, while Matthew condescended to lean against his father, who wrapped his arms tightly around him, comforting himself just as much as his son.

They were picked up after the flight by a young airman, who promptly drove them to Cheyenne Mountain, where they were met by Sam. They gazed at their surroundings, barely taking in the awesome view. She then led them down two separate elevators.

"These bottom-most floors of this facility are highly-classified. Top-level clearance is required simply to know of their existence. " She glanced at her extended family, and down at her niece, who was currently clutching her hand. "Naturally, there are some exceptions. Because of your entry you two will have to sign a non-disclosure form. And Matt and Larissa will have to keep this to themselves as well. That said, I'm not permitted to tell you any more than that, except our research is of a highly-sensitive nature. One day I hope to be able to tell you all about it. What I can tell you, however, is that Dad became involved around the time he recovered from his cancer. He is a liaison, required to do much travelling, which is why he's rarely in the States. As I said over the phone he has an unusual and unique poison in his system. We never expected this problem to arise in this way for some years yet. Dad put off informing us, since, as he told me, he wanted to enjoy his last days with us without grief."

By the time Sam had finished her speech, proud of the fact that she had technically not told one single lie, they had reached level 21, the entirety of which was, fortunately, the infirmary level. The four other Carters glanced around, overwhelmed. After quickly signing the nondisclosure forms, Sam led them to Jacob's iso room.

Father and son were the first to embrace, each glad they had shed aside their stubborn, petty differences five and a half years prior.

Sam sat to one side, sad that it was for the final time, but glad to see her family together. The others would see Rachel after this brief visit, as they would be staying with Sam and Jack for a few days.

As she watched them all, she pondered over the last few years. Though she knew she would miss her last surviving parent greatly, her soul filled with gratitude. How fortunate she felt to have had these last few years with her father. That alone, eased the intensity of her grief. Nothing was left unsaid, and there would be no regrets. She had never before felt so close to her dad. And she was so proud of him, for stepping out into the unknown and solidifying the first stages of a relationship with the Tok'ra. While each and every member of the SGC had made their contribution in some significant way, her father had left the known and left his home planet mere hours after discovering the existence of others. She just wished it didn't have to end this way after only a few short years. It just felt so much of a shock, almost impossible to believe.

-----

After guiding her brother's family out of the SGC, and discussing how they could answer questions relating to Jacob's impending demise, Sam went back to sit with her father again. She longed for Jack to be there with her, but he was, unfortunately, tied up with paperwork and incoming messages from the Tok'ra. He had, however, had dinner delivered to her in the infirmary, along with a small red rosebud and a note about the situation with the Tok'ra. She had been touched by the gesture, though the meal had remained mostly uneaten.

If anything, Jacob looked paler. Sweat glistened on his brow, for there was only so much painkillers could do. He had wanted to remain conscious, anyway.

Sam clutched her father's hand tightly. He had fallen into a doze for awhile there, but still she had refused to leave.

Now that he was awake, she passed on Jacks message, "A number of the Tok'ra have responded. They wanna pay their respects."

"They can come," he weakly agreed.

"I can't believe there's nothing they can do! They can remove a Goa'uld. In the last few years you've almost perfected the process of saving a host."

"That process instantly kills the symbiote before it releases toxins. It's too late for that, Sam. I'm sorry. I hate to do this to you, but I should have been dead six years ago. Since then, I've been all over the galaxy. I've done things most men never dream of."

"Where have I heard that before?" After a pause, she sighed, and added, "I don't know what we would've done without your work with the Tok'ra. I know that while neither Jack or myself didn't have the most positive of experiences as hosts, I'm glad of what it has done for us, personally, as well."

Jacob faintly smiled. "Yeah, well I always said Selmak might sand off some of the rough edges."

Sam snorted a little, choking half between a chuckle and a sob. "Yeah, even if we don't always see each other a lot, I'm glad we've been closer."

"Me too, kid. Me too. Your mom would've kicked my ass if I died not being on good terms with you and Mark."

Sam snorted again, and wiped away an errant tear.

He sighed again. "I'm just happy knowing you're happy. You're fulfilled."

"I am," she answered, pondering their make-believe conversation aboard the Prometheus all that time ago.

-----

Shortly after, various Tok'ra operatives started to arrive through the gate. Jack had managed to wrangle some time with Jacob, sending Sam off after another tight hug, to organise the arrivals, as she had felt the need to do something.

Jack presently sat at his father-in-law's bedside. He was again struck by how much he looked up to and respected the man. Even if they did have their disagreements.

A shudder went through Jacob, as he braced himself through a wave of intense pain. Yet he did not even muster a gasp. "You're an ass Jack, but a good one."

"Gee, thanks Jacob."

Jacob smiled, though the effort clearly pained him. "I might sound corny, so bear with me Jack."

"Bearing."

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that you and Sam found a way to be together. Even if you are an idiot and can't hold your tongue. I've watched you both for so long, dancing around each other. Avoiding, as well as like lost puppies who can't bear to let the other out of your sight."

"My, what a romantic soul you have. Any more sonnets you'd like to share? How do I love thee? Let me count the ways..."

Jacob laughed, to the point he started to choke. "Oh Jack, shut up. It hurts to laugh. Anyway, before I die laughing, pun intended, my point is this: Thanks for giving my Samantha a life and a home."

"Aw, Jacob-"

"Uh uh! Which part of shut up did you not understand? I never thought you two'd get together - not that I'd want you to flaunt the rules. This might sound old fashioned, so just between the two of us, despite her amazing qualities, I thought she'd end up an old spinster. It's through you she's found happiness and peace. And though this will probably inflate your already oversized ego, no-one else could have ever come close. You're a good man, Jack."

"I don't know, I think I'm the one who got the better end of the deal."

Jacob managed to barely smile, he couldn't manage a chuckle. "I know what you mean. I felt that the entire time when I was married to Liz." Closing his eyes briefly, trying to draw strength, he whispered out, "She'd kick my ass if she heard me saying this, but take care of my little girl... you're all she has..."

Jack nodded. Words were no longer needed in their mutual understanding.

Sam entered the iso room, with a small group of Tok'ra at her heels. Jack patted Jacob on the shoulder, before hopping off his seat, and joining Sam, leaving the Tok'ra to visit with Jacob.

Stepping out of the room into the hall, despite her red-rimmed eyes, she managed a smile. "There's someone here to see you."

Jack turned and came to face with Charlie, dressed in his usual Tok'ra attire.

While the dark-haired young man likewise carried an air of sadness, he smiled at the older man. "Hi Jack."

Jack smiled tiredly, glad to see he was still alright. It had been far too long since they had last seen each other. He walked over, and hugged the short youth. "Great to see you again, kiddo."

-----

Sam waited and watched in the observation room overlooking her dad's bed. Jack had been talking with Charlie, and Charlie had also been in to speak with Jacob. As his only link with the planet he had temporarily resided on, he and Jacob had been close.

Jack walked in, and silently sat down next to his wife, placing an arm around her in support. She leaned into him, savouring the touch.

Watching his father-in-law, he asked, "You OK?"

Though her eyes were red-rimmed, Sam was not presently crying. "Actually, I'm fine. Good, even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him six years ago. Since then, we've been closer than we ever were in my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know."

Jack leaned over and brushed a kiss on her head. They sat and continued to watch Jacob, who now seemed to be barely conscious.

Sam snuggled in even closer to Jack, and absent-mindedly rubbed her thumb over Jack's hand.

"Thank you, Jack."

Jack's quiet reply was, "For what?"

"For being here for me. For keeping an eye on me. For taking care of things. For loving me."

The two gazed at each other, in a moment of shared intensity.

"Always," he quietly vowed, still gazing at his wife.

Sam looked deep into Jack's cocoa eyes, and saw shared grief and compassion. Just as he had vowed during their wedding vows, he would always be with her for better for worse. She drew their now entwined hand to her cheeks, as she again leaned against Jack.

They gazed into the iso room, and observed Jacob speaking to one of the Tok'ra present. Though they could not hear his words, they were, "I'm ready."

The Tok'ra to whom Jacob had spoken placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder, and looked up at Sam, his silent message crystal clear.

Sam hurried out of her seat and into the iso room. She stepped toward her father, feeling as though she were on the edge of a monumental precipice. She clasped her daddy's hand one last time, and placed a soft kiss on his damp forehead.

Jacob forced his opens with his last remaining strength. He drank in the beautiful vision of his daughter. "I love you," he whispered.

He then shut his eyes. And came face to face with a similar beauty, swathed in light...

His vitals no longer registered on the monitors. Sam squeezed her eyes shut, overwhelmed with grief.

Jack couldn't bear the sight. He knew he was now needed. He made his way into the iso room, and gently pulled Sam into his embrace. He rubbed her back, as Sam's emotion over-poured, and spilt onto his BDU jacket. Sam clung to him, holding onto her husband's solid support. Two tears ran down Jack's face...

-----

A few days passed. To Sam, they were a blur of relatives, gifts of food, and Air Force officers giving their condolences for a man they long respected. Not only was she pleased to be kept busy, but Jack was incredible and supportive through it all. They quickly organised a funeral, as well as a memorial service on base.

After the flurry of activity, Sam's relatives had largely left and returned home. If nothing else, everyone had been grateful for the opportunity to meet Rachel. Sam was sure her father would have been pleased his passing had allowed for that much; some small measure of joy through indescribable grief.

Still drawing straws at the whole Daniel situation, Sam had made a passing visit onto the base. It was the first since the memorial service, for Sam had finally had the peace she had craved to be with Rachel.

In the briefing room, overlooking the gateroom, Jack was currently discussing the situation of the Jaffas' current ongoing battle with Anubis over Dakara, which had after some days reached a critical stage.

"The rebel fleet guarding Dakara has fallen to the forces of Anubis. Bra'tac and the remaining rebel ships will not arrive in time."

During this speech, Sam entered the briefing room, from the direction of the control room.

"Anubis now controls the weapon," Teal'c finished.

To say that Jack was riled up was an understatement. "Well then, we find the biggest damned nuke we can and we shove it right through the gate now!"

"Anubis will certainly have the gate shielded. The nuke will not arrive in one piece."

Sam nodded, thoughtful. "If we can dial the Alpha site, we may be able to prevent the weapon from connecting the wormhole to either planet. It may only buy us the thirty-eight minutes that the gate can-"

"Go, go, just go," Jack urgently interrupted.

-----

Quickly making their way to the control room, Sam, Jack, and Teal'c felt terribly concerned. Would their efforts be for naught?

Racing ahead of the others, Sam headed over to Harriman, who was at the controls.

"Sergeant, dial the Alpha site now," she ordered.

Walter started to dial in the co-ordinates, and the gated sounded into activity.

He looked concerned, looking at the display in front of him, as the gate dialled in. "Wait a minute, that's not me!"

"What?"

"I don't know!"

Jack and Teal'c finally made their way into the control room. The gate continued to dial in, and the klaxons sounded through the base.

"Incoming wormhole!" Walter proclaimed, closing the iris.

Sam paled. "That's not gonna stop the energy from the weapon."

"If it is the weapon," Jack argued, unconvincingly.

The gate, from behind the sealed iris activated.

"No iris codes," Harriman informed them.

Sam looked to Jack, fear written across her face. "We're too late."

"Self-destruct," Jack immediately, unhesitatingly ordered.

"That's not gonna destroy the gate, and theoretically there's only a remote chance it would disengage an active incoming wormhole!"

"Sam!" Jack exclaimed, frustrated and worried by the fact that there was nothing he could do. Calming himself, he quietly repeated, "Sam."

Unhappily acquiescing to his order, Sam lent over and typed in the codes to activate the self-destruct mechanism. Jack did the same at another terminal, feeling as though he were betraying Jacob's last request.

The self-destruct kicked in, leaving few precious seconds. In what they knew might be their last few moments, both Jack and Sam simultaneously stretched out their hand to each other, gripping the other's tight, praying for a miracle.

As the mechanism quickly counted down to 1:30 seconds, to the groups' amazement, its progress began to slow. As it finally reached 1:26, and stayed there, the gate shut down. The group was stunned.

"Wormhole disengaged," Walter announced.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded, shifting away from Jack, and over to the controls. She didn't really expect an answer.

Harriman looked helpless. "I don't know. Must be some kind of... system malfunction."

"That's impossible!"

"Shut it off," Jack ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Sam complied, leaning down to type in the necessary commands. "Aborting self-destruct."

She finished entering the codes, and despite its bizarre behaviour, the self-destruct shut down accordingly.

Sam stood up again, and looked over at Jack. He blew out a sigh of relief, and managed to give his wife a small smile, one which was almost cocky and knowing.

-----

Little time passed until Bra'tac returned to the SGC, with Teal'c, who had fetched him from Dakara. From the moment Harriman opened this iris having received his IDC, and he had stepped through into the SGC, he and the three of the four original members of SG-1 remaining headed into he briefing room.

"The Kull warriors became... disorganised, confused, as though they no longer knew what to do," the famed Jaffa warrior reported.

"They no longer had a master to serve," Teal'c conjectured.

"After that, they were easily defeated."

"Many Jaffa lost their lives at Dakara. Those that survived are united as never before, and we are in agreement. The weapon must be destroyed."

A surge of relief went through Jack. "Well, that's good."

Bra'tac continued, "A new memorial will be erected in its place so that our triumph over the Goa'uld will never be forgotten."

Sam felt puzzled. "I still don't quite understand what happened. One minute Anubis is about to push the button that ends all life in the galaxy, and the next minute he's just... gone."

"Indeed. It is a great mystery," Teal'c concurred.

Bra'tac appeared pensive. "One can only assume he was vanquished by some beings. If not, why would he forfeit the weapon and his army?"

Hope shot through Sam; her stomach felt as though it jumped up to her throat. She turned to Jack. "You think?"

Jack's earlier smirk returned. "I do."

"It's the only thing that would explain the self-destruct not going off."

"Of what do you speak?" Bra'tac inquired.

Teal'c seemed comfortably indifferent. "O'Neill believes that Daniel Jackson was somehow responsible."

A voice that had been missing from the SGC for far too long cried out, "No! It wasn't me!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and astonishment. All briefly doubted their sanity.

Except one. "Anybody else hear that?" Jack asked.

Sam tentatively nodded, still appearing stunned.

The voice repeated itself, "I'm in here!"

Four sets of eyes turned towards Jack's adjacent office.

"That's Daniel," Jack exclaimed, half-calmly, half-giddily. He immediately stood up from his seat and headed towards his office...

... Until he was promptly halted at the open door.

"No! Don't come in!" begged Daniel's voice.

If he had looked shocked at hearing his friend's voice, then that was nothing compared to the reaction Jack now displayed by almost jumping away from his office entrance. "Ho!" he verbalised. "Hey there!" he added, backing away from his archaeologist buddy.

Poor Daniel quietly begged, "Can you get me... something?"

Jack quickly surveyed his surroundings. 'Um, perhaps not the Stars and Stripes... oh yes, that'll do.' He snatched a flag emblazoned with the SGC logo, and handed it to a disembodied hand. He looked away, clearly uncomfortable, fiddling with his BDU jacket, unable to look Daniel in the eye.

Daniel then emerged from Jack's office, wearing the flag, sarong-style. From the navel up, he was entirely uncovered, showing a very nice torso indeed.

Jack continued to avoid Daniel's eyes, and proceeded to fiddle with the flagpole outside his office. Sam's eyes bulged, and her jaw dropped. She then, looking rather embarrassed, followed her husband's example and looked away from the red-faced linguist.

Bra'tac took in the sight of half-naked Daniel, and grinned broadly. Teal'c looked neither shocked, nor amused. He was the only person within the room who maintained his composure.

"It's, uh, a long story," was all that Daniel managed to vocalise, despite his ability in more than twenty languages.

Sam glanced over at him, and nodded, now sporting an embarrassed grimace-smile. She felt her own face grow warm. Jack, who had finally turned to face Daniel, sharply jerked his head away again as Daniel tried to return his gaze.

Daniel sighed, it was going to be a long briefing...

-----

Coming Soon on Story 47: Effect Preceding Cause

Feedback is always appreciated! Support this series, and tell me what you think!

A/N: Ok, raise your hand... who else here thinks how ridiculous it was to put Selmak into Jacob back in 'The Tok'ra', if he was just going to die in a few short years anyway!? And if Selmak dies here, then why don't the rest of the Tok'ra around the same time... weren't they all spawned before Egeria was trapped? Which brings me to another nit-picking complaint... if that's a fact, then how could the Tok'ra be different ages... too many damn contradictions, I think!

A/N 2: Ok, for those of you labelling me as a bitch, my reasoning for still killing Jacob off is nothing could have prevented that anyway, and my AU elements running through the story would not have affected Selmak reaching old age. Also, that would be too gooey and syrupy sweet to keep alive every killed character - even if I don't agree with Jacob being killed off, it is true that people do die during life's journey. Trust me, I know. All things considered, editing through this part was an interesting experience, helped by the recent events in my own life.


End file.
